Athélèrn Ithilrim
by lindam2254
Summary: Not all is known of Middle-Earth, even by its inhabitants. Not one lore nor story remembers such matters, as even The Eye of the Enemy doesn't see everything. Many secrets loom in the void of oblivion uncovered, waiting. But now one thing once forgotten is to rise into the light by a certain Fellowship, which removes the veil of ignorance on their way to destroy the One Ring.
1. Overall INFO about this fic

**Hello all!**

This is my first attempt of LOTR fanfiction you are about to read _(If you are ;D)_, and before I let you into the world I've come up with, I want to clarify some things. Things I _remember _to be said now when I finally start to publish _Athélèrn Ithilrim_…

First of all, the name of the story means _Athélèrn, __People of the Moon_, or so I've tried to translate it into correct Elvish-

**Athélèrn** _(my own word, the people appearing in this story)_, **ithil **_(moon in sindarin)_, **rim** _(people in sindarin)._

This story follows mostly all of the extended movies, but I've tried to make it different by adding some scenes or lines from the books. Obviously I could not afford the English printed copies of the books, and as I only had the Finnish version, the lines and phrases borrowed from the books might or might not be accurate. I've translated everything straight from my native language _(mostly)_ so there might be some errors, even I've also tried to find some character quotes from internet.

Secondly, I am just amateur nerd in the world Tolkien has created, using also only internet and the books' annexes. So even I've had numerous websites as support while writing this and strained Google endlessly, some things might still be misleading or false. I've as well struggled with the Elvish words and phrases to have them right, but it is so hard to find trustworthy sources and actually write Elvish, though I found instructions how it's done. But all in all I've done my best, I think. Still the Elvish in this story cannot be said to be Tolkien's Elvish with 100 % certainty. But majority of it should be _sindarin_, as intended. Some of the never heard names of the places etc. mentioned in this story are fictional and created by me, and if some of them remind of some already existing words, please inform me! I cannot fight against my subconscious...

I have taken artistic liberties and changed myself some details. For example the appearing Elven King Gil-galad's appearance is different, _(from what he looks like in the first movie in the deleted part of the first scene, played by Mark Ferguson)_, as it suits my plans better. I had tons of more info to put here, but as it happens I can't recall more than this! But all in all, every detail should explain itself due time.

The actual plot of the first movie shall start after a few chapters, as I had to make a base to my OC and create her backstory of some sort. The tribe of my OC is purely my own creation, as is everything concerning Athélèrn. I found it quite hard to bring out my concept of them and their culture, so while thinking their appearance, I recommend thinking them kind of as the Amazons of Middle-Earth or something like that. As true warriors. But they are NOT based _(at least purposely)_ to that legendary warrior tribe. Just something I though was missing from LOTR, and as a feminist I found it quite fun to create Athélèrn to shake the foundations of the LOTR world populated by so many males...

**_...Crowd goes wild, claps claps claps, laughing... ;DDD_**

Yeeeah, comedian is not my 1st career choice. But, also the language of the Athélèrn is total gibberish, as some of you might've noted from my previous stories that I won't go that far to come up with a whole new language. Sorry, even I am not that hardworking!

Nevertheless, without a question **all** glory goes to **J.R.R. Tolkien**, whose property I am humbly only borrowing! I own only my own characters and plot twists added to the original works, and even I cry for not having such wonderful classics under my name, I accept they are not mine. Period!

I've tried to shorten the chapters from my usual length, but while dividing the story into parts I noticed it to be sometimes impossible. So for that you get some fatter chappies in the future! As for the rating, it will be T, but shall change into M momentarily due following chapters for precaution. But as there isn't many such chaps, I keep the actual rating lower.

So now enjoy, and PM me if you have anything you want to ask, consider me to change or if you notice some mistakes in my adapted glimpses to Tolkien's mythology. I'm relying on _you_!

All form of positive or less positive criticism is accepted and appreciated! Even if you wouldn't use this site as nothing but a source of great stories. :)

Every opinion of writers and readers matter!

**_Thank you for advance!_**

With happy regards,

lindam2254


	2. The Fellowship of the Ring

**A/N: Hi!**

**Here I am with my new story I've wrote like a lunatic the last months. Hope you enjoy it, and even if it would be a drag, _read_ the INFO section before continuing with this story. It could clear some things out for you now, or later :)**

**And I add, this isn't (hopefully) a typical Legomance story full of fluff, no, as that was not by goal while writing this. I've tried to differ this from other Legolas/OC fics I've read, ergo this story is well suited to those too who aren't very into this particular shipping.**

**...Here goes, the first chapter...**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>"Aaah, I'm beat!" Pippin exclaimed and slumped down on the ground.<p>

The fellowship had walked a very long path of half a day and the little Hobbits were starting to tire up. But Pippin turned out to be the first to dare to speak of his tiredness out loud. After all, both Aragorn and Gandalf had insisted on keeping on walking till the dark, but eventually the smallest of Hobbits met his boundary. Pippin threw his backpack away and his three comrades of same kin followed his example by sitting, as well tired out due the march of several long hours.

"Right, we're walking not one step more before we get something to eat. Even if a herd of thousand Orcs were coming right after us, we won't!" Merry exclaimed too and looked at the other three, who just nodded in unison.

Aragorn and Gandalf exchanged a look and Legolas did nothing to comment. Just a small smile twitching his lips took off his weapons and put them standing against a trunk of a tree, where they were easy and quick enough to put to use if needed. Gimli also said nothing, but let out a breath of relief himself. He wasn't that tired, but hungry he was. And so in his mind he agreed with the two young Hobbits about a break.

"I guess there's no helping it!" Gandalf mused, but laughed a little while examined the four Hobbits sitting on the grass. "We have already taken away many meals from your four today, so I guess we have to give you a chance to refresh yourselves!"

Aragorn smirked amused and also put down his weapons, except his sword which he left hanging from his belt. Following his companions' example by placing his backpack on the ground too, until then glanced around the wilderness around them.

They had decided to pass through this small forest as a shortcut along their journey, which would save them a lot of trouble and time. And it seemed to have been a good decision because the forest's trees grew sparsely, and there had been a clear, wide path starting at the beginning of the forest which was easy to follow. The landscape was very easy to cross altogether, and there didn't seem to be anything dangerous or threatening in the air. It was just a simple, pleasant forest. Birds were singing above their heads and the light from the sun dribbled through the branches and leaves. Yes, that would be ideal place to rest awhile.

"Do you have the bacon, Sam?" Merry's voice now asked, cutting the silence and he turned to look at his friend questionably. Sam looked thoughtful.

"I'm not sure. If I remember correctly I…" There was a realization in the Hobbit's eyes then and he turned to look at his backpack with horror striken eyes, digging its contents. "Oh no! I had put it in a neat package and placed it on my table to wait to be packed with the rest of the food, but I think I forgot it in Rivendell!"

"What?!" Pippin exclaimed once more and rushed to Sam to stare at him, next also looking worried. "How can you forget bacon? Now what do we eat then?"

"I have some mushrooms if you like…" Frodo offered then and started to unpack them from his bag. He handed the package to Sam who took it, all Hobbit eyes following the exchange. And without a complaint Sam was going to take his share, but Pippin only gave them next one sharp glance.

"NO way!" he said and crossed his arms over his chest. "I've had enough of that stuff for a lifetime!"

"Pippin, you love mushrooms!" Merry stated and lifted his brows. "Like any Hobbit does!"

"Not me! Not anymore! We haven't eaten anything else than those for an eternity! At Rivendell they also fed us with mushrooms almost every evening…"

"A good decision master Hobbit!" Gimli then remarked, who had been a little disappointed for the loss of a crispy bacon too, but smirked at Pippin. "That kind of sustenance only rots your brain! Makes you go a little soft in the head. It is a good thing if you keep on avoiding things like that, which Elves sure seem to like nevertheless…"

Legolas directed a quick annoyed glance at the Dwarf, but said nothing this time either. Just sat on a fallen trunk and started to stare at the trees above like Aragorn, but only he didn't even move a single muscle for a very long time. Elves could be very still while lost in thoughts.

The next half an hour was spent by the Hobbits for preparing somewhat light meal for themselves and their companions, even the lack of different kinds of ingredients made their cooking not so creative. And now everyone were sitting on their own seats eating, enjoying the most of the great day upon them. Hobbits together in a small circle talking, and Gandalf sitting a couple of feet away smoking his pipe, already finished with his food.

Boromir was leaning against a tree next to the Hobbits, while Aragorn and Legolas sat on the trunk. Aragorn eating, but Legolas was still staring or listening at the trees. He had politely declined for the meal. Gimli in the other hand was of course eating too, sitting at the opposite side of the Elf and the ranger on a different trunk. But all four shared the silence, which was broken indeed only by the voices of the loud Hobbits who were discussing, or debating, about the length of their following journey.

The atmosphere was nice and calm and the singing of the birds sounded comfortable in the fellowship's ears. At those kind of moments one could easily forget what mission they were on, and what evil awaited them up ahead. But right now none of them remembered such things. That moment was them to get away from the dark and ominous thoughts, even if just for an hour or so.

But then all of a sudden when Pippin stood up from his spot to get a new portion of the stew they had made, a loud call of an owl broke the almost silent atmosphere. And when all of their attention was directed on that sudden animal call, they were caught by surprise by the arrows which started to fly to their camp like from thin air, without a warning.

Legolas was snapped out from his thoughts the quickest. And in a blink of an eye he had grabbed his bow laying beside him and stood. Starting to eye at the trees and the surrounding wild the attacks were coming from, an arrow notched. But he saw nothing. Even his so sharp Elven eyes saw nothing or he sensed nothing either for that matter, which pretty much confused him. One arrow had crazed his arm and one his leg so fast that he hadn't had the time to even notice there was someone watching them.

Arrows had flown around their small campsite, one sticking out of the tree right above Gimli's helmet, crazing it too, and Aragorn had been pinned to the ground. His shirt being pierced by one bolt and another being shot between his legs after he had fallen down for shelter. Boromir was next to him, on his knees an arrow crazing his cheek and both shoulders, completely stiff and frozen on his spot.

The Hobbits had gotten frightened by the sudden attack and ran to each other, but the arrows shot toward them had forced them to retreat against another tree. And now there were arrows sticking out of the wood right above their curly heads and right by their toes, preventing them to move by the fear of getting shot at again. But the whole scene had lasted only that quick moment when those few, unfamiliar looking brown arrows had been shot from obviously many different sources. There was not only one, but many possible enemies close to them.

Legolas scrutinized the grayish green forest and squinted. Why hadn't he felt those unfamiliar auras close by, especially if they were hostile? He couldn't understand how there hadn't been even one crack of a dry branch or a soft rustle of the grass to warn of this threat, which had probably prowled them ever since they had stopped. Aragorn now yanked the arrow holding him down off and slowly stood up, looking at his Elven friend his sword rising to his side. Gimli stood up also, holding his fighting axe.

_"Where are they, Legolas?"_ Aragorn asked in Elvish, possibly so that the enemies wouldn't understand his words. Legolas squinted again.

_"I don't know"_, he answered, using his mother tongue too. _"I didn't sense any other presences than ours in the forest. Not even now…"_

_"Put down your weapons and do not move!"_ suddenly unfamiliar, commanding voice then shouted from somewhere of the forest, as well in Elvish , making all nine freeze. And there was surprise on the Fellowships' faces.

The voice had been woman's, but the Elvish it had spoken hadn't been quite perfect. It was a little… different in a weird way. But even so, Aragorn and Legolas now looked at each other in unitive surprise. Were there Elves in these woods? If so, then why would they attack them and be so far away from Elven realms?

It didn't take long when suddenly the nine companions started to see slim and slender figures appear on the tree branches, and between the trunks from the forest around them. Like ghosts, coming out from nowhere as had the arrows a moment ago. They had been hidden very close to the men, watching and observing them, and it surprised the members of the fellowship that they had been as silent as a thought even being so close.

But as the figures emerged from the light shadows of the trees, even bigger surprise spread on the nine persons' faces. As they now realized that not only the speaker but also rest of those ten to fifteen people were all women, judging by the curves of their bodies and lighter builts than men's. Their faces however were covered in masks so the body language and their more graceful way of walking were to tell their gender. But what surprised the fellowship most, was the way the women looked.

They wore no traditional dresses or wardrobe of a normal person of Middle-Earth. They wore quite meager, tight tops and skirts made out of leather and feathers hold in place by straps, as were their masks to cover their more tanned skin than the common Men's or Elves'. But some of them did wear pants, tight as well, as if working like a second skin. They had no shoes on and they had decorated their arms and legs with strange jewelry made from some unfamiliar material, reminding of bone. In their bound hair they had more feathers, as did in their ears. All different color and texture, being taken what it seemed from birds the nine companions had never seen before.

Those women looked as wild as the nature itself. They were like a primitive tribe of wild women living only in the books and stories told by different races to their children. Their bodies as said were feminine but muscular, as a sign of a strict training and fighting skills, their strong builts being only highlighted by the meager clothing. But their movements were as an opposite graceful and flexible, as that of an Elf too and not a common warrior's. And the ears of those women were more surprisingly pointy at the ends. Like Elven ears, even they were not Elves, clearly. And so as the travelers stared at those weird looking women, they could be nothing more than amazed. They had never known such a race would exist in Middle-Earth, but there they were. In the forest that in common knowledge should've been empty and unoccupied. The nine companions surrounded by these masked mystery women, not knowing were they enemies or friends.

All of the women had a bow in their hands, but they were pretty peculiar looking too compared to the other bows the fellowship had ever seen. The fellowship followed as those ten to fifteen women came to sight, all of them pointing their bows and fresh notched arrows toward the nine strangers. Then one of them walked forward, pointing straight at Legolas with her weapon, who had lifted his own immediately after seeing the figures coming out of the forest. She started to speak again now in common tongue. It was the woman who had spoken to them from the trees.

"Gather to the center!" she shouted and kept her bow steady, not letting it drop even an inch as eyed at the men with hard eyes which revealed nothing.

Legolas squinted at her, not even trying to lower his bow either. Neither did Aragorn lower his sword, but he directed a glance toward the Hobbits and nodded his head. All of the nine now quickly gathering into a group in middle of the clearing as commanded. Those strange women were now centering them from all the sides and there was no way of escaping, as all of them had a weapon of some sort in their hands. Mostly those strange bows. Then the woman spoke once more after scrutinizing them with her poignant gaze.

"What is your business going through our lands without a notice, bearing weapons?" she asked. "What have you come here for? Speak, or we'll show you not even such hospitality that we usually would to strangers who lurk in our forest!"

Aragorn squinted in turn. "Your forest? This forest does not belong to anyone, if the common knowledge is correct! We are just travelers passing through to continue our journey toward the mountains of Caradhras! Who are you, and why did you attack us?"

The woman didn't answer at first, but kept on examining those nine strangers suspicious. Nine men, which four of them were quite peculiar looking, being so short and different built and altogether different than normal people. They could be mistaken as children, but the woman knew better. Even small, those little men were old enough looking to be adults. Her almost black eyes next swept often over that blonde haired man she was holding her bow against, and saw he was an Elf. From the forest of Mirkwood judging by his brown and green colored clothes, not to mention by that bow he was holding. The Elf was staring at her tensely, squinting and sent glances at her blood-sisters. Clearly trying to figure what she and the other women were about to do.

The man who had spoken against her was middle-aged and dark haired, and even under that untidy demeanor she could clearly see a touch of the Elves in him. The immortal glow surrounded him, even though she was sure he wasn't one himself. He must've spent a lot of time with her tribe's immortal cousins.

One of the men was tall and old, wrapped in the grey cloak and wore a big pointy hat, deep blue attentive eyes looking curiously under its brim. The old man had a staff in his hands, and his grey beard covered lips were now curved into interested smile. He must've been a Wizard.

Moving her examining eyes away from the Wizard, she let them sweep through from that one tall Gondorian warrior finally to the Dwarf among them. The woman squinted in amazement as lifted her other brow. There hadn't been a true Dwarf seen in these woods for quite a long time now. And all in all, those nine were pretty weird bunch to travel together, if that Human man's words were to believe.

"We'll prefer you to answer!" the Dwarf exclaimed then and hold his axe higher. "Or this will turn out something more unpleasant, lasses!"

The eyes of the woman who had spoken moved to stare at Gimli briefly, until she returned them to the brown haired man and to the Elf.

"We speak nothing until you strangers have indentified yourselves, and given us a reason to trust you with our intentions!" she answered, not even a least bit threatened. "Tell us who you are!"

None of the nine companions spoke and Legolas, Boromir, Gandalf and Aragorn only stared at the women. Legolas as suspiciously as the woman looked upon them, Boromir uneasy, but Gandalf still only interested and Aragorn tried to look frank while meeting that woman's gaze. The Hobbits and Gimli were glancing around the women also wary.

But then the speaker woman gestured with her head and all of the women let their bows lower, but they kept them prepared to shoot. Only the spoken one lowered hers completely and walked closer to Aragorn and stopped in front of him, just looking deep into his eyes, actually making him feel quite uncomfortable under her exploratory gaze. Until then a rustle of leaves informed that someone else was coming from the tree behind the woman.

Hers and the eyes of the fellowship turned to look at the direction of the sudden sound. So did all the women, and especially the Hobbits now looked in awe as another thin bodied woman jumped down as gracefully from the tree. Landing perfectly balanced on her feet. Like the four meter drop had been nothing to her. That movement made them again think Elves, who were able to move in such way with such easiness, as to the normal mortals doing things like that would be very physically demanding.

But this woman looked different from the others as her long dark red hair was hanging free down to her chest and back, as the other women had their hair tightened up to their heads. Its color reminded of ripe wine. She also wore a mask to hide her face, but her outfit was slightly different too compared to the rest of her gender present.

She had a short dress also made out of leather which complimented her curves very well being extremely short from the left side, revealing her bare leg almost completely. But what was really different was that small hem starting from her hips at the right side, and her right thigh was covered by colorful feathers of many. And what was the most peculiar was a bracelet on her left arm, which as well differed from the other jewelry these women wore. A silvery serpent was curled around it, starting from her elbow and it hold a red, pearl looking jewel in its jaw, its eyes being of the same material. She looked even more wild and unreal than the others. And somehow more impressive by her presence and the way she just stood there for a moment before started to walk.

She went straight to the woman who had spoken, also examining the fellowship in interest. The Hobbits, who were now looking at the last arrived woman in much greater interest themselves, only saw a pair of attentive brown eyes looking back at them behind the mask. And then soft, younger sounding voice started to speak to the woman standing next to Aragorn in a strange language to the nine, which still in some way reminded Elvish in Legolas' opinion. He studied the woman who suddenly seemed to be honored by the other fifteen females in the clearing by their looks and movements.

_"Who are these nine strangers, Yánná?"_ the younger sounding woman questioned from the one standing next to Aragorn, and let her eyes meet the ranger's for a fleeting moment, until the examining gaze was gone again.

_"We don't know, my honored Lady"_, the woman called Yánná answered, looking at her blood-sister seriously. _"They have not yet identified themselves, or told what is their true business in these woods."_

Legolas examined the two. Had that woman Yánná called the other _my Lady_ or something as respected as that? The word had sounded the Elvish word of same kind, but Legolas couldn't be sure. Then he met the other woman's gaze and was surprised by the depths of her irises, deepened by many seen lifetimes, as they took in the features of the Elven prince in turn.

Then all of them followed as she removed her mask, shaking her open hair free from its strings. The fellowship was dazed by the suddenly hypnotizing look of those brown eyes painted black, and the beauty of that unexpectedly young woman. She truly looked like an Elf, even she wasn't one either.

She then waved her both arms as a signal. And the rest of the women obeyed, also removing their masks and lowering their weapons.

_"There's no need to draw our weapons against them are they trespassers or not, when we are so strong in number against them"_, the young woman said and the others bowed their heads in respect. It was obvious that that woman was someone very important.

She then returned her gaze back to the nine, and this time let it sweep over the faces of the strangers. Then Aragorn took a small step closer.

"May I ask who you are, my Lady?" he asked, respecting tone in his voice, as he had guessed this woman to be someone of great importance by the women's behavior. The young woman looked at him once more, examining him a bit again, until smiled politely and lowered her head as a greeting. The easiness and friendliness in it amazed the nine after her kinwomen had shot arrows at them earlier.

"You may", she answered now in common tongue and stepped away a little. "But I'd very much like to hear your names before giving mine. My apologies for the rudeness of our actions, but we have been on our toes for the possible enemies passing through the forest lately, as you have…"

She looked all the nine politely, smiling wider at the Hobbits who jolted at first, but then returned her sideways smile a bit unsurely. She then looked at Legolas.

_"Would you care to lower you bow, Firstborn child of Ilúvatar?"_ she asked, in now totally pure Elvish this time, and gestured with her hand the Elf to put down the bow. She placed her fingers on the arrow's head as Legolas then answered her gaze a bit hesitant, but eventually let the tightness of the bow loose and lowered it. The woman smiled again briefly, looking thankful.

"Why should we give our names to those who attacked us?" Boromir said then and stepped forward, closer to the young woman maybe a little too threateningly because Yánná, who was still standing next to her blood-sister, prepared to stop him reaching her. But she was stopped by the risen hand of the young woman as she met the Gondorian's light eyes.

"My deepest apologies", she repeated, but then turned more serious and squinted a little. "We do not wish to harm you. But I have to ask you to come with us, before we let you leave this forest. All of the trespassers are they friendly or not, are to be brought to our queen before leaving our lands. I'm afraid it is the law, as you have wandered so close to our village. But it won't take much of your time."

"Nonesense!" Gimli exclaimed and uttered a snort, the woman's eyes flickering to him unreadable. "Aragorn, we should leave these wild women and get out of the forest as quickly as we can!"

"I agree with the Dwarf, Aragorn", Legolas said, but not so surely as he was going to because he was a bit taken by the appearance of this high status young woman of this strange race he had never come across before. He once again met her gaze and saw nothing more than sorry expression in them under her strict exterior. Not a single cause for worry or mistrust, the least cause for suspicion.

"Forgive me, but I cannot allow you to cross our lands before being shown to our queen", she continued, now wrinkling slightly her dark brows. "If you wish not to be truly attacked by our bow-women, I suggest you come with us to our village and meet our queen. Then you are safe to pass the forest to your destination without being bothered by my kin, as long as you're out of these parts of the woods. It is for your own protection."

"Who are you, my Lady?" Aragorn inquired again, taking another step closer. "Who is this queen of yours we have never heard of?"

All of the nine companions waited the young woman to answer. And finally after a minute of observing the ranger ahead of her she smiled and closer her eyes.

"My mother is the queen and the ruler of these lands, and this forest of Úthulien", she then answered, opening her eyes which now glowed for the sudden emotion and the little Hobbits were dazzled by her appearance. She truly was as beautiful as the Elven maidens and her true smile while expressed was sweet, even her outer appearance could've frightened some people. But still she didn't scare them.

"You have entered our kingdom maybe by mistake or as your true intention, but in either way I must ask you to come and tell your means to my mother. Come now, and we'll let you leave in peace, if only _you_ come in peace!" she continued. "But first your names, please!"

She lowered her head in respect and smiled once again politely to all of the members of the fellowship. The force of her gaze felt as hard to meet as Elf's would, but still all of them were drawn to look in them either for curiosity or for fascination. The Hobbits were the first to introduce themselves.

"My name is Merry. Meryadoc Rankkibuk, but you may call me shortly Merry, my Lady", Merry started, bowing deeply to the young woman who nodded back. "I am pleased to meet you, my Lady."

"And I thank you master Meryadoc, shortly Merry, for your braveness and polite words!" she said and moved her gaze forward in the row of Hobbits. Merry grinned. And then rest of the three did the same, stating their names in same kind of polite manner and bowing to this woman they believed to be a princess. And she answered in every greeting with as polite words as to Merry. But then even Gimli walked closer to her and leant to his axe.

"I am Gimli son of Glóin, your majesty", the Dwarf said and nodded his head in turn, in spite of the politeness still a bit irritated expression on his face to be attacked by bunch of women. But the princess only smiled slightly and put her right hand over her heart.

"Welcome, master Gimli", she said politely and bent her head too. The Dwarf was as startled for her gesture as Legolas and Aragorn were. That kind of greeting was what the Elves used! But she didn't remark their surprise and only turned to look at Aragorn.

"And you ranger?" she asked. Aragorn shook his surprise away and smiled, also bowing a bit.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn", Aragorn answered. "I am too very pleased to meet you, my Lady."

The princess' eyes widened and there was surprise on many faces of the other women too. But as quickly as it had appeared it was gone again, and she just smiled now to Boromir who flinched hardly noticeably due her gaze.

"Boromir, son of Denethor", Boromir said automatically before she could ask. She nodded.

"The warm welcome to you too, my Lord."

Then she directed her attention to the fair Elven prince and examined him curiously for a second before starting to talk. "And what is your name, Elf of the great Greenwood?" she asked, the polite smile still covering her lips.

Legolas met her gaze and felt all that suspicion vanish from his heart, as he now shared that look with the princess. He saw nothing bad in her eyes and they only looked back curious and friendly, though she could've seemed harsh from outside he observed. So he dared to smile back while he greeted her like other Elves in his kingdom.

"Legolas of Mirkwood, my Lady", he answered. "Son of Thranduil."

Legolas saw even bigger flicker of surprise in those brown irises, as they probably recognized the name of his father the king. But she didn't comment either that time, but only nodded once more.

"My sisters and I bear all of you welcome to my mother's kingdom", she said, looking at Legolas as answered his greeting in Elven style as did many other women behind her, and now glanced at the all nine strangers. "But now we must leave without a delay."

"We should do as the dear Lady says", Gandalf cut in then, and the princess noticed him for the first time as the Wizard walked forward to her, glancing at his companions. "If you wish not to be pierced by these women's sharply aimed arrows later on, it would be wise to listen to this young Lady here. Do not worry, women of the tribe Athélèrn are not our enemies if you won't make them as such."

"You know this tribe?" Boromir queried, getting a knowing look from the Wizard. But the princess was the one to give the answer.

_"Isn't it Mithrandir?"_ she exclaimed in her own language, then happy, genuine smile forming on her lips and she rushed to the Wizard. And for the shock to everyone else than to the women she hugged Gandalf like he would be very old friend of hers. Well maybe he was, because as much as the princess seemed to know Gandalf he seemed to know her too, being as delighted due this sudden meeting as she was.

_"It's been a long time, my princess"_, the Wizard replied in that same strange tongue, and bent his head smiling. _"You have grown into a woman since my last visit!"_

The princess smiled thankful. _"But what on earth are you doing here now, Mithrandir?"_ she asked, glancing briefly at the Wizard's companions. Gandalf wrinkled his brows.

"To tell you the truth, just as Aragorn suspected we might've made a wrong turn in the paths of the forest judging by you appearance, which can only mean we have accidentally come across you mother's lands like Yánná told us earlier", Gandalf answered and nodded to the woman called Yánná, who nodded back. A small smile on her lips too now, when she had realized who this Wizard was.

"We weren't supposed to come by this part of the forest, but here we are!"

"You knew there were these wild women in this forest, Gandalf?" now Gimli asked, not meaning to be so rude his words might've made him sound. The Wizard looked at the Dwarf.

"Yes, I knew. But I thought we would pass the forest far away from lands of Athélèrn, so I didn't see a reason to tell you about them. They like to stay out of further knowledge of the outside world…"

"But how is it possible we have walked astray from our route?" Frodo wondered, earning many glances around him including Yánná and the princess of the Athélèrn. "Didn't you say we would come out of this forest very easily and quickly by following the trail, Strider?"

"I did", Aragorn admitted, looking thoughtful. "That's why I don't understand how we could've lost our way…"

"This forest is much harder to cross than many think", princess said then, looking at Aragorn straight into eyes. "It easily makes the lone travelers go lost and be trapped in these woods, even if it's not that big as the forest of Lothlórien or Mirkwood…" She directed one amused glance toward Legolas before looking at Aragorn and the rest again. "Now we must be on our way to our village. Our queen is expecting us, and we need to find out how you can continue your journey safely…"

**Safely?** Legolas thought and squinted. **What does she mean by that?**

But then she turned around and started to walk toward the forest, not waiting any specific acceptance from the fellowship. But as the women started to follow too after their princess to the mids of the trees, so did the nine members of the fellowship without any protests, led by Gandalf.

Like in a strange daze they now too walked after the princess and her sisters of this Athélèrn tribe, somehow forgetting most of their doubts and fears toward them. Gandalf´s words had calmed them, even only the princess' peaceful words had made an impact too due the honesty in them. But before any of them entered into the actual forest again, Legolas started to speak. And directed his talk to this mysterious princess.

"What is your name my Lady, princess of Athélèrn tribe?" he inquired as well, half not aware of the words coming through his lips. But this time the princess gave an answer after stopping and turning to the Elf, a friendly smile on her lips.

"Shakiiya", she replied, finally revealing her name. And then she turned with nothing more to say, and started to lead the nine strangers through the trees toward their village.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to you all who have reviewed and favorited this story so quickly! Happy! BD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. Only this story and the way it changes things in the movies. But my Oc's are ALL _my_ precious!**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>"So you are a princess, Shakiiya?" Pippin asked as the Hobbits were now walking right behind the princess interested, examining her peculiar composed exterior. He looked up to the young woman who lifted her brows at him before looking back straight ahead, a thoughtful expression crossing her face.<p>

"I guess I was born that way. And now when Gandalf has spilled my secret there's no use for me to hide it", Shakiiya answered, glancing at the Wizard who just smiled back at her, clearly enjoying himself.

Frodo was scanning her features and his eyes fixated on her pointy ears. And that's why he couldn't stop himself of blurting out the question in his mind, which some people would've found extremely rude.

"Why you and your blood-sisters have pointy ears?" he asked, surprising Shakiiya again. "Because you aren't Elves, are you?"

Instead of getting offended Shakiiya then only laughed for some reason. And her laugh sounded as pleasant as the ripple of a stream, contradicting with her appearance.

"Yes, that's what has crossed my mind too!" Sam concured totally seriously. "I mean, Lady Shakiiya and her sisters are so beautiful looking that they could easily be mixed up with Elves!"

Sam blushed when a couple of Athélèrn women started to giggle after hearing his comment. Shakiiya gave him this time a warm smile.

"Well, thank you master Samwise", she answered. "I really appreciate your words, truly."

"Just Sam, my Lady", the Hobbit remarked. "Just call me Sam!"

Shakiiya nodded. "Just Sam then." She kept a break. "And what goes with your question, Frodo", she continued. "…Is that my kinwomen and I have indeed oldest of old Elven blood flowing in our veins."

The four Hobbits were stunned and they stared at Shakiiya in amazement with large eyes. Also Legolas turned his attention to her surprised himself and Aragorn watched over her in thoughts. Shakiiya's just said words had awaken curiosity in the hearts of many members of the fellowship, but Boromir though of following the women in same kind of trance as the rest of his friends, was the only one to feel still uneasy.

He kept on glancing at the warrior women walking around them, as if making sure none of the nine would escape, even they had their weapons on their backs and not ready for use in their hands. He examined them carefully, trying to find even the slightest trace of hostility from their eyes, eventually leaning closer to Aragorn. Not being aware that Shakiiya and the rest of the women could hear perfectly what he whispered into the ear of the ranger next.

"No matter what Gandalf says, I do not trust these women", he said very quietly only to Aragorn. "Just seeing them makes my skin crawl. Have you noticed the leather their clothes are made of and those black lined eyes? Only one tribe I can think of uses leather clothes and paints their eyes like that. And that serpent around the princess' arm, doesn't it just prove my suspicions right that these women aren't to be trusted?"

"What do you mean, Boromir?" Aragorn asked back, not so sure what his companion tried to say.

"I am saying that only the tribe _Haradrim_ uses leather to clothe themselves, and that serpent… It's a clear sign them to belong to the black tribe of the deserts!"

"It is true that serpents are one of the emblems of _Haradrim_…" Aragorn whispered back, looking doubtful. "But even so I don't think…"

"How dare you insult our honored Lady and our kin with such lies!" Yánná's voice exclaimed then, interrupting Aragorn as she stepped next to Boromir, landing a sword on his chest so fast that he froze to his feet just staring at the woman.

"Speaking against our honored Lady and our princess can cost you your life, Man of Gondor, if you won't think the words much more carefully before they come out of your mouth! Because _we_ have _nothing _to do with that tribe of coldblooded murderers and traitors!"

"Yánná!" Shakiiya exclaimed in turn, her voice so commanding despite its calm tone that Yánná jolted as she met her princess' gaze. In a second Shakiiya was next to them, pushing the blade away while stared at her blood-sister.

"We do not lift our weapons against others when there's no reason to it!" Shakiiya said, her voice tense and she nodded to her left side at Boromir. "This man's opinions are his own, and we are not them to judge! However, if he wishes to speak his mind…" Shakiiya directed now a little offended look at Boromir, her gaze poignant, even her face was totally calm. "… I ask for your pardon for my sister, and give you the opportunity to speak freely whatever fears you have, instead of whispering them behind our backs."

Boromir was clearly embarrassed as he answered Shakiiya's direct gaze, but said nothing. Shakiiya's tone and expression truly remained polite and composed, but there was something in her which proved otherwise. Something visible and distinctive to her nature. The stare she gave to Boromir, was after all reflecting something dark. Defiance and anger for the words of insolence laid upon her kin by someone ignorant to her tribe's customs and being. That sharp, terrifying in a way darkness which dwelled in the deepest part of her irises was meant as a warning. And all of them saw it.

Sakiiya then lifted her jaw, taking a step toward the Gondorian. "But I shall remind you of one thing", she mused, her tone the same manner of polite but the men could feel the dangerous edge in it, proving that she was no one to meddle with. "Man's honor is worth to keep. And same way I suggest you would show some respect to our honor we do not wish to be tarnished by indeed blunt ignorance."

Boromir saw the calculating tint in the warrior princess' gaze as its dark threat stared at him under the politeness, still all the same not threatening. But just a reminder to those strangers that Athélèrn anger would blaze easily if their pride was scratched. Realizing this through that remarkable stare from the princess, after a moment of Boromir standing there awkward, he finally bowed and lowered his head.

"Forgive me, my Lady", he said eventually, but did not look at Shakiiya in the eyes while apologizing. Shakiiya only nodded. But then before turning back to the direction they were walking, she looked at Boromir again more serious look on her face. And her eyes were so dark now that none of the fellowship could figure what was the feeling in them as they stared at Boromir.

"We certainly have nothing to do with _Haradrim_, Boromir, Man of Gondor and the son of Denethor. Because I assure you, if we were those you speak of with such hate and contempt equal to ours, we would've taken your lives before you would've even been able to protect yourselves and beware…" Shakiiya explained. And all of those listening realized her words to be true.

She didn't wait for Boromir's another apology, but now turned around and continued her walk under to trees along the trail.

"But in what kind of tribe do you princess and your kinwomen belong then, if I may ask?" Aragorn inquired then, hurrying a little after the young woman who walked surprisingly fast. "I am sure that my friends and I except for Gandalf haven't ever heard about your kingdom or your kin before. Could you tell us a little about your tribe, my Lady Shakiiya?"

Shakiiya looked at Aragorn, until her attention was returned to the Hobbits once again walking right beside her. She exchanged glances with her blood-sisters and finally smirked to herself.

"Yes, what did you mean by having ancient Elven blood flowing in your veins, my Lady?" Merry asked as interested. Sam also looked expecting, as he did love Elves and everything having something to do with that wonderful race.

"Well…" Shakiiya started, now exchanging a look with Yánná, until uttered a laugh. "I am not completely sure will you believe me, as you have never heard of my people before."

"I can prove your words to be true, Shakiiya", Gandalf said then and Shakiiya looked at him. "I've known your kin for many, many years and surely know a thing or two about you. If you want you can leave the talking to me…"

"No, that won't be necessary!" Shakiiya replied and waved her hand. "I know you love a good chance to tell your stories, Gandalf, but I think I can tell about my own race way better than some all-knowing Wizard!"

"True enough", the Wizard admitted and uttered a laugh in turn.

Shakiiya shook her head as jumped on a pretty big rock on her way, as lightly as weighing nothing. Frodo and the others Hobbits watched that still in awe. Shakiiya turned to help the small creatures over the stone, and was spared from answering before they were back on the ground.

"My tribe has its roots in a very distant times", Shakiiya then started to speak after a minute of silence as they kept on walking along the path, which felt like leading them even deeper into the forest. The trees were now bigger and grew more tightly close to each other. Some of the Athélèrn women jumped up on their branches, continuing their soundless journey hidden in the leaves high above.

"The reason why we have Elven blood in our veins, is that actually my kin is a mix of three different races of Middle-Earth. Elves, Dwarves and Men…" Shakiiya continued, taking then another break and giving her listeners the time to understand her words.

At least now each and every one of the fellowship were totally surprised, except for Gandalf who was already aware of this tribe's origins and only kept on walking in silence. Legolas stared at Shakiiya and a couple of the other Athélèrn women in big amazement. How was that possible?

"Our ancestors were the last survivors of the small tribes of Elves, Dwarves and Humans all living close to Misty Mountains and the Elven realm of Imladris, who were exiled from their homes", Shakiiya continued. "They had been living with themselves. Distant from their other kin and their lives were peaceful, or so our history tells… But then one day there was this one great evil force appearing in the past, and that evil tried to destroy these small free colonies of the three race. The evil being the one we call as _Gâshem_."

"What is this _Gâshem_?" Pippin asked and looked at Shakiiya. But Gandalf was the one to explain.

"_Gâshem_ was a being born from the pure darkness by the malice of Morgoth Bauglir, who rose it from the shadows as one of his servants of evil", Gandalf started. Not looking at the Hobbit, but stared straight ahead while talking.

"It was a being with cruel mind and heart, if it had any. It could take any form it desired, and descended itself to these little colonies of Elves, Dwarves and Men in a disguise of a beautiful woman instead of the gruesome snake it usually preferred. Morgoth itself had sent it to destroy them. _Gâshem_ lured its way into the hearts of the men of those tree races by promising power and control over the other races. And eventually, even usually so strong and pure hearts of the Elves were corrupted and changed into as pure darkness as _Gâshem_ itself was. And so, being under its poisonous control, the men of those races rose against their women and chased their wives and own children away from their homes until they managed to kill them, as Gâshem had wanted them to do. Only the lucky ones got away the evil Gâshem had awoken in the men, and those lucky ones gathered together and became these women's ancestors."

"Is that so?" Pippin stated thoughtful. "Sounds horrid! This Morgoth bloke was very nasty if you ask me!"

"It is just extraordinary!" Legolas commented after listening to the story too, his forehead a little wrinkled. "There has never been any record of this in my kin's documents!"

"That is because as Gandalf said, our ancestors were chased away from their homes and thought to be murdered till the last woman and child, my Lord prince of Mirkwood", Shakiiya said to Legolas and turned to look at him.

"The men who went through this deed of _Gâshem_ were left alone, and in time they perished as the evil wished. And as there was no one to miss the women and their children after they had fled from their homes, they gathered together in these woods of Úthulien and settled themselves in here, creating eventually the tribe of Athélèrn. Our tribe has never truly set foot outside our own borders after the mass murder of our ancestors, so there was no one to write about this event as all the others involved were killed."

Legolas answered the princess' gaze a little surprised, as she had just addressed him as royalty even he hadn't straightly revealed himself as the son of the Elven king. But then he only concluded Shakiiya to really have recognized his father's name as the one of the Elven king of Mirkwood.

"I am sorry", he said politely and smiled a bit sadly, which Shakiiya answered thankful before turning away again.

"So what happened to the _Gâshem_?" Sam asked.

"After the exile of our kin they indeed gathered into one and hid in these woods in order to regroup and heal from the wounds _Gâshem_ had left in them", Shakiiya now continued the story. "They were led by one strong willed and young woman, who had found them this place in the forest and decided on making it their new home. And after a while, a good will showed itself to them. A good power we call in our language the _Chârem_, the Great."

There was another break as Shakiiya's words sank into the minds of the nine.

"We do not know what this good power actually was, or was it even a true man. But the woman who it appeared to always called it simply a good might, the _Chârem_ the great, as it means good will in our language, which also is a combination of Elvish and the languages of the Men and Dwarves."

"That explains the similiarities in your language with the Elvish…" Aragorn stated. Shakiiya nodded.

"The _Chârem_ appeared to the leader, to that young woman who had led them to their new village, and told her that it was able to help the people of Athélèrn with its power", Shakiiya continued then. "And _the Great_ gave our ancestors its power and trained them to be fighters, warriors of the light against the darkness of _Gâshem_ and Morgoth. It mixed the three bloodlines together and created the true sisterhood of Athélèrn, a new bloodline ever seen in the Middle-Earth. And to that young woman who it had first spoken, it gave the mission to lead our women to a fight against _Gâshem_. Or so the legend goes. And so the days of fear and death were over to our kin, and the earlier being known as _Gâshem_, the Serpent of Darkness, was destroyed by those three races it had tried to destroy himself for so long. All that happened many, many years ago before the stars on the sky of Middle-Earth had yet started to shine over the land."

"Who was the woman who led them to victory?" Frodo inquired then after being so quiet for a long time. He met Shakiiya's eyes and saw a warm smile spread on her lips.

"She was my mother", she revealed. Frodo's eyes widened.

"The queen of Athélèrn", Legolas specified with a smile also. Shakiiya nodded slowly.

Shakiiya looked at the Hobbits with a smile on her lips, mostly at Frodo and lifted up her left arm, showing her serpent bracelet made out of silver to them. "This serpent symbolizes _Chârem_ the Great. The savior of our kin, who sometimes took a form of a White Snake. That was the only worldly form our history knows, and as my mother has described it as to us. She was the only one truly to see _Chârem_, and no one knows where it exactly came from to our aid. But as quickly as it had appeared and helped us fight against _Gâshem_, it vanished and our history doesn't tell it to have ever returned directly to us. But still we pray to _the Great_ for its protection and its power to be granted to us in the times of most dark…"

"Quite a story lass!" Gimli said, and actually looked like to have enjoyed to hear the story of Athélèrn tribe. "That was very interesting indeed!"

"The story of us wild women?" Shakiiya said questionably and glanced at the Dwarf amused. "Well that's how we came to be. And now you know…"

"But wait a minute!" Merry exclaimed then and looked at Shakiiya suspiciously. "You said that thing with that _Gâshem_ creature happened many, many years ago before the stars over Middle-earth had started to shine. That can't be, because your mother couldn't have been alive back then!"

All of the eight now looked at Shakiiya in doubt. But she only smiled and looked at Merry mischievously.

"My mother is the oldest of our race", she told them. "And because we come partly from the ancient bloodline of the Elves and also long aged Dwarves, my mother has walked over these forest lands for a longer time than any of you can imagine…"

Everyone were quiet for a while.

"How old is your mother then?" suddenly Boromir asked, now looking at Shakiiya with confident eyes, also interested. Shakiiya smirked to herself as met his gaze.

"Let's just say that many winters and summers have passed since my mother was born", she responded mysteriously, walking forward the grassy trail and she now directed her eyes to the leaves above their heads. "It has been ten thousand years since the coming of _Chârem_. Ten thousand years, since my mother became the true queen of Athélèrn."

"Your mother is ten thousand years old?!" Merry exclaimed and stared at Shakiiya his eyes like plates. The others were as stunned as he was, even Legolas who came from the same bloodline of long age. But Shakiiya's mother the queen was even older than his own father.

"Or more. She does not reveal her true age to even me, her daughter. She says telling that number will make her feel old…"

Some of the companions smiled slightly amused, until Aragorn spoke. "I've met very old Elves, but your mother to be so old is really remarkable", he said true admiration in his voice. Shakiiya smiled.

"Yes, in fact she is very old."

"Truly someone so aged must be very wise and a good leader", Legolas mused and looked at Shakiiya politely, meaning what he said. Shakiiya nodded her head.

"Thank you. She truly is. She has protected our tribe and our women whole her life, and there's no one who could replace her."

"Then let us pray that she will continue living as long as the Earth itself exists."

Shakiiya stopped her walking and she met Legolas' gaze, them sharing a stare for a couple of seconds until she made another, surprisingly gentler smile. But letting her eyes drop she then once again was walking ahead of everyone forward in the woods. But then finally the nine started to see signs of population in the all so green surroundings.

There were now another two huge and old trees ahead of them, hanging their branches over the trail they still followed. And stopping under them they saw there were two small guardian huts built hidden in the branches and as Shakiiya whisled, making the same sound of an owl they had heard a moment before the attack, four other Athélèrn came to sight from the huts and from the forest. Also holding those strange looking bows in their slender hands. Shakiiya talked to them in Athélèrn and their wondering looking faces turned into smiles as they stepped away, greeting the passing guests as Elves would for the another amazement of the nine.

And as they passed that first checkpoint, the fellowship saw the forest growing more thin and the trail widen into a road past the all the time fewer trees. Until eventually the forest ended and there were two high cliffs rising from the ground ahead of them, continuing as two lines of mountains to the left and right as far as a Hobbit, or even Elven eye could see.

Then especially the four Hobbits were surprised as many of the Athélèrn women rushed forth from behind them. And all of a sudden they jumped up on both of the cliffs, on a couple of ledges coming out of them and then just vanished. Walking forward, straight into the stone walls. There must've been holes in the rock, secret entrances, which couldn't be seen from the ground when the landings were so high above them. And those leaps of that length that even some Elves would've been jealous of, was the thing which surprised the Hobbits the most, which Shakiiya noted and smiled amused. But she turned then toward the nine companions and smiled again, pointing at a low main entrance mined into the stone.

"Welcome to our village, gentlemen", Shakiiya said, and then lifted her brows looking even more amused. "You do realize that this is a great honor for you to be able to step under this gate. Because you are the first men to step into our village for centuries", Shakiiya continued, this time seriously.

After exchanging another look with the Elven prince, without any word more Shakiiya slipped through the low gate inside the rock wall, the nine and the rest of the Athélèrn women following after her.

They didn't step into darkness as the fellowship had thought, but instead they followed Shakiiya into a narrow, short stone corridor full of sunlight. Coming down from the clear blue sky. And as they looked ahead, their eyes widened. They were now looking at a small village, some of it built on the landings of the mountain walls, which circled around the village like a sheltering protection wall, rest of it built on the ground.

It wasn't that big of a village and part of the houses were mined inside the rock as caves, as some of the people of Athélèrn seemed to live in tents made out of same kind of leather as their clothes. And as the nine let their amazed gazes wander, far away at the end of the middle sized clearing between the mountains they saw exceptional actual building. Carved out of dark wood, but still it leant against the rock walls, which probably worked as the back wall of the wide looking building. But their examination was cut short by Shakiiya, who immediately made her way forward along the path which led through the village, past all tents and practice areas. Which there were several as well, though the size of the valley between the mountains was indeed small.

As the fellowship kept on walking behind the princess along the path, they saw many women and girls in different ages, attired the same way as these fifteen other women who they had first met earlier. And the nine now really thought this tribe of Athélèrn women to be completely different from the other races of Middle-Earth. And that these women really were like some wild, native warrior tribe.

As they turned to look back, the Hobbits saw the women who had jumped onto the landings outside of the village gate now emerge from the stone walls inside the village. Frodo followed their thin bodies sneak through the cracks, and thought that there must've been many passages from the outside to inside hidden in the heights, which these women only knew to use.

The air was filled by caraway of drums, and a song which sounded very peculiar too to the ears of the nine. The language of course was Athélèrn, but the way it was sung was odd to the new listeners. And as the thrumming came closer and turned louder, the fellowship saw many women dancing at the two sides of the path going through the whole village. And not any traditional dance danced in the celebrations in the common cultures they were aware of, but the movements of the women dancing were vulgar. Shocking and edgy, out of place. It reminded like a combination of moves taken from different animals mixed with the different patterns of swordplay, and it indeed looked very wild and odd, but still somehow very fascinating and skillful to the nine strangers who had never seen anything like that.

They followed as those different aged women moved their bodies in the beat or the drums in unbelievable ways, which were played by a couple of the other women who also sang that song ringing in the air like a song sung before the war. The drums and the song made everything so hectic, so dangerous feeling that those women who used every part of their body from the toes to the tip of their fingers, really looked like those deadly but beautiful warrior women Shakiiya had told the Athélèrn to be. And even the dance movements were indeed more vulgar and extraordinary than the nine males had ever seen performed in any other culture, still the way the women completed their dance in the group formation so skillfully and creatively that the fellowship couldn't turn their eyes away. The Athélèrn truly were weird, primeval tribe.

Their way went past the dancing women, who during their movements along with all of the other women of Athélèrn gave the nine strangers curious glances as they walked by. The women had smiles on their faces, but their expressions couldn't be read when they followed now the fellowship with their eyes who walked after their princess.

The nine noticed how many of the women came forward delighted smiles on their faces and greeted their princess with the deepest respect. Shakiiya answered by putting her hand on their foreheads, sliding three fingers down to their jaw and smiled back as delighted. The people of Athélèrn clearly loved their princess, and that kind of affection seen by the nine men made them smile for their obvious unity as blood-sisters.

They then kept on walking forward, toward the dark wooden building passing all the time more and more women clothed in leather in the same kind of tight, meager dresses and other weird clothes only this tribe used. But revealing only trained pairs of arms and legs, hinting of the power living in their swings if ever met them with a sword.

Gimli also looked around as did Legolas, looking surprisingly interested for an Elf, and both of them as did the rest of the seven noted that some of the women of this tribe looked notably different. Being much, much shorter and having heavier built than the slender more Elven like women. And they could only think of one reason for that. It must've been true when Shakiiya had said the tribe being created by the combinated bloodlines of the Elves, Dwarves and Men, as weird and unacceptable as it might've sounded. Those off the case looking women demonstrated the Dwarf blood very clearly.

"This is amazing!" Merry said really amazed and looked around the small village and its inhabitants, as did rest of the Hobbits. "I've never thought there would be a tribe like this in Middle-Earth."

"Yeah, these women are very interesting", Frodo concured as also glanced at the women they passed, who looked back at him as curious as he did. "They're very unique and independent race, although being so small."

"How many women belong to your tribe, my Lady Shakiiya?" Aragorn then queried, after also had had his time of amazed examination. Shakiiya directed her attention now back to the men after being busy with greeting many of her friends and other fellow women.

"We are nothing but a very small tribe of survivals", Shakiiya said smiling also, now letting her gaze wander around her people. "The sisterhood of Athélèrn consist only of 70 brave women still left to represent our bloodline. We are all that's left of those who came to be by the will of survival, but we have managed to continue our race during the time. But even though our numbers are small, on a battlefield our power is equal to an army of two hundred heads or more…"

"But how, if I may ask?" Gimli said then, asking about Shakiiya's earlier words as he stomped after her. Starting to get a little uncomfortable by the stares of the countless beautiful women, which some of them were those dwarfish ones, which also made Gimli very confused. Shakiiya and Aragorn looked at the Dwarf questionably.

"I mean how could you have survived till these days, if there are no men around here? How can you have children if you just live here with women only?" Gimli continued with another question.

Legolas looked now a little shocked by the Dwarf's question and gave him a judgmental glance, as Aragorn wrinkled his brows. The Hobbits were embarrassed.

"Gimli!" Aragorn said a bit more quietly, but looking also judgmental. "That was a bit rude."

Indeed Gimli realized that his question had been a little tactless itself, and he looked embarrassed as well. But Shakiiya didn't take it to heart and only smiled a bit sadly.

"After the exile of our women in the beginning of our race, we have never allowed a man to step inside the walls of our village", Shakiiya said, repeating herself a little as she glanced at Gimli. "Even since those times we haven't trusted the hearts of men, and so we became the tribe of women. We think that the hearts of men are weak. They are easily corrupted and their will is easily weakened, as their minds can be controlled only by a single phrase if the words are selected correctly…"

Shakiiya had unreadable look on her face, but her eyes were darker. Full of sorrow for the lost lives of their murdered ancestors, though it had come to pass so long before. "We do not trust men, and that is why we don't let any man live inside these walls. For that reason every boy born in this village isn't allowed to stay…"

"So you abandon them?" Merry remarked then, suddenly horrified and disbelief in his voice. Now the rest of the fellowship except Gandalf also looked somewhat shocked.

"Do you kill them?" Pippin asked, a little carefully.

Shakiiya's eyes widened and there even were a flash of tiny anger in her gaze, the same dark bewilderment visible in her sometimes so gentle looking irises as she turned around sharply to look at Pippin.

"We are not savages, master Hobbit!" Shakiiya said tensely, narrowing her eyes slightly. "We _do not_ kill our own children, were they girls or boys! Yes, it is true that boys cannot be allowed to stay to live among us women to become the possible threat to our kin, as happened in the past thousands of years ago when Melkor sent _Gâshem_ to destroy us. But those male babies aren't killed. We arrange that those children can have a nice home in the families of the near Human village, who are aware of our traditions, and are more than happy to raise the boys born in this village."

Shakiiya stood still for a moment answering Pippin's gaze, not angrily, but serious as every one of the nine stared at her silent. And her point became very clear to them, especially to Pippin and Merry who confronted that strong and proud Athélèrn gaze. Until Shakiiya freed Pippin from her eyes' grasp and letting them sweep through the faces of the other members of the fellowship, she turned around so fast that her long hair swung in the air as sharply.

"Besides…" Shakiiya continued then, a bit more quietly stopping briefly, some kind of sadness or regret in her tone even. "It is very rare for any child to be born in this village…"

They had now reached a small uphill and Shakiiya started to climb it with fast steps, others now rushing after her. Both Pippin and Merry felt bad, as did all of the eight who had even thought of the women of this tribe to be so cruel to kill their children if they were of the wrong gender. Pippin and Merry rushed to Shakiiya's side, looking up to her face a sorry expression on theirs.

"Forgive us, Shakiiya", Pippin bidded, his voice truly ashamed. "We shouldn't have speculated something so horrible out loud, even we didn't know was it true or not."

"Yes, we are very sorry my Lady", Merry agreed and made a hasty quick bow. "We didn't mean to offend you or your blood-sisters…"

Then Shakiiya sighed. And closing her eyes briefly, she stopped again. "I am not mad at you", she said then and looked at the two Hobbits, surprising them by then smiling her friendly smile and put now her hands on each of the two Hobbit's foreheads like she had done with many of the women and girls of the tribe.

"I guess it is quite cruel for us to exile all the men away from our village in such a helpless and young age, and it is understandable for you to think that. So I don't blame you for you unawareness. Your doubts only make you humane, don't you think?" she said, looking a little thoughtful while speaking. The Hobbits peeked at her face between her fingers amazed. Shakiiya's words had been quite wise.

Then once again Shakiiya walked forward, her hands retreating from Pippin and Merry's foreheads. They sighed for relief and looked happy again, knowing that Shakiiya hadn't gotten hurt by their remark. And so once again the fellowship followed Shakiiya up to the low hill rising to the direction of the wooden building, only wondering the different culture showing around them. There were no other houses or tents close to that building and both Aragorn and Legolas though it to be the palace of the queen. The accommodation of the royal family, and where the queen probably received her guests.

"This is the so called royal palace", Shakiiya indeed said, lifting her hand to point at the dark palace a smile on her lips. "My mother will see you inside."

And without any comments the fellowship once again followed her as she continued over the hill, walking straight to the entrance of the palace. There were some trees growing at the both sides of the palace and the dark wood shone in the sunlight so, that the nine men could see tiny round jewels shine in its light in many colors, sunken into the wood. Same kind of jewels which also decorated Shakiiya's bracelet.

The entrance was covered by dark red cloth and Shakiiya pulled it aside, waving the men to enter before her. So they did one by one, until she was the only one to be still outside. The rest of the Athélèrn escort who had still remained with the fellowship and their princess, stopped at the entrance and didn't either go in. And after exchanging a few words with them also Shakiiya finally stepped inside, the cloth shutting all the real daylight out of the throne room they had entered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold**; thoughts

* * *

><p>The throne room wasn't either very big, but big enough to all of the women of Athélèrn to gather inside the palace if their queen had something to announce. The room didn't let any daylight in as said, but it was lit by countless candles and torches, which warm glow against the wooden walls made the atmosphere remind of one in the caves of the Dwarves. The room was high, higher than it looked from outside, and there were two thick carved pillars holding it up on both sides, in middle of them being situated a couple of low benches.<p>

On the every wall the fellowship could see many different kind of weapons of the Athélèrn. All of them being as weird looking as the bows the women had been holding earlier. But what made their eyes next widen was the person laying on a bench at the end of the throne room. Leaning on cushions softening the hard platform, they finally saw the queen of the Athélèrn. Shakiiya's mother, and the ruler of the forest of Úthulien. And she was impressive sight as she glanced over the guests and nine men, surprise in her as warm eyes as Shakiiya's.

The members of the fellowship really stared at the queen in same kind of daze as at Shakiiya earlier back in the woods. The queen didn't look anything like her daughter, with her long raven black hair and as dark eyes. But she was extremely beautiful. The same kind of features she shared with Shakiiya were the only proof of them to be a mother and daughter, though being minor. But Shakiiya's mother was like a true Elven queen. And when you thought about it, she was as sublime and elegant as Lady of Lothlórien, Galadriel. The only difference was that the queen of Athélèrn was more proud and fierce.

She looked like a true female warrior even she didn't bear any weapons or armor, but was also attired into a dress made of brown leather like her other blood-sisters. But like her daughter's clothes, also on the hem and on the short sleeves there were feathers sown at the ends, which covered her shoulders and thighs as if being part of her own body. The very presence and the aura around her, which every one of those men could sense, only proved for great wisdom and power and so the queen's gaze was deep, and wise. A lot seen and examined the strangers carefully until they hit on her daughter who then walked to the throne. And putting her arms on her chest, Shakiiya dropped elegantly down on her right knee and let her head sank for respect.

"My honored, dear mother", Shakiiya said, using surprisingly common tongue and then stood up as fastly as she had dropped down to greet the ruler of her tribe. "I have brought these nine men for you to cast your judgement upon. They had accidentally wandered into our lands while trying to pass the forest from the west, but lost their way. I have explained the situation to them and they understand the mistake they have made."

Shakiiya's mother cast her gaze over the men, stopping longer on Legolas, who immediately after meeting her gaze also bent down and made the formal Elven greeting, earning a dazzling smile from her. The nine companions jolted a little when suddenly with most graceful movements she now stood up and spread her arms, smiling at her daughter.

"I thank you my daughter, for your loyalty to your mother and our laws", she said gently and Shakiiya walked over to her mother, as the queen now first swept three fingers over Shakiiya's face before pressed her forehead against her daughter's. That gesture seemed too very foreign to the fellowship, but looked somehow intense. So loving and affectionate that also that made smiles spread on the men's faces. But in a fast moment once again Shakiiya had stepped away from her mother and the queen was now watching over the nine members of the fellowship very curiously.

"I see you have come from very distant, different places to my kingdom", the queen continued then, smiling sweetly which could've stopped the men's hearts. Her voice was so lovely that it flowed like a river itself, but still there was authority hidden under the soft tone. Masked threat of suffocated ember, as well easily igniting into dangerous fire.

She put her right hand on her heart and bowed, and the men saw that she wore the same king of serpent bracelet as her daughter. But the way she bowed to them and welcomed them to her kingdom was so noble and sincere that they were touched in their hearts.

"My name is Miyériel, and I am the queen of the tribe Athélèrn. Me and my kinswomen welcome you into our humble village and apologize for you to have to cross your path due of our laws", the queen said, sitting back down and lifted her right leg on the left, so elegantly that felt even impossible to think that she had both Human and Dwarf blood too flowing in her veins.

The men watched in daze, even Gandalf who had met this warrior queen before. Miyériel's eyes now did travel on Gandalf and she smiled delighted.

"Mithrandir!" she exclaimed and looked as pleased as Shakiiya had after meeting the old Wizard. She stretched her arm and waved the Wizard to come closer. "We haven't had the pleasure to hear your wise advice for a couple of centuries", the queen continued, as Gandalf did walk toward the throne smiling and bowed down to the woman.

"Indeed my queen Miyériel, it has been long, but I see you have not changed", Gandalf said politely. "Your people still bloom and you my queen are as beautiful as ever."

The queen laughed shaking her head slightly and she directed amused look toward the Wizard. "Such a flirt as always", she noted, smiling that friendly smile of hers, which reminded of Shakiiya's. Then she turned her attention back to the others. "And you eight, I'd be delighted to learn to know you better also. State your names with no fear!"

And so did the eight men introduce themselves once again and the queen smiled pleased, nodding her head.

"Good. Now, my daughter said you to have taken a way on your journey through my forest, if I understood correctly…" She sneaked a quick peek at Shakiiya, until returned her eyes to the fellowship lifting her brows. "On what purpose are you traveling through this forest? What could be your destination, if you can bestow upon me the privilege to know the course of your minds? As maybe the wisdom that to me has been given can offer you a new perspective or guidance", she continued. Gandalf nodded in turn, turning back a bit toward the rest of the nine.

"Indeed, we can my queen", he consented. "We took a shortcut through the forest thinking it would save us some time on our long journey. We accidentally mistook your realm as our path, and we ask your forgiveness for the trouble our presence might've caused. And would appreciate all your wise advice…"

"Nonsense! If your deeds are honorable, there is no need to apologize! It is always delightful to have such rare guests as you, as we do not have them very often as you might know", Miyériel said. "And when it comes to seeking guidance from me in some possible case, I would be very pleased to be of any help…" Her gaze swept through them once more. But then her eyes suddenly hardened and she looked at Shakiiya.

"I do not pry your destination more, if it is that secretive to be told. But I must ask you this… Did you or did you not find anything suspicious after you entered this forest?" she asked then, totally serious, her expression changed. The fellowship looked confused.

"No, my queen, we did not find anything out of ordinary after entering Úthulien", Aragorn answered. "What do you mean by asking?"

There was a slight relief on the queen's face as she directed her eyes at Aragorn. "It just crossed my mind if you noticed anything out of place. We have kept very hard watch in our lands lately because of the everyday growing darkness and evil, even inside our borders…" she said.

"I was sent to check if there were any enemies moving inside our borders when we came upon you", Shakiiya cut in then, all the gazes of the fellowship falling on her briefly. "We had received some strange reports from our scouts, but they made no sense when we arrived at the scene later this morning. If there had been something in the woods, it had vanished."

"By this evil do you mean Orcs, your majesty?" now Legolas inquired, looking at Shakiiya in the end. Shakiiya let her eyes drop as her mother answered.

"There have been some of their herds passing through the forest and our lands from time to time…" she started. "But this recent occurrence… I do not know where they Orcs or some other trickery of Mordor. What is certain is that the dark presence grows every single day in the forest… Did you not feel it after entering?"

Legolas looked down and the rest of the fellowship either shook their heads or looked thoughtful. Miyériel sighed and leant back her eyes closed.

"I guess as we have lived in this forest so long, we have come to sense the evil in it as in inside our own bodies…" she said quietly, as more of a statement. Then she opened her eyes looking at Gandalf.

"Can you tell me something, Mithrandir? Is there anything to be afraid of either here, or outside our borders we should be aware of?" she then asked, looking completely serious again. And then they exchanged a small conversation conserning the state of Middle-Earth. At the end the queen rested her head against her hand.

"I knew things were starting to change from bad to worse soon…" she said glancing up to the fellowship. "… But to hear the One Ring to have been found and decided to be brought back to the Mount Doom to be destroyed… It is truly relieving to hear under these dark clouds of danger hanging over the Middle-Earth as well as our kin…"

Some of the fellowship started squirming uncomfortable for the fact that Gandalf had so easily revealed the true intention of their journey to the queen, even though she seemed to be their ally for now. But still their quest was a secret after all, and none of them were supposed to reveal its true nature to outsiders. Boromir looked at the Wizard sharply.

"Was it really wise to reveal our mission to her, Gandalf?" he whispered, once again thinking no one else and either the queen wasn't able to hear him.

Shakiiya wrinkled her forehead for annoyance, which only Legolas and the Hobbits noticed. Merry and Pippin did utter laughs as they saw her finally roll her eyes before looking at the roof briefly. Even Legolas shot a small smile toward her as Boromir kept on talking.

"…I mean, our mission is already at risk to fail without anyone else knowing we have the One Ring in our hands. What if… What if this queen wants to have it for herself…" he continued. But he and the rest were surprised by a cheerful laugh coming from the throne. And they indeed saw Shakiiya's mother laughing at Boromir's suggestion. She was very amused.

"Trust me, son of Gondor, I bear no such interest of obtaining this object to myself!" she answered in behalf of the Wizard and leant forward, looking Boromir into eyes. "I do not believe in such things as the Ring you speak of. I believe they cannot be used into anything good, as eventually they all can be corrupted into something else from the true purpose they were meant while preparing them. No matter which race holds the title of being the one forging such objects! My power will not be assured by such petty things as One Rings!"

There was a mix of embarrassment and annoyance on Boromir's face as he answered the queen's look briefly, before turning it away. But then Miyériel's eyes flashed and she leant back.

"Or if your heart is still in doubt and you wish not to believe my words, you can indeed leave as soon as you all wish… However before we know the owner of the dark presence in the woods, it would be wise for you to stay here, even if it would bring you unwanted delay. It is for your own protection, even more the reason as you have the Ring-bearer among you! This, is my advice to you, unwanted or not!" Miyériel smiled at Frodo, who sent it back a bit halfheartedly.

Then there was a shriek of a falcon splitting the air, and all of them saw indeed one, tiny bodied bird fly at the ceiling. Gimli let out a huff.

"A falcon! It is an enemy spy no doubt! Well, Legolas, what are you waiting for, shoot it quickly!" he exclaimed while lifting his own axe.

All of the nine heads followed the tiny bird flying with extremely quick wings above them, some of them wary for Gimli's remark. Legolas gave him a look until slowly took out his bow as his intention truly to shoot the bird, taking his aim.

But he was stopped by Shakiiya who now suddenly rushed to his side, pushing the bow away and lifted her hand, making a quick whistling sound which also reminded of a falcon cry. Then Legolas and the others watched in awe as immediately the bird followed the whistle, and in a blink of an eye waved its long wings as landed on Shakiiya's hold out hand, making a pleasant squeak.

Shakiiya smiled. And pulling the bird closer whispered something in her language to the bird and then smoothed its brown and black feathers covered in spots. That falcon also looked unfamiliar to the nine outsiders and they admired those long, silvery feathers at the end of the bird's wings as well as one silver colored stripe on its head.

The falcon tilted its head as Shakiiya's fingers smoothed it and it let out many satisfied sounds. Eventually it shrieked once more, lower, and jumped on her shoulder, rubbing itself against her neck before flashing its wings once more. Many eyebrows rose.

"Is it… yours?" Merry asked then, lifting his brows once more. Shakiiya looked at him smiling.

"Well, technically no, he is not mine. But he is my dear friend and companion. He flies wherever he desires, and sometimes comes back to greet me", she answered. Merry grinned curious.

"He is yours?" Legolas asked too, as if not hearing Shakiiya's words. Shakiiya's lifted her brows now in turn and sighed lightly, rolling her eyes quickly until smiled a little at the Elf.

"Yes, I guess he is mine, if you have to put it that way. I have raised him, and that is why he acts so friendly with me. He loves people as much as I do…"

Then Shakiiya made another whistle and then the falcon rose in the air, now flying to Gandalf and sat on his shoulder, glancing at the members of the fellowship with wise red eyes. Gandalf uttered a laugh as the bird examined the Wizard until rubbed his head now against his beard, before flying back to Shakiiya who extended her hand out again. Obediently he flew back straight away, staying there until she ordered him to fly away, the bird all the time looking at the nine strangers interested.

"I am sorry I tried to…" Legolas started then, seeming to be a bit embarrassed in fact, which was quite a peculiar sight. Shakiiya shook her head.

"Do not worry. There was no harm done. And I am to believe that even though you must be an exceptional bowman, prince Legolas, even your careful aim and sharp eyes couldn't get to him in time. He is very fast…"

"How strange for him to be so friendly with people", now Frodo stated, smiling surprised. Shakiiya shrugged and looked at the bird, who answered the gaze.

"Well… Sometimes to me he seems much more than ordinary bird. He is unique individual among all the falcons of these lands…"

"Maybe it is like that because he thinks of you as his mother", Aragorn then suggested, smiling widely amused. Shakiiya was surprised by this remark but then just laughed that same light laugh of hers and shook her head. Then another shout broke the silence.

"Khôr! Where did you go, Khôr?!" a clear child like voice shouted somewhere close. And many pairs of eyes turned to see indeed a young girl run inside the throne room from its left side, near the throne.

The girl was younger than Shakiiya, around thirteen to fourteen as she still was very thin and shorter to other adults, but her clothes were the same design of Athélèrn tribe. Her long dark hair was hold back by a long braid, and on her hand she had the same kind of snake bracelet like Shakiiya and the queen. Only it was smaller and the snake figure only rounded her wrist. But same kind of bright red jewels shone its light out of the snake's eyes and its jaws.

The fellowship followed as the girl suddenly stopped. And after looking at Shakiiya for a moment, a broad smile rose on her lips and she now ran to her, wrapping her arms around Shakiiya's torso.

_"You're back sister!"_ the girl exclaimed in Athélèrn. And there was another surprise seen in the fellowship's eyes as they stared at the two.

Legolas, who stood nearest of the two now examined the younger girl and compared her face to Shakiiya's, truly seeing similiarities even he yet had not understood their such close relation. Not until Shakiiya now smiled as widely and wrapped her free arm around her younger sister too and spoke in common tongue as answered.

"Hello, sister", she answered. The falcon now jumped on her left shoulder as her sister lifted her eyes up on Shakiiya's face, glancing at the bird and giving it a squint.

"Khôr just flew away all of a sudden in middle of the target practice!" Shakiiya's sister shouted then, pointing at the falcon before crossing her arms. Shakiiya gave her falcon, whose name apparently was Khôr, one amused look before laughing a little.

"Píríel, you know he isn't that dependable in practice, as he does have a tendency to fly away in the middle…" Shakiiya said back a bit matter-of-factly.

Some of the fellowship uttered amused laughs. And as Píríel sneaked a quick peek at Legolas next to her, she blushed after seeing the Elf's warm smile upon her. She quirked her eyebrow at her older sister.

"Then why doesn't he do that with you?" she asked challengingly. "With you he always carries the target bags neatly as long as needed and doesn't run away! And while I try, he always plays with me!" Píríel directed another glare at the bird, who only tilted his head and answered her look innocently. But then after a short laugh Shakiiya then became more serious and turned her sister around to face the fellowship.

"Now Píríel, you mustn't be rude to our guests", she said and nodded toward the nine men. "You know Gandalf, but these other gentlemen are rare guests in our village and you should introduce yourself, instead of blabbering everything indifferent concerning only us…"

Píríel gave Shakiiya a short sorry glance before letting her eyes first hit on Gandalf. And then she made the Elven greet, her mother smiling approvingly.

"My name is Píríel. I am the second princess of the Athélèrn tribe of women and three thousand years old! I like archery, hunting, swordplay and swimming and my favorite past time is…" Shakiiya's sister then said, trailing a bit off.

"That is enough, Píríel", Shakiiya said then, interrupting and shaking her head a bit with a small sigh, which also made the men laugh. Shakiiya's sister seemed to be very talkative and energetic young girl. Well, if young was the right word… Then Legolas was the first to respond as he bowed, answering the Elven greet with a smile.

"I am pleased to meet the other, younger princess of tribe Athélèrn. My name is Legolas, and I am the prince of Mirkwood, my Lady Píríel", he said and met the younger girl's eyes.

Píríel smiled back, another blush making its way on her cheeks as she nodded. But then she directed her eyes forward to the others, who greeted and introduces themselves once again in the same fashion as Legolas one at a time. Píríel answered their greetings as politely as was proper. She still stood in front of her sister, Shakiiya's hand on her shoulder but she kept on glancing at Legolas shyly until she then rushed to Gandalf, her eyes glowing for excitement.

"I must say my queen, you have two charming daughters. Very fit to be the future rulers of your tribe", Aragorn said politely after a moment stepping forward, earning a thankful smile from the girls'mother as Shakiiya did make amused browlifting to no one in particular, which made Legolas chuckle under his breath. Shakiiya seemed to be much more with her both feet on the ground when it came to etiquette and polite way of talking, even she did honor them of course.

"I thank you Aragon, son of Arathorn for your kind words. Yes, I am very blessed to have two such wonderful children as my own…" she answered nodding, until extended her right arm as a call to Píríel, who immediately ran to her mother, sitting next to her on the throne. Then Gimli suddenly stepped up too.

"Indeed the women of Athélèrn are beyond comparing in beauty and wisdom!" he concured, his head held high for respect. The queen smirked amused.

"Thank you Gimli son of Glóin, for your praises also. But I am afraid I do not know what to answer to this all so polite claim. I think we might be left out by other very beautiful race as our cousins… Or what do you say, Legolas, son of the great Elven king Thranduil? Is there any Elven maidens who are more beautiful than the women of this village?" she continued then sarcastically, looking now at the Elf mischievously. Legolas was surprised but then bowed slightly.

"I can't really say, your majesty", he answered truthfully, looking at the queen straight into eyes. "The concept of beauty cannot be weighed in outer appearance only. True beauty isn't usually seen outside, and even the ugliest of things can carry the gentliest and most beautiful inners…"

Queen Miyériel smiled agreeably and nodded to him. Legolas met Shakiiya's gaze shortly as she was staring at the Elven prince measuring, until they smiled each other breaking their quick stare. But then all of a sudden one Athélèrn woman dashed inside the throne room and Shakiiya took a step past Legolas.

_"What is it?"_ she asked, wrinkling her brows lightly as the entered woman came to her, looking somewhat startled. The fellowship saw Shakiiya's eyes widen as she listened to the words of the woman, and her head next flashed to look at her mother.

"What is the meaning of this?" her mother queried, standing now up once again looking questionable. Shakiiya frowned even deeper and her expression was suddenly cold.

"Orcs", she revealed voice as cold as her face, turning now to her mother completely. "They have entered inside our borders, and are now moving straight toward the main gate as we speak!" Shakiiya continued. All of those in the room now gasped.

The Hobbits looked startled, but Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli only also wrinkled their brows for disgust as Shakiiya's mother stepped down next to her older daughter.

"I shall go. It is known that their group isn't that large, and I shall go against them with few of our women!" Shakiiya said then, turning away.

She threw her hand holding Khôr up, and as he once again rose in the air she started to run in a flash through the floor toward the exit. Her mother looked after her looking very serious, but then another voice called out.

"I'll come too!" Píríel exclaimed and ran to her sister, who stared at her first surprised. But then Shakiiya put her hands on her shoulders, shaking her head.

"No, Píríel. You stay here", Shakiiya ordered simply. Her sister's face twisted for annoyance.

"Why? I am old enough to come! I can fight! I can take care of myself, and there is no danger if the number of the Orcs isn't that high anyway…"

"Píríel!" Shakiiya said more loudly, directing a commanding look in her sister's own. Everyone could see now with only that one look that she truly was the crown princess born to give orders, as Píríel froze on her spot even Shakiiya's voice had been gentle.

Shakiiya sighed. "I know you are strong and can fight. But even one Orc can be a great danger, if you go out to face it with blind mind clouded by your own self-confidence. Sometimes bravery is a flaw that can be a danger to our life…" She kept a break, until saw a flicker of understanding in her sister's eyes. She smiled briefly, placing a quick kiss on her forehead. "That is why you have to stay here. It is not your day to join the fight yet, and you know this Píríel."

Píríel nodded. "I know. I understand."

Shakiiya smiled wider. And after sweeping a trace of hair out of Píríel's face then she turned to leave again, until Legolas then took a step closer to Shakiiya.

"Let us come and help", he offered, and Shakiiya stopped briefly looking at him, her eyes being visited by thankful expression but she only shook her head again.

"No. You must stay here too. If the Orcs were sent to find you, they would know of you if you come. And even if they aren't after you, they would find out this way…" Shakiiya answered. There was realization in Legolas' face as he slightly then nodded. But Shakiiya then flashed a quick thankful smile to him.

"I thank you for your brave heart, _hurrén_. It is needed in the future of your quest…"

After saying that it took only a second as Shakiiya had rushed then to one of the walls of the hall and taken a sword in her hand, running outside, leaving the queen and the fellowship standing alone with Píríel who was staring after her sister. The queen then took a step closer to them.

"My daughter is right, _hurrén_ Legolas. You all are safer to stay here, as long as the Orcs do not know of you. But are you not to be troubled. Shakiiya and the others will take care of these creatures, are they after you or not. So, do not step outside of this throne room, is it understood?"

The queen had said this gently as she also now walked to the same wall and took a spear to herself, now too directing her steps toward the door after her daughter.

"Wherever are you going honorable queen?" Frodo shouted then, and turned to face her eyes with the rest of them. She smiled.

"I feel that my sisters need me to face those Orcs of Mordor. But fear not, we shall return as soon as possible totally unharmed. Gandalf can surely prove my words to be trusted in this matter…"

Frodo glanced at Gandalf who nodded. "Trust her words. Athélèrn are not to lose against something so petty as little herd of Orcs…" the Wizard answered. Then Frodo looked once more at the queen who smirked then, before also went out to the daylight. Leaving the fellowship now all alone in their own mids.

* * *

><p>"I still feel that we should have gone to help them", Legolas said after half an hour of waiting. "Especially if it were us who brought these creatures to their lands. I can't help but feel responsible…"<p>

"Legolas, we do not know anything as doesn't the Athélèrn either", Aragorn answered, looking at the Elf from his spot on the stairs leading to the throne. "Besides it was the order of the queen for us to stay…"

"I bet a certain Elf only wants to ensure the safety of a certain princess…" Gimli remarked then amused, hinting something, and Legolas sent him a sharp glance. Aragorn rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

"I do not, master Dwarf. I believe Lady Shakiiya being more than capable of defending herself as a member of the warriors of Athélèrn", Legolas replied, not looking at Gimli. But there was a certain sharpness also reflecting from his still polite tone. Gimli snorted.

"Even so, she's still a woman! A young woman to that…" he stated, leaning on his axe. Now Pippin's attention was woken from the conversation he and the rest of the Hobbits had engaged with Shakiiya's sister, who proved to be very curious about them and their culture, and he rose a bit from his spot.

"That is true! What if something really happens to Lady Shakiiya?! Or her mother the queen!" he said, suddenly a bit worried. Now even rest of the Hobbits became restless for the thought, but Gandalf only snorted then in turn.

"Like Lady Shakiiya and I both said. Such a small group of Orcs will not harm her or the honored queen Miyériel, or any of their sisters. The women of Athélèrn are not as weak and defenseless as average women of Middle-Earth as you already might've noticed, Peregrin Tuk! And they aren't in fact, young. They are as old as youngest mountains", he said, glancing at the Hobbit matter-of-factly.

Pippin looked embarrassed once more. But then as an answer they could hear the cloth covering the entrance rustle quietly and Shakiiya entered, her mother and a couple of other women following her.

The Hobbits smiled happily and both Legolas and Aragorn directed somewhat relieved glances at Shakiiya, who was the first to stand back on her place at the left side of the throne as her mother threw the spear on the floor, sitting on her seat, looking as serious as her daughter did.

The room was as silent as a grave, as the fellowship waited the women to start to speak. Píríel ran again to her sister, who gave her a small smile, until once more placed her hands on her shoulders silent. But eventually it was Legolas to break the silence as he stepped forward.

_"My queen, what happened?"_ he asked, using now suddenly Elvish and Miyériel lifted her eyes from the floor to stare at the Elf man, then slowly shifting it forth on Aragorn and on the rest of the fellowship one by one.

"The Orcs did not enter our realm in the mind of a normal trickery or same sort of business they always do while wandering around the lands", Shakiiya was the one to answer and she opened her serious eyes, meeting Legolas' own, wrinkling her brows in anger.

"I do not know how existence of our tribe has reached into the sight of the enemy…" she continued. "… But Sauron clearly seems to know about us. His Eye has found our hiding place after these many centuries, and it was Him who sent those creatures from the Black Land. They did not indeed come here to destroy us and our race as _Gâshem_ once tried, or either they were after you nine. But instead he offered us a contract. Those Orcs came here to hire us to fight in the lines of Mordor in the upcoming war!"

Legolas' eyes widened for shock as did many others'. Even Boromir looked a bit shaken now, and Píríel looked up to her sister's face her own full of worry. All of them searched the confirmation from the queen, who didn't say anything. But seeing her as furiated and serious expression as her daughter's, they could see that answer clearly written on her features and turned their gazes on the floor. Then Pippin gasped.

"You… didn't agree to the contract, did you!?" he then exclaimed, being first a bit hesitant but now shot up and stared at Shakiiya and her mother in turns.

Shakiiya looked shocked and her mother gasped, as Gandalf shoved his staff toward the Hobbit.

"Damn the Hobbits and their big mouths!" he exclaimed in turn and shot a hard look at Pippin, who bent his head in realization. "Queen Miyériel would not agree to such a pact with the Dark Lord!"

"Indeed I wouldn't!" Miyériel now exclaimed, her voice reflecting such a great disgust and fury that it made a trace of fear flicker in the small Hobbit hearts, as she stared at Pippin for a moment her brows as well wrinkled. "The Dark Lord insults my honor by thinking my blood-sisters and I would ever fight alongside Him and His creatures of evil! No! It is an insanity to even ask such a favor of me, the queen of the proud tribe of Athélèrn, who despises Him and all the evil which has ever been born under His cursed conception!"

The throne room echoed slightly for the queen's strong voice. There was a silence once again, as the fellowship stared at the queen who let out a long breath. And lifting up her jaw as a gesture on defiance, she slowly sat back down her throne she had risen in a moment of her anger. The members of the fellowship could tell that both she and Shakiiya fumed inside, even outside they looked nearly serene despite of that serious expression taken over their beautiful features. But their pride had been crazed, proved by the queen's reaction to Sauron's offer, signifying that it was clearly the last thing she would ever agree on.

"What about the Orcs?" now Aragorn spoke up, looking at the queen. "What did you do to them?"

"We let those scums run back to their disgusting realm of filth and death!" queen Miyériel answered tensely. "We would've wanted to kill each and every one of those creatures, but we couldn't. By killing them we would've sent a direct message to Sauron as our definite denial and then He would've sent much more back to kill us all now, when He knows where we've been hiding all these centuries… We chased the Orcs out of the forest, and left them to run back to their Master to give Him our answer. That way we might have a bit more time to prepare to the unavoidable blow Sauron most likely will strike on Athélèrn soon. As we, thought tiny, are the one small liability in His plan if not worth count on. And that way vital to be destroyed. I see it now, and should've seen it sooner to be prepared."

There was another silence, a depressing and longer one as the queen didn't then say a word and all in the throne room just stood quietly. But after a couple of minutes she then sighed, deeper, but smiled once more her polite beautiful smile while opened her eyes to meet the fellowship's ones.

"It is indeed a terrible moment this development to surface, as the time of our greatest celebration is at hand on these very same days…" the queen then started. "… To Sauron to send his messengers this couldn't be any worse time, as it clouds our days of joy with its shadow. But we must not let this cloud our own hearts any more than this! It is getting late, and I would think you to want to stay a night inside our village before continuing your journey tomorrow morning", she spoke again, and stood up once more into her whole length.

"You are of course free to leave, but it would be better for you to sleep your night in peace here under the protection of our tribe and have a nice, filling meal we are more than happy to offer you to regain your strength. You are of course welcome to stay as long as you like as our guests, and are very welcome to attend our celebration, which as said will be carried out soon in two days at most. And in the case you'll choose to stay a little longer, I'll arrange more proper accommodation to all you nine…"

"We thank you for your kindness, queen Miyériel. But I am afraid we cannot stay any longer than one night, even our hearts would rejoice for such possibility. We have a long journey ahead of us, and we need to continue as soon as possible… But we are more than obliged to accept your proposal of place to sleep", Aragorn answered then.

Some of the others nodded their heads agreeably, especially Boromir who still didn't totally trust this tribe of women. The queen only nodded too with a smile, and then waved toward Shakiiya.

"Very well then, as you wish. Shakiiya will lead you to your sleeping quarters where you can leave your belongings, and then you can attend to supper with the other women if you like", the queen said back politely. And after that she sat back down, giving Gandalf another nod before turned her attention away as a signal of the meeting being over. But she wasn't rude by doing so, as her words were all in all polite. Aragorn and many others nodded back, as Legolas bowed to her.

"We thank you, your majesty", Aragorn replied. Miyériel smiled.

"The joy is mine. I wish to help along with your quest. Now, sleep and have a good night!"

Píríel also said a goodnight to the fellowship before ran to her mother, and they started to talk in the tribe's language. Shakiiya turned her attention to the nine and nodded her head toward the exit.

"Just follow me", she said, glancing at Legolas as walked past him.

Legolas smiled at her briefly as was the first to follow after her, until eventually all of them were once again walking after the princess. And once again as Shakiiya led them higher up to the cliffs after coming out of the palace, the women outside stared at them in as great interest as they passed by, making their way toward their temporary accommodation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

hurrén**= loyal heart in Athélèrn**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi!**

**I thought of putting out double updates from this on, as long as we reach to the actual movie plot. I don't want you any of you to get bored with this and think "_when is she going to get to the point!?",_ or something like that ;D**

**So playing safe, I post these first chaps as quickly as possible and then try to calm the publishing when the actual quest starts... This chap here is pretty much a filler, but what can u do? Gotta get the story rolling and not rush. The second coming out today as soon as I can edit it.**

**~Thanks **Forged In Fire and Flame** for the new review!**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold; **thoughts

* * *

><p>Eventually after five minutes of walking up to the lowest cliff landing they arrived, after taking a turn to left and entering a small cave, which exit was also covered with a thick leather cloth to prevent the cold of the night coming in. The sun was starting to go down, as its red glow could be seen coloring the clouds and shining behind the high cliffs.<p>

The cave wasn't very large, but all of the nine had enough room to settle themselves in it nicely. The cave didn't have any furniture except of a couple of chairs and a small desk and the fireplace, placed in a small immersion in the rock wall. There was already a pile of firewood waiting to be used. Shakiiya stopped in middle of the room, lighting a small torch and putting it hanging on the wall into its holder and made a slight face, pointing at the place with her arm.

"I am sorry this isn't much. You probably have gotten used to more comfortable conditions in your own homes, but at least it's warm! We like to live modest and don't need any luxuries ourselves, so this is all we can offer you now…" she said with apologetic smile.

But all of the members of the fellowship only looked around the now lit cave a smile on their faces, as they were only thankful to have such a place to sleep in instead of a hard root bed on the ground back in the forest. They only enjoyed to have a warm, safe place to rest where they didn't have to worry or fear any dangers, as they were now under the protection of Shakiiya's blood-sisters. As the queen had promised. They uttered sighs of relief and put down their packages and weapons, feeling themselves somewhat tired. Aragorn came next to Shakiiya a grin on his lips.

"No my Lady, this is more than we even dreamed of to be able to spend our night at", he answered, looking at her into eyes. "We indeed had thought of sleeping outside."

Shakiiya laughed a bit. "I am pleased to hear that this suits you. Well now if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you to your own peace…"

The fellowship watched as she walked with light, quick steps to the entrance and shifted the curtain away until stopped.

"Do you wish me to send something to eat up here, or do you feel like coming down to eat with us?" she then asked, turning around to look at the nine men question in her eyes. The companions shared glances and eventually Gandalf spoke for them.

"If it is not too much trouble, could you send us the food up here, Shakiiya? We are tired, and this situation is still quite new and confusing to many of us. So I think it would be easier for us to eat with ourselves", the Wizard said politely, smiling at Shakiiya who answered it understandingly. She nodded.

"I'll send you the food in an hour, and let you to settle yourselves in first. Good night to you all!" Shakiiya answered, as the men either nodded or bowed to her with grins from the Hobbits.

Lastly Shakiiya's eyes swept over Legolas before she smiled once more to all of them and vanished from the entrance.

As Shakiiya had promised she sent the food in an hour, brought by two young Athélèrn women who were as polite as Shakiiya and told the men goodnight after leaving those three baskets filled with vegetables and fruits, meat, fish, cheese and bread with wine and water. To please all of the companions' tastes at least somehow. Their supper was indeed filling, and after eating all of them fell quickly asleep in the warm cave with no worries clouding their sleep whatsoever, settling themselves on the blankets they had found been piled into one corner of the cave for them to use apparently. But Gandalf had left the cave, most likely to go to talk with queen Miyériel and Shakiiya.

* * *

><p>The next morning was as sunny and serene as the former. And as the first ones of the fellowship woke and came out of the dark cave, they found Legolas already standing on the ledge, looking down at the small village which was too already filled with movement as the women of Athélèrn walked around doing their chores. Some of them making arrows, some of them training and some of them, mostly children were preparing some attires which looked stranger to the observing Elven eyes than the ones he had earlier come across with.<p>

A couple of women were in charge of washing clothes, and they did it in a big wooden tub as they were brought many different bags of laundry. The air was starting to fill up with the different sounds of the morning, and the members of the fellowship observed this peculiar village in curiosity. Hearing faint children voices singing from time to time.

The Hobbits were the ones to sleep the latest and eventually also them came out from the cave, yawning as they lazily walked to their comrades who were still sitting at the broad ledge, looking down at the village and its inhabitants.

"What is going on in here?" Merry asked as sat down with Pippin, rubbing his eyes. "What is all this commotion about? There have been many noises coming from the outside while we slept…"

"Yes, and I see you four finally decided to join us in the middle of the day!" Gandalf said back and lifted his brows, eventually turning back to the village under them.

"There is indeed something going on here that is for sure!" stated Gimli. "Could the Orcs have come back? Because as it would seem these women are preparing for battle, or why would've them already been so active holding weapons so early in the morning?"

"No, I do not think that these women are going for battle", said Aragorn, scrutinizing the crowd of women. "But I think it has something to do with that celebration the queen mentioned yesterday. Look, the children are making some decorative desings and costumes for some possible performances maybe…"

It was already noon, but the same young women from yesterday had arrived couple of hours before to bring them another three baskets of the same kind of food, though less heavy and more suitable for breakfast. Still all of the men were pleased and sat down next to each other eating and saved some for the four at the time still sleeping Hobbits. But before the women had said their goodbyes and left, Aragorn had stopped them with his question.

"My ladies, do you happen to know is Lady Shakiiya available for a moment? I'd like to speak with her or her mother before we continue our journey. I am afraid that we cannot wait much longer until we must depart", he said, looking at the women who answered his look surprised. But then the younger one smiled and nodded her head.

"My honorable Lady Shakiiya isn't here", she replied and looked briefly all of the men with a smile. "She has gone out for a hunt early in the morning. But I am sure she'll be back soon, as she and the queen too both desire to see you and your comrades before you leave…"

Aragorn quirked a brow. "Lady Shakiiya has gone hunting?" he questioned as more of a statement, and the woman smiled nodding before turned away and left. And so they were once again left sitting on the rocky ledge with themselves, waiting partly Shakiiya to return from the hunt as the woman had said. And after two hours more she indeed came, with ten more of her blood-sisters following her steps.

They all were armed with those same bows. But this time Shakiiya also had a long hunting knife resting against her hip. But what they saw as she and the other women entered the village from the gate, made the minds of the nine men fill with surprise. Even all of them were holding small prays like rabbits or birds in their hands, the men still watched in awe as Shakiiya, walking at the head of the hunting party, was carrying a huge elk like animal on her shoulders. Half holding it on top of her head.

They stared with widened eyes as she walked along the path of the village with such ease and light steps, even the size of that animal was so big that been carried by a normal woman it would've made that woman to collapse under the elk's weight.

"Ah!" Gandalf then said with a nod and knowing expression. "I thought this to be the case. It is time of the _Rakshâmmen_ after all…"

"What is that Gandalf sir?" Sam asked, looking at the Wizard. Gandalf smirked mysteriously.

"That Sam, is the celebration the queen was talking about. And now I understand why she seemed to be more excited about it than usually…" Gandalf responded, smoking his pipe and let out a big smoke ring. Now the rest of the Hobbits turned toward Gandalf.

"What you speak of, Gandalf?" Frodo inquired in turn. "What is so exciting about this… what was it… rakasha…?"

"_Rakshâmmen_, Frodo, is the most important celebration and tradition of the Athélèrn tribe ever since the day their race was born", Gandalf explained, letting out another smoke ring in the air. Now Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas turned to look at the Wizard too interested but Boromir didn't, even he did slip to listen the Wizard's story as well in as big of an interest.

"_Rakshâmmen_ could be referred as some sort of a rite of passage among Athélèrn", Gandalf continued, staring at Shakiiya and her blood-sisters. "When one of their kin reaches the specific age, or time more to say, the specific moment in life when they are ready for the rite, this tribe celebrates _Rakshâmmen_ in honor of their savior. The one Shakiiya told you about, the _Chârem_ the Great. And the meaning of _Rakshâmmen_ originally was to ask protection and power from this good willed being, which once helped them win over the evil. The one to become the true warrior of this tribe, the woman who has reached that specific moment in her life, is to go through Rakshâmmen. And if _Chârem_ sees her to be true and ready, it will bless her and grant her its power and wisdom. Making her the true warrior of Athélèrn, and that way take her among those who present the power of the good White Snake... Just like queen Miyériel has before anyone else."

"So will this person become something special after the rite?" Sam asked. But Gandalf shook his head.

"No, she won't. Because every woman of this tribe must go through _Rakshâmmen_ at some point in their lives before death, and so it is not a privilege to certain people only to be able to do. And that way these women make sure their spirits are to go to _the Great_ after their passing", Gandalf said. "The one who is to ask _Chârem's_ power is to offer a token to it. She has to prove herself to be ready. And that is why it is a tradition that she must capture the Black Elk of this forest with no help from the others, which is very big animal as you all can see, and very hard to catch altogether." Gandalf nodded toward the just arrived women.

"So this hunting party is the one which went to hunt this great animal?" Aragorn asked in turn, getting another nod from Gandalf. Aragorn shook his head. "That is interesting", he admitted smiling. "I'd love to learn more about these very outstanding women. If only we had more time and possibility to stay…"

"So do I", said Legolas, who glanced at the ranger before turned his eyes also to look at the princess now standing in middle of the village. "These women are truly interesting to observe…"

Then they saw as a smile on her lips Shakiiya dropped the elk on the ground, its carcass making a very loud thud by the contact with the hard platform before her. Immediately a huge uproar of those wild unnatural shouts of these women filled the air now, reminding like cries of war, but their voices reflected only joy as they clapped their hands and jumped on their spots to honor Shakiiya and her prey. She laughed and sent smiles to her blood-sisters who kept on exclaiming in excitement, until eventually there were a small group gathered around Shakiiya. Once again they saw as Shakiiya landed three of her fingers on their faces and slid them down, and the others did the same to her. It was different, but very happy sight to see and the members of the fellowship started to smile. Gandalf uttered a laugh.

"Well, if Shakiiya can hunt that big of an animal all by herself, there is no doubt that _Chârem_ will accept her under its protection…" he stated and stood up also smiling. "She has always been exceptionally brave and honest with her heart."

All the nine pairs of eyes turned once more to the Wizard.

"Gandalf, are you saying it is Lady Shakiiya who is to go through _Rakshâmmen_?" Legolas asked, looking honestly surprised. Gandalf lifted his brows while looking at the Elf.

"Well isn't it obvious, as she was the one to carry the animal into the village and the way she is cheered right now by her sisters? And besides didn't I mention that her mother was exceptionally excited about this year's celebration? It is Shakiiya's turn to become true member of Athélèrn …" Gandalf answered.

"Truly, the queen should indeed be happy for her daughter to become a woman", Aragorn stated a wide smile on his lips. Gandalf nodded agreeably.

"You are right. Now she can feel relief in her heart that in two days her daughter is ready to become the tribe's next queen if needed. It must be hard to rule many centuries without knowing is there anyone to take over her, if she was to die…"

"Do you need to have gone through that rite to be their queen?" Pippin asked.

"Yes, their queen needs to be blessed by _Chârem_ to have the right to rule them. But it is always also happy sight to mothers to see their children grow, to reach something so great as in this culture the rightful time and age to go through _Rakshâmmen_."

The happy cheers had faded and now all what there was to be heard was the joyful murmur of conversation going on between the villagers. Shakiiya and her blood-sisters who had returned from the hunt now were cutting the elk's silvery horns, and as the rest of them lifted it now on their hands and were carrying it away, Shakiiya's wandering gaze hit on the fellowship.

Smile brought on her face she waved at them for greeting, her bow in her hand. The Hobbits answered eagerly and sent her same kind of smiles, just when she then vanished. But it didn't take long as she then showed up to them, walking up the cliff to the place they were sitting.

"Good day to you all", she said politely and bowed slightly, looking at them one at a time a smile on her lips. "I trust you slept well? Have you been brought something to eat?"

"Yes, your two young friends did indeed bring us some food earlier", Gandalf replied, smiling too at the woman. Shakiiya nodded satisfied.

She then let out a small sigh and released her bound hair, it falling on her shoulders, next immediately flowing in the wind around her. Then a sharp, familiar shriek rang through the air and all of them watched as her falcon landed on the cliff, a meter away from the Hobbits and tossed his neck around to glance at the men.

"Well hello Khôr", said Aragorn and offered his hand. Khôr tilted his neck once until without a hesitation jumped on it, staring at the man with his bright eyes. Shakiiya crossed her arms over her chest.

"Was he with you on the hunt?" Legolas then asked, looking at Shakiiya from Aragorn and the bird. Shakiiya smiled and gave the sky a glance.

"Yes. He is very helpful for tracking the animals, or whatever it is to be found. Khôr is very good at finding things so to say…" she said, uttering a laugh. It was like a bling of a crystal in the air, and the men thought that maybe even Elven maidens' voice were not so clear. But then the Hobbits directed their attention to Shakiiya.

"Gandalf told us about this celebration of yours!" Pippin revealed, sounding excited.

"Yes he did, and he told us that it is you who is to go through the _Rakshâmmen_!" Merry said after him as excited. Shakiiya's eyes moved between them, glancing at the Wizard briefly.

"I see…" she just said, now giving the Wizard small squint but a gentle one, until she was smiling once more.

"Is it true then?" Frodo asked, now standing next to her and looked up to her. Shakiiya sighed, shrugged and met his gaze a gentle expression in them. But Frodo could see same kind of mischievous glint in them too as he was accustomed to see often in Gandalf's eyes.

"Really, I guess there is nothing that can be hidden from this Wizard…" Shakiiya remarked, once again glancing at Gandalf until shut her eyes briefly and sat fluently next to Frodo, crossing her legs before her while looked him into eyes.

"But, yes it is true. This year is my turn to become the true warrior of our kin. And I have to say I have waited this moment for years now…"

"So that elk back there…" Gimli queried then, looking at Shakiiya who lifted her brow automatically. "Was it you who shot it then, lass?"

Shakiiya laughed for the Dwarf's doubting tone in his voice as he asked the question. She grinned at him sideways, tilting her head.

"Pretty good, huh? I bet none of you ever could've believed a woman to be able to strike down such a majestic beast as that!" she said, amused, obviously teasing and the men smiled as Gimli rolled his eyes at her. But then Shakiiya gave Legolas a brief look. "Of course I am not including your kin's fair Elven maidens."

Legolas gave Shakiiya slight amused smile. Gimli then nodded in consent.

"Well then, I guess I have a reason to respect you a bit, lass", he answered and nodded his head. "As Gandalf here said earlier, there's no doubt that that Great of yours wouldn't grant you its blessing."

Shakiiya sighed, but only smiled and nodded back politely. "Thank you, master Dwarf. I truly wish that to be true. After all I have waited this moment many, many long years of my life."

"That's just simply amazing!" Sam commented then, his voice rising a bit. "I mean everything I've seen you and your blood-sisters of this village do has been so unreal and amazing! And for you to have hunt that elk all by yourself is just unbelievable!"

"I thank you too, Sam, but I think you value me too much", Shakiiya said back, making a slight grimace. "Even if the Black Elks of this forest are much faster comparing to many others in Middle-Earth, it is not that hard to hunt down such an animal alone. You just have to be cunning enough and have a lot of patience, and eventually your luck will smile upon you."

Shakiiya smiled as Khôr flew back to her, landing on her knee and she smoothed his side once more as she did yesterday. "And I do have spent that entire long life of mine in these woods. It is not hard for me to move out of sight if I desire so… And besides I had to hunt something special for our honorable guests to feast upon in today's celebration! That is if you stay that long…"

Then after a minute of thinking Shakiiya lifted her gaze with another friendly smile on her face as she looked at the men. She pointed at the cliff. "Please sit", she said. "No need to stand in my company, if you indeed are at the moment that gentlemen like to do so."

The nine smiled at this remark, even Boromir and all of them did what she asked, Legolas sitting as swiftly as Shakiiya had next to her. Khôr stared at him in interest.

"My Lady Shakiiya, is there any news about the Orcs who came here yesterday?" Aragorn then asked, leaning forward. "It would ease my uncertainty very much, if I hear there is nothing dangerous lurking around your borders as we continue our journey later today…"

Shakiiya's smile vanished instantly and it was replaced by unreadable expression, but her eyes were as cold as ice, even they normally were warm brown.

"Yes. The group which was here hasn't returned, but there were a lot more of them around here than we were aware of", she started. "After hearing our refusal they must've decided to leave half of their entire herd here, and I don't know for what reason. But we have received more information from the scouts around our borders that there have been indeed those same left behind Orcs seen in the forest and outside it. They have placed their own scouts into every exit of the forest, as if they were guarding it. Trying to prevent someone to leave…"

Shakiiya kept an uncomfortable break, as her gaze swept through the members of the fellowship ominously who looked pretty troubled themselves, especially the Hobbits who were glancing from Gandalf through Shakiiya to Aragorn and back. But then Shakiiya shook her head and straightened her posture.

"In any case, I do not think these Orc patrols surrounding the forest were put to catch you while leaving", she continued. "As my mother said to you, they cannot know you are here, if you did start your journey in secrecy, correct? So their move must mean something else involving our tribe only. So do not worry! Even if they would be after you, we Athélèrn wouldn't let them have you as long as we live!"

Shakiiya had said these last words somehow in such intense bravery and honesty that as she met the Hobbits' gazes and finally looked Frodo into eyes, who had turned most anxious as he was the Ring-bearer, that very same uneasiness vanished and they believed her. Felt truly safe only by looking that Athélèrn princess into eyes, as if there was the mysterious power of the Elves circling in the air. They had experienced such only back at Rivendell, in the Elven realm. And so they only smiled back at her, until Shakiiya's eyes were as quickly gone to move forward to meet the others' eyes.

"So what you are saying is that we have no change of leaving unnoticed?" Legolas then questioned, after being quiet the whole time. He met now Shakiiya's gaze, which gave him the answer. She wrinkled her forehead.

"You are right, my prince. The Orcs would spot you and capture you before you could run away", Shakiiya said. Legolas wrinkled his brows slightly.

"Even my sisters have it hard for trying to watch them from hiding. I am sorry to tell you this, but both my mother and I agree that it would be wiser for you to stay in our village for now. It is too dangerous for you to leave when the Orcs have occupied these lands. Even more the reason when we do not know yet why they've stayed behind."

"But we cannot stay!" Boromir also suddenly spoke up and stood, flinching slightly as Shakiiya's gaze hit him and she cocked an eyebrow. Not as a bad gesture, but he became uneasy as all the others now too stared at him questionable for his emphasized voice. He cleared his throat.

"I mean not to be disrespectful to you my Lady Shakiiya, or to your mother the queen…" he started and took a step forward, everybody still looking at him. "But we have already lost time by staying in this village, and we need to continue as quickly as possible! Did you not Aragorn think so too a while ago, or am I wrong?"

Boromir stared at now Aragorn, who looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. He rubbed his neck.

"You are right Boromir, I did think that. But after hearing the news from Lady Shakiiya…" Aragorn silenced for a moment and looked down, until sighed and looked back up at Boromir starting again. "… But as Lady Shakiiya and her mother have suggested, it would be wiser to stay even if we waste time by doing so. After all what good would the choice of saving time by leaving give us, if we are captured and killed right after we leave the protection of this kingdom and these woods? Nothing I say…"

"Well we just chop off those Orc heads and get done with it!" Gimli huffed then, smoothing his axe in thoughts. Shakiiya's brows rose, but then she only smiled amused.

"Forgive me, master Gimli, but even if you were able to kill all of the Orcs guarding these woods and successfully run away, I think that soon after their comrades would come back here they would easily find your tracks and come after you. Which would put you both under unwanted attention of the Eye, and unwanted risk of dying prematurely." Shakiiya spoke a little amused at first, but then she became completely serious as she stared at the Dwarf. Until flashed a new polite smile at him. "If you let me give you a piece of advice that is…"

Gimli stared back at Shakiiya a bit frozen, but then gave her a slight grin and nodded.

"Indeed lass, a very good piece of advice from you. I did not see this situation as I should've, but thanks to you my eyes are less blind now", he answered.

"You flatter me more than I deserve", she said back, until returned her once again serious attention to Aragorn and Gandalf.

"I also think Shakiiya's words are the wisdom we are seeking in this matter", Gandalf concured, taking his pipe from his mouth. "Of course it is not for me to decide alone, but I suggest we listen to this Lady here and believe her mother's words. Queen Miyériel in one of the wisest women in Middle-Earth, and a person whose advice shouldn't either be ignored…"

"I think he says that about everyone", Merry whispered to Pippin who agreed, but both gasped as Shakiiya's questionable, maybe even a little narrowed eyed look hit them.

The fellowship exchanged glances between each other and talked a bit about their solution. Eventually Gandalf turned his attention to Frodo.

"And what does our Ring-bearer think of all this?" he inquired. "What do you wish to do, Frodo? Stay until the coast is clear enough, or leave as quickly as possible and probably get caught by doing so? Personally I think the choice is rather simple…"

Frodo glanced at the Wizard, until turned his blue eyes to look at Shakiiya who also now turned her eyes to him. Frodo's heart leapt comfortably as he saw her smile that same honest, friendly smile. And encouraged by that warm and reassuring expression from Shakiiya's wise eyes made him convinced.

"I also think it is out of the question to leave now", Frodo answered looking at his companions, seeing relief and happiness but even slight disappointment, until his eyes traveled back to Shakiiya who nodded in consent. "We should stay here until it's safe to leave. And if I'm honest I… I'd very much like to take part in your tribe's celebration…"

That last remark Frodo had added a bit shyly and glanced away a bit while saying it. But after a moment of surprise Shakiiya only smiled even warmer and tilted her head.

"Of course!" she said, catching Frodo's eyes. "My mother has wished for you to attend, and also I hope you all care to join to the celebration if you feel like it!"

"Yes! I also want to see what this _Rakshâmmen_ is about!" Merry exclaimed and Sam nodded his head, looking suddenly excited himself. Frodo grinned for his kin's reactions and then Pippin too let out an excited shout.

"And I want to see _you_ do the _Rakshâmmen_… thingy Shakiiya!" he blurted out, only getting elbowed by Merry who then whispered to him; _she's royalty, stupid!_ Then Pippin realized and gave Shakiiya an apologetic look.

"My Lady…" Pippin added then, as Merry gave him a soft glare. But Shakiiya only stared at the two her one brow slightly up questionably, until now their expressions made her laugh. Khôr let out a low shriek as if he too would've laughed. Shakiiya shook her head.

"Oh please, you two and you all. Call me just Shakiiya. Indeed I am a royalty, but I personally find it a bit rude not to call people by their real names…" she said then, a bit jokingly at the end and some of the fellowship chuckled a bit. "After all I am been called by "my honorable Lady" so many times in a day that it is a wonder that my blood-sisters haven't forgotten my true name completely…"

Gandalf laughed out loud. Legolas made a slight amused smirk.

"Then Shakiiya it is", the Elf said amused himself and met Shakiiya's eyes, getting a small smile back from her. Then Gandalf got over his amusement and spoke again.

"In this case, I leave this fellowship under your and your blood-sisters' care, Shakiiya", he proclaimed, smiling warmly to the young woman while leant against his staff. Shakiiya nodded.

_"I'll do my best, Mithrandir."_

Shakiiya stayed and talked to them an hour more, until then some of the scouts came back carrying the most recent information about the Orcs. Shakiiya had instantly noticed their coming and after standing up to gaze upon them, soon another of her blood-sisters came to get her, saying that the queen wanted to see her daughter right away.

And so with a bow she said her short goodbyes to the fellowship and was about to leave, until Khôr suddenly rose on his wings and with another low squeak landed now on Legolas' shoulder, which surprised both Shakiiya and Legolas. But after a moment of gazing into the bird's eyes, Legolas only smiled and smoothed his feathers like Shakiiya before, whispering something to him in Elvish. Shakiiya took a step closer.

"He likes you", she noted, then lifting up a brow questionably. "Do you mind?"

Legolas smiled. "No, I do not. He is very wise, I can see it from his eyes. So I think we have a lot to discuss about…" he answered, giving Shakiiya amused look.

Shakiiya was surprised. But then she only shook her head and sighed before leaving, and the fellowship didn't see her until the night's celebration. Khôr staying loyally with the Elf the whole time for some reason.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope the action won't go too weird here. But then again... Athélèrn is a weird tribe. And I can't really show you a true mental image from my head so... cheery-oh maties, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Later on that evening when the twilight was starting to fall, the fellowship saw as the women had started to lit up torches all around the village. And in middle of the biggest clearing in the center of the village there now was a big bonfire burning happily, shedding its warm light extensively. Around it had been carried long benches into two rows behind each other, and it didn't take long as the delicious smell of spicy, roasted food flowed into the men's noses. And as they next stood up to see better, there were this first low beating of the drums starting to echo from the cliffs, but eventually it turned louder and the spoken celebration begun.<p>

They saw all of the villagers gather around the bonfire, carrying many baskets and bowls filled with food on two also long tables at the both side of the clearing. And as the women had sat down or just found their own place close to the fire, the beating of the drums changed and many women now made their way around the bonfire, wearing those strange costumes the members of the fellowship had seen this village's children sow earlier. And as the men now could hear one of this tribe's native song been sung by those many clear voices, the dance begun.

They watched from high above as those figures spun around, moved in a group like flowing water in that practiced matter, so skillfully but yet different from the earlier day's dance that it aroused the fellowship's interest. Then the men were surprised as Yánná, the first of their kind they had met in the forest, suddenly came to them from the shadows.

"Come our guests!" she said smiling politely, not looking so suspicious of them anymore, waving her hand toward the way down. "Our queen has sent me to get you. Now come and joy with us on this important evening!"

Yánná had turned and started to walk down the path toward the village. And with indeed now joyful hearts the men followed her suit. And as they were now down from the cliff, walking toward the bonfire and watched the celebration happen around them they were dazzled once more. Not in a same way as a person would get mesmerized by for example Elves and their wonderful world and so on. But as this was so different and strange to them that it pleased them still, they just stared everything around them in awe and as big excitement as the Athélèrn.

They were led by Yánná to one of the benches at the front and sat down, Yánná taking her place next to them. A little farther away they saw the queen sitting on a high chair, not very throne like but much simpler. And she smiled at them nodding, until turned her attention back to the performance taking place in front of the guests at the same moment. Some of the women came to offer them wine, and the men accepted thankfully, now holding a goblet each.

The Hobbits didn't drink much wine and of course wished to have some ale, but didn't complaint much as they were soon trapped by the dance. The men examined the attires of the dancers and noticed them indeed being more peculiar, more decorative and the women had different looking paint on their faces. Not warpaint but it was as if… they would've described a character the women were obviously playing. And so it was.

The Hobbits let their eyes follow the women as they passed them many times, all the time dancing on the beat of the drums and the song sung uninterrupted. They examined those same kind of movements they had already seen the day before, but now more carefully and after a moment of placing the pieces together they let out a shout.

"Are they animals?" Frodo asked, staring at the women with wide eyes and the others then did the same. Yánná smiled at him and nodded briskly.

"Indeed they are. This dance is called _Trikashâ_, the dance of animals. Our tribe is very close to nature and everything in it, so this celebration is as much to thank the one we get our home and nourishment from", she answered.

Frodo nodded and turned to look at the performance again. Then Pippin pointed forward.

"It's true, look Frodo! She's a fox! And look, she must be a bear! And she is a bird!" he exclaimed in awe. The other three rolled their eyes a bit for the youngest Hobbit's a bit over going excitement.

The celebration lasted late to night, continuing in the same way as the women kept on dancing around the never dying fire, singing many of their tribe's songs while the fellowship enjoyed themselves as much as it was possible in this unfamiliar place. But mostly they studied the habits and culture of this never heard tribe in interest. They ate, they drank and watched in all the time more amazement the performances, which of many according to Yánná were very old dances and traditional to be performed during _Rakshâmmen_.

Eventually around midnight, they saw a glimpse of Shakiiya. But not until after a while as the nine men now heard the beating of the drums suddenly stop, as the drumming had been consistent the whole celebration till that moment. The torches around them were suddenly put out, so that the bonfire was now the only light in the clearing. But then the beat started again. More deep and threatening as before, somewhat dragging and the fellowship saw new figures walk around the fire. But now only one of them walked right in front of the men alone, as the others stayed a bit farther away and knelt down, looming in the light of the fire.

That lone figure looked like a shadow, as her skin had been painted nearly completely black and she wore clothing made out of black leather, which both in the flickering light of the fire looked like they would've blended together. As if she was completely covered by lizard like skin full of scales.

The slow, threatening drumming continued as the women on the edges started to sway their hands in the beat, and the lone figure then too bent down slowly. Then in an instant the drumming changed dramatically and the performance begun, the women on the sides jumped up on their legs, starting to now completely move in the beat of the as heavy, sharp drums. And then the lone figure at the front shot her head up at the same time the drums hit loudly once. And after a moment of short silence the men were startled by the glowing, brown eyes now staring at them. She was Shakiiya!

Shakiiya's face wasn't painted black, but surroundings of her eyes were, which was the reason to make her gaze so poignant, as on the corners of her eyes had been painted looking as if scales grew on her face as well.

The drumming now changed into its own rhythm, dancers obeying it completely as Shakiiya then moved with sharp but a bit slow movements, twisting her body around like her limbs would've been partly stiff, but every move as threatening as the beat of the drums. The way she looked made her actually scary, as she often let her eyes scan the audience with as sharp expression in them. Her hair was tightened up away from her face, making it fall like a long ribbon down her back and as she turned her head around quickly, it whipped around looking like a hit from it would actually hurt.

She then moved her hands invitingly to the sides in turns, as if trying to pull the rest of the women to her by enticing them and glancing at her sides she then flipped her head around once more and bent back, making a volt landing on her knees. Then her scary eyes looked around once more, and she extended her arms, twisting them at first in a weird but still quite smooth fashion, as eventually so did her whole body from neck to feet as she slowly stood up. Giving glances at the fellowship, who stared at her like in a trance, and the rest of the audience. The men did not know what this performance meant, but they knew that even Shakiiya looked scary she made everyone look at her. Her dancing was menacing, making her look dangerous but still tempting at the same time. It was… indescribable…

"Is that Shakiiya?" Pippin then asked out loud the question in all of their minds, his face twisted for surprise. Yánná smiled.

"Yes, the one playing the evil is our princess. She was selected to this role for this year's main dance as the one celebrated", she answered, but didn't look at the Hobbit while spoke.

"What is this dance?" Aragorn asked from Yánná, frowning a bit after also staring at the women now performing in amazement. "This is very different from the earlier ones. This is so… gloomy. Oppressive even. The air around us feels dangerous and threatening, but still the dancing is… somehow bewitching to look at."

Yánná smiled somewhat ironic. "Then it is working. The evil power of _Gâshem_", she stated a bit darkly, until smiled again.

"This dance tells the tale of this evil creature of Melkor, which came upon us from darkness and how it took over the hearts of men and sent our ancestors into death and misery. My honorable Lady, who portrays the evil, describes the deceitful nature of _Gâshem_ and the way it lured its way into men's minds by indeed bewitching them and hiding its dangerous being behind a beautiful shell, which is indeed why you all feel so uneasy, Aragorn son of Arathorn. The dance might be scary to follow, but it is the most important part of the celebration and that's why crucial. The name of this dance is _Dâkârshâ_, the dance of darkness, and it tells how the evil of _Gâshem_ was eventually won and how the great Black Snake was defeated by the White Snake of _Chârem_…"

And then indeed the fellowship saw it, Black Snake _Gâshem_ squirming in front of them in both its whole horror and beauty as Shakiiya twisted her body, making her way down on her knees and leant on the ground, glancing over them like a snake would its prey. They got chills due her look. Shakiiya was good. But then came the White Snake, as Shakiiya's head then snapped to the right and she turned slowly, arching her body like a snake would when it was preparing for an attack.

Both her and the other woman with skin painted white then swayed, making sharp twists and moves toward each other like two snakes threatening each other. It was amazing, and just as the other women earlier had been able to play the parts of different animals with their movements so well that the fellowship could've seen them in front of their eyes, now too they saw indeed two snakes up against each other. Glaring and hissing.

Until when the drumming became most loud and menacing and the snakes confronted, attacking in fury to each other until after a moment of Shakiiya and that other woman whipping their heads and swaying around in unison, Shakiiya then froze. And her back toward the nine men she again shook her head, her body twitching in like that of an agony and with swaying, round movements bent down. Backwards and landed on her back, eyes closed and both her arms crossed over her chest as the drumming reached its peak.

And at the exact moment her back hit the ground the White Snake, the other woman, extended her arms toward the other women on the background and with a lot more pleasant wave with her hands pulled the others to her, a gentle look in her eyes as that of Shakiiya's had been cruel and cunning. Until as the last loud beat came, the women made a spin and knelt down to honor the great White Snake, _Chârem_. Then it was over, and a silence descended upon the clearing. Until the tribe let out a vibrant applause, as if the original evil _Gâshem_ would've been won over right now just before their eyes.

There was another song let out in the air and the women moved and stood up smiling, bowing slightly as after every performance. But now even the dazed members of the fellowship took part in the applause more loudly and the Hobbits were the most excited. Immediately another dance started as the women walked away when new dancers come forth.

Shakiiya's eyes hit on the nine men and a smile took over her moment ago so cruel features, once again proving how beautiful she really was behind all that seriousness of a warrior, and at the moment under all that paint. She walked to them.

"So you did decide to attend!" she noted truly delighted, smiling and met the men's gazes in turn. "Have you enjoyed yourselves? I know this might be slightly different from the celebrations you must be familiar with, but I hope it hasn't made you uncomfortable…"

There had been a hint of sarcasm in Shakiiya's voice once more, as she now grinned sideways down to the Hobbits who stared at her eyes wide. Forgetting for a moment that it indeed wasn't the real _Gâshem_ who stood in front of them, but the princess of Athélèrn. Shakiiya noticed this stare and she made a face.

"Forgive me. I must've been quite scary. And still am…" she said apologetically, but let out a laugh. Then Yánná stood up and came to her.

"You were magnificent my honorable Lady", she said and handed Shakiiya something. Shakiiya lifted her brows and gave the four Hobbits amused glance as smiled.

"I guess so, if I managed to grasp _Gâshem's_ role so well to make our guests believe I was the real one…" Shakiiya answered, and she and Yánná laughed together. But the Hobbits were startled and they hurried to explain.

"No, not at all my Lady, we did not fear you at all!" Frodo reassured in slight panic and gave his friends quick glances. The others were nodding furiously. "You were absolutely amazing! That was so… so…"

"So interesting!" Merry stated in place of Frodo, who didn't figure out anything to say. Frodo nodded. "I would like to see more of your dancing, if it is always so interesting!" Merry continued, others nodding.

"Really, my La… _Shakiiya_ that was quite something", Aragorn said in turn. "I was at first very taken aback by the dark and menacing atmosphere. But when Yánná told us what the dance was about, it turned truly interesting. You really brought the evil of _Gâshem_ ahead of us!"

Shakiiya smiled and nodded, as Aragorn had remembered to use her name without honorifics like she had hoped.

"That is true!" Gimli agreed also, grinning, but he still looked a bit dumbfounded. "I could feel cold vibrations going along my back from time to time! I've never seen anything like that, and I've seen a lot of things!"

Shakiiya crossed her arms on her chest as quirked an eyebrow at them looking thoughtful, until glanced at Yánná smiling amused. And after they laughed a bit she returned to examine the guests faces to see their reactions. She met Legolas' gaze and smiled, lifting now both brows questionably.

"I have either not seen a dance performance such as this", Legolas admitted, but didn't sound at all shocked or bewildered. Instead he answered Shakiiya's smile politely, a warm expression in his blue eyes. "It was very different, but I say I rather enjoyed it. It was very real and impressive and I could see the story with my own eyes", he answered, seeing the question in the woman's eyes and gave her a true smile.

Shakiiya's brows sank and she answered the Elf's stare for a moment, longer than usually, until smiled at him back and uttered a small laugh. "Yes, well. Our dancing has originated far away from the traditional dances", she remarked, but then nodded thankfully and put her hand over her heart. "But I thank you, your highness for your praise. And I thank all of you of course! It is not often that we can have opinions outside of our own kin!"

Shakiiya's eyes now traveled to Boromir and she now smiled at him, walking closer. "And you Man of Gondor, do you fear me now?" she inquired teasingly, but her eyes were polite as they met Boromir's. He blinked once in surprise, but then nodded his head and returned the smile, though not as full.

"I do not, your majesty", he replied. "I also think that was rather… enjoyable. Pleasant change for those traditional dances in my country."

Shakiiya laughed again. "That's what I hoped for."

"But really I started thinking…" Pippin then said, looking indeed thoughtful before glancing at Shakiiya, who now put on a brown leather dress on the black outfit which Yánná had handed her. Tightening the small straps sown onto it, while she also now gave him a glance. "Yánná said you were selected to perfom this _Gâshem_ thing. Is it really that amazing to play the bad guy? For what I've understood, this _Gâshem_ thing was very bad and vile…"

"_Gâshem_ indeed was evil, but it is no shame to portray him during this dance. In fact it is an honor to the one who this task is granted", a familiar female voice said then a little farther away. "_Gâshem_ is very crucial part of our tribe's history after all…"

Shakiiya, Yánná and the fellowship turned to see queen Miyériel walk toward them, and Shakiiya smiled at her mother as she stood next to her, also smiling. Yánná put her hand on her heart briefly as stepped away in respect and the fellowship bent their heads, where the queen answered with nods, before turning to her daughter speaking now in Athélèrn;

_"I am very proud of you my daughter. May the Great see you tonight and give you its blessing tomorrow, as it once bestowed it over me"_, she said, nearly as a whisper and their foreheads touched each other, Shakiiya smiling her eyes closed before she sighed.

_"Thank you, my mother dearest"_, Shakiiya said back. _"I wish to please both you and the Great by becoming the rightful successor of the title of the leader after you."_

The queen smiled wider. And then meeting Shakiiya's eyes she stepped away, lifting up three fingers and like the men had seen Shakiiya do often also she now slid them along her daughter's face. And then nodding once more to the guests she was about to depart. Gimli leant toward Legolas.

"What did she say?" he asked, also in a whisper, as he thought the Elf to understand the words they spoke when their language reminded so much of Elvish. Legolas gave him a glance, until there was a small smile twitching his lips too.

"She is proud of her", Legolas answered simply, disregarding his awkwardness sitting next to a Dwarf and looking at Gimli once more, until returned his attention back to Shakiiya and her mother standing in front of them.

"I am tired and shall now go rest. Tomorrow will be very emotionally challenging day to me as well…" the queen then announced to all of them, returning briefly to common tongue until nodded her head to the men once more before walked away. Hers and Shakiiya's hands slipping from others' light grasp. Shakiiya sent another smile after her and followed her walking.

"So Shakiiya, I was wondering too…" Merry then said, gasping a bit as Shakiiya turned to look at the Hobbit a question in her eyes, when saw him squirm a bit on his spot. "Might you have any ale to drink around here?" he then inquired, now even grinning. "The wine isn't very much a Hobbit's drink…"

Shakiiya couldn't hold back laugh and so couldn't the rest of the fellowship either, as now all of them were laughing to Merry's amusing question, which made him blush out of his character.

* * *

><p>"This is so exciting!" Sam exclaimed as they were walking in a line inside the throne room, where Shakiiya's <em>Rakshâmmen<em> was going to be held in the matter of minutes. They had been personally invited by the queen to attend, as Shakiiya couldn't have done that as she had been preparing for the ritual the whole morning. Or that they had been told by both the queen and Yánná after asking about Shakiiya.

The throne room was filling up with the tribe women and the fellowship were seated on one of the benches between the room's pillars on the left side, as the other women took their seats on the floor around them and at the sides of the room. The center of it was empty and soon the queen arrived, but she didn't sit either on her throne but it was carried away and she walked to the other side of the room, sending a smile to the guests and sat on a chair now brought by two other women. The men followed her sit down, looking suddenly as majestic as ever.

Merry, Frodo and Pippin gave their fourth kin member odd and half amused look, as Sam glanced around in true excitement. Whole morning there had been dance performances and songs sung around the village, continuing the atmosphere of a celebration and keeping up the expectation of the following afternoon's final event, _Rakshâmmen_ ceremony. And now the fellowship were waiting on their seats more and less excitedly, depending on a person to see this unfamiliar rite, which had to be as fascinating as yesterday's celebration.

"What are you so excited about?" Merry asked from Sam, lifting up an eyebrow. "We've been in this village for two days now and seen all kinds of new things, but how come you're still that enthusiastic?"

Sam gave Merry a surprised look. "Well, I mean this all is so different. And no matter how long time I spent in this village, I am still surprised by these women!"

"Master Hobbit is right! You'll never get used to these peculiar women and their customs", Gimli commented, only feeling embarrassed soon as the queen smiled amused from the other side of the room, giving the Dwarf amused short glance as both Aragorn and Legolas looked at him a bit reproachfully. Legolas obviously more.

"Gimli, the queen and all these women can hear you perfectly", Aragorn whispered, still sounding a bit amused in the end and the Dwarf stayed silent for a while. But then three Athélèrn women came to them, smiling and they were carrying trays, goblets on them.

"Our honorable Lady, princess Shakiiya asked us to bring you some ale as a thanks for attending today's _Rakshâmmen_", one of them said. And the men were happily surprised, especially the Hobbits, as the women then gave the goblets to them and vanished to the crowd as fast as they had come. Legolas however did not receive his from them but soon after them walked Píríel, Shakiiya's little sister who came straight to the Elven prince, blushing and gave him his goblet.

"Here", she said shyly, smiling embarrassed. "I brought this for you. It is wine."

"Thank you, your highness", Legolas replied, smiling back as took the goblet, his companions sending him and the young girl amused looks. Píríel blushed even more after seeing Legolas' polite, but breathtaking smile and then just flashed another quick shy smile back until in a blink of an eye rushed to sit beside him. Keeping on glancing at him often during the following ritual.

"The younger princess seems to have grown very attached to you, master Elf!" Gimli noted really amused, but Legolas didn't answer. Just gave him a brief glance.

Yes, Legolas had noticed Shakiiya's little sister's attraction, but didn't give it much of an attention to not to encourage the girl. Legolas did feel himself honored in some way, but it did not belong in his plans to fall in love with a girl who only did not look young, but also was young despite of her belonging into another long lived race. Píríel was indeed too young for him anyway, in the standards of this tribe. That's why he only smiled to himself amused.

Then all the conversation seized and the room went death silent. The men glanced around in a moment of confusion, but then realization hit them as they followed the women's eyes, now staring toward the place where the queen's throne usually was. They saw Shakiiya walk in front of a big statue representing the Great snake of _Chârem_ behind the podium. The _Rakshâmmen_ had begun.

Shakiiya walked slowly in middle of the platform her head down, just standing there for a minute until four other women walked forward. The fellowship then followed in awe as the next fifteen minutes in complete silence those four women painted black symbols on Shakiiya's arms and forehead, even on her stomach which was completely bare, revealing now more notably muscular figure. Her outfit was slightly different from the others she had worn. Shakiiya's chest was covered by short black leather shirt strapped on by thin straps around her torso, decorated by golden, metallic ornaments attached on it. And surprisingly she now wore pants, also made out of leather of course kept up by golden decorated belt.

There was a light murmur starting in the room, eventually becoming louder and now the men could hear words spoken in Athélèrn. After the women were finished with the marks Shakiiya closed her eyes, let out a deep breath and turned, stepping in front of the statue as one another woman came forth giving her a sword. One of those strange Athélèrn blades and Shakiiya took it, putting it on her palms and lifted it higher, as if she was offering it to the statue.

The men watched in a strange tension as she just stood there, the incantation getting all the time more intense and powerful. Until Shakiiya then suddenly moved by turning the sword to point down, slipping her palm against the blade slowly before turned around, and the exact moment as there was a cry and a loud beat of the drums, her eyes shot open and she swung the blade around.

The atmosphere was very tense, as if it could've been cut with a knife as everybody just waited to see Shakiiya move. After taking a couple of deep breaths she then moved, accompanied by rhythmic regular new beats of drums.

Shakiiya's moves were slow and designed, as she then swung the sword above her head until then swung it to the left next, taking a leap forward. She straightened and did the same now swinging it to the right, now lifting up her head again, before then the moves became more quicker and sharper. Soon reminding a series of short battle movements against invisible opponent as she swung the sword skillfully around, making accomplished hits in every direction. Sometimes her eyes closed and sometimes open, as she let out small shouts before stopping into a stance for a short moment, then continuing to the next move.

She spun around, made light but sharp jumps in the air and the men found themselves thinking in middle of their fascination that they wouldn't like to be against Shakiiya during a battle, even what she was doing wasn't true swordplay. It was more ceremonial as suddenly after a long moment Shakiiya let out a final cry as she then stopped and jumped down crouching, sticking the sword on the ground her hands leaning on it and her head sank back down for a couple of seconds.

Everyone were still close unable to breath, as then the same woman who had given Shakiiya the sword came, taking it away from her as Shakiiya then looked to the left as did everyone else. Two other women stepped up, carrying a basket, hanging between two wooded handlers they were holding on their shoulders.

They set the basket down and Shakiiya stared at it intensely, as then the men's hearts were stopped as they saw those two women next remove the lid and pull out a black snake with a spear, setting it on the floor next to Shakiiya half a meter away. The other women retreated leaving the basket, but Shakiiya was still staring at the snake also staring back at her. Hissing threateningly as it lifted up its head, revealing its long fangs as a warning. The snake looked like it was close to attack. Pippin was the first one to panic.

"Is that poisonous?!" he asked in panic colored voice and glanced at his companions, who answered the look quickly before turned to see as Shakiiya, after sharing a long and intense stare with the reptile, now stood up slowly and extended her arm toward the snake. The men flinched as the snake yanked itself forward for an attack, trying to bite her. Legolas wrinkled his forehead.

"What snake is that?" Aragorn queried then with more tense voice.

"It is called _Erichnébeth_ in our language. It can be found in the deserted area close to our village. Its poison is very lethal", Yánná's voice answered, and her indifferent tone confused the men. They were shocked by her answer.

"Is this truly necessary?" Legolas questioned, half to himself before turned to Yánná who had once again joined them. "Isn't that very dangerous?"

Yánná didn't answer but only made a small smile, staring at Shakiiya and the snake. Shakiiya was still staring at the snake too, until then started to move her figure, with same kind of movements the women had danced the other day but her movement were softer. And more seductive, as if she was trying to control the snake by her body language and staring right into its black eyes.

The snake hissed as the beating of the drums rose again, Shakiiya then starting to whip her hair to the sides and taking small steps around, performing to the snake eventually her eyes closed. The men couldn't stop themselves of falling into a trance as if Shakiiya was truly putting them under some kind of magic by just looking, even all the time they felt small fear of that dangerous snake to attack her in the middle. But it didn't.

Instead the snake's behavior changed dramatically, as first it had crawled into a ball hissing loudly, staring at the woman dancing in front of it its fangs out. Yanking its head forward when it warned her not to come closer. But now it calmed down, coming loose of its tight ball and the loud threatening hissing changing into a low random hisses, as its head and body started to sway a bit in the beat of the drums and Shakiiya's movements.

Shakiiya wasn't staring at the snake anymore, but danced her eyes closed, extending her arms up making circles and spread her legs as then crossed both her arms on her chest, bending backwards and then forward, making a spin and then all of a sudden stopped. Slumping down on one knee now once again staring at the reptile, this time extending her hand once more toward it.

The men got horrified. Even the snake seemed calmer, Shakiiya was in clear danger by being so close to it. But they were surprised. As then instantly instead of biting the snake crawled toward Shakiiya, and for their utmost shock it climbed on her palm, making its way around her arm higher. Until Shakiiya then again stood up slowly, staring at the now tame snake straight into eyes from close range. Everybody were holding their breaths. Shakiiya was really controlling the snake!

Shakiiya, who had not seemed to breathe at all in the former ten minutes now let out another deeper breath as then lifted the snake up, still meeting its gaze and started those soft, circle like movements with her arms and legs, leaning her head a little backwards during those swinging movements as it now looked she led the animal into the dance. Once or twice her eyes closed again, turning her head to the sides as her body worked, the snake staying still staring at her like in a trance itself.

All the people in the throne room followed as this dance between Shakiiya and the snake kept on going the next five minutes, until finally Shakiiya made her way back to the platform, making a couple of soft spins until knelt down the third time, extending her hand down toward the basket. The snake let out a contended hiss, until answering Shakiiya's stare once more it turned, and as if after a wordless command obediently crawled back into the basket.

Shakiiya lifted up the straw lid a smile on her lips until then closed the basket, now eventually returning the poisonous snake in its container. Then she stopped and there was muggy silence as also the drums had gone silent.

The fellowship stared at Shakiiya their breaths away. That had been something which couldn't be described with any words possible in any language. They felt strange. Somewhat… peaceful after seeing the ritual called _Rakshâmmen_ they hadn't had any clue before coming to this village. But seeing it now… it had somehow cleansed them in some weird way. They felt peace dwell inside them. As if the _Chârem_ the Great had bestowed its blessing over them too during this astonishing ritual. And the atmosphere was now filled with that peace and spirit of this unknown being.

After a couple seconds of silence the queen then stood up, staring at her daughter an expression on her face that could not either be described with words of any language. It mixed deep affection, pride and happiness and many other things the men were not able to figure. But then they saw Shakiiya also rise and turn to her mother a same kind of expression on her face too then bending down, her hand on her heart. Until after a moment she straightened herself and gave her mother a loving smile.

The queen sighed. And as she then took a step toward Shakiiya, the women of Athélèrn broke into joyful cheer and they stood up, letting out those tribal cries unfamiliar to the men. But they could tell that the women were as proud and happy of their princess as the queen was. And so were the men surprisingly.

Also they then stood up, slower for the others as they unfamiliar to this culture were in a daze a bit farther, before smiles spread on their faces. Even on Boromir's, and they clapped watching as Shakiiya was once again standing her forehead against her mother's, talking in Athélèrn. Their blood-sisters shoaled around them, eventually rushing to Shakiiya giving her their congratulations by swipes across her face with three fingers as it was a habit in this culture. Then the throne room started to echo by one more Athélèrn cries, which got louder and louder as the women cheered in excitement, until Shakiiya just shook her head and waved at them to stop. And they did. The women had now more respect toward Shakiiya, as she had now become the true successor of the title of the queen.

Píríel, who had at first only stared at Legolas mostly, but had eventually got drawn to watch her sister's _Rakshâmmen_ like the others, now flinched as Legolas' hand suddenly pressed against her back momentarily. He then nodded toward Shakiiya with a smile.

"Go to your sister", he urged softly and encouragingly and Píríel nodded, giving him another blushed smile until ran to Shakiiya as excited. Her receiving her little sister in her arms with a wide smile.

"My dear princess Shakiiya, let me congratulate you on this very important day of your tribe's history!" Gandalf then exclaimed, standing up himself and walked to Shakiiya smiling, who in turn first looked surprised but then cocked an eyebrow until sighed.

"I thank you, Mithrandir, but this is no any more significant _Rakshâmmen_ than the others. Forgetting my title I am only one of my blood-sisters, and so this is no any more important day from all such days…" Shakiiya said, answering the old man's smile, until gave Gandalf a hug and even a light kiss on his wrinkly cheek, which made him utter a laugh.

Hearing this Legolas made a small smile. Shakiiya really was a modest person, as she had mostly just looked a bit uncomfortable as her blood-sisters had cheered her so loudly earlier. Then he suddenly met her eyes and she gave him a small smile, until let her gaze wander forward on the men's faces.

Gimli sent her a grin as did the Hobbits. And also Aragorn now walked toward Shakiiya and her mother, saying some polite words. Also Legolas was then about to walk over to say his congratulations to Shakiiya, until then there was a loud shout heard outside of the building and everybody froze. Turning to look to the entrance where one woman now ran in, clearly exhausted, indignant.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments?...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally, some action! ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p><em>"The orcs! They are attacking!"<em>

The woman was shouting in Athélèrn while dashed through the crowd, so that the nine men couldn't understand. But as the throne room then was filled with many nervous and furiated voices of the women and the fellowship saw Shakiiya and her mother's expression turn cold for hatred, they knew something was going on.

Immediately the women dashed out, Shakiiya rushing to the wall and the men saw her pull a couple of knives from it, and she was given the same sword she had used during the ritual. Now Legolas stepped up only worried for the suddenly changed atmosphere.

"What is happening?" he asked tensely. Shakiiya stopped as he came forth, giving him as tense and hateful stare. Her voice was harsh and sharp as she answered.

"The Orcs. They are coming toward the village with a notable troupes in order to attack us!" Shakiiya said as pushed the knives in her belt. "They are approaching with high speed, and soon will be here. We must leave now to stop them before they can reach the village grounds."

"What?!" Aragon then exclaimed and came to the two. "Is that true, Shakiiya?"

Shakiiya made a brisk nod. Then her mother talked.

"Those creatures must not let come any nearer to our village!" she exclaimed too and took her spear in her hand as stepped next to her daughter, exchanging a look with her. "Come my daughter! Let's show them the wrath of Athélèrn and the power of our swords!"

But then Shakiiya's face was consumed by denial. She stopped her mother. "No! Mother you must remain here! If the Orcs get through our defense they will come here, and you are the only one who can lead our women staying in the village to victory as our queen you are!" she answered, completely serious. Now her mother looked bewildered.

"No, I will not let you face those Orcs while I remain here! Shakiiya, you just became the rightful successor of my title, so I will not approve you to go out there without me!"

_"Mother, listen to me!"_ Shakiiya now exclaimed, changing into Athélèrn so that her mother would realize the seriousness of the matter. But then Shakiiya smiled briefly. _"You must stay here. If you come and both you and me will perish, who is there to protect Píríel? She needs you, mother."_

_"And so do you as my other daughter!"_

_"Mother, please! I can take care of myself, but Píríel cannot! She needs you more by her side if the enemy gets through and comes here!"_

Píríel then dashed forward about to say something, but Shakiiya shot her a warning look. Her sister closed her mouth instantly, as Shakiiya knew that she was about to say to come along too. Legolas and Aragorn couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"My queen if I may", Legolas then said politely, making a brief Elven greet as stepped forth with Aragorn who did the same thing. "We shall go to help your daughter and your blood-sisters to fight the Orcs. We have enjoyed your hospitality, so it is only fit that we help your people who have showed such kindness to us."

"I agree with Legolas, my queen", Aragorn said too. "We will fight alongside you as this danger threatens us all. The Orcs must be stopped as you have said, and we will keep your daughter and the next queen of Athélèrn out of harm."

Shakiiya gave Aragorn a slight glance, which couldn't be measured was it annoyed or what emotion it hold. But she soon turned her eyes back to her mother, who was looking at the two men in turns until sighed. She nodded at the men smiling, until gave Shakiiya a serious look.

"All right, I approve my daughter. I thank you our guests for your sense of courtesy, but I do not ask you to danger your lives for our kin. I shall only accept your help with greatest gratefulness. And you, Shakiiya… watch for yourself. It might take a lot time before your sister receives the mercy of _the Great_ and could take your place…"

The queen's voice was visited by a momentarily sadness mixed with fear. But she then only stared into Shakiiya's eyes demanding, but still gently. Like a worried mother. Shakiiya gave her a smile.

_"I will, my honorable mother."_

"I shall also remain here!" Gandalf then announced, everybody's eyes turning to him as he then smiled and leant on his staff, meeting finally Shakiiya's gaze. "I shall watch your mother for you. Do not be alarmed, Shakiiya."

The men noted amused as the queen now sent the Wizard a bit annoyed glare, but then she only smiled at Shakiiya who then nodded thankfully to Gandalf. And now many women bearing weapons rushed in and stood at the entrance.

_"My honorable Lady Shakiiya!"_ one of them shouted, waving her hand toward the door and Shakiiya nodded again, turning serious. She gave Legolas and Aragorn a remarkable look.

"All right then. All of you who desire to come with, take your weapons and follow us!" Shakiiya then shouted. And with another nod of her head she then started walking toward her sisters. Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli and even the Hobbits following after her. But seeing the Hobbits coming along Shakiiya then smiled despite of the seriousness of the situation and stopped, creating a block for the four on the way.

"No, you shall also remain here where it is safer!" Shakiiya declared and now tilted her head toward her mother. The Hobbits looked disappointed.

"But we want to help too!" Merry insisted, getting agreeable nods from the others. Then Frodo stepped in front of Shakiiya, meeting the woman's eyes.

"We desire to do what we can to protect your people as we are! We want to stand beside you also!" Frodo continued, getting also agreeable nods. But Shakiiya only sighed shaking her head, and gave them the friendliest smiles which could've stopped a normal man's heart.

"You are helping by staying and protecting our only home! If the Orcs are to come here and burn and destroy our village, there is no other place for us to go, or anyone to protect our children. So, I'll too leave my mother and my only sister in your care, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo", Shakiiya replied, once more smiling reassuringly. And with that she managed to convince the four Hobbits.

They didn't look the most happy, but eventually answered her smile, nodding. Shakiiya gave them one more contended smile until whipped around, leaving the throne room and walked outside into the sunlight. It was afternoon, and the sun shone so bright that it amazed the men even more that these Orcs could've started an attack at that time of the day.

But now these kind of things didn't matter. Now they had to destroy the Orcs before they could destroy this small tribe of women.

* * *

><p>The four men followed Shakiiya and her blood-sisters not very far from the village, as the Orcs hadn't been noticed to approach so quickly as usually. The Orcs had indeed reached very close to the borders of the village, when Legolas and Shakiiya and her kinwomen were the first to hear them come through the forest.<p>

Shakiiya then let out a low call of an owl and she pointed toward the trees, ordering her blood-sisters to hide. So they did with Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli, Gimli and Boromir not so smoothly as Legolas and Aragorn, as they were less accustomed for climbing due sircumstances. But all of them hid, spreading around in the trees of the small clearing which the trees formed. Waiting the enemy to come out of the forest. And they didn't have to wait long as the Orcs indeed stepped out of the trees, clearly blinded a little by the direct sunlight.

"This ain't the village! Why isn't it here yet?" one of the ugly, raspy voices exclaimed in annoyance as all of them started to look around the clearing, not seeing any signs of defenders of the village watching them.

"Yea! Let's just find the cursed village and kill those wenches before we burn alive!" another one shouted.

Legolas squinted in fury and he squeezed his fingers around his bow. But then the Orcs were filled with confusion as Shakiiya then jumped down from the high tree, like she had done while the fellowship had met her, and her sword raised started to walk slowly toward the creatures. A despising, hard expression in her this time cold eyes. The Orcs just stared at her in that moment of confusion, until started to laugh at the sight of her.

"Oh look! They sent a little girl against us!" one mocked, pointing toward Shakiiya while laughing that disgusting, rasping laugh. But Shakiiya didn't flinch.

"You have gone against our laws, and trespassed in Athélèrn lands insolently without admittance. For that you must pay with your lives, and I am here to judge you!" Shakiiya shouted back, her voice full of authority as she stared at the creatures in hatred. But the Orcs just laughed more.

"What you're gonna do, little girl?" the same lastly spoken Orc asked even more mockingly, now pulling out its curved black sword, showing its teeth. "Are you going to tickle us with that little dagger of yours?"

Shakiiya didn't answer. But instantly as the Orc stopped, she then let out a long battle cry and swung her sword around in skillful circles, taking a battle stance. And in a blink of an eye her blood-sisters jumped down, letting out more battle cries and swinging their own weapons.

The Orcs became horrified by seeing close to twenty Athélèrn women hidden right above them now walk toward them, holding their weapons, surrounding the Orcs. That was also a signal to the four members of the fellowship to jump down, their own weapons revealed, but Gimli happened to fall right down from the branch he had climbed on by the help of Legolas. But Legolas was there to pull him up quickly, as now Shakiiya let out another cry and ordered her kinwomen to attack without a moment of hesitation. Not letting the group of Orcs to prepare for defense.

And so they were attacked a bit off guard, as the women and the four men then clashed their swords with them. Hacking and hitting them with all they had. But soon the four men noted that there wasn't much for them to do, as these women of Athélèrn did not need any help in battle. They were strong. And the earlier so confident of killing these women, the Orcs were even more shocked as they tried to defend themselves against them. But it was futile, and if any of them could happen to escape from the women, they were killed by the four men.

But as said there wasn't really much for them to do. As when they followed those women, they saw their techniques being lethal and fast, and a single one of them really matched many men in power. And as they saw Shakiiya slash and cut around her in fast and deadly spins and moves, sometimes making acrobatic jumps, they saw that only she took on ten Orcs or more by herself, not even forming a sweat. These women truly were amazing. Dangerous.

Legolas was firing his arrows from a tree he had jumped, circling on his place as he shot the arrows one by one. Then he noticed an Orc sneaking behind Shakiiya, but he didn't have enough time to shoot another arrow. His chest was tightened by slight horror.

"Shakiiya!" he exclaimed the warning. And instantly Shakiiya's head whipped to look at him.

She saw the Orc behind her. But just before it was about to slice her, Legolas then saw in awe as she then jumped up. Making a volt backwards, landing on a tree behind her. And without a second more threw the two long knives from her belt at the Orc, piecing it through clean. And in a blink of an eye Shakiiya was down again, pulling out the knives. And after sending Legolas a thankful smile she then let out a cry and jumped forward, swinging her sword around as made a spin in the air, then slashing another Orc on the head and kicked another on the back. Pushing it to become a pray of another of her blood-sisters. Legolas smirked. Shakiiya really didn't need his, or Aragorn's protection.

After ten minutes or less the battle was over, all the Orcs dead and now laying on the ground in their own blood, making the air reek. The four men and the women stood still for a moment, searching the bodies for a quick moment, until Shakiiya whistled and ordered a couple of women to go into the forest to check if any of the Orcs had managed to escape. Or if there were some stayed out of the fight in the protection of the trees.

Shakiiya was now wiping her sword to a piece of leather cloth, as eyed at herself in disgust. Even if the deaths had been clean, there was always the blood splattering all over the place. And she was all covered with those black, stinking splatters. She uttered a sigh until felt someone stand next to her. Shakiiya smiled.

"Are you alright?" she asked a bit amused and glanced at Legolas, who looked surprised a little until answered her smile. He now stepped clearly next to her, giving her examining glance.

"I am. And I suppose so are you by the way you fight", Legolas answered also a bit amused. "You fighting skills are extraordinary. I haven't seen many who fight so excellently as you. As all of you kinwomen…"

Shakiiya smiled. "Thank you. Same goes to you. I also have never seen many _men_ like you, who can use bow as skillfully as you, prince Legolas."

Both of them exchanged amused smiles, before Shakiiya and her kinwomen gathered the bodies of the Orcs together. And then Shakiiya with the men and most of the women left the rest to burn the bodies, as they were about to return back to the village.

As quickly as they had left the village they reached it again. But instead of the same happy and normal village, what now waited for them had become gloomy and a sad place. The men followed Shakiiya as she suddenly stopped at the entrance, seeing both Orc and even few Athélèrn bodies laying on the ground.

Shakiiya knelt down to eye at that quite big Orc carcass, seeing a strange white mark of a hand imprinted upon its face, its dead comrades holding such marks over their armors and bodies as well. But then Shakiiya's heart made a jolt and without a word said everyone knew what had happened.

Shakiiya dashed inside the gate into the village, only to see more sad and damaged surroundings. There were countless Orc bodies inside the village, far more than in the group Shakiiya and the others had fought, as well as two or three Athélèrn women the enemies had been lucky to manage to kill with a lot of effort. A couple of mothers were holding their dead daughters in their arms, crying hopeless. Shakiiya once again slowed her pace into a walk frowning in disbelief, and she and the men looked around in horror. It had been a trap. By luring part of the women away from the village, meanwhile one greater numbered Orc pack had attacked there.

Shakiiya's blood-sisters noticed her walking forward on the path through the village, and they gave her shocked looks. The men saw many more of them crying, even there didn't seem to be any more reason to such sadness that a couple of dead women and children. But then the answer came as Shakiiya stood before one woman, looking questionable.

_"My honorable Lady…"_ she started, looking pained as met Shakiiya's eyes.

_"Yes?"_ she asked back, her voice slightly tense due premonition. The woman bowed her head.

_"Your mother the queen…"_

Shock flashed in all of the hearts of the present who recognized that one Athélèrn word. But Shakiiya was the first to whip her head toward the palace. And before the men could even move she was already running up the hill, not slowing down before she had entered the palace, and until was then stopped on her tracks by the sight awaiting inside.

The members of the fellowship had also rushed after her, and did enter the throne room just in time to see Shakiiya stand completely frozen in middle of the room. All around the men the women were weeping quietly, giving them and mostly their princess sad glances. At the back of the room where usually the proud and strong queen of this tribe sat, now the men saw Shakiiya's mother lay on the floor her eyes closed, Gandalf sitting right next to her. Shakiiya shook her head, her face filled with even greater disbelief.

They followed as Shakiiya then ran to her mother, throwing away her weapons and crouched next to the queen, bending over her and touched her face with her hands. Pain had seized Shakiiya's features as she then let out a breath and looked at Gandalf, who shook his head.

"I am sorry Shakiiya. Your mother has gone to _the Great_", he said simply, bending his head and stood up. Shakiiya let out another breath as Legolas then saw her close her eyes, turning her head up. She didn't cry, but he could see the depth of her sadness and could feel it as his own. So heartbreaking it was, as it was evident.

_"No. Mother. Mother…"_ Shakiiya whispered quietly, until opened her eyes. And after giving her mother one more examining look, she then bend down and as then said some Athélèrn prayer, she took a hold of the queen's arm and removed her snake bracelet. Putting it on the ground next to her body, until finally gave in and then she let out the deepest, the saddest of breaths and the men watched in sorrow as she leant over her mother's body. Placing her head on the queen's shoulder. She did not cry, even her sorrow was the greatest. Or she hid her tears from the men, not to show her vulnerable side.

There she stayed for a minute or two, until suddenly the men saw Shakiiya gasp and immediately she sat up, staring to the distance.

"Where's Píríel?" they heard her whisper first with quiet voice, until sudden fear made it stronger and they saw Shakiiya now glance around her eyebrows wrinkled for worry, before the worry turned into pure horror as she stood up.

"Where's Píríel?" she repeated, whipping her head around as searched her sister from the crowd as did the others. Also the Hobbits were out of sight.

"Where is she? Where is my little sister? Píríel! Píríel!"

Shakiiya's voice was now near panic as she desperately tried to find her sister with her eyes, everyone now looking around in realization. But then a thin voice called out from somewhere.

"Shakiiya!"

Shakiiya whipped around. And there was clear relief on her face, as she then saw her little sister run out from a small hatch attached to a wall, the hobbits following her. Shakiiya let out a deep breath and she rushed to Píríel, grabbing her into an embrace.

_"Thank almighty Chârem you're alive!"_ Shakiiya exclaimed and hugged Píríel. _"You're alive!"_

Hobbits ran now to them, only to next look at Shakiiya's dead mother in shock. The two sisters stayed there for a moment, until Píríel made the feared question.

_"Where's mother?"_ she asked, and Shakiiya let out a sigh. She made her sister face herself and stared at Píríel for a moment, until then swept her hair away from her face and stood up, sighing even deeper and then walked her to their mother's body.

The men watched with heavy hearts, as Píríel first just stared at the queen in confusion. Until after looking at Shakiiya, seeing the hopeless expression in her eyes, Píríel then let out a sob.

_"No!"_ she exclaimed and rushed to the queen, Shakiiya letting her go as wrinkled her brows, letting out breaths as if trying to keep herself together. Píríel started crying over their dead mother and Shakiiya let her, only eventually closing her eyes for the sight of her sister's pain and turned her head away.

Shakiiya took a deep breath. And as she opened her eyes again, she met Legolas' own, which were full of sorrow and compassion. Shakiiya answered his stare for a while until she then tried to get herself together, now kneeling next to Píríel putting her arms around her, smoothing her hair.

"Mother has gone to _the Great_ now", she said, so softly that the men hardly even heard her words. The Hobbits now left their side and walked to their comrades, all of them now following the two princesses' grieving.

Píríel then sat up properly, turning her tear filled eyes at her big sister who gave her a small smile. Until then her attention was drawn to the snake bracelet, and Shakiiya took it back in her hand.

"This is yours now", she continued, giving Píríel the bracelet. "As the first Heir to the throne when time has run out of me."

Píríel smoothed it for a while until nodded, wiping away her tears and looked into Shakiiya's eyes. Shakiiya, seeing this smiled at her and then pressed her against herself, them then sitting there looking at the late queen for a short moment more. Until then Yánná stepped up, directing grieving, but still serious look at Shakiiya.

_"My queen?"_ she called and Shakiiya flinched, turning slowly to Yánná who the men now saw kneel before Shakiiya. Even deeper than before. And they realized that now when the girls' mother had passed, Shakiiya was the new ruler of this tribe.

The fellowship followed as after Yánná many other women then knelt down, paying their respects to the new head of their tribe. So did the men eventually, directing honorable gazes at Shakiiya, who followed all this in sudden seriousness and there was realization in her eyes. She then pushed all the sadness away and she got that look of a true leader on her face, as then another Athélèrn woman came forth. And taking the small diadem off the late queen's locks, now walked forward and with a bow placed it on Shakiiya's head.

Shakiiya let out a sigh, as soon there was the third woman to walk forward. And in her hand the fellowship now saw weird, but very beautiful and skillfully made staff of some kind, and the woman offered it to Shakiiya. Bowing deeply.

_"My honorable queen, we greet you and pledge our loyalty to you in the eyes of you, and the Great Chârem who sees through your wisdom!"_ the woman exclaimed, and the other women did so too in a choir.

Shakiiya stared at the staff her forehead slightly wrinkled, until she closed her eyes momentarily and took the staff, placing it on her palms. For a another moment she just stood there, reluctant to go through this now when her mother had just died, until then the men saw her take one more breath before her eyes opened and Shakiiya faced them and her blood-sisters. Glowing such air of a royalty that it instantly brought her mother in their minds.

Shakiiya truly now looked like a queen her head held high, that serious but wise look on her face, until then she let her eyes lower and she turned. Walking to the statue of _Chârem_ and offered the staff to it to see, just like she had done to the sword during the _Rakshâmmen_. But now it was different as Shakiiya started to pronounce a chant, the other women starting to chant too after a moment. Five minutes that continued and the men only listened still on their knees, confused by the change of the situation.

"What are they doing?" Pippin asked whispering, but got a hard glare from Gandalf and jolted.

"Lady Shakiiya is asking the blessing and the acceptance of _Chârem_ now when she has officially become the queen of this tribe", Gandalf did answer after all. "But do not speak before she has finished. It is not proper!"

Pippin did stay quiet and didn't speak before the chant ended and when the women stopped, now looking up to their queen who still stood before the statue.

_"Great Chârem bless me and show me your guidance and help me to lead our women with same wisdom my mother did before me!"_ Shakiiya mumbled then. And after those words she lifted her head, swinging the staff and then hit it on the ground. Creating an echo in the silent room.

She then turned, walking forward and stood on the platform, eyeing at the people randomly. Everybody were about to bow again, but Shakiiya lifted her hand to prevent. Then she smiled at the fellowship.

"I apologize that our misfortunes have made it hard for you to continue your journey", she said then, meeting each man's eyes. "But I have to ask your patience for a one more night, before my mother has been sent both spirit and body to the Great _Chârem_ by tomorrow. I ask you to delay your leaving by that one more night after the arrangement of my mother's funeral have been done, and then I am able to give you the guidance my mother promised you. But before tomorrow it is not possible…"

"We understand, my queen", Aragorn replied and bowed, but again Shakiiya stopped him in the middle, now taking the diadem off her forehead.

"Do not bow to me. My mother has not yet been officially guided to her journey away from this realm, and so I am not more than a mere substitute until her spirit has left this place", Shakiiya specified, then meeting his eyes with a nod. "Until tomorrow I am still the crown princess of our tribe, not a queen."

_"But my queen…"_ the woman who had brought the staff said, but stopped as earned a serious look from Shakiiya.

"My mother was the queen. I am your princess, until the moment queen Miyériel has become part of _Chârem's_ light. If you wish to hear my will, it is that."

_"Yes, honorable Lady"_, the woman consented, Shakiiya nodding. Then she sighed and looked upon her mother.

_"Take mother and prepare her for the funeral held tomorrow"_, Shakiiya then said with gentler voice and smiled slightly, the woman and three others starting to fill her command.

They placed the queen's body on a piece of cloth, lifting her up and started to carry her out of the throne room, the village women bowing as she passed them. Shakiiya then patted Píríel's back and gave her weak smile.

_"Go with them, Píríel. Help them braid our mother's hair. She loved when you did it while she lived, and I'm sure will like it now too."_

Píríel nodded, then turning away and left with the other women to prepare the queen for the burial. Shakiiya directed one more sad look after her sister, until then stepped down from the platform, giving the staff away and started to walk toward the exit.

"This is horrible", Frodo stated, looking horrified. "The kind queen is dead. I can't believe it."

"We have to say our condolences to queen Shakiiya!" Sam then prompted, him and the other three now making their way hastily toward the departing Shakiiya. But Gandalf was again the one to stop the four Hobbits.

"I'm sure Shakiiya has enough trouble for now, as the queen's death was unexpected and most probably very shocking to her. We should head back and leave her to prepare to bury her mother tomorrow. Wait till morning", Gandalf urged. And the Hobbits understood, thought felt sad.

"Come now, we can say our condolences tomorrow after the burial", Aragorn then agreed. "Let's do what Gandalf says, and go to our accommodation to wait for the news.

Legolas wrinkled his forehead. "I cannot either grasp it. The fact that such a strong and beautiful queen has so suddenly died", he said, his voice reflecting sorrow. Gimli frowned also.

"And that two girls have lost their mother. This is truly upsetting", he agreed.

"But not everything is so sad and gloomy", Gandalf then continued as they stepped out, now even smiling a little. "Shakiiya has become the queen. And I'm sure she will be as great and wise leader as her mother was."

"You are right", Aragorn said, but then looked thoughtful. "But what really upsets me is that these women were won over by mere Orcs, though they are so strong."

"Yes", Gandalf answered. "I thought so too. But I got an explanation after I saw the bodies of the Orcs who attacked the queen to be dragged out of the throne room. They were no ordinary Orcs. The ones attacking the village were much bigger. And much stronger. They were overcome quickly by only a group of Athélèrn women attacking them at once."

The fellowship was awed. Legolas and Aragorn's faces reflected confusion.

"How can that be?" Legolas questioned.

"The Orcs we fought weren't ordinary either", Aragorn stated. "They traveled in broad daylight. That only is strange enough."

Gandalf nodded. But this time said nothing at first. Until then looked sad and spoke after a break. "And now one of the greatest rulers of Middle-Earth has gone to the better world. Queen Miyériel might not have been known by the other great rulers, but I did know her longer than several centuries. And though her kingdom is small, her wisdom was comparable even to those of the greatest High Elven rulers. Our quest does not have the happiest of start by the loss of her."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Lord of the Rings... Just own the tribe Athélèrn, Shakiiya, Yánná, queen Miériel and Píríel and all concerning these women and this tribe, as well as everything outside of the books of Tolkien I've written in these chaps.**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>"I wonder has it started yet?" Merry asked, as they were once again sitting on the ledge outside the cave they had spent yet another night. Enjoying the warmth and rays of the sun bringing some light to this gloomy situation.<p>

Everybody's moods were a bit down by the thought of the queen's funeral, and Legolas had sat still the whole morning. Staring to the sky in thoughts, not even flinching. They had been brought breakfast as the earlier day too, but almost none of them had much of an appetite. The atmosphere in this small village was too grieving to even the four Hobbits to eat, which was something you didn't see every day.

Frodo and Sam lifted their gazes at Merry who also sat and leant against the cliff wall, staring to the distance. Gimli, who was sharpening his axe to somehow occupy himself, also looked up from his work to give the Hobbit a look.

"The time is soon full. The burial shall start as we speak", Gandalf was the one to answer, and a few of the companions glanced at him, thought said nothing. But then they heard small rustle of steps and saw Yánná walk toward them along the hill, her face serious but sad. She bowed to the men as stopped.

"My Lady Shakiiya asks you to attend, as we send our queen to her final resting place", she said, surprising the men. "My Lady much wished for you to be present, as you did also know our queen and have been part of our activities so far. So please, follow me…"

The men then followed quietly as Yánná led them down from the cliff and through the village, them then reaching a hidden crack in the rock surrounding the village, which then turned into a path leading through the thick cliff. But as it ended, they saw a open scenery spread before their eyes, the cliff then sheltering a small clearing the men arrived at. Them seeing the whole Athélèrn tribe gathered around it into a half circle. Shakiiya and Píríel standing in middle of it before a high bonfire. And on top of it, in middle of countless flowers which covered the firewood they saw queen Miyériel, laying her hands on her torso. Looking completely calm and beautiful in her death. Around that high bonfire there were few others too, carrying the other died honorable women of this tribe.

The men took their places in middle of the women, who did not move from their spots to acknowledge their arrival in any way. Silence had fallen upon the clearing, and not even Shakiiya or her sister turned to greet the men. Everyone were quiet and the dry, warm wind carrying from the as well dry, desert like looking scenery in front of the clearing swung the men's hair around. The sound of wind caressing their faces was the only sound that could be heard in that depressive silence. Until then suddenly Shakiiya moved, separating from Píríel. Gandalf, as if knowing what was about to happen then lowered his head, removing his hat in respect.

The fellowship followed as she walked to one of her blood-sisters, taking a black animal skin from her and again walked forward, advancing toward the bonfire where her mother laid. A couple of other women now walked to the other bonfires as well, them holding a torch each. And then one clear, wailing voice started to sing. Others joining it as Shakiiya now stopped, then letting out a breath and climbed higher to place the aged elk skin over her mother's body she had once long ago hunted, as was the tradition. Shakiiya directed one more gaze on her mother's dear features, until came down.

Shakiiya now took a burning torch in her hand as well, next without a moment of delay pushing it between the firewood, them bursting into slow flames. As well the other bonfires were lit, the wood catching fire in each pile as Shakiiya backed away her head bowed, soon standing again next to Píríel who took her hand. Shakiiya wrapped her arm around her little sister, as then joined to the song with her voice. Crying that silent cry in her soul, as did many women around them, their voices still strong in unity.

And the fellowship now followed, sorrow in their own hearts, as the fire of the bonfires started to consume the flowers and the now covered bodies of the queen and the other women. They had no idea what these women were singing. But what they knew was that this moment was a sad one, and they felt the pain of these women sung in this beautiful, but helpless song which rang in the clearing the whole time to the moment the last branch of the last bonfire had burnt out, and the ashes of the deceased had vanished into the wind. The air smelled sweet by the burnt flowers, which elated the situation even a little.

Slowly the women turned away after bowing their heads in respect, walking back to the path leading to their village. Píríel was also led away by Yánná, but Shakiiya stayed after everyone else, staring forward. The fellowship had stayed too not knowing was this the right moment to say their condolences. But just as the Hobbits were about to try, they saw her pull out a sword from her belt. The men stopped on their tracks as watched her gaze at the graceful, shining blade, turning it in her hands and eventually smoothing it. Shakiiya examined the sword of her mother's, letting out a sigh. What would she do now?

Shakiiya then dropped the blade, sticking it in the earth and looked up to the blue sky. _"What you wish me to do now, mother?"_ she questioned in her mother tongue, the men wrinkling their brows in wonder of her words. But then they stepped forth.

"She would wish you to continue to guide your people as she once did", Gandalf then responded, surprising Shakiiya who first dropped her gaze until turned around to face him. Shakiiya frowned as Gandalf smiled at her, not showing his pity.

"You job now is to take care of your tribe and your sister, Shakiiya. They all depend on you when your mother is gone", Gandalf continued now more serious, even gave the young woman another smile in the end. Shakiiya examined him for a moment until sighed.

"Then why does it feel too big of a responsibility to take, even it is my destiny to inherit it?" she countered sighing again, until gave the Wizard small thankful smile. He wrinkled his brows as saw her anxiousness. But then the Hobbits came forth.

"Your majesty?" Sam's voice now called carefully, and Shakiiya's head snapped down to meet his sorry eyes, then looking at the other Hobbits with same kind on faces. Sam now became serious.

"I am sorry for you loss, your majesty", he said politely, the others agreeing.

"We are too!" Merry added, others now nodding.

"The queen was a wonderful person to have ever existed, and we grieve that she had to die. I'd never want anyone as kind as her to die…" Pippin then continued, looking away in the end. Shakiiya smiled.

"Was my mother truly that kind?" she questioned, smiling, but it wasn't a full smile. The Hobbits were nodding emphatically.

"She was! As are you, my Lady!" Merry stated for all of the four, without a doubt.

So they had gazed and seen behind the exterior of a tough Athélèrn warrior, seeing her actual gentleness? Shakiiya let out a soundless laugh as dropped her eyes, before gave her response.

"It is said that death takes the best of us before their time", Shakiiya answered now, meeting each of the Hobbit's gazes with a smile. "And my mother had a good, long life. We should not dwell over her passing too much, or all the years she lived turn meaningless."

Then the others came forth to say their condolences, Aragorn taking Shakiiya's hand between his and squeezed it politely giving her a smile, until gave his place to Boromir and Gimli who both lowered their heads in respect as addressed her. Shakiiya bent her head as answers and thanked them, her dignity though intact when she addressed the men in turn, until was again left to stand alone. Leaning against the sword sticking out of the ground. But Legolas, who hadn't yet said anything now finally stepped next to her, putting as well comforting hand over Shakiiya's which rested on the handle of the weapon. Making her gasp due his act.

_"Let Valar be with your mother"_, he said in Elvish looking at Shakiiya politely, her then smiling after a moment of confusion before met his gaze sincerely touched.

_"Hannon le"_, was her answer, Legolas returning her smile due her usage of now perfect Elvish.

* * *

><p>The Hobbits examined Shakiiya in awe, who had now taken her mother's place on the throne and sat before them. Wearing that diadem over her forehead, proving her right to rule. The clothes she wore were as well more royal, reminding that of her mother's too, and she now gazed at the members of the fellowship thoughtful. With ancient eyes. It was as if she would've always sat above them and examined the men in that manner. Khôr was sitting next to her on the throne as well, twitching his neck and also gazed at the men and the women gathered in the throne room.<p>

No one spoke, as everybody were waiting for Shakiiya to speak first. But instead she only sat still, staring at the nine men in thoughts, Khôr making the only random sounds as let out small shrieks. But eventually Shakiiya closed her eyes for a brief moment and straightened, then smiling at the men.

"The Ocrs have now left out forests, and are no longer a threat to your or our safety", she said, meeting the men's gazes in turns. "So it is safe for you to finally depart. I am sorry for the delay you have suffered, and I hope it won't bring any harm to your quest."

"Not at all, your majesty", Gandalf replied as stepped forth as well smiling, bowing to Shakiiya. "We are only thankful for your help and shelter you've given us to keep us safe."

Shakiiya nodded. "As my mother already noted, the pleasure was ours. It was an honor to have the Ring-bearer in our mids, even this moment of your visit was brief and shadowed by tragedy. And soon you'll leave us. But nevertheless it has been a pleasure to have all of you as our guests."

Shakiiya now bowed slightly, the other women in the room doing the same, which made the men uncomfortable. Aragorn then took a step forward waving his hands.

"Do not bow to us! We are in the less of a position to be honored in such manner", he said, also lowering his head, but Shakiiya looked amused.

"Are there not royal blood and other as highly appreciated people among you, son of Arathorn, the captain of Dúnedain?" she questioned, making Aragorn freeze for a brief moment as he realized Shakiiya's hint. But she only smiled slightly, nodding toward them.

"A prince, a Wizard, and not the least a Hobbit who is willing to go all the way to the heart of Mordor to destroy the beginning of all evil to save Middle-Earth, not forgetting all of you brave souls who follow him… Are you not in a position to be honored? I just wish there would be something I could do to help you more…"

"You have helped us more than can be asked for", Legolas then cut in also stepping forth, greeting Shakiiya Elven style. "Because of you and your mother we were spared for a possible danger of the Orcs. Without your tribe's skillful blades, our quest could've met its end before it even begun."

Shakiiya looked a bit gloomy for a brief moment. "I thank you, son of Thranduil, but do not take me as disrespectful when I say your thanks to be wasted. We only did what was necessary to protect our home. But I should thank you, my guests…"

The men now looked up at Shakiiya, who smiled at them. "Because of your assistance, we were indeed able to protect our home and annihilate those Orcs, before they were able to do some serious damage to us or to you. So in behalf of my people I thank you…" Shakiiya made a new slight bow. "… May _Chârem_ be with you for what you have done to us. And on behalf of myself and my sister…"

Shakiiya now sighed. And as she again looked at the men, they now saw that same, less formal woman who had come to talk with them to their accommodation the earlier days stand before them.

"Thank you", she said again, now completely serious and sincere. "It meant a lot to me for you to attend my mother's funeral. I am sure it meant a lot to her too. You were her guests as much as mine, and I shall not forget your kindness."

The throne room was again quiet for a moment as the men answered Shakiiya's gaze. But eventually they nodded, but still didn't say anything. Shakiiya sighed then again and closed her eyes briefly.

"I understand you want to leave immediately?" she asked then, it coming out as a half note, her looking up again. Aragorn nodded.

"Yes, that is what we wish for. Now when the Orcs are gone, it is safe to continue our journey."

"Are all of them really gone now?" Pippin asked somewhat worried. "It wouldn't be nice to cross path with them anymore…"

"There were some of the Orcs left around the forest aside from that largest group we managed to destroy yesterday", Shakiiya answered, meeting Pippin's eyes reassuringly. "But after hearing about the attack close to our village, and seeing no one returning from that mission of annihilating our tribe, the rest of them got restless and some of them escaped leaving their positions. The most courageous who still had stayed behind were chased out by our women, and now the whole forest is safe again. You do not need to worry about them as long as inside our borders, Pippin."

Shakiiya smiled a little at Pippin, whose face brightened by her answer.

"Well that's good to hear!" he stated, others looking relieved too. But Shakiiya had that thoughtful, calculating but still slightly gloomy expression on her face again.

"Do you wish to have any weaponry, or any kind of equipment with you we would be able to offer?" Shakiiya then asked politely. "Or do you wish to have a guide to lead your through the forest?"

The men then thought a moment. "Actually…" Merry then spoke up and Shakiiya looked at him interested, seeing his a bit embarrassed face as he looked up to her in turn. "I'd be very kind to give us some food before we go. The breakfast was splendid, but we've got to eat if we wish to have a good progress in our voyage today."

Shakiiya's composed exterior then broke as she now broke into laugh with her blood-sisters, also some of the members of the fellowship smirking amused by Merry's request. Shakiiya shook her head.

"Of course you shall have something to eat", she promised, now walking down the steps and stopped before Merry. She then leant down to look at him better. "In fact I shall dine with you, as this indeed might be the last time I meet you. So, let us prepare a meal for you to eat, and then you are able to depart as planned."

Merry smiled and made a hasty bow. "Thank you, my Lady!"

* * *

><p>Even Shakiiya did eat with the fellowship, she didn't talk much during it. Just sat still at the head of the long table which had been carried to the throne room, sunken deep in her thoughts and looking again slightly gloomy. Legolas who examined her from time to time noticed her to go through inner struggle of some kind by the look on her face, and he also wrinkled his brows for wonder. What could've she been thinking right now so carefully?<p>

In the end Shakiiya did leave in middle of the meal, apologizing her guests, saying she would now depart but would return when the time of their leaving was at hand. And so the fellowship did not see her until two hours later when the sun reached the highest peak as a sign of the midday, and they were standing at the exit of the throne room. Checking their equipment, which had been brought to them by the command of Shakiiya.

The comrades indeed were repacking their effects, adding the small packages of food given to them by the women and tightened their weapons to their belts, as Shakiiya then arrived. Shocking everyone in the room, but mostly her blood-sisters.

The men followed Shakiiya walk inside the room, having changed her outfit now into more suitable for traveling. Consisting of a pair of typically tight, leather pants, but it had been cut in quite peculiar fashion and her upper garment was only a short top which left her arms bare. But the jacket, having also a peculiar black hood hanging at the front side to be able to be pulled over her head and all the way to the neck, had been strengthened at some places acting as if a armor sheltering her wrists, elbows, shoulders and many other crucial places. But that was all the shelter she pretty much had in her outfit.

Some of her hair she had braided back, but it still hung freely down her shoulders, though was still away from her face. And she wasn't no longer bare foot, but she wore a pair of boots. But they weren't either normal looking to the men, as their heels were higher, giving Shakiiya extra high as she now stopped next to the men. In her belt they saw her hunting knife with two daggers, but in her hand she hold that same decorative, golden staff they had seen her hold some time ago. A sword strapped on her other hip. Altogether she looked like a true warrior now in her brown and black leather. Holding her fighting staff next to her, only smiling at their amazed faces, starting to strap her jacket closed. Aragorn took a confused step toward her.

"What is the meaning of this, my queen?" he inquired in slight awe, Shakiiya only tilting her head and shrugged.

"I have been thinking", she confessed, turning more serious as looked at the fellowship and some of her blood-sisters closest to her in the room. "… and I have come to the conclusion, which fulfills the question of what I have to do as the new queen of Athélèrn. And that is to join the war against the might of Mordor and the Dark Lord Sauron."

The men were amazed, as the women inside the room started to murmur due of her words. But Shakiiya gazed around seriously, her expression set into same determination as her mind, then again looking at the men. She then earned their attention as took a couple of new steps toward them, a sincere look in her eyes as she now continued.

"I do not wish to lead my people to any further death and grief, but if that is what indeed is needed to be done to win over this evil we are all under, I shall do it as the new queen. I shall accompany you on your quest to destroy the One Ring, and offer you the power of my people in this war, if you only wish to accept my proposal and let me join you as your comrade."

_"My queen!"_ Yánná exclaimed in shock, even greater murmur starting inside the room as the Athélèrn talked about their queen's sudden decision. The fellowship was slightly dumbfounded by Shakiiya's request, but didn't have time to answer as indeed Yánná now stepped forth, walking to Shakiiya.

"But you cannot leave, my queen!" she said, meeting Shakiiya's serious eyes. "You are needed here to lead our people! You are our queen, as your mother before you!"

"Yes, and exactly as your queen I must leave!" Shakiiya answered loudly, still serious as then stepped aside, walking in middle of the room Yánná and many other women looking at her shocked. Shakiiya gazed at her blood-sisters.

"We are at war!" she exclaimed the truth, frowning due the seriousness of her words. "Maybe not by fate, as we have lived all these years sheltered from the outside world and its evils. But that evil has now reached us! Our village, which has lived in peace for thousands of years was attacked and many of our sisters were murdered inside its borders! Along with our queen, the oldest of our race, who was the one to guide us from the darkness of Gâshem at the beginning of our days!"

Silence fell now in the room, as Shakiiya's words sank in the minds of the listeners. Shakiiya turned around.

"Is this the kingdom I will rule as your queen? One which shall shatter, as Sauron's darkness grows and eventually we are no longer safe, but are to be swallowed by doom and death with the rest of the people of Middle-Earth with no place to hide. We cannot sail to the Distant Shores as our cousins Elves can. We cannot face the mortal death or escape Sauron's terror, as it gets stronger day by day, when we are keeping within ourselves apart from the world we once lived in! I am not saying I wish to return us back to the world and abandon everything we have built in this village, because that is not what I wish. But what I wish, is to be able to protect you, my sisters, as it is my duty to protect you…"

Again everyone were quiet as Shakiiya kept a break, gazing around the room now gently. She then sighed. "That is why I must leave. Either with these men or alone, I must leave and face the threat that is upon not only us but the whole Middle-Earth, and do everything there is to be done by my efforts to free our peoples from fear and shadow…"

Shakiiya now turned to the members of the fellowship, but still spoke to her sisters. "I shall go alone, because I do not want any of you to bleed by maybe my senseless action of leaving. That is why you are not to come with me, and so I please ask you my sisters… Understand my decision, as it was made while thinking your best. You may not agree with me, but I ask you; see the world through my eyes this one time, and accept the decision made by your queen."

The fellowship examined this young queen in awe. Shakiiya was serious by the way she looked and stood there, facing her blood-sisters honesty and determination in her eyes. Them shining for inner fire, which made her seem unstoppable, proud and noble. And it indeed was as she had said. She would leave nevertheless, would they take her with them or not.

Gandalf then moved and directed quizzical looks at his companions, leaning to his staff. "What do you say?" he asked lifting his brows. "Would you like queen Shakiiya to come with us to secure our journey with one more blade?"

Shakiiya smirked. "There'll be more than one blade accompanying me on this voyage", she stated, making the old Wizard look satisfied but amused at the same time.

The rest of the fellowship was quiet as they thought about the fact. Would it really be a good idea, no matter how skillful warrior Shakiiya was? After all their number of nine companions wasn't supposed to be that large in the first place and it was essential that it stayed in nine, or it would be very hard to keep their quest as a secret. But Gandalf then continued talking, now walking a little toward Shakiiya.

"I know what you are thinking. That Lady Shakiiya's presence in the fellowship would danger our quest to be revealed", he spoke. "But she would be a big help to us. She is strong, good with weapons and as Aragorn she is a perfect tracker and hunter, who can find her way led only by an instinct. Her heart is adamant, and would be the most reliable of us to be able to resist the power of the Ring. And most importantly she carries all the virtues of all the races of Middle-Earth in her blood. That alone should be enough reason to take her along!"

"It is not so easy to stay true under the power of the Ring…" Boromir now mumbled to himself, but was ignored mostly. Shakiiya glanced at him quickly, her eyes drilling deep into his for a second or two, but then she looked at the Wizard and gave him a smile.

"Thank you, Mithrandir", she said, Gandalf nodding as turned again toward the companions, who still thought what to answer. But then Legolas stepped forth, smiling at Shakiiya.

"All other races are part of this war in one way or another, as can be seen by the participants of our fellowship", he stated, gazing away for a quick moment until returned his eyes back to Shakiiya. "So I see no reason why shouldn't we let these women also take part in it. I'd be delighted to have someone such as queen Shakiiya by my side during this dangerous quest of ours, as a representative of her people."

Shakiiya examined the Elf for a brief moment until smiled back at him, bowing her head in a polite manner, letting her thanks be seen in her eyes. But then Aragorn also smirked, putting his sword down.

"I admit I also were a bit wary of Lady Shakiiya to join us", he said, as met Shakiiya's eyes next. "But as always Gandalf can be persuasive. I understand your will to protect your people, and that is why also I do not see a reason for you not to join us, your majesty."

Shakiiya nodded. "Thank you, Aragorn of Dúnedain."

"And when it comes to us…" Merry then spoke up, speaking for all of his kin present once more, as pushed his hands under his braces. "We'd like you to come very much!"

Shakiiya smiled wider. Then Gimli also tilted his head. "Well, if the others are going for it, then I guess I have no objection either", he agreed.

"Is this right, Gandalf?" Boromir then spoke up, but not so loudly. "It was a matter of importance to keep the members of this fellowship at minimum. Would it be safe to let her join?"

"Boromir is right", Shakiiya then cut in, answering in place of Gandalf now more seriously again. "My presence could indeed put you at risk of being discovered. My apologies. I hadn't considered that possibility at all."

"I'm sure you Shakiiya would not bring any kind of extra attention to us, even if you were to travel with us", Gandalf reassured. "I feel we would be at big loss not to have you."

"I would like you to join us", Frodo's voice then said surprisingly and he smiled at Shakiiya. "I also would feel much safer to have you as our comrade."

Shakiiya gazed at Frodo until then walked to him, crouching down and met his eyes, new and this time full smile covering her lips too. "I indeed wished to be able to help you", she stated. "And if you are willing to accept me and that help I offer, then I'd be nothing but obliged myself to join you."

Shakiiya and Frodo exchanged smiles. Gandalf then shifted on his spot.

"Then it's settled!" he said, now smiling down at Shakiiya again. Shakiiya stood up and answered it, now looking at the members of the fellowship politely and nodded to them, giving a brief Elven greet to Legolas.

_"My queen?"_ Yánná then called and Shakiiya turned to see her walk forward, faint smile covering her lips even her face was consumed by worry. _"What shall we do when you're gone?"_

They now switched into Athélèrn, many other women joining in the conversation looking as worried. But after a moment they were calmed, and the men followed next a bittersweet moment of goodbyes. So it had been decided. Shakiiya would come with them on their quest as a tenth companion.

* * *

><p>Saying goodbye to Píríel had turned out to be much harder than Shakiiya had thought, so it was arranged that the fellowship would depart from the village before her with a couple of guides, and she would catch up to them after the last farewells had been exchanged.<p>

And so now the men were walking along the forest path, looking much like the one they had been walking after entering Úthulien and eventually gotten lost by it. But after a while their guides left them, vanishing into the shadows of the forest and they continued by themselves, until eventually they came out of the woods. Only to see Shakiiya standing on a big rock not far from the place they exited the forest, waiting for them, her face directed against the sun.

She stood straight and stared to the sky, until after hearing the fellowship she turned to smile at them maybe a bit mischieviously, seeing their a bit surprised faces. She jumped down and grinned sideways, pinning her staff to the ground.

"Shall we?" she queried, throwing her small bag on her back. "Where are we headed?"

"To South", Aragorn answered. Shakiiya seemed to remember something.

"We must hold this course for 40 days. Our path goes through Gap of Rohan, where we continue to East toward our destination", Gandalf specified the plan, the Hobbits looking at him some with horrified widen eyes, as they had had the time to get used to take it easy during the three last days at Shakiiya's village. And to who now that forty days of constant walk did not sound very pleasant. Shakiiya nodded.

"Oh, yes. Now I recall", she said half to herself and sighed, gazing forward the landscape spreading around them. "It has been so long since I've seen this land last", she stated then, now completely to herself. For the next couple of seconds captivated by the outside world she had so far shunned for quite a great deal of time.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi!**

**This is the first chapter with some bits from the book in it. I note once more that the lines have been translated by me, so don't get too annoyed by the inaccuracies!**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>They walked along the open plains, climbing and coming down hills all the way to the Caradhras, covering each day as many miles as possible. Traveling this way for those said more or less 40 days, mostly for the much dismay of small Pippin, who was always the one tiring first during such long distances.<p>

Shakiiya had taken her place at the back of the fellowship, mostly just enjoying the view and keeping to herself as they walked forward, faint smile creeping on her lips as the scenery changed. Anyone could see she was happy to wander outside of her kingdom's borders who knew after how long time.

During the journey Legolas, who had been walking behind Gandalf at the front, soon stayed behind the others and came to Shakiiya, starting a conversation with her. He had been surprised right after the departure that her personality had suddenly changed into more withdrawn. By his observations she had turned different from the impression she had given of herself back at her home village, as the Elf had noticed her to have become more serious and less talkative. More focused. As if she was acting guarded while with the fellowship she yet did not know that well, keeping a safe distance. But she still was not rude or shy while doing it, and was not putting on an act in any moments.

Legolas found this truly warm-hearted princess being hidden behind this tough exterior of a warrior she displayed herself as at the moment. Possibly she had given a glimpse of her true nature to the men back at her home, but this strict image of a fearless fighter had replaced it, until she had the change to open up and get to now these eight strangers she'd be traveling with. That was the conclusion Legolas reached as examined Shakiiya's behavior, and realized her to be a little like himself in that case. It amused him.

But though Legolas found her harder to approach now, Shakiiya did respond to his questions, not showing any signs of discomfort while doing so. And that little they talked they said in Elvish, so almost no one knew what they were saying the next hour or so.

_"How long has it been since you last left your home?"_ Legolas asked then and met Shakiiya's eyes. She looked to the horizon.

_"Way too long"_, was her simple answer. _"I miss wandering around the lands freely…"_

Then as if to prove her words she suddenly sprinted forward, leaping on a high cliff and gazed upon a broad valley, opening right next to the small hill the fellowship was crossing. Miles and miles of wilderness spreading before her observant eyes. Legolas examined her for a brief moment until smiled, continuing walking forward and leaving her with herself again.

They walked about half a day until they finally stopped to eat and rest. The fellowship scattered around, choosing their own places from the low cliff on the hill of the mountains they had arrived. Hobbits as always prepared the quick meal for them to eat, and after their small lunch Boromir started to teach Merry and Pippin swordplay.

Legolas was standing still gazing to the distance, as Shakiiya sat at the other side of the small clearing formed in middle of the low cliff. Leaning on her staff which rested on her knees, as followed the training of the Hobbits with careful eye of someone who had experience. Actually Merry had asked from her first, very impressed by her skills in fighting by his own words, concluding by the ceremony back at her village. But she had declined saying that it would be impossible to teach him anything, as she herself had spent hundreds of years to master her current level in fighting. So now she just followed the two small Hobbits handling their weapons, measuring them from time to time as did Aragorn, who was smoking his pipe a bit away from Shakiiya and Legolas. Sitting next to the practice area.

Sam went to fill his plate with a refill portion and walked back next to Frodo, who also followed their friends' teaching. Shakiiya smirked a bit amused as saw how serious Pippin was, now facing Boromir.

"Two, one, five. Good! Very good", Boromir complimented him after exchanging a couple of slow practice strikes. Pippin smiled satisfied.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn recommended and let out a gust of smoke.

"Better your posture!" Shakiiya also added, Aragorn giving her a glance. She then swung her staff to her side, crossing her legs as leant her jaw on her palm, scrutinizing Pippin's movements. "Shift your arm a bit more to the side to get a good swing!"

"You look good, Pippin!" Merry remarked after she stopped her instructions and Shakiiya smiled, agreeing a bit.

"Thanks!" Pippin answered, until it was Merry's turn to meet with Boromir's gentle hits with his blade.

"Faster!" Boromir commanded, Merry also doing his best to meet with his moves as taught. Shakiiya smirked again. Also him was very serious by the look on his face. But still, if Boromir would be so gentlehanded with them, they would not learn what it took to fight against brute force meant to kill. But then she left those thoughts aside as her attention was drawn to Gimli, who started to speak to Gandalf.

"If anyone was to ask my opinion, which I note they're not…" he said suddenly, turning around to look at Gandalf also smoking his pipe on a rock, clearly in dismay too that the option he presented had not even been taken into consideration . "…I'd say we're taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!"

There had been a hint of satisfaction in his voice at the end. But that name he mentioned made now shivers go along Shakiiya's back and she looked at the Dwarf on her right, though said nothing. Just stared, having a premonition. Gandalf seemed as reluctant to her much seeing eyes, but he hid it.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice", Gandalf answered a serious look in his eyes. And even Gimli didn't object to that as saw his seriousness.

"A great shadow has fallen over that place", Shakiiya then stated and met Gimli's surprised gaze. "It might not be visible to plain eyes, but deep in that mountain there wanders a great ancient terror which has been there for years. Me and my people can sense all the evil there is, and the last time my path went past the Mines I felt the presence of this being."

"Nonsense!" Gimli replied and ignored her comment. "There has not been anything evil in Moria ever since the Orcs were chased out of there years ago!"

Shakiiya didn't answer to his remark. But then Legolas hopped forth to stand between them, now staring to the other side of the plains in thoughts, his expression unreadable. And at the same time Shakiiya and the others heard a familiar shriek, all of them soon seeing a flash of silver in the sky and a bird came down. Circling in the air, eventually landing next to Shakiiya. But she wasn't at all surprised to see her falcon there, while others near stared at him in wonder.

"Did he follow you?" Sam asked, looking rather admirable and Shakiiya gave him a brief glance, examining her bird with a slight frown.

"It seems so", she just said then, staring into the animal's eyes until saw him twitch his neck to the same direction Legolas still was staring.

Also him though examined the bird in wonder, Shakiiya then turning to gaze at the same direction and stood up, standing beside the Elf. Now both of them were staring to the distance, same kind of suspicious look on their faces. Khôr let out another shriek and jumped in the air again, flying away.

"Khôr knows something", Shakiiya then announced, Legolas glancing at her. "He warned me. There's something in the air… Coming…"

Then as they examined the sky they noticed something peculiar. Shakiiya tilted her head and pointed toward it. _"What is that?"_ she asked in Elvish, Legolas frowning. Now also Gandalf noticed it and removed his pipe from his mouth, turning his head to stare at the oddity which had appeared into the blue horizon.

They now heard a cry of pain behind them as Boromir accidentally cut Pippin with his sword, him dropping his own as waved his injured palm. Boromir had a apologetic expression on his face.

"Sorry!" he said, true startleness on his face, but Pippin and Merry then exchanged a look. And in unison they attacked him as Pippin kicked the big Gondorian, Merry uttering an order to assault, both of them next colliding with Boromir and pushing him down with cries. Aragorn laughed seeing their wrestle. But also Boromir got amused by their attempt of tackling him, as both of the Hobbits were on him.

"For the Shire!" Merry exclaimed.

"Hold him! Hold him down, Merry!" Pippin urged as they now did their best to keep the big man down, Borromir laughing amused as gazed at the two, placing his arms behind their necks playing along. Shakiiya turned momentarily to send them a peculiar glance as Aragorn stood up and walked past them smirking, until turned serious and grabbed the backs of the Hobbits' shirts, pulling them off Boromir.

"Gentlemen, that's enough!" he declared, in order to free Boromir from his harrasers. But got surprised as the two now attacked him, Aragorn being the one dropped to the ground next when the Hobbits grabbed his legs, tripping him.

The darker shade in the sky had started to approach, and now both Legolas and Shakiiya saw that it moved. Swarming of movement as it came. Shakiiya frowned as well.

"My eyes aren't as sharp as yours", she stated, looking at Legolas from the corner of her eye. "Can you see what it is?"

Legolas didn't answer. But now rest of the fellowship finally also noticed the approaching shadow, Khôr's shrieks carrying to their ears from the sky above them, as the bird now again circled them.

"What is that?" now was Sam's time to ask, and Gimli looked over to where everyone were staring.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud!" he stated, clearly not worried at all. But Boromir's following remark proved his guess to be quite unpractical.

"It's moving fast. Against the wind", he noted, now also gazing at the dark spot, finally standing on his feet. But then Shakiiya gasped as Khôr let out the loudest of shrieks and it flew forward, straight toward the approaching shade. And at the same moment there was a realization in Legolas' eyes.

"_Crebain_ from Dunland!" he exclaimed tensely, Shakiiya's brows wrinkling as deeply as Legolas'. Everyone tensed.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted, taking his sword as hopped over a stone, everyone then starting to grab their things and putting out the fire in a frenzy, trying to find shelter from the approaching eyes of the spies.

"Hurry!"

"Take cover!"

Quickly everyone had hid, as Shakiiya crouched behind a big rock and gazed at the flying herd of black birds known as _Crebain._ _Eyes of fear,_ as they were called in her language. She saw Khôr lunging himself through the herd, grasping his evil fellow birds in his long claws. She was then about to run to the other side of the clearing behind a bigger rock, but was stopped by a hand, then seeing Legolas slide out of his hiding and give her a cloak.

_"It hides you. Now stay still!"_ he said quickly. And with no word more slid back into the bush.

Shakiiya didn't question his words but as quickly flung the Elven cloak over her, just before the herd of birds flew above them, a huge racket of nasty croaks filling the air as the herd circled around the cliff formation. Trying to detect even the slightest sign of whatever it was they were sent to look for.

Shakiiya felt disgust. Crows. Evil crows of Dunland. She hated those birds more than any other creatures of nature, as their souls were black and they were born to serve such evil as their enemies. She wished to be able to shoot each and every one of them.

Shakiiya could see Legolas under the cloak and she exchanged a serious gaze with him, until both of them continued observing the movements of the herd above them. Finally the sound of their croaks lessened and the herd flew away, Shakiiya immediately throwing away her cover and coming out of hiding with the others, them staring behind the now receding birds. Gandalf looked despising.

"Spies of Saruman", he indeed specified in contempt, as came forth from his hiding place. Legolas also stood out of the bush and Shakiiya smiled at him thankfully, returning the cloak. "The passage south is being watched."

The Wizard turned around and everyone gazed at him worried, especially Frodo. Shakiiya glanced around a bit more to make sure no more birds anymore lingered in the sky, and walked in middle of the clearing while doing so.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras", Gandalf continued then, turning his gaze toward a massive, snow covered line of mountains right next to them.

The others also turned to look at the mountain, not quite expecting. The view was magnificent of course, but a thought of going there was not that pleasant. There was cold in the mountains. And the climbing was necessary through that route, which would be challenging in its own way. Especially in the obvious snow, which covered the mountainside the higher they would go.

But then Shakiiya, as her eyes also traveled there, spotted something black and small. Fluttering in the air and moving fast toward the direction the rest of the _Crebain_ had flown after circling around a couple of times, seeing them. Her eyes widened.

"There's still one of them!" she exclaimed. And as everyone felt sudden fright by her words, in a second she snatched the bow and an arrow from Legolas, firing immediately toward the lone bird before that formed fear had the time to be released. But the carefully aimed arrow missed just slightly. That bird was too cunning.

Shakiiya looked angered, dropping the bow and then turned around and whistled loudly, immediately another shriek ripping the air. And the men saw Khôr appear again, dashing above them, and for everyone's relief caught the black crow in his claws. Then making a huge circle, and eventually landed just two meters away from his mistress.

He hold not only that one, but three crows in his claws as he first looked at Shakiiya and then the others, twitching his neck. He shrieked and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank our luck that Khôr is here!" Merry stated as stared at the bird. "Without him we would've been discovered!"

"Thank our luck that Shakiiya is here", Aragorn added, looking at her in turn. "If she wouldn't be here, either would be this falcon who just might've saved us."

"Forgive me, Legolas", Shakiiya said and now returned his bow. "I promise to make you a new arrow, as I seem to have wasted one of them."

Legolas nodded. "It's alright."

Then the fellowship followed as Shakiiya's bird left the dead crows on the cliff, starting to poke at one of them with his beacon, standing on it his wings spread behind him. The men smiled though looked away quickly, not wanting to see the bird eat.

"At least someone enjoyed that last moment of danger", Aragorn remarked, pointing at the obviously contended hawk, the Hobbits smirking.

Shakiiya then walked over to the falcon, said something in her native language and the bird abandoned the dead crows on the cliff, now jumping on her lifted arm. Shakiiya crouched next to the crow Khôr had started to make his meal out of and frowned.

Yes, these were indeed the same birds of shadow they despised in her home. They returned to nest from time to time in their forest, even her people always destroyed the eggs. These creatures were that evil not to let exist.

"We should hurry", Gandalf prompted then again, looking to the mountain. "The birds might come back. And even Khôr cannot hunt them all down, if we would be in danger to be found out again."

* * *

><p>The next half an hour they spent negotiating what they should do, Gandalf and Aragorn mostly staring at the Mountain of Charadras while pondering their options. Gandalf had said that it was confirmed by Saruman's spies that it was impossible to continue from south through the Gap of Rohan without being seen. So eventually the only option was indeed what Gandalf had said before. They had to take the Pass of Charadras.<p>

"As we after all have decided to go to the mountains", Boromir then said in turn, still not looking very happy about their agreed on route. "I suggest that each of us capable should take a faggot to use as firewood up there. Here is already cold alone, but what we face at the top of this path will be freezing cold and even worse. I have grown under the shade of these mountains, and I recommend that is what we'll do. We have to try to stay warm, as it doesn't give us much advantage to be frozen to death. The bigger fagot the better."

"And Bil can take even a little bigger one, can't you pal?" Sam then said, looking at the pony they had with them, and it let out accepting neigh. Shakiiya smiled.

"I can take two", she offered, looking slightly amused as saw the faces of the men giving her a glance.

"Very well", Gandalf agreed reluctantly. "But the firewood cannot be used- not before we must choose between fire and death."

They next started their climb toward the mountains, after fnding such fagots to take with them as a precaution. And eventually as the day passed, they reached the cold plains of snow covering the ground around the highest of the mountains, one of the biggest named Caradhras to where they were headed.

The thickening layer of snow became very challenging to the Hobbits very quickly, as small they were, and the rest of the fellowship had to help them continue forward from time to time. Shakiiya had ended up accompanying Frodo, trying to cheer him up with stories about her kin by the times desperation or frustration took over him while sloshing through the snow. And it worked. Frodo and also the rest of the Hobbits listened very interested what she told him, but it was not to be denied that there were moments when she had to yank them up from the drifts to keep on going.

Abruplty Gandalf seized and he sniffed the air. "I think we're having snow soon", he then remarked all of a sudden, many others now also gazing to the sky, but not seeing anything like clouds promising snowfall. But it was good as it was. It was hard enough for the Hobbits to walk forward with this much snow already. Even half meter more would be very disturbing.

"Aren't you cold?" Frodo queried then from Shakiiya suddenly after a moment of pause in their talk, panting, him looking at her thin leather clothes which offered not any warmth against cold. Not to mention that he could still see her bare skin peek under her clothing in various places.

Shakiiya lifted her brows as looked down at him, but then smirked amused. "Not much. My blood runs very hot in my veins it seems", she replied looking sarcastic for a brief moment, Frodo answering her smile. But then he put a stubborn look on his face.

"I think I will try walk on my own now", he decided then, and separated from Shakiiya's support. "The snow is much lower here after all."

Shakiiya nodded and let him walk by himself, him soon being many steps ahead of her as she instead slowed her steps, now enjoying the view of the cold landscape as walked up the hill. Soon Legolas joined her and they started another consice conversation, hidden from everyone but those who knew Elvish.

It didn't take but an hour as those clouds started to push over the mountains by the risen wind, and small snowflakes started to fall down on the fellowship. Frodo felt something soft on his face, and as he extended his hand he indeed saw those white flakes land on his sleeve. Gandalf had been right. It was snowing. But it soon turned harsher, now the wind pushing straight against their faces as they walked forward.

The snow started to increase, and quickly the ordinary snowfall had turned into a furious storm. The snow flying in their eyes blinded them and it slowed them down, quickly starting to weaken the Hobbits. The force of the storm hit all around them, and even Boromir, sturdy Human man started to have difficulties to go forward. Frodo and the other Hobbits hardly saw anything before them, and their legs started to turn into led by the exhausting walk against the storm and snow piling at their feet by the blizzard.

Then all of a sudden they started to hear strange voices carried by the wind, and they stopped in unison. Not taking even one step forward. Shakiiya turned and tried to see something around her but couldn't, as either could Legolas, whose eyesight was superb and sharp.

"Is that wind creating those sounds?" Pippin asked, a bit suffocated by the amount of snow flying against his face. Shakiiya narrowed her eyes so much they almost closed.

"It is just the wind", Aragorn answered, as well scrutinizing through the snowfall. "It echoes from the walls of the mountains, making us hear something there isn't."

"It sounds like laughing", Merry cut in. "And as if someone would be shrieking evily. I don't like those sounds."

They then decided to not continue until the storm would stop. The Hobbits were gathered together in the middle, as the rest of the fellowship instead gathered around them, to shelter them from the freezing wind as well as possible. And then after another hour the storm seized as quickly as it had started. And after they had wiped the snow off themselves they were on their way again, stubbornly continuing their journey up the hill, even the Hobbits were still tired from the storm.

The sky had cleared from all clouds, sun smiling upon them cheekily, as if it would've shed its rays upon them the whole time. Shakiiya and Aragorn were again the last ones of their group, Gandalf naturally walking at the front leading them. Frodo battled his way up, but in middle of another bigger hill he then accidentally slipped. And falling he started to roll down, Shakiiya reacting quickly and pinning her staff into the stomped snow, stopping him from going all the way to the start of the hill.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called and helped him up, Shakiiya leaning a bit down to look at the Hobbit measuring.

But then she saw Frodo touch his collar. And slightly frightened realization could be seen in his eyes as he now stared a bit higher, where Boromir was standing. And as Shakiiya and Aragorn also looked up they saw him holding the One Ring, hanging from a chain as Boromir gazed at it. As if he was in some kind of a trance.

Shakiiya frowned slightly. She was seeing the Ring of Sauron for the first time in her life, and she felt great evil presence radiate from it, though suppressed as it was not in the hands of its master. She took a step forward toward Boromir, holding her staff up automatically, staring at him serious. Gandalf came to a halt, and turned to watch the first confrontation between the One Ring and a Man for over 3000 years.

"Boromir", Aragorn called out. But Boromir didn't react. Shakiiya took a couple of steps more, eventually slowly walking toward him. She could see something, deep within his eyes as they were fixated on the golden Ring, glittering beautifully its deception in the sunlight. In that quick arrived moment he was gazing at it as if it were something worth to wonder and admire.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt … over so small thing", he said, still in his daze looking thoughtful, then lifting his hand toward the Ring. Shakiiya stiffened. "Such a small thing…" Boromir finished.

Also Aragorn tensed up for a brief moment until directed a serious look at his kinman. "Boromir!" he called with strong voice, at the same time as Shakiiya's staff snapped Boromir's hand down. Away from the Ring and he first looked at her in confusion, Shakiiya detecting clear flash of anger linger deep within his irises, until he directed his eyes confused at Aragorn.

"Give the Ring to Frodo", Aragorn prompted, still staring at Boromir as seriously as did Shakiiya, almost pressuring him to the act.

Shakiiya's eyes didn't move from Boromir's face and just measured him, ready to act out if he did. But after a small moment of hesitation Boromir had then that normal expression on his face again and he looked at Frodo. Shakiiya's alert eyes followed as he slowly walked down toward him, eventually offering the chain back.

"As you wish", he consented, Frodo snatching the Ring back, slight relief now reflecting from his eyes. "…I care not", Boromir added, now even smiling as met Aragorn's eyes and ruffled Frodo's hair.

Then without a word more Boromir turned, bettering the position of his shield on his back and continued forward, Shakiiya's eyes again following him as he passed her. Also she felt relief in her heart. Humans were too tempted before the Ring. And this man, the son of Denethor, was not so strong willed as he thought himself to be… There had been someone else, during that tiny fraction of a second, who had watched back into the eyes of Shakiiya. And this glimpse through the Gondorian's eyes set her mind in doubt.

Shakiiya sighed and put down her staff, Aragorn now also loosening his grip from his sword. Now the rest of the fellowship ahead, who had turned to look at the commotion again continued walking forward, Shakiiya then giving Frodo a quick smile. Her own eyes though sweeping Frodo's collar pondering, until also she turned to go after them. Not waiting for the Hobbit and Aragorn.

They stopped again after a while, when it started snowing once more. Not so harshly as earlier at first, but it still sent shivers deep into the bones of the companions. Only Shakiiya and Legolas seemed not to be bothered at all by the changed weather conditions.

Gandalf had given them each some liquid he carried, called _miruvor_ by his own words, some form of Elven medicine given to him by Lord Elrond. And it returned some warmth and strength into the limbs of the Hobbits, who were cold and had started to tire again by the snow. But soon the snowfall increased again, making it all the time harder and more frustrating to go forward.

"What would you say about a fire?" Boromir questioned then suddenly, and everyone remembered their fagots. "It is close now to choose between fire and death, Gandalf. No doubt we'll stay hidden from evil eyes when the snow has buried us, but that doesn't do much to help us."

"Make fire if you can", Gandalf answered. "If there'll be watchers who can bear this storm, they'll see us did we have fire or not."

They then tried to fire the fagots they had brought with them. But it was no use. The snow made it impossible to lit, and even Gimli or Legolas couldn't make a successful spark to survive the storm and light the wet tinders. Also Shakiiya tried many things but either she wasn't successful, the fire always dying.

But then Gandalf had enough and he took the fagots away from the unlucky lighters. And after pronouncing a few words of might while holding up the fagots, he finally pushed the tip of his staff into their firewood. And look, then there was a happy fire born out of nothing. Starting to burn the fagots with green and blue flames, creating as well a happy crackle.

Shakiiya gave the Wizard a bit teasing smile. _"I thought you didn't like to show off",_ she stated in her native language, Gandalf only looking at her tired briefly and let it go.

"If there's someone to see, I certainly have revealed myself to them", he said. "I have written "Gandalf's here" with signs, which everyone from Rivendell to delta of Anduin can read."

That information didn't matter much to the fellowship, as they were only happy to have a fire to warm them up in middle of that blizzard. They gathered around the flames, extending their hands toward the warm glow and enjoyed as felt the cold leave their limbs again, not even caring that the melted snow wetted their shoes while flowed away from the fire. But their fagots didn't last long. And soon the fire died after consumed everything able to burn, the snow eventually falling on the remains of their small fireplace. Putting out the last persistent flickers of flames. And so the moods of the companions fell by the last flame.

"I wish we had more of those fagots with us", Merry whispered. But the un-denying truth was that they hadn't. And the snow kept on coming with no end in sight.

"The night is old", Aragorn then said. "Sunrise isn't far ahead."

"In case of any sunrise is able to pierce those clouds", Gimli remarked a bit blue, others agreeing. Boromir stepped out of the circle and gazed around, Shakiiya joining him and both of them noticed the blizzard turning tamer.

"The snowfall is weakening", Boromir stated.

"For now it is. But I can see more clearly what's ahead and on our sides", Shakiiya agreed, turning around smiling.

But Frodo felt doubting, as he was so tired that at first it didn't feel at all that the wind biting their faces and the snow burying them under itself would have lessened. But eventually he and the others also noticed it, the snowfall turning then lazy and stopping completely by the rising sun. And then the fellowship was once again gazing at the surrounding landscape covered with fresh snow.

But at the horizon regrettably they could see new heavy clouds coming, making them gloomy. That snowfall wouldn't be the last they would be forced to face.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was my first book adaptation and the start of the quest? Reviews, please! ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Before I forget again... Thanks to **oo Sexy** to have favorited this story and me! ^^**

**Alright, I'll be nice. I'll give you one more chap to get to the original LOTR mood... :D**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>They kept on walking. But after a while Gimli suddenly gazed up. "Caradhras has not forgiven us", he stated. "He has more snow yet to fling at us if we are to go on. The sooner we go back down the better."<p>

And so, as if to prove the point the mountain unleashed another blizzard, the clouds seen in the horizon now reaching them. And again they were hammered by the cold wind and the gusts of snow, but still they walked forward. Shakiiya now quickened her steps as she and Legolas were walking on the edge beside the others, gazing to the deep ravine at their right side.

The Hobbits, despite their narrowed eyes and the fact that their attention went almost completely to the action of lifting their legs step after step to keep on going, now noted the two slender figures who lightly walked forward. Not being much affected by the raging wind, leaving nothing but slight footprints on the snow being so light by built. Legolas was an Elf so it was no wonder, but Shakiiya… Well, she had Elven blood in her. And she was pretty Elven like in many occasions, though as peculiar all the same.

The pass became even harder for the Hobbits, and the bigger men had to now grab them and help them forward. They were now buried halfway into the snow banks, and Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry felt like their whole bodies would've been frozen and stiff. So they received their comrades' help with all gratitude. Shakiiya stopped and she gazed at them in compassion, then turning to stare at the dark clouds. This new storm wouldn't stop soon. And the Hobbits would indeed freeze to death if this would go on.

Shakiiya now gazed at Legolas who was coming to her through the blizzard, his eyes narrowed as well. Then again she looked at the other men, Gandalf pushing forward with his staff. Legolas stopped next to Shakiiya and opened his eyes now slightly, examining their surroundings. Then he heard more of those foul voices in the wind, it then becoming only one and Shakiiya noticed it too. Now also she looked against the breeze. Yes it was no sound of wind they heard, whispering menacingly.

"There is a fell voice on the air", Legolas stated, peering through the snowfall and the fellowship stopped. Then suddenly Gandalf exclaimed.

"It's Saruman!" he stated out the owner of the voice, and everyone froze. But then the mountain cracked and everyone looked up, seeing big stones tumbling down from the higher cliff, just barely falling past them into the ravine.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn warned. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf objected and then stepped to the edge, lifting up his staff. And facing the wind and the rage of the storm he started to chant a spell against the foul voice of Saruman, battling his will against his, everybody just following from the side.

Shakiiya took also a step to the edge, still staring carefully forward as if trying to see Saruman himself far away at his tower. Until then all of a sudden a lightning bolt came down from the clouds and happened what they had feared. Saruman had won this battle of mights, and caused the bolt to hit the cliff above them. Huge mass of piled up snow and more blocks of the cracked mountainside now falling down on them, everyone gazing up again in fright.

Aragorn and Boromir yanked the four Hobbits with them against the wall and Legolas moved fast, grabbing instead Gandalf and pulled him to the shelter, everyone taking cover from the falling mass. And inevitably they were quickly buried under it.

Legolas was the first to push through the snow, glancing around to see had the others survived. Then eventually rest of the companions started to appear from the banks, again Boromir and Aragorn pulling the Hobbits out who weren't able to dig their way out by themselves. Gimli was the last to come to the surface, shaking his head and let out a growl of irritation as tried to get the snow off himself.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!" Boromir then exclaimed through the screech of the wind, looking at Gandalf.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn now protested.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria", Gimli suggested, Gandalf looking at him silent.

There was a small trace of fear in the Wizard's eyes as he thought, pondered their options once more, seeming like listening to a inner voice speaking in his mind. Until finally he made his decision.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide!" he said.

Frodo's head now snapped up and he looked at Sam behind him, who was as miserable as Merry and Pippin. But Boromir was the one to continue.

"We cannot stay here!" he exclaimed. "This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked, Frodo again lifting his gaze up to look at him. But then also he decided.

"We will go through the Mines!" Frodo proclaimed, thinking of his fellow kinmen while said these words. And there was again that trace of uncertainty on Gandalf's face, but he nodded in consent.

"So be it", he stated.

Everyone then straightened themselves to prepare for leaving. But then Aragorn stopped.

"Where's Shakiiya?" he wondered. And now everybody noticed she was missing and they gazed around, not seeing her anywhere.

"Is she still buried in here somewhere?" Sam made his question, him and the other Hobbits gazing around the drifts for signs of the female warrior.

"Did she fall?" Pippin then asked, getting suddenly a little energy due worry, and next gazed down to the deep pit as much as he could.

"Did she get caught by the snow?" Boromir also questioned and Legolas leapt on the edge, staring down, his eyes starting to scan the scenery.

"So was the girl won over that easily?" Gimli remarked. "Poor lass. But she should've stayed at home."

But then before any bigger panic could've formed among the fellowship, they then heard a sound of something digging into the ice, it coming closer. And then they saw a staff fly on the landing, submerging into the snow, soon a pair of hands appearing about three feet away from Legolas. Them sticking two daggers on the edge one by one, and then they saw Shakiiya's head pop up into sight. They were relieved by the sight of her.

"Shakiiya!" Pippin exclaimed happily. But she did not answer, as the men then followed her sigh. And taking a firm hold of her daggers she then got a run at it from the cliff she had just climbed and swung around with a volt, the daggers separating also from the icy ledge. And as she was on her feet again one of them dug onto the wall of the landing the fellowship stood, making sure she wouldn't fall back.

Huge cloud of snow landed on the nearest men, as she shook it off from her hair and clothes. She was all covered with the white flakes, looking like some snow fairy appeared in middle of the blizzard, though very annoyed one at that. But when you thought of it, her dark red hair made quite a fascinating contrast with the pure color of the snow…

Legolas was a bit dumbfounded while stared at her, but he then smiled as well relieved, meeting Shakiiya's gaze briefly as she now pulled her other dagger out of the wall.

"What are you thinking now, master Dwarf?" Shakiiya asked, pushing the short blades back in her belt. "Was I won over that easily?"

Gimli was as well a bit surprised and he did not care to answer.

"Did you slip?" Aragorn exclaimed his question, and Shakiiya hopped onto the drift from the yap she had sunken into, walking to him.

"I tried to avoid a rock and accidentally fell back into the ravine", she answered, but then shrugged. "But that's that. I'm alive."

"We're going back", Boromir then shouted, meeting also her eyes. "This place is too much for the Hobbits."

Shakiiya nodded, then starting to walk past them to the other direction, Legolas following her steps. And so they now tried to make it back the same path they had proceeded, but noticed it to be very tricky by the immense amount of snow piled on the ledge.

"If Gandalf would go before holding a bright flame, he might melt a path for you", Legolas suggested then, turning to face his companions.

"There is a double amount of snow comparing to the time we came here", Shakiiya added. "Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin will never make it through these banks."

"If Elves could fly over the mountains they might fetch the sun to save us", Gandalf retorted back to Legolas' remark. "I must have something to work on. I cannot burn snow."

"Well, when heads are at loss bodies must serve, as they say in my country!" Boromir then cut in. "The strongest of us will seek a way. Look! All is deep in snow, but our path turned up after we came around that cape of the cliff! There the snow started to oppress us the first time. If we could get back to that place, it would prove easier beyond. I do not believe it to be more than one furlong away."

"Let us clear the way to there then, you and me!" Aragorn replied. And now he let go of the Hobbits he had been holding, and strode to the front of the line with Boromir.

So as the strongest and tallest of the men they then started their work, Aragorn following Boromir who was more sturdy of the two, both of them scooping their way forward with their arms. Slowly creating a path for the rest of the fellowship to follow. Their job turned out to be much harder than thought, as at some place the snow reached their chests and often they were completely submerged under the drifts.

Shakiiya walked next to them, trying to find the easiest path for the men to empty, digging her staff down into the snow again to deduce the depth of it. But mostly it looked like a broad, thick mass everywhere. So it was quite impossible to try to help them. Legolas was examining the men rather amused, who looked like swimming in the snow, as also walked by them. But then he turned to face the others.

"Strongest shall clear the way you say?" he stated questionably, as well amused and Shakiiya turned to look at him. "But I'll say; let a plowman plow, but the one best to swim is an otter. And best one to run over the grass and leaves or snow- is an Elf", he continued. Shakiiya lifted her brows but got his sarcasm, looking now slightly amused herself.

Legolas then leapt on the drift next to her and started to walk forward, passing his companions with as airy steps as always, a smile on his lips. He waved his hand.

"Farewell!" he exclaimed. "I'll go fetch the sun!"

And then the fellowship followed as Legolas started to run, as airily as had walked and fast. Shakiiya shook her head and sent a frown after him. Elves…

"I'll go make sure his body doesn't follow his head to the skies!" she said then, all the pairs of eyes now turning to her. And as quickly she took off after the Elf, not taking long before she had reached him and actually passed him, them both then running past Aragon and Boromir. And not a second after both of them vanished from sight behind the cliff.

And eventually the rest of the fellowship also lost their sight of the two men blazing a trail through the cold white mass, as they stayed still waiting. Hobbits sitting attached to each other, as tried to hold the cold at bay. But about one long hour later Legolas returned, without Shakiiya, and Aragorn and Boromir followed not far behind. Pushing now back up toward the place they had earlier departed.

"Truthfully speaking, I have not brought you the sun!" Legolas said to his comrades who had stayed as stopped next to them, reaching them before the two other men. "It wanders on the blue fields of the south, and small wisp of snow on top of Redhorn doesn't make it worry. But I have brought a ray of hope to those who are doomed to wander on foot. The biggest of drifts is right behind the corner, and into that our strong men were about to bury under. They were under desperation, but then Shakiiya and I arrived and we told them that the drift wasn't thicker than a wall. And at the other side of it the snow quickly lessens so that lower there is only an amount of a thin mattress, which barely cools Hobbit toes. But by the help of Shakiiya the path has now been cleared more or less."

"Where is Shakiiya?" Frodo questioned and Legolas smiled.

"She stayed behind to modify the path as easy to follow as possible", he answered.

"As I said. That wasn't an ordinary storm", Gimli stated then grimly, eyeing at the heights of the mountain. "That was the burst of the evil will of Charadras. It doesn't love Elves nor Dwarves, and that bank has been put there to stop our way back."

"But luckily your Caradhras has forgotten you have Humans with you", said Boromir, who at the same moment reached the top of the hill. "Brave Men, and besides, even possibly lesser Men equipped with shovels would've been more use to you. We have however pierced a path for you through the drift; and for that can be thankful all those who cannot run with as light steps as Elves."

"But how can we get down, to there where you cleared a way to the drift?" Pippin asked helpless, talking for all of his kin present who pondered the same thing. But Boromir then grinned.

"Worry not!" he answered. "I am tired, but I still have some strength as has Aragorn. We carry the little folk! The others probably are able to walk the path after us. And Shakiiya is there to make the path even easier to follow. Come Mr. Peregrin! I start with you."

He then heaved Pippin on his back. "Hold on! I need my hands!"

He then started to walk forward on the made path, Aragorn following, carrying Merry on his back. But then they met Shakiiya who came running up the hill, seeing the men carrying the Hobbits. And then following their example she hurried over to Frodo and Sam, smiling at them maybe even a little suspiciously. She didn't have her weapons with her.

"Shall I carry both of you?" she asked in mischief, tilting her head, but let out a laugh as saw their expressions.

She then took a hold of Frodo and amazed him by flipping him easily on her back, as if he was only a bag of feathers. Shakiiya then followed the men, jogging behind Aragorn. As they walked, the men noted that the path they had made was now broader and clearer, apparently due of the work of Shakiiya, before she had returned back to the fellowship. And so eventually after a while of walking they reached the wall Legolas had talked about, it truly creating an obstacle on their way. But indeed there was a hole in it which the men had created, them now walking under it.

At the other side the Hobbits were placed on the ground next to Legolas, who had reached the place before anyone else. Frodo now noticed a pile of weapons a bit farther away, and next watched Shakiiya walk over there after placing him down next to Merry.

Frodo wondered if it really were so that she had also helped to make the passage. If so, what had she used? But then he got his answer, though not so credible as he saw Shakiiya hold up her staff, which was soaked wet by the melted snow. She quickly put on the rest of her numerous weapons and returned to the others, waiting the rest of their company to come along the path. And it didn't take but a moment when they saw Gandalf walk along it with Bil the pony, Gimli sitting on top of him, Aragorn trailing behind with Sam. And then all of the companions had reached the start of the unlucky path once more.

But immediately as the last ones had arrived, there was a loud tolling sound heard behind them. And as they turned, they saw another thick mass of fresh snow fall down. Now covering the path they had just walked, them now retreating against the cliff again to avoid it. Shakiiya lifted an eyebrow as Gimli directed another sour look to the mountain.

"Enough! That is enough already!" he exclaimed to it. "We are leaving as soon as we are capable of!"

Gimli marched forward, passing Shakiiya and Legolas who were examining him quite amused. Shakiiya then took a couple of strides after him and leant down toward him.

"Don't you think shouting at it will surface its anger again?" she asked a bit teasingly, but made Gimli truly look worried. He said nothing during the journey all the way down from the mountain, which the fellowship did with no brakes.

But then in middle of their walk again a shriek they all now recognized carried from somewhere. All of them glanced around, trying to find Shakiiya's falcon with their eyes, but failed as it suddenly appeared out of thin air on Gandalf's shoulder. His feathers were all covered in snow too.

"He made it!" Frodo noted as gazed at the bird, who answered with a small shriek. Shakiiya smiled.

"Didn't I tell you he's much smarter than ordinary birds?" she questioned back.

As if asked Khôr then shook itself, all the dust of snow flying on Gimli whose face made his companions and especially Legolas smirk amused, when the bird then obediently first flew on Shakiiya's arm. But the others noticed how Shakiiya's extended left arm suddenly twitched backwards just as Khôr hopped on it, her making a slight grimace. But which vanished as quickly. She acted as if nothing had happened, smoothing the bird's feathers for a short moment.

"What was that?" Frodo asked, Shakiiya looking down at him. "Is your arm alright?"

"It is", Shakiiya said simply, but the Hobbit caught slight gloomy glimpse in her eyes. Regret maybe? She then turned her eyes away from him. "But it will never be the same as once before."

All nine wondered the meaning of her words. But Shakiiya did not seem to give them more information, as then threw Khôr into the air after his quick presentation, him soon vanishing again from plain eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wargs<em> have come to the west side of the mountains!" Aragorn stated suddenly, as the companions were making their way forward.

"So is it that we have to wait till morning?" Gandalf asked from him, looking rather troubled. "The matters are as I feared. The hunt has begun! Even if we live to see the dawn, who now would wish to travel south by night wild wolves after them?"

Everyone exchanged a bit nervous looks. But Shakiiya was again observing their surroundings completely calm, nearly expressionless, to notice if there indeed were any glowing eyes looking at them from all the time growing darkness. She yet did not hear any alarming rustling of the dry grass or any low growling, not to mention howling of the said muts. Everything sounded and looked normal.

"How far is Moria?" Boromir queried then.

"There used to be a door at the southwest of Caradhras, fifteen versts as the bird flies, and possibly twenty versts as the wolf runs", Gandalf answered. His voice had been very serious and it didn't give any hope to the companions. They still had quite a journey to go through, wolves swarming around them. That didn't sound good.

"Let us leave immediately tomorrow morning when it's bright, if possible", Boromir stated, glancing around as well suspiciously, imagining seeing those pairs of hungry eyes from the bushes Shakiiya had been searching for a while now. "The wolf that one hears is worse than the Orc that one fears."

"That is true", stated Aragorn. "But where the _Warg_ howls, there also the Orc prowls."

Now all in the fellowship made sure their weapons were easy to get into use, if any wolves would come at them that night. Still eyeing at the surroundings and her companions Shakiiya thought a moment, until she then walked to Legolas, handing him her bag.

"Could you take care of this for me?" she asked, small hint of smile on her lips as the Elf indeed received it, looking back at her questionably.

"Why?" he did ask. Shakiiya turned to look around again.

"I have some hunting to do if needed", she answered, but half to herself until then gave a thankful nod to Legolas. And as a confirmation to her words, there were suddenly distant, but frightening howls of the beasts ringing in the air. Filling the Hobbits with fear.

Shakiiya frowned. And now having only her weapons she started to walk toward the open ground, directing her steps toward the bushes surrounding the small open space they had stopped at, her hand resting on her hunting knife's handle. Until Pippin's voice then reached her ears.

"I wish I would've listened Elrond's advice!" he said hopeless to Sam. "I'm as good as nothing! I don't have enough Bandobras Took in me: this howling chills my blood. I don't remember ever feeling myself so wretched."

"My heart's right down at my toes, master Pippin. But we haven't been eaten yet, and we have some tough folk with us. Whatever is out there for old Gandalf, it certainly isn't the stomach of a wolf."

"Sam is right Pippin", Shakiiya then cut in. And the Hobbits gasped as she came to them, smiling a bit reassuringly. Shakiiya gazed at Gandalf briefly.

"Mithrandir has been in much tougher situations than this, and Sam is right about the fact that he won't become the meal of a wolf that's for sure."

"But I'm just so ashamed", Pippin continued, looking down. "I think I'm not brave enough to face everything we have to come across to success in our journey, if I cannot even handle a mere howl of a wolf."

Shakiiya then examined Pippin for a moment measuring until sighed, tilting her head. "You don't have to be ashamed of it. As also I, when I hear a howling of a wolf, feel an old fear flicker in me which makes my blood run cold", she admitted.

As Pippin and Sam now lifted their gazes, they were surprised by a horrible scar which was revealed to cover the back of Shakiiya's neck as she lifted her hair up and removed her jacket, it continuing down under her left shoulder. Ruining her perfect smooth skin, turning it ugly.

"Did… Did a wolf do that?" Pippin asked, a bit paled and Shakiiya nodded.

"I was young and foolhardy. I was tracking a small herd of _Wargs_ spotted near our borders. And during the chase after managing to kill two of them, two others attacked me. I was able to escape from the other, but could do nothing as the other jumped at me and sank its teeth into me", Shakiiya told them truthfully.

The Hobbits and few others close enough to hear said nothing, just stared at her. Legolas also saw a glimpse of the scar as she then let her hair fall down, strapping her jacket back on.

"That is why my arm can never function as perfectly as in my youth. There is a piece of a _Warg_ fang stuck in my muscles, which couldn't be taken out. And now it remains there, creating stings at some moments, which make my arm twitch."

"Is it painful?" Pippin inquired in pity, horrified by the gruesome marks of ripping _Warg_ fangs on Shakiiya's skin. She dropped her gaze.

"Yes, sometimes very painful. But I care not of it, as the pain is only a reminder of my own stupidity. I have learnt my lesson."

"Then…how did you survive?" Sam asked in awe. Shakiiya let out a laugh.

"My mother came and rescued me. She was furious after noticing me to have slipped with the group ordered to track the beasts, and luckily happened to come upon me before I was killed", Shakiiya answered. Aragorn then smirked.

"Sounds like someone else I've met. She's a lot like you", he remarked, now meeting Shakiiya's eyes. She nodded.

"Yes. But Píríel still has a lot to learn, as had I at her age."

Shakiiya then gave Pippin and Sam last look before walked away.

"Where are you going?" Pippin asked again, Shakiiya circling around during the walk.

"I'm going to scout the area in case of these wolves", she replied. "Do not shame yourselves you two! Everyone fear of something, was it facing an army of deadly enemies, or just telling others you love them! There are all kinds of fears we are made of, and which make us who we are!"

The Hobbits looked after her as she again turned and vanished into the bushes, not creating more than a small rustle of leaves. Aragorn then looked at them.

"She's right", he agreed. "All of us are anxious about the wolves. You're not the only ones worried."

"Where did the lass go?" Gimli then asked as well.

"She said she was going to check were there any wolves around here", Sam answered and the men exchanged looks, but let the subject there.

"Will she be alright by herself, if there really are wolves close by?" Frodo questioned. But was surprised as Gandalf let out a laugh.

"She'll be fine! Last I visited her home village, I learnt she had taken down a bear all by herself in middle of hunting. Even with her disability, she still is extremely dangerous when her rage is stirred. Especially then."

"A bear?" Merry repeated looking disbelieving, Legolas' eyes widening slightly next to him. "You must be joking, Gandalf."

"I am not!" Gandalf said loudly, narrowing his eyes. "I never jest Merry. Not in matters as these. No, in fact it was the very same bear fur you and you other three were sleeping soundly on during our stay at Shakiiya's home village!"

The Hobbits froze as Gandalf had pointed them while talked, indeed remembering the black bear fur they had used as a bed. Aragorn lifted his brows.

"Then she'll be more than fine", he stated, not the least worried then and continued his work with the firewood.

"You heard Aragorn", Gandalf said seriously. But then his eyes twinked as he was recalling something rather amusing. "Yes, I dare say she is safer out there scouting than we are."

They then prepared a fire on top of a small hill, in middle of the trees which rounded the small rocks scattered around it. They took their places, half fearing to hear the howls coming all the time nearer to their camp, but half ready for action. Some of them nevertheless losing the battle against tiredness from time to time. The howling did start getting louder and louder around them all the time, and Bil was so scared it didn't move a muscle from Sam's side, the sounds nearing and retreating in turns.

At some time of the night they started to see the first pairs of dangerous eyes peer at them over the hill. But in the darkness they didn't see anything else than those glowing irises, low growl reaching into their ears however. But eventually one form of a wolf came forward, staring at them much closer, then letting out a howl which made the companions blood stop flowing. It ripped the air and was answered with countless others, some father and some almost behind it, more and more eyes starting to appear in the shadows.

"Listen you hound of Sauron!" Gandalf then bellowed as stood up, staring at the concluded leader wolf, holding up his staff threateningly. "Gandalf is here! Fly, if your value your foul skin! I'll shrivel you from tail to snout if you come within this ring!"

The scarred and big wolf growled, not fearing Gandalf's threat. But then the night air was pierced by new howls. Only this time they were as chilling groans of pained animals, as some of the wolves a bit farther away met up with something which then made even the leader wolf a bit wary.

The fellowship listened in confusion as the hurt yelps of the wolves came closer. Until they got the explanation, as saw two of the nearest wolves fall down behind their leader after letting out same kind of moans of pain. And suddenly Shakiiya appeared in front of them, falling onto the ground and crouched, facing the leader wolf.

The wolf growled, showing its teeth. And in a blink of an eye Shakiiya stood up just as it jumped, its jaws clicking around her staff, and Shakiiya made a volt backwards with a shout which itself could've set fear into the hearts of those creatures. The wolf hit on the ground with force, as she herself landed on her feet behind it. And before it could stand up to another attack, she flung the staff quickly, it hitting now on the wolf's chest and sending it flying many meters away behind the top of the hill. Shakiiya hit the staff on the ground.

"That was for the scar", Shakiiya then said to herself as let out a sigh, relaxing for a moment, when the other wolves now took steps away after seeing their leader to be beaten.

"You mean that was the wolf which…?" Pippin was about to ask, but Gandalf cut him off.

"Now is not the time for useless questions!" he exclaimed. And again strode forward as the leader wolf had came back on the hill, now even more angry, drool dripping between its teeth. And as Gandalf took one more step toward it, it let out a louder growl and finally sprung into a long leap. This time in order to attack Gandalf.

But then Legolas was quick to react and he drew his bow, his arrow flying through the air in the next second, and it hit the wolf in middle of the leap. The wolf let out the most horrible yelp so far and fell on the ground, now dead. Legolas had killed it. And seeing their leader now die in front of their eyes, the rest of the wolves then retreated immediately, all of the eyes vanishing around the hill. And the rest of the night was quiet and they heard not a single howl near or far.

But as the wolves now left, Shakiiya then sighed and twisted her neck.

"I'll be back soon", she told them, and again left for a while before anyone could ask anything. She went to gather the bodies of the wolves she had killed and hid them, so that there wouldn't be any trace of them if any Orcs would happen to arrive to the scene later on. Then after that she returned to her companions, finally receiving her bag from Legolas.

Everyone then relaxed, thinking they had been saved from the threat of wolves. But their thoughts proved to be wrong early in the morning. The wolf pack came back with even greater numbers, as their intention to have revenge on the death of their leader. But after Aragorn brought down their new leader and the others managed to kill some of the chief wolves, the battle didn't last long, as the beasts understood it would be for nothing to keep on getting killed by this group of travelers. So in the end they were saved again, as the wolves retreated and never returned this time.

"What did I tell you Mr. Pippin?" Sam said, as put away his weapon. "Wolves won't get him! But what a wake-up call I say! Nearly singed the hair off my head!"

Shakiiya smirked as also lowered her staff, until gave the fireplace a look. Gandalf had ordered them to put more wood in it when the new attack had come. But she then looked at the tree he had lit in fire with a spell to scare the wolves away, which had succeeded, but Shakiiya still looked at it with lifted eyebrows. No matter what anyone said, Wizards were show offs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Humble thanks to:**

TheDevilsDaughter267,

Amymikaelson,

jawairiah

**and**

alexma

**for adding this fic into favorites/following list!**

* * *

><p><em>Phases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>The next morning Gandalf hurried to continue. As when they had went to examine the bodies of the last wolf attack, they had realized the wolves had not been usual wolves, but indeed <em>Wargs<em>. Legolas found all his arrows intact except one which had burnt, but they didn't even notice a sign of any wolves being there at all. Only as they didn't find the carcasses of the dead animals the horrible truth was revealed to them. The bodies had been eaten by their alive comrades. So after eating a quick breakfast themselves, the fellowship hurried down from the hill and started to journey toward the Mines of Moria.

Gimli had moved to the head of the company, walking now next to Gandalf, as he was very excited to see the halls of his forefathers. And when Shakiiya had made a small question about the Mines, which still interested her as a place she had never been, he ended up talking hours about the magnificence of Moria. But all of a sudden he let out as excited cry and rushed forward.

Shakiiya followed him with her gaze and saw him point to the right, shouting back at them and they also now hurried up the low hill, then seeing their destination in front of them. There they were. Beholding the walls of Khazad-dûm, currently also known by the name Black Pit according to Gimli, but commonly referred by many as Mines of Moria in Elvish.

They were now walking along a small road after entering a valley of rocks, mist hanging heavily around the dull landscape of plain stone. Shakiiya gazed at the grey cliff while walked forward, casting her eyes to examine a sturdy piece of a broken bridge high above their right, until she heard someone come beside her. She turned her head back forward and saw Legolas from the corner of her eye.

_"I heard you were attacked by a Warg when you were young"_, the Elf started all of a sudden. Shakiiya did indeed turn to look at him surprised and lifted her brows slightly until nodded.

_"You mean, you eavesdropped while I mentioned it to the Hobbits"_, Shakiiya retorted, but not rudely, giving the Elf a remarkable look which made him freeze due the truth. But she then looked amused. _"Are you to point out that I am not as invincible after all, as we Athélèrn claim to be?"_ she asked now sarcastically, even smiling slightly at the end. Legolas then smiled himself and shook his head.

_"No. But I have to say that after I've seen you fight now more than once, I was slightly amazed of the thought you to have been defeated by someone"_, he answered, Shakiiya looking at him again remarkably.

_"If you can call a Warg someone"_, she noted. Legolas tilted his head, and as Shakiiya saw him clearly expect a definition from her, she sighed. Giving up to his silent inquire she had noted in his eyes as long as their travel together had lasted.

_"Well, as I said I was young. And I was too carefree, very much like Píríel is now. I thought to be skillful enough to face whatever there was outside the borders of our kingdom and not be harmed. But I had to learn the reality the hard way, almost losing an arm and my life for that lesson", _Shakiiya continued, now more seriously looking into Legolas' eyes, him seeing that guarded being of her to return._ "I do not want my sister to be like me, because that would mean she'll go through the same mistakes I did. And that would mean her to be too overconfident against much stronger opponents that she could handle."_

_"That is why you opposed her to come to defend your village"_, Legolas noted.

_"Píríel would've done exactly what I in that age. She isn't ready, and I want her to understand that there'll be a day she knows when she is strong enough to face all the evils of the world. But now it is too soon. This war isn't hers, or not maybe even the next if the time isn't right."_

_"There might not be a next war for her to fight"_, Legolas answered, now also more serious. Shakiiya directed a gloomy look forward.

_"I can't afford to think that. My tribe has lived all the decades for the thought of war, and been forced to defend itself against enemies like Gâshem… Same kind of fate cannot happen to my people ever again. That is why our might to fight shall never fade, was there a time of war or peace. It is implanted in our lineage, flowing in our veins with the blood. The will to fight. That is who we are."_

Legolas examined Shakiiya and saw her serious expression. He saw in her eyes that said fire to protect what was important to her and to her tribe, it being so strong in her that it awoke respect in him. Shakiiya took her responsibility as the leader of her tribe in all of its importance. She after all had left her home and broken against their oldest of old traditions by riding to an open war in the name of her people, leaving behind everything, even she could lose her life and never return. But eventually Legolas only smiled to himself and turned his eyes away.

_"If your sister is anything like you, I am sure you don't have to worry about her so much", _he then said._ "I'm sure she'll do the right choices in life, as she indeed is your sister."_

Shakiiya smiled at first gently, but then her expression turned amused. "My sister has quite a crush on you, you noticed that?" she inquired then and looked at Legolas. Legolas then did get surprised by her sudden remark, and Shakiiya lifted her brows.

"You did not? Well, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable", she then continued and looked away. But she had still that amused look on her face, smirk making its way on her lips. Then Gimli leant toward her.

"Our Elf might have a certain other person in his mind to notice such things!" he cut in grinning amused in turn, and Legolas' confused look was wiped away by the slight glare he gave to the Dwarf. Shakiiya lifted her brows again.

"Oh really?" she asked, then turning her attention back to the Elven prince. "Does this mean you are engaged, Legolas? Or even married perhaps?"

Legolas now met Shakiiya's eyes somewhat dumbfounded for a brief moment. She was measuring his reactions, but he then sighed and shook his head. Seeing Gimli smirk at the sight of him before turned away again.

"No, I am not", he then replied after the moment of confusion. Shakiiya nodded as answer but then she smiled again, though not apologetically, her tone next polite.

"I'm sorry for that. But I'm sure that whoever it is you are to marry will be a lucky woman."

Legolas smiled and nodded back. "Thank you."

Shakiiya then looked forward, again casually jumping on a low cliff and walked on it, until dropped back down next to the Elf when it ended. That amused Legolas, as she had reminded him of a young Elleth just now.

"What about you then?" Legolas then suddenly continued the subject. "Did your mother betroth you to some fine man?"

Now it was Shakiiya's turn to get surprised, but Legolas saw her jaw clench, her face turning expressionless momentarily as she then she shook her head. "What a peculiar question", she stated and Legolas regretted it a bit, now seeing it had indeed sounded somewhat odd. But Shakiiya then looked at him.

_"You should know the answer to that, Legolas. No, my mother did not do such thing. That is not usual custom in our tribe, as you know our policy when it comes to men. I could marry, but my husband could not step into our lands and would have to live far away from me. And what kind of a marriage would that be I wonder? And more importantly, if I were to give him a girl child as an outcome of that marriage, he would not be able to see her as she would automatically be part of Athélèrn. And besides I am the queen now. I reckon I can never have the privilege to love a man, even if I would want to…"_

Shakiiya stopped then and Legolas looked at her a bit sorry. Yes, he knew that. And that was why his question felt even more wrong. But then something else came into his mind.

_"What about your father?"_ he then asked, also using now Elvish which Shakiiya had suddenly changed back into. _"Do you know who he was?"_

Shakiiya's face darkened slightly, but she still smiled after a while, looking soon normal. She then made a brisk nod. _"Yes, I know who my father is"_, she answered.

_"Did you ever meet him?"_ Legolas inquired.

_"I did. A long time ago."_

Legolas took a break as he smiled. _"Did not you mother stop you from meeting him?"_ he questioned. Shakiiya looked up briefly and turned to look at him. She had surprisingly gentle look in her eyes.

_"My mother loved him"_, she said back truthfully, then turning her eyes to her side and letting them wander around thoughtfully. _"She loved me just because I was his daughter, and couldn't bear to ban him seeing me. So I met my father and knew him. But that is now part of the past…"_

Legolas now saw Shakiiya look down in some kind of sadness, remembering something old and forgotten for a brief moment. He wrinkled his brows in wonder.

_"What do you mean? Where is you father now?"_ he still asked. Shakiiya sighed slightly and met his eyes.

_"His spirit is with Manwë now. He died as well long time ago."_

Legolas' steps slowed for surprise, as he exchanged that look with Shakiiya. Her father had died? But if he was an Elf then how could that be? But Shakiiya saw that question in his eyes and sighed again, now closing hers momentarily.

_"He died in a war"_, she revealed then. _"But that is the last thing I'll share with you now, son of Thranduil, before I know you better. I might've already told too much of myself."_

Shakiiya then fastened her steps and walked before Legolas, ending their conversation. And so the company fell into silence again. Legolas pondered Shakiiya's words for a moment, until returned his thoughts back to their mission and mostly to the Mines of Moria. Legolas didn't feel very comfortable of going there.

Shakiiya walked forward now alone, but then she slowed her pace as happened to overhear Gandalf who had just called Frodo to him, taking support from him.

"How's your shoulder?" Gandalf asked him as they walked forward.

"Better than it was", Frodo answered.

"And the Ring?" Gandalf queried then, Shakiiya's head now snapping up. He and Frodo had now stopped and so did Shakiiya, examining the Wizard's back as waited to hear Frodo's answer.

"You feel Its power growing, don't you?" Gandalf continued, his voice now serious. "I felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the fellowship. And I fear… from within…"

Gandalf and Frodo both glanced at Boromir, who passed them at the same moment. Frodo looked wary.

"Who then do I trust?" he asked, his perplexity visible on his face, as he gazed up at the Wizard who had so far always been there to guide him.

"You must trust yourself", Gandalf responded. "Trust your own strength."

"What do you mean?"

"There are many powers in this world for good or for the evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested", was Gandalf's answer. His words made Shakiiya think until then Gimli pointed forward again, now a hint of smile on his lips.

"The walls…of Moria", he breathed, now everyone gathering together to stare at the majestic cliff spreading in front of them.

There was uncomfortable sensation at the back of Shakiiya's head and her fingers squeezed the hilt of her sword, her eyes flickering on the grey stone walls in suspicion. Another kind of premonition was there to haunt her, and unknowingly she felt as reluctant to go into those mines as Legolas, even she was interested to see this leir of Dwarves. But something deep within told her to stay away.

* * *

><p>It was again late before they arrived at the long path, which led toward the said doors of Moria between the long cliff wall and pretty vast lake, which had formed there due years at the right side of the fellowship. They glanced at the calm waters from time to time, but kept on following Gandalf as he walked forward. Gimli was knocking the rock with his axe.<p>

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed", he told his companions, as was now again the first to walk forward the narrow path with Gandalf.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten", Gandalf said, also examining the wall they were passing, stopping by a crack formed into the stone.

Legolas lifted his brows unnoticeably. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" he questioned out loud, clear mock in his voice, Shakiiya giving him a hard look he could not read but which he understood soon enough later. Also Gimli stopped for a brief moment looking rather irritated, but ignored Legolas as continued his way after the Wizard.

As Frodo slipped and his leg was dipped into the cold lake water, Shakiiya grabbed his collar and lifted him back onto the sturdy ground. Frodo glanced around the eerie place they had arrived, reflecting his kin's dislike toward this path into the Mines. But all of them now saw Gandalf stop once more, and he turned to look at the wall in front of him. There were two lone trees standing next to the spot and Gandalf was now standing between them, letting out a satisfied sound as smoothed the cliff's surface.

"Here we are at last!" he announced. "Here ends the Elven road of Eregion. The emblem of the people who lived there was buckthorn, and these trees were planted here as a sign of the boundary of the kingdom; because the Western door was made above all for the inhabitants, when they were trading with the Lords of Moria."

"I remember those times", Shakiiya noted, more to herself as looked up the high cliff, earning odd looks from the men. Gimli turned to look at her.

"You lass?" he asked doubting, Shakiiya then smiling slightly amused due the disbelief in his voice.

"Wait, how old was she again?" Merry asked from Pippin, eventually looking at Frodo and Sam, but didn't get an answer as Gandalf then continued.

"They were happier times", he said. "Back then there still were sometimes close friendship between different races, even between Dwarves and Elves."

Gandalf looked at Shakiiya for some reason. But Gimli and Legolas looked rather sour due that last remark, Legolas hiding it better though.

"It was not the fault of the Dwarves that friendship faded", Gimli declared. Legolas made a gloomy smile.

"And I haven't heard it was the fault of the Elves either", he shot back.

"And I have been taught it was the fault of the _both_", Shakiiya then cut in with bored voice, and Gandalf smiled amused as saw her annoyed expression. Both Legolas and Gimli now gasped and they turned their eyes on Shakiiya's back, who then turned around her arms crossed, giving them slight glares.

"But still, no matter who was at fault, could I ask you two not to bring up old grunges and that way insult both of _my_ races?"

Shakiiya's words sank in, and the rest of the fellowship actually noted amused that both of the representatives of the said fallen out races looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Forgive me", Legolas bidded then, and bowed his head a bit to Shakiiya apologetically. But she actually only lifted her brows slightly, serious and nodded toward Gimli.

"Don't apologize to me but to Gimli. And likeways you should be apologized by him. That kind of bickering between the lines about happenings which you never were to witness, is childish in my opinion."

The two looked even more embarrassed but said nothing, nor apologized to each other. But their companions got even more amusement by Shakiiya's quite straight manifestation, until Gandalf cut it off.

"I have also heard both of those claims", Gandalf commented then after a pause. "… and will not say my opinion of the matter right now. But also I ask that even you two, Legolas and Gimli, would be friends and help me. I need both of you. The doors are shut and hidden and quicker we find them the better. Night is falling!"

Gandalf then stepped next to the wall and let his hands smooth the cliff more. "Well, let's see", he mumbled, clearly searching for something, then finding it under the dirt and grime he brushed away from the wall. "_Ithildin_…"

Shakiiya turned her attention to Gandalf in interest after hearing the word, and now saw some faint lines on the cliff as the Wizard's fingers were smoothing them.

"…It mirrors only starlight and moonlight", Gandalf mumbled again to himself staring at the wall. Others stared at him in wonder as he now turned around, looking to the sky expectant.

The clouds moved away, revealing the moon behind them, and next what the fellowship saw was something amazing. Something started to shimmer on the rock wall and soon by the sheds of the moon revealed behind the clouds, there was a door appearing behind Gandalf. Those thin lines Shakiiya had noticed starting to shine. Shakiiya stepped in front of it and touched the rock, letting her fingers now trace the lines of the _Ithildin_ door as well. She smiled intrigued.

"That is truly Elven writing, though the language is what Dwarves use", she noted as read the text in the arch of the door, under it appearing two trees similar to these by their side, having crest moons on their branches. She had given a settle glance at both Legolas and Gimli, but who of course didn't know that.

Gandalf placed his other hand on his hip satisfied, as Gimli only stared at the door with wide eyes.

"There are the emblems of Durin!" he breathed.

"And there is the tree of the High Elves!" Legolas realized.

"It reads; The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter", Gandalf then said in turn, pointing at the Elven letters with his staff he just translated. The companions examined the writing.

"What you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open", Gandalf answered without a hesitation, and stepped forth to the appeared gate.

Shakiiya instead disagreed, and she wondered how the Wizard did not notice the hastiness of his conclusion. But she let it go, giving the glory to Gandalf to get them in sooner or later. He was the Wizard after all.

Gandalf now placed the tip of his staff on the door, on top of the star in middle of it. "_Annon edhellen, edro hi amen!"_ he said the words. But nothing happened.

Shakiiya lifted her brows again and then only walked to the side, sitting on the roots of the tree and took out her daggers. Starting to cleanse them properly, even she again earned some weird looks from the others. After gazing at the door in confusion Gandalf tried again, now lifting the staff and his free hand up, bowing his head.

_"Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!"_ he exclaimed. But still nothing happened.

Everyone were now as confused as the wizard, and they glanced between him and the door of Durin. Gandalf lowered his hands in momentary defeat. Gimli sighed and Legolas looked to the side, his gaze then traveling to Shakiiya who sat relaxed on the roots, leaning her back against the tree and not paying any attention to the rest of them. For some reason he was quite amused by that.

_"You're sure you spelled it right?"_ Shakiiya then asked in her language, giving the Wizard a look. Gandalf only sighed.

"This is not the time for you to say anything sarcastically childish as that, Shakiiya", he only said back and Shakiiya tilted her head, then returning her attention back to her daggers. Even though she was amused inside. She had always liked teasing the old Wizard when his bottomless knowledge sometimes failed him.

"Nothing's happening", Pippin then stated all of their thoughts out loud, meeting Legolas' eyes which now looked down at him. That increased Gandalf's frustration.

He then tried to move the doors, but they didn't give even an inch away. The door was still shut. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves…Men and Orcs", he then mumbled, pondering hard what had gone wrong.

"Any Orc word is unlikeable to open anything in here", Merry pointed out, Gandalf sighing.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin inquired.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" was Gandalf's irritated answer, his voice loud and echoing from the cliffs. "And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions… I will try to find the opening words."

"Leave him be", Shakiiya then said and looked over at Pippin and the others. "Leave him with his tongues, and he'll soon figure out the right ones."

"Yes, in fact while I search for the right words, you can prepare to go inside the Mines. Because this is where we have to say goodbye to our good load pony. You have to leave out much of that equipment we took with us in case of the cold weather. Inside the Mines you will not need them, and hopefully not after we have gone through them to south. Instead each of us has to take a share of the pony's load, above all the food and waterskins", Gandalf instructed. Sam got horrified.

"But surely you cannot leave poor Bil to this deserted place master Gandalf!" he exclaimed, a bit accusing even. "I won't have it, that's flat! After he has gone so far with us!"

"I am sorry, Sam. But when the door opens, I don't think you are capable of pulling your Bil inside the darkness of Moria. You have to make a choice between Bil and your master", Gandalf answered.

"He will follow Mr. Frodo even to the dragon's den if I take him!" Sam insisted. "It would be a murder to let him loose when there are wolves somewhere out there too!"

"I hope not a murder", Gandalf replied and then went to the pony, looking into his eyes and spoke to him, told him to go there where the grass was green and eventually back to the house of Elrond. Then he turned his attention back to the Hobbit. "Well Sam! He has as high possibilities to run away from the wolves and get to home as did we!"

Shakiiya lowered her weapon and now looked at Sam in pity, as saw how hard it was to him to let Bil go. He then started to cry helpless, holding the reins of the animal as he smoothed his head against Sam's comforting, before Sam finally started to take the packages of his back and removed the reins. Gandalf then returned to his remembrance of the possible passwords, and eventually all of the comrades then took their places at the narrow shore. Waiting the Wizard to conclude his memoirs.

Legolas had placed himself on the roots of the same tree Shakiiya leant against, standing toward the lake staring at it. He didn't like the feel of it. It felt somehow… alive but in a wrong way. As if the still water would have had eyes, which observed them endlessly. Something lingered in it and around it, and Legolas disliked that presence, but kept it to himself as always.

"Mines are no place for a pony", now Aragron also agreed with Gandalf's earlier words, standing next to Sam, who was now smoothing the animal calmed down. He gave Bil a sad look. "Even one so brave as Bil."

"Bye-bye, Bil", Sam said as Aragorn then sent the pony away, he starting to walk away after giving Sam one more friendly look.

"Go on, Bill. Go on", Aragorn urged and pushed the pony. "Don't worry Sam. He knows the way home just as Gandalf said."

Sam didn't answer to him. Shakiiya directed one more compassionate look over him, until startled Merry by slipping the daggers into their sheaths with fast moves, creating a screech of metal and breaking the silence. She smiled at him a bit apologetically, taking out the knife in her boot, first testing its tip before threw it into the ground. She always seemed to tend to play with her weapons while unoccupied.

"Do you sense something odd in this place?" Legolas then asked, Shakiiya turning to him questionable. She thought, pulling the knife out and threw it again.

"I feel a bit restless, but I cannot actually decide whether it's this place or me myself", she answered truthfully and Legolas nodded. Shakiiya examined him, then standing by his side. "Do you sense something, Legolas?" she questioned in turn. But the Elf did not answer immediately.

_"There is something in here I don't like"_, he admitted eventually, speaking now in Elvish for others not to understand. _"It bothers me. Has bothered me ever since we stopped."_

Shakiiya gazed at the lake in thoughts. But then they were interrupted as a rock was thrown in the water by Merry, Pippin throwing in the next. Shakiiya looked over at them and saw Aragorn now grab Pippin's arm.

"Do not disturb the water", he said seriously, after also giving the lake a bit wary glance. Gandalf then let out a sigh of frustration and threw his staff on the ground, sitting on a rock.

Shakiiya looked at him in disbelief. Really, he still didn't figure it out, and he was supposed to be the Wizard of second rank? She then just sighed and threw the knife once more into the stony sand.

Boromir and Aragorn were now staring at the lake as did Legolas, doubt increasing all the time in their minds, as suddenly some ripples started to appear on the crystal clear lake. Frodo was examining the writing himself looking thoughtful, until finally he came up with something, and said the exact thing Shakiiya had awaited the Wizard to say the last hour or so.

"It's a riddle", he stated, Shakiiya's head now turning around, and she saw him stand in front of the door. She smiled. Finally someone was making progress.

"…Speak _friend_ and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" he finally asked. Shakiiya's smile widened. Gandalf's eyes brightened for realization.

"_Mellon_", he replied. And immediately there was a sound of something scraping against rock, and the doors of Durin opened. They had found the password.

Everybody's attention was now drawn to the door, away from the suspicious lake. Legolas leapt down from the roots and he walked after Gandalf, who had stepped under the doorframe and lit the tip of his staff to create some light in the darkness, everyone following him with no moment of delay. Glad to get away from that horrid lake. Shakiiya was the last one to enter.

"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves", Gimli said then, clear satisfaction in his voice again. Shakiiya peered to see something in the dark, leaving his comment without attention, but even the light of the moon coming from the open doors didn't make the visibility any better. If there were someone living here, why wasn't this room lit despite being the back door? It was strange.

"…Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone!" Gimli continued, glancing at Legolas who also was looking around suspiciously, as if not listening. "This my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a Mine. A Mine!"

Gimli's voice echoed from the stone walls. Shakiiya took another step forward, but she was startled by a loud crunch as she stepped on something. She whipped her head down to see what it was, but didn't see anything. Then Boromir spoke and his words awakened the panic in each of the companions.

"This is no Mine", he stated, looking serious. "It's a tomb."

Immediately after hearing that Shakiiya frowned and lifted the object she had stomped on to the moonlight, only gasping. She was holding a cut off head of a Dwarf. With another slight gasp she dropped the skull, then everyone else also realizing the room was filled with the long dead bodies of Gimli's kin. Scattered everywhere, many pierced by black arrows. Legolas examined them, and soon spotted one of the arrows sticking out one of the late Dwarves, grabbing it. Gimli stared around in shock, until grief took a hold of him.

"No... No... NO!" he eventually exclaimed, kneeling beside one of the dead Dwarves as Legolas pulled out the arrow. He turned serious as well, disgust visiting his features.

"Goblins", he stated tensely, immediately tossing away the enemy arrow and taking a hold of his bow.

Shakiiya swung around her staff, now gazing to the empty path of the Mine in suspicion. As if waiting something to dash from there and attack. Was this place swarming with Goblins then? How was that possible? The others pulled out their swords as well.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here", Boromir said. The Hobbits stared at the bodies in horror, tripping as they were retreating backwards toward the door. "Now get out of here. Get out!" Boromir exclaimed.

Shakiiya was about to also turn to leave as quickly as possible, but then froze. There was something. Waiting, outside.

"I feel it", she stated to herself, but then whipped around. "No! Do not go out!" she shouted, getting confused gazes from her companions.

But then after Shakiiya had taken only a couple of steps, she froze again as at the same moment Frodo let out a cry of fright. And the fellowship saw as he was now suddenly dragged by something toward the lake. Shakiiya narrowed her eyes, and saw a tentacle reached out from the dark stalking water. It was the being which Legolas had sensed. They had been watched.

"Frodo!" the Hobbits called out, Frodo calling for help in fear, as Shakiiya was the first running toward the door. Sam turned around.

"Strider!" he exclaimed. And instantly Aragorn also finally turned to see the danger, dashing after Shakiiya.

Shakiiya jumped high out of the door just as countless new tentacles then flew toward Sam, who had cut the one grasping his master. Shakiiya leapt over the Hobbits and landed on couple of the limbs, pulling out her sword and cut two of them in half just like Sam. But there were still more as Aragorn arrived, and even Shakiiya tried to swing at the flying limbs of the invisible creature, it still managed to grasp Frodo again. Hitting Shakiiya on her chest so that she and the other Hobbits flung backwards. Her hitting straight to Aragorn, as the tentacle pulled Frodo with it.

"Frodo!" Merry shouted, Legolas firing an arrow at the tentacle, but it didn't loosen its grip.

Shakiiya was quickly back on her own feet, and she ran forward into the low water of the lake. Cutting the tentacles all she could with Aragorn and Boromir, as Frodo called out Aragorn in panic. Shakiiya then took a moment of break and gazed up, next sheathing her sword and took an opportunity to grab one of the rising tentacles, then loosening her grip as now jumped and slid from one tentacle to another with amazing agility. Trying to reach the one holding Frodo, as the men tried to cut down the limbs from down, Legolas firing random arrow from the distance.

Shakiiya then heard a hissing noise of some kind. And as she happened to glance at the lake, she now noticed a disfigured head surfacing. The creature of the abyss now staring at Frodo with its black eyes. Frodo let out another shout of fear as it then opened its jaws, ready to swallow him.

Boromir also let out a cry of frustration as cut one tentacle, Aragorn also launching a hard hit on the one holding Frodo. And finally he managed to cut it, Shakiiya immediately jumping forward as Frodo started to fall and caught him, making a somersault in the air with him and landed in the water. Without a hesitation she started to run toward the door with the Hobbit in her arms, passing Gandalf who had taken her staff from where she had thrown it. Legolas shot an arrow to pierce the tentacle which was about to fly after them to get back its prey.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf exclaimed. Aragorn and Boromir turned to retreat.

"Legolas!" Boromir called for help, Legolas firing yet another arrow very serious look on his face.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn also ordered as ran forward, escaping the tentacles following behind. "Run!"

Legolas shot the third arrow and it hit the creature's head, making it utter a sound of pain and prevented it to try move closer to the shore after the men. But still it grabbed the wall and pulled itself toward the doors, as the last of the fellowship ran inside away from the beast. But luck was on their side as accidentally it made the wall collapse, and soon the door was shut by huge piles of rock, keeping the creature and danger outside. But also now the company was closed into the pitch black darkness.

"Frodo, where's Frodo?" Aragorn's voice called out from the dark, others starting to call out to him too.

"He's here!" Shakiiya's voice then said loudly in middle of the commotion and the men silenced, then seeing a sudden flame spark into life in middle of the room. And Shakiiya now stood there, holding a torch she had found from the floor as Frodo was next to her. Looking fine but he still shivered a little, slouched on the floor. The Hobbits hurried over to him.

"Frodo!" Merry called.

"You're alright!"

Shakiiya left them with themselves, walking forward a bit absentmindedly, again examining the room full of corpses.

"What now?" Pippin asked. Gandalf gazed at the room too, until lit up the crystal at the tip of his staff again.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria", he answered, and everyone looked at him. His face had darkened as well. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler creatures than Orcs in the deep places of the world…"

Gandalf now walked past the others, eventually stopping next to Shakiiya, and gave her a slight smile with her fighting staff. "Maybe it was a good thing after all to bring you along!" he remarked and patted her on the shoulder, Shakiiya not answering as the Wizard then also passed her.

Frodo, who was exchanging a couple of words with Aragorn and Boromir now turned to look at her too. "Thank you Shakiiya for catching me", he said, waking her from her thoughts as she met his gaze. "I would've drowned if it weren't for you."

"Nonsense!" she responded indifferently, putting the torch into her other hand. "You'd do the same for me I'm sure."

"Everyone here knows that to be impossible", Merry cut in. Shakiiya made that sideways smirk.

"You're probably right", she stated, then also turning around and became again serious. "I guess that you don't owe me anything then, Frodo."

She had been excited of some sort to be able to visit one of the Dwarf kingdoms, which was also a part of her distant history. But now she wasn't so sure. Gandalf's words had awoken the same restlessness she and her people felt while talking of this place. She now remembered it. The ancient terror in the heart of Moria. She had shivers.

"Are you alright?" Legolas' clear voice then asked, and it made her gasp. Legolas looked at her oddly as she gave him a startled look instead, until let out a breath.

"Of course. Just have to get accustomed to the darkness", she replied, smiling a bit to him. Legolas then smiled back.

"I know what you mean. This is not a beech forest full of light."

Shakiiya said nothing for a moment, until eventually let out amused breath. "No. It is not."

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side", Gandalf then said quietly, giving the Elf and Shakiiya a look. Both of them looked up at him nodding, then exchanging a quick look with each other, until walked up the stairs now in silence.

"Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed", Gandalf finished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A bit longer chap this time. Well, the biggest cliché ever or something different? Give me a piece of ur minds!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Phrases written with italics;_ Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>They continued their walk through wide caverns on top of long, long bridges which had no walls most of the time, the members of the fellowship staring straight into the depths of the Mines if they peeked over the edge. Everything was abandoned and empty, not a single sound echoing in the wide cave like spaces they entered one after other. Only their footsteps on the bridges, and random low spoken conversation created the single sounds in the quiet dark.<p>

But then finally after much circling around Gandalf led them to a path which was situated next to a cliff, after they had entered a small staircase which led them there. They now walked after one another on the narrower ledge, Legolas and Shakiiya still after Gandalf, as the Hobbits came behind Shakiiya.

Shakiiya and the Hobbits gazed around in wonder how big that place was, seeing now chains fall from the high ceiling and walked past the tip of ladders lowering down into the said darkness of the ravine. But then the Hobbit eyes noticed something shining in those depths, and as Shakiiya turned her head to the left where the wall was, she also saw it shine in the light of Gandalf's staff. As if the rock would've had silvery veins in it.

"The wealth of Moria is not in gold…" Gandalf then stated, as also smoothed the surface of the silvery cliff, turning around first meeting Legolas' rather interested eyes and then the others'. "…or jewels", he continued. But Shakiiya cut him off in awe.

"It is _mithril_", she breathed, having a realization. "I have never seen it in its original state. This is fascinating…"

Gandalf smiled and nodded, pointing down to the ravine, as Legolas only gave Shakiiya a bit weird look when she had just said finding a rock interesting. Well she was partly a Dwarf, even anyone who saw her would never believe it.

The whole fellowship now looked down where Gandalf pointed. And were amazed as well when light of his staff increased, now litting the shadows, making the walls of _mithril_ glimmer beautifully with godly glow. Deep into the foundations of this mountain where the Mine reached, as well abandoned stairs and heaving devices were scattered onto the walls. Shakiiya leant forward really in a daze. She had never seen anything like that. And even Legolas had to admit to himself that the view was rather pretty for a cave.

"You should be careful Shakiiya, or you'll fall down like a stone", Gandalf then noted. And Shakiiya woke up from her daze when she felt the gentle hand of Legolas' pull her back a bit. She glanced at him, but then smirked and looked past him at Gimli.

"Gimli, this place is marvelous!" she admitted, gazing around a bit more. "I only wish I would've visited here years ago!"

Gimli seemed delighted. "I'm glad that you find such interest in the work of Dwarves, even as a part Elf you are", he answered, as also examined the veins of _Mithril_ on the wall dreamily.

"Of course! This is the place part of my ancestors have been born after all!" Shakiiya replied. "I have only seen this beautiful substance in a form of objects, which are older than me. But seeing it here where it has been chopped from the rock… I cannot describe this feeling!"

"Shakiiya is sounding much like a Dwarf now", Sam commented, Legolas giving Shakiiya a slight glance. Surprisingly despite her changed more serious personality Shakiiya only laughed as heard this, giving the Hobbit a smirk.

"Sharing many bloodlines is a resource!" she remarked. Gandalf shook his head.

"Bilbo had a shirt of _mithril_ rings that Thorin gave him", he then told them as started to continue his walk forward, all the eyes now returning back to him. Gimli was amazed.

"Oh, what a kingly gift!" he stated.

"As in Thorin Oakenshield?" Shakiiya stated in turn questionably. Gimli nodded.

"Yes. I never told him… but its worth was greater than the value of The Shire!" Gandalf then revealed, amazing everyone. Especially the Hobbits were shaken for this information.

"For real?" Merry asked.

"Who is Bilbo?" Shakiiya inquired then again after thinking a bit, looking at Legolas who happened to be the first her gaze fell upon. He met her eyes.

"He is a relative of Frodo's", he specified, then looking a bit amused. "I hear he was part of the company of Dwarves, who my father imprisoned decades ago in middle of their journey to take back the Dwarf kingdom of Erebor from Smaug, the last alive dragon of Middle-Earth. And I also have come to understand that it was because of Bilbo that they were able to escape from my kin's kingdom in wine barrels, being this way smuggled to Lake Town."

Shakiiya gave him a browlifting, until thought about what she had heard. She then turned to look at Frodo.

"Is this true?" she asked, not quite sure was she to trust Legolas completely as his story had involved indeed Dwarves, and that way his point of view was not that unbiased. Frodo was surprised but then nodded smiling.

"It is", he confirmed. Shakiiya looked thoughtful.

"Then I very much wish to be able to meet him!" she admitted after a while. "I'd like to hear about the dragon…"

Frodo answered her a bit amused glance she gave him, until she turned around again to face the path ahead. The next half an hour they just followed the Wizard in complete silence, until then before them appeared a long and steep staircase. Shakiiya put her hand on the first step, which was quite high.

"Are we going up?" she asked, getting a nod from Gandalf.

Shakiiya nodded as well and attached her staff to her back, like some times before the get it out of the way. And before the last ones of the fellowship had arrived to the scene she was then already climbing up, sometimes stopping to gaze around at the wide dark cave, her eyes rising to stare at those long and thick stalactites decorating the inclinated ceiling. Legolas looked at her from below and amused smile appeared on his lips.

_"Just like a young Elleth"_, he said to himself in Elvish, Aragorn hearing him though and he smirked as well as gazed up the climbing Shakiiya. But as it didn't help, the others did not waste more time to follow her, Legolas of course being the first to go up after Gandalf who hold their only light.

Their ascent went past magnificent arches carved out of stone, having beautiful designs on them, each as well having a own story to tell no doubt. But that which could have been considered as a captivating view was tarnished by the presence of passed death, the climbers seeing more Dwarf bodies lie on the steps. Frodo gave one of them a look, seeing a book with golden covers right next to it. Water fell on them from the dripstones with each step.

After a while Shakiiya was indeed the first one up, letting her eyes drift on the walls of the cave again, stopping to take in those three doorways now opening right behind her. Each leading to different parts of these Mines. She then turned her attention back to the now climbing figures, noting that the stairs were very hard for the Hobbits, and she saw them slip a couple of times. But always Aragorn, Boromir or the others were there to take a hold of them if they were about to fall.

Shakiiya then saw Pippin slip more than usual, as he stepped on another book. She gasped for fright, until saw Merry grab him just in time. She dropped her head in relief as gave the Hobbit one more look, her eyes however then spotting movement in the usually so still shadows. Right behind the backs of the climbers.

Her eyes narrowed and she took a couple of careful steps toward the edge, now indeed seeing something move, coming up the hill as well carefully. Trying to stay hidden. And as she stared at the moving thing a bit more, she eventually noticed two points of light flicker quickly behind one rock until vanished, as did the whole creature whatever it was. Her brows set into deep frown. Nothing moved there anymore, and she started to wonder had she imagined it. But if not, what could it have been?

Pondering this she stood there still as eventually Gandalf reached the last step, others coming after him one by one, the men helping the Hobbits over the last also higher step. Legolas jumped up and glanced at Shakiiya a little questionably, but she wiped the suspicious look off her face and turned around. Leaving the strange incident behind. It was nothing probably. The eerie emptiness of this place was just making her always alert senses jumpy.

Now before them indeed opened those three passages side by side, Gandalf gazing at them suddenly hesitantly. New stairs rounded the rocks in middle of the small landing from the left side, and Gandalf walked in middle of the entries pondering, until said the worst words to say in such a maze like place as Moria.

"I have no memory of this place", he confessed, and his companions were a bit shocked. Were they lost?

Gandalf examined the markings over the doorways, but finally let out a sigh. "I am too tired to decide", he continued. "And you must be as tired as I am, maybe even more tired. It might be the best for us to spend a moment here."

No one said anything, but they spread around the small clearing next to the doors as Gandalf sat precisely in front of them thinking, starting to smoke his pipe. Shakiiya kept on glancing back down where they had come from, doubt still lingering in her. Had she really seen something back there?

Legolas exchanged a couple of Elvish sentences with her, but mostly Shakiiya was in her own thoughts (more than usually), all of them being mostly silent. They all were worried about this unexpected delay, even if it gave them a moment to rest.

"Are we lost?" Pippin's voice then whispered.

"No", Merry answered.

"I think we are", Sam cut in, Merry then hushing them.

"Gandalf's thinking", he stated. Shakiiya, who was leaning behind the rock Frodo sat gave them a glance.

"Merry?" Pippin called.

"What?" Merry asked back.

"I'm hungry."

The men then gasped as Shakiiya's clear, but rarely heard laugh rang in the air, breaking the silence. Pippin and Merry now turned to her as she dug her bag, then pulling out a package wrapped into a cloth and threw it to them.

"Enjoy yourselves!" she said and nodded toward the package, turning away. "Just leave something for me too."

The Hobbits opened the package and their eyes brightened. Shakiiya had given them dried fruits, consisting of apples, plums and some others they did not recognize. Merry took a bite from one weird colored piece, his eyes brightening again.

"This's good!" he stated. Pippin leant forward.

"Let me have a taste!" he said, taking one too. "You're right, this is good!"

"Don't eat all of it!" Sam reminded.

Shakiiya shook her head, but then she heard a faint rustle from the lower parts of the cave. She stiffened and her eyes shot back down, Frodo noticing her gasp and he turned also. Now both of them witnessing as again something moved between the rocks. Lurking into hiding as quickly as it had appeared after leaping over a rock. Frodo's eyes widened, as Shakiiya frowned again slightly.

"You saw it?" Shakiiya queried, giving the Hobbit a slight glance, until turned her sharp eyes back down after seeing the answer from Frodo's own wrinkled brows and worried expression. "Then I did not imagine it earlier. We are being followed by something."

Frodo now hurried to Gandalf, Shakiiya following. "There's something down there!" Frodo breathed, and gave the Wizard as well worried look. But Gandalf looked completely serene, not hearing anything he was not already aware of.

"It's Gollum", he stated as an answer. Frodo's eyes widened again, but Shakiiya only frowned deeper for confusion.

"Gollum?" Frodo repeated in disbelief.

"He's been following us for three days", Gandalf stated again.

"What is that thing Mithrandir?" Shakiiya asked serious and leant closer to the Wizard.

"He's just a wreck of a creature. Nothing to be concerned of now, if you do not know the story of him", Gandalf said. Shakiiya examined him, until glanced at the place she had spotted the said Gollum named being.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?" Frodo questioned, Shakiiya's eyes now widening in turn for shock. The creature came from the Black Land?

"Escaped… Or was set loose", Gandalf said back, now finally turning to look at Frodo. "Now the Ring has brought him here."

"Why?" Shakiiya asked. "What does it want of the One Ring? To bring It to Sauron, or to use It itself?"

Gandalf gave Shakiiya a brief look into eyes as let out a gust of smoke. "There'll be a time when you can hear the story of Gollum if you wish to, but it is not now", he replied simply, until continued from the earlier subject. "…He will never be rid of his need for It. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Sméagol's life is a sad story indeed. Yes, Sméagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him. Before It drove him mad…"

Gandalf had again turned to stare forward, away from Frodo. He and Shakiiya exchanged a look, until turned their eyes back to Gandalf.

"So it _is_ after the Ring?" Shakiiya asked. But Gandalf didn't answer. Though still the answer was obvious and it left her pondering, her feeling pity deep within her heart for the poor creature influenced by the Ring's evil power. Frodo then looked contemptuous.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance", he stated. Shakiiya looked at him somewhat surprised by this remark, as she had never heard Frodo use such tone and words of hate while talking of another living being. Also Gandalf lifted his gaze and looked at the Hobbit.

"Pity? It is pity that stayed Bilbo's hand", he remarked back. "Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

Frodo didn't answer, but just looked away in thoughts. Gandalf then shook his head.

"Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill… before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many", Gandalf finished, Shakiiya and Frodo examining him in their own thoughts, considering his words.

Frodo then looked away and sat next to Gandalf, looking suddenly a bit blue.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me", he confessed quietly, and Shakiiya directed a compassionate look at him. She could also see how exhausting to the soul it was to carry the will of Sauron around his neck. "I wish none of this had happened", he added.

"So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide", Gandalf answered. "All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case, you were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought."

Shakiiya listened to Gandalf's words and started to smile. He was right. "And if you would not have had the Ring from the beginning", she then said and leant down closer to Frodo, honest smile on her lips. "…I never would've been able to meet you. Any of you, and for that reason I am thankful for your courage, Ring-bearer from the Shire."

Shakiiya stared into Frodo's eyes for a moment, until then Gandalf let out satisfied sound. He straightened and everybody's attention turned to him.

"It's that way", Gandalf announced and nodded toward one of the doorways, now standing up.

"He's remembered", Merry said smiling, taking the pipe out of his mouth as jumped on his feet.

"No", Gandalf responded, going to the right doorway. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf then turned to look at Merry after putting his hat back on his head. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose", he added, patting the Hobbit's back.

Instantly he then started to go down the stairs, others following. Frodo was the last to go in, but he then turned to notice Shakiiya who was staring again back to the place they had came from.

"It's still following", she said, sensing his stare and turned to look at him. She nodded her head toward the door. "Quickly go after the others."

Frodo nodded and stepped into the dark staircase, Shakiiya directing one more glance behind her back until also left the clearing. After a long walk down the stairs which circled about a couple of levels, they then arrived to another cave which was even larger than the previous one. Thick and long rock wall spread next to them.

"Let me risk a little more light", Gandalf stated, looking thoughtful. And after saying that the light from his staff increased, the fellowship next watching in awe as the cave was revealed to them.

Shakiiya was filled by even greater instinct of a Dwarf as she now stared at in awe those long and skillfully carved arches and pillars, which continued in neat lines to the far ends of the cave in both directions. Signifying perfection and the skill of the Dwarves when it came to mining, they now standing in middle of one such long passages out of many. She said something in Athélèrn, as the others also let their gazes round the majestic hall of the Dwarves. Gimli let out a breath.

"Behold… The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf", Gandalf stated.

"There's an eye-opener and no mistake", Sam stated in turn as he and the other Hobbits also stared up, their eyes like plates.

"It is wonderful", Shakiiya whispered making a circle, smile on her lips. "So this is what Dwarves are able to do? The skill of my people is nothing compared to this magnificence!"

Gimli was clearly satisfied by her compliment. They then walked forward, still gazing around admirably, Shakiiya waking the amusement of her companions again as she was the first of them all. Looking as excited as a child would with brightened eyes. She sighed.

"I only wish my people could see these halls!" she breathed. "These majestic halls of our forefathers and mothers. As much I'd wish to spent time here than at Imladris, the other home of our tribe."

"I'm sure the caves of Moria beat the Elven realm in many ways than one!" Gimli remarked, earning a look from Legolas who obviously disagreed. But Shakiiya then stopped and turned to look at the Dwarf.

"I believe my soul would feel at home in both of these halls of stone, and under the trees of the Great Mirkwood and in the valley of Rivendell", she answered. Gimli then smirked.

"Then you lass must bring your people here when the war is over, and this place is taken back from the wretched Goblins!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"And of course you must come and see my home Mirkwood yourself, before you decide where your soul can find its peace", Legolas cut in now after a long time of silence. He and Gimli exchanged a look, as Shakiiya only shook her head.

"Possibly I shall visit them both when the time is right", she answered neutrally, both Gimli and Legolas then looking satisfied. But then Shakiiya realized something and she turned to look at the Hobbits.

"And if I am able, I'd like to come and see your home as well. I've heard a lot about Shire from Mithrandir, but cannot imagine what it is like truly", she added.

"Oh yes, you must!" Merry replied as excitedly, Shakiiya giving him a nod.

"Then it's settled."

All of a sudden Gimli now froze on his spot. And he then let out a quick bewildered sound, next dashing toward a doorway which had appeared behind a pillar on their right. Some light was coming out of the open door.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called after him. But he ignored it, and the rest of the fellowship followed him now enter into a quite small room in Dwarf standards.

Shakiiya followed him, next gazing to her sides and saw countless more bodies laying around, signs of fearsome battle written all over the place. You could even smell the blood shed there who knew how long ago, and the ghosts of that past still haunted the place. Flapping the spiderwebs on the corpses and on the structures of the carved walls.

"No", Gimli cried out, coming to a halt.

In middle of the room there was a platform, which was lit by a ray of light coming from a window higher on the wall. Gimli froze again and he fell on his knees, staring at the platform in disbelief, next letting out a moan of sadness as Gandalf then walked beside him. Reading the markings carved onto the platform, which had made their Dwarf comrade weep in despair, making his head hung. It was a coffin.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin. Lord of Moria", Gandalf read the words, soon removing his hat. And sadness was reflecting from his face too. "He's dead then."

Shakiiya stopped to stare at the tomb of Gimli's deceased relative and she then looked at grief-struck Dwarf in pity, who let his helmet clang against the stone. She placed her free hand on his back briefly to show compassion suitable for the situation, as the only thing she could do. No words would change the past present here.

"It's as I feared", Gandalf then added, turning around. He gave his hat and staff to Pippin and then examined the room. Soon seeing a book which one dead Dwarf was still holding in his hands, Gandalf now taking it into his own and started to read it after blowing dust off it. One loosened page dropped between the others to the ground.

Shakiiya sighed. Why evil things such as this slaughter of Gimli's people had to happen in the world?

"We must move on. We cannot linger", Legolas remarked then next to Aragorn, looking now a bit worried. He had again become restless.

"Calm yourself", Shakiiya stated not turning. "It is not wise to rush forward without weighing the situation first."

"They have taken the bridge… and the second hall", Gandalf then started to read the lines of the book out loud, and the fellowship looked at him, Gimli lifting his eyes from the stone coffin. Boromir placed now his hand on his shoulder in turn, Shakiiya turning toward Gandalf.

"…We have barred the gates. But cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums…Drums in the deep", Gandalf continued, turning the page. He let his gaze round the companions, his following words throwing that same shadow of fear over Shakiiya, and everyone started to glance around nervously. As if what the Wizard read would come to reality once more.

"We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…" Gandalf now lifted his gaze. "…They are coming."

Shakiiya gasped and she automatically lifted her staff, as a sudden crash cut the built up tension of the room. Gandalf whipping around to stare at Pippin, who looked startled. Standing next to a Dwarf corpse, his hand up. He had accidentally dropped the head of it down in to the well behind the corpse while touching it, the head now hitting its walls as it fell down and down into the depths of the mountain. And to make Pippin's accident worse then the rest of the body dropped after it, pulling the bucket which had rested on the edge with it by its chain, the created even louder racket breaking the oppressive silence.

Shakiiya tensed and she and the others started to listen, their hearts beating in faster tempo. Waiting to hear the Goblins or something as undesirable come attack them from the passages when the sound of the body hitting the stone repeated, fading all the time until stopped completely. But as they heard nothing but the echo of the crash, most of them sighed for relief. Gandalf instead had a hard look on his face as he shut the book with one move, his strict stare never leaving the small Hobbit's face.

"Fool of a Took! This is a serious journey, not a Hobbit walking-party. Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" he snapped irritated, Pippin looking ashamed as the Wizard yanked his hat and staff back from him.

But then just as Shakiiya also had relaxed again, the sound they had feared started. Coming from deep within the Mines they heard the drums. At first as a faint thump, but it then repeated randomly, then quickening until the rock walls of Moria were resonating in the pace of them. The comrades then starting to hear the racket of their enemies approaching, letting out nasty shrieks. Shakiiya swung her staff around and turned to face the entrance, seeing Legolas' incredulous expression as he wrinkled his brows.

"Frodo", Sam breathed then in realization. And Shakiiya noticed Frodo pull out his sword a bit, revealing a blade which shone bright blue. She now frowned as the truth hit her too.

"Orcs", Legolas stated as well hesitant, now finally everyone feeling the panic rise within them.

"Why? Wasn't this place full of Goblins?" Shakiiya stated in turn, half to herself as the men were set in motion.

"Does it matter which creatures are coming to kill us?" Boromir threw back. He then rushed to the open doors, but was stopped by arrows which hit on the door almost crazing him. The yelps of Orcs coming now from very close.

"We cannot get out!" realized Gimli.

"Let's shut the doors!" Aragorn said. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" he exclaimed, the Hobbits retreating a bit as he dashed toward the doors, throwing away the torch he had been holding.

But Shakiiya had gone before him, and was now outside the room to grasp the situation. Now indeed seeing the first Orcs run forth. But as she had no time to run back, she then swung her staff around and pinned it to the ground with one quick move. The others inside now seeing the first time as thin blades appeared out from both tips of the staff's stem, and she immediately used it again. Letting out a shout of anger, beheading two Orcs first to arrive at the scene with a skillful swing.

"So that's how she moved the snow", Merry noted even the situation was serious, Shakiiya now starting her deadly dance when her opportunity to escape became impossible, as all the time new Orcs came forth to kill her. But as soon they all were dead on the ground. Aragorn and Boromir now faced each other.

"Hurry Shakiiya! They are coming!" Aragorn shouted, as a repeat of the words written in the book. But both of the men were then startled by an Orc which flew inside the room with a roar, Shakiiya following, and her staff swung above her head again. Killing the creature with two strokes of its blades.

"Why'd you come back so soon? You were doing so great out here!" Boromir inquired half sarcastic, earning a slightly bored look back from Shakiiya. But he got his answer as then all of them heard the loudest of enemy screams yet. And he and Aragorn quickly shut the door, more arrows hitting it just before they flew inside.

"They have a Cave-troll", Boromir stated then, answering to his own question.

Shakiiya gave him a lifted brow and she grabbed the dead Orc, throwing it to the side to the piles of bodies as Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir started to barricade the door with axes and spears. Gandalf discarded his hat to the ground and drew his Elven blade. But then Pippin let out a shout of fright.

"Shakiiya you're bleeding!" he exclaimed, the men freezing and they gave her horrified looks. Shakiiya only just glanced at Pippin seeing his stare at her neck, which indeed had a scratch on it. She touched it to feel the small amount of blood and lifted her brows.

"Would you look at that", she stated, then ignoring the small wound. "I guess these Orcs aren't that normal type of useless after all. They can actually strike."

The men relaxed then after a quick moment of shock of thinking she had been hurt. But now when they thought about it, it sounded stupid. The three men now retreated and all of them revealed their weapons, staring at the door which was pounded by their enemies as they tried to enter. Shakiiya was standing between Legolas and Aragorn who had their bows ready to fire, Legolas' face full of concentration as Aragorn looked slightly worried. Shakiiya let out a deep breath and calmed herself, taking a stance.

"Let them come! There is yet one Dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli exclaimed after letting out a growl of anger. Shakiiya smirked then, giving him a sideways look.

"Make that two", she said, earning as well a glance from the Dwarf and a laugh, until more powerful pangs shook the door.

And then it broke. A shred of it coming off and Legolas fired his arrow, it hitting straight at one Orc on the other side of the door, it letting out a shriek. Immediately he drew another as Aragorn fired, hitting the next Orc taken the place of the fallen. The door had been pierced by countless Orc blades and axes, the Hobbits watching in all the time growing horror as their enemies were barching in at them. And then it happened. The door gave in, Legolas shooting the first Orc dashing in from the formed opening.

Shakiiya ran forward. And only with two leaps she was at the door, slicing a total of four Orcs as they passed her, making them stumble wounded behind her and be the prey of her companions. But then the flow came and each and every one of them had to defend themselves, as the Orcs filled the room instantly. Everyone hitting and slicing all around them to stay alive.

Shakiiya was still at the door, circling around and making leaps as jumped on the shoulders of the Orcs, kicking them, breaking their necks and deceiving them so that they hit each other instead of her. She let out a loud battle cry, making the Orcs retreat a bit until they attacked again, only to be cut down by her. But then another yelp of the Troll woke her attention and she turned, seeing the doorway being crushed by a heavy hit and the Troll now stepped inside the room. Holding as long club in its hand as Shakiiya was. Her eyes widened.

"Shakiiya step away!" Aragorn exclaimed in middle of his fight, Legolas' head whipping around to notice Shakiiya stand right in front of the Troll.

He quickly fired an arrow on the creature's shoulder, it whizzing past Shakiiya to shelter her. But Shakiiya needed not protection. She only gave the thing a dark glare, and as she was the first the creature saw and tried to hit, she lightly jumped aside. And as the club was on the ground she jumped on it and on the Troll's shoulder, then quickly making a leap over it, directing two quick slices on its head.

Legolas smirked, arching a brow. She was alright as always.

The Troll screamed in pain. But it then noticed the other members of the fellowship and now directed its attention to Sam, who now in turn was standing right in front of it. The Troll lifted its club to attack, but Sam let out a yell and dove between its legs, making the troll miss as the club only hit on the ground. Shakiiya smiled a bit as saw this, but then directed her attention back to the battle. Seeing an Orc running in front of her and she leapt forward, then jumping on its back. Making it fall down as then used the staff to cut the one behind it, then making a quick volt and a circle, hitting more than one enemy with the blades.

The Troll was about to crush Sam, who had crawled away against the wall. But Aragorn and Boromir pulled the chain hanging from the creature's neck, making it retreat with a cry of anger. Shakiiya gave them a look as passed them, crouching as the massive club of the beast tried to hit the men in an big arch, her then making another spin and hit one Orc in front of her. Then swinging the staff back to cut off the one's head which had tried to attack her from behind. She then saw two others run toward her from the left, and she again jumped up. Stepping on the wall with a couple of quick steps until landed on her opponents, the other losing its head as the other retreated a bit, only earning a deep wound from Shakiiya's weapon.

But then Shakiiya froze as she noticed Boromir who had been thrown against the same wall, about to be attacked by an Orc. But just in time Aragorn threw his sword through its neck, killing the creature and saving Boromir. Shakiiya felt quick relief until again turned her attention away. She saw Legolas at the other side of the room, firing his arrows in a circle next to the other wall, as the Orcs tried to approach him. Gimli then threw his axe at the Troll, it sticking on its chest and the creature flung its club forward in order to now attack the Dwarf in turn. The club hit on the tomb of Balin where Gimli was still standing, he now jumping off before the blow.

He fell down on the ground and Shakiya quickly came to him, pulling him up. Now shoving another Dwarf made axe into his hands she had found before hit an Orc on its throat, then turning around and hit it again, then blocking another's blade with her staff. Leaving Gimli behind.

She now noticed from the corner of her eye that Frodo, Merry and Pippin hid behind a pillar. Gimli swung his axe around until the Troll came at him again, Gimli just and just avoiding the hit of its club, falling on his back again. But then Legolas was quick to react and he saved him, firing two arrows at the same time, them hitting the Troll and it flew back. Gimli stood up again and faced an Orc, which immediately came at him.

Shakiiya ran forward. Giving hits on both of her sides, as proceeded her way toward the platform Legolas was standing on. She examined him for a brief moment, as saw him spin around and direct a couple of careful and deadly strikes with his twin knives at the Orcs, which had climbed up to take him on.

Shakiiya smiled and then made a volt, taking support from her staff and hitting it on top of one Orc. Then taking out the blades and hit on her right, next turning around and did the same on the left. But then something a bit unexpected happened, truthfully scaring her, coming from above without a warning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you had it. The first true fighting sequence! Hope my pencil is still sharp, if ya know what I mean... (hopefully that doesn't sound suspicious) ;D**

**Okaaay, so, I know my writing must've created some images of your own. But in case it is messy, when you think about Shakiiya while she fights, it is completely different from the other fighting styles of the fellowship. She is fierce, ruthless, and her moves are fast, deadly but still very flexible. All this carried by requisite tint of Elven grace. But in all its simplicity as it has been said maaaany times, she IS a true warrior. She uses her whole body in her benefit, as that is what she has been trained for all her life. Or something like that...**

**So, you can only a imagine what she is like with a sword etc. But hope my writing did (and will) bring out even a small image of this proud warrior queen into your minds!**

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: While editing, this turned out a bit chubbier chappie than intended... But, hope ya enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Legolas finished his last opponent and the body almost fell down on Shakiiya, making her gasp. She looked up irritated, next surprising the Elven prince instead as she suddenly jumped right behind him with a volt, Legolas' blades hitting against her staff in a blink of an eye. His frown smoothed due the sight of her familiar face, him witnessing her annoyance.<p>

"Forgive me. I thought you were the enemy", Legolas said quickly.

"Am I that ugly to be mistaken as an Orc?" Shakiiya asked, then making a spin as pushed Legolas' blades away, immediately hitting an Orc who ran toward them many others behind it. Legolas shook his head but then leapt forward, amazingly fast killing three of the arrived Orcs as Shakiiya dropped the two other ones down from the platform, only to be crushed under the legs of the Troll.

Shakiiya and Legolas then saw the Troll turn around, spotting them with its poor eyesight, staring at them and it took a hold of its chain. Throwing it at the two. Legolas pulled Shakiiya down with him then immediately standing up, earning another annoyed look from her until he now was pulled down in turn by Shakiiya as the chain whipped again above their heads. The third swing came, Shakiiya jumping to the side as Legolas only leapt up, retreating, the chain hitting the edge of the platform.

Shakiiya took a step out of her hiding, then luring the Troll to strike again as ran behind Legolas, directing her way toward the other pillar a bit farther away. And indeed the Troll tried to hit her, the chain wrapping around the pillar now accidentally and Legolas placed his foot on it. Preventing the Troll to pull it back. And in a blink of an eye he ran by the chain, jumped on the Troll and drew his bow, shooting an arrow on the Troll's head before as quickly jumped down to the ground when the creature tried to grasp him in fury.

Legolas turned briefly and saw Shakiiya come down from the platform, flying through the air on a body of an Orc and throwing two daggers on the chests of two creatures, until landed with a somersault and let other Orcs taste her steel when immediately she continued fighting. Her staff once more in her hands. He then hit his new opponents again using his knives when Shakiiya ran to the stairs, then crossing weapons with a couple of Orcs trying to stop her. But when she came close to one corner, suddenly an Orc she had been chasing fell back out cold. Shakiiya wrinkled her brows but hit the creature, making sure it never got up and reached the corner. Only to be hit on her side by a frying pan.

"Ow", she said, her fit torso though not feeling much of the Hobbit's still quite light hit and smiled at Sam, who was staring at her his face slightly red.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Shakiiya!" he bidded. "But I thought you were…"

"An Orc, yes. I've been told to be mistaken as one", Shakiiya answered, then gasping as saw another Orc now run from the top of the stairs towards Sam. But he let out an angry cry and hit it with the pan, then smiling satisfied as the creature fell on the ground.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" he noted delighted, and Shakiiya smirked as leapt past him. Sticking the upper blade of the staff into the throat of one Orc.

"I see that Sam!" she did reply, but then also was forced to leave him alone as new Orcs appeared, making her retreat. Until then she heard Aragorn's voice.

"Frodo!" he shouted alarmed and Shakiiya stopped, searching the rest of the Hobbits with her eyes. And then saw them, being harassed by the Troll at the other side of the room.

She jumped down from the platform with a high leap, landing on a couple of Orcs. Taking care of Boromir's current opponents this way, as Aragorn tried to fight his way to Frodo, who was hiding from the Troll behind one of the pillars. Changing places as the Troll rounded it, trying to find him. And then Shakiiya heard the roar of the creature and saw it near the corner of the room where Frodo had stumbled in fright, away from the beast. She frowned. There was no possibility she could get there in time. The Troll now grabbed Frodo's legs.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Frodo cried out, Aragorn then hurrying to the scene and for Shakiiya's relief he made it. Jumping before the beast a spear in his hand, just after it had dropped Frodo back on the floor when he had slashed it with the Sting.

Shakiiya sighed and then jumped, kicking one Orc against the other to the wall. And before they could recover she sliced the first, and when it fell she killed the second one painlessly. But then she froze as she heard Frodo utter a moan of pain. The Troll had stabbed him with the spear Aaragorn had stuck into the Troll's torso a moment ago. But now it pinned the small Hobbit against the wall.

Shakiiya whipped around after threw one Orc to the side, her face full of worry as saw then Pippin and Merry jump on the Troll in fury, sticking their blades into its back. The creature roared and threw its head, the Hobbits soon falling to hang freely from its back, then Gimli and Gandalf also attacking the huge creature in turns. But still the it stood, managing to grab Merry and it threw him away when Sam fought his way toward Frodo. Shakiiya's eyes turned hard as she rushed forward, toward the Troll, hacking all the Orcs away who tried to intervene.

"Hey!" she exclaimed stopping in front of the beast, as she saw Legolas stand not far away from the Troll behind it, her avoiding Gimli who the Troll had shoved to the side. "Come and get me if you can, you slow galoot!"

The Troll shrieked trying to grab Shakiiya. But just as her companions thought she would get caught, Shakiiya slipped through the Troll's hold and scurried along its arm on top of it again, the Troll letting out another shriek. Its hands trying to grasp her again. But Shakiiya jumped, over Pippin who still was hanging from the creature's back, her landing softly behind the creature beside Legolas who now drew his bow. And as the Troll turned he shot the final hit, the Troll then letting out now somewhat wailing long yelp and it staggered. Until finally it fell to the floor dead, finally throwing Pippin off its back. Shakiiya let out a breath as Legolas lowered the bow. The fight was over.

Shakiiya now whipped around to the direction where Frodo was. She frowned, worry in her gaze.

"Frodo", she stated, Legolas giving her a questionable look, until the others remembered. Gandalf next hurrying to Aragorn who was crouching next to Frodo, looking helpless.

"Oh no", he said sighing, touching Frodo's shoulder. Shakiiya and Legolas looked now also sad as Sam walked toward his master, staring at him miserable.

Until then all of a sudden Frodo gasped awake. Others watching in awe as he now breathed normally, coughing when Aragorn turned him, looking pained though. Shakiiya blinked her eyes. Sam hurried to him and smiled, looking over at Gandalf.

"He's alive!" he remarked delighted, Gandalf sighing for relief. Shakiiya smiled.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt", Frodo reassured, sitting up huffing, glancing at Aragorn and Sam as pressed his chest. Aragorn looked very confused.

"You should be dead", he stated. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye", Gandalf said his eyes on Frodo, maybe a bit hinting. Frodo then looked down at his chest and revealed a shirt of shining white metal rings, decorated by small gems. Gimli's eyes widened.

"_Mithril_", he stated in awe, others also staring in astonishment at the shirt of armor Frodo had under his traveling robes. Gimli then smiled.

"You are full of surprises, master Baggins."

But all of their joy vanished as then Legolas and Shakiiya, who were following the happenings from farther away then flinched as started to hear new shrieks of enemies approaching. Legolas became alert.

"Mithrandir!" Shakiiya called and the Wizard realized, now turning around looking at one doorway leading to the room they were in. Shadows of enemies soon starting to flicker on the walls of the passage. He then turned serious.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" he breathed the order and instantly started to hurry toward the exit, no one arguing against him.

They ran out of the room through another doorway, starting to cross the long passage to the other side of the enormous hall. Running past the forest of pillars, as Orc shrieks started to fill their surroundings. They kept on glancing behind themselves, witnessing all the time more enemies flood inside the cavern through cracks in the floor. And eventually as Shakiiya lifted her gaze up she noticed the ceiling was swarming with Orcs as well, them climbing with no difficulty at all down along the columns to reach them. There looked to be hundreds of Orcs or more tracking them right now, and more followed after them.

"This way!" Gandalf exclaimed, not stopping his run.

Others followed, running as fast as they could. The Orcs kept on coming, as there seemed to be more holes in the ceiling and the floor. And after the companions turned a corner their run was cut, as they noticed being surrounded, their escape route shut. The whole hall seemed to be full of enemies. And all eyes fixated on them.

They formed a circle, back to back, taking out their weapons once more. Preparing to face the endless stream of Orcs when they would attack them. Shakiiya put her staff now on her back and pulled out her sword, the one which had belonged to her mother, as Legolas once again took out his bow next to her. All of the ten now glancing around at the Orcs who hissed and shrieked around them, also ready to attack.

One cat eyed Orc uttered a hiss at Shakiiya, revealing its revolting teeth and she glared at it, also then letting out a low growl mimicking and animal. It did strike fear to the Orc as it hesitated a bit, Gimli then also uttering a cry on anger preparing his axe. But then yet another growl shook the whole hall, but it did not come from the throats of the ten travelers, or either any Orc managed to utter such sound. The fellowship froze, as the Orcs started to whimper in fear and confusion.

"Shakiiya, was that you?" Pippin asked hopefully. But she did not have to answer as the growl repeated, grumbling deep from the Mines.

A warm bright light suddenly appeared out of the dark, far away from them at the other side of the cavern. At the end of the path they were standing. It glowed like fire, shedding hot beams of light between the pillars and turned the blade of Shakiiya's sword bright golden, which hurt the eyes of the cat eyed Orc and it now retreated quite many steps. But suddenly deep cold horror struck Shakiiya's inner, and her breath felt like being stuck in her throat. She felt it. It was there. The Great Shadow of the Mines.

"The ancient terror", she whispered quietly, Legolas giving her a quick confused look until gazed as baffled at the Orcs, lowering his weapon a little.

Then the low growl repeated again, making the ground and the walls tremble and the Orcs now shrieked in panic, surprisingly quickly starting to run away from the nameless threat. Gimli let out satisfied amused laughs as saw them flee, crawling hastily back up the columns and disappearing into the shadows where they had come. The Hobbits smiled delighted.

But then the rest of the fellowship saw Shakiiya stare straight toward the glowing end of the corridor, completely frozen. Sudden fear also appearing on Legolas' face, as he also now felt a suppressing evil's presence come from there where they looked. Even Orcs feared whatever it was coming toward them. And it was evil, its light closing in on them with the low growl. Legolas' always so stable hand holding the bow now quailed from time to time, as he also eyed at the appeared reddish shine. The others too staring tensely forward.

_"Khârothiammen... helorannen"_, Shakiiya whispered repeating her earlier words, her eyebrows in a deep line.

Even her companions did not understand what she said, it filled them with that same anxious fear she and Legolas shared. Gandalf had stiffened on his spot, as slowly Legolas' bow did lower when his face turned now confused, but still mixed with hint of fear.

"What is this new devilry?" Borromir asked, leaning toward Gandalf. He didn't answer at first but now turned completely toward the shine and closed his eyes tightly, as if trying to figure out who was it coming. And soon he told the answer.

"Just as Shakiiya said. The ancient terror", he spoke somewhat suffocated. But then his gaze and voice turned serious. Shakiiya finally let out a breath.

"A Balrog", Gandalf stated, dropping the word from his mouth quite ominously. "A demon of the ancient world."

Everyone who knew that name from the old tales again were frozen to their spots like Shakiiya. Legolas was filled with new fear deep inside his heart, even it was a brave heart of an Elf. But he knew the lores, and the terror of those beings. And one of those monsters was said to lurk at the end of this cavern at the moment, woken from the slumber of forgotten times.

"Mithrandir, you understand that we have to leave before that thing comes!" Shakiiya exclaimed, now much more serious, gotten over her horrified daze and whipped her head around to stare at the Wizard. Her eyes were dark due terror, and that or her expression didn't make the Hobbits feel any better. They weren't happy at all to see such horror in the eyes of a woman who seemed to fear almost nothing. Gandalf thought.

"This foe is indeed beyond any of you", Gandalf then stated, Shakiiya frowning as directed a tense look toward the place where this new creature would soon rise. Until finally Gandalf was himself again.

"Run!" he shouted. And immediately not wasting any time they ran once more, escaping now new danger in even greater fear than before.

But as Legolas ran he noticed that Shakiiya was once again the last of them, and that her pace was slowing down for some senseless reason. Shakiiya didn't even notice it herself before the Elven prince's words woke her from the daze she had suddenly fallen, as if something would've tried to grasp her mind. Something powerful and familiar, something she felt in her blood making it boil, rushing through her.

"Hurry Shakiiya!" Legolas urged, waving his hand as slowed down to give the woman a look. Shakiiya did then increase her speed, but still glanced back a bit hesitant. That evil power. It called out to her and her blood. It reminded her of some other evil of the ancient world.

"Quickly!" Gandalf ordered and watched that everyone entered the passageway at the other side of the hall and approaching being, Shakiiya and Legolas entering after him. As they ran Gandalf then came to Shakiiya.

"Are you alright?" he suddenly asked. "Does it call out to you?"

Shakiiya looked at the Wizard confused, but he only gave her a serious gaze as they arrived at the top of a new staircase, now leading downwards. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Whatever you do, do not let it lure yourself! That thing is same evil as _Gâshem_, and has been born from the same darkness. It will try to call your blood as it is branded by the murder of your ancestors, by the deeds of darkness. But do not listen to it!" Gandalf prompted in all seriousness. And then without any further explanation he again dashed forward, but Shakiiya was quick to follow him despite of her confusion.

Legolas was examining her in thoughts after hearing Gandalf's warning. "Do you feel ill?" he did ask, as they hurried down the steps. Shakiiya glanced at him.

"No."

They now hurried forward, Boromir being the first to reach the end of the steps. But as he prepared to continue the journey he almost fell over the edge of the ledge, as there were no stairs to step on. Shakiiya and Legolas saw him balance on the edge letting out a startled shout, Legolas then striding to him with quick Elven steps and pulled him to safety. Shakiiya lifted her arms to prevent the Hobbits to dash into the same danger, until went to the edge herself and gazed down. It was a long drop. And down there awaited a fiery pit of molten stone at the bottom of that chasm.

Gandalf was now the last to arrive, looking a bit weary as leant on the wall. Aragorn placed his hand on his arm.

"Gandalf", he called, but then met the Wizard's serious eyes.

"Lead them on Aragorn", he urged, placing his own hand on the shoulder of the ranger, then nodding forward. "The bridge is near."

Aragorn turned to see the bridge Gandalf meant, but there was hesitation now visiting his face. He was about to object as another growl of Balrog followed them, but Gandalf made a strict face again, his voice rising.

"Do as I say!" he exclaimed pushing Aragorn forward. "Swords are no more use here!"

Gandalf then started to climb another stairs down with Boromir and Aragorn, the others already making their way in middle of the staircase. Legolas and Shakiiya were now last ones, but following Legolas' example Shakiiya grabbed the edge of the stairs and hopped down to the front of the group. Though surprisingly being caught by the Elf man.

Shakiiya gave him a risen eyebrow and irritated look, which made it clear to Legolas that she did not appreciate his small gesture of courtesy. Making her seem like weak and helpless woman, which she definitely considered herself as not. But he was accustomed to treat women as delicate flowers, not as such independent and equal to men for Eru's sake! But he did give her quick apologetic gaze, letting her down until she hurried forward, leaving him again with his gallantry.

After those stairs there then was a simple path going down, it again turning to right. But stairs which should've continued from there were cut in the middle, as part of them had collapsed by the time. Again Shakiiya and Legolas were the first at the small ravine, and without a hesitation Shakiiya jumped over it like a cat, Legolas following right behind her. He then turned around.

Gandalf was eyeing at the chasm below, as suddenly the wall above the passage they had entered this cave of stairs rumbled. Cracks forming on it as if something was trying to push through it. Shakiiya frowned, feeling the presence of the creature and directed a dark gaze toward it, as Gandalf turned to look behind him.

"It is coming!" Shakiiya exclaimed, Legolas now waving with his hand.

"Gandalf!" he called, and instantly the Wizard jumped as he received him.

But then sudden arrow flew out of thin air, hitting the spot Gandalf had stood just a moment ago, and all of the comrades turned to see movement in the dark corners between the pillars at their left side. Orcs.

Without a word Shakiiya then snatched Legolas' bow like once before, giving him a serious look into eyes. "You help them, and I'll cover for you!" she said, Legolas nodding as Shakiiya took first two arrows from his quiver and placed them on the string. Turning the bow sideways as fired, hitting straight to the mark.

Two Orcs fell into the deep blackness shrieking, as the rest started to fire their arrows toward the fellowship. Shakiiya shot as many as she was able, when Legolas kept on helping others over the ravine.

Next came Boromir, jumping as hold Merry and Pippin in his arms. Shakiiya fired another arrow, getting then accidentally crazed by one of the enemy's. Small scratch formed on her skin but she ignored it, killing the one responsible of the the attack instantly. But just after Boromir had jumped, another piece of the staircase came off and Aragorn retreated with Gimli and the two Hobbits left at the other side. Shakiiya gasped as she heard the tear of the cliff, and she stopped shooting for a moment.

"Sam", Aragorn called and the said Hobbit was next flown over by him. Aragorn was then about to help Gimli over, but he lifted his hand in disapproval.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" he noted defiantly. And a faint smile on his lips he jumped on his own, but his leap was a bit short as he almost fell backwards. Shakiiya couldn't hold back a chuckle as she watched Legolas then hurry forward, saving Gimli by grabbing his beard.

"Not the beard!" Gimli exclaimed his objection, but what could you do. Legolas pulled him too to safety.

Shakiiya shot two Orcs more with one single arrow. But then the ledge Aragorn and Frodo were still standing broke more, Aragorn pushing Frodo away from the danger zone. Again Shakiiya stopped firing, as she followed with the others nervous when Aragorn now stood up and grabbed Frodo, pressing him against himself so that the Hobbit wouldn't fall down into even broader ravine. The growling of Balrog still rang in the air sometimes as it came closer, the thick rock wall in front of them also all the time shattering. The reddish ember could already be seen at the passage they had used not long before, and then even greater growl shook the walls. But now Aragorn and Frodo whipped around as heard a sound of something coming off, witnessing a part of a pillar collapse toward them. It eventually hitting on the stairs behind them, cutting them clean. The foot of the staircase quailed.

The others at the other side now followed in fear as the staircase started to move, Frodo and Aragorn swaying dangerously with it, as the foundation of the stairs was breaking.

"Hang on!" Aragorn exclaimed, pulling Frodo even more to himself, until then got an idea. "Lean forward!" he ordered. And Frodo did what told, now both of them putting their weight to front, making the half loose staircase now fall toward the other side.

"Come on!" Legolas called his arms open, ready to catch them. And eventually the broken piece of the stairs hit against the still intact stairs, Aragorn jumping off it with Frodo.

Shakiiya sighed and concentrated on killing more enemies. Again two Orcs died by the same arrow and she put yet another on the string. But just as she released the arrow, the familiar tug on her left arm's muscles made her aim falter, ruining her shot as the arrow then flew completely away from its target. Flying in an arch and vanishing into the dark.

The others heard her let out a curse in her native, furious look on her face as her missed hit then left her open for an attack. Two enemy arrows now whizzing just past her, scraping her elbow and thigh. But now angered for herself and her weakness she sent a new arrow flying, hitting directly on her target again.

Legolas exchanged a look with Aragorn until let go of him, everyone then immediately continuing their escape forward down the stairs. Shakiiya came a bit behind as still hold three arrows in her hand, firing them before also ran after her companions. Now half of the wall tumbled down and she saw a flash of fire through the falling rocks as kept on going forward, not looking behind the second time. She heard it call out to her, this beast, her blood pulling her back and insisting her to return. But she would not.

Legolas was waiting her at the end of the stairs to make sure she came along, them then running again after the others. They ran with all they had after Gandalf, who then stopped as the narrow path they had now continued turned to the left, on the right side being yet another drop into emptiness. And now fearsome flames had consumed it, everyone seeing something big rising from the depths.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf commanded and waved his sword directionally. "Fly!"

Everyone passed Gandalf, Legolas being faster than Shakiiya, who had again fallen a bit behind. Gandalf waved at her, seeing her gaze into the flames momentarily as if soon to be drawn into them if staring one second too long.

"Come now, quickly!" he shouted, pushing Shakiiya forward as she cleared her head, exchanging a look with him until dashed past him.

But she stopped instinctively, now seeing the ancient monster Balrog appear from the darkness, it jumping forth from the flames. It gazed at Gandalf with hateful expression, opening its mouth to growl again. Its body was nothing but burning ember, which fulminated by its anger. Shakiiya froze until Gandalf also finally turned to flee, taking her with him. Again Gandalf pushed Shakiiya forward toward the extremely narrow bridge, others now also starting to run toward it, crossing it as quickly as possible. Balrog's heavy steps followed them, the Hobbits feeling like being jumped into the air as the creature laid its feet to the ground.

After reaching the other side, the companions moved to the small path right next to the cliff, leading away from the cave. Shakiiya hopped lightly her way over, but Gandalf didn't. He stopped in middle of the bridge, now facing the beast as it pushed forward, next spreading its enormous wings of ash. Fire spreading all around it. Shakiiya didn't follow the others but stopped to the end of the bridge, staring at the ancient monster of Melkor's creation. Now the others realized Gandalf and Shakiiya to have stayed behind, and their eyes widened for horror.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted, staring at the Balrog. The others came to a halt.

"Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed in panic.

The Balrog growled, then standing up so that its body now burst into flames, the heat of them burning even the ones farthest away from the being. Gandalf didn't even flinch.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the flame of Anor", Gandalf said, lifting his staff which was glowing the same white shine as earlier. "The dark fire will not avail of you, flame of Udûn!" he continued, now his voice rising and the Balrog gasped back against the bright, pure Wizard light.

But it then wielded its own blade of shadows, lifting it to strike. And then it hit, everyone holding their breaths and sheltering their eyes for the bright flash, as the black blade was then deflected by the ball of light and the creature was pushed back. But the impact had affected Gandalf after all, him standing now a bit more hunched until straightened. Balrog opened its jaws to growl at him in anger.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf ordered, but the creature only growled more now wielding a whip of fire, it snapping in the air just above Gandalf's head. It took the first step on the bridge. Shakiiya frowned slightly.

"_You_ shall not _pass_!" Gandalf then bellowed even louder, his voice echoing from the walls and shaking the ground just as the voice of his opponent earlier. And then he hit his staff on the bridge, creating another flash of light.

The bridge quailed by the power and Shakiiya lost her balance, making the Hobbits startle as she fell on the narrow passage. But she didn't fall and caught herself with her hands. Leaning on it, and then just turned her eyes back up to stare at Gandalf with the others, waiting. Until as Balrog then rushed forward in order to attack, the bridge broke under its feet and started to fall into the black ravine. Taking the creature with it as the Balrog lost its footing.

Everyone felt relief, watching the monster Gandalf had battled to fall all the time lower into the oblivion, and Shakiiya sighed. Gandalf seemed to relax as well, letting out a moan of strain as gazed upon his adversary once more, then turning around. Meeting Shakiiya's eyes.

But Shakiiya's smile was cut, as she then happened to look down where the creature had fallen. Seeing the fiery whip snap again and it reached toward Gandalf, the head of it now wrapping around his ankle. Gandalf let out a cry of surprise and he fell down himself, being pulled over the edge. Now everyone gasped, Frodo instantly trying to return to where Shakiiya was, but was stopped in time.

"No, no!" Boromir exclaimed, grabbing Frodo before he could run away.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted in even greater panic, fighting against the man but he was too strong for him. Shakiiya reacted instantly.

"Shakiiya no!" Legolas shouted in turn to stop her. But she didn't listen and only jumped up and ran, next flinging forward just in time and Gandalf managed to take a hold of Legolas' bow Shakiiya was still holding.

Shakiiya tensed her body so that she wouldn't fall too when Gandalf tried to pull himself up, as well grasping the stone with his fingers grunting. But he was too tired. Shakiiya grabbed his robes and pulled, eventually starting to huff for the exhaustion too but it was for nothing. The whip wrapped around the Wizard's leg didn't loosen, pulling both of them down.

After a moment Gandalf then stopped struggling for a handle, looking over to the rest of the fellowship.

"Fly you fools!" he breathed seriously. Until then he let go of the edge, Shakiiya's eyes widening as she slid forward with him, eventually Legolas' bow also giving in and breaking in two. And so Gandalf fell. Shakiiya froze, staring after the falling Wizard until he vanished, swallowed by darkness.

"NO!" Frodo shouted, now his voice echoing in the cave. Gandalf was gone. Shakiiya slowly sat up, staring into the dark under her frowning as Frodo's screams rang in the air, Boromir forcing him with him.

"Aragorn!" he called out to his kinman, who had also frozen on his spot to stare at the bridge. But then Aragorn snapped out of his daze and ran forward, going onto the passage and taking a hold of Shakiiya's arm as she stood up.

She left with him. And as the companions ran back to the stairs, starting to climb them, last Orc arrows then hit the rock around them as they had now appeared to the other side of the ravine due the disappearance of the Balrog. The enemy arrows seeked their targets, until the last pair turned around the corner and reached safety, all of the nine eventually coming to a room which was filled with natural light. They had reached the other side of the Mines. Found the other exit of Moria.

Finally they stopped running outside under the sky again, standing on the cliffs surrounding the Mines. But then sorrow took over them and the Hobbits started to cry, Legolas standing a bit farther away grief also visible on his face. He whispered a prayer in his mind, Boromir holding Gimli back as he was trying to go back for Gandalf. But it was too late. Gandalf the Grey was no more.

Shakiiya walked forward staring sadly in front of herself, then glancing at Pippin with pity, as saw him laying on the ground. Merry comforting him with everything he could, though he was sad too. Shakiiya met his eyes, and gave him brief sad look before walked away. She stopped about a meter away from Legolas, letting out a sigh. Also Aragorn stood still for a moment, his head bent, as well murmuring a small Elvish prayer his eyes closed.

Shakiiya closed her eyes too, listened to the wind blowing around them and let out another sigh. But she then heard the familiar light footsteps. She let out amused breath.

"Forgive me … I think I have broken your bow, Legolas…" she said as opened her eyes, first gazing at the late bow, before handed over the pieces of the weapon to the Elf. Legolas gave her a sad look, seeing the same grief on her face, but then smiled slightly.

"It is fine", he answered. "You surely will make me a new one."

Shakiiya let out a laugh, but then her brows wrinkled. "I let him fall", she stated more quietly, then starting to shake her head. "I let him fall, Legolas. It was my inability that caused Mithrandir to…"

"No", Legolas said back taking a step closer, placing a hand on her arm. "You did what any of us others could not at the moment. You tried, Shakiiya."

Shakiiya let out another breath, but this time it was more broken. Her eyes closed again and there was great grief on her face, but she did not weep. She was too strong willed to cry. But then Legolas smiled again after examining her for a moment.

"But if you must blame on someone of what happened…" he said, then lifting the pieces of the bow. "You can blame this bow of mine. It failed you, and it was not you who failed Gandalf. You tried."

Shakiiya looked into Legolas' eyes. She answered his smile, showing gratitude for his efforts to make her quilt lessen. And it did.

"Legolas, get them up", Aragorn's voice then urged, and the Elf turned to look at his friend. Wrinkling his brows slightly in reluctance but left Shakiiya's side, walking toward Merry and Pippin. Shakiiya lowered her head.

"Give them a moment, for pities sake!" Boromir exclaimed after glancing at the grief struck Dwarf at his feet, also turning to face Aragorn who only met his gaze serious.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" he exclaimed back, motioning the rocky plains they were at. Boromir had a realization.

"He's right", Shakiiya then cut in not turning. Yes, what Aragon said was the truth. They had to leave without a delay.

"We must reach the woods of Lothlórien", Aragorn continued, sheathing his sword. "Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!"

Aragorn then went to Sam, lifting him up. "On your feet Sam!" he said friendly but serious, landing a gentle tap on his shoulder, until turned to seek a certain someone. "Frodo?" he then called, searching the said Hobbit with his eyes until saw him. Walking farther away from the others. Miserable look on his face.

"Frodo!"

Slowly Frodo turned to look ar Aragorn, tears falling down his cheeks. Aragorn felt pity, as Gandalf had also been a close friend to him and the loss was great for him too. Also he had seen how important the old Wizard had been to this Hobbit, and could not imagine how he must've felt. But they had to leave before the light would disappear, and the Orcs would come out from the mountain.

Shakiiya looked over at Frodo, seeing that he didn't make a single move to walk. She then went to him, placing gentle hands on his shoulders until rounded him, crouching before him. Frodo looked at her, meeting her sad but still strict eyes.

"Aragorn is right. We have to leave here before it is too late for us to escape", Shakiiya said truthfully. Frodo looked doubting.

"No! I don't want to leave him!" he replied, now looking down. Shakiiya lowered her eyes.

"Why is that?" she questioned.

"I just… I just can't… to think Gandalf is…" Frodo then mumbled, his words running out due the painful reality. Shakiiya examined him for a while, leaning a bit backwards and glanced to her side.

"I had to leave my mother as well", she then said, surprising Frodo and he looked at her again as Shakiiya's gaze returned to his face. She smiled slightly. "I had to leave her behind, as if she never existed. But that is natural. We all die some day, and death is leaving others behind. Frodo, Gandalf would not want you to grieve over him more than is necessary or needed. Because he still lives…" Shakiiya placed her fingers on Frodo's heart her smile widening. "…here. As long as you carry those who die with you, the feeling of loss is much easier to bear. You just have to remember that. Those who perish are never truly gone."

Frodo thought a moment. "Do you think… he suffered?" he asked then. Shakiiya blinked once until shook her head.

"No. I do not believe so", she answered, Frodo nodding. Shakiiya then took in a deep breath.

"Aragorn is probably going to lecture me about this later…" she continued, Frodo looking at her questionably. "…but do you want to say a prayer for him? Want me to teach you?"

"What kind of prayer?" Frodo inquired.

"It will grant his spirit a passage to _Chârem_", Shakiiya responded smiling. "Or wherever he wishes to travel after death. It will grant him peace."

Even Aragorn was indeed a bit wary of the delay, he still let it go. And now the fellowship followed as Shakiiya taught Frodo the prayer in her tongue, repeating the long and harder words a couple of times.

_"Shâromebethe khârme ne berethnôce... Aûlenethe wa peroîa"_, Shakiiya said the last phrase.

_"Shâromebethe khârme ne berethnôce... Aûlenethe wa peroîa"_, Frodo repeated perfectly, Shakiiya smiling and nodding in consent.

"Good. Now, do you remember it completely?" she asked.

"I can try."

Shakiiya stood up her arms crossed over her chest, as Frodo said the prayer. Remembering all of the phrases mixing Elvish, Werston and Khudzul. It was one of the oldest prayers of Shakiiya's tribe. And then Frodo stopped, looking up to Shakiiya with brighter eyes, cleared from the curtain of grief.

"I feel better", he admitted and smiled at her, even though sadness still was visible in him.

Shakiiya smiled too, but then nodded to Aragorn. And so only after ten minutes later the company left, heading toward the green forests of the Elven realm with all haste.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to,**

thebananakeeper**,**

Backlinedeyes

**and**

HardyxLover

**for adding this story and me into favorites!**

**Also a big thanks to ya all who read this story! Let's see can u hit the total of 2,000 views today...**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn/ in this chapter also Khudzul (Dwarf language)

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Shakiiya was running after Argorn with Legolas as their pace was much quicker than the rest's, for example the tired poor Hobbits'. They had crossed the rocky landscape in half a day's time never stopping, but their pace slowed down by the time as tiredness started to take over them. Only Legolas and Shakiiya seemed again not affected at all by the exhaustion, and Aragorn too stubbornly kept up his speed, keeping in mind that they had to reach safety in time.<p>

Now they had arrived at the edge of the forest of Lothlórien and Shakiiya smiled. It also had been a long time since she had visited these forests, and she sensed the sacred atmosphere of the Elven realm. The presence of the Elves calling out one part in her, resonating with her soul which was as much of Elf's as pure blooded First born's. She could feel those trees spreading before them to welcome her into their mazes.

They now jogged toward the trees. Their minds brightening by the thought that after just a couple of meters they didn't have to run for their lives any longer, as Orcs never crossed the border of the Elven realm of Lothlórien. Well, very clever ones didn't.

Finally they reached the forest, stepping under the leaves. And immediately as chirping of the birds surrounded them, all worries were left behind. Their hearts became lighter. They had entered the Elven lands. The trees crackled around them, a clear path now visible in front of them and they started to follow it. Turning all the time more relaxed as the distance to the border increased. Shakiiya and Legolas gazed up to the trees looking happy, seeing and sensing all nature around them. Moss covered the trunks and the soil under their shoes, everything around them glowing by some mysterious shimmer.

"I'd wish to climb up these trees", Legolas breathed. "My home lies in the mids of them, both on the roots and on top of their branches, even these are unfamiliar species to me except as a name sung in a song. They are called _mellyrn_, and they are those who will bloom with golden flowers, but never have I climbed into one before. Now I can see what is their form and growth", he continued, earning a smile from Shakiiya.

"It's beautiful in here", she agreed and closed her eyes. "And so quiet. I can hear the leaves falling from the trees on the path."

Then Gimli's somewhat hasty voice woke them from their admiration.

"Stay close young Hobbits!" he urged, and waved at Frodo and the three others to come closer to him, Gimli holding his axe ready. "They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods", he told them, Hobbits giving him odd looks. "An Elf-witch… of terrible power. All who look upon her… fall under her spell. And are never seen again", he continued, starting to walk once more as gazed around suspiciously.

Legolas and Shakiiya smirked amused, exchanging a look with each other.

"Is she really that terrifying?" Shakiiya asked, cocking an eyebrow while looking at Gimli amused with a sideways glance. "I've heard she is as adorable as the spring rain, and as dashing as the first bud of rose after harsh winter."

Gimli met her eyes but said nothing. Legolas looked at Shakiiya still amused, but then only gazed at the forest again, letting his hand travel on the trunks of the _mellyrn_ as passed them.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily", Gimli boasted. "I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox!"

Gimli was cut off as all of a sudden many Elven bowmen appeared out of thin air, soundlessly and surprising the nine, pointing at the members of the fellowship with their notched arrows. Surrounding them. Not even the two with the hearing of their noble people had heard anything, and now Legolas drew his own bow automatically against the risen weapons of the Elven guard. Confused due the rude reception they were given.

All of the fellowship was glancing around the bowmen nervously, as surprised. But as Shakiiya only looked at the Elves calmly, earning surprised looks back from them, a soft male voice started to talk.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark", said the voice. And then the company saw a blond haired male Elf walk forth, gazing at Gimli rather indifferently. Gimli frowned for irritation, letting out a displeased grunt as an answer while met the Elf's eyes. This Elf was Haldir, Marchwarden and Chief of the guards of Lothlórien.

Aragorn then bowed his head. _"Haldir of Lothlórien"_, he said speaking in Elvish, surprising the Elf as he looked at him. _"We come here for help. We need your protection."_

Haldir pondered Aragorn's words. But then Gimli was to interrupt again.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back!" he declared, giving the archers a bit wary glances. Haldir wrinkled his brows hardly noticeably.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back", he stated. But as everyone now looked at him a bit nervous, their attention was then drawn to a bird which flew on Haldir's shoulder from the trees, him glancing at it. The bird flapped its silvery wings, making them twink.

"Khôr?" Aragorn stated questionably. The bird shrieked in consent.

"What is he doing here?" Merry questioned, staring at the falcon.

"He followed Shakiiya of course!" Sam said quietly, but then looked doubting. "Though it is a wonder he did not get lost while we were in the Mines. He most definitely did not enter there."

Haldir now directed questionable, but somewhat sharp looks at them until the bird shrieked again. Shakiiya walked now forward, Haldir's men surprisingly letting her pass. And Haldir's face was now lit up by a surprisingly warm smile.

"Here is your dear mistress!" he stated, this time in common tongue glancing at the hawk again, Shakiiya answering his smile and greeted him.

_"Haldir my friend, the years have been long!"_ she said happily in Elvish, Haldir answering to her polite greet until Shakiiya's companions then followed as they embraced each other like good friends did. The fellowship was confused.

_"So they have!"_ Haldir agreed. _"And kind to you I see…We have expected you since the bird arrived four days ago. Welcome back to Lothlórien your highness, after such a long absence!"_

"You have met before?" Aragorn queried, looking at both Shakiiya and the Elven chief in arms.

"I have been here in the past", Shakiiya answered, meeting Aragorn's eyes. "Truth to be told, I used to work as a messenger between Lórien and my kingdom, and have visited these woods a couple of times during the years. So I have met Haldir. But the last time was when you Aragorn hadn't even been born, I reckon."

"And we certainly know her!" Haldir agreed and smiled at Shakiiya warmly. "Lady Shakiiya has indeed delighted us with her visits, and I dare say our people to joy now when you have returned to us!"

"Thank you, Haldir. It is good to see you are still well and the same", Shakiiya replied smiling. Legolas examined the two a bit oddly, until Sam then let out a cry of doubt after thinking Haldir's earlier words.

"Four days ago! It's impossible! Khôr couldn't have known we would come here, as we just came out of Moria today!" he exclaimed. Haldir then became serious again and he turned his sharp eyes at him.

"Moria you say?" he stated, Sam then looking ashamed, not sure did he just say something wrong.

"Haldir, what Aragorn speaks is true", Shakiiya said, meeting the Elf man's eyes. "We have gone through a dangerous journey in darkness and are tired. And we fear there are Orcs crawling out of the Mines right after nightfall, and hurried here in hope of gaining a place to stay safe till tomorrow or so. Please, Haldir, we mean no harm to you and came here only in a great need."

"I trust your word, but I only wonder what would such a colorful party be doing in the cursed Mines of the ghosts", Haldir answered, now examining the Hobbits a bit more carefully until let his eyes drift on Gimli and finally on Legolas, recognition flashing in his eyes. Shakiiya frowned as Haldir then only turned more serious.

"However even if what you tell is the truth, I am afraid that you have entered into a guarded area without a notice and shall be judged as such", Haldir said then, turning a bit away. "Come. Follow me!"

The archers now lowered their weapons, but didn't take the arrows off the strings, as the fellowship next started to walk forward on the path. Haldir turned to Shakiiya, changing back into Elvish.

_"You go. Our Lady and Lord shall be delighted to see you to have arrived, and most likely want to speak with you immediately"_, he said to her, Legolas slowing his steps as he glanced at them again wondering. Shakiiya looked hesitant.

_"But Haldir, I cannot leave them…"_ she started, but Haldir only lifted his hand reassuringly.

_"Do not worry over your companions"_, he said. _"They won't be harmed, and most likely shall join you soon enough. However you have a free pass through our forests, and are free to go ahead. My Lady Galadriel is waiting for you."_

Legolas saw Shakiiya's eyes fill with surprise, and for a short moment she pondered what to do. Actually she also wanted to speak with the Lady of Lothlórien now, when their path had crossed with her realm. And so she then nodded to Haldir, smiling.

_"All right."_

"Are you coming, Shakiiya?" Legolas then asked, taking a step toward her and she turned her head to him, Haldir's eyes also traveling to the Elven prince of Mirkwood.

"It is alright Legolas. You go. I shall meet you later on, as now I have something important I must do", Shakiiya responded, now nodding to him. Legolas nodded as well smiling to her, but his eyes stayed on Haldir measuring until he also walked away. Following his other companions. Pippin looked behind Legolas and then at him.

"Why isn't Shakiiya coming?" he inquired, Legolas looking down at him.

"She goes to meet the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn straight away", he answered, others now also turning their eyes at him. "She has something important to discuss with them."

"The lass could've told us she is familiar with these Elves!" Gimli grunted, irritated to be forced to walk between armed Elves. "She should've known that we would step straight into an ambush and could've warned us."

No one said anything to his comment but then stayed quiet, following after the Elves. Farther away Shakiiya let her eyes follow her companions for a moment, until Haldir then pulled something out of his cloak.

_"This morning Khôr returned from his flight carrying this"_, he said, handing a folded grey package of cloth to her. _"I though it to be of meaning, so I had a hold of it till the moment you arrived."_

_"Thank you, Haldir"_, Shakiiya replied, receiving the bundle. She folded it open and let out a breath of astonishment. How Khôr could have obtained this?

* * *

><p>As Shakiiya had been let to enter Lothlórien as an old friend of the Lórien Elves, the rest of the fellowship were now led through the beautiful forest. And eventually as twilight started to fall over it, they climbed onto a platform built in middle the trunk of a majestic <em>mellyrn<em>, which Lórien Elves called _talan_. They used _talans_ for resting and patrolling, them being easy to hide behind the leaves of the trees, and there they could watch their surroundings out of sight. And most importantly not be seen themselves. But now the fellowship was standing on one _talan_ Haldir with them, a couple of armed guards standing behind him. More Elves were situated on the other _talans_ at the closest trees, all staring at the eight strangers with their chief.

All of the companions were nervous except for Aragorn and Legolas, who never felt uncomfortable among his kin, and who had eventually been able to climb to a beautiful _mellyrn_. In fact Legolas was smiling slightly to himself from time to time.

_"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilon"_, Haldir now said politely, meeting the Elven prince's eyes as greeted him in respect. Legolas turned serious.

_"Our fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien"_, he answered as well in Elvish. Haldir nodded until then he looked at Aragorn.

_"Ah, Aragorn of the Dúnedain"_, he stated, greeting Aragorn in Elven style too. _"You are known to us as well."_

_"Haldir"_, Aragorn acknowledged, answering the greeting in the same fashion and nodded, Gimli now making a face.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" he noted annoyed, holding his helmet he had removed as a sign of respect. "Speak words we can all understand!"

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days", Haldir said back turning to Gimli, a hint hidden in his voice.

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli retorted. *****_"Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"_

Aragorn rolled his eyes as Gimli then said the phrase in his language, which was not anything very polite concluding by his tone to those who did not understand Khudzul. Haldir's face hardened slightly noticeably and his head rose a bit as he stared at Gimli, clearly far from being pleased. Aragorn hit Gimli on his shoulder as leant down toward him.

"That was not so courteous", he stated, giving the Dwarf remarkable look then straightening again. Haldir's sharp eyes then swept over him, then moving to Sam and other Hobbits next in line. His examining eyes next fixated on Frodo, this time slightly shocked even, and there was a trace of this in his gaze.

"You bring great evil with you", he remarked, but Frodo did not react as the Elf's all seeing gaze sank in him. And then Haldir turned, his eyes still staying at Frodo for a brief moment, until his head whipped to Aragorn. He was bewildered.

"You can go no further!" he announced, immediately then walking away as a sign of the subject being finished.

Aragorn sighed and Merry and Sam turned to look at Frodo behind them, who let his gaze drop a little in thoughts. Aragorn then went after Haldir, and next half an hour the fellowship listened as they debated of the matter in Elvish. Them not being able to understand anything of the whispers carrying to their way except for Legolas, who was standing behind the two staring into the forest, then turning around at some point to follow the conversation. The Hobbits were exchanging random looks with each other.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain", Boromir then said all of a sudden, breaking the almost silence, looking at Frodo who was sitting in front of him. "Nor would he have you give up hope."

Frodo gazed at him. "Shakiiya said something same", he revealed. "Back at the Mines."

"Then it is true!" Boromir concured with a slight smile. But he then turned a bit gloomy. "You carry a heavy burden Frodo", he added. "Don't carry the weight of the dead."

Frodo turned his eyes away, thinking his words until then one Lórien Elf arrived, bringing Haldir a message. Haldir read it quickly and then his eyes shot again up to Frodo, but not long after then marched to him and Boromir.

"I received a word from Lady Shakiiya", he said seriously. "She says our Lady to have agreed to let you enter this realm. You will follow me."

"Great, Shakiiya got us in!" Pippin whispered excitedly. Sam's eyes lit up.

"Now we're really going to see some more Lórien Elves!" he said.

* * *

><p>They followed Haldir again through the beauty of Lórien, first making the journey from <em>talan<em> to _talan_ until they went back to the ground level, walking the rest of the way like that. They had to spend a night at one bigger _talan_, but then on the next day they walked all the time there was still light.

Legolas couldn't have been happier by this, as he found the beauty of Lórien the most fascinating, and would've wanted to go wander under the trees. But didn't, as he hadn't come there for a visit of that kind. They were on their way to meet the Mistress of Galadhrim, where Shakiiya was waiting for them to arrive.

They walked in a long line along the forest paths, sunlight shining brightly through leaves and branches high above them, sending golden glow down upon the companions. Everywhere they looked they saw flowers, and Legolas picked one form time to time, just gazing at them and smiling. He was thinking of his home.

Then finally after a long, but surprisingly not exhausting walk Haldir finally stopped on top of a low hill they had just crossed, gentle smile spreading on his lips.

_"Caras Caladhon"_, he said as warmly, pride hearable in his voice, as he was able to present such magnificence to the fellowship. "The heart of Elvendom on Earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

Aragorn and the rest now stopped behind him, and they looked in awe at the view ahead of them. They saw another fell at the end of that hill they were now standing on, but on top of it grew the biggest and strongest of _mellyrns_ they had yet seen in the woods. It almost looked as they could reach the sky, and behind these majestic ones they saw a sea of other trees, spreading in all directions as far as eyes could see. The kingdom of Galadriel and Celeborn.

"This is something", Sam stated, his kin agreeing as stared down at the huge trees.

The journey now continued down the hill. And still following after Haldir they eventually stepped under the branches of those trees, creating the gate of the biggest Elf city in Lórien. And now around them opened a different view full of skillfully built houses and _talans_ on the trees, the winding stairs they were climbing going up between the thick roots of the trees. Every place being lit by lanterns wherever they looked. _Caras Caladhon_ was beautiful, and now the Hobbits understood why Haldir had seemed so satisfied while talking about this place a moment before.

The same path they had fatefully followed was then cut down by a river. But they crossed it, walking over a small bridge the stairs now continuing up, still circling the more higher they went. They saw staircases to have been built around the trees' trunks too, them vanishing eventually into the leaves high above. Elves were coming and going on their way, not giving them much attention.

Then finally they reached the end of the path. But already from some distance away they could hear the sound of something cutting the air repeatedly. And as they came up to a clearing, where stood the biggest _mellyrn_ of the all so far, stairs also leading up its trunk, they saw Shakiiya there practicing with her staff.

She did not notice them before they had come very close. So concentrated she was between those sharp cuts she swung around herself. But her companions noted that she had changed her peculiar clothes to the traditional riding clothes of the Elves, now being dressed in the same fashion as Haldir.

"Shakiiya!" Haldir called out. And immediately she stopped in middle of a movement, turning to look at the people arriving. She smiled and threw her staff on her other hand. "Here are your friends as promised", Haldir continued and bowed to Shakiiya, her answering the gesture.

"Good", she stated then, smiling at the fellowship. She nodded toward the _mellyrn_ behind her. "You have been waited long enough, or so I hear", she added.

Haldir nodded to her again, until once again took his place as the first in the line. But then he stopped all of a sudden, giving Shakiiya somewhat playful look, her turning her eyes back to him suspicious from the Hobbits she had been exchanging small smiles with.

"How about a match tomorrow?" he questioned, surprising Shakiiya. "It's been a century since I've battled someone truly worthy of my hits."

"It would be a pleasure to beat you up again, Haldir", Shakiiya agreed, answering his playful look but then tilted her head. "…but I do not know is it possible. If we are to leave immediately, I am afraid we do not have the time to spar, my friend."

"Pity", Haldir said now turning. "But consider it! I'm sure you remember how much fun we use to have!"

Haldir then left, leading the strangers now toward the stairs which led up to the tree next to them, where Lady and Lord of Lórien would receive them. Legolas came next to Shakiiya, witnessing her headshaking as she walked as the last one of the group. They exchanged quick smiles.

_"Haldir doesn't strike a person of much fun"_, Legolas noted amused, giving the Elf captain a brief look until looked questionable. _"What did be mean by a match?"_

_"It is just what we always have done during my visit"_, Shakiiya replied. _"It started when we both were young and Haldir found me pretty unbearable, deciding to challenge me. And so, we have done it ever since."_

Legolas then thought a moment. _"Which of you won then?"_ he dared to ask. Shakiiya smiled amused herself, maybe even a bit smugly, clearly remembering the said moment.

"Maybe you'll find out later", Shakiiya stated. "Did Haldir give you a hard time?" she then inquired, looking at Legolas amused as returned back to the present day. Legolas smiled.

"Not much. He was very polite. Until a certain Dwarf, as same cannot be said about him", he stated. Even though his voice had been amused as well, Shakiiya gave him odd look.

"Were you not nice with him then?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Legolas lifted his brows.

"I was. But Gimli…"

"Forget I ever asked!" Shakiiya then interrupted, taking a couple of faster steps forward. Legolas smirked.

At the end of the staircase they now saw a house, built on top of the tree between the thick branches. It was white, and it shone some peculiar light that reminded the men of Haldir's words about Lady of Light. Was it due Galadriel that there was such a shine coming from the house they were in? It sounded too peculiar to be reality.

Shakiiya had now taken the lead with Haldir, and the others followed them as they walked yet another steps up to the house and now entered. Inside the house and inside the tree it had been built upon, walking along beautiful paths, which allowed the fellowship to see the lower layers of the tree and outside through the branches. Lanters lighting their way all the way to the room where they would meet the rulers of this realm.

Haldir and Shakiiya now walked under another arch. And after rounding along another pathway they stopped before another arch, Haldir taking his place at the right side of the platform the men were now standing, Shakiiya standing right next to him.

And it didn't take long before indeed the fellowship could see immense shine come down from the stairs leading even higher to the tree. As if moon itself would've descended down toward them. But they then noticed it was not moon, but an Elf man and woman, walking down the steps with fluent movements.

The man was leading the woman, their hands attached. And as they closed in to the strangers, it was obvious that they were Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. And especially Hobbits noted that it hadn't been a silly thought of thinking the Lady to have caused the light around the house. She was as if made straight from the sheds of moonlight, her skin shining like a diamond would, and her long golden blond hair streamed down on her white gown. And she was beautiful. Probably one of the most beautiful Elven women in Middle-Earth. And she looked wise. But Lord Celeborn was not shadowed by her, as he also was very impressive sight with his proud, fair being. Also sending an aura of that immortal shine around himself. All in all both of them had an air of knowledge around them, added to their outer magnificence.

Aragron touched his forehead, as both Haldir and Shakiiya bowed. Celeborn and Galadriel now stopping in front of their guests, and the blinding shine dimmed.

"The enemy knows you have entered here", Celeborn then started to talk, his voice as sublime as he himself was. He gazed at the company. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone", he continued. "Eight that are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For much I desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel, who had kept her eyes down all the time after arriving, now glanced at Aragorn suddenly. Aragorn stared back at her as if attending into inner conversation with her. Shakiiya knew of Galadriel's powers, much of that which Gimli had feared as evil sorcery, and she could guess that she was indeed talking to him.

"Has not Shakiiya already told you, my Lord?" Boromir asked, giving Shakiiya a look who shook her head. Celeborn also shook his head slightly.

"No. Our conversation was made out of other matter", he answered, now again gazing around the men. "Now, tell me. Where is the Grey Pilgrim?"

Now Legolas' eyes suddenly moved up to look at the Lady, who then spoke.

"He has fallen into Shadow", she stated, Celeborn giving her a look of ponder. Shakiiya lowered her head, as Legolas then spoke.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame", he said softly, meeting the eyes of Lord and Lady. Shakiiya looked at him briefly until turned her eyes also back to the two Elves, next as if then feeling the the dark presence of the creature's gnaw at her once more due the mention of its name.

"A Balrog of Morgoth", Legolas revealed, his voice coming out now a bit strained. Galadriel's eyes fell to the floor. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"What a misfortune!" said Celeborn. "Long have we and our friends Athélèrn feared that under Caradhras slept dreadfulness. But if I had known that Dwarves have yet again awoken this evil in Moria, I would have banned you of passing the north border. If possible it could be said that at last Gandalf sank from wisdom to madness, when he indeed needlessly entered the net of Moria as told!"

"A hasty would be the one to say such. Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life", Galadriel then spoke, lifting her gaze again. "We do not yet know his full purpose. That is possibly why Shakiiya said nothing before you, her companions, arrived."

Galadriel's eyes visited on Shakiiya and she smiled briefly, bending her head until the Elven woman's eyes now looked at Gimli, Gimli also gazing down sighing.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli son of Glóin", Galadriel then continued, smiling at the Dwarf faintly as he lifted his head surprised. "…For the world has grown full of peril… and in all lands… love is now mingled with grief."

Galadriel had spoken that last word a bit strongly and her eyes now shifted to Boromir, staring at him for a moment also. After smirking at Gimli's somewhat blissful expression Shakiiya then saw Boromir jolt, his face turning pale as he exchanged that stare with the Lady of Light. Shakiiya frowned as he eventually looked away, not bearing the strong look of the Mistress of the Wood. He was sweating.

"What now becomes of this fellowship?" Celeborn questioned. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail…to the ruin of all", Galadriel added mysteriously. Boromir now let out a breath and he lifted his eyes to look at her, Galadriel's now falling upon Sam.

"Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest. For you are weary with sorrow and much toil."

Galadriel then kept a break until finished. "Tonight, you will sleep in peace…" she added, then staring at Frodo intensely momentarily, until as always turned her gaze away lowering it again to stare down.

"Go", also Celeborn then said. "Go and rest, as a banquet is to be arranged for you later tonight. But now go, and gather your strength."

"Thank you, my Lord. My Lady Galadriel", Aragorn said bowing.

So did the Hobbits quickly, Galadriel smiling at them as now the men started to leave. Haldir again continuing as their guide to show them the place they were given to sleep at the feet of that same _mellyrn_ tree. But before they left Galadriel's voice stopped them, though it spoke but one name.

"Daughter of Miyériel", Galadriel then called softly and Shakiiya stopped, meeting her gaze. Galadriel lowered her head. "You have not yet told us the reason why you have accompanied this fellowship. Was it due the death of your mother?"

Shakiiya's face dropped slightly, but she only gave the Lady a serious look. "I wish not hide when my people is in danger to be annihilated again", she said. "That is a reason enough, my Lady."

Galadriel smiled. "So you have decided to follow your path as the future queen, _ohtar_?" she asked. Shakiiya now couldn't hide a gasp after hearing those words. She then looked away.

"There will be no queen after my mother", she said, her voice absolute. "She was the one and only ruler, and now her gone, I or anyone after her can never achieve anything she has done for our tribe. I can only act as a substitute, nothing greater or less."

"You are the queen?" now Haldir questioned his eyes widening slightly, quickly bowing to Shakiiya. Her companions sent her sorry looks, but she in turn didn't seem to be affected.

"Then your mother queen Miyériel is truly… my condolences. She never stepped inside the borders of _Lórinand_, but we all grieve with you due this loss of a great ruler", Haldir continued.

Shakiiya gave him sad smile. "No, do not grieve. Joy! Because as said, she will not find peace until I have fulfilled my purpose and before this war and darkness are over, which led her to her death. Not until then are you allowed to grieve, my friend."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-*Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!- (I spit on your grave)<strong>_

_**-ohtar= warrior in Sindarin**_

_**-Lórinand= one of the old names for Lórien, "valley of gold"**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: You did it! You reached 2,000 views my wonderful readers! Thank you, I've never had so much readers at this time of month. Okay, why am I boring you with such info? :D**

**Other things... I'm starting to worry. My computer's battery seems to be showing signs of wearing out, and I'd really appreciate if I wouldn't be forced to get a new one. Such a drag... Well, that's that, on with this then!**

**Hope ya enjoy!**

**And reviews, plz! I'm _dying_ to know your opinions along with the ones' who have shown theirs by favoriting this story!**

**And like mentioned in my profile, I'm a review-junkie ;P**

**Oh, and this chap mixes a tiny fraction of the second Hobbit movie into the lot too...**

**~lindam2254**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>The forest was filled with beautiful singing about three hours later after the meeting with Galadriel and Celeborn. The fellowship was laying around between the roots of the tree, Legolas walking toward them his eyes fixated to the above, holding a jug in his hands. He as others had changed into clothes given to them.<p>

"A lament for Gandalf", Legolas told as listened to the song, the Hobbits looking up to him and then to the trees. Aragon gave his sword one more touch of the sharpening stone until also gazed up, Merry eventually speaking.

"What do they say about him?" he asked looking at the Elf, Legolas then lowering his eyes in sadness.

"I have not the heart to tell you", Legolas answered, turning around to look at Merry. "For me the grief is still too near."

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks", Sam commeted as was preparing his bed. "There should be a verse about them."

Sam then thought a moment, finally standing up and faced Merry. "The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green", he recited. "…Or after thunder, silver showers, came falling like a rain of flowers… Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road…"

Aragorn had hit Gimli who had pretended to snore for boredom. Sam sat back down looking a bit gloomy, but Pippin then thought a moment and had an idea.

"I think Shakiiya would've liked that very much", he stated, Sam's eyes then brightening slightly.

"You think so?" he questioned, Pippin nodding. Yes, deep down under that tough shell of a warrior she still was very kind minded.

"But she's not here, is she?" Merry reminded the two, both of the other Hobbits then nodding.

Shakiiya had again vanished somewhere, but quickly they stopped wondering her whereabouts. She was free to go where she wanted in Lórien, and she probably had a lot of friends to visit here.

"I bet the lass is with that Haldir fellow!" Gimli suggested letting out a laugh, suddenly talking even everyone else besides Aragon had thought him being in deep sleep. The Dwarf directed a hinting look towards Legolas. "They seemed quite close if you ask me!"

Legolas seemed to ignore him, but he did direct unnoticeable glance at him. Aragorn leant forward.

"Surely it is not our business to think where she is and with who", he stated in turn, then letting the matter be. "She must have something else to do than sit here with us. I'm sure we'll see her at the banquet tonight, as she is part of the fellowship."

"Unofficially you mean", Gimli noted. "The lass isn't really part of it. She's just a mercenary of some kind who tagged along…"

Aragorn smirked amused. "Yes Gimli. She is like a mercenary. Without earnings."

Gimli grinned, and soon after lowering himself back under the covers started to snore once more. For real this time. Aragorn then stood and walked out of the shelter of the roots, now happening to glance on his left, and saw Boromir sit alone on a thick root of a _mellyrn_ a bit father away. He walked over to him.

"Take some rest", he recommended and looked at the Gondorian man. "These borders are well-protected."

"I will find no rest here", Boromir answered instantly. Aragon gave him a questionable look and Boromir then let out a deep sigh, hesitating before continued.

"I heard her voice inside my head", he said. "She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me; "Even now there is hope left". But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope."

Aragorn examined him until sat next to him. Boromir looked at his fellow man.

"My father is a noble man", he continued. "But his rule is failing. And now our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right, and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored!" Boromir let out a sigh. "Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion?" he now asked in turn, staring to the the distance. "Glimmering like a spike or pearl and silver, its banners caught high in the morning breeze… have you ever been called home… by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

Boromir now met Aragorn's gaze after a while. Aragorn nodded.

"I have seen the White City…long ago" he replied, looking away now a bit blue.

"One day, out paths will lead us there", Boromir then stated and straightened, now completely serious as stared at Aragorn. "And the tower guard shall take up the call: "The Lords of Gondor have returned!"

Boromir smiled as placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn had a hint of smile on his lips but said nothing, just looked down.

Shakiiya who had accidentally appeared in middle of their talk now peeked at them behind the trunk, but for some reason did not go to them. But instead just turned away, walking up the path she had lowered down, making her way back toward her quarters.

But she couldn't leave unnoticed as Legolas, who now returned from the fountain he had gone to fetch water from, saw a flash of red hair and a fabric covered torso vanish behind the _mellyrn_, him wrinkling his brows. But he did not know it was Shakiiya, as then at the same moment two other Elleths then arrived in order to lead the guests to the banquet hall.

* * *

><p>The banquet was situated on top of another tree, beside the one Lady Gladriel and Lord Celeborn used as their accommodation. A long table inside the hall of branches had been placed on yet another big <em>talan<em>, and the fellowship used many stairs to reach the top of the tree, where already were many Elves sitting around the table. Waiting the guests to arrive.

And as the strangers indeed stepped inside the hall, the soft murmur of Elven conversation ceased momentarily and all eyes turned to look at them, measuring, some interested. But as quickly as the awkwardness set into the fellowship's hearts, those eyes looked elsewhere and the murmur filled the hall again.

There was no music played during the banquet, but rather the clear tone of many Elf voices was music enough itself. The eight companions were seated at the other side of the table, as Lord and Lady's places were at the head of the table at the opposite side of them. But they didn't see Haldir anywhere, or Shakiiya for that matter.

Next to the fellowship sat a couple of the highest ranked Elves of Lórien, and Legolas who sat right beside one of them quickly started a lively conversation with his kinmen. The dinner started and the chat lessened a little, but still kept on going all around the hall. And about an hour later then finally Lady and Lord arrived, and the whole dinner party stood up for respect until sat again after their hosts had seated themselves. And the dinner continued.

"Where's Shakiiya?" Pippin asked impatiently, shoving too big slice of bread in his mouth. "I want to tell her the poem we made with Sam!"

"Maybe she already ate?" Frodo suggested as ate some apple. "Maybe she won't be coming to this banquet after all."

"That would be a shame", Sam said in turn looking rather disappointed. "After thinking and modifying the verses a little with master Pippin and Merry, I had started to think it being quite good and indeed tell it to her."

But then as Sam finished Haldir suddenly appeared, walking inside the hall by one of the passages leading there through the brances of the tree. And he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a Lady Elf, her long hair falling smoothly down her back and it was highlated by the copper colored dress she was wearing. Now even the rest of the fellowship leant forward to peek at him in intrest, and Legolas' conversation with the Elf called Hirniél was cut.

_"Who is Haldir with?"_ Legolas questioned, looking at the blond haired Elf in curiosity. Hirniél met his gaze a smile on his lips, until turned his eyes back to stare at the arrivals. Seeing Haldir now bow to the woman and pull her a chair to sit on.

_"She is Lady Shakiiya of course!"_ Hirniél answered. And Legolas' froze, now whipping his head to stare at the Elf woman, but who wasn't an Elf after all. She was… Shakiiya? The others were also astonished, though most did not understand the Elf's words, but had heard the confirmative name between them. It could not be the same woman they knew.

She looked so… _Elven_ wearing a dress, here in middle of many beautiful Elves. The current image of her differed a lot from the picture they had of their companion as the warrior of the tribe Athélèrn clothed in tight leather, decorated by knives and other weapons. Always ready to take on arms, and who often reminded of a man in tough situations. But now… she acted like a true Lady, her transformation making her like completely other person.

They now noticed as she turned to gaze at them from the other side of the table, smiling and nodding to them until sat down to the chair Haldir had offered to her. Her companions answered her smile, but still stared to her direction in awe. Pippin's mouth was open. She had always been startlingly beautiful, but now she looked like a true full blooded Elf, who fit into this place as if to have been born in here. She radiated the immortal light, and even her darker skin tone could be ignored.

"Legolas, you are staring", Aragorn then called over the table, sending a smile to his Elven friend and waking Legolas from his daze. But he then smiled as well while looked back at Aragorn.

"So are you, my friend", he responded, and Aragorn's smile widened due amusement until they continued eating.

"We all are!" Gimli added then talking to himself, his voice somewhat tense. "I thought that lass could not look any more like an Elf, but now I find to have been wrong…"

Around in middle of the dinner Shakiiya suddenly stood up, nodding again to Galadriel and Celeborn and then walked over to her companions, their eyes again trailing her movements. Actually she looked more like floating over the tree floor, her long hem fluttering behind her like water. And as if the Elven charm would've taken its existence in her too, it made her somewhat indeed glow and her shining red hair, hold back by a simple silver diadem stood out in middle of all the blond heads. But before any of the men noticed she had stopped, smiling at them, Hirniél standing up to bow at her as other Elf gave her a chair and her plate was brought to her new seat next to Sam.

"Did you have any rest?" Shakiiya asked completely casually, bettering her seating, but didn't get an answer at once.

She frowned, tilting her head as first looked at the Hobbits whose eyes were fixated on her, Sam's own wide. She then nodded slowly.

"I know. Elven realm does miracles in a person, doesn't it?" she noted sarcastically until lifted her brows, drinking some wine. "Honestly, if you do not stop staring at me like an Orc wearing an Elven dress, I promise we seem to have more than enough time for me to have a small spar against all of you! It is not nice to be stared at."

"But you look so different!" Sam said breathlessly. Shakiiya frowned again.

"How so? As said, only thing different in me is this dress."

"No, Sam is right", Aragorn agreed. "You look now like a true Elf."

Gimli let out a small snort, Shakiiiya glancing at him. Then she made really un-Elf and unlady-like gesture of shrugging and leant back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"Well, as you all know I have Elven blood in me", she noted the obvious until then sighed and smiled again, letting her eyes travel around the companions. "So, did you manage to rest at all? There'll be a lot of time to do that later on too, but for my opinion you do not look so weary anymore."

Shakiiya stole a glance at the Hobbits. They had been exhausted the day before, when they had arrived in Lothlórien.

"We did more or less", Aragorn answered. "As you said, Elven realm works wonders in the feet of a tired stranger, and strengthens even the weakest body."

Shakiiya nodded agreeably. Legolas then started to talk.

"For me being able to wander inside the borders of the golden forest is all I need to feel myself refreshed!" he said in turn, meeting Shakiiya's eyes. She smiled slightly, nodding again.

"Indeed. Lothlórien is a place which banishes all darkness and sickness, tiredness and worry from minds and bodies of all who step inside its borders", she agreed once more, her smile widening. But then she looked apologetic. "But I am sorry. It is a very long time since I last visited, so I did not know to warn you, and because of that you had to face more trouble than needed. I did not know the borders to have been watched twice as carefully from the past times."

"It's quite alright!" Merry reassured, and Shakiiya leant backwards to look at him. "Now everything is well, as we are able to rest and eat with no fear of Orcs for a while!"

Shakiiya smiled, frowning. "I can believe that. I'm glad to see you four have not been too affected by the dangers we have faced these past days…" she said back and the others let out low chuckles, seeing the empty plates before the Hobbits after she had directed a remarkable look toward them.

"Why did you come late, Shakiiya?" Frodo now asked, remembering his earlier conversation with Pippin and Sam. Shakiiya looked now rather amused.

"It wasn't actually a fault of mine", she said, then sending a look over the table to Haldir with wrinkled brows. "Someone just couldn't accept his loss in time, and made us come late."

No one asked what she meant, but Legolas smiled amused as he thought of knowing what she spoke of.

"I take it was you who won this time?" he asked, looking up at Shakiiya who smirked smugly.

"Your guess is quite correct", she agreed.

The dinner ended by the time. But before anyone left, the same song made in memory of Gandalf was sung, everyone now silencing to listen. The minds of the company now once again dropped after a short moment of cheerfulness caused by the dinner with the Elves, and they lowered their gazes as the clear voiced young Elleth sang. The whole hall filling with sweet tunes.

"What is she saying about him?" Merry then asked all of a sudden, leaning over to Shakiiya trying to get the answer from her this time, as Legolas had been earlier reluctant to tell him.

Both Legolas and Shakiiya gasped out of their melancholy and they looked at the Hobbit, Legolas then only wrinkling his brows slightly as Shakiiya's face was filled with sorrow, her jaw clenching. Until it vanished and she looked forward.

"Olórin, who once was...

Sent by the Lords of the West

To guard the lands of the East

Wisest of all Maiar

What drove you to leave,

That which you loved?

Mithrandir, Mithrandir O Pilgrim Grey

No more will you wander the green fields of this earth

Your journey has ended in darkness.

The bonds cut, the spirit broken

The Flame of Anor has left this World

A great light, has gone out…" she translated, then joining to the song quietly, until silenced completely till the end of the banquet.

Merry's eyes now as well dropped and he turned away, staring his hands. Frodo looked once again grieve-struck as the beautiful words of the Elves hurt him, reminding of the fact that Gandalf was and would always be gone. Legolas had stared down too the whole time Shakiiya had told the words to the Hobbits, now letting out a sigh.

"My poem was not even as close as nice as that song!" Sam whispered sadly and Shakiiya looked at him, now in interest.

"A poem?" she repeated.

"Yes, Sam came up with a poem about Gandalf!" Pippin answered for Sam, glancing at Merry and Frodo. "We all helped a bit!"

All the sorrow now faded from Shakiiya's face as she turned to Sam smiling. "I'd like to hear that poem", she said. "If you want to tell me that is. I'm sure Mithrandir would like it as much as this song of the Elves."

"See?" Pippin said looking at Sam. "I told you she would want to hear it!"

* * *

><p>The fellowship's stay in Lórien extended more than they had thought, but none of them actually complained about the fact. They were in Elven realm, the best place to be in Middle-Earth or so some said, and they were protected from all the dangers lurking outside these borders. Gimli though had at first been quite cranky about the fact to be forced to stay along with his companions. But even him accepted the situation by time, in fact getting used to the Elves appearing all around them out of nowhere.<p>

Legolas was walking alone one day in the night of Lothlórien. His thoughts circling around his home and people, the upcoming war and the death of Gandalf, then drifting to admire the beauty of the golden wood over and over again. His heart felt at ease in there, and only small whisper of a falling leaf made him smile. Purling of streams flowing trough _Caras Caladhon_ and the twinkling lights of the lanterns in trees, looking like a twinkle of stars in the twilight, and only the feeling of grass under Legolas' feet filled him with peace. How many times had he read about this forest and its magic, but had never come to see it before this whim of fate? He smiled who knew how many times so far. Now he was there. And wouldn't have wanted ever leave, if it only were possible.

As he then arrived to a small clearing in middle of the trees, low splash of water reached his ears, waking his interest. And whipping his head around to the right and following the sound, he surprisingly saw Shakiiya after days of absence. Walking into a tiny forest lake, where many of the streams flew. He followed as she did not bother to lift the helm of her dress as waded so far as her knees length of water, then extending her palm to pick up a water lily, somewhat distant look in her eyes as she gazed at the flower.

Legolas took a step forward, observing her in wonder, until got confused when he suddenly saw her close her eyes. Unexpected tears starting to run down her cheeks. She cried. For what reason Legolas did not know, and that was why now witnessing her start to cry in solitude perplexed him. Shakiiya never cried. But still there she was, taking in breaths as kept her eyes closed, her brows twisted into a pained expression. Until she turned to look upon the fragile flower, staring at it, eventually just frowning and closed the pinkish petals into her fist. Squeezing her eyes shut.

It was then, when Legolas realized that maybe her only option to let her vulnerability to show was when alone. Not anyone to see her tears, making her look weak. She had been raised to be strong, not to show anyone her weak side. But as it happened, there now was one who had seen it. A glimpse of what she truly was.

With light steps Legolas was soon next to her, extending his hand. "It is not right for you to cry here alone in your grief", he stated. Shakiiya gasped hardly noticeably, surprised by his voice as she had not sensed him close through her melancholy. But soon enough Legolas heard her let out amused breath.

"That is the only way", she said as an answer. "Only alone can I cry without it being disrespectful to the memory of those the tears are shed for."

"You mean what you said when we met Galadriel and Celeborn?" Legolas asked. He now watched as Shakiiya lifted her head, her face now coming to sight behind her hair. And she smiled nodding.

"Yes. Because despite of the prayer I taught to Frodo, the song of the Elves in memory of Gandalf or the funeral of my mother, either of them cannot find peace in my heart before the cause of their turmoil is defeated and destroyed", Shakiiya answered.

Legolas then said nothing for a while, only examined her until glanced at his hand remarkably. "Would you step out of the water, my Lady?" he asked, then starting to smile, annoying Shakiiya on purpose as he knew how she hated to be treated like a common damsel. But after staring at him she then shook her head, not showing her annoyance though sighed, placing the hand with the water lily on Legolas' awaiting fingers.

"You Elves and your gallantry", she stated. Earning a wider smile from Legolas, as she did let him help her out of the lake, and then let herself to be pulled down onto the soft grass mattress. Shakiiya looked away, not a single sign of those tears or that sadness in her anymore as she freed her hand, the water lily staying in Legolas' palm.

"My mother was named after that flower, signifying purity of heart", Shakiiya said then, smiling blue, Legolas first glancing at the flower in his hand until cast his gaze upon the glimmering lake. Shakiiya now sighed.

"Forgive me. My company must be quite gloomy", she remarked, lifting her gaze and looked at the Elf. Legolas did the same.

"These are gloomy times", he replied.

"Not in Lórien they should be."

"You are right."

They exchanged a moment of silence. "I haven't seen you much these days", Legolas noted.

"That is because when I have been freed from Haldir's enjoyable company, you have been in other way engaged", Shakiiya answered then laughing a little, giving the Elf prince amused look. "You have made yourself very comfortable with the other Lórien Elves. Especially with many fair Elleths, or so I have noted…"

Shakiiya laughed more as saw Legolas' face. Yes it was true that his good looks had immediately gained the attention of many young Elleths, especially added to the fact that he was the successor of the crown of Mirkwood. And often during the fellowship's walks in the forest he had been almost attacked by countless Elf maidens.

"My apologies then", Legolas said, ignoring her last remark. Shakiiya lifted a brow slightly.

"What for? That you are so popular among the Elleths of Lórien that you hardly have time for me? No, Legolas that is not a reason to be sorry for, honest. I need not a knight in shiny armor."

Legolas smiled. "Yes it is. I'd like to know more of _you_. Learn to know that woman I met at the village of warrior women, as the one I've traveled with for weeks has proved to be different. And now we have the time for that, do we not?"

Shakiiya looked at him a bit surprised, seeing his point, but Legolas then faked a suspicious face. "Or are you on your way to run off with Haldir again to patrol?" he added, Shakiiya letting out a laugh.

"No. Now I am completely other way engaged", she answered. Legolas smirked.

Then after a moment of silence Legolas noticed quite hesitant look on Shakiiya's face, but she eventually turned to him a question in her eyes.

"Haldir told me…" she said then. "…when we talked earlier and you came up in our discussion, he told me about one woman who once hold your affection", she continued, surprising Legolas. He was suddenly confused by the dramatic change of subject, and he turned his head to stare at Shakiiya. Meeting her gaze for a moment, until she turned away.

"She was Tauriel, was she not?" Shakiiya continued. "She was the chief of the Royal Guards of your home, am I right? You do not have to answer if you find this topic too forward, but in the matter of getting to know one another, I ask only in pure interested inquire to clear my own confusion of hearing you not being married. Even your heart has been grasped by a maiden."

Shakiiya's brown irises turned to look into Legolas' own, curiosity in them. Legolas blinked for confusion, then became ashamed of somewhat after hearing that specific name which made some embarrassing memories return in his mind. He sighed.

"Yes, I once knew a She-Elf of that name", he agreed. "60 years ago to be exact. And you are right. I had feelings for her at the time…"

"What happened?" Shakiiya asked. "How come you have let her go, if she is your beloved?"

"Even I loved her, she did not love me", Legolas answered smiling a little. "It was quite clear in fact. That she would have never loved me as more than a friend, and now when I think about it I feel ashamed. I acted like a young lovesick Ellon while with her, but it turned out that Tauriel's heart was completely elsewhere…"

Legolas then silenced and he stared forward in thoughts. Shakiiya looked at him.

"She loved another", she stated, then smiling sadly. "That is the fate of most of the lovestories in this world. Not to have your love returned. But the way you spoke of her… has she gone to _Aman_?"

Legolas nodded. "She left those 60 years ago. So it hasn't been that long", he said. "She couldn't bear to linger in Middle-Earth no more after what happened those years past."

Shakiiya didn't try to inquire more about that. She then only followed Legolas' gaze to stare up to the lit treetops, their twinking shimmer competing with the stars shining through the leaves from the sky.

"Tell me about your father", Legolas then bidded, leaning on the grass with his arm. "Where was he from? Was he an Lórien Elf, as you seem to be loved by its people."

Shakiiya seemed reluctant to answer. Finally she just smiled secretively. "You do know the name of my father", she started, making Legolas wrinkle his brows for confusion. "As probably all of you eight know who he was, or have at least heard of him once. But he is part of the past, and I wish not to talk about him as he is now only remembered by old songs… and me."

Legolas saw longing in Shakiiya's eyes. "You loved him", he stated. Shakiiya smiled gently.

"As every child would love their parents, yes. But as only few in my tribe can meet their fathers, I was lucky to know mine even that time I did."

Legolas smiled, locking gazes with her, until something came into his mind and he looked slightly troubled as thought about it.

"What of you and Haldir?" Legolas then asked as surprisingly, Shakiiya's eyes dropping. "You seem very friendly with each other I find."

Shakiiya looked into Legolas' eyes, not turning her gaze as pondered his question. Legolas' forehead wrinkled unnoticeably, her stare soon turning quite hard to bear. So deeply she looked into his irises, until finally she closed her eyes yet another smile on her lips. But this time it was amused.

"Sometimes he feels like a father to me", she answered truthfully, thoughtful. "But sometimes he is like a teacher of mine, my mentor, as sometimes he is nothing but a friend or a brother. And sometimes, on some rare fleeting moments, he is something more."

This remark made Legolas gasp for surprise. He turned his eyes away, back to the lake. She truly was able to talk as complicated as Elves… But then Shakiiya continued.

"I am glad", she said, gaining Legolas' attention again and he turned back to her, now Shakiiya also turning completely toward him. "You worry about me, even your own heart must be full of same pain and doubt as the rest of us. Not to mention your own losses and sorrows", she continued smiling thankfully. "You truly are _hurrén_, as you stay true to your friends even in middle of all this darkness."

Legolas lifted a brow. "And what is that?" he asked, smiling amused. "I hope nothing bad."

Shakiiya answered the smile. "No. It means_ loyal heart_ in my tongue", she revealed.

She then exchanged a long stare with Legolas, smile never surprisingly leaving her lips. She had never been this open to him before. And eventually Legolas as well answered it, smiling as long while examined his companion.

When he saw Shakiiya like that, in a dress sitting on the grass, he really forgot this wasn't her true home and couldn't think her to be the same Shakiiya he had so far come to know. She looked so different, the light of the moon and stars shining upon her, making her radiate that same light herself. She looked like any normal Elf would, but still there was something… captivating about her. Something no one else could ever have in them. When Legolas gazed at her, her hair swaying slightly in the soft breeze, it truly was hard to believe that she had only one third Elven blood in her.

"Come with me", Shakiiya then said suddenly, this time pulling Legolas up with her and then wiped her violet hem, again taking his arm. "I have something to give you."

"In addition to this flower?" Legolas stated, Shakiiya giving him a bit bored gaze.

Without a word more Legolas just let himself to be led by Shakiiya, all the way to the tree where the accommodation she had been given was situated, and he walked up the stairs trailing her. While up Shakiiya entered into one of the rooms right before the stairs, and soon she came out again. Holding out a quiver full of fresh arrows, having same kind of green feathers they used back in Mirkwood on them. Legolas gave her surprised gaze, but she only cocked her shoulder.

"I promised to return your arrow", she said then, nodding toward the quiver. "And the rest of them are to replace the ones I wasted in Moria."

"You did not waste them", Legolas responded, taking the quiver from her. "You have a good aim."

Shakiiya smirked, letting out a laugh. "Perhaps. But I'm afraid I am not able to give you a replacement bow. I am sorry", she said now smiling apologetically, but then looked somewhat sneaky.

"Though, I believe I am in no need to give you such weapon. At least not until we leave Lórien…" she then added mysteriously, and Legolas noticed the hint in her words. But he then only nodded smiling.

"It is quite alright. I always have my knives", he said. "Or I can borrow a bow from the Guards."

Shakiiya nodded in turn. Legolas then gave her one more smile.

"Thank you. Good night", he said politely, staring at Shakiiya for a moment until turned, starting to walk down the stairs.

_"Good night, Legolas"_, he heard Shakiiya say after him, speaking in Athélèrn, before she was about to close the door of her room.

But the sight of the water lily on the rail of the stairs stopped her and Shakiiya stared at it confused, until retrieved it with amused breath, returning into her chambers.

Legolas walked down the stairs and lifted the quiver, taking one of the arrows out and smoothed the feathers with his fingers, then testing the tip of the arrowhead and the flexibility of the stem. He made a half smirk. These were sturdy, good arrows. He could see that they would not break, and would fly neatly straight where aimed without a falter.

Even Shakiiya had paid her debt to him by these arrows, somehow seeing the quality of her work made Legolas think that now it was him who was in debt to her. And he would not know how to repay it.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm extremely irritated. I've been watching Legend of the Seeker series lately, and now every time I try to imagine Haldir while editing this, I see Darken Rahl, if you know what I mean... Hah! ;D**

**Well, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, neither books or the movies. Once again I can only call my precious Shakiiya, her blood-sisters, mother and everything concerning Athélèrn and extra spices I've added etc etc... Y'know the drill...**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>The fellowship stayed in Lórien about a week more, gathering strength for all the time nearing moment of departure, and for the continuation of their quest full of more dangers and secrecy.<p>

They ate and rested, doing walks around the forest, Shakiiya joining them every day at some point. But almost never she spent the whole day with them, vanishing somewhere on many nights. But in fact her companions often spotted her walk with Haldir, either on a casual stroll as well, or wearing her riding clothes as they were coming or going probably from training fields. And according to Shakiiya she even had joined the Guards of Haldir once or twice and went to the borders, telling them later on that indeed the Orcs had come out of the mountain and were circling around the forest of Lórien, but still not daring to step inside. The Orcs probably had guessed they had escaped into the Elven realm.

Anyone could notice Legolas' all the time growing uneasiness seeing Shakiiya with Haldir, as he usually was so self-contained around his companions. The two always were talking with each other so intimately and Shakiiya seemed to be so unreserved with him, that by the looks of it not only in one but in a few minds of the companions visited an idea that there was something between Shakiiya and this chief of Guards. After all they were old friends from the time any of them besides Legolas had not even been born.

Especially Gimli seemed to come to like to tease at Legolas about this fact always when the Elven prince turned suddenly much quieter or tense. Him sending measuring glances at Haldir and Shakiiya if they passed by, or when he accompanied her back from their walk to the fellowship.

"I wonder if Shakiiya really has feelings for that Elf Haldir?" Pippin had once questioned from himself, a day before their departure from the woods. He had taken a habit of talking of Shakiiya a lot, as had grown to like her very much. Because she always treated her nothing but kindly, when he did something which for example would've angered Gandalf and earned Pippin a hit of his staff.

"He doesn't seem that wonderful person I would think she likes…" he added.

"What do you know about the type she likes?" Merry asked now a bit irritated due the topic, until sighed straightening his back. "You mean she should have feelings for someone like you, Pip?"

"No, but I'm just saying. I don't find him so amiable myself. There's something about him I don't like", Pippin answered, again a bit thoughtfully.

"Why? Haldir is a great warrior among his people, and a fine man in his own way", Aragorn cut in after listening their talk for a while.

"Ah, you see goodness in everyone Strider!" Pippin said back, waving his hand. Then suddenly Boromir took part in the talk.

"I believe Shakiiya would not appreciate us to be discussing about her relationship with Haldir without her", he stated, which was true. "If there is something between them, I'm sure she'll tell you what you want to now Pippin. If you just ask her that is…"

Boromir's face had then a little odd expression covering it as he dropped his gaze. But now everyone looked at Pippin agreeably and he fell silent then, Boromir turning now quite quiet as well.

"I know one of us who is the most anxious to know!" Gimli then remarked, again looking over at Legolas mischievously who was yet again staring to the distance at Haldir and Shakiiya, his arms crossed over his chest. But now he quirked an eyebrow and slightly turned his head toward the Dwarf, knowing what was coming.

"Legolas sure has stayed there long and stared at the said pair quite grim, has he not?" Gimli continued his teasing. "I only wonder why has he not told us his opinion, as he seems to have grown to know Shakiiya the best of us all."

"That, Gimli my friend, is only a matter of my own. What my thoughts are that is", Legolas answered, but still there was a hint of irritation in his tone.

Even he had learnt to like this Dwarf quite a lot more from before here in Lórien, still he got upset when Gimli made such remarks. Now Gimli only shrugged.

"As you wish. But I tell you to watch yourself. Either way she'll slip from you, or will notice your worries", he stated back.

Legolas looked bewildered and his companions hold back laughs, as then at the same moment Shakiiya's head appeared behind the tree.

"Hello everyone!" she greeted and jumped over the thick roots. She was now wearing her own clothes, and the same old Shakiiya was back, which now felt strange to the men who had gotten used to see her either in dresses or in Elven tunics. "How has you day started?" she asked.

"Very well… thank you for asking", Aragorn answered a bit hesitant, then stealing glances at the others until smiled mysteriously. Shakiiya noted this and frowned, but said nothing.

"How has your day went so far?" Legolas now queried, his voice maybe having a slight edge in it, and his eyes were fixated on Shakiiya.

She turned to meet his sharper gaze in confusion. She did not either miss the detectable change in his tone, but instead only answered the Elf's stare calmly. "Very well. I went to gather some information with Haldir", she replied. "The herds of Orcs have lessened. We believe they are heading back to the mountain."

Legolas said nothing at first. Just examined her. "You were gone quite early", he noted.

Now the others saw Shakiiya lift her jaw as she examined the Elf prince in turn, wrinkling her brows slightly irritated.

"I do not know how to answer to this sudden quite hostile inquire of yours", she then only said holding Legolas' eyes for a moment more, making him gasp, before she then walked away going straight to Merry. Gimli was smiling clearly satisfied as the others tried to hide their smiles. No one used any tone on her without earning the same treatment.

Merry gave Shakiiya a questionable look as she stood before him, her hands on her hips.

"I remember you once asked me to teach you to handle a sword", she stated and Merry nodded, now waking the other Hobbits' attention. Shakiiya grinned glancing at Boromir. "…but as I am too late and you have already been taught by someone very skillful with the blade, I came here in fact to fetch you to just watch, master Meriadoc."

"Fetch me?" Merry asked, looking at Pippin and Frodo and pointed at himself. "Why is that? To watch what?"

"You are welcome to come and see as I challenge Haldir of Lothlórien with my blade", Shakiiya stated, now turning and nodded away. "Anyone interested is free to come. But I thought at least you to be eager, Merry."

"Of course!" Merry exclaimed, immediately standing up. Shakiiya smiled until turned to walk back, giving Legolas brief look as passed him, hopping over the roots again. Lastly taking her weapons from the trunk where she had placed them. And soon all four Hobbits stood beside her, looking excited.

"Did you not already have a spar with him?" Legolas asked, leaning on the roots. Shakiiya rolled her eyes.

"Some people do not accept their defeat no matter what", she responded, then smiling amused and started to walk, leading the Hobbits who followed in quick pace. "Or some Elves in this case…" she added.

"What do you think my friends?" Aragorn then asked, looking somewhat mischievous. "Should we also go and witness this quite peculiar spectacle?"

The four men then exchanged a look and stood up, then joining Shakiiya and the Hobbits, seeing them walk along the path which led to the training courses. And there indeed was Haldir, practicing with one of his Guards, but they stopped immediately after noticing Shakiiya and their audience.

_"Ah, Shakiiya!"_ Haldir stated and bowed, then giving the fellowship a questionable look until looked only amused. _"So you have come!"_

_"Of course. It was you who came up with this new spar, and I've learnt not to refuse if you ask me something"_, Shakiiya answered, then placing her staff against a tree and removed her jacket, now wearing only her short top to give her more leeway. Haldir smirked.

_"And you think it was such a good idea to bring your friends to see your lose?"_ he quipped. Shakiiya tilted her head, pulling her sword out.

_"That is only _if_ I lose"_, she stated back.

_"Very well"_, Haldir said and walked a couple of steps backwards toward the center of the field, throwing his Elven cloak off and also revealed his sword. Shakiiya nodded toward it.

_"With swords?"_ she asked. Haldir nodded.

_"I thought it to be more practical"_, he answered. Shakiiya laughed, narrowing her eyes as walked in front of him a couple of meters away.

_"Or you are just very worried about the outcome of this battle and play safe"_, Shakiiya countered, swinging her blade. Legolas smirked as saw Haldir's face.

"Again that darn Elvish! What are they saying?" Gimli asked, looking at Legolas. But he only gave him a glance not answering and sat on the grass, others following his example. Shakiiya smiled.

"You may start!" she announced to Haldir, now exchanging into common tongue as had heard Gimli's remark. "But have you prepared to be beaten again?"

Haldir then smiled too and took a stance. "No, it shall be you who is to face your doom", he threatened. "My skills with spears might not be superior compared to yours, but my sword has never failed me. This time I shall defeat even the great queen of the tribe Athélèrn!"

Shakiiya smirked amused. And then the viewers gasped for fright as all of a sudden Haldir's blade hit against Shakiiya's, him indeed making the first blow. Shakiiya smiled again.

"Or you can lose your pride while trying!" she replied. And then gave two as quick and careful moves against him, the fight then starting between them as Haldir countered with as great skill.

Their sparring was something amazing to see. They moved so fast that only Legolas was able to follow it perfectly, keeping up with their movements looking measuring, as the others only experienced random moments of surprise seeing the current situation on the court. Or simply were left to only listen Shakiiya's sudden exclaims of fury.

Haldir now leapt forward, directing a quick blow toward Shakiiya's left side while still on the air. But she circled his sword away over her head with her own and made a quick spin, about to do the same to Haldir who then jumped back, Shakiiya following. Their blades clanged together. Their fighting looked actually very dangerous.

"They aren't going to kill each other to win, are they?" Pippin asked nervously, even also he followed the fight eyes wide for excitement and amazement. Legolas shook his head.

"No. But both of them are so skilled that it might look like that to us", he answered.

But then the Hobbits gasped as Shakiiya suddenly pulled out her other dagger, stopping Haldir's blade which was coming behind her, and then flipped her sword around, pushing it through her armpit, Haldir again dodging, but he stumbled back a little as Shakiiya had shoved him in the process. Shakiiya then smiled, shrugging to him as turned around.

"I have to admit. You have improved", she said nodding sideways, until Haldir came again and their blades met. Haldir smiled back.

"I could not possibly let my sword rust while your absence", he stated, now separating from Shakiiya and slashed right above her head as she had crouched. And then making a somersault backwards she was up again and jumped high, Haldir deflecting her and threw her actually behind himself, Shakiiya making a volt in the air before landing. The Hobbits stared their mouths open, as they had not truly seen Shakiiya fight before, as back at Moria they had only concentrated to avoid to be killed by Orcs.

"I see your sword is as sharp as always", Shakiiya consented but let out a yell, attacking again, her and Haldir twirling a little as they exchanged many hits with each other, moving to the other side of the field.

Haldir pushed Shakiiya back, again slicing the air with a hit aimed at her neck. But Shakiiya dodged by crouching again, and the fellowship followed in slight amusement as she quickly slipped between Haldir's legs. And before he could realize she made a volt backwards, grabbing a brach hanging right behind the two and soon had flung herself onto the tree. Haldir now looked up to see her stand there smiling, leaning on her sword. Shakiiya tilted her head amused.

"You come up or I down?" she teased, Haldir giving her a serious look until took a stance, clearly not coming up. Shakiiya sighed.

"Fine", she agreed, pulling her sword off the bark. "Take all the fun out of this then. Let's do it the boring way!"

She then jumped again high, lifting her blade for a hard strike and it met Haldir's, and she was thrown behind him again when he deflected the hit. The fellowship followed Shakiiya with their eyes as she softly flew through the air, landing with a cartwheel two meters away and turned to Haldir in a stance. Crouched on the ground again, her blade ready to be used right next to her face. Now also she looked serious, not intending to give Haldir even an inch.

Haldir charged at her, Shakiiya reacting immediately and she slashed toward his legs, him jumping up and Shakiiya jumped up too, taking a stride forward and forced Haldir back with her sword. That had surprised Haldir, and he had no time to completely dodge as she then directed a low hit on his thigh with the flat side of the blade. But the hit was still so strong that the Elf staggered a little, giving Shakiiya the opening she wanted. And she now swung the sword around, next hitting him on his right shoulder at the other side, sending him to the left. Shakiiya swung the blade again to the left directed on Haldir's back, but this he deflected quickly, pushing against her.

Shakiiya gave him a quick look until then freed her sword. And in a blink of an eye circled her body under Haldir's turning around and was now on his left side, then jumping back to the right as his blade followed her, striking to the place she had stood. And then she hit him to his side, then to his shoulder again and as Haldir took a leap forward and turned, Shakiiya had leapt after him.

The fight had been going on more than half an hour, including more than one close situation where either Shakiiya or Haldir had been close to lose. And even the Hobbits were interested to see how their duel would end, their eyes started to drop and they dozed involuntarily. Gimli had already fallen asleep, but Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas followed carefully every move made between the fighters.

Pippin was then just about to fall asleep too, when he then saw Haldir's next blow craze at Shakiiya. He got startled and let out a frightened cry, waking the others. They saw a wisp of Shakiiya's hair fly toward them, Shakiiya giving it a quick glance before returned to the fight with enraged yell. Now everyone were completely awake again. All but Gimli, who still was snoring loudly.

Haldir and Shakiiya gave numerous lethal hits to each other in a cycle, so that the others did not see them separate for over a minute even. But then Shakiiya jumped back, turning the blade in her hand. And as Haldir dashed toward her she jumped at him, their blades again meeting. But Shakiiya's jump had been so high that now both of them crashed backwards, making a somersault and the fellowship now watched in surprise as they stopped. Shakiiya sitting on Haldir, her blade quickly placed on his neck. The fight was over, Haldir's hand lifted for a deflect only halfway. He would already be dead if this was the real battle.

Shakiiya huffed slightly, staring down at Haldir until then smiled, standing up lightly and swung the sword.

"You recall how many is this for me, Haldir?" she teased, the Elf man then also smiling after a moment of surprise and Shakiiya pulled him up with the hilt of her weapon.

"For my shame too many", he answered, nodding meekly. "You have once again proven your skills."

Legolas smirked as the Hobbits again just stared in awe, until Pippin got excited.

"That was amazing!" he exclaimed jumping up. The others were grinning too amused and Shakiiya earned small applause. She smiled and tilted her head, pushing the sword back in its sheath.

"I only wonder how many times has she won that Elf already", Sam whispered to Frodo and he looked throughtful. Shakiiya then sighed, lifting her hair up and looked at the spot Haldir had cut some of it off. She lifted a brow.

"Were you seriously trying to kill me to make sure I would never win you over again?" she asked, flipping the hair behind her back. "_That_ could've been me."

Haldir smiled. "As I said. No one ever should go against you with a blunt, unpracticed blade", he answered, Shakiiya narrowing her eyes. But she then shrugged slightly, lifting her staff in her hand with a small throw, weighing it.

"But still I am much better with my staff. I haven't quite accustomed to swordplay", she remarked then completely serious, swinging the staff once. But her companions felt strong doubt when it came to that claim. What they had just seen was far from not being accustomed.

"Well, now as we have been shown who is the strongest of maidens on this Earth", Boromir then spoke, Shakiiya freezing and she turned around to give the man a very questionable lift of a brows, as he only smiled widely and then looked at Aragorn. "…we should go back and prepare to leave."

"You are right", Aragorn agreed, then facing Haldir. "If you'll excuse us, we now return to our camp."

"But I'd wish to go walk around the woods a bit more!" Merry whined, also Pippin and Sam looking slightly disappointed. The ranger gave Merry a sideways glance as a denial.

"We have much to do before we leave tomorrow", he explained. "We have wandered these woods for more than was our intention. Our stay has been delayed, maybe even too much."

"Do not worry", Shakiiya then said as was strapping her jacket on, lifting her eyes to Aragorn as she tightened one of the buckles. "I can go with them and bring them back early enough. After all their chances to get lost are higher than mine."

"Can we go see the place where those pretty silvery trees grow one more time?" Sam asked full of enthusiasm.

"And after that let's go to that big lake at the other side of it!" Pippin exclaimed, Shakiiya's gaze wandering on their faces until she gave Aragorn a remarkable look. The man sighed in defeat.

"Alright, by all means. But you must make sure your things are packed and ready for departure tomorrow morning", he reminded, the Hobbits nodding.

"What about you Frodo?" Pippin asked, looking at his cousin. "Surely you want to spend one more afternoon walking around?"

"It sounds great", the last of the Hobbits agreed, smiling at Shakiiya. "Let's do it."

Shakiiya nodded, tightening the last buckles. Until then Legolas stepped forth, looking interested.

"I'd like to accompany you as well", he said, meeting surprised Shakiiya's gaze who wasn't accustomed to have the Elven prince with them during the walks she had taken part to.

"Very well", she consented, then preparing to leave.

"Actually if you would not mind withdrawing that proposition, Legolas…" Haldir then cut in, both Shakiiya and Legolas turning to look at him as he came to the Elf. "…I'd like to have some lone time with you, and hear how are matters in our fellow kingdom Mirkwood. If you would be that compliant to join me for company."

"Yes go, take him! I bet you two have much more entertainment among yourselves, than herding these four", Shakiiya answered for his companion with a smile, Legolas looking at her a bit surprised as the Hobbits only looked a bit insulted. Shakiiya soothed them with a wink and a wave of hand, the Hobbits getting her point that she meant not to offend. And so Legolas agreed.

"Excellent!" Haldir said delighted, then bowing to Shakiiya. And saying his short goodbyes to all he then left with Legolas, the rest of them also scattering around and going their way.

* * *

><p>Haldir led Legolas to his private quarters, where they then settled themselves onto outer landing. The city of <em>Caras Caladhon<em> and the forest surrounding it spreading around them, making it possible to gaze at everything while they enjoyed some good wine and started to converse with each other. Topics changing into new ones as long as the sun sank and came the evening. But the landing was still well-lit by the same mysterious glow, which governed the whole forest at nights.

_"So, your father is well?"_ Haldir questioned politely, tilting his wine goblet until lifted his eyes to look into Legolas' own. He nodded in assent.

_"Yes, but concerned by the matters of the approaching war"_, he answered. Haldir nodded.

_"As are all at these dark times. But tell me, has he managed to attract your interest into matters of marriage?"_ Haldir asked, suddenly changing the subject and giving the younger Elf a measuring gaze. _"What I mean of course is to inquire of your possible candidates for a wife. Have you found someone suitable?"_

_"No, as I have not considered such matters myself recently"_, Legolas revealed, saying the truth. He really had not thought of marrying, as had not considered at all his future for that matter. What he would do and where he would go when this war would end. It all was still unclear to him, as he found that his whole direction of life was quite lost to him at the moment.

Haldir tilted his head in interest. _"But you are to marry some day, are you not?"_

Legolas leant back in his chair, gazed at the faraway treetop, imagining the possibility of him getting married and have a wife. _"Someday, yes"_, he admitted, half a smile on his lips as he then turned to look at Haldir. _"But not before I have found that one for me. Someone who I can share my long life without regrets. Besides my father would be quite upset if I would not find myself a princess and settle down. He thinks of me as still too reckless and adventurous young Ellon."_

Haldir let out amused breath due this last remark, pretty well being able to imagine that description to describe the king of Mirkwood perfectly. "_Everyone wants to find the one meant for them"_, he noted, himself as well staring to the distance in thoughts until he straightened, placing his goblet onto a table carved out of a _mellyrn_ tree like majority of objects in his realm. _"Either I am not an exception."_

After hearing this Legolas turned to examine his fellow Elf, seeing him fallen into deep ponderings. Curiosity took the best of him.

_"Have you found her yet?"_ Legolas asked, a ghost of smile covering his lips. But for some reason his thoughts swept over Shakiiya in the next moment, giving him one of the possible answers. But for Legolas' surprise it was not correct.

_"I have searched and my heart has received love and been filled with it, that I admit"_, Haldir said then after a moment, his eyes rising from their deep remembrance. _"But the one I'd love loyally and treat as my equal other half, I have not yet found."_

Legolas stared at him silent, but it was not left unnoticed. And Haldir had detected that brief fleeting emotion on the Elven prince's face, as he now turned to face him.

_"You seem surprised, mellon nin"_, he mused, leaning forward and took his goblet into his hand once more. _"Why so?"_

Legolas' answer came a bit delayed as hesitation stopped him first from saying the inquire in his mind, which had dwelled there for long now. "_I confess I am surprised. I had come to think you and Shakiiya are more than old friends."_

Legolas noticed that measuring expression in Haldir's eyes before they turned amused, the Elf man laughing a little. He drank some more wine.

_"No, son of Thranduil, regrettably I am not that obliged to claim Lady Shakiiya's heart as mine"_, he told the truth. _"She is an outstanding woman, but not my own. Even there once was a time I dared to breath into the embers of such hopes that she would be."_

Legolas' gaze dropped, pondering expression slipping over his usually so composed face, as Haldir stayed silent for another moment. Until he then turned more serious, and there was next a hint in both his voice and expression as he gave Legolas a remarkable look into eyes.

_"In fact she is that type of woman who cannot be restrained"_, he continued, now confusing the Elven prince again due the continuation of the topic. But he saw that Haldir was serious, and that these words he next spoke were meant as a warning for him.

_"Shakiiya cannot be owned by anyone. Her fierce spirit is too restless to submit to a man, and I reckon you know this, Legolas. She and her tribe let no men live among them and they have nothing to do with them unless necessary, as they see males as a weakness. As a distraction, and under the men's control they cannot be strong and free. That is the source of their unity and strength."_ Haldir now paused, collecting his words, Legolas still staring at him in wonder. Now even frowning slightly.

_"Yes, I do know that. And I understand her reasons as her tribe's"_, Legolas stated. But Haldir still seemed to measure him as he said this.

_"Legolas, can you truly fool yourself if you cannot hide your yearning from others?"_ he questioned, the other Elf gasping before looked now more alert, straightening.

_"What do you mean, Haldir?"_ he questioned again.

_"I had my reasons while asked about you intentions of marrying"_, Haldir specified, meeting his eyes. _"I've seen how you act while it is I with Lady Shakiiya. But I tell you now that such hopes you must be adoring in your heart are wasted."_

Legolas was so confused that he did not know what to answer. So he then just sat, examining Haldir in turn as he continued his speech, which by now seemed to be the real reason why this older Elf had wanted to talk with him.

_"Shakiiya does not seek love, which many men mesmerized by her beauty would and will without a doubt offer her. But she always rejects it, as she does not let herself seek such feelings toward anyone else than her family and tribe. Because that is who she is. I've known her over four millenia, and have learnt her to be a loyal friend. But that is the farthest relationship she desires to have with a male. Believe me as one of the fools, who has tried to win her affection in the faraway past…"_

Legolas still said nothing. But Haldir had noted him to stiffen a little in his chair, the Elven prince's sky blue eyes now watching everywhere else than toward his kinman. So he had been right. And by the looks of it Legolas seemed to consider his words first time himself.

_"Has she told you who her father is?"_ Haldir then asked. _"Or rather how he died?"_

_"She told me he fell during battle"_, Legolas then spoke after a while, his gaze rising. _"That is all she has told me."_

Haldir nodded. "_Then it is not my place to reveal those matters. But I wish you to understand her. Her father's death was a hard hit to her mother, as though short and secret, by what Shakiiya has told me her parents' love was true and deep. And passing of Shakiiya's father drove her mother into despair, not even her daughter being almost able to bring her back from the shadows of melancholy and grief. And this is what Shakiiya does not want to experience, and guards her heart from any flicker of deeper affection toward a man who could cause her same pain. She does not want to go through the same torture as her mother did. And that is why, Legolas, my advice is that you should accept this and prevent any emotions from forming."_

_"Haldir"_, Legolas stated, now looking even a little shocked due his words. _"I do understand what you say to me, but instead I do not understand your reason to this kind of talk. I see Shakiiya's point of view, and agree with her if that is what she has decided. But I have not formed any emotions toward her, as she is nothing but a companion to me. And after our time in Lórien I even finally hope to call her as my friend."_

_"Very well"_, Haldir said. _"Good. And she has to stay that way. As a companion and nothing more. Because her love cannot be obtained, mellon nin. She is as unreachable as the stars of the sky."_

_"I understand"_, Legolas repeated, nodding. But as Haldir kept on examining him, seeing him turn his eyes away again dropping them, he could detect that something deep within his gaze.

Disappointment? Sadness? Irritation? Haldir could not say. But however his point had been made clear, and he had now warned this young Elven prince of the dangers of falling for a wrong woman. As Shakiiya was not that kind of right, ordinary woman in any aspect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Help! You who speak English natively, is _millenia_ plural form of the word _millenium_? I became uncertain as the document manager lines the term _millenia_ red...**

**If any of you could tutor me a bit, it would be of great help to evolve my English.**

**Anyway, hope you liked rather than disliked the small conversation between Haldir and Legolas. It was added waaay later, and myself I have a good feeling about it :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Elvish in this chap is NOT necessarily correct. It should be a mix of both Quenya and Sindarin, but I couldn't find any right/reliable term in neither Tolkien's Elvish, so I mixed them a bit. Sorry 'bout that!**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Finally came the following day when they had to leave Lórien. Haldir had come to tell them the same night of his and Shakiiya's spar that they would leave the realm by the river, and would be given boats for travel. Shakiiya had also come, and after spending the evening with her companions she stayed the last night at their camp.<p>

But now all nine were standing by the river where Haldir had brought them the next morning. And they followed as boat built to look like swan swam to upriver, carrying Galadriel and Celeborn, who had as well arrived to bid farewell to the fellowship

Soon by the order of Haldir two of his guards brought two baskets, and each member of the fellowship was given one Elven cloak. Leaf buckle holding it strapped onto their shoulders.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people", Celeborn proclaimed as looked at Aragorn. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Aragorn nodded his thanks as the companions stood in line, being clothed by the Elves until then it was Galadriel's turn to step forth, followed by Elleths who were also carrying baskets. Then Galadriel spoke for the last time to the fellowship.

"Before you leave; I have brought gifts aboard by boat, which Lord and Lady shall now give you as a memory of Lothlórien", she said smiling, then starting to present the gifts to the nine one at a time, starting from Legolas.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin", Galadriel said and handed Legolas a beautiful bow, as well made from _mellyrn_ tree, decorated by beautiful ornaments and carvings. The string of it made from the silky hairs of the Elves. Legolas smiled delighted and smoothed the bow in thoughts, then tightening the durable string to try how the weapon went with his hands. And of course it was like designed for him.

Shakiiya smiled to herself as watched his admiration. She had been right after all not to acquire him a new bow herself before their leave from Lórien. Galadriel then moved forward in the line after giving Legolas a smile.

She looked at Merry and Pippin, now handing them a dagger each, Merry sliding his own out of its sheath his mouth open. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war", she explained, then fixating her gaze on Pippin. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took", she continued smiling again. "You will find your courage."

Pippin looked at Galadriel in awe, as she had said the exact words to ease his troubles. She then continued to Sam.

"And for you Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of _hithlain_", she told him, now giving Sam his present.

"Thank you my Lady", Sam said truly thankful, but then hesitated as looked at Pippin and his newly given weapon. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" he asked hopefully, Galadriel then smiling amused before leaved his side. Shakiiya looked at Sam smiling herself. And then it was Gimli's turn and he stood his head bent down before the Lady of Light.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" Galadriel questioned friendly, gazing down at Gimli.

"Nothing", Gimli answered immediately. But Shakiiya then saw him turn a little awkward, looking embarrassed, hesitating until spoke. "… Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time… for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the Earth. Or the fist bud of rose after a harsh winter", he then added, looking now up to the Elf woman.

Shakiiya lifted a brow. Earlier he had been referring her as horrible Elven sorceress, and now one only looked at him! Galadriel laughed due his words of honest heart, making Gimli then gasp. And letting out a moan he was about to turn away until did stop, turning around again as thought a moment.

"Actually… There was one thing", he then confessed, next mumbling to himself as came to regret his intentions of speaking. "No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible, stupid to ask…"

Gimli then silenced. And it was not then revealed what he would've wanted to ask from the Lady. But nevertheless she then came to Aragorn, looking then a bit sad.

"I have nothing greater to give…than the gift you already bear", she said to him, touching the Evenstar hanging from his neck. Aragorn looked down as well, now both of them gazing at the Elven locket. Shakiiya was surprised as this was the first time she saw the jewel. Who could've given Aragorn that?

_"For her love"_, Galadriel then continued in Elvish. _"…I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish."_

Shakiiya examined Galadriel in wonder, until Aragorn spoke.

_"I would have her leave these shores and be with her people"_, he said. _"I would have her take the ship to Valinor."_

"That choice is yet before her", Galadriel replied in common tongue quickly, her eyes still at the jewel until they rose to look into the ranger's own. "You have your own choice to make, Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil… or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin."

Aragorn did not answer as the Lady silenced, but only nodded slightly. Galadriel gave the jewel final look. "_Namárië"_, she just then said, Aragorn placing his hand over his chest as Galadriel then touched his cheek. _"There is much you have left to do"_, she continued still, turning suddenly sad though smiled. _"We shall not meet again… Elessar."_

That last part had been a total mystery to those who did not still understand Elvish, but Shakiiya was now looking at Aragorn in pity. He saw her measuring stare and smiled faintly.

"Farewell Frodo Baggins", Galadriel then kept on speaking, extending her next gift to the Hobbit. "I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star."

Frodo looked up to Galadriel holding the bottle he had been given, her now bending down and placing a kiss on his forehead, lastly meeting Frodo's eyes. "May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out", she added.

Galadriel then straightened and her gaze met Boromir's, who jolted slightly. "And what is something we could give to you, Man of Gondor?" she inquired. Her voice was a bit sharper, but only few noticed this. Her eyes were observant too as she gazed at Boromir, kind of measuring. Boromir gasped again and shook his head.

"As well nothing, my Lady", Boromir responded, bowing his head quickly. "I wish for nothing you could give me..."

Galadriel did not say anything to that, but saw Boromir send a quick glance toward Shakiiya who was examining the Gondorian man carefully as well. But then Galadriel turned her eyes away to look at the others.

"Now go and let the fortune be with you!" she said loudly, her eyes sweeping over the company and she smiled, then stepping away. Merry frowned.

"Isn't Shakiiya going to have anything?" he questioned. But Shakiiya sent him a half smile, glancing at the necklace around her neck.

She had received it from Lord and Lady yesterday evening before she had gone to her companions. The flowers _elanor_ and _niphredil_ side by side hung now on her chest, given to a person who stands through harsh seasons bearing everything, just like these flowers which bloomed in Lohtlórien past winters and summers never withering. They were a symbol of her tribe's endurance.

_"I shall have you returned here someday before our final journey to the west"_, Galadriel then called to Shakiiya smiling. _"But even if you'd come late, I am sure as a daughter of Gil-galad you are too granted passage to the Distant Shores. If not sooner, we shall meet each other there later."_

Aragorn and Legolas who were able to understand froze, whipping around to look at Shakiiya in bewilderment. She gave them a hasty and a bit uncomfortable look until sighed imperceptibly, then smiling as walked to Galadriel leaving Haldir's side. She bowed to her.

_"I also wish to look upon the Lady and Lord of the Galadrim last time before that happens"_, she answered. _"And if not, then maybe I indeed will meet you there where my father awaits me."_

Both Galadriel and Celeborn answered her smile with bow of heads. Shakiiya then went to the others to help to prepare the boats ready to leave, but then Haldir came to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

_"Take this and my deep friendship with you"_, he said, now handing one of his hunting knives to Shakiiya, who gaped as looked upon it. She shook her head.

_"I cannot"_, she declined. She knew that weapon and knew it was very important to Haldir's family.

_"I must insist"_, Haldir continued before she could say anything else. _"I have not been lucky to win you over, Shakiiya, with my sword or any other way either. But if I can fight by your side with this knife in your possession, it will lessen my shame remarkably."_

Shakiiya gave him a sad look, now sliding those three fingers over his face. "_Namárië nan lû agevedim, Haldir_. May Valar watch over you", she said then, finally accepting her friend's gift and setting it in her belt. Haldir nodded.

"As let the Great _Chârem_ be with you, my queen."

* * *

><p>The companions were still packing their things into three boats they were given. They were light built, of course Elven made, and that's why so small but strong if needed. They wouldn't break even in a storm. Merry and Pippin were sitting at the back of one boat as Legolas was lifting packages into it, then smiling faintly as pulled out a small piece of bread from one of them.<p>

"_Lembas_", he stated, looking at the Hobbits. "Elvish waybread."

Shakiiya, who was tossing packages to the other boat now lifted her gaze and saw him take a small bite of the bread, still smiling slightly.

"One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man", he added. The Hobbits nodded in understanding, but Shakiiya only lifted amused brow.

"Thank Eru for that, or we wouldn't have anything left before reaching the end of this river", she said hinting, meeting Legolas' eyes and he sighed, but still smiled at her before placed the package back on the boat. Jumping back to the shore. But he did now sneak a peek at Shakiiya as remembered Galadriel's former revelation, making him frown for doubt.

Shakiiya was the daughter of one of the mightiest Elven kings! Could it truly be so? And she had said nothing of this…

Merry now sat closer to Pippin and gave him inquiring look. "How many did you eat?" Merry asked, and Shakiiya saw the other Hobbit lift his brows.

"Four", he confessed.

Shakiiya started to laugh and she gazed at the two, Pippin blushing after he had let out a suffocated burp, Merry digging his teeth.

"Then you won't be needing any food for weeks I reckon, as you have just enjoyed a meal big enough for an small army!" Shakiiya said sarcastically as placed one package into the boat.

She smiled again as saw Pippin's horrified face, but then heard Celeborn's voice reach into ther ears from the distance where he and Aragorn had retreated to speak. She turned now serious, slowly standing up to eavesdrop their conversation in interest.

"Every league you travel south the danger increases", Celeborn warned Aragorn. "Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders."

"Yes, Shakiiya mentioned about that days earlier", Aragorn said thoughtful.

"Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so", Celeborn continued. He handed Aragorn a dagger in a sheath. _"You are being tracked"_, he added in Elvish, looking even more serious as Aragorn examined the blade full of Elvish markings.

Shakiiya frowned for worry, her thoughts then flying back to her village and those strange looking Orcs which had attacked there. To the ones who had been responsible of her mother's death. Could they be the same creatures? They had been bigger and were able to stand sunlight. And she now recalled she had seen some of the Orcs bear the said White Hand on their armor back then. She could not help but start to weave the threads together in her mind.

In such deep thought she was in fact then startled by Legolas' hand as it landed on her arm. She gasped violently, whirling around, making the Elf very confused as her hand flew on the hilt of her sword. As if he was one of those Orcs of her recollections.

_"Are you well?"_ he asked. Shakiiya blinked, coughing.

_"Yes, perfectly"_, she said smiling quickly with a nod, then making sarcastic face. _"Though I'm a little sour from the spots Haldir managed to hit me…"_

Legolas smiled back until went to the shore, Shakiiya following. Sam was staring at the boats in doubt, and was then startled himself as Shakiiya grabbed him from behind, smiling that sideways smirk.

"Want me to help?" she queried, about to lift the Hobbit up. But Sam stopped her.

"No, no, no, no, not yet!" he exclaimed in sudden panic, Shakiiya now being the one getting confused. Sam looked embarrassed. "I can't swim", he confessed glaring at the boat. "And hate boats."

"Sam, the boats of the Elves are like their horses", Shakiiya said. "They do not drop their riders so easily."

"They don't?" Sam asked carefully.

Shakiiya looked down at him. But seeing the hobbit's doubt she then sighed, giving him a remarkable look as then stepped to the shoreline. Surprising Sam as she then jumped up, landing straight on the edge at the bow of the boat. But it didn't fall over but only rocked a little, even the amount of power Shakiiya's body hitting against the unstable boat should've made it flip around. Sam's eyes were plates as Shakiiya now smirked again, changed the side, before jumped back next to him.

"See? Completely safe", she stated and pushed Sam toward the boat. "Come on now, let's go", she encouraged.

Finally she lifted the Hobbit up and climbed into the boat, putting Sam down in front of her. Immediately he grabbed the edges as the boat rocked more. Shakiiya sighed again, shaking her head.

"If you would happen to fall", she said then, Sam tensing up until relaxed after hearing Shakiiya's next words. "…I'll come and save you."

Sam sighed. "Thank you, Shakiiya. Now I feel better."

"Don't mention it."

Shakiiya then noticed the rope Sam was still holding. "Is that truly made of _hithlain_?" she inquired. Sam nodded and smiled, lifting the rope for her to see.

"Yes! To think Lady Galadriel in all her goodness gave me such wonderful and strong rope! I only wish I would have had the time to learn how this is made!"

"Maybe some day you'll return here", Shakiiya replied. "But even if the day would come that all Elves of Lórien shall leave these forests, I would still come and walk inside the old borders of the greatest Elven kingdom of Middle-Earth!"

Then Shakiiya remembered something. "Oh yes, I almost forgot! This is for you", she said, now untying her other dagger off her belt with its sheath, and handed it to Sam. He looked at the Athélèrn weapon with wide eyes, pulling the dagger out to reveal the shining steel, then immediately trying to give it back.

"I cannot have yours!" he protested. But Shakiiya only shook her head, ignoring his objections, and pushed away his extended hand holding out the blade back. She nodded toward it.

"You wanted one, so I am giving you one!" she said back. "Be happy about that and accept it. After all I have no longer need for it."

Sam saw Shakiiya lift another knife, Elven made and she smiled. He looked hesitant for a while, but then as he examined the dagger he also smiled satisfied, as it was in fact as nice as the ones Pippin and Merry had been given.

Legolas was now helping Gimli into the boat, the others also starting to board on them. And it didn't take long when they then finally left the shores of Lórien, seeing Galadriel stand there watching their departure and lift her hand as goodbye. And they thought that was the last time they saw the Lady of the Golden Wood.

* * *

><p>"I have taken my worst wound at this parting", Gimli sighed about half a day later, after they had been rowing along the current of the great river to quite a distance away from Lórien. "Having looked my last upon that which is fairest."<p>

Legolas smiled gently as Gimli sighed again. Shakiiya who was leaning against the front of her boat now turned to look at the Dwarf, pulling her legs down which had been rested on the edge of the boat.

"Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me", Gimli continued.

"What was her gift?" Legolas then asked curious, as swept the water once with the oar. Gimli had a dreaming expression on his face.

"I asked her of one hair from her golden head", Gimli answered. "She gave me three."

Wide smile spread on Shakiiya's lips and she turned away, staring back to the horizon, watching as an eagle flew far away above the mountains. Legolas also smiled for his friend's simple happiness, then though sending a glance toward Shakiiya. But after a moment of examining her in thoughts he saw how she started to sing, her sweet tone speaking in foreign language to her companions. But nevertheless it soothed their minds. It was not an Elven song, or any of their knowledge, but still Legolas started to smile again imperceptibly as he listened.

Their boats soon arrived at the end of that river, until it then joined into twice as big and rapid current, leading to north and south. And south they went as planned, passing massive cliffs and forests as the Anduin flew very long, it winding a little at some places. And at some point Shakiiya always started to sing during the times she was freed from the rowing, as Aragorn took control of their vessel.

Sam hadn't at first liked the idea of anyone standing in the boat, even if it was Elvish made. But as he then saw Shakiiya walk on the edge not even making it rock and remembered her jumping on it back at Lórien, he had calmed down as he and Frodo moved to the bow now, leaving Shakiiya a place in the middle.

"Shakiiya?" Aragorn then called all of a sudden in middle of his shift of rowing. Shakiiya yanked the hood away from her face, the droplets of infrequent rain now dropping on her locks and face. She wore a weird expression on her features while looked at him, as it indeed wasn't her turn yet. But Aragorn's face was questionable.

"Is it true what Lady Galadriel said?" he questioned. "Are you truly a daughter of Gil-galad, the Elven king?"

Shakiiya then let her eyes first travel up to the skies before they dropped. She sat up and turned away slowly, Frodo and Sam staring at her and Aragorn, until Sam now remembered.

"The story! The story Mr. Frodo! Do you remember, the one we heard at Rivendell?" he said. Then Frodo also realized, and he lifted his eyes back on Shakiiya's unreadable face.

"He was the last of the High Kings of the Elves", Frodo stated, then joining into the inquire with surprised, confused question. "And he was your father Shakiiya?"

Shakiiya didn't either answer now. She had fallen into her thoughts, and from her eyes the Hobbits could see ancient sorrow, even usually at these situations she was as unreadable as a rock. But finally she closed her eyes and spoke.

"Yes", she agreed. "My father was the High King of Noldor. Ereinion he was to me, as he was called when he was young. But to you and the other Middle-Earth he was called Gil-galad."

None of them said anything, so perplexed they were for this new information. But then Aragorn continued.

"So the man your mother loved was him", he stated, Shakiiya now giving him surprised look. In fact looking maybe even a little shocked.

"Legolas has told you?" she asked, Aragorn nodding.

Shakiiya then turned to look at the other boat by their side, and saw Legolas look back at them. Locking gazes with her. She then sighed again, but not showing any anger on her face she only next smiled.

"Yes, once she loved him. And he loved her. But it was only a fleeting moment a flower takes to grow and again wither, and not made to last", she continued. "Though, I was still the result of it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aragorn questioned again.

"I told Legolas you all know the name of my father", Shakiiya answered. "And I also said I wish not talk about him, as he has been gone so long it does not matter. Besides, I wish not to remember the way he died…" Shakiiya then silenced, turning her eyes down. She let out a breath and Frodo saw she was recalling something rather gloomy.

"He died in the war where Sauron lost the Ring, didn't he?" Frodo still asked. "He led the Last Alliance between Men and Elves with Elendil, Isildur's father, defeating the Dark Lord and must've been brave. But I am sorry for you, Shakiiya. You lost your father to that battle."

Shakiiya just sat quietly staring into the water, until after a long time lifted her eyes. "I was there", she revealed. "I was there to see my father fall in battle. And even I say it has been long, I can still remember that sudden pain of loss like a just slit wound on my flesh."

Legolas was somewhat shocked once more as he looked over at Shakiiya. Shakiiya had been with his father when he died in the battle of Dagorlad? He saw her go silent, then staring at her lap soon taking Haldir's knife in her hands and pulled it out, lifting the blade to examine it. It shone in the colors of silver and green even in such cloudy weather, leaves circling the handle and the blade was marked by same kind of markings as the one Aragorn had received. But as Legolas examined her in turn he felt sorry.

"You could be the queen of the Elves!" Sam then suddenly remarked, making Shakiiya gasp out of her thoughts and lift her finger off the tip of the dagger she had been testing. But she then shook her head.

"No, Sam. That bloodline is gone and forgotten, dried out, and not any Elves would follow a leader whose blood isn't pure", she answered. And sadly Aragorn agreed, even it was true that Shakiiya's position among Noldorin Elves would be high.

Suddenly she gasped again, starting to peer into the woods flowing past them, narrowing her eyes slightly in concentration. Listening. Aragorn gave her weird look, but then also Legolas wrinkled his brows and turned his eyes to the forest, listening as well. He heard something.

"Shakiiya?" Frodo asked, but she then shook her head again.

"It's nothng", she stated. But turned to look at Legolas and they shared the same thought. There was something moving in the forest. Not maybe close, but somewhere there was a presence.

Then there was a croak of a bird cutting the air as it flew out of the forest, now Aragorn's head also whipping toward it. Now he was starting to suspect something too. But then Shakiiya awoke his attention.

"Aragorn", she called quietly, pointing behind them, then meeting his eyes seriously. "We are being followed."

Aragorn turned. And indeed he managed to see a glimpse of a creature jumping into the water, starting to drift with a log right after them. His brows wrinkled as he recognized the Gollum.

"How can it still be after us?" Shakiiya whispered. "Did it follow us all the way from Moria, survived Balrog of Morgoth, and even sneaked inside Lórien? How did not the Elves spot it?"

"He's cunning", Aragorn answered. "And old. He has survived a lot worse during his life. He even escaped Legolas' kingdom, which was the reason he attended to the Counsil of Elrond in the first place. I myself had brought it to be guarded by Mirkwood Elves due Gandalf's request."

"Should we capture it?" Shakiiya asked, looking at Aragorn. He thought.

"Maybe. Let us see. This journey on water might be too enduring for him to bear."

* * *

><p>They stopped to a small island for the night, everyone falling asleep instantly as Shakiiya stayed in watch. The rain had finally come to an end.<p>

She noted Legolas who was leaning against a rock, sleeping his eyes half open as Elves did, in case of something unexpected happened and they would be quickly awakened from their slumber. But Shakiiya did not know this, as such behavior wasn't common in her culture, and she soon called out the Elven prince after a moment of staring. Then waving her hand in front of his yes. Until she heard the steady breathing of his, making his chest rise in calm pace and she realized he slept.

Shakiiya then just tilted her head in wonder and jumped on the same rock Legolas leant, placing her staff on her knees until then scanned the river. There was no sign of Gollum in sight, but she knew it probably was observing them from its hiding. She frowned. What was that creature anyway? She would have to ask Frodo to tell her the story of it...

Suddenly she then heard two Hobbit voices talking quietly, surprising her, as she had thought being the only one awake as the one on guarding duty.

"I had a funny dream an hour before we stopped, Mr. Frodo", Sam's voice said. "Or maybe it wasn't a dream. But funny it was anyway."

"Well what was it?" Frodo's voice asked. "I have not seen or thought anything which could make me smile ever since we left Lothlórien."

"It was not any way funny, Mr. Frodo. It was odd", Sam said then. "Pretty miraculous, if it wasn't a dream. And it is best you hear it. It was like this; I saw a log which had eyes!"

Shakiiya stiffened and she frowned again, her head turning toward the talking Hobbits. Frodo let out a laugh.

"A log fits perfectly. There are plenty of those in the river", he said back, not so worried as Sam. "But eyes are too much!"

"But it had eyes!" Sam insisted. "I believe them were what woke me in the first place. I saw something I reckoned as a log and it was floating in mid twilight behind Gimli's boat, but I didn't direct any greater attention to it. But then it seemed that it would've slowly caught us up. And I could claim it to be quite odd, as we were drifting together downstream. And that is when I saw the eyes: two pale sort of points, shining at the bump at the rear end of the log. What's more, it wasn't a log, for it had paddle feet like swans have but bigger, and they rose and sank at the both sides…"

Shakiiya sighed. Sam had seen it, the Gollum. She cursed under her breath. She and Aragorn had not acted after noticing it trailing them, as had decided to see was the creature able to follow them the rest of the day. And now she learnt it after all was still following them. How much she wanted to slip out now and hunt it down herself, ending its sneaky lurking after their tracks.

"Then I sat up and rubbed my eyes to give a shout, if it was still there after I had gotten the tiredness out of my eyes. As whatever it was, it approached now quickly and was reaching Gimli. But I wonder did those two lamps notice me to move and stare, or was it I coming to my senses, I don't know. When I looked again, it wasn't there. But still I feel I saw a glimpse of something dark at the corner of my eye, which loomed in the shadows of the shore. But I did not see any eyes after that. I told myself; "You're dreaming again Samwise Gamgee". That's what I said, and said nothing after that. But I have been wondering and I am not so sure of it anymore. What do you make of this, Mr. Frodo?" Sam continued his story, asking then a question from his master.

Shakiiya turned all the time more anxious while listened. It wouldn't be good for them to realize that Gollum was tracking them. They had enough trouble in their minds already.

"I should make nothing else of it, than that you saw a log in the dark and were sleepy…" Frodo replied. "… if that would be the first time those eyes were seen. But it isn't. Shakiiya and I saw them far away in north at Moria before we reached Lórien. And I saw a weird creature, the owner of those eyes in the woods of the Elven realm. Haldir saw it too. And you remember what he said to have seen lurking in the forest when he had gone after that herd of Orcs with Shakiiya?"

"I do. And I remember something else too", Sam answered, his voice then turning loathing. "It is a horrible thought, but after thinking one thing and another and Mr. Bilbo's stories and all, I fancy I can give a name to that creature, at a guess. A nasty name. Gollum, maybe?"

"Yes, that is what I have feared for some time", Frodo consented. "I hoped it had gotten lost from our tracks, but you awakened my fears. I think it was sneaking around in Moria in the first place, where it then tracked us down by accident. That miserable creature must've been hidden in the woods by the river Celebrant, watching us start off."

"That's about it", Sam agreed. "But each of us would be better to be more watchful, or we are woken by some nasty fingers squeezing around our necks one of these nights, if we ever wake up to feel anything. And that is where I was coming to. It isn't wise to bother Strider and the others this night with this. I'll keep watch. I can sleep tomorrow, when I am not any better on the boat than any other package."

"Yes, pretty sharp eyed package", Frodo said. "Keep watch, but only if you promise wake me after half of the night has passed, unless anything happens before that."

"_No,_ you two are going to rest and forget even a thought of keeping a watch, as it is my job!" Shakiiya's strict voice then interrupted and the Hobbits stiffened, seeing her stand right behind them eyeing at them. She lifted her brows, a hard look taken over her features.

"Why are you not sleeping while you can?" she asked.

"We couldn't sleep", Frodo confessed, then turning serious. "Did you hear what we were discussing?"

Shakiiya sighed. "Yes, but it didn't surprise me. I knew of the Gollum. I saw it today as did Aragorn", she responded, Sam and Frodo getting surprised again. But she then directed another hard look at them.

"As you said, beware of telling any of this to the others!" Shakiiya said, glancing toward the dark stream. "We had our reasons not to bring this topic to the light. We have to wait and see can the Gollum keep on following us, or will the journey turn out too rough to it."

Then all of a sudden the Hobbits tensed, Shakiiya frowning in confusion due their reaction. But now Frodo pointed toward the shore.

"Shakiiya", he whispered with a bit strained voice. "He's here."

Shakiiya's frown deepened and she turned slowly, only to witness a dark spot move across the water and reach one of the boats right by them. And next they saw as a hand rose from the darkness, taking a hold of the boat's edge, as the creature peeked into the vessel. Shakiiya lifted her staff and stared at the shady figure. The Gollum.

It now stared straight toward them. It was not much more but a fathom away from them, and Shakiiya and the Hobbits could hear a hissing like breathing erupt from its mouth as Gollum crept forward a little. Those cold two lamps still staring. But now its gleaming eyes were fixated on Frodo, ignoring the two others.

And then just as it tried to come closer, Shakiiya reacted and stuck her staff to the ground. The blades coming out and took a threatening step toward the creature, her eyes glowing even in the dark as well with dangerous fire. Gollum stopped, hissed and backed away, then fleeing and quickly leaping into the water with a splash. Aragorn gasped awake.

"What is it?" he asked still half asleep. Now seeing Shakiiya stand in the dark and stare toward the river grim expression in her eyes, Frodo holding the Sting in his hand. "I heard something through the dream. Why have you revealed your weapons?"

"Gollum", Frodo specified. Aragorn's eyes widened.

"It's gone", Shakiiya said then. "For now. It ran away and hid itself."

"So you know of our little tracker."

"What are we going to do Strider?" Sam asked quietly, looking worried. Aragorn seemed as well worried.

"Let's wait one more day. If he is still after us, I shall think how we should try to take care of him", he reasoned. And the others agreed.

Shakiiya then returned the blades into her staff, and walked back to the rock to watch if the Gollum would come back, as the rest went back to sleep. But again she did not see it the rest of the night, all the way to the moment when Shakiiya witnessed the sky start to lighten as a sign of early morning.

Shakiiya stood up on the rock, stretched her a bit stiffened muscles due the position she had sat for hours not moving. But she then tapped Legolas gently on the shoulder with her staff, waking him. She smiled as he turned his now awake eyes to look at her.

"Time to rise with the sun", she said, then hopping down and rounded the small camp, giving the other men as well gentle hits of her staff to wake them. Pippin actually jumped up in shock while mistaking Shakiiya as Gandalf, who also had had the habit of giving gentle strikes of his staff to the young Hobbit.

They ate plain breakfast and about an hour later they once more departed, the sun still lingering behind the horizon as they continued their journey along the river. Gollum staying hidden from their eyes, if it still was following.

* * *

><p><strong>-Namárië  nan lû agevedim= farewell(Quenya), until we meet again (Sindarin)**

**-battle of Dagorlad= battle of the Last Alliance**


	18. Chapter 18

_Phrases written with italics;_ Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Boromir peeked behind the boulder the fellowship had hid, after pulling the boats to the shore the next evening as Aragorn had suddenly ordered. The others just sat back and waited, some of them not knowing what exactly. But Frodo and Sam were tense. Was Gollum still after them? Had it managed to follow them the whole day of exhausting journey?<p>

It didn't take long before Boromir saw a log drift to sight along the current, passing their hiding. Nothing out of ordinary. But what made him next bewildered were those skinny fingers, which he now noticed grabbing the drifting wood, a top of a head peeking behind the trunk of the late branch. He wrinkled his forehead as Aragorn stepped behind him.

"Gollum", he stated now quite indifferently, but there was a shade of frustration in his voice. "He has tracked us since Moria."

The log now drifted forward so that the rest of the companions were able to see it too, pair of those said lamps peering over the wood at them, until it hit shore at the other side of the river.

"I had hoped we would lose him on the river", Aragorn continued. "But it seems he's too clever a waterman."

"Why didn't you tell us the Gollum was after us?!" Pippin exclaimed in fear, looking horrified, as well now remembering Bilbo's stories of that same creature. Aragorn turned to him.

"We did not want to raise unnecessary panic."

"We?" Legolas questioned.

"Shakiiya, myself and since yesterday Sam and Frodo. We all have seen the creature lurk after us, and last night it dared to even enter our campsite", Aragorn answered. Legolas looked thoughtful.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts…" started Boromir then, staring at the log still. "… it will make crossing even more dangerous."

"Have some food Mr. Frodo!" Sam then said from the background, trying to sound more cheery. But Frodo only looked nervous.

"No Sam", he replied.

"You haven't eaten anything all day", Sam protested. "And you're not sleeping neither. Don't think I haven't noticed. …"

"I'm alright", Frodo answered as Sam came to him. Legolas then stood up glancing around, noticing something missing for the first time in minutes.

"Where has Shakiiya gone?" he asked. And again everyone noticed her to have vanished, even just five minutes ago she had been behind them. Staring at the approaching log her brows wrinkled.

"How does she do that?" Merry asked. "I didn't notice a thing!"

But then they heard a splash. A loud one. Quickly they looked back to the opposite shore, their eyes widening as indeed saw Shakiiya there. All wet, her hand grasping the neck of a skinny, screaming creature which fought against her hold. Until she lifted it out of the water and threw it on the shore, immediately jumping after it.

"Shakiiya!" Aragorn tried to stop her, but failed as she was already trying to capture the Gollum. Aragorn was still amazed how had she been able to surprise it.

The men could hear the horrible hiss of the Gollum to the other side as it retreated against the cliff, Shakiiya standing in front of it holding her staff ready. Gollum then screeched, leaping to the left trying to round Shakiiya but her staff landed in front of it, cutting its way out. Gollum hissed more and then tried the other side, now managing to slip past Shakiiya and tried to run back into the water. But Shakiiya was too fast. She hit the creature on its back with force, making it fall on the ground with a yelp. And as it then tried to stand Shakiiya's staff landed on its neck, the appearing blade pressing into the Gollum's skin threateningly, freezing its struggle. It let out a helpless whine.

The Hobbits stared. She actually managed to tame it! Well, using force and steel to do that. But they noticed to be wrong soon enough.

Shakiiya gazed at the creature at her feet with narrowed eyes, brows wrinkled for wonder. The said Gollum was nothing but starved, skinny wretched wreck of a creature, just like Gandalf had said. Again deep within pity filled her heart, and her forehead smoothed as she stared at the Gollum. It was now mumbling to itself.

"Filthy Hobbits… we hate them… yes, yes we hate them and curse them… and the cursed friends of the Hobbits as well… curse them all. Let's kill them all and take It!" he mumbled on. Shakiiya frowned then again, and the blade sank deeper into the creature's skin as she directed a slight glare at it. Gollum yelped for fright.

"No! Don't hurt us! Don't, we go, yes. We go. Away and never come back, precious. Never come back we swear!" it whined, squirming under Shakiiya's weapon's merciless sharp weight. And after a moment of staring, measuring the creature, she did lift the blade away. Swinging the staff to the side.

Gollum then gasped, slowly sitting up but then quickly turned around. Staring at Shakiiya with glaring eyes. She glared back, then frightening it as hit her staff on the ground again, Gollum taking a step backwards and then letting out a sound of gagging.

"Go", Shakiiya said dangerously. "Go and never show yourself to us again. Do not follow us, or next time I won't spear your life!"

The Gollum hissed. Shakiiya then turned the staff. And hitting it again on the ground making the blades vanish, she started to walk toward the place she had appeared from. But then Gollum moved.

"Shakiiya it jumps!" Merry shouted the warning and Shakiiya froze, then turning around and lifted the staff just as Gollum was about to grasp her, probably to strangle her for vengeance. She swung him against the cliff forcefully, him landing on a small ledge.

"The She-Elf made a cut… yes, the peculiar dirty Elf made a cut on us! The filthy sneaky Elf shall pay!" it hissed more, furious, now exerting into a new jump above Shakiiya. She took a step backwards her eyes on the Gollum.

"Shakiiya watch out! It comes!" now Pippin exclaimed, staring at the creature in horror as he now could see the Gollum from Bilbo's stories. And to him it was a terrifying sight.

Shakiiya was completely calm, as the Gollum then let out a growl and leapt the second time. But it was only again swung over by Shakiiya's staff, and she threw it all the way in middle of the river. The other redrawn blade crazing its torso, it vanishing under the waves.

The fellowship stared at the spot it vanished. As did Shakiiya, searching the dark waters for movement, until her eyes saw two spots of light flicker far away at the direction they had come from at her right. Burning for hate. She sighed, relaxing her muscles.

"Is it gone?" Merry asked.

"No it is not. As said it is too accustomed to live in water", Aragorn said.

"Should we go get her, if the Gollum decides to attack her while in water?" Boromir asked. "Because he surely will remember her with hate from this day forward."

Aragorn nodded. "Shakiiya wait there! I'll come to fetch you, so don't go into the water!"

Legolas saw Shakiiya snort and roll her eyes. And despite of Aragorn's ban, she jumped right into the water as had done earlier. Soon resurfacing just at the shore and walked up, again glancing on her right. She saw the eyes of Gollum now flicker as it dove back into the waves in turn.

"I told you to wait!" Aragorn said a bit emphasizing, looking into Shakiiya's eyes remarkably. "And earlier too to stay ashore and wait, until I would've come up what we do with the Gollum. Well, maybe you managed to scare him so that he won't try to do any tricks to us, even if he keeps on following us."

Shakiiya only shrugged. "I just wanted to know my enemy", she remarked, then smirking. "I hate running from a foe I know nothing of."

As Aragorn rolled his eyes in turn Shakiiya now walked over to Frodo. "Could you tell me the story of Gollum?" she then asked, completely serious again. "The way it talked made me wonder. I'd like to know what creature it truly is, and where does it come from."

Frodo told her the whole story Gandalf had told him back at the Shire last summer. And after he was finished, Shakiiya didn't comment but sat silent in thoughts. But Sam then started to talk, returning to the earlier subject about his master's welfare.

"You're not alright, Mr. Frodo", he claimed, looking at Frodo. "I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would."

Frodo then looked at Sam, and they stared at each other for a moment. Shakiiya too gazed at the Hobbits next to her.

"You can't help me Sam", Frodo responded simply. "Not this time." Sam looked somewhat disappointed hearing Frodo's answer.

"Get some sleep", Frodo recommended, then looking away in his own thoughts, somewhat sad. Sam then did leave his master's side and Shakiiya directed a look after him. But then she remembered.

"I have something that I think should be given to you", she now said, waking Frodo's attention and walked over to her bag, taking out a grey cloth folded into a small package. She came back and extended it to Frodo, who looked at it confused. Shakiiya smiled.

"Khôr brought it to Lórien the day we left Moria", she revealed, Frodo taking the fabric. And when he now also folded it open like Shakiiya had over two weeks before, his eyes turned moist. It was Gandalf's hat. He directed a questionable look up to Shakiiya who only smiled apologetically.

"I do not know how he got it", she continued. "All I know is that it was Gandalf's, and that Khôr brought it to Haldir, who gave it to me the day we arrived to his realm."

"Khôr is here now?"

"Yes, I saw him fly above us halfway of our journey here."

Frodo then nodded, turning his eyes back down to look at the worn out hat which was so familiar to him. But then Legolas came behind Shakiiya.

"Now you are to get some sleep", he stated and Shakiiya turned around in surprise, questionable look now on her face. Legolas smiled. "Even your endurance has not ceased to amaze me, you have not slept for a week Shakiiya. You should have some rest now for the rest of the night."

"I'm not tired at all!" Shakiiya replied, and she was serious. She only stared at the Elf, him answering the stare until she sighed. Giving in to those blue irises which were slightly nagging.

"Fine, if it only sets your heart at ease", she then agreed, Legolas smiling satisfied with a nod as she walked next to Gimli to take her bag from the ground. She returned next to the Hobbits, dropping the bag and dropped down herself, placing her head on it and closed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Legolas noted that she differed from him from there that she slept her eyes closed while dreaming.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road", Boromir's voice then said, him turning to Aragorn. Shakiiya opened her other eye to look at him. "You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us", Aragorn answered seriously, coming closer to his kinman. Boromir was surprised.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves", he said back, pointing toward Legolas remarkably, his voice then turning doubting. "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness, there is frailty. But there's courage also and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that."

Aragorn then was about to walk away, but Boromir turned him around by grabbing his sleeve as something snapped in him. "You are afraid!" he exclaimed quietly, Aragorn avoiding his gaze. "All your life you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, of what you are…"

Boromir then let go of Aragorn, who straightened his shirt the Gondorian had clasped in his hand. He gave Boromir a hard look.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city", Aragorn said definite. And then the conversation was over.

Shakiiya now openend both of her eyes and observed Boromir, who seemed somewhat downcast. But then soft cough woke her attention and she turned her head to her right, seeing Legolas sit beside her his other brow up remarkably, arms crossed over his slender chest. Shakiiya closed her eyes bored with a sigh and then extended her hand.

"Would you please fetch me my cloak? I wish not to get a cold after swimming in the river", she bidded, ignoring Legolas' teasingly scolding expression.

The Elf smiled and did stand up, went to get the cloak and returned, handing it to Shakiiya who was now sitting. She gave him half smile back.

_"Hannon le"_, she said nodding, then opening the cloak and threw it to cover herself, lastly lowering on the ground and turned on her side. Starting to sleep. Legolas gave her one more look until as well leant on the cliff, sinking into the same wasteland state as always when he rested.

* * *

><p>The next day they continued their journey, leaving early in the morning's first light as always. Once again they didn't see any signs of Gollum, and Frodo hoped that Shakiiya had managed to scare it off completely, but couldn't be so sure about that. After all the Ring called for it. And he knew that call would be impossible to resist to many.<p>

Boromir had sat on his boat looking very grim the whole time, sending glances toward Aragorn, as Merry and Pippin gave him weird wondering looks due his changed mood. Shakiiya instead was still sleeping, awake only by the moment they had set into the boats again. But now she laid next to the Hobbits, Frodo following from time to time as her eyelids stirred as a sign of her being in deep sleep. She did not sing that day to lighten their mood.

They let the boats drift forward on their own pace now, sometimes directing them as the Anduin made a turn. And when they did turn around one corner Aragorn then looked up, recognition shown on his face. He tapped Frodo's shoulder.

"Frodo. The Argonath!" he breathed looking up again, Frodo following his gaze and saw two huge statues carved out of the mountain. Images of two great kings of Men, Elendil and Isildur, at the both sides of the river passage. Their hands lifted to point to the direction they were coming from, palms revealed as a warning. Their way would soon go through them.

Frodo was amazed as were the others too, gazing at the magnificent statues which in his opinion looked like weather stricken giants. There was now a genuine, delighted smile on Boromir's lips too after such a long time being silent and grim, him also gazing at Isildur above with his father.

"Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin", Aragorn continued.

They now rowed past the two helmet headed figures, continuing their journey as then noticed the river widen suddenly, after two small capes finally forming into a big lake which stretched to the end of the low mountains. And at the end of it were the Falls of Rauros, which booming they could hear even now across the waters.

They crossed the lake all the way to the other side, where giant rock divided the once consistent falls into two. They had reached the end of Anduin, and the end of that part of the journey where the boats were needed. They had arrived to Amon Hen, The Hill of Sight. One of the three peaks at the south head of the lake Nen Hithoel they had just crossed, built at a time when kingdom of Gondor was still young.

Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn directed the boats to the western shore, the Hobbits hopping on the sand at once. Aragorn then stretched to shake Shakiiya who was still sound asleep, but had to do it quite forcefully, as she had been so exhausted mentally that the tiredness had taken her by surprise and made her fall deep into the slumber.

"Shakiiya!" Aragorn then exclaimed, hitting her back and she gasped awake, sitting up instantly.

"What is it?" she asked, just like Aragorn two nights ago and gazed around, now seeing the shore of Parth Galen and the trees in front of her. Aragorn smiled.

"We have reached Rauros", he explained, Shakiiya then sighing. She jumped out of the boat.

"Pity. It would've been enjoyable to spent two more days in the boat and watch the ever changing scenery", she commented, Sam looking horrified.

"No way!" he said. "I won't do anything like that! I've had enough of boats for a lifetime!"

Shakiiya stretched, circling her neck, Legolas then coming to her and offered her a piece of _lembas_ he was sharing among the companions. She thanked him and halfed one bread, placing the rest back in the package, then eyeing at the forest spreading before her as ate. Until her eyes fell upon Boromir who stood a little distance away from them, looking extremely troubled, as if he would've been battling against himself. Shakiiya frowned and was about to walk to the Gondorian, but a Hobbit's voice stopped her intentions.

"You didn't see the statues!" Pippin stated and was soon next to her, Shakiiya turning and following his hand as it pointed to the entrance of the lake. "There were statues of the old kings back there where we came from. Aragorn's ancestors, and they were huge!"

"Oh those?" Shakiiya said, taking one more bite of the bread. "I have seen them. Aren't there stairs next to the statue of Isildur? Well, I have in fact sat on them, watching the river flow past me and walked on those cliffs."

Now Pippin watched her point toward the distance at the faraway rocks behind the statues, as Shakiiya was picturing those two men of importance in her memory. Remembering their faces crystal clear from the Second age. Actually, in her opinion those two statues looked quite realistic, though the sculpting done to the figures at that time was a bit rough and the material had been harder to mold.

"Have you traveled a lot?" Legolas then asked when lifted the packages out of his boat, as the first one to have finished eating. Shakiiya shook her head.

"Not as much as I've always wished for", she replied. "Just short trips here and there when possible, after leaving the forest of Úthlien to do some diplomatic visits."

Legolas nodded. "You managed to sleep?"

"Like a log."

That was pretty much all the cheery conversation performed. As then after the companions had unpacked the boats they made a fire, sitting around it in their own thoughts. Shakiiya found herself a place on a rock, crossing her legs and taking out a sharpening stone and her sword. Starting to edge the blade with fluent movements, creating the only sound in a long time added to the roar of the waterfall.

"We cross the lake at nightfall", Aragorn then notified after that long depressing pause, taking out the last things from his boat and flipped a blanket over his arm. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh yes?" Gimli questioned, looking up at Aragorn. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil… an impassable labyrinth or razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better!"

Pippin's face dropped, and he stopped eating as waited the Dwarf to finish. Shakiiya stopped sharpening for a moment, giving Gimli amused look under her lashes, as Legolas had stood a bit farther away from the others to stare somewhat suspiciously into the woods ahead.

"Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see", Gimli then added, his emphasizing tone never vanishing, all the time staring their new leader. Shakiiya dropped her eyes and pulled the stone through the blade, creating a sharp screech which made Boromir gasp.

"That is our road", Aragorn stated matter-of-factly, looking back at Gimli. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Gimli looked bewildered. "Recover my…" he started, but silenced in the middle letting out a long snort. Legolas then whipped around and went to Aragorn, his brows wrinkled.

"We should leave now", he stated, clearly agitated by something, but Aragorn didn't agree.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore", Aragorn answered. The screeching stopped again as Shakiiya now listened to him. "We must wait for cover of darkness."

Legolas didn't look pleased, but said nothing. Aragorn was their leader now when Gandalf was gone. But still he then gazed back into the woods as agitated, letting it show on his face.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me", he confessed then. Now Shakiiya tensed and looked at the Elf in turn. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind", Legolas continued. "Something draws near. I can feel it."

Legolas now looked at Aragorn seriously, who then said nothing. Merry came out of the woods carrying firewood.

"I also feel restless", Shakiiya concured, pushing the stone over the steel once more and lifted the blade to examine it, before met the two men's gazes. "I am now recovered and in my full strength. I am also very sensitive when it comes to even small presences of evil."

"Is there something evil in the woods?" Pippin now asked a bit wary, Shakiiya quickly giving him a reassuring smirk like smile.

"Not when I'm here", she promised, and managed to calm down the young Hobbit. But she then also turned grim after being the only one with still quite light state of mind. Shakiiya continued her work, turning the blade around and smoothing the edges with gentlest care. Legolas now walked over to follow her hands.

"You're doing it wrong", he soon said, his voice a bit more cheerful. Shakiiya stopped in middle of a sweep, tilting her head and gave the Elf a doubting look.

"You did not just seriously tell me that after doing this all of my thousands of years of living, I cannot take care of my own weapons properly!" she stated her voice sarcastic. But Legolas only smiled and took the blade from her, also taking the sharpening stone.

"I did", he answered, now also sweeping the blade with the stone and looking quite confident of what he was about to do. "And am. The way you have accustomed to sharpen this sword puts too much pressure on the blade, and the usage time of it will shorten."

Shakiiya looked still doubting, following the Elf princes' hands as they worked with her sword. "This sword is as old as I am", she pointed out, then smiling sarcastically. "Even older in fact. It was made by the time of the First Age, Legolas. And it has been sharpened the same way ever since, on the very _rare_ occasions it _needs_ to be sharpened."

Legolas froze for a brief moment, until finished the last sweep. Shakiiya examined him and saw he had looked somewhat embarrassed a moment ago, and smiled in her mind in success. Legolas was sometimes quite adorable with these kind of moments of embarrassment. She then smiled at him now confident herself as he lowered the sharpening stone, then returning the sword.

"Well, I know much more about archery, so I wouldn't trust my word if I were you", he said, now also smiling amused. Shakiiya quirked an eyebrow, taking the sword back.

"Don't worry. I won't", she countered bluntly, then letting out a laugh as again started to finish the edging the way her tribe had done for many generations.

But then her eyes drifted on the vacant seat of Boromir's, seeing only his shield leaning against another tree. She directed a wondering gaze at it. Where he had gone? Would it have something to do the way he had acted and seemed after arriving to Rauros?

"Recover strength?" Gimli now huffed, talking to himself before then directed a glance at Pippin. "Pay no heed to that young Hobbit."

"In truth, I'd rather go to Minas Tirith", Legolas then said quietly, Shakiiya giving him a questionable look and returning her attention to him. She saw him frown. "I do not doubt Aragorn's decisions. But as this place makes me anxious, I would indeed rather hope a shelter of the iron hard walls of the White City."

"Minas Tirith is too weak", Shakiiya answered. "The enemy can easily reach and crush it, as the most of the darkness can be spread on the skies above the Tower of Ecthelion. We find no refuge there. We only will be trapped instead of security we would seek. And the danger just might lurk there, where we would feel the safest…"

Legolas then smiled at her. "Your way of thinking reminds me of Gandalf sometimes", he admitted, Shakiiya meeting his eyes for a moment until he continued. "But as a part of this fellowship I shall follow the Ring-bearer whatever is the route he chooses. My heart cannot abandon him. It would be infidelity to say my goodbyes now after coming this far."

Shakiiya said nothing, but smile only spread on her lips even a bit imperceptibly as she stared into Legolas' eyes. But Merry's voice then woke her from her thoughts.

"Where's Frodo?" he now asked, Legolas and Shakiiya turning to him, Aragorn becoming suddenly alert and Sam gasped up from the corner of a collapsed wall he had placed himself to sleep. Searching Frodo with his eyes.

Suspicion hit Shakiiya and she stood up, now also staring into the forest more suspicious. The others let their eyes circle the shore, but indeed didn't see Frodo. Shakiiya's gaze swept over the Gondorian's equipment again. Had Boromir followed Frodo into the woods?

Legolas then watched in confusion as she suddenly left, sheathing her sword and running up the hill.

"Shakiiya?" he called. But didn't get an answer, as she only vanished in middle of the shadow of trunks. Aragorn then also noticed the lone shield of Boromir's, and there was an idea forming in his head.

"He shouldn't be alone right now!" Pippin said worried. "Especially if there is that evil in the woods both Legolas and Shakiiya talked about!"

"We split up and find Frodo and Boromir!" Aragorn commanded, lifting his sword. "Now I feel that is the most important and urgent task to do!"

* * *

><p>Frodo walked alone up the hill in gloomy thoughts, nearing old ruins of a building, walls still visible to the eyes even it had collapsed long ago. Colors of the shy spring spread around him in the trees and in other vegetation, the dry fallen leaves of the last year's fall crunching under his bare feet when he wandered aimlessly. Frodo was only glad that even it was February, the weather wasn't very cold.<p>

He walked forward, thinking about the quest and all that concerned it. And most of all about the Ring. He felt Its power grow every passing moment, and now nothing could prevent his days turn sad or depressing any longer. He knew this.

Frodo gazed at the ruins, walking up the stairs leading to higher grounds. Randomly he continued all the time higher while thinking, soon passing a giant fallen head of a statue, cracked by the time too and partly buried into the ground. He gave it a glance until directed his eyes forward. He didn't know what to do anymore. His mindless wander only reflected his state of mind, which also had no direction. Hadn't had one since Gandalf's passing.

He now pulled out the familiar grey hat of the Wizard Shakiiya had given him. He couldn't understand how her bird could've obtained Gandalf's hat, as he had fallen deep into the ravine of Khazad- dûm with the Balrog. In some other state of mind he would've believed this hat to be a sign of the Wizard's survival. That he was not dead, but now… he did not believe so. He had seen him fall, and knew he was gone by the words of Lady of Lothlórien, who rarely was wrong if ever. He had witnessed her power himself while looking into her mirror.

Frodo had stopped between two thick trees, next to the head in these thoughts, looking back down hill and seeing his smudgy footprints on the soil.

"None of us should wander alone", Boromir's voice then said all of a sudden in front of him, startling Frodo and he saw the man now stand there from the corners of his eyes. Holding firewood and smiling at the Hobbit. Slowly Frodo turned to him.

"You least of all", Boromir added, now turning and bent down to pick up other dry branch. "So much depends on you…."

Frodo stared at Boromir, who then looked slightly questionable due his a bit measuring stare. "Frodo?" he called as well questionably, Frodo turning his eyes away on the ground. Boromir then thought a moment until stepped closer.

"I know why you seek solitude", he continued. "You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly?"

Frodo's eyes now shot up to Boromir due the last inquiring remark. He said nothing in response.

"There are other ways, Frodo", Boromir continued talking instead of him, shrugging slightly. "Other paths that we might take..."

"Boromir!" Shakiiya's tense voice then exclaimed and the man gasped, turning around to see her stand on top of the hill. Immediately she started to walk toward him and Frodo a serious expression on her face, her eyes careful as she gazed at the man, passing him.

"Shakiiya?" Boromir asked confused briefly, Frodo as well looking at her surprised. He too gasped as Shakiiya stood behind him somewhat protectively without a word, not removing her alert eyes away from the Gondorian. But then Frodo became as well serious, meeting Boromir's eyes.

"I know what you would say", he finally answered, Shakiiya glancing at him. "And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

Shakiiya's eyes moved to examine Boromir. His expression was hard to read, until he then wrinkled his brows.

"Warning?" he questioned taking a step closer, Frodo retreating toward Shakiiya. "Against what?"

Shakiiya put her hand on Frodo's shoulder and pulled him with her, them then circling Boromir, retreating with slow steps to the direction Shakiiya had appeared. Boromir looked confused.

"We're all afraid Frodo", he then continued with another remark. Shakiiya's brows wrinkled slowly as she stared at him, trying to notice any signs of her all the time growing suspicions. He was now serious, staring at the Hobbit.

"But to let that fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have… don't you see its madness?" he said.

Shakiiya blinked for realization. Automatically she pulled Frodo more away from the man, who gave her a weird, unreadable look.

"There is no other way", Frodo replied, also to have realized the true meaning of Boromir's words, which though were hidden into that formal sounding friendly tone. But it was also visible in his being. The some kind of subtle change Shakiiya sensed in him as did Frodo. Boromir then froze briefly.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" he now breathed, his voice rising slightly, him throwing the wood he hold on the ground in a sudden urge of irritation.

Frodo jolted and pressed against Shakiiya, who frowned even deeper. It was true. What she had been suspecting ever since she had joined this fellowship. Boromir had fallen, let the lust of power overcome him, driving him toward the same fate of many like him. Shakiiya sighed as Boromir now tilted his head, extending his hand toward Frodo.

"If you would lend me the Ring", he now suggested, throwing away the mask of figurative speech.

"No", Frodo said his voice rising too, Boromir looking bewildered by his reaction.

"Why do you recoil, I am no thief", he retorted, Frodo next stating Shakiiya's thoughts.

"You are not yourself."

Boromir blinked, hint of rage starting to crack his studiously formed mask of indifference. "What chance do you think you have?" he questioned, now in clearly doubting tone. "They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end!"

"Boromir, listen to yourself!" now Shakiiya exclaimed, looking into the man's eyes, hers hardened for seriousness. "Do you even know with whose mouth you now speak?"

Frodo then turned away, starting to walk up the hill. Shakiiya hold Boromir's somewhat constricted eyes, seizing them with her strict stare, until went after Frodo. Turning her back to Boromir as well, but then sensing pure malice behind her back. And it radiated from Boromir.

"You fool!" he then quipped loudly, voice full of mock and irritation. Shakiiya whipped around alarmed and saw him hurry after them. She pulled out her sword in a blink.

"I warn you!" she shouted, now glaring dangerously. Frodo froze on his spot as stared at them, Boromir stopping due surprise as Shakiiya threatened him with the blade. Her sword's tip only less than an inch away from his throat.

But then Boromir's eyes flashed. He jumped at Shakiiya with quite unnatural speed, and didn't care the pain which just sharpened steel created on his arm as he shoved the sword out of the way. As if something drove him to his actions. And surprised Shakiiya wasn't able to dodge or attack against him as he then grabbed her arm, pulling her toward himself and directed a hit on her face, then kicking her stomach with his knee. Shakiiya let out a cough and fell down by the impact, Frodo watching in horror as she started to roll down the hill, hitting against the tree and staying there. Her sword flown many feet away from her.

"Shakiiya!" he called, but then turned his eyes horrified to Boromir and fled up the hill, him following. Frodo started to run as fear grasped him. That wasn't Boromir. The real Boromir couldn't have taken Shakiiya out so easily. Frodo knew it. Saw it.

"It is not yours save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine!" Boromir shouted barching at Frodo, grabbing him and bringing them both down to the ground. "It should be mine! Give it to me! Give it to me!"

"NO!" Frodo shouted back. Fighting against the powerful Gondorian man, as he tried to grasp the Ring hanging under Frodo's shirt and next from the Hobbit's palm, as Shakiiya now rose shaking her head. As quickly as possible rising on her feet due the sounds of the struggle she heard. Boromir's exclaims rang in the air.

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

All of a sudden Frodo slipped the Ring on his finger, Shakiiya who now arrived finally to the scene seeing him vanish. Leaving now confused Boromir stare into nothingness. Until he was then kicked back and Shakiiya saw leaves fly, the rustle of them telling her now invisible Frodo was running away, toward the deeper parts of the forest.

Shakiiya stopped and looked to the direction where Frodo disappeared, then turning her eyes to Boromir who was on his knees huffing. Until then his voice turned completely. For a fleeing moment reflecting same malice and bitterness as their greatest enemy's, which made Shakiiya feel slight horror while seeing the power of the Ring to have changed this truly kind-hearted man into as greedy and evil creature as Its original owner.

"I see your mind", Boromir mused, then directing a fuming glare to the surrounding forest. "You will take the Ring to Sauron!" he now shouted, his following words reminding Shakiiya of Gollum's same kind of talk as he tried to stand, raging to the surrounding forest. "You will betray us! You go to your death, and death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the Halflings!"

Shakiiya's wrinkled brows now smoothed as she followed Boromir's brief madness, then seeing him trip on the leaves and fall back on the hill, letting out a shout of surprise. But then as if that hit would've cleared his head he then went silent, thinking, until Shakiiya heard his voice start to whisper, miserable. He breathed brokenly.

"Frodo?" he called carefully, glancing around, then lifting himself up looking indeed miserable. Now all suspicion was gone and Shakiiya took a step toward him, her gaze only pitying, as saw him now being his true self. The shadow of the Ring's evil gone from his heart and mind.

"Frodo?" Boromir called again, slowly sitting up as if sobbing. "What have I done?" he questioned regrettably, now realizing his madness himself. "Please Frodo… "

"Boromir", Shakiiya called now in turn, walking toward him as he stood up, gazing to the woods once more but now as his normal self.

"Frodo, I'm sorry! Frodo!" he shouted, but no one answered. Frodo was gone. Then Boromir truly broke down, falling back on his knees and cried quietly his own foolishness, his shoulders slumped in shame. Shakiiya stopped in front of him.

"Boromir", she called again now more gently. He sobbed again.

"I failed him", he said. "I failed myself. I have failed the quest and everyone, even my people! I was not strong enough… I did not see it. I let the Ring entrance me and now Frodo…!"

Shakiiya did not say anything, but then only placed a hand on Boromir's shoulder. He gasped by her soft touch and now gazed up to her, wrinkling his brows as stood up again. He looked ashamed.

"Did I do that?" he questioned, staring at a trail of blood which fell from Shakiiya's nose, touching it lightly. Shakiiya's eyes dropped momentarily.

"It is but a few drops of blood", she said, smiling a little as wiped her skin clean. "Nothing lethal. And that punch wasn't even near to be able to crack my bones."

Boromir stared at her for a moment, now entranced by her smile until turned gloomy again, bending his head. "What am I to do?" he asked. Shakiiya straightened her back.

"Fetch your weapons and show who you really are", she urged. "Come and help seek Frodo. He cannot be let stray alone while danger is lurking around us! There's something in these woods."

Boromir exchanged now a look with Shakiiya surprised, seeing her seriousness. But then he nodded in consent, running back toward their camp as Shakiiya ran a little forward herself, crouching to examine the small Hobbits prints on the soil. Until finding the right direction she dashed between the trees, to where Frodo had escaped.

Through the treetops she could now suddenly distinguish Khôr's flying figure above her, letting out a shriek. And following the silvery twinks between the leaves she let him show her the right way.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: WARNING! This chap is rated M for precaution. One can never know, so heads up!**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Shakiiya listened, trying to hear the sound of small feet running forward in quick pace as sometimes crouched over the leaf covered forest floor, searching tracks. She surveyed the ground, spreading the leaves and the moss, as used her other hand to crack her nose back into place. She had lied a little to Boromir. But what a drag, why he had had to take a swing at her? Shakiiya sighed until made a small face when the bone clicked into its original state, creating a crunch, as her eyes now found what she was looking for.<p>

She sprung into a run and soon heard growls mixed with clatter or weapons. And after speeding forward she now arrived out of the forest into a place, which probably was located in middle of it having old rock canopy still standing on the hill. And it was filled with Orcs, but bigger and stronger ones than average. The ones Celeborn had warned Aragorn about. And the said ranger, Legolas and Gimli were there, fighting against them.

Legolas gasped as he suddenly heard her let out that familiar yell, him then seeing her suddenly jump past him on top of one Uruk. Cutting down the other's head with fluent swing as landed on the ground. Good, so she was fine. He shot one Orc trying to attack her from behind and then turned around, shooting one more. Shakiiya swiftly fought her way to Aragorn.

"Have you seen Frodo?" she shouted as made a spin, cutting two Orc heads more and pierced the third as it ran to her growling, Shakiiya then throwing it against one of its comrades. "He ran this way!"

Aragorn looked at her. "He was here!" he answered, slashing at one of his opponents and took care of two more. "But he left. Frodo is gone."

Shakiiya stopped. He left? Where?

"Aragorn go!" Legolas now exclaimed, shooting one Uruk as Gimli bashed one with his axe, letting out a war cry.

Legolas then pierced one Orc with his arrow as it almost reached him, before shot it at the creature. Aragorn exchanged looks with Shakiiya until left her side, hacking his way away from the canopy. Shakiiya wrinkled her brows.

"Shakiiya! Did you find Boromir?" Legolas called, glancing behind him at her as shot two more arrows, then changing to use his knives.

"He went back to get his weapons!" Shakiiya exclaimed back, then dashing up the stairs on top of the canopy, about five Uruks following her steps.

She turned. And with another yell she slashed at the first, dropping it almost on top of Gimli, who was fighting against two big Orcs at the same time down below. Shakiiya then leapt backwards and ran around the canopy's thin edge quickly, then jumping over the stairs at the Uruk last in line, dropping it down as well.

The others turned confused, but next let out a growl of anger as noticed her, attacking. But Shakiiya only crouched, cutting the legs of the one in front. And as it fell, she stood up before the other could realize, then slashing at the next creature with a couple of carefully given hits. The last Uruk standing as well soon was dropped dead down from the canopy. And during all those seconds she had wasted in killing those creatures, she had tried to put the pieces together. Where was Frodo going alone?

Shakiiya then heard a small rustling sound and whipped around her blade hold up high, then surprisingly only meeting Legolas' twin blades, which blocked her strong attack without a falter. He smiled at her sarcastically.

"Am I that ugly to be mistaken as an Orc?" he inquired, Shakiiya then only sighing bored and shaking her head. But in her mind she was amused.

"You do have something on your face", she answered, eyeing at the blood splatter on his cheek, eventually returning his smile. "And could've had something far more severe, if this blade would've hit a second sooner. You should never sneak behind a woman of Athélèrn, prince of Mirkwood."

More Uruks now came behind Legolas and he blocked one attack with his knives. Shakiiya slipped her blade under his armpit in a short second, piercing the Orc clean, and it fell when she hit the blade's blunt side against it. Legolas directed a smile toward her but was too late, as Shakiiya then had jumped as well down from the canopy to the ground below, him then seeing her run away again toward the woods. Sheathing her sword once more. Where was she going now?

"Where does that lass always run off in middle of everything?" Gimli exclaimed frustrated, then letting out a shout as broke one Orc's skull. "Leaving all the work to the Dwarves! That is quite Elf like so to say!"

He then gasped as an Uruk fell right next to him, Legolas' other knife sticking out of its back. He looked up to see the Elf stand on the canopy, smiling at him.

"You were saying my friend?" Legolas queried, but after giving Gimli one more amused smirk returned to the fight. Now he also joined Gimli and Aragorn on the ground, retrieving his other weapon and sticking both of his knives into the neck of one Uruk, then withdrawing them and made a spin. Using the knife on his right hand to give the creature the finishing blow. He now quickly sheathed the knives and took out his bow, now firing a series of arrows in a half circle killing all the Orcs in his sight, the last one piercing an Uruk harassing Aragorn.

But then Legolas' head whipped around by the sound suddenly ringing in the air. "The horn of Gondor!" he stated, looking at Aragorn who had realization on his face.

"Boromir!" he breathed, then dashing forward in order to go for his kinman's aid.

The horn soon rang again in the forest, reaching far and wide, as then also numerous Uruks were lured toward the sound of it. Starting to also run toward the source of that sound.

* * *

><p>Shakiiya instead was running through the forest again. She knew where Frodo was going. It was now obvious! He would try to leave. Escape, on his own. With the Ring of Power.<p>

She was then abruptly stopped by the sound of a horn. Not an Orc horn, but one Men of the West used. She frowned as her thoughts instantly flew to the only man who carried such horn among the company. Now realizing the hasty toots to signal danger he must've been in, asking assistance from his eight companions. Boromir! But even Shakiiya got a bad feeling about the horn's continuous pleading sound and the Gondorian, she then pushed that out of her mind and continued running. She had to find Frodo. Make sure he was safe.

On her way she then suddenly was attacked by small group of Uruks which had been separated from the main herd, accidentally stumbling across Shakiiya. She let out a frustrated sigh as immediately they attacked and she fought for five minutes, five wasted minutes, then running again after killing her last opponent. She didn't have time for such distractions. But not long time after her light steps brought her to the shore where the boats were, Shakiiya seeing Frodo stand there, staring at the lake.

"Frodo?" she called, the Hobbit turning around in surprise, as Shakiiya now halted before him. She saw traces of tears in his eyes and on his cheeks, feeling compassion.

"Please, do not stop me", Frodo bidded. "I have to leave. It is my duty and mission. I must leave and never return. That is my mission."

"But surely you cannot go alone!" Shakiiya said against, completely serious and looking worried. "We all will follow you! Aragorn, Legolas and the others have sworn allegiance to you as your companions. And I too… You also have my loyalty. As well I will go where your path leads, was it Mordor or some place else. That is why I'm here."

"Your words give me joy", Frodo replied a hint of smile on his lips, but he then turned back serious, sad. "But I cannot ask such either from you or them. None of you were obliged to come any further than you wanted, and now it is the opposite; I wish to continue alone. It will be the best for all of us, as I don't want to put my friends' lives in danger. And you Shakiiya have not sworn any oath to me, and left your home to fight for your tribe. So coming with me you would abandon your own blood-sisters and family."

Shakiiya examined the Hobbit sadly, her forehead frowned slightly. She saw it from his eyes that nothing she would say would make him turn back from his decision. And she understood his point of view, seeing his reason. That's why she then only sighed.

"Please Shakiiya. Let me go and fulfill my destiny as it was given to me", Frodo said looking pleading, but Shakiiya then smiled at him. The fullest and most honest smile yet he had ever seen her express. She placed her hands on his shoulders and crouched, hugging him.

_"Let your path be full of peace within yourself"_, she whispered in her tongue, Frodo then separating from her and giving her a questionable look. But Shakiiya only smirked. "I fear I see you not ever again Frodo", she continued. "And if that is the fate you mean, I am most sorry of it, as it seems you will not be able to show me your beautiful Shire. But if we both survive and meet again, when the time is right, I promise I'll come with you wherever you wish to travel."

Frodo smiled. "Thank you. I'll miss you."

_"Mae niwinethên, Frodo."_

Shakiiya let out a deep sigh as she stood up, watching Frodo push the boat he had already prepared for journey into the water. But then suddenly rustle of leaves came behind her and she whipped around her sword in her hand, only to see Sam run to the shore. His eyes wide for shock as he saw Frodo in the boat.

"Frodo no!" he exclaimed, running past Shakiiya, but Frodo didn't turn.

"Frodo! Mr. Frodo!"

"Sam!" Shakiiya called out in turn, trying to grasp his cloak to prevent his actions. But Sam didn't listen either as then just stubbornly walked into the water, in order to follow his master by swimming. Now Frodo did turn.

"Go back Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone!" he said death seriously. But Sam didn't react.

"Of course you are! And I'm coming with you!" he shouted back, now nearly completely in the water.

"You can't swim! _Sam_!" Frodo exclaimed. But Sam as well stubbornly now started his swim, struggling to stay on the surface. Soon only falling under the water regardless of his efforts to reach the Elvish vessel. Shakiiya tensed.

"Sam!" Frodo now shouted in panic, Shakiiya rushing toward the shoreline.

Frodo turned the boat in haste, and Shakiiya was halfway in the water herself when he reached the spot where Sam had sunken, Frodo then extending his hand. And soon Shakiiya saw for her relief that he pulled Sam on the boat, Sam coughing out the water he had swallowed, until them looked at each other. Next exchanging few words until hugged each other tightly, reaching an understanding.

Shakiiya's face was lit up by smile when she witnessed this. Their friendship. No, Frodo wouldn't be alone. Sam would take care of him.

She then turned, the Hobbits looking as she strode back to the shore. Turning final time to send them one more smile, before vanished in middle of the trees like two times in that day already. Also the Hobbits thinking they would never meet the queen of Athélèrn tribe again. She now ran back, to the direction the last call of the horn had come from.

It didn't take long as Shakiiya saw figures of Uruks flash in the forest. And then she saw Boromir. Alive and well, but protecting Merry and Pippin who were throwing rocks at the Uruks rushing forward to attack the Gondorian. Boromir fought bravely, taking care of many Orcs all alone with brute strength and tenacity of Men. Shakiiya's lips were curved into another smile as she ran, flipping her blade before momentarily put it away, yanking out her daggers. That was the true man the son of Denethor was. Brave and fearless in his loyalty towards those he saw as his friends.

Boromir hacked one Uruk that came at him, Merry and Pippin now lifting their small daggers to go for his aid. But they then saw two knives fly through the air and they hit the Uruk on the head, making it collapse with a growl. The other of the knives was Elven made, from Lórien, with leaves decorating the handle.

"Shakiiya!" Merry and Pippin both exclaimed delighted as saw her appear, spinning around in the air as jumped, cutting two Uruk heads at a time with her once again unsheathed sword.

She then landed on her feet and ran forward, pulling out the knives from the corpse and stood beside Boromir, who as well stared at her surprised for a moment. Shakiiya answered his gaze with a smile and a nod, until then she attacked. Letting out a yell and charged at one approaching Uruk, locking its blade on the spikes attached to the left sleeve of her jacket, and then pushed her blade deep into the torso of the creature. Next turning the blade in its gut before slowly pulled it out, shoving the body of the Orc to the side. She now impaled the next Uruk with her sword, Boromir cutting its head off, and so they started to defend the Hobbits and each other. The Uruks increasing all the time after being led to the scene by the sound of the horn.

Shakiiya soon was forced to retreat farther away from Boromir, as the Orcs came at her like flood. Many big creatures trying to cut off her head at the same time. But with careful and hard hits to predict she killed her enemies, one by one, striking to the vital points of her enemies. Making them fall with only simple but lethal, deep cuts. She saw Boromir at the corner of her eye, then jumping against a tree and she spun around again, slicing two Uruks. And after returning to the ground she took out Haldir's knife once more, turning. Pushing the knife into the gut of the other, as her sword took care of the other still alive Uruk. And when she again turned around she now noticed being next to Boromir again, who had retreated toward her, Hobbits following him.

But then all of a sudden in middle of the fight, when both Shakiiya and Boromir were concentrated in defending themselves, black Orc arrow flew through the air. Shakiiya gasped as it crazed her arm, making a cut in the leather, her then turning in horror as saw it to have hit Boromir. He as well glanced at the arrow sticking out of his chest in doubt, instantly falling on his knees and gasped in a shocked breath. The Hobbits were petrified. Shakiiya's sword froze in the air in middle of a strike.

One Uruk took this brief shock as an advantage and it attacked Shakiiya, her realizing and deflecting the hit at the last moment. But not quickly enough as it successfully still hit her, her feeling the Orc blade make a slice on her side, as well cutting through the thick leather. She uttered a cry and fell on the ground, letting out a huff as felt blood flow out from the fresh wound. But then another sound of something flying in the air woke her attention and she lifted her eyes to see yet another arrow hit Boromir, who had bravely continued fighting in new rage after seeing Shakiiya fall. Shakiiya's eyes widened and she moved forward, staring at her companion who was again thrown back by the hit. Now once again on his knees, meeting the gazes of the two Hobbits who also stared at him in shock.

But then stubbornly Boromir raised his sword, swinging it around with a yell, slashing another Uruk and then pierced it with the blade after standing up. Even his moves started to slow down notably. Shakiiya tried to lift herself up as determined but winced slightly, failing in her attempt. Her injured side was on fire, and she knew immediately what caused it. She had felt this before…

She watched Boromir clash with one more Uruk, struggling with her pain, until third same kind of arrow hit on Boromir's chest for her fright. Him now falling down on his knees once more just a meter away from Shakiiya. She frowned and tensed her still muscles, which had started to paralyze. But then she heard Merry and Pippin let out battle cries as well, shouting out the name of their homeland. And as she turned in horror she saw them run toward the Orcs their small blades revealed. Her body tugged forward.

"No…!" came out of her mouth and she half lifted herself, about to forcefully jump up. But she then froze as saw two Uruks only grab the hobbits instead of killing them, throwing them on their shoulders as if two sacks, and suddenly started to retreat. Taking the Little folk.

Merry and Pippin fought back with all they had, but for nothing. They looked back at Boromir and Shakiiya with wrinkled brows, not wanting to leave their injured companions. Shakiiya let out a breath and started to sit up, half crawling toward Boromir who sat his gaze wandering, gasping for air. She exerted herself up and put her hands to support the man, ignoring the flood of Uruks which passed by completely uninterested of them.

"Boromir", she called, and the man looked into her eyes. Until Shakiiya noticed them to drift to her right side and she tensed, turning around. Only to see the Uruk who had shot the lethal arrows at her comrade now stand behind her, lifting up its bow evil sneer on its face.

Shakiiya glared at it and stood, slowly pulling out the knife of Lórien. She would kill the creature before it had the change to fire. The Uruk let out a growl, answering her death glare.

Shakiiya prepared to throw the knife into the Uruk's heart. But suddenly Aragorn leapt forth, tackling the Orc and saved the two for not getting pierced by another arrow. Shakiiya sighed as the released bolt flew past her shoulder, her giving the fighting Aragorn a brief look, until then pushed her knife back in its sheath and turned around. She dropped on her knees, again giving her support to Boromir a worried look on her face, ignoring the objecting numb sensation on her side.

She examined the arrows and gently touched the chest area around the piercing points, making Boromir twitch for pain. She frowned. He wouldn't survive from these wounds. One of the arrows had hit too close to his heart. She let out yet another sigh.

Aragorn was now thrown by the Uruk against a tree. And before he could escape, it threw its shield toward him. It pinning Aragorn against the trunk as the Orc approached. Aragorn made a face and pushed the shield to free himself, not succeeding, and he then quickly slid down. Managing to get free that way just as the Uruk's blade landed on the trunk to behead him. Aragorn directed a punch to the Uruk's stomach, but was bumped to the ground by the creature, it then turning and lifting its blade to kill him. But Aragorn avoided, rolling out of the way and kicked it on its side, then taking out his knife and sticking it into the Uruk's leg. It let out a growl of pain and anger.

"Shakiiya…" Boromir said then between the laborious breaths, and Shakiiya turned her eyes back to him. She saw there was something he desperately needed to tell her, but instead of letting him she only shook her head.

"No. Not a word. Save you strength", she just replied, then gently helping the man on the ground, his head leaning against a fallen trunk. He gasped even greater by the movement.

Aragorn was now hit by the Uruk, it grabbing his collar and lifting him up, Shakiiya watching him being headbumped by it and thrown down the hill. Aragorn made a roll as the Uruk growled, pulling the knife out of its leg. Aragorn directed a bit weary look at the Orc, his breathing heavier, blood dripping down his jaw Shakiiya noted. The Orc instead then glared at Aragorn, and licked its own black blood from the knife.

Shakiiya jolted as the Uruk then threw the knife at Aragorn. But luckily he deflected it by slashing it away with his sword. The Orc growled in fury again and lifted its own weapon, then crossing blades with Aragorn who stood up. Hitting the Uruk first a bit slowly, until then as anger took over him his moves sharpened and quickened, him soon forcing the creature back.

And then after final blocked hit Aragorn cut off the Uruk commander's arm, then pushing his blade deep into the gut of the Uruk. It glanced at the sword until glared, grabbing the steel as pulled itself close to Aragorn, its teeth revealed and growling to his face. Aragorn frowned and pulled out the blade, only to cut the Uruk's head with a small yell. And then it was over. The last remaining Uruk was dead.

Shakiiya's eyes drifted back to Boromir, who was now very pale. He had gripped her arm while it had forced him to stay down.

After pausing to pant for a moment for exhaustion, now Aragorn turned to look at the two, disbelief on his face as his eyes reached the Gondorian.

"No", he breathed, immediately hurrying to dying Boromir, leaping over the numerous Orc bodies gathered on the ground. He exchanged a look with Shakiiya as knelt by her side, her expression not promising anything good.

"They took the little ones!" Boromir exclaimed with suppressed voice, his body suddenly finding more strength to exert upward due his agitation.

"Hold still", Aragorn as well ordered, but Boromir then looked afraid. Concerned as remembered something.

"Frodo, where is Frodo?" he gueried, Aragorn then freezing and he looked into Boromir's eyes.

"I let Frodo go", Aragorn said as an answer. Shakiiya smiled.

"He's safe. I saw him. He has gone with Samwise", she added, seeing a flicker of surprise in Boromir's gaze after relief.

"Then you did what I could not", Boromir admitted to Aragorn, staring at him as gripped his shoulder, the other still squeezing Shakiiya's forearm. "I tried to take the Ring from him."

Aragorn looked indifferent by hearing this. Shakiiya's eyes dropped down, but then she gazed at the Gondorian man pitying. He felt guilty for his deeds. She lifted her free hand and put it on his shoulder in turn comforting.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now", Aragorn stated after closing his eyes briefly.

"Forgive me", Boromir continued. "I did not see it. I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely", Aragorn responded. "And have kept your honor."

Aragorn then looked at Shakiiya questionably. She looked sad.

"It's too late", she said. "He doesn't have much time left. He has only made this far to say these words to you before the end."

Aragorn looked at the arrows and then at Boromir, trying to take a hold of one as his intention to take them all out of his body. But Boromir indeed stopped him by placing his hand on his.

"Leave it!" he said, meeting Aragorn's eyes, his breathing turning all the time more laborious. "It is over! The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness… and my city ruin…"

There was pain and desperation on Boromir's face as his hand now locked on Aragorn's right shoulder. He then looked serious as exchanged a stare with his kinman.

"I do not know what strenght is in my blood…" Aragorn then remarked. "…but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall... nor our people fail."

"Our people", Boromir repeated, happiness now appearing on his face as Aragorn nodded. "Our people..."

Boromir then extended his fingers toward his sword, not reaching it and Aragorn gave it to him, Boromir placing it on his chest smiling. Shakiiya now noticed movement at the corner of her eye and saw Legolas, who now hurried to the scene. Only to freeze for surprise as saw Boromir, him now taking slow steps forward. His face dropped by sorrow. Shakiiya took in a breath and turned her eyes back down to Boromir.

"I would have followed you, my brother", he complied, then struggling more for breath. "My captain… My King."

"Aragorn. He is close to the border", Shakiiya said, seeing it, Aragorn then examining Boromir in grief.

But then Boromir turned his eyes finally to Shakiiya, pulling her closer from her left arm he had grasped all this time. Shakiiya met his gaze serene, but sadness in her eyes, placing her right hand on his fingers. Her expression however was questionable.

"To gaze into the eyes of a beautiful woman after a fight of honor…" Boromir now spoke, his voice now completely free from all suffering and his gaze bright. "…is the best way to die…"

Then Boromir surprised the three by leaning up, kissing Shakiiya on the lips. She blinked for confusion, Legolas tilting his head until let his eyes drop, looking away as Aragorn examined the two in wonder. She could taste Boromir's blood during this bittersweet moment she did not how to react to, but then he separated from her, giving Shakiiya one more smile until rested back. Her staring at him now her brows wrinkled, until finally saw life vanish from his light eyes. Boromir had gone.

She sighed and turned, standing up and took a couple steps backwards. Letting her eyes then sweep over their dead comrade once until moved her gaze away again. It hitting on Legolas who was watching her. She couldn't read the expression on his face, but she then only pulled out her sword, sticking it to the ground and bent down. Holding the hilt and placed her forehead against it in respect, saying a prayer in her mind her eyes now closed. And as the Elf's gaze still lingered on her, she shocked him by shedding one tear, it falling slowly down her cheek. She never cried. Not when everyone would see.

Shakiiya had not known that Boromir … had been bearing such feelings for her. Maybe even loved her in his own way without her knowing any of it. And because of that she shed that tear. Not because she grieved over her own broken heart, no, but because she had followed this fellowship not knowing to have caused Boromir to feel something toward her she could've never given him. She had thought him to think of her untrustworthy. She sighed, feeling pity for the man. Aragorn now touched his hand to his own forehead and then his lips in respect, eyes closed until spoke.

"Be at peace… son of Gondor", Aragorn whispered, placing a kiss on his kinman's forehead. Now Gimli walked behind Legolas also to witness the sad event with a frown, as Aragorn then straightened and looked down at Boromir. Shakiiya finished the prayer and stood up, pulling out her sword as gazed down.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower", Aragorn stated. "But he will not return."

Then as he looked forward one tear also fell down his cheek. They had lost another friend and companion.

"He was a good man in his heart", Shakiiya then said, smiling slightly. "He proved himself by winning the darkness within him. Not many are capable for that."

Legolas looked at her again. He hesitated for a moment as wondered should he go to her, but stopped himself. And as his eyes traveled again to Boromir and he remembered the last act he did in this life, he was filled by even greater refusal. So he let it go, them then standing silent their heads bent for a moment. Until Aragorn ordered them to make a stretcher to carry Boromir's body away from the dead Orcs.

They brought Boromir to their camp and placed him into one of the Lórien boats, setting his shield to the prow and his sword in his hands, placing the weapons of the enemies he had fought and won at his feet, which Shakiiya had brought back with her. They would give Boromir a king's funeral. Send him down the falls of Rauros and hoping him to reach the lands of his home, the Elven boat keeping him safe from the fall.

The four comrades stood beside the boat, giving Boromir final look until pushed the vessel into motion, it starting to sail toward the falls. And then Shakiiya sang, one of the songs they sung for the dead in her home. And the men remembered it, as it was the same they had heard at the burial of queen Miyériel. Though now Shakiiya's lone voice was only sadder in its solitude as it guided Boromir all the way, until when they saw the boat fall over the edge and vanish, she stopped. Sighing until walked out of the water back to the shore. Immediately she went to gather her things.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked, walking to her and giving her examining look. Shakiiya sighed again.

"Are you?" she asked back, meeting his gaze. But then she smiled reassuringly. "_I will tell you if I want to cry, as you said I shouldn't do it alone. Isn't that what you said to me?"_

Legolas returned her smile, but his was a little downcast. _"I did"_, he admitted. But then he realized something and hurried to the last remaining boat, pushing it toward the water.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" he exclaimed, but turned to look at his companions as they didn't move.

Shakiiya gazed to the other side, seeing two tiny forms of Hobbit climb the hill into the woods at the other side of the lake. Legolas wrinkled his brows in disbelief as either Aragorn did nothing to go after them. Also only looking after the vanishing Hobbit figures, as tightened Boromir's vambraces around his wrists to respect him.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas then remarked a bit questionably, looking at Aragorn. He looked serious, sighing.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands", he answered simply. Gimli then walked forth looking at his comrades.

"Then it has all been in vain", he remarked in turn. "The fellowship has failed."

Legolas' eyes dropped. But Shakiiya then smiled, walking to the Dwarf.

"It has not all been in vain", she countered. "You have seen the Lady of the Wood, that which if fairest of the all treasures under the mountain! And you, Gimli, have achieved something you kin has only disregarded for centuries as have the Elves…" She now looked up to Legolas. "You have befriendied with one of these Elves", she finished.

Legolas then looked over at Gimli, not being able to hold back small smile. Gimli then smiled too, nodding.

"Aye, I guess you're right lass", he agreed, Shakiiya smirking a little. But then Aragorn continued.

"Everything has indeed not been in vain my friends", he concured, now turning to Legolas and Gimli and putting his hands on their shoulders, looking into their eyes. "Not if we stay true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

Shakiiya smiled again as Gimli placed his own hand on Aragorn's arm, realization visiting Legolas' face. Aragorn then stepped back.

"Leave all that can be spared behind", he recommended, next pushing his long cleaned knife into his belt, lastly looking at his three friends. "We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

Aragorn then dashed into the forest without a word more, Shakiiya exchanging a look with Legolas until was quick to follow after the ranger. Leaving the Elf and Gimli behind. They also looked at each other and Legolas grinned.

"Yes!" Gimli agreed, then running after Shakiiya and Aragorn, who had already vanished from sight. Legolas trailing his steps not but a step or two behind.

And so they started they chase after the Uruks, who had taken their two Hobbit friends. Praying in their hearts that they would reach them in time before anything could happen.


	20. Two Towers

_Phrases written with italics;_ Elvish or Athélèrn/ Khudzul in this chap

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Shakiiya sat on a rock, leaning to her knees and stared at the night sky. They had finally stopped after two days of nearly restless running and tracking the band of Orcs which had taken Merry and Pippin, finding only bunch of messy trails which none of them were worth to place complete faith upon. But which had to do for them to find their friends before anything could happen to them in the hands of those creatures. Or worse.<p>

Thinking this Shakiiya watched the pale moon as it looked back at her, peeking behind the dark clouds as they sailed through the canvas full of stars. She sighed. This would be a beautiful night if she could only enjoy it.

All of a sudden as she straightened she felt a sting and winced, glancing down toward her injured side. Sighing again she placed her hand over the leather covered wound, frowning. It had started to turn worse, and the burning sensation now never stopped. Her side was sensitive to even slight touch, muscles around the cut feeling numb.

"Shakiiya, I brought you some food", Legolas' voice then said and she turned, moving her hand away as faced the Elf, standing. But accidentally she crashed into him so that his elbow pressed against the aching side.

Shakiiya jumped back, holding back the flicker of pain on her face and tried to be casual. But of course the Elf had noticed the way her body jolted the moment he touched her. He looked confused at first, but now was staring at Shakiiya rather suspiciously, measuring, Shakiiya seeing his eyes travel on her side. She put on worry free expression.

"The tooth in my back is making my arm quite jerky tonight", she offered as an excuse, which she could not note did Legolas buy as then changed the subject. "What you brought me?" she asked, then smiling as stepped back to Legolas, seeing the _lembas_ on his hand.

She tilted her head. "Too bad. I would've wished to have some nice venison right now…" she teased, but took the Elven bread with thanks.

Legolas said nothing but only stared at her still suspiciously, until then all of a sudden placed his hand again on her side. Shakiiya let out a moan by the pressure of his fingers, though his touch was quite light. Legolas frowned for confusion until then felt something warm and looked at his fingers, seeing blood. His eyes widened as Shakiiya just sat back on the rock, ignoring his expression which started to show worry, her only eating the bread. Legolas looked at her in slight fright.

"For Eru's sake, you are hurt!" he breathed, now waking Aragorn's attention who was still awake. Gimli was already sound asleep as always.

"What?" Aragorn demanded coming to Legolas' side, now both of them staring at Shakiiya questionably. She ate her bread, not reacting and only looked at them indifferently.

"It is just an ordinary battle wound, which I can manage", she stated, eating the last bite and crossed her legs. "Besides, shouldn't you two be sleeping instead of interrogating me of my small bruises and scratches?"

"Shakiiya…" Legolas said seriously, his brows wrinkled.

He then crouched before her, staring into her eyes for a moment, until saw them soften just an ounce and she sighed. Letting him lift her clothes to reveal one very bad looking, bluish cut on her skin. His face was consumed by worry and he looked up to Shakiiya, now Aragorn leaning forward to touch the wound, Shakiiya making another jolt but stayed calm.

"What on earth could've caused this kind of wound?" he wondered, staring at the cut.

"It was an ordinary Orc sword", Shakiiya stated. Legolas frowned.

"This is no mere battle wound. It looks painful and serious, even not being deep. Why did you not tell us you were hurt?" he asked in turn, even more seriously. Shakiiya looked at him.

"Because I do not need you fuss over about this!" she answered strictly. "I know how to treat it myself, and will be fine in a couple of days at most."

"I do not think so, Shakiiya", Aragorn disagreed. "This wound looks much more different than a usual cut such as this. It will take a long time before you can move without pain, and should rest until this bluish color vanishes."

"What makes the wound blue?" Legolas inquired.

"I do not know."

"It is caused by a venom", Shakiiya told them the answer, surprisingly calm as the men's eyes widened slightly. "The blade I was cut had been poisoned. The venom is lethal, and slowly it starts to devour tissue as let into the bloodstream."

Legolas looked at Aragorn hasty. "We must help her Aragorn!"

"Yes, but how? I do not know any venom which causes this kind of wound", Aragorn replied. Shakiiya sighed bored, standing up.

"Why haven't you bound it yet?" Aragorn then asked, looking after her. Shakiiya went to the fire, throwing more wood in it.

"I haven't had the time. We've been on the move since Rauros", she stated the obvious. Legolas walked toward her.

"Shakiiya, that wound will kill you", he said seriously. "You must rest."

"Legolas is right. I also think that considering the situation as it turned out to be, you Shakiiya shall stay here and find yourself a safe place to rest. It is not good for the wound to spend days exhausting yourself. Immense running will only make the venom flow more effectively", Aragorn concurred.

Shakiiya looked both of them seriously as well, lifting her jaw now clearly annoyed. "No, I will not. I shall continue and hunt down the Orcs who took two of my friends, and shall not even let myself think resting before we have them back safe and sound!" she retorted. The men frowned.

"Shakiiya be reasonable", Legolas begged. Shakiiya stared into the fire nonchalantly.

"I am. I value their lives more than my own", she said simply.

"And if you die on our way to save them, will your death bring anything than sorrow to us who have already lost so much during this quest?" Legolas said back. But then he and Aragorn gasped as Shakiiya whipped around, that dangerous dark flicker in her eyes which no one wanted to face, uttering three mordant words in her tongue. So loudly that it even woke Gimli.

_"Ichmêka coro kemèkchaiya!"_ she exclaimed, staring at them with irritated eyes and her brows drawn into a deep line, folding her arms. They reckoned she had just cursed or something similar. Gimli sat up.

"What is happening?" he asked rubbing his head. Shakiiya now looked at him totally calm, as indifferently as ever.

_"Nothing. Go back to sleep, as we have a long run ahead of us"_, she responded, using suddenly Khudzul none of them had known her to speak. But which exactly because of this reason sounded extremely rough coming from her mouth which so far had spoken only Werston and Elvish.

Shakiiya now left the Dwarf with his astonishment and sat down, leaning to another rock, taking her Elven cloak about to cover herself with it. But Legolas and Aragorn didn't let it go.

"Shakiiya, we ask you to think yourself first", Aragorn continued. "We wish not to lose you too. Legolas is just worried about you, as am I."

Shakiiya didn't look at them but only stared into the fire. But then she lowered her head, closing her eyes.

"I am not an average person to suffer death over wounds such as this. It is in my blood to survive", she answered then, looking up to Legolas. "I am different from you three. I differ even from you Legolas, as you might've already noticed, no matter if we share the same blood of the Elves which flows strongest in me. But because I am nothing like you three, you cannot understand me and my being even if you try. You have never seen anyone like me, and that is why my uniqueness makes you scared. But I tell you to trust me. I know my own strength and limits."

"How can you be so sure?" Legolas asked still, even he understood Shakiiya's words. Her eyes were visited by disbelief.

"I said this venom to be lethal to the one who gets it into their systems", she said. "But to me it is not. As I have once been poisoned by the same animal the venom is from and survived. That means my body has resistance to it, and I know how to treat the wound to heal. I will not die for this, I promise that to you."

Aragorn and Legolas shared gazes with Shakiiya. Her face was frank, and they did believe her then.

"What animal you mean?" Aragorn queried interested. "As I said, I have never seen this poison used before, and it made me wonder."

"It is called _Erichnébeth_, which directly means…" Shakiiya started, but Legolas cut her off.

"Desert snake", he specified, locking gazes with surprised Shakiiya. But then she nodded and looked confused after a moment.

"It is a black snake which still lives in the deserted plains behind our village, the ones you saw. But they have become very rare, and myself was bit by one over three thousand years ago! I do not understand how those Orcs could've found them and taken their poison into use, as my tribe also has a great difficulty to find them", she continued, leaving all of them thoughtful.

"It is the same snake we saw to be used during the _Rakshâmmen_", Aragon stated. Shakiiya nodded in consent.

"Are you hurt, lass?" Gimli now cut in with a question, Shakiiya lifting her gaze. She smiled and waved her hand.

"It is no big deal", she reassured. But Legolas gave her a sharp gaze.

"You mean having poison inside you, which shall melt your flesh not being a big deal? You never cease to amaze me I find", he remarked, surprisingly then leaving the matter as it was and walked away.

Shakiiya looked somewhat irritated, but soon closed her eyes and slept, until came the moment when Aragorn woke them to continue.

* * *

><p>They ran under the bright daylight, Shakiiya and Aragorn at the front surveying the landscape to see where the tracks of the Orcs led. When even such as skillful tracker as Aragorn was at loss, Shakiiya found the right way seeing something he could not, and often ran faster than the others even she had a fresh wound on her side.<p>

Many days this continued, and the men really started to believe her words that she was able to handle the wound and was healing. But their thoughts always made a turn in doubt as they noticed her to have mood swings. Probably caused by the unavoidable pain she felt every moment in her body. And if one of them dared to try to help her walk, or in any way offered a supporting hand to her, she might've even shoved them away roughly with her staff. She snapped at them more often too, and the men had to be very careful with their words not to get into her bad side and make her angry. As truth to be told, no one wanted to get into the bad side of Shakiiya. Especially now when she figuratively was like a wounded animal, which could easily attack if one wouldn't be watchful enough.

But the main reason why the three found it so hard to believe her assurances to be true came to light always at night when they stopped for a short rest, and when they often watched Shakiiya to treat the cut. And it looked worse day by day.

"I don't quite understand how such a strong fighter as you lass let yourself to be crazed by an Orc!" Gimli stated one night, sitting next to Shakiiya who was removing her upper shirt, now wearing only her top. The Dwarf gasped as saw the wound from close range when Shakiiya opened the bandage.

Today it had turned from blue to sickly reddish, looking infected. Her skin was purple around the wound's edges and sour. Even small touch set her side on fire but she never complained, saying it was completely normal progress as her companions stared at the wound in horror, it worsening every time they saw it.

"It was when Boromir got shot", Shakiiya said, throwing the old bandages into the fire. "I was distracted and one Uruk came straight at me. I had enough luck to get only this as a memento of it."

Gimli silenced. The men now watched again as Shakiiya took a package from her bag, folded open the cloth and took three peculiar looking leaves and crushed them into a paste. She then went to the small fountain flowing down the cliff, wetted a new cloth and cleansed the wound carefully, holding back winces. The men didn't even see a muscle twitch on her face.

"Are you sure you'll be alright lass?" Gimli inquired, eyeing at the wound suspiciously. "That looks rather painful."

"And it is", Shakiiya told the truth, then lifting another kind of leaf from the package for him to see. "That is why I use this. It lessens the swallowing and pain quite effectively either by eating or placed directly onto the wound, that way having a stronger effect in less time."

Shakiiya handed the leaves for the others to examine them in interest, as she then turned serious again, now twirling around.

"I guess now is the time…" she said to herself, now taking one of her knives out. "I suggest you look the other way. This isn't a wonderful sight what I'm about to do."

Legolas wrinkled his brows. "What do you mean…?" he asked. But got the answer soon as he and two other men now saw Shakiiya walk to the fire and hold the blade of the knife in the flames for a minute. And after she had then cooled the weapon in the stream of water, she calmly stuck the thin blade onto the wound without a hesitation. Cutting the somewhat closed bruise open, fresh blood of course now flowing out. Legolas frowned looking at her in disbelief.

"Shakiiya", he stated horrified, seeing her now make a face and she uttered the first sound of pain so far, now lowering the blade after finishing cutting the wound open.

"What in the Eru's name are you doing?" Legolas demanded and walked over to her, staring as Shakiiya only sighed deeply placing the knife on the rock, meeting his eyes briefly.

"I have to get the venom out", she answered matter-of-factly. "It has to be done little by little, if I do not wish to die for bloodloss. This has to be done, trust me."

Legolas understood. But still he looked hesitant as now followed Shakiiya lean to left, squeezing her side around the cut with a strong gasp, black liquid starting to seep out from the wound with blood. The poison was coming out just as she said. Legolas looked away as he couldn't bear to see it.

Shakiiya stood there three minutes or so, until finally straightened sighing, returning to her earlier spot and cleaned the wound again, taking the paste and now covered the open wound with it, it soon closing. Gimli followed this in astonishment.

"The procedures of healing of your kin seem quite interesting!" he mused, Shakiiya giving him a glance. "Would you explain how that what you did works in theory?"

"The venom circles around the bloodstream, but it gathers back around the wounded area in small portions", Shakiiya explicated, now receiving one of the leaves which discreased the pain from Gimli, and placed it on the paste into the wound. Lastly she lifted a clean bandage, starting to wrap it around her lower torso.

"As I said, it has to be drained out of the system in small portions. Not everything can be drained out at once. This plant I used to make the paste heals, but it also gathers the venom back under the wound more effectively, that way working just as wished. But in order to get the venom out, the wound has to be opened repeatedly. And it is not painless and comfortable to anyone, but a necessity in order to survive. And that is what mostly causes the pain."

"But does not that other plant stop the pain?" Legolas asked.

"No. This wound is quite tricky and if not treated right, it'll worsen in fast speed killing very quickly. But the pain the treatment creates is too strong to be overwhelmed by any plant."

Legolas looked thoughtful, but he had pity in his eyes. She was going through such pain then? He still thought it wasn't a good idea to let her continue the journey with a wound like that. But she had not yet showed any signs of weakening…

"How very peculiar!" Gimli breathed then after Shakiiya had stopped.

Shakiiya now bound the ends of the bandages, making a small gasp as the cloth closed around the wound tightly. Then she only strapped on her jacket and packed the healing supplies into her bag. But with all the time heavier hearts the companions would watch her do this still many times.

* * *

><p>Three days still passed, and they kept on going by the same routine. Running till the moment their bodies could not go on any longer, and they had to take a short break. Well mostly Aragorn and Gimli were the ones in need for rest as Shakiiya and Legolas seemed to never run out energy, even though Legolas was wary of Shakiiya's welfare. During the days she seemed normal, but at nights as she repeated the same painful healing procedure it made him feel anxious. He had never borne to see anyone close to him in any kind of pain.<p>

"Their pace has quickened", Aragorn said suddenly, laying on the ground his head against the rocky terrain as listened. "They must've caught our sent. Hurry!" he now urged to the others lower down, dashing forward himself.

Gimli had been left behind a little as tiredness had started to take over him, Legolas trying to cheer him up from time to time. Shakiiya was running at the pace of the Dwarf, but had now gone forward all the way up the hill Aragorn had stopped. Legolas arrived next to her gazing after the man, then looking back.

"Come on, Gimli!" he called.

He glanced at Shakiiya and noticed her suddenly look more tired than he had ever seen her. Or so he reckoned, even she stood straight her posture excellent. Not showing any signs of weariness detectable in any other way. He then ignored his suspicions and continued to run after Aragorn.

Shakiiya let out a laugh as saw Gimli heave himself over a rock, leaning on his axe.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell…" he groaned huffing, then forcing himself into run. Shakiiya sent an encouraging look to him.

"Come Gimli!" she too called smiling, waiting the Dwarf before dashed into her light stepped run, soon reaching Legolas.

"What would I give to run like an Elf at the moment!" Gimli mumbled, but continued stubbornly forward.

Long way they ran, over the views of plains and hills. Usually extremely quick Shakiiya then started to slow down from time to time, this being noted only by Legolas as the discrease in her speed was only a fraction. But still as he kept on glancing behind to see was Gimli still behind them, he gave Shakiiya examining glances as well. But always after that she sprung forward, soon matching Aragorn's steps as if sensing the Elf's suspicions, proving them wrong.

But all of a sudden Shakiiya stopped, staring to the ground. "Aragorn!" she called and the man stopped on his tracks, coming back to her and seeing an glittering object at their feet. He crouched to hold it in his hand, getting surprised as he in fact recognized it.

Shakiiya smiled. It was a brooch from the same kind of Elven cloak they wore!

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall", Aragorn stated, then looking thoughtful. "Well spotted. Myself I would've only ran past, as my thoughts were so fixated on our prey."

Shakiiya's face faltered a bit but she smiled. Legolas now ran to them and Aragorn showed the leaf buckle to the Elf.

"They yet may be alive", he remarked, Aragorn standing.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come", he urged again as they together sped forward, getting strength from the new information that their distance to the Uruks grew smaller. Shakiiya was about to follow them, but then heard a groan and saw Gimli roll down a hill they had just lowered, appearing behind a boulder. She let out a laugh.

"Come Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas' voice shouted hearteningly, as he turned around to give the Dwarf a look. Shakiiya smirked sideways due the expression on Gimli's face as he huffed for exhaustion.

"I am wasted on cross-country! We Dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" he exclaimed back, now jogging past Shakiiya. He saw her smile and gave her odd look.

"What is so funny lass?" he snapped irritated, Shakiiya only shaking her head.

"You, but nothing really."

They now climbed a new hill, Gimli still far behind them. And as they arrived on top of it they could see wide new plains and lands open before their eyes. Grassy areas being surrounded by boulder formations here and there. Shakiiya smiled and stepped on the edge of the hill, jumping down and ran to the next ledge of it which led down toward the plains. She knew this land.

"Rohan, home of the Horse-Lords", Aragorn agreed with her memories, also gazing over the wasteland, but then turning a bit more serious. "There is something strange at work here", he continued. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

Shakiiya then thought a moment. She returned to the others, leaning on her staff. "Is not Saruman involved with the strange happenings right here at Rohan?" she asked. Aragorn met her eyes and nodded.

"That is what Gandalf was afraid of yes. But even if we do not know for sure, we need to be careful", Aragorn answered looking past Shakiiya. Legolas then ran to the ledge Shakiiya had just stood on a moment ago. "Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn now shouted his question, Legolas peering to the horizon.

"The Uruks turn northeast!" he exclaimed, then his eyes widening for realization. "They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman", Aragorn repeated thoughtfully, looking down until lifted his gaze to his female companion. "Your hunch was right, Shakiiya. It seems those Orcs did not come from Mordor, but from Saruman's lair. That would explain their change of course."

Shakiiya turned suddenly thoughtful. Then… had it been Saruman who attacked her tribe and not Sauron? She did not understand. Only Mithrandir of all Wizards knew of their existence, so how would Saruman the Wise be aware of Athélèrn? And why would he pretend to have sent the Orcs in the name of the Dark Lord to ask Shakiiya's tribe to join in alliance with the Black Land? She shook her head, until Aragorn's hand on her shoulder and his whizzing figure running past her woke her from her ponderings.

"Let us continue, Shakiiya!" Aragorn shouted, Shakiiya then nodding and she took off after her companions. Gimli letting out a frustrated sigh, as he had just managed to catch up with her before she dashed forth again.

They now ran down the hill, continuing their pursuit on the steady ground. They were not far behind the Uruks as Aragorn had said. But still at some point Legolas went to Aragorn.

"We should let Shakiiya rest for a while. She has not stopped since yesterday morning", he prompted worried. But Aragorn didn't lessen his speed, glancing at Shakiiya who wasn't far behind them.

"No. I am as worried as you, Legolas, but so am I wary of our little Hobbit friends. I know Shakiiya would agree with me, and as long as she says nothing against, we shall continue", he answered, Legolas looking down briefly as well knowing this to be true. But still couldn't stop doubt troubling him.

"Have you noticed?" Legolas then inquired. "No matter what she says, her reflexes aren't not so quick anymore, and her face is paler."

Aragorn nodded. "Yes. But as said, as long as she says she is able to continue we won't stop."

Legolas then stayed quiet for a while, hoping that Shakiiya wouldn't indeed go overboard with herself. That she did know her body's limits and would not cross them, drive herself into extremes. He stole a glance at her until concentrated on their pursuit again.

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe!" Gimli was ordering himself, now surprisingly running almost at the same pace with the rest though let out a tired sigh.

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them!" Legolas stated instead in awe, as they again increased their speed to catch the Orcs for the horror of poor Gimli.

"Could they be aware of us tracking them?" Shakiiya asked, running over a small cliff. Legolas looked thoughtful.

"I do not know. It is possible if they caught our scent."

"But how is this even possible?" Shakiiya questioned, looking at Legolas briefly. "Orcs do not wander under sunlight. But still these are much bigger and stronger than average ones!" She then thought a moment. "Could they be very own creations of this said White Wizard, Saruman? I do not understand why he would give any assistance to the forces of Mordor according to what my kin has learnt about him. And why he would attack my village?"

"People change", Legolas stated, after a quick surprise due Shakiiya's last phrase. "Even more easily that one could believe. But are you sure it was Saruman who attacked your village and not Sauron? After all, the Orcs named themselves being the reprensatives of the Dark Lord, and not the tower of Orthanc."

"No. But what I am sure that those creatures were the same ones we are now chasing, and that they bore the White Hand on them", Shakiiya answered serious. "But this confuses me. I truly do not understand why Saruman would have sent those Orcs to annihilate my tribe."

"If Saruman truly is assisting the Black Land in this war as Gandalf suspected", Legolas replied after thought a moment, leaping over a rock. "…he might've done it under the orders of Sauron. Make him destroy your village, if you would not take side with Him."

Shakiiya nodded briskly, looking down. "You may be right."

After a while they had now come to a veld, and Legolas looked suddenly delighted. "Ah! This scent of green!" he breathed suddenly. "It wins the long sleep! Let us run!"

"Light feet maybe run quickly here", Aragorn said behind him after hearing his remark. "Quicker than Orcs with iron boots. Now we have a chance to shorten their advantage!"

They did not pause to rest the next night either, except for the short moment when Shakiiya and Aragorn concentrated on finding the fresh tracks of their quarry. More than once had small herd separated from the main troupe, almost sending them on false tracks. But they managed to always find the right path.

During these pauses however, were they very short or not, there were indeed small traces of Shakiiya's slowly growing exhaustion. As for example when she casually took support from her staff, it sank a little deeper to the ground than usually.

Finally the dawn came. Shakiiya stopped to gaze at the blood red sun rising, coloring the sky with its crimson glow as Aragorn passed her, not giving it much attention.

"A red sun rises", Legolas stated, as well stopping to give the peculiar sun a knowing look. "Blood has been spilled this night."

His eyes now drifted to Shakiiya who still was staring at the sun in thoughts, now actually her hand on her side. Her hair was even redder under the direct rays of the rising fiery sun, making her locks blowing in the wind look like fire as well. But then he spotted a familiar bird after such a long time flying past the bright shimmer.

"It's Khôr", he stated again gazing up, Shakiiya then also seeing her falcon circle above their heads, after breaking free from her memories of the last blood stained sun she had seen. Khôr shrieked.

"Legolas, Shakiiya, Gimli! We must not delay!" Aragorn's voice shouted then, and Shakiiya stopped gazing at her bird after a quick smile. Now turning and continuing running side by side with Legolas. This time Khôr followed, and never left his mistress' side again.

About two hours later they jogged to a field, Aragorn once again crouching to examine the ground. But then Shakiiya looked up alert.

"Something's coming", she told them, the men looking at her questionable.

"How do you know that?" Aragorn asked and Shakiiya pointed at Khôr, it now making dashes through the air and shrieked, sometimes flying higher and dropped down until flew again back up.

"Khôr sees something", she explained. "That is how he acts on a hunt. When the prey approaches, that is the way he tells about it."

"Is it the Orcs?" Gimli questioned lifting his axe. Shakiiya frowned as thought.

"No, because I do not believe them to have suddenly turned around in danger to be meet with their trackers", Aragorn said.

"Except if _rohirrim_ were to chase them back", Legolas pointed out.

"_Rohirrim_ doesn't usually come this far away from their main territory", Aragorn answered.

But then they heard a quiet neigh. Khôr shrieked in the skies, making another dash so quickly its wings flashed that familiar silver. Then Shakiiya gasped as he suddenly pulled back, obviously trying to avoid something from hitting him. She took a step forward, following her friend in sudden worry as it made other dodges to the sides, then finally flying away. Shakiiya whistled, frowning deeper.

"Someone tried to shoot the bird!" Gimli noted as they all had followed Khôr with their eyes, now them being able to hear approaching rumble making the ground shake. Khôr swooped over their heads but stayed in the air, though flew low to avoid being shot once more.

Aragorn stared at the top of the hill in front of them and then waved, running behind one huge boulder which was situated at the right side of them. Others followed his lead by hiding as did Khôr, starting to circle them again. Gimli gave him irritated look.

"You bird is revealing us!" he said. "Shakiiya, would you control your beast as it seems to circle there without guidance?"

Shakiiya then lifted her arm, Khôr coming obediently to sit on it. And then they waited, the rumbling increasing as something indeed approached them with great speed. And in great number.

"Riders", Aragorn realized. "Many riders are coming to our way carried by quick horses."

"True. It is too bad we cannot sent Khôr up again and then see through his eyes who are they, as bird eyes are even better than mine", Legolas said. He smiled at the hawk and he started to stare at the Elf, letting out small yelp.

Soon the gallop of countless hooves arrived and four companions saw many men on horses ride past them as Aragorn had said, hundreds of such men with so great speed that they did not spot them hiding behind the rock. And then they were somewhat relieved as they recognized the proud group of men indeed as _rohirrim_. Aragorn then stood up first after meeting Legolas' eyes, then walking forth from their shelter.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" he exclaimed after the horsemen, them immediately bringing their horses around by the signal of the man riding at front and returned.

The four soon were confused as they circled them, Khôr flying off Shakiiya's arm when the men closed in on them, until the companions were completely surrounded by the Men of Rohan. Spears now pointed toward them. Then one of the men rode forward.

"What business does an Elf, a Man, a Dwarf and…" The man asked his voice severe, but he hesitated a moment as gazed at Shakiiya, who was so peculiar looking to the eyes of these Men of Rohan that their leader was lost with his words. Though Shakiiya as met this man's eyes, still reckoned to see faint flicker of recognition under that confusion he presented. But his pause was short.

"…_you woman_ have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

The man now stared at the four in turns, his hard expression not faltering at all. Gimli then stepped forth.

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine!" he answered, leaning on his axe. The man looked at him a bit bewildered for his boldness, in clear irritation, until gave his spear to one of his men and jumped down from his saddle. Stepping toward Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, _Dwarf_, if it stood but a little higher from the ground", he responded threateningly, staring into Gimli's eyes.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas then exclaimed, lifting his bow with notched arrow to point at the man amazingly fast, glaring at him. Shakiiya gave him strict denying look as the spears closed in, one of them poking accidentally at her side.

_"Hurrén"_, she stated under her breath, holding back a gasp as Aragorn then pushed the bow away, giving the Elf a remarkable look. Gimli let out a breath of relief.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn", Aragon said, then pointing at Legolas and Gimli. "This is Gimli son of Glóin, and Legolas of the Woodland realm."

The man's eyes then turned to Shakiiya suspicious. "And you woman?" he asked, once more searching her strange outfit and weapons. "Under which rock have you crawled out?"

"That rock isn't actually so small for you to not know of it I reckon, Man of Rohan", Shakiiya countered and made an Elven greet. "In the memories of your forefathers lies the answer to your question. But I shall ease your wonder. My name is Shakiiya. And I am a warrior of the tribe Athélèrn, my Lord."

"I do not like the way you look", the man answered bluntly, examining Shakiiya from head to toe. "Too much has there been strange people wandering about our lands. And I do not like the way the sight of you, woman of Athélèrn, makes me feel…"

Legolas wrinkled his brows about to move, but stopped as Shakiiya put a hand on his arm, lifting her jaw.

"I have nothing against you", she said seriously. "Regardless of the fact that one of you tried to shoot my dearest of friends."

The man looked suddenly confused. Until then he saw Khôr fly over, now landing on Shakiiya's shoulder, starting to peer at himself.

"That is your bird?" he questioned. Shakiiya gave him affirmative look, as the man then narrowed his eyes. "Yes, we tried to shoot it, as this morning it tried to steal some of our well earned prey", he continued.

Shakiiya gave surprised look to Khôr. "Forgive him, my Lord", she bidded, meeting the man's eyes. "He has flown long way here and was hungry."

The man didn't answer. Just stared at Shakiiya's face which reminded very much of Elves, but he could see some feautures of Men in it. Maybe small, but still bafflingly visible.

"We are friends of Rohan. And of Théoden, your king!" Aragorn then reassured after the pause in the main conversation. The man now gazed down suddenly somewhat downcast.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe", he said back, now removing his helmet, the long horse tail attached to it whipping in the air due the movement. "Not even his own kin."

Shakiiya glanced around as the spears were now lifted, giving them again space to breathe more freely, the men who met her eyes gasping.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands", the man with long straw blonde hair said, facing the four travelers. "My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we were banished."

The man then leant closer to them a hint of gloomy smile on his lips. "The White Wizard is cunning", he stated. "He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets…"

He then gazed at the men, lastly directing the most suspicious look at Shakiiya who didn't react. Just met his measuring gaze serene, surprisingly not even directing a slight glare at the man. Legolas' stare instead turned hard.

"We are no spies", Aragorn reassured once more, before his friend could act again without thinking. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward from across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive. "

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night", the man answered after thinking a brief moment.

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them!?" Gimli then asked intensely, the man giving him odd look due the name and his sudden enthusiasm mixing worry and hope. The man glanced at Legolas in confusion, until turned to Aragorn.

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes", Aragorn specified. Shakiiya saw the answer form the man's face now, and her heart was shadowed by premonition.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them", the man said back, shaking his head a little and his tone now turning less serious, shocking the comrades. Shakiiya looked at the man, taking a step forward as he now pointed a pillar of smoke rising at the distance behind him.

"You have killed them?" she asked, meeting the man's eyes. He tilted his head as could not answer.

"Dead?" Gimli stated, the man now glancing at these strangers and seeing their grief, nodding.

"I am sorry", the man said. Legolas looked down in disbelief, putting his hand on Gimli's shoulder comforting, as Aragorn only stared forward for a while. The man then thought a moment, a sorry look on his face until whistled.

"Hasufel! Arod!" he called, and immediately two horses hurried forth, other being light white horse with grey spots as the other next to Aragorn was brown.

Legolas took a hold of the light ones reins, the horse turning his head and looked at Khôr on Shakiiya's shoulder. He let out a neigh, Khôr shrieking and flapping his wings as a response. The man of Rohan gave the animals odd look until continued.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell", he then spoke, putting his helmet back on and quickly rose back on the saddle. He received back his spear, but turned his head to give the four travelers one more look.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands…" The man then looked up from the four strangers to the sky. Shakiiya now stepped forth.

"Will you not tell us your name, as we have shared you ours?" she asked politely, the man staring at her for a moment deliberating her request, then giving in.

"Éomer, son of Éomund, leader of _rohirrim_ and the third Marshal of Riddermark", he revealed, Shakiiya smiling slightly with a polite nod, which he did answer until whipped his head around.

"We ride north!" he commanded, gazing behind over his men. And without a delay they were on the move, the whole group passing the companions and leaving them stand alone. Immediately then Khôr jumped up and started to fly toward the smoke.

"Let us follow Khôr", Aragorn urged, climbing on the back of the brown horse Hasufel, as Legolas jumped on Arod, pulling Gimli with him even though he did put up quite a mumble against of riding a horse.

"Come Shakiiya, you shall ride with me!" Aragorn said extending his hand. But Shakiiya shook her head, glancing at Gimli.

"Gimli is right. Horses are not for riding, but to roam free from the burden of a rider! And so I shall run, as that way I have traveled so far and still will", she said, starting to indeed run without a word more. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a look until let it go, following her on horses.


	21. Chapter 21

_Phrases written with italics;_ Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Shakiiya was still faster than the other three even on foot, and she reached the still smoldering pile of charred corpses after a half hour of running. Shakiiya now stopped and she looked at a head of an Uruk which had been pierced by a spear, stuck on the ground as a warning.<p>

She staggered once as her fast speed came to an abrupt end, but then grief filled her heart as she then slowly walked forward between the weapons and pieces of armors which had been tossed on the ground. Others now jumped down from the saddle including Gimli, he almost falling while doing so. He then hurried to dig the pile with his axe as Aragorn walked to pick up an arrow, his back turned to the pile.

Legolas gazed at the still hot pyre in disbelief and sadness, Shakiiya sighing and she closed her eyes. Oh, poor Merry and Pippin. She already missed their cheerful company, and completely out of the blue that poem they had told her in Lórien returned in her mind as a bittersweet memory. She sighed again and opened her eyes, leaning on her staff.

"Look", Gimli then said and turned, lifting a small sheath of a Noldorin dagger. Shakiiya frowned. "It's one of their wee belts", Gimli finished, now sorrow in his voice too.

Shakiiya directed a sad look at Aragorn who let out frustrated yell, kicking an Orc helmet out of his way and fell on his knees defeated. Legolas was saying a prayer to the two Hobbits in Elvish, his eyes also closed.

"We failed them", Gimli breathed.

Shakiiya bowed her head, Legolas then taking a step toward her and placed a hand on her back. But after a short moment Shakiiya then walked away silent, passing the pile of bodies. She could not watch it anymore thinking Merry and Pippin were somewhere under those torched, horrid Uruk carcasses. They had not deserved such end.

Her gaze then rose, seeing Khôr who was circling above her. But then the bird made her frown this time for confusion, as he flew farther away toward the forest which spread right next to them. Fangorn, was it? It had been so long since she ventured these lands… But still what was peculiar was that she saw the hawk now do the exact same thing above that gloomy forest as he did while hunt, dashing and turning in the air dramatically until then flew back. Twirling around his mistress and shrieked, eventually landing in front of Shakiiya.

Shakiiya stared at Khôr, then seeing him scratch the ground with his nails. And then as he turned to look at her, he let out a commanding shriek again flapping his wings. Shakiiya took a step forward, walking to the bird who jumped forward now turning his head.

_"What are you telling me Khôr?"_ she asked in Athélèrn, staring at the ground until saw marks. Yes, clear marks and they weren't that old either. She crouched, surveying the area, Legolas giving her a wondering look from the distance.

"A Hobbit lay here", Aragorn's voice then said all of a sudden, not grieved but fully alert, and all other three turned to look at him questionable. Aragorn was touching the soil next to him with his fingers as was Shakiiya a little farther away, him then stretching forward. "…and the other."

Shakiiya circled around still crouched. Khôr shrieked again impatiently and Aragorn looked at the bird in turn, an idea forming in his head. He then stood up.

"They crawled", he continued, now following those tracks he had noticed, which led straight to there where Shakiiya was. She followed him with her eyes as he made his way to her. "…Their hands were bound", he went on, now kneeling next to Shakiiya and lifting a piece of cut rope in his hands. He stared at it as Khôr shrieked now in consent, jumping one more time toward the forest. Aragorn glanced at him, seeing his meaning.

"The bonds were cut… they ran over here… they were followed", Aragorn then explicated again standing up, staring at the soil as was walking forward. Shakiiya stood up also and exchanged a look with Legolas, as all three of them now followed Aragorn. He then started to run.

"Tracks lead away from the battle!" he exclaimed, then stopping as if hitting a wall, staring at the gloomy forest now suddenly unfolding in front of him. "…into Fangorn forest", he finished. Khôr sat now on a tree branch and examined them, looking rather self-important for an animal, as had led them there in his own opinion.

"Fangorn", Gimli breathed. "What madness drove them in there?"

"Fear of death", Shakiiya offered. "And instinct to run."

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged looks. "This must be the most confusing riddle we have come across so far", Legolas mused. "Bound prisoner manages to escape not only from the Orcs but from riders surrounding them."

"What about the Orc Aragorn?" Shakiiya questioned now and looked at the man. "The one which you said to have followed Merry and Pippin. Is it dead, or has it gone to the forest after them?"

"How do you know it was an Orc and not a Man?" Gimli questioned. Shakiiya lifted a brow.

"Pippin and Merry were captured for a reason, as they were not killed at the falls of Rauros. I saw it, they were just thrown on the Uruks' shoulders like packages and taken away. So I reckon only an Orc would've tried to follow and capture them alive, as otherwise we would've indeed found Hobbit blood right there where you are standing if it would've been a Man. Éomer said him and his men to have slaughtered every Orc there was last night. So I think not even them would've been speared by _rohirrim_, especially after their attempt to flee. And the _rohirrim_ did not seem to remember to have seen even a single Hobbit."

Others thought about this, and it made sense. Aragorn then lifted his eyes.

"And when it comes to the Orc, Shakiiya, if it followed the Hobbits all the way to the edge of Fangorn, it must've survived. There are tracks leading right inside the forest, and they have not been left by a Hobbit. So I think it is still alive."

"Then we must hurry and find the Hobbits before it finds them", Legolas urged. Aragorn agreed.

* * *

><p>"How is your wound?" Legolas asked from Shakiiya, as they walked along the path that had started from the entrance to the forest of Fangorn. She exchanged a look with him.<p>

"Killing me", she said truthfully meaning the pain, answering with black humor which though did not amuse the Elf at fist. But she still now smiled. "But I'll survive", she added, to soothe Legolas' inner reaction after seeing concern from his eyes.

Legolas smiled back, but not so genuinely as he didn't quite believe her words. Now he truly noticed her face being paler than before even under the dim light of Fangorn. Shakiiya's left arm then made the familiar twitch, her right hand pressing against the shoulder as she stretched it, but stopped quickly due the pain the movement caused to emanate from the wounded side. She wanted to shout out for annoyance.

Legolas then started to listen. All around them he heard whispers, some angry some friendly but weak and full of suffering, and he looked at Shakiiya to see did she hear the same. But he now only saw her stand still her eyes closed, leaning to her staff again. As long as she then gasped awake from her daze, gazing around in doubt and bewilderment.

"You hear that?" she asked him, Legolas then smiling. He nodded.

"Yes."

Shakiiya then sniffed the air, feeling the tint of copper in her nose. "I smell blood", she informed, turning more serious in a second. And indeed Gimli now walked to her left side and saw some black liquid on the leaves of a plant, dipping his finger in it and tasted it. Shakiiya watched him spit.

"Orc blood", he specified.

Shakiiya nodded and continued forward, her eyes surveying the surrounding forest carefully. Aragorn jumped over a small still river, Legolas and Gimli following as Shakiiya then hopped onto a old tree, walking the same way after the men but above the ground. They continued as long as Aragorn again came to a halt, crouching. Legolas glanced around and saw Shakiiya still stand on the tree, making her own observations.

"These are strange tracks", Aragorn stated in wonder, staring at the big marks before his eyes, as if something very heavy and big would've walked around that small square they were standing at. Shakiiya jumped to a higher branch and leant forward, seeing some broken sprigs and more tracks leading to the left.

"And they continue here!" she exclaimed, looking down at Aragorn and nodded toward the direction the tracks were reaching. But then she heard again the whispers and the tree she stood on started to screech, as if stretching.

"The air is so close in here", Gimli noted, also glancing around maybe a bit careful as walked after Legolas. Legolas instead looked thoughtful.

"This forest is old", he remarked. "Very old. So old that it almost makes me feel myself young again, and I haven't felt like that ever since my journey with you children started. It is old… and full of memory. And anger… Still here I could've been happy if had arrived during the time of peace."

"I suppose", Gimli said. "You are a Wood-Elf, even all the Elves are odd folk."

Shakiiya then jolted as even greater screech of the trees now filled the air, starting all of a sudden and she actually felt the tree move under her feet. She looked at it amazed, smoothing its bark as Gimli let out a nervous sound and lifted his axe, ready to strike.

"The trees are speaking to each other!" Legolas breathed and whipped around, also gazing at the old forms of trunks in awe. Shakiiya now jumped down and walked to the other side of the clearing, her eyes directed up.

"And they are moving", she said, touching another tree with her fingers. "As if we would've woken them from a deep slumber."

Gimli didn't look happy at all by her remark.

"Gimli!" Aragorn then called quietly as saw the Dwarf turn from one side to another, his axe ready to be used. Aragorn gestured with his hand. "Lower your axe!"

Reluctantly Gimli obeyed, Shakiiya then smiling at him amused.

"Oh", he stated.

"Do not fear them", Shakiiya said meeting the Dwarf's gaze. "Never once have I been hurt by these trees since I once traveled trough here. Thy can tell you many interesting stories of old, if you only know how to listen."

"I only hear screeching", Gimli answered indifferently. "And what's with the talking as if they were people? They are trees!"

"They have feelings my friend", Legolas now cut in, looking at the Dwarf in turn somewhat gentle look in his eyes mixed with excitement. "The Elves begun it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees", Gimli scoffed dumbfounded. Shakiiya smirked at Legolas due the Dwarf's expression.

"What do trees have to talk about, hm?" Gimli asked as walked forward again, glancing at the trunks as passed them. "Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?"

Gimli had once again been left behind. Legolas then fixated his eyes forward, seeing something with his sharp vision and turned serious as Shakiiya felt suddenly a strange, but somewhat familiar presence. And it wasn't any of the trees.

_"Aragorn something's out there!"_ Legolas warned in Elvish, striding forward as hurried a little farther away. Shakiiya looked at him and walked closer to him, also gazing into the dark forest but saw nothing. Though with her mind's eye she knew something or someone was approaching.

_"What do you see?"_ Aragorn queried, as well in Elvish, peering over the Elf's shoulder. There was then a realization on Legolas' face as Shakiiya stiffened.

The presence was immense, strong. Full of power and wisdom and it was old, but how old Shakiiya couldn't tell. But either way it froze her to her spot.

"The White Wizard approaches", Legolas now whispered in common tongue, glancing behind himself remarkably.

Gimli turned serious and he exchanged a look with Shakiiya, who slowly wrapped her hands around the staff. The presence was near, Shakiiya feeling it coming right behind her. Aragorn looked down.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us", Aragorn prompted looking at Legolas, then also placing his hand on the hilt of his sword, pulling it out a couple of inches. Legolas drew his bow, letting his fingers sweep over the feathers of his notched arrow. "We must be quick", Aragorn whispered.

Shakiiya closed her eyes, examining the strange power lurking around the square now. It bothered her, because she was sure she knew it. But she had never met Saruman the Wise before. Or this presence was not either so… But then as Aragorn whipped around, Legolas and Gimli following their weapons at hand, Shakiiya realized her eyes snapping open. She had known that presence all her life. Now it was only mightier than before.

"Don't!" she exclaimed, but too late as her companions were about to attack. But then a blinding white light started to shine behind Shakiiya's back and someone deflected the companion's attacks, Gimli's axe flying to the side, Legolas' arrow being flung back at him from the bow before even leaving it, and Aragorn's sword turning red as it heated. Him having to drop it on the ground. Shakiiya let out a breath.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits", a low voice now started to speak, and Shakiiya turned her eyes wide. The others only peered against the light serious.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked.

"They passed this way. The day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the voice continued.

"Come on Shakiiya, kill the Wizard!" Gimli then said encouragingly, as she was the only one left with a weapon. But she did no such thing.

Instead she now shocked her companions by dropping down on her knees, bowing deeply, mumbling something in her language her hand over her heart.

"Why do you bow to Saruman?!" Gimli demanded in disbelief. "Kill him when he still is there to be killed!"

"Who are you?" Aragorn then queried from the figure hidden in middle of the light. "Show yourself!"

And then the light lessened a little, an elderly man stepping forth from it, wearing indeed pure white robes and white staff in his hand. But they were not looking into Saruman's cruel, black irises, but into the blue eyes of wisdom. Gandalf's eyes. And now the men understood in shock Shakiiya's behavior.

She finished mumbling and looked up, sweet smile on her lips. _"Khelóna amârebhênil êloramná"_, she whispered, bowing her head. _"Mithrandir."_

"It cannot be", Aragorn spoke, shaking his head slightly, staring.

"Forgive me", Legolas said in realization, repenting and then dropped on his knees as well, Gimli following his example by bowing. "I mistook you for Saruman."

Shakiiya now rose, examining Gandalf with joy filling her heart. He had returned! As a White Wizard!

"I am Saruman", Gandalf answered. "Or rather Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell", Aragorn stated in disbelief, trying to comprehend why their friend and leader of the quest could be alive.

"Through fire. And water", Gandalf agreed. "On the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth."

Gandalf kept a break, as if remembering this said fight with gloomy expression. "Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside", he continued. "Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead… and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end… I felt life in me again."

Gandalf now leant on his staff, letting his gaze round the four seriously. "I've been sent back… Until my task is done."

Shakiiya smiled. Aragorn stepped to Gandalf. "Gandalf", he did call then, happiness lightening his heart also. But the Wizard gave him slightly odd look.

"Gandalf?" he questioned, until recalled something and lifted his eyes. "Yes… That is what they used to call me", he said, meeting Aragorn's eyes a bit mischievous looking, Aragorn nodding. "Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf", Gimli repeated in joy as well, Gandalf then smiling.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now. At the turn of the tide", Gandalf added.

Both Shakiiya and Legolas smiled again as well, Shakiiya then going to the Wizard. He seemed delighted.

_"Well your highness, I see you are well and unharmed!"_ he stated in Shakiiya's language, turning to her. She smiled and hugged Gandalf unceremoniously, even ignoring the pain in her side completely due the gesture, as the Wizard let out a laugh.

_"Welcome back from the Shadow, Mithrandir"_, Shakiiya said back, as well speaking her native. He nodded.

_"I am glad to be back in fact"_, he replied. But then he turned serious and abruptly started to walk away without explanations, in very Gandalf like manner. The others only followed after him, not any questions asked.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins", the Wizard then said and hid his glowing white robes under a plain grey cloak, as they walked back the path the four companions had used. "We must travel to Edoras with all speed."'

"Edoras!" Gimli exclaimed. "That is no short distance."

"We hear of trouble in Rohan", Aragorn said, walking after Gandalf. "It goes ill with the king."

Gandalf then stopped for a moment.

"You know of the king Théoden, Mithrandir?" Shakiiya stated questionably as again traveled on trees, also stopping with the rest. Gandalf looked up to her and nodded briskly.

"Yes. And what takes power over him won't be easily cured. That is why we must hurry."

"But what of the Hobbits?" Legolas asked. "You seem to have seen them, Gandalf. Were they well?"

"Yes. Better than ever should I say", the Wizard answered. "Worry not you four. Merry and Pippin are in good hands of my friend Treebeard."

"Who is he?" Gimli questioned. But Gandalf's answers to that topic ran out and he said nothing.

"Are we not going to fetch our friends?" Legolas then wondered, again looking at Gandalf.

"No, as that is not your path to follow."

Legolas then directed his gaze on the ground, thinking a moment. "So we are not allowed to see the cheery little Hobbits anymore", he stated, earning a bit annoyed look from the Wizard who wanted to sigh.

"I did not say such", he said back to the Elf walking behind his back, glancing at Legolas over his shoulder. "Who knows? Patience, Master Elf. Go there where you must go and hope! To Edoras! There I am also going."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing", Gimli now stated grimly after snorting. "Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree infested…" he continued, but the rising screech of the trees silenced him. Shakiiya touched the tree she was standing on and gave the Dwarf a warning look.

"As Legolas told you, you should be more considerate with your words", she prompted lifting a brow, then continuing walking. "This one right here wished to squash you, if you keep talking in such rude manner…"

Gimli looked suddenly scared, giving the surrounding trees now apologetic gazes, then smiling a bit. "I mean… charming. Quite charming… forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn", Gandalf now said and turned around to look at Gimli. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years."

Legolas gazed around at the trees looking quite intrigued. Shakiiya smiled as felt the trees tremble for satisfaction. Legolas felt it too and his eyes shined.

"The coming of Merry and Pippin…" Gandalf continued. "…will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"So Shakiiya was right again", Legolas remarked, glancing at her up on the tree. "She said something woke the trees from their slumber. For it to have been our two merry Hobbits…"

"Yes well, hasn't she proved to be quite useful to this quest?" Gandalf asked indifferently. Shakiiya said nothing to this, as was listening the trees' voices like a true Elf would have.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend", Aragorn said looking at Gandalf, who then leant his head toward him questionably. Aragorn smiled. "You still talk in riddles."

They laughed a little together. Gimli again stared up suspiciously at the trees, until Gandalf still continued.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up… and find that they are strong", he said now looking thoughtful, until his eyes widened for a bit.

"Strong?" Gimli repeated, and agreeable screech came from the treetops, him looking nervous again. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fetting, Master Dwarf", Gandalf prompted and pointed at Gimli with his staff, turning away. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact they are far more safe than you are about to be!"

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one", Gimli remarked to himself, while started to follow Aragorn and the said Wizard.

"No, Gimli, he's still the same", Shakiiya said to him, tilting her head. "Just more powerful than before. Take this from a person who has witnessed his grumpiness more than four thousand years in whole."

"And how old were you again lass?" Gimli inquired, Shakiiya smirking mischievously but didn't answer. She then landed next to Gimli, who gave her now a questionable look.

"So, Shakiiya, what did your Half-Elf ears hear the trees tell you about?" he asked again, this time doubting.

Shakiiya smiled and nodded toward him , taking her staff from Legolas who had offered to carry it for a while. She looked amused.

"Actually they talked about you", she responded smirking. "They found it peculiar and quite amusing that a Dwarf from the deepest halls under the darkness of the mountain fears a mere plant. It quite entertains them."

The others now directed amused look at Gimli who only snorted, turning away after giving the trees a quick look.

"I still think trees should not be referred as _they_", he said to himself.

_"Not a word about the consistency of squirrel droppings?"_ Legolas questioned and gave Shakiiya a smile. She answered it.

_"You heard them. Not a word about the consistency of the squirrel droppings."_

* * *

><p>Gandalf let out two long, ringing whistles, calling for something. They were now standing at the other side of Fangorn, the plains of the kingdom of Rohan opening wide before them. The four companions watched the Wizard in wonder, until the answer to his act came in a form of majestic neigh.<p>

Legolas then stepped forward in awe, seeing a white stallion run over the hills with amazing speed. "Shakiiya, that's one of the _mearas_, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell. Have you ever seen one in your life?"

"No", Shakiiya answered also stepping forward, staring at the beautiful animal now reaching them, galloping to Gandalf who lifted his hand to pet it.

"Shadowfax", he called it a smile on his lips as Gimli bowed, knowing this horse's name and legend. "It is the Lord of all horses. And has been my friend in many dangers…"

Shadowfax looked into Gandalf's eyes, recognizing his old friend. But then he surprisingly turned his head, now coming quickly to Shakiiya who gasped and retreated away from him until then stopped as the horse did, now looking into his wise eyes confused. But after examining the animal she sighed, lifting her careful hand to touch his snout.

_"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, my Lord of all horses. You are the first of your kin I have ever looked eyes upon, and see there lives a great wisdom"_, Shakiiya said to him in her tongue, the horse letting out a snort, perfectly understanding her.

The others now watched in wonder as Shadowfax tugged his head against Shakiiya's chest, then pulling out the necklace she had received at Lórien. Then he bowed his head, lastly touching just noticeably her wounded side, before turned away. Shakiiya lifted her brows for even created perplexity, but Gandalf only looked amused.

"He hails the new, great queen of Athélèrn", he specified, others smiling. But Shakiiya then only looked bored and nodded, starting to walk forward.

"Haven't I heard that", she stated indifferently, Legolas smiling amused as helped Gimli on top of Arod.

"Wherever are you going Shakiiya?" Gandalf questioned. "You mean not to run the whole journey to Edoras?"

"Yes, Mithrandir", Shakiiya answered and turned smiling. "That is exactly what I am going to do. As much as to fight, I was born to run. Just like wild horses."

* * *

><p>They had stopped for the night after a day's long riding, which was the first whole night the four companions spent resting in days before had surprisingly met with Gandalf. The said Wizard was now standing silent, staring down from a cliff in thoughts as Legolas sat next to Gimli, gazing at Shakiiya measuring.<p>

She had been sitting still for quite a time now her eyes closed, not opening them though she wasn't asleep. He could tell that by her endless slight twitching as the wound on her side reminded of itself, but her face not faltering even a bit. She seemed now quite normal, and the paleness had also vanished.

Shakiiya had once more opened the bandages to see the condition of the cut, only to notice, that she had not mistaken that even more sensitive sensation around it which had made her skin burn even greatly from before. As she had not so regularly stopped to treat herself the wound looked now even more gross, her once smooth slightly tanned skin now sticking out in colors of greenish and sickly purple.

She had tried to hide it, but payed extra care for nothing even to come near to touch the wound. And not saying the least, the most alarming thing was that the paralyzing effect of the poison had started to spread, now making the usage of her right arm stiffer, but which she had managed to hide as well from her companions. They didn't need to worry of such matters. And of course mostly they did not even notice, as Legolas also had started to think her to recover.

Now as she had cleansed the wound once more, gone through the painful removal of the poison, her eyes had only closed unnoticeably. Though she was not tired… But then suddenly after that said long moment Legolas saw her eyes snap open, and as if she would've been awake the whole time was about to continue, wiping the knife and then placing the fresh made paste over the wound. But now he couldn't but cringe at the horrible sight of it in pity.

Shakiiya seemed fine, but the wound was still there, looking so serious though being small. How could she be as if nothing bothered her then? Could she be really unmoved by it, even her pain must have been massive? Legolas followed her movements, until they stopped as she started to listen to Gandalf and Aragorn who were now standing side by side on the cliff's edge, looking forward to the east.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape", Gandalf said. "Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, His Eye watches ceaselessly. But He is not so mighty yet that He is above fear."

Shakiiya wrinkled her brows slightly, resting her head against the cliff behind her as Gandalf then continued.

"Doubt ever gnaws at Him", he said. "The rumor has reached to Him. The heir of Númenor still lives…"

Now Gandalf turned to look at Aragorn, who was answering his gaze expressionless. Shakiiya straightened her back a little. Yes, Aragorn was the rightful heir of the throne of Gondor. She had known it from the start since she had heard his name in Úthulien. And the way Boromir had behaved toward him during the start of the quest, what he had said after the appearance of Gollum… Yes… Aragorn was the King. And a major player in this upcoming war.

"Sauron fears you Aragorn", Gandalf then remarked still looking serious, his voice lowering into whisper, agreeing with Shakiiya's current state of thoughts. "He fears what you may become. And so He'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over the King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning… we have one advantage…"

Shakiiya's head now turned to see Legolas walk to her, bending down to look into her eyes compassionately. "You look so serious", he stated smiling, then taking the herb which eased pain from the pouch next to Shakiiya, placing it on the paste until took a clean cloth and started to tie it around the healing wound. But he didn't show his once again awoken worry as let his eyes once more gaze at the bad looking cut.

"I am very serious", Shakiiya admitted, looking down his graceful hands at work, out of her character actually letting him place the bandage on place. "Anyone would be in a world we live in today."

"I wish we could've stopped earlier for you to treat this", Legolas said, Shakiiya seeing him look at the wound with wrinkled brows, then giving her questionable look. "I hope your state has not worsened by the delay?"

"No, Legolas. I am fine."

"You are sure you're not weighed by something else?" Legolas then asked back after a second of thinking, meeting her eyes briefly. "I speak of Boromir. The way he said his goodbyes to you…" He made somewhat longing smile. "It made me wonder have you come to carry such sorrow, which you have not been able to reveal me to share like I once asked you."

Shakiiya was surprised and looked down at the Elf, but then only sighed, dropping her eyes sad. "I did not know of his feelings before the moment he died", she told him. "Because of that I do not know what to make of them. I always thought him not to trust me."

"You loved him?" Legolas inquired. Shakiiya kept a break, until looked away from him serious.

"No. I did not, as I could've never been that woman to him he obviously dreamed to have deep in his heart. But to realize he might've loved me without me knowing until the moment I saw it in his fading eyes before death… I couldn't feel nothing but sad, pity him. I cried."

Legolas then smiled to himself as tightened the cloth gently, trying not to hurt her. "So you are not grieving?"

"No. His love wasn't for me to answer, even now when he is gone."

Legolas bound the bandage. Shakiiya after all flinched, the Elf giving her apologetic glance. "I am sorry."

Shakiiya smiled thankfully to him, standing up after a while. Legolas hurried to help her but she pushed his hand away, now finally giving him normal slightly irritated look shaking her head, then walking to the cliff by herself with completely light steps. Not staggering even the slightest as Legolas had assumed. Then she whistled and he watched Khôr fly on her arm.

"Forgive me, Mithrandir", Shakiiya said and looked at the Wizard next to her apologetically herself, but then amused. "I do not have your hat with me, as I happened to give it to Frodo."

Gandalf seemed to know what she spoke of and gave amused look to Khôr, then smoothing his feathers.

"Khôr is very wise bird indeed", he said thoughtfully. "He found me from the border of life and death and took my hat. Maybe it was his way of telling of my next coming."

Shakiiya smiled until looked at her bird, then pulling out a small parchment from her jacket and put it in a small pouch, which was now suddenly hanging from the bird's leg.

"Frodo seemed to think so", she answered, then throwing Khôr in the air after whispering a couple of words to him.

Legolas' Elven eyes followed the flash of his silvery wings in the last rays of setting sun as far as his eyes saw. Who was Shakiiya sending a message to?


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks to **Nemirel** for favoriting and following this story! I was so excited to open my email and see the alerts, as it has been so quiet lately ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, neither books or movies. Just call it a temporary loan.**

**I own only Shakiiya and her blood-sisters, as everything I've added into the original plot.**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Shakiiya was running after the horses like yesterday. They crossed new vast plains of Rohan, them arriving to Edoras in only half a day's time, long line of snow tipped mountains spreading at the distance working as their signal from far away. And finally the Golden Hall came in sight and Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf stopped the horses to gaze at the King Théoden's hall. Those same majestic snowy mountains rising against the light blue sky behind the city.<p>

Shakiiya stood on top of a small hillock and let her eyes sweep over the hall and the houses built on another high hill, a pathway leading up to the hall from the gate through the village area, making a turn at the peak of the quite high terrain. This was what the city of the Men of Rohan had become?

"Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Medulseld", Gandalf spoke. "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan… whose mind is overthrown."

Shakiiya turned to give the Wizard a look, but sudden sting in her side made her freeze. She frowned in confusion. Why was the wound acting out so much that day?

"Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong", Gandalf stated then, a bird flying suddenly by them, all of them once more recognizing the silvery flashes as he hit his wings.

Khôr now came down from the skies, Shakiiya receiving him as the men glanced at him. He was carrying now a bigger leathery pouch, having inside something heavier than a mere piece of paper Shakiiya had sent the evening before. Shakiiya spoke to him, detaching it from the hawk's leg.

"Be careful what you say", Gandalf then warned. "Do not look for welcome here."

He now encouraged Shadowfax forward, the others following. Shakiiya threw her bird in the air and he flew before them all, one lone figure then seeing it at the sky as stepped out of the hall of Meduseld. Standing and staring to the distance until then noticed three approaching riders over the straw ceiling of a nearby house, one more form running next to them. And all of them were coming toward the gates.

The flag which was fluttering in the strong wind then tore off, flying trough the air all the way down where it landed at the feet of the arriving strangers, Aragorn looking at it and seeing a galloping horse printed on it. The Emblem of Rohan.

They now entered through the gates, starting to climb up the steep hill toward the hall built on top of a rocky peak, soon turning to the right as the path continued. They earned many wondering gazes, but mostly the people standing there staring had blank look on their faces, looking depressed, defeated. Saruman's hold over the King had turned his people rather hopeless, and Shakiiya saw them stand there wearing cheerless black, as if grieving. And they probably were. This was not the kingdom she had heard from her mother. So full of gloominess and silence…

Legolas though earned quite interested looks himself as rode on Arod, everyone amazed by seeing a real Elf right before their eyes in all his beauty. But instead Shakiiya, who looked very much like him and could have been claimed as one of his kin, earned more concerned looks. Suspicious ones and some mixed fear and confusion. They eyed at her heavy weaponry, and many of those who she looked into eyes as passed often looked away or stared back at her with hard eyes, as if she would've indeed been one of _haradrim_. But she ignored it, as she had guessed as much after seeing Éomer's reaction yesterday. She was the last walking along the road.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard", Gimli stated, glancing at the people of Rohan around them. Aragorn gazed up to look at the doors of the hall, but did not see anymore the maiden he had spotted standing there. She had gone. But instead he saw Khôr land on the ledge, letting out a shriek and the guards gave him odd looks.

They reached the end of the road, the men coming down from horses as Shakiiya walked past them, being now the first to start to climb the stairs up toward the hall's entrance. Gandalf soon caught up with her and finally they reached the last steps, the doors now opening and a man with six more guards behind him came out.

"Ah", Gandalf let out a sound of acknowledgment, but the man greeting them looked serious.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame", he said, but Shakiiya detected a shade of reluctance on his face due of his next words. "By the order of Gríma Wormtongue."

Shakiiya flickered her eyes to Gandalf who then looked understanding, then nodding to the men at his sides. Shakiiya leant on her staff but after watching Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli start to give up their weapons, directed a bored stare to the skies and eventually handed the golden staff to one of the guards who cringed as met her gaze.

Legolas had mysterious smile on his lips as he then flipped out his knives, handing them away as Aragorn gave up his sword and his knife as well, Gimli reluctantly handing over his axe. But then they watched in slight amusement as Shakiiya after giving her staff then pulled out her sword and knives from her belt, the guards gasping for fright as she drew Haldir's knife in a blink of an eye before handing it away.

She then reached down to pull four more small daggers from her boots disguised as buckles, other two quite peculiar looking weapons being hidden under the leather of her shoulder pads the men had only thought of being part of her jacket. They also then watched in new awe as she then tapped her heels on the floor, amused smile on her lips as then lifted her feet one by one to reveal also hidden spikes coming out from them, her removing them. And last but not least after she had yanked one more hidden small dagger from her clothes, she took some cloths from her bag and called Khôr, him leaping from the ledge on her arm. And under everyone's supervision she covered his nails with them until placed the bird on her shoulder, smiling at the man before her. He eyed at her as well suspiciously, letting his gaze sweep over this weird looking woman with unnatural tanned skin to their standards.

"The bird is yours?" he asked in the same fashion as Éomer had. Shakiiya gave him half smirk.

"He is not mine, but he is free to be his own master", she answered. The man looked at Khôr.

"And he is coming with you?"

"Surely I cannot leave him out here, when your kin seems so keen on shooting raptors while seeing them."

The man did not answer. Gandalf now looked satisfied and he also gazed at the man expectant, but he now glanced at Gandalf's staff.

"Your staff", he did then state, meeting Gandalf's eyes.

"Oh, no. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" he queried, now leaning against the staff as if his age would've finally caught up with him, as stared at the doorward before him.

Shakiiya didn't turn around but lifted her other brow only slightly for amusement. Legolas looked as amused as eyed at the Wizard, Gimli looking thoughtful. The captain of Théoden's guard then hesitated but let it go, now turning around to walk inside the hall.

Gandalf winked at Aragorn who grinned, Legolas now continuing the act as gave his arm to Gandalf for support. The man bowed slightly after entering to the throne room, Shakiiya's eyes immediately drifting on the walls of the hall, eventually seeing quite withered looking man with wrinkle filled face and dry white hair sitting on a throne. Slouched forward, as if sitting straight would've already been too hard on him. This, was the current King of Rohan? Not very impressive sight compared to his distant forefather, King Eorl.

Next to him sat black haired, sleazy looking man with sickly pale complexion. Shakiiya's brows wrinkled instantly for disgust. His whole being told her he was false and untrustworthy, nothing but a trickster and turncoat when it suited him the best. And still he sat at the right side of the King, now seeing the strangers and leant to Théoden. The doors were shut behind them with heavy clangs, and they were locked from inside.

"My Lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming", the slick counselor said and glanced at the Wizard somewhat amused, until turned serious.

Shakiiya glanced at the men who had started to follow them at the both sides of the room as they closed in to the throne, staring at them suspiciously, alert. Also Gandalf looked to his sides, until directed his whole attention to the King. The counselor of the king now again leant to Théoden.

"He is a herald of woe", Shakiiya heard him say to his king, who only sat staring down indifferently, as if not being even in this room.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late…Théoden King", Gandalf then started to speak with strong voice, now walking perfectly straight with no support from Legolas. The man beside the King made irritated face, as the companions now rounded the fireplace situated in middle of the long room.

"He's not welcome!" the counselor added with hostility, gripping to his Lord's throne as directed as hateful gaze at the arrived Wizard. Surprisingly Shakiiya now saw the King also lift his head to look lazily at Gandalf.

"Why should I welcome you? Gandalf… Stormcrow", Théoden mused. Laboriously as if he had to exert himself to speak, his voice rasping and as dry as his face, him then looking at the man beside him as if seeking acceptance. Shakiiya gave the said weasel a harsh look as he nodded in agreement.

"A just question, my liege", he agreed, until directed slightly despising look at Gandalf and stood up, walking toward him down the low steps. Yes. That man must have been Gríma Wormtongue.

"Late is the hour… in which this conjurer chooses to appear", he now remarked talking loudly.

Shakiiya looked to her sides as the men closed in to them. Khôr let out a small shriek, flapping his wings.

"Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest", Gríma finished ominously, then standing in front of Gandalf.

"You are considered very wise, my friend Wormtongue, and without a doubt you are in great help to your master", Gandalf answered his eyes serious. "But message of grief can be brought in two ways. The conjurer can be a provider of this grief; or he lets the message speak for itself and comes to offer help in need."

"It is truth what you say", Gríma admitted. "But there is a third species; bonepickers, meddlers of the griefs of others, vultures who gain weight during war. When have you ever brought help, Stormcrow? What help bring you now?" Gríma glanced at the four companions. "Last time you were here you sought help from us. At that time my Lord let you pick any horse you wanted and vanish; and for the wonder of everyone you had the impudence to take Shadowfax. Bitter was my Lord's grief…"

Then Gríma silenced and Shakiiya gave Gandalf a look. He didn't seem to react to Gríma's words. Gríma now turned his attention to Shakiiya, his expression very confused. She lifted her jaw as he walked past Gandalf, toward her, Legolas giving them a sharp look.

"Your party of lackeys seems to be even more peculiar", he stated glancing behind at Gandalf, then glaring at Shakiiya. Measuring her from head to toe as did everyone who had never seen her kin before in Middle-Earth. Shakiiya followed him with her gaze, answering with as frightening glare as he changed side during his examination.

"Your looks are deceiving, as outside you look like an enchanting Elf, but yet you are not one. I see features of Men on your face. Your blood is spoiled, contaminated by being born as mongrel of different races I reckon. Who are you, woman? Are you not of those we call our enemies from the deserts of unknown lands?"

There was a small murmur around the room as the men indeed examined Shakiiya, thinking the same thing as Boromir had once. Legolas shot Gríma a glare, but Shakiiya only stared at the man indifferent, though her powerful gaze never left Gríma. He was as disgusting as she had seen by first glance. Big, watery eyes and wan oily skin, his hair greasy making him look even more sly. Shakiiya then smiled, but expression in her eyes was as hard as ever.

_"Chorôkhunre sherákivna, elberathómê ach ra me, qê ní líthuaê"_, she then said, half smirking as looked at Gríma. Authority now in her being, making her look truly royal while she stood, supporting her next words. "To you I am queen Shakiiya, the queen on mongrels called the women of Athélèrn. So you are in no position to look down on me, *****_Kranêsh_!"

Gríma looked angry after disbelief visited his face, but then stepped back startled as Khôr shrieked loudly, jumping toward him threateningly. He probably would've crazed at the man if his claws hadn't been covered. Legolas' glare faded and he smirked amused, Gríma directing a fuming look at one of the guards.

"Do you threaten the counselor of King Théoden?" he mused in arrogance, the guard stepping forth. "Then you shall not be let wander freely as shady character you are!"

But as the guard was coming to seize Shakiiya, the same happened as something snapped in her, her mood changing completely. She pulled out another and speared hidden knife from her sleeve, throwing it at the guard with a furious yell. And he didn't even have the time to be amazed as had been forced back by it, the knife sunken deep into the wooden pillar, pinning him still as pierced his shirt. The blade only a millimeter away from his skin. The other men twitched for shock, until Gandalf then cooled the situation after rolling his eyes slightly at Shakiiya.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth", Gandalf retorted then slightly threateningly himself, turning to Gríma to whom the words had been also directed. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

Shakiiya's lips were visited by a smile, as she saw Gríma gasp for fright again when Gandalf now lifted his staff in front of him. He started to back away in shock.

"His staff!" Gríma exclaimed, then looking desperate. "I told you to take the Wizard's staff!"

Now the guards rushed at them, Legolas and Aragorn immediately meeting with them and not letting them reach Gandalf, who walked toward the throne. Shakiiya followed after him, giving a quick satisfied and mocking smile to Gríma, until then surveyed the surroundings if any man tried to stop the Wizard. One soldier then tried to grasp her, but she only grabbed his fist which flew toward her face, quickly hitting it against his own face and flipping the man around. Landing him to the other side of the room in a high arch with a loud crack of a bone.

Shakiiya whistled and Khôr shrieked again, now also gazing around as his mistress still walked after Gandalf, but suddenly flew behind her. His claws now out, and he attacked Gríma who fell down as avoided. But then surprisingly the man, Háma, who had led the companions in stopped his men from attacking.

"Théoden, son of Thengel!" Gandalf exclaimed. "Too long have you sat in the shadows."

Gríma tried to get up to flee, but was stopped by Gimli who put his leg on him, Gríma looking horrified.

"I would stay still, if I were you!" Gimli warned, giving the man a tense look, as Khôr now landed on his shoulder to also watch Gríma and make sure he didn't escape when Gandalf continued.

Shakiiya made a spin and beat the last man down in middle of his attempt to attack, next turning the next assailant's arm around with a simple move so that he let out a pained yell. Shakiiya directed her flaming eyes toward him until also he flew to the side on top of two others.

"Harken to me!" Gandalf demanded, the King now again finally looking at him, though reluctantly. The King glared as the men in the hall now stepped forth to see what would happen. Gandalf lifted his hand and stopped right before the throne.

"I release you… from the spell", he then promised, closing his eyes in concentration.

But he was interrupted by a hollow laugh full of mock. It was King Théoden, and he gazed at the Wizard amused his voice eventually rising, gaining strength. Shakiiya looked at him serious and lifted her head.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the _Grey_!" the King boasted. But then Gandalf threw away his indeed grey cloak, revealing the brightness of his White Robes for everyone's amazement. Théoden gasped back by the sudden power filling the room.

"Not Grey", Shakiiya stated smiling. "But White!"

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound!" Gandalf boasted now in turn but still serious, lifting his staff and Théoden gasped back again on his throne with a yell. Shakiiya frowned. Saruman?

The same maiden who had stood at the ledge earlier now arrived in the hall, then after seeing the King dashed forward a horrified look on her face. But Shakiiya saw Aragorn grab her and look at her remarkably to stay put. Théoden was moaning as Gandalf used his power, trying to force the other Wizard out of the King, who grasped the armrests of the chair as squirmed against his power. But then Théoden's face twisted and he made a face, glaring at Gandalf with someone else's eyes.

"If I go… Théoden dies!" said a deep dangerous voice with the mouth of the King, but Gandalf hit it back as lifted his staff again. Shakiiya frowned deeper.

"You could not kill me… You will not kill him", Gandalf stated. Saruman forced himself forward to peer at Gandalf hatefully, fighting back his might with all he had in store inside the body of the King.

"Rohan is mine!" he breathed, but yet another thrust of Gandalf's staff threw him back.

"Be gone!" Gandalf ordered, taking a step forward, staring at the face of the King.

Saruman threw his head around in pain of some sort, still trying to remain in the King's mind and flesh, but then Shakiiya gasped as after gathering all his strength Saruman dashed forward. Lifting the frail King from his throne with a yell. But now also Gandalf uttered a small yelp as threw Théoden the third time back by his staff's power, the King now slouching defeated on his seat, silent.

Gandalf sighed and relaxed, as Shakiiya gazed at the King with the others. She felt it. Saruman was gone.

Now freed Théoden then let out a moan. Starting to fall forward, as Saruman's power had been the only strength he had had left after being taken away his free will, which had withered him. But then Aragorn freed the maiden and she rushed forth, supporting her King and lifted him up.

Shakiiya's eyes then widened slightly, as she saw his posture suddenly straighten a little by little. His eyes were again clear, bright as they gazed at the young woman now smiling at him, and his face started to turn younger. Te wrinkles lessening and that white wispy hair of an old man now turning straw blond. Everyone stared in awe as witnessed this transformation.

Shakiiya then smiled. There he was, Théoden son of Thengel. The true King of Rohan, sitting in all of his already forgotten greatness. He was staring at the maiden confused a little, until realized.

"I know your face… Éowyn", he stated, the maiden letting out a relieved laugh and cried, taking the King's hand. She smoothed his cheek. "Éowyn…"

Shakiiya exchanged quick smiling looks with Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas until turned her attention back to the King and Gandalf. He now stepped forth, Théoden's eyes moving to him questionable.

"Gandalf`?" he asked, Gandalf smiling.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend", he said, as Théoden then exerted with his legs to stand. And with help of Éowyn he succeeded, now eyeing at the banners of his hall and the men inside it, staring back at him.

"Dark have been my dreams of late", he remarked. "But now I feel to have just awoken. Now I wish you would have come sooner, Gandalf…"

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better… If they grasped your sword", Gandalf prompted as a reply. Háma then walking forth and bowing as he handed Théoden his sword, Herugrim, him grasping it after a short moment of thinking.

He pulled the blade out of the sheath, examining it, and indeed started to feel like himself again by the familiar feeling of this weapon in his hand. Gríma tried to crawl away, but Gimli tugged him back from his cloak.

Then suddenly Shakiiya bowed to the king, Théoden giving her same kind of look as Éomer had. Confused, but there was a hint of oldest of old recognition. She straightened and the King ignored her peculiarities for now, then turning serious and his hardened eyes next moved to Gríma. He shook his head in horror, even shaking as cowered on the floor in Gimli's grasp. Théoden lowered the sword and turned to his counselor.

"Let that treacherous, vile Saruman's lapdog be thrown out of the Halls of my fathers!" he exclaimed, Gríma gasping.

But before any of the guards took this order to be fulfilled Shakiiya whipped around, rage flaring inside her again due the sight of that despicable man, striding now toward Gimli.

"Shakiiya", Legolas tried to restrain her, seeing her roused anger, but she only gave the said lapdog of Saruman a dangerous glare. He trembled and tried to escape, but Shakiiya grabbed him from his cloak as well, starting to walk quickly toward the doors dragging Gríma behind her. The doors were quickly opened from her way as Théoden now started to follow her, Gandalf and many others also joining them.

Shakiiya gave Gríma one more hard look, until stopped at the top of the stairs. "You shouldn't take the women of Athélèrn lightly, *****_Kranêsh orô Gâshem_!", she stated dangerously, feeling the tremble of Gríma as she then threw him mercilessly forward, him starting to roll down the stairs.

One of the guards restored Shakiiya's staff and she took it, Théoden now walking also down toward Gríma who was now laying on the middle ledge, uttering moans of pain. Théoden's eyes were contemptuous as he slowly approached him, his sword still in his hand.

"I've only… ever… served you my Lord!" Gríma tried to talk a bit brokenly, starting to crawl backwards toward the lower stairs a begging look on his face.

"Your leechcraft… would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden exclaimed in anger, still approaching.

"Send me not from your sight!" Gríma begged, but then Théoden lifted his sword about to kill this traitor. But Aragorn hurried over to stop him.

"No my Lord! No my Lord. Let him go", he bidded, Théoden looking at him confused. Also Gríma now lifted himself up from the ground in confusion. "Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Shakiiya watched from the ledge as Aragorn then extended his hand toward Gríma. But anger flashed on his face and he spit on Aragorn's palm instead of taking it, then standing up and quickly started to flee through the crowd, which had gathered to follow the happenings.

"Get out of my way!" he exclaimed, shoving people away from him as passed, everyone then hearing a shriek and watched as Khôr flew after him. Starting to harass him so that he ran even faster toward the stables.

"Hail Théoden King!" Aragorn now shouted and the people before them bowed to their lord, Théoden only directing a gloomy look after Gríma until dropped his gaze, starting to turn around. Aragorn had knelt before him too, his eyes passing him until then the King realized something, his eyes again rising.

"Where is Theódred?" he asked. "Where is my son?"

Shakiiya then sighed, her anger settling down in her as that poisonous snake had fled and would never return. Everyhting was well again in Rohan. Well, almost. Nothing would be well before the threat of Sauron would vanish.

She turned, and was about to walk to the other side of the ledge to follow Gríma's horse to see where he would head to. But then all of a sudden his companions saw her gasp, her staff then slipping from her grip. And creating a clanging sound it rolled down the stairs, stopping at Théoden's feet.

"Shakiiya?" Legolas called in wonder, about to walk to her. But then got startled as saw her gaze down at her side, touching it with a tired sigh and then all of a sudden fell down first on her knees and then crashing down completely, now laying still on the ledge her eyes shut. Éowyn, who was right next to her knelt by her side.

"Lass!" Gimli called, Legolas hurrying to Shakiiya.

"Shakiiya!" he called again as well, more overwrought as Éowyn looked up to him.

"She is bleeding", she stated and Legolas looked at Shakiiya's side, blood truly dripping dark red under the leather on the tiles of stone, starting to run in the cracks the more it flew. He quickly knelt down too and lifted the shirt, seeing the bandages she had changed quite a time ago were soaked. The wound had opened, and she hadn't said a word. His brows wrinkled for worry.

"Legolas! You must take Shakiiya to healing quarters!" Aragorn's voice then exclaimed and he rushed to the Elf's side, Legolas glancing up at him and nodded.

Legolas lifted Shakiiya up, being careful not to make the wound rip apart more. She had turned extremely pale and weak in a blink of an eye, and this now visible quick transformation frightened the Elf, if the amount of her blood was not a reason enough to cause him dread.

"This way", Éowyn said and waved at Legolas to follow. She led him through the hall's doors again, all the way to the infirmary. Théoden looked at Aragorn confused, holding Shakiiya's staff in his hand.

"What is it?" he inquired, Aragorn turning to him looking worried as well.

"Our companion has been wounded for days, my Lord", he answered. "Shakiiya received a wound from previous battle we faced, and has been bothered by it ever since."

Théoden nodded, then waving to Háma. "Bring Lady Shakiiya's belongings with her to the healing quarters!" he ordered, giving the golden staff to his doorwarden as Háma nodded, walking to the other guard who was still in possession of Shakiiya's bag and other weapons. Aragorn nodded as well thankful.

"Thank you my King."

But then just before Théoden was about to walk back in, a small horn dropped from a leather pouch which was in middle of Shakiiya's weapons, waking his attention. Out of curiosity he lifted it and examined it, Aragorn giving it an odd look with Gimli, as they had never seen Shakiiya hold that horn before.

But then as Théoden saw the red horses galloping on top of the silvery horn and those familiar markings engraved into it he froze, recognizing it. And he directed a wondering look to the direction Legolas had carried Shakiiya.

"Where has she gotten this?" he breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kranêsh= scavenger in Athélèrn<strong>

**-Kranêsh orô Gâshem= scavenger of Gâshem in Athélèrn**

**A/N: Are you up to some Legolas' POV in the next chap? Could be arranged ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Alright, from experience I should've known... I can't take a break from updating. I just _can't!_ Sooo...**

**Thanks to those who have started to follow this story, and those who have favorited it. Or simply read it, whichever role you might play.**

**One more thanks also to **unicornsinpink300** for the review!**

**~about the thing you asked in your comment... patience will be rewarded, I promise ;))**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Éowyn led Legolas through many corridors and rooms toward the infirmary. But surprisingly Shakiiya then gasped awake during their walk, and she did not let it slip from her notice that she was carried by Legolas. By a man altogether, and though the Elf could clearly see how haggard her gaze had become when it directed a sharp look into his eyes, she now stubbornly was about to release herself from his supporting arms.<p>

"Let me go, Legolas. I am fully capable to use my own legs", her pungent voice stated, her about to rise. But a strong twinge of the open wound on her side made her slump back into the gallant arms of Legolas, her frowning due evident agony, him now looking at her only serious instead.

"You are wounded and bleeding. That is what you are, and certainly not capable of walking by yourself", was his as pungent answer, Shakiiya opening her eyes to look at him briefly while let out a huff.

She now directed irritated stare at him, but letting out a hardly hearable wail she soon closed her eyes again in surrender. Legolas' point had been made. Shakiiya tried to even her breathing, the pain lessening, but soon enough again rising due the even so gentle rock of her body.

"Why you didn't say anything?" Legolas then demanded as they turned another corner, Shakiiya letting out a sigh as tried to control the twitches of her torso caused by now all the time more apparent pain.

"If you were in this much torment, why you did not tell us, Shakiiya? And because of that you are this weak and collapsed", Legolas continued, now even scolding her female companion slightly, which of course set her temper to rise.

"I said nothing, because it was nothing. Still isn't, the cut just ripped open. Nothing more serious than that", she gave her impassive response, tainted by annoyance due Legolas' fuss. But he did not have it and only frowned, directing a hard gaze into her eyes while looked down.

"Your blood is leaking out of your system copiously!" he remarked with strict voice, making Shakiiya frown in turn and look away, as she was fully aware her blood to be soaking Legolas' coatee at the moment while flowing freely out of her side. But Legolas wasn't finished.

"You scared us, Shakiiya. You have been misleading us with your words ever since we found out about your state. You are not alright. You are wounded. And that reckless behavior you demonstrated just before at the hall put you wound at even greater risk to get worse."

"Quit repeating yourself Legolas, my hearing works perfectly", Shakiiya responded in rude manner to the Elf's lecture, her eyebrows then shooting up. "Should I have then let them hit and stab me, so that you would not be so upset with my recklessness?"

Legolas went into a brief lock as did not know how to respond. But despite of her vexation, Shakiiya she knew within herself that her companion was only trying to help. That was why she did then set her head against his upper arm meekly, which in fact started to feel quite heavy. But Legolas did not note her such submissiveness and then only let out a frustrated sigh, still saying nothing as them now finally arrived to the right door. Shakiiya made another twitch of pain as Legolas came to a sudden stop.

Éowyn opened the door and gestured Legolas to enter first. And so he now stepped into a big room with in fact only half-conscious Shakiiya. The infirmary had green walls, round windows which gave to the green fields, and many beds had been placed at the both sides of it. Shakiiya gave no heed to their surroundings, but only laid in Legolas' arms limp, her breaths coming out as short huffs. Everything pointing out toward the fact Legolas had reminded her about, but which she was too proud to admit.

"There is no one here now for treatment, so she will be able to be by herself", Éowyn now spoke in turn and Legolas nodded. She walked past him and still led him forward, through a doorway at the opposite side of the room into a new one. There was only one bed. Éowyn pointed at it smiling.

"Let us put her here, so that she will have some privacy in case if others would still be brought here."

"Thank you", Legolas said and walked to the bed, bending down to place Shakiiya on the covers with careful movements. Not to cause her any more pain, but failed as of course her wound protested.

Legolas frowned lightly due remorse as felt Shakiiya go tense in his hold and jerk violently, her this time actually letting out involuntary groan. But he set her down, Shakiiya closing her eyes in irritation as let out a long breath of relief, wanted she or not. Soon hearing Legolas' a bit more distant voice speak to her.

"You will be alright. Just quit being foolhardy once again in your life, Shakiiya, and let yourself to be treated", he said, a hint of amusement detectable in his voice, though Shakiiya knew it was colored by worry. Her lips curved into a half annoyed, half amused smile as her eyes opened again to stare at her companion above her, her shifting on the bed.

"Nonsense", she retorted, but did not quite reach that pungent tone she had pursued. She shook her head. "I am fine. Just one night's sleep and I will be myself again. Just a little sleep…"

Legolas followed as Shakiiya's stubborness eventually failed against the frailty of her body, and her eyes slowly closed. Her head dropping against the pillow as she fainted again due exhaustion and pain. She did not even wince in agony after that, nor reacted in any other way. She had gone out like a candle, and her body didn't even make a single convulse anymore due the poison still in her system. She just laid still as if she was near death, already going through the aftermath, the final struggle before the end. Legolas hold back a gasp as he saw some more Shakiiya's blood drip onto the sheets, coloring it red as it spread.

Éowyn then came to them holding a bowl of water she had retrieved, now looking at Legolas. "I shall do my best to help your companion", she promised smiling again, now pulling a chair to herself and started to open the straps of leather to remove Shakiiya's clothes covering the wound. She directed a surprised gaze on her face, noting Shakiiya was unconscious again. Legolas was surprised himself.

"You my Lady?" he questioned.

"Her welfare would otherwise bother me", Éowyn answered, now opening the knots of the bandage. But even she was about to speak again she didn't, because seeing the cut on Shakiiya's side made her look slightly horrified, until she frowned.

"Where did she get this?" she asked.

"She was cut by an Orc", Legolas replied. "The blade was poisoned with _Erichnébeth_."

Éowyn frowned again. "I have never heard of it", she confessed, but then gazed at the horrible wound. "Has this been treated?" she inquired. Legolas nodded again.

"She treated it as often as our journey let her", he said, but then looked at Shakiiya worried. "But I fear not often enough. Can you, Lady Éowyn, tell me in how bad condition she is?"

Now Éowyn examined the cut, touching it. Shakiiya's side cringed unavoidably as Éowyn then tilted her head. "I cannot, but what I know is that if she wouldn't have treated this wound even that much she did, she wouldn't be alive right now. Though the cut isn't even that big… But the poison shall be a problem as I do not know what to use against it", she then responded, taking some herbs from another bowl and crushed them into the water, wetting a cloth in it.

"I know which plants Shakiiya used to treat herself", Legolas then said and smiled at the maiden. "I shall go get them from her bag, and bring them to you immediately."

"Well, thank you."

But Legolas' intentions were futile, as then Háma came in with another man, carrying Shakiiya's belongings.

"Your uncle, King Théoden ordered this Lady's belongings to be brought here with her", Háma explained. Éowyn nodded.

"Place them against that wall. But give the bag to Lord Legolas, and he'll find me what I need among her things", she answered, again concentrating on the wound. Háma nodded and gave the bag to the Elf with a slight bow, then exiting.

Quickly Legolas found the familiar looking package, and gave it to Éowyn who thanked him with a smile. But as she opened the cloth she stared in another confusion.

"What are these?" she wondered, sniffing one of the leaves. "Surely I have never seen anything like these either. They are as peculiar as she is!"

Legolas smiled. "None of our companions had ever seen anyone like her either", he answered. Éowyn then ignored the oddity and returned to work, until gave the Elf prince a look.

"Is she one of your kin?" she asked and Legolas was a little surprised. But shook his head, his gaze upon the patient.

"No, she isn't"

"That is odd. I have thought everyone so fair with pointy ears to be called Elves…"

"Shakiiya is… quite special in that matter."

Éowyn then stood up smiling, looking at Legolas. "Nevertheless I shall try my harderst to save your companion, Lord Legolas. You need not to worry anymore, any of you."

Legolas returned the smile and bowed. "Thank you very much, my Lady", he said, then about to leave. But still his eyes swept over Shakiiya's face once more, worried expression in them until finally he turned, leaving Shakiiya to be treated as he returned to the main hall. Immediately he met with Gimli and Aragorn.

"How's the lass?" Gimli inquired, looking at the Elf questionable. Both of his friends could see the shadow of worry over Legolas' features, as he gazed down briefly.

"Not well. Of what I understood the wound has worsened", he answered, Aragorn and Gimli also looking down in worry themselves.

"Will she be alright I wonder?" Gimli wondered in thoughts. "It would be a shame to lose such a strong and good warrior to a mere scratch…"

"And a friend for that matter", Legolas added.

"Let us not talk in such depressed way!" Aragorn said, smiling reassuringly. "Shakiiya indeed is strong. Not many could have carried that wound, and still run around many miles with full strength. She is different my friends, as she has said. She will survive! Not in vain did Lady of Light bestow her with the everlasting flowers."

Now Legolas and Gimli looked at him in seemingly lighter mood due of his words. But Aragorn then turned serious again.

"But also we have some ill news, Legolas", he now continued, looking at the Elf in turn. "The son of the King, Théodred, has died. He fell during the battle fought against the Uruks we chased in search of Merry and Pippin."

Legolas was surprised. "When is the burial?"

"Tomorrow most likely. Today Théoden wishes to thank us with a small feast."

"And Shakiiya isn't able to take part in it", Legolas stated then a bit downcast. They started to walk.

"It feels peculiar to feast at the threshold of a funeral", Gimli commented. Aragorn and Legolas looked down at him.

"And it is peculiar altogether the King even having a heart to feast in honor of anyone, when his own son has died not long ago when he wasn't exactly here to face it", Aragorn said back, then wrinkling his brows. "As he was under Saruman's control, he did not know what was happening in his kingdom. Or even right by him."

"But now Gandalf has awoken him and things will change to better", Legolas remarked hopefully, glancing at Aragorn who met his eyes.

"Let us hope so."

* * *

><p>On the following day of the companions' arrival the funeral of prince Théodred was held. Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf and Gimli were all present as he was buried, walking as part of the convoy which carried the dead prince through the city toward the gates. To be set in forever sleep among the other Kings of late. People wept as they followed the fallen young man pass them, laying in his full armor and hold up by many sturdy arms of the <em>rohirrim<em>, flowers in his hands which rested clenched together on his chest, on the hilt of his sword.

Éowyn had sung a heartbreaking song in tongue which was only spoken in Rohan, during the moment the deceased had been brought to the burial mounds. But despite the overall sad event it had been a beautiful song, but she cried as the prince was set under one of the grossy hills, where indeed all the other former Kings were buried right next to it. Her voice, beautiful as it was, cracked due emotion.

Still even Éowyn's loss was not any less than the King's, three hours later after the smaller feast thrown in the honor of the late son of the King, she was again taking care of Shakiiya. Forgetting her mourning for a while, as got something else to occupy herself with.

Legolas had also gone to see his friend and hadn't liked what he saw. Shakiiya had been completely weak looking, far from that strong person she usually was, sweating all over as high fever burned her veins harshly due the poison. She did not wake up then, nor had not woken even once after fainting yesterday afternoon.

As he watched over her feverish pale form, Legolas could not stop thinking how could it be possible to someone so tough to fall by simple tiny cut of a enemy sword, as Gimli had said. He could not believe that after all this time spent together and seeing her stand against everything they had faced so far, like those flowers given to her by Galadriel, Shakiiya was now completely powerless. Having no strength left to even open her eyes. He could not face this changed being of hers, as she was not Shakiiya he knew. Which was exactly why the worry did not leave him be.

The next day Legolas had gone for a walk around the town with Gimli. And as they returned back to the Golden Hall they noticed two children sitting at a table, eating as Éowyn was taking care of them. She now looked at her uncle, pity she felt for the children in her eyes.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed!" she said standing up, her expression then hardening. "Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

She looked all the faces in the room until the girl, Freda, then looked at her alarmed.

"Where's mama?" she asked, Éowyn hushing her and placing a blanket over her.

Legolas and Aragorn exchanged looks as the Elf took his place beside him, leaning on the pillar while Gimli went to sit to the table, pouring himself a pint of ale. Théoden was sitting on his throne, his hand over his forehead.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven by fear of Sauron", Gandalf stated the truth, pointing at the children.

"What has happened?" Gimli asked from Aragorn, leaning over the table and getting a look from him.

"Saruman has gotten the Wild Men from the mountains to join his side", Aragorn answered, Legolas looking at him. "It seems they attacked one village here in Rohan, where these two children escaped and came to warn the King."

Gimli nodded. Aragorn then turned to Legolas. "How is Shakiiya?" he queried. The Elf looked away clearly worried.

"She had a high fever the last time I visited", he said. "She hadn't woken up either. She was very weak."

"Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight", Gandalf then continued as stared at the King, whose eyes were at the floor, but which now rose due memory as Gandalf's hand set itself on the armrest of the throne. Théoden could now recall well one more counselor sitting on that same seat, who had done nothing but whispered words of deception into his ears.

Legolas agreed with Gandalf. If Shakiiya wouldn't recover soon enough and would be forced to stay here for a long time, he didn't want her to be hurt if the enemy would attack Edoras. She wouldn't be able to defend herself.

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak", Aragorn said then, taking his pipe out of his mouth. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King."

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now! Éomer cannot help us", Théoden answered frustrated, as stood up from his throne and walked in middle of the room, Gandalf also standing up and stepped down the stairs. But he stopped as Théoden's following words were meant for him.

"I know what it is you want of me... but I will not bring further death to my people", Théoden continued, indeed looking at Gandalf. "I will not risk open war."

"Open war is before you, will you risk it or not!"Aragorn stated now a bit intensely, earning a look from Éowyn, and Théoden turned to look at him a bit insulted mixed with irritation. Legolas glanced between his friend and the King, his arms folded over his chest.

"When last I looked…" the king said. "… Théoden, not Aragorn was the King of Rohan."

The tense atmosphere was cut then by a loud burb Gimli let out after swallowing a gulp of ale. He looked quite embarrassed due his interruption and wiped his mouth, as Gandalf then stepped forth.

"Then what is the King's decision?" he asked, Théoden turning to face him and looking now again troubled when his eyes rose to look into Gandalf's. But he didn't have time to answer as one maid then entered, curtsying to the King until went to Éowyn.

"My Lady Éowyn, you are needed at the infirmary", the woman said, as Éowyn looked at her questionable. "The Lady Elf is in need of your help. Her fever has risen again, and she seems even weaker than this morning."

Immediately Éowyn left the hall, hurrying to the quarters where Shakiiya laid sick, as the other woman now took Freda and Éothain under her care. Legolas' hands had dropped on his sides after hearing her words. Shakiiya was getting worse? Then could it mean…?

He wrinkled his brows, Aragorn and Gimli giving him a compassionate look, as fear had crawled into their minds as well. Would they still lose one of their comrades to death due this mission?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Legolas' POV:<span>**

She just laid still and didn't move a single finger. Just like always when I had come to check upon her lately. By my observation even her chest rose only hardly as a sign of breathing, the severe fever torturing her body, though not either making her shift uncomfortably under the sheets. Was she really so weak for even that? Yes, the fever had not relented since my last visit, but had conversely worsened as the maid had informed yesterday.

I sighed and looked out of the window. Bright sunlight came in through the glass, lighting the whole room. It even created the illusion of Shakiiya's face to have regained some color again, though in reality it was completely white. Even lucid at some worst moments. My eyes turned back to the sick companion of mine, and couldn't stop myself thinking again the same thing. Why had this happened?

How Shakiiya could've been so careless to let herself be stabbed by an Orc, even usually it would take a whole small army of them to bring her down? Well actually I knew the answer… Boromir. She had been covering him and the Hobbits, and the arrow shot at the Gondorian man had grasped her attention, her being taken by surprise and getting wounded in the process.

But she wouldn't even be at this state, if there hadn't been poison. It frustrated me that we could do nothing for her. That I couldn't. If we would've only known the antidote to this sinister poison… Cursed Orcs. They really were vile, disgusting beings. My people and I whose revulsion toward them is the greatest, even have a decency to grant them quick death. But these creatures wanted their victims to suffer… And then die.

I shook my head then. No, Shakiiya was not going to die. I did not let myself to think such. My eyes then rose back to Shakiiya's face and with another low sigh I placed my hand first on her forehead, gasping slightly due the burning sensation on my skin, making me jerk it away. But then with a small frown I placed my palm next lightly on hers, which rested unmoved on her stomach. She did not react, which created a small sting in my chest. But nevertheless I then smiled faintly at her.

_"No, you cannot die yet Shakiiya"_, I said, talking in Elvish as had become of my habit while talking to her at her sickbed. I smiled again. _"If that happened, who would be there to make Gimli and me behave and get along? I honestly cannot say can we manage without you talking sense into our rock hard heads, when it comes to overcome past grunges…"_

My sarcastic voice then turned slightly downcast when I lightly squeezed her fingers. They were ice cold even rest of her body was almost in fire, which did not ease my anxiety. But yet I managed another smile upon her.

_"I used to be often sick as a child"_, I heard myself start a story, even though she obviously couldn't hear me. But words just came out of my mouth, as if I would've been in middle of a casual conversation with her.

_"I used to lie in bed too, usually suffering from great fever. But my mother used to sit with me and talk to me. Sing to me, as long as I fell asleep. She never got tired of spending her entire time taking care of me, and I remember that she used to tell me stories as well… Lores from old times and more recent histories of the races of Middle-Earth, something I had not learnt from my father's academic books he favored me to read. So when she was with me, I did not feel so horrible to be forced to stay in bed sometimes through days…"_ I kept a break as examined Shakiiya for a moment.

_"…There was this one song she always sang at those times, it making my fever and sickness lessen, fade away. And she sang it to me for years, every time I was ill, until my health improved and my fevers stopped. And I have not been sick even once after that for over two millennia."_ I then kept another break. _"I shall sing it to you too, so that you could heal and be yourself again. I wish you to wake up and get better, Shakiiya. For all of our sake. We could not loose another good comrade to this quest …"_

Memories then filled my mind as I recalled the song of my mother's, hearing her voice in my head first before starting to hum, my voice soon rising into true singing and filling the room with the Elven melody. For a while I spent singing, sitting there as hold Shakiiya's hand unnoticeably the whole time, my fingers sometimes smoothing her tanned palm. Exploring her knuckles and bones of her hardel under the skin.

The contrast of our skintones was very visible, even thought Shakiiya's own was not as brown as _haradrim_ had who lived at deserts. But compared to mine while watching our hands close to each other, it was I who seemed sickly pale. But of course as I lifted my gaze her face looked nothing less than that.

The song came to its end and I closed my eyes briefly, then directing their gaze back to Shakiiya, feeling slight disappointment even I knew my wishes to have been unreal. She hadn't woken up after all, maybe the tune not to have even reached her subconscious.

A downcast smile on my lips I then finally noticed to release Shakiiya's hand. _"Get well soon"_, I bidded her. _"We need you... I..."_

I then silenced as one phrase did form into my mind to be said, but I then shook it out of my head. There was no point of saying it, as she didn't hear me. But still hesitantly I next turned my eyes away from Shakiiya and stood up, starting to walk toward the door until almost ran into Éowyn, who had clean bandages and supplies in her arms. She smiled nodding, and I answered.

"Good day, my Lord Legolas", she greeted rather happily and walked past me. I was surprised by her so cheery mood, even just the day before we had buried her cousin prince Théodred, and her grief had been the deepest and bitterest. But instead of showing it now on her face, her features were covered by neutral smile as she again dedicated herself to Shakiiya's injury. I smiled back to her.

"Good day, Lady Éowyn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here was the small glimpse into Legolas' head. Hope it didn't turn out stupid XD**


	24. Chapter 24

_Phrases written with italics;_ Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold; thoughts**

* * *

><p><span><strong>General POV:<strong>

"She doesn't seem so good I have to admit. She just lays still not moving a muscle", Gimli said after examining sleeping Shakiiya's face which was still very pale, worn out by nights of fever behind. He, Aragorn and Legolas had gone to visit her this time together, only not getting their hopes up. She still wasn't awake and didn't seem to wake up for a long time either, even it still had been only three days since their arrival. Legolas examined her face wary as had done the day before.

"She might seem bad by not moving or waking up", Éowyn admitted, who had just finished treating the wound with Shakiiya's herbs, looking first at Gimli but then the other two men as well. "But it is a good omen. Her body and mind are gathering strength and she is going through inner struggle, even she doesn't look like it. She is fighting back as we speak. She has been close to pass a couple of times, but always has found her way back to this world. Do not fret, master Gimli. Her will to live seems to be too wild to be tamed by death."

"That is true", Aragorn concurred amused, smirking and even Legolas made a small smile. But then he turned doubting again.

"How long will she stay like this?" he questioned, Aragorn shaking his head.

"Who knows? She might suffer for fever even weeks, if the poison does not leave her system and let her heal. It has still after all been only three days when her health gave in."

Legolas didn't look pleased by this answer. He stared at Shakiiya his arms again folded, until then Gandalf walked into the room carrying Khôr on his arm.

"So you are all here?" he noted stepping next to the three men, looking at them each and then nodding to Éowyn. She was preparing the mixture of herbs for the next moment it was time to change the bandage on Shakiiya's side, which at this point was replaced with a new one two times a day, as the wound was quite restless. Sometimes turning better, and some days it was yet again worse.

"How is she doing?" Gandalf inquired as well.

"No change. She is still sleeping, as her body is too exhausted for her to open her eyes", Aragorn replied seriously. Gandalf nodded.

"That is understandable."

"Why did you bring Khôr here, Gandalf?" Legolas then asked, glancing at the bird who now jumped down from the Wizard's arm. Walking on the bed and then climbing on Shakiiya, staring at her as tilted his neck and let out a small shriek, as if calling out to her.

"Well, I simply thought him to be as wary of her mistress as we all are", Gandalf answered simply.

Éowyn now gave the bird slight disapproving look and stood from her chair, wrapping her hand into a cloth and extended her hand carefully toward him. But was surprised as Khôr only hopped on her hand obediently after glancing at it once. She lifted her brows as took the bird to sit on a backrest of another chair, not being that pleased of him walking on a sick person, his mistress or not.

"I have never seen such a tame hawk", Éowyn wondered, now removing the cloth as spent a moment to admire the beautiful feathers of the animal, as Khôr only started to curry himself. Ignoring both the men and Éowyn. She smiled at him as turned to look at the others.

"I guess if the bird stays, I have to ask someone to bring some meat for him", she said. Gandalf nodded.

"That would be very kind of you, Lady Éowyn. Khôr is very important to Shakiiya", he stated. Aragorn then smirked.

"And he is no ordinary hawk", he remarked, looking at Éowyn in turn while extended now his hand to smooth Khôr's spread wings. "He is much smarter than average bird of same species."

"An unique individual among all falcons of these lands, wasn't that what Shakiiya said about him?" Legolas stated questionably, now remembering the times in Shakiiya's village with a smile. "A bird who is able to find his way even behind the border separating life and death…"

Éowyn then looked at the falcon, who looked back at her likeways. And even though she saw him to be wise animal, she still looked at the Elven prince in doubt.

"Surely you are just teasing me now?" she figured, the men smiling but said nothing. And instead they again ended up staring at Shakiiya, whose only movement indeed was the pillowing chest as she breathed.

"Well then, as she doesn't want to give us the joy of seeing her wake up, maybe we should leave?" Éowyn then suggested after a while, and started to walk toward the doorway. "You can return later to see how she is doing."

"Lady Éowyn is right", Gandalf agreed, now turning toward the three companions. "You should go as well."

"What about you then?" Gimli questioned, looking back at the Wizard after taking a couple of steps. Gandalf smiled nodding toward Shakiiya.

"I shall watch over Shakiiya while you're gone", he replied reassuringly, and now sat on the same chair Éowyn had used. Also Aragorn then started to make his way to the door, but only Legolas didn't move. He stared at Shakiiya tensely.

"Come, Legolas", Aragorn called, putting a guiding hand on the Elf's shoulder. "She won't be waking up by us telling her so."

"I would only be restless away from here", Legolas said wrinkling his forehead slightly. "I'd wish to stay with Gandalf."

"Come on laddie, let us go", Gimli also prompted, tugging Legolas' other arm. "Gandalf will tell us if anything changes. Now, let us walk a bit! It is a sunny day outside!"

After a moment of hesitation Legolas reluctantly turned around and followed his friends out of the room. But his thoughts didn't shift from Shakiiya. He was starting to really worry. She had said her healing process to be different even from his, from Elves who always healed fast whatever the injury. So why wasn't she any better already? She had treated the wound herself on the road too…

Aragorn joined the two on their walk, but soon left again as King summoned him back to the Hall, Gimli and Legolas being by themselves as all the days so far. People of Rohan hadn't still gotten used to see an Elf or a Dwarf walking in their city, and together they gained even more attention. And Legolas noted that even more than usually his handsome features created quite an impact to the women of this city too, like back at Lórien and at his home. He let out small frustrated sighs.

"What is it, laddie?" Gimli asked, interrupting his long story about mining and different species of stones, and what to do with them. Legolas smiled at him.

"Nothing, my friend. Please, continue with your story, as in fact I find it quite fascinating", he answered, Gimli then grinning as now remembered one incident back at Moria. The Dwarf looked forward a mischievous look on his face.

"Shakiiya's manners have started to influence you!" he teased, grinning at the Elf cunningly. "Who now is acting like Dwarves? If Shakiiya could only witness this."

Legolas smiled amused. But then he was silent again as Gimli continued talking, moving onto the topic of _mithril_ as he himself slipped into his ponders again, thinking of Shakiiya from time to time.

They ended up standing on top of the green grossy hills covered with the flower _simbëlmyne_. Legolas had taken one of these flowers in his hand and now stood still, staring to the distance as many times before in the gentle breeze, which lulled them in the peaceful evening. Gimli stood next to him, starting to get quite awkward by the Elf's silence, as even Legolas was quiet by nature he wasn't ever this quiet. The night was slowly falling and the light evening sky had started to fill with stars.

"This sent", Legolas then stated finally speaking, looking down at the fragile white flower a smile on his lips, smelling the small inflorescence. "The smell of this _alfirin_ is so sweet that it feels wrong they are to stay here and get stamped by the feet or war…"

"Yes, yes, enough with the Elven muttering!" Gimli said then back impatiently. Legolas, who had learnt to know him that well not to be insulted by his remark smiled amused. Again he directed his eyes to stare into the horizon, as Gimli then gave him examining look.

"What are you thinking lad?" he inquired, Legolas not answering at first, but then he smirked.

"I was just going through your version about how the Ring of Power was found during the quest to take back Erebor", Legolas responded, giving the Dwarf amused look. "And I still think I like the Elven version better."

"Let us be serious, shall we now?" Gimli said back, as well knowing Legolas already that well for not to be insulted either, or rather fooled by his carefree conversation in situations like this. "What are you truly thinking? And do not say that those flowers! You look awfully anxious even for an Elf."

Legolas now looked away. "I am thinking of Shakiiya", he admitted truthfully. He didn't see the Dwarf make compliant nod.

"Very understandable. She didn't look very good, poor lass. Of course she is in your mind!" he stated then. "But what makes you worry so much, Legolas? Even Lady Éowyn reassured her to have strong enough will to fight over her life, so what is it you are worrying so much that that silky skin of yours has wrinkled more in one day than mine in a lifetime?"

Legolas lifted his eyes from the grass. "I fear it is too late", he answered. "I fear she is not so strong and unbeatable as us all believed. Do you, Gimli, know what she received from Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn?" he then asked in turn, looking down at Gimli. He looked surprised.

"Shakiiya received something after all? Uh, yes know I recall. Did not Aragorn mention something about flowers?" he questioned, Legolas nodding and making a faint smile.

"She received two flowers of Lórien; _elanor_ and _niphredil_, which I reckon to symbolize the fall and rise of her people. Her tribe was once almost destroyed, but it lasted and has survived through the numerous centuries. And now Shakiiya as their queen it shall continue surviving still. Just as those two beautiful flowers which bloom all winters and summers never withering, also she will never perish and stays beautiful and stands through all, her head held up high toward the sun like said inflorescences…" Legolas said now a bit dazed, but Gimli's snort woke him.

"Again that Elf muttering which can be interpreted only by other Elves, if even then", he stated back. "So you fear she won't survive?"

"She should be as strong as she says she is. But now it seems not to be the case. Shakiiya told us she would overcome the poisoning and the wound in only a few days, but now she has been suffering from the injury more than a week! I cannot help but feel my heart start to turn restless every time I gaze at her face, which reminds me of dead. No color…"

Legolas now silenced and his gaze dropped. Gimli gave him a thoughtful glance, understanding what he meant.

"So simply this is only about a fear of losing her then?" he asked after a while. He could just and just detect Legolas' slight cringe. His face had again turned from that of a carefree tree and nature-loving Elf into that worried, grim Legolas the Dwarf had also learnt to know during the quest. He then tapped his friend's arm.

"Worry not, she's too tough to be taken out by a mere fever!" Gimli reassured once more, then giving the Elf remarkable half smirk. "…As long as she has you that is. You worrying over her enough will make her irritate, and eventually wake up to prove you otherwise!"

Now Legolas let out a laugh. "Very true."

* * *

><p>"Legolas, where are you taking those flowers?" Aragorn queried, lifting his brows when he saw the small jar full of <em>simbëlmyne<em> in the Elf's hands, as he and Gimli had just returned from their most recent walk. Legolas smiled.

"To Shakiiya. I thought of cheering her a little", he answered. Gimli stood beside him, looked up and smiled at Aragorn remarkably. Aragorn crossed his arms.

"You are fully aware that she is unconscious?" he inquired, but only then smiled at Legolas amused as saw him shrug, walking away as well smiling.

"If we want her to wake up we should stop worrying so much!" he exclaimed, giving Gimli a look. "A certain Dwarf once told me something like that… So, let us have her wake up to a sweet scent of _alfirin_!"

Legolas then vanished being his carefree self again, Aragorn and Gimli watching after him.

"Certain Dwarf?" Aragorn mused, then directing his amused eyes down to Gimli tilting his head. "I would not have ever though you two to speak of such matters…"

"Which matters are you referring to?" Gimli asked back, amusing Aragorn even more as saw his embarrassment. "The lad was worried, so I only listened to him and said my opinion."

"Were the flowers your idea or his?" Aragorn inquired again, Gimli embarrassing even more and he looked away actually a little red, huffing loudly.

"He is the peculiar Elf in here! It is Legolas who enjoys jumping to the trees and loves to talk to everything that grows!" he indeed huffed, then mumbling something to himself. But Aragorn only shook his head smirking.

"That sounds more like Shakiiya to me", he stated sarcastic, succeeding as saw the Dwarf swing his hand indifferently and let out annoyed sound.

Legolas at the other hand was quickly at the infirmary, walking through the room which was still unoccupied by other patients, and finally went into the room at the end of it. The heavy curtains had been pulled away once more from the window to let some sunlight in at day, Éowyn saying it to do good for sick people such as Shakiiya, them getting strength from the direct rays. And Legolas agreed. Power of nature was not to be underestimated.

Legolas walked beside the bed, Khôr letting out a shriek as greeted him. Legolas glanced at Shakiiya. "So your mistress is still not awake, Khôr my friend?" he mused, smoothing the bird's head and feathers. He looked satisfied by the touch.

Legolas then let out a breath, going to the table standing next to the bed and placed the jar on it. Pouring some water from a jug standing beside it. Sweet smell spread immediately inside the room, and satisfied Legolas this time took in a deep breath, then about to turn. Until his eyes now spotted the necklace he had been telling Gimli about at the fields. The pendant of everlasting flowers…

He took it in his hand, examining it. Those two different flowers looked like entwining with each other, and were so carefully carved that one could have thought two true plants to have been sunken in melt silver and cold, and lastly to have been decorated by those tiny emeralds at the center of the petals.

He made half smile, now lowering the pendant back on the table and then gazed at Shakiiya's still sleeping figure in thoughts. He next sat on the chair for a short moment, taking her hand in his. His expression changing as his fingers smoothed slowly, but quite imperceptibly her knuckles again.

_"Be strong, Shakiiya"_, he whispered smiling. _"We need you with us..."_

He then thought a moment, small hesitation taking over him until he added quietly, trace of that same fear flickering momentarily in him. "_I need you, mellon nin. Also loss of you would be too much for my heart to handle, even our friendship is still so young…"_

Of course Shakiiya did not answer. But Legolas then only sighed, thinking of Boromir briefly, until then let Shakiiya's hand free and smirked at Khôr. But it escaped his notice that Shakiiya's fingers had actually moved this time by the sense of his touch.

_"Take care of her"_, he said still in Elvish, and delighted noted Khôr to understand as the bird let out agreeing yelp, flying onto the foot of the bed. But as Legolas next turned he was surprised to see Gandalf's form at the door, smiling as saw him.

"Well, Legolas", the Wizard stated stepping in. "What brings you here yet again? Are you not going to dine with the others?"

"Yes, but I thought the smell of _simbëlmyne_ would help Shakiiya to recover, and brought some here first", Legolas answered, and glanced at the white flowers. "At least them will create a nice fragrance by the time she wakes up."

"Yes", Gandalf agreed and felt the aroma of the said flowers, seeing them on the table. "Very well thought. I am sure she can feel the scent of *****_evermind_, even if she would fail to wake up."

Legolas smiled nodding. "Well then, I shall take my leave. Good night, Gandalf."

"Good night to you too, Legolas."

Legolas then left, and Gandalf turned around to look after him sighing deeply, shaking his head. He had seen this coming for awhile now. Legolas was like a young Ellon…

He then walked next to Shakiiya's bed, gazing over her peaceful features too, until looked at the flowers once more. Then extending his hand to pick one out of the jar and placed it into Shakiiya's hand, pretty much due a simple whim, before sat down and started to smoke his pipe. Khôr instead soon started to shriek as the smoke irritated him, Gandalf giving the bird slightly irritated look himself.

"Stop your whining, or you'll wake up your mistress!" he snapped, then turning around again. As if that wasn't actually something everyone hoped to happen.

But then he was surprised and followed in wonder as Khôr now jumped into the air, hovering over Shakiiya for a moment until one silvery feather fell from his other wing. It falling into Shakiiya's other open palm resting by her side. Gandalf watched as immediately after that the hawk flew back onto the backrest of a chair, him giving the animal a peculiar calculating glance, until started to smile cunningly. Knowingly.

* * *

><p>An hour or two went past as Gandalf sat in the infirmary, examining Shakiiya in his deep ponders. Darkness had finally fallen over the land, everything being quiet. Not even a dog barked outside. But then on exactly that peaceful night the wanted happened by some miracle.<p>

Shakiiya's head suddenly moved slightly, Gandalf becoming alert and he rose in his chair, then indeed seeing Shakiiya's eyelids stir and she wrinkled her brows slightly, then finally after three days and three nights of feverish slumber opened her eyes. Her brown gaze now watching at the Wizard sitting by her bed quite bright and alert. There was no trace of sickness on her face or in those irises. Shakiiya smiled.

"Mithrandir", she called sighing. Gandalf smiled back at her.

"It was about time for you to wake up!" he said, then leaning forward to touch Shakiiya's forehead, next looking satisfied. "Good, the fever has come down. How does you side feel?"

Shakiiya answered his smile with wider one, then frowning slightly again in thoughts as touched her side carefully, pressing it gently under the covers. She sighed for relief.

"Very good. The pain is gone, and I am again myself", she replied. Gandalf nodded still smiling, then lifting his arm and Shakiiya saw Khôr jump into sight, immediately looking at her. She smiled again, lifting her own arm for him to jump on. But she got puzzled as noticed one of his feathers float down due her movement onto the sheets. Its silvery color had paled into pure white.

"He has been here with you the whole time", Gandalf said then, tilting his head. "Well most of the time. I found him not before two days had passed."

"How long have I been abed?" Shakiiya asked.

"Three days."

"That long? It feels like I would've only had one night's sleep, and awakened to a new day after we came to Edoras…"

"New day it is for you, who have survived from a very serious condition. Well, a new night should I say, as it is indeed night time at the moment."

Then Shakiiya sniffed the air and gave the Wizard a questionable look. "What is this scent?" she inquired looking around, until her gaze hit on a flower in her hand. She looked at it in in another wonder, Gandalf having a twinkle in his eyes.

"_Simbëlmyne_", he answered, as Shakiiya now saw the flower in her hand and sniffed it, realizing the scent coming from it. "It grows here at Edoras over the grave mounds of the late Kings just outside the city. You must've seen them whitening the grass by the walls when we arrived."

"Then how has it come here?" Shakiiya questioned, lifting a brow as looked at Gandalf who now stood up leaning on his staff, however not answering directly.

"I am glad to see you again feeling your strength", he said, smiling still. "But now excuse me Shakiiya. I must go tell about your awakening to one person, who has been very worried and often here watching over you. He brought those flowers here thinking them would help you to wake up, and I see he was right. His thoughts seem to have reached you…"

Shakiiya now turned her head on her pillow to look to the right. And following Gandalf's nod, her eyes then widened slightly for surprise as she saw a jaf full of those frail white, star like flowers where the wonderful fragrance came from.

Gandalf saw her expression and smiled, then turning around and walked out of the room. Shakiiya gazed at the flowers in confusion, until a smile spread on her lips too imperceptibly. She gave them a gentle look, then sighing and smelled the flower in her hand again. Yes. She now understood what had woken her from her slumber, invading into her dreams.

She let out amused breath due this thought, circling the flower between her fingers. _Evermind_, were they? She closed her eyes for a moment, recalling what she had dreamt just before had been pulled back into the reality. And it filled her with confusion.

* * *

><p>"Shakiiya is awake?" Legolas asked hastily and stood up, staring at Gandalf in disbelief. He nodded.<p>

"Yes. I am coming from her right now. She opened her eyes just a moment ago."

Aragorn and Gimli exchanged a relieved look, but Legolas was already off. Hurrying maybe even a little too avidly toward the healing quarters. But he did not notice his eagerness not until he reached the entrance of Shakiiya's room, his eyes blinking a couple of times as they saw Shakiiya actually now sit on her bed. Her eyes staring out of the dark window. But now they turned to meet Legolas' own a little surprised, until she smiled to him.

"Legolas", she called a smile on her lips, Legolas' heart flipping for relief and he walked to her, sitting on the edge of her bed as well smiling widely.

He put his hand on Shakiiya's palm, feeling it being again warm and not that cold or burning hot, as so many times before he had been in that room holding them.

"Shakiiya", he stated in turn, relief now also visible in his blue irises.

He examined Shakiiya's face as well, noting like Gandalf that there was not that feverish shimmer on her complexion any longer, and her eyes were bright and sharp. The way they always were, now taking in his appearance. And she seemed to be now in her full strength, her true self again, only that Legolas saw tiredness shadow her delighted expression.

"Thank Eru, you are awake", Legolas breathed sighing. "We started to really worry about you."

"Forgive me. It is not often I am taken down by such injury…" Shakiiya said back looking apologetic, until looked to her side for a moment thoughtful looking. "I just don't understand… how did this happen? Something like this has never occurred to me… I have wasted days just laying in bed as a nuisance."

"No, Shakiiya. It does not matter, but what does is that you have hold your own and are alright", Legolas answered, and put his hands now on her shoulders. Shakiiya lifted her eyes to look at him, then smiling as sighed in turn.

"You are right", she agreed, meeting Legolas' eyes. "As often you are."

Legolas smirked. But Shakiiya then turned more serious, leaning a bit away from Legolas.

"What has happened during my sleep?" she asked, Legolas getting surprised for a brief moment until also become serious, his hands sliding down due her movement.

"King Théoden has decided to move his people to Helm's deep", he answered. "We are to leave in two days at most, so we really started to worry we might've been forced to leave you here. Théoden and Aragorn fear Saruman's troupes will attack Edoras as quickly as possible, as Wild Men have come from the mountains, spilling blood in the name of Saruman. They have been burning villages in Rohan, most likely their minds set for revenge Saruman has promised them…"

Shakiiya saw Legolas' expression being somewhat contemptuous, his eyes hard for a moment. But she then only nodded.

"Then it indeed was good that I woke up", she stated, looking up to Legolas. "I wouldn't have wanted to be left behind while you all go into the mouth of danger…"

Legolas did not respond, but only examined Shakiiya measuring. He then saw her smile and gaze down, him now seeing her hold one of the _simbëlmyne_s in her hand.

"I hear you have sat next to me", she then said, Legolas suddenly freezing. He blinked once until nodded, Shakiiya then smiling wider and she turned to look at the jar.

"I felt you", she revealed. "Your presence when you sat next to me. Felt your hand on mine from time to time. And these flowers…"

Legolas then followed Shakiiya to extend her hand toward the jar, taking a couple of more simbëlmynes from it and smelled them, then looking into his eyes truthfully thankful.

"…I felt the scent of these flowers through my dream, even though I was not awake at all. In fact I was in middle of terrifying nightmares, but thanks to you, Legolas, I was freed from them. Thank you for bringing me these flowers and bringing me back, finally."

Legolas fell into a daze as Shakiiya again smiled, then putting two flowers under his collar, letting out another slow breath until wrinkled her forehead. Now looking up to him only sincerely. Her hand stopped on his chest.

_"Hannon le, Legolas Thranduilon"_, she said quietly, then giving him one more faint smile.

Legolas' gaze softened, until he then extended to take Shakiiya's pendant from the table. Shakiiya smiled by the sight of it.

"You do not want to lose this", Legolas remarked, then completely casually putting it around her neck. Shakiiya smiled still, but Legolas after exchanging another dazed stare with her then narrowed his eyes, pushing Shakiiya back.

"How is your side feeling?" he queried, setting Shakiiya back on the sheets. She tilted her head due his act.

"It is perfect. The pain is all gone, so whoever has been treating me is excellent in what they do... I am fine, Legolas", Shakiiya reassured, shaking her head after giving the Elf a small questionable look, trying to sit back up. But Legolas' hand stopped her.

"I will go fetch Lady Éowyn, and let her determine are you fine or not", he answered, now wrinkling his brows serious.

Shakiiya looked surprised again. "Éowyn has been treating me?"

"Yes, she saw fit to take care of you herself. But Shakiiya, you are not to stand from this bed until she gives you the permission, is it clear? Last time I listened to you and believed you to be fine, ended up to a situation where you collapsed bleeding on the ground. I do not want to witness that ever again…"

Shakiiya now gave him slight measuring look, her slight irritation due his hover gone, as Legolas then quickly looked away. But then he smiled gently, lifting her jaw and his brow rose.

"Will you listen to me this one time when I ask you to stay put?" he asked, Shakiiya now staring at him a bit hesitant, suddenly a bit awestruck by his gaze. She froze, but then sighed retreating a bit, lifting the _simbëlmyne_.

"Yes. This one time", she agreed. Legolas smiled, then spending a moment staring until stood up. "I will go tell Aragorn and Gimli you are alright", he said. "But they probably want to see you too."

"Why didn't they come immediately, then?" Shakiiya questioned, looking suspicious. Legolas shook his head.

"I do not know."

But then he got an idea and he smirked, raising another brow. "Why don't I teach you how to ride?" he now asked, looking actually rather smug. Shakiiya instead looked suspicious again by this random suggestion.

"As in with a horse?" she asked, then making a slight face. "I do not know, Legolas. You know of my ethics about riding on defenseless animals."

"Yes I know", Legolas consented and sat back on the bed, looking still serious. "I do not mean any horse, but you can ride on Arod. He is kind and won't let you fall."

Shakiiya measured the Elf her eyes slightly narrowed. Legolas sighed.

"It is a long way to Helm's Deep", he then continued stating, lifting an eyebrow again. "What else are we going to do during the journey? Shakiiya, you may never know when you might have to travel on horseback. And horses are wonderful creatures. So beautiful and noble… Gentle. I want you to feel what it is like to ride someone like Arod. He is amazing, even I have sat on him only a couple of times. But already we have become friends and formed a bond like no other…"

Legolas now directed a persuasive look at Shakiiya, who gaped a bit in hesitation until sighed. Lifting as well a brow as faced the Elf. She gave him a bored look first.

"Gimli is right about your very Elf like mutters… No sense in them at all", she stated, amusing Legolas until she then met his gaze. "The only reason I am saying yes, is because of Arod", she continued sarcastically, shrugging. "If he truly is such an amazing animal to ride with, I guess he would be very disappointed if I'd refused, wouldn't he?"

Legolas now grinned in triumph. They then gave each other one more smile, Legolas next once again standing up and turning. "I shall ask Aragorn and Gimli visit you tomorrow instead. Have some sleep. I will come tomorrow again as well", he promised, his smile never dying, and then with a wave of hand walked out of the room. Leaving Shakiiya sit a weird smile on her lips too.

Her eyes dropped down to gaze at the white flower. _Simbëlmyne_, _evermind..._ She smoothed the small petals, and who knew how many times she yet again breathed in the as sweet smell. She shook her head.

"I'll be here", she then whispered, half not even aware of the words as they escaped her mouth.

Back at the dining room Aragorn and Gimli noted the smiling Elf to return. All signs of worry now gone, as he came to them and sat down, pouring himself a cup of water.

"How was she?" Aragorn inquired like many times before, but looked at Legolas rather measuring. Legolas took a sip of his drink and placed the cup on the table.

"Very well now. She was sitting up when I arrived, and said all her pain was gone", he replied. Gimli then examined him and grinned, pointing at Legolas' collar.

"What is it with the flowers lad?" he asked, him and Aragorn now actually seeing their friend become slightly embarrassed.

Legolas looked away, hiding his slipped feelings and pulled the flowers out of his collar, as the other two only chuckled to themselves. Being able to guess the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>-evermind= one of simbëlmyne's names<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I felt like putting this out too so... enjoy my dear readers.**

****This is a bit long chapter, but hang in there! A certain relationship hopefully shall evolve...****

**One more thanks to **sieni1** for your review! BDD**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Shakiiya knocked the door of the king's quarters, soon hearing Théoden's voice command the door to be opened. And it did, Shakiiya seeing one of the king's captains stand at the door, nodding to her and letting her inside. She entered and bowed, Théoden standing up a friendly smile on his lips.<p>

"You wished to see me, my king?" Shakiiya questioned straightening. Théoden nodded.

"Yes. I see you are very much better, which for I am glad", he stated. "I heard from Éowyn of your serious state of health, and am know amazed to see you stand before me looking as healthy as the moment I first looked into your eyes in the Golden Hall. But now come!"

The king waved his hand toward himself, Shakiiya walking right in front of him. Théoden then measured Shakiiya until pulled something from the table, wrapped into a cloth.

"I am sorry, but one of your belongings happened to slip out of its keeper, and I took liberty of examining it during your illness", the king said, Shakiiya answering his gaze serene as he now revealed Shakiiya's horn. He looked serious, but wondering.

"You are not part of my people, and certainly are not from Gondor", Théoden continued, examining Shakiiya more. "And even you look like an Elf you are not one, as I can see also that your blood isn't pure Elven… I cannot fit you into any race I know to exist. So do not find me insulting when I ask you… Who are you, my Lady Shakiiya, and where have you obtained this horn? This ancient relic of the first days of our kingdom."

Gamling, who hadn't had a clue about this meeting's true reason, now stared at the horn in shock. But Shakiiya only looked into the King's quite intense eyes mischievously, until finally spoke.

"My king", she started and smiled. "I find you wondering of who I am, standing here in middle of your proud men and indeed differing greatly from other races you've faced in the past. But I have come to your Halls under a belief that is not the case. Because I indeed am what I days past claimed to be, and have come to honor an old union made between your people and mine…"

Théoden looked then confused, as searched Shakiiya's brown eyes. She now knelt down, her hand on her heart and looked up to the king.

"On behalf of my mother, queen Miyériel, I have come to remind you of our old bond made during the first days of your Halls, and give you my loyalty as my mother once did before me. Take that horn, and have it back as a reminder and proof that your first king, Eorl the Young, once promised our tribe his friendship and alliance, if some day we would come ask for them... I am at your service, my king. As my mother was before me, and the next queen of Athélèrn tribe after me. Please, accept this small token of sincerity, and let me tie once bound fates back together."

Both Gamling and Théoden were bewildered, staring at Shakiiya in great confusion.

"My Lord?" Gamling called, but Théoden was once again examining the horn, pondering Shakiiya's words carefully and trying to grasp their meaning. If they had any.

But then there was that same slight realization as distant told stories, read myths of his people returned back into the king's mind. And as he gazed down at the woman in front of him in her leather clothes and tanned skin, he saw the mirror image of those tales in the history.

"My Lord?" Gamling called again, seeing his king's daze. But Théoden then lifted his eyes in thoughts.

"I have heard stories…" he started. "Bedtime tales and rumors from my father, who heard them from his father and he from my great-grandfather… Tales reaching all the way to the days when Eorl the Young rode across these plains of our lands…"

Théoden now looked at the horn, lifting it. "This is one of the horns made straight to King Eorl. He carried both of them with him as a pair, never separating them from each other, as together their sound was so great it could bring down mountains. But legend tells that one day came a woman. A wild woman of unknown race from unknown land… And she saved the King from death. Brave warrior she was, clothed in leather and as fierce as a lightning or raging storm. There was this woman. And to him Eorl the Young gave this horn as a token of friendship, and as a promise of a union between the woman's tribe of female warriors and the Golden Hall of Meduseld, long long time ago before any memory can remember it. And that woman… was a queen… a warrior queen…"

Théoden now stopped his musings, still thinking, until turned his eyes on Shakiiya again. As if seeking confirmation. And she smiled, nodding.

"That is the horn of Eorl the Young, which he indeed gave to my mother. My mother, queen Miyériel, was the woman of those tales, of those stories in your legends. She came once just like me, and gave her friendship to your people. That horn has been kept safe all these countless years, safe from time and peril, until the day would come to renew the great union made in the past. Do you hear me, my king? Do you accept my plea, and friendship of tribe Athélèrn?"

Shakiiya now stood up, revealing the snake bracelet around her arm, king Théoden gasping.

"The legend tells..." he stated. "…that this unknown tribe worshipped a snake… The Great White Snake!"

He then looked at Shakiiya serious, pieces locking now together in his mind. "I hear you, Lady Shakiiya. But tell me, if your mother was the queen, who are you? You have not yet revealed your true name as pledged your friendship to me, the current King of Rohan", he said with strict tone. But his eyes were friendly. Shakiiya then smiled.

"My name is Shakiiya", she answered, her jaw held up high. "I am a warrior and the current queen of Athélèrn tribe of women, leader of my blood-sisters and old friend of your people and yours, king Théoden son of Thengel, ancestor of Eorl the Young who was called Eorl the Noble in our midst."

Théoden then smiled, putting the horn back on the table. "So be it then", he consented, now bowing to Shakiiya and next in turn kneeling, Gamling following his example. "I will gladly accept your request, and do what great Eorl once did while he lived. I declare that you and your people of oldest of old descendant are now friends and allies of Rohan, as it once was. Will you, queen Shakiiya, as well accept the plea and friendship of mine, and my people?"

Shakiiya met the king's eyes and smiled, nodding politely. "Certainly, my king. You may rise."

Théoden smiled and then gave the horn back to Shakiiya.

"Keep it", he insisted. "Keep it, and remember my words as I said them. I have made you, queen of Athélèrn, a promise. And I shall keep it as long as I live, and as long as my future ancestors live. I am pleased to see that promises made long before our time are still honored by some, and joy for a new ally! By my vow me and my people bow to you, Shakiiya, as we are not beside my throne where everyone can hear my words. So keep the once given gift and as well enjoy my loyalty, my queen."

* * *

><p>Legolas was walking around the Hall of Meduseld, searching for Shakiiya, his brows wrinkled into a slight line. When he had gone to her room at the infirmary that morning, he had found the bed to be empty, and that Shakiiya's clothes were gone. As well empty plate on a table, as a sign of recently eaten meal. He had now circled around about an hour, not finding her. Why had she come out of bed instead of resting, as she had promised to him? What if her state which had just bettered now would go back to worse, when she was up doing who knew what?<p>

Legolas stormed to the dining room, seeing the people of Rohan carry trunks out of the hall. This was the day they would leave to Helm's Deep… His eyes spotted Aragorn and Gimli who were enjoying late breakfast, sitting at one of the tables.

"Have you seen Shakiiya?" he asked as stopped at the head of the table, gazing at Aragorn and the Dwarf in turns. They shook their heads in surprised denial.

"Is she not resting at the infirmary?" Aragorn queried. But Legolas looked then slightly irritated while giving him the answer.

"No. She wasn't there. She has sneaked out, and is walking around somewhere", Legolas replied.

"Is it safe for her to wander about?" Gimli asked after swallowing a piece of chicken. "She has just healed, and it is not a great idea to exhaust herself immediately and get out of bed!"

"That is what I told her as well", Legolas said. "And she promised she would not. But now... will you help me find her?"

* * *

><p>They now split up in different directions, Gimli going to seek Shakiiya from outside, as other two men continued searching the halls. And this time it didn't take long as Aragorn found their target, soon going to Legolas who he conveniently met in a near corridor.<p>

"I found her", Aragorn said and Legolas got alert. "She's at the main hall."

Now together they returned to the said place, Legolas then freezing in bewilderment, as he now saw Shakiiya truly standing in middle of the room after all that time seeking her. But instead of taking it easy she was sparring with Éowyn, them exchanging swift though not so dangerous blows. But still Legolas' eyes widened slightly.

"What is she doing?" he demanded, as more of a statement, Aragorn shrugging.

"She is having a match with Lady Éowyn. And they aren't that bad either, considering that Shakiiya has just recovered from a grave injury…"

"Aragorn, Shakiiya shouldn't be doing that. She'll damage herself", Legolas stated, giving his friend a serious look, which Aragorn returned only with a slight glance. Aragorn then sighed seeing the Elf's once again risen worry.

"I guess you are right… But do not say that to her, or you'll anger her."

Shakiiya and Éowyn now attacked at each other, their blades meeting and then sweeping across each other, the two women now passing one another. But just as they were about to turn to meet each other again Aragorn stepped in, Éowyn's blade hitting against his risen knife. Shakiiya had only frozen on her spot for sudden surprise seeing her companion behind her, sword halfway in the air. She lifted an eyebrow.

"Aragorn? When did you enter the hall?" Shakiiya inquired, the man giving her slight glance, until Shakiiya's attention was drawn to Legolas who now walked to her. Serious expression taken over his features.

"You shouldn't be sparring with anyone at the moment", he stated to her a bit scolding, his delicate eyebrows wrinkled. "You have just healed, and it is not good for you to exhaust yourself with meaningless fighting…"

"Exhaust myself? Oh, Legolas… I am not", Shakiiya answered after a moment of confusion, carefree. "I am completely fine to spar. This is nothing."

"No. You promised me to rest, and not risk yourself to get fever again. And your wound…"

Shakiiya sighed, now holding back the urge to glare and pushed her blade back in its sheath, giving Legolas a disbelieving stare. "Legolas, you worry too much. You saw yourself yesterday that I am completely alright. Besides if I am not allowed to cross my blade with someone else, I will turn sick again. I cannot be forced to stay in bed even one day more…"

This time Legolas said nothing, but he still looked hesitant. Shakiiya examined him and saw his hesitation, her then sighing again, next surprising the Elf as in blink of an eye she had snatched her staff. And next thing Legolas knew, was that she quickly swung him against one of the pillars in the hall with a spin, the tip of the staff pointing at his jaw. Legolas truly looked surprised and he blinked, then glanced at the staff until lifted his eyes to Shakiiya. She was smiling at him smugly, and now tilted her head questionably.

"What do you think? Am I not alright, if I can catch even an Elf off guard?" she asked, then letting out a laugh as released Legolas under her staff.

But then Legolas watched her open some of the straps of her clothes. And as she revealed her side, he saw completely healed, smooth skin where earlier had been that horrid, festering cut of the Orc blade. But now there was nothing. He blinked again for another surprise, not believing his eyes and Shakiiya smiled, now strapping the jacket shut.

"So?" she asked now sarcastically. "Am I alright or not?"

Legolas then sighed and straightened, walking to Shakiiya a smile on his lips. "I guess you are", he admitted, Shakiiya looking satisfied. "I trust you. And am delighted for that."

Aragorn and Éowyn had followed their conversation, but now met each other's gazes.

"You have some skill with a blade", Aragorn complimented as looked into Éowyn's eyes. Shakiiya turned to look at them as Éowyn then quickly swung Aragorn's knife around, then turning away from the man indifferent look on her face, sheathing her sword too.

"Women of this country learned long ago; those without swords can still die upon them", Éowyn said. "I fear neither death nor pain."

Aragorn examined Éowyn, thinking a moment. "What do you fear my Lady?" he then inquired. Éowyn straightened after packing the sword back into the box she had found it from.

"A cage", was her answer and Aragorn, Shakiiya and Legolas looked at her questionable. She met Aragorn's eyes and continued talking with serious, somewhat bitter voice. "To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or decire…"

Shakiiya let out imperceptible sigh and frowned, looking at her carer in compassion. She understood her affliction. A woman's position was not easy to accept, and quickly life could turn into a living cage. Just like Éowyn said… And that was why Shakiiya's tribe had chosen its own way of life. To be freed from the shackles of submission to superior sex. But Aragorn, as he gazed at this young woman of Rohan seemed to disagree, shaking his head.

"You are a daughter of kings", he stated, Éowyn looking away momentarily. Aragorn put away his knife. "...a shield maiden of Rohan. I do not think that would be your fate."

Éowyn now stared at Aragorn silent, in some kind of a thoughtful daze, surprise in her eyes. But then Aragorn bowed to her and turned, walking out of the hall after landing his hand momentarily on Shakiiya's shoulder and smiling at her, her returning it. She had just woken up from her own thoughtful daze, which his hand had cut.

"Shakiiya?" Legolas called. "Are you alright? Is it… Is it indeed your wound…?"

"No, Legolas!" Shakiiya exclaimed and shook her head. But even there had been a smile on her lips, she now turned sadder as landed her eyes again on Éowyn, who was now packing again. "My wound is fine…"

Then the air was cut by a joyous laugh. And they turned around to see Gimli stand at the doorway, his hands spread in happiness as he stared at Shakiiya. Shakiiya now smirked to him too sideways, turning toward the Dwarf.

"Gimli", she stated nodding to him, Gimli now laughing and he walked over to the two grinning.

"By my beard, you are up!" he said and nudged Shakiiya's arm. "Looking good lassie! Strong and fearsome, as ever. It is very good to see you awake and healthy again! We were already fearing for the worst."

"Thank you Gimli, my friend", Shakiiya responded smiling. "Do not think I wasn't aware of your worry. I felt all of you beside me when you came to visit me. My thanks to you too, Gimli."

Gimli laughed, then glancing at the earlier injured side of hers, pointing toward it. "How's the side?"

Shakiiya now grinned again, suspiciously to Gimli. She then narrowed her eyes, and before Legolas could warn the Dwarf she suddenly grabbed him. Pushing him backwards, and with a horrified yelp Gimli fell on his back. But made a high somersault with Shakiiya as she now as quick as a cat was behind him and lifted her staff, pushing it now against Gimli's back to prevent him from falling backwards again, as herself was crouched on the ground.

Legolas watched all this in amusement, as Gimli was still a bit shocked for the sudden flip around. Glancing around as then felt the tip of Shakiiya's staff push him slowly back on his feet, herself also now standing as amused looking. Gimli turned around to see her swing the staff once in her hand, then leaning against it, giving the Dwarf a smile with questionable brow-lifting. Legolas now leant toward Gimli.

"She also surprised me", he confessed, and Gimli gave him now confused look. Legolas smiled, glancing at Shakiiya. "Very convincing, don't you think?"

Shakiiya's smile now widened and Gimli huffed once, then turning to her. Shakiiya now let out a laugh due his expression.

"Do not surprise a Dwarf!" Gimli snapped, trying to look more serious than he was. "It might not turn out very pleasing to you afterwards, lass."

"Oh, I am sure of that", Shakiiya said nodding, meeting Legolas' eyes as straightened with amused smirk on her lips. But then she remembered something.

"Where is Mithrandir?" she asked. The two men now looked at her surprised, exchanging a quick look, until Legolas answered.

"Gandalf has left", he said. "He left early this morning after the king declared his final actions."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later they departed from Edoras. A long line of people walked after one another, as the people of Rohan made their way toward the keep they were now headed for safety. Their king riding at front with Aragorn, Gimli, Shakiiya and Legolas and a couple of his closest men. And so their long ride to Helm's deep begun, but all the time Shakiiya felt restless as she gazed behind the long line of women and children. Their pace was too slow. And that worried her…<p>

"You are putting too much weight on your legs", Legolas observed as he held Arod's reigns, looking then up to Shakiiya. "You cause Arod meaningless bother."

Shakiiya sighed and also looked down at the Elf, who had started their first riding lesson not far before, their companions examining them in interest. Shakiiya tilted her head.

"What can I do? I have never ridden on an animal this big, and trying not to fall comes naturally", she answered, then making a face. "Or I just weight too much!"

"You need not to fear. Arod won't let you fall, as I have told him not to", he reassured, now again whispering words of Elvish to the horse who neighed, ignoring Shakiiya's attempt of a joke. "Besides you have excellent balance, Shakiiya. And weight almost nothing."

Shakiiya looked up. "How reassuring indeed…" she stated, Legolas hiding amused smile, until it turned into a shocked look. "But I trust you. After all you _do_ have some ground to talk about my weight."

Aragorn chuckled to himself due Shakiiya's one again quite blunt counterarguments, as Legolas only got slightly embarrassed. But then he turned serious again.

"Alright. Try to relax a bit more. Straighten your back and balance your weight equally between your limbs", Legolas continued to instruct. "And sit still. Let him carry you, instead of you riding him."

"Isn't riding him the exact point in this?" Shakiiya then questioned sarcastically, making Aragorn shake his head and grin. But Legolas only gave her a lifted eyebrow. Shakiiya sighed, even looking at him a bit apologetically.

"Sorry… So, let him carry me instead of me riding him. Simple. Alright, I try…"

Shakiiya now slowly slid the reigns free from Legolas' grip. And for a minute she sat still on top of Arod, him walking forward calmly, Shakiiya's balance not faltering as was expected. Legolas smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now, try light canter. Press your heels gently on Arod's sides and flip the reigns to tell him to go forward with faster pace…"

Shakiiya then gave him a quick look, until the Elf was left stand dumbfounded on his spot, as Arod then suddenly dashed forward. Shakiiya standing up on the saddle with a jump, as rode him like she would've done it since her birth. Not looking like a beginner at all. So when Legolas followed them to make a slight circle now coming back to him, Shakiiya turning the horse to walk now again in a line and patted him as sat back down, Legolas smiled shaking his head too.

"I think I have nothing more to teach you", he confessed, giving the smug looking Shakiiya slightly impressed look. "You figured it out all yourself."

"Oh please", Shakiiya said, straightening herself again as smiled at him, playful smirk making its way on her lips. "Don't be too modest. I am only this good because I have seen you ride Arod before…" She now looked at Arod. "And he is very gentle horse indeed…"

Arod let out another neigh, as Legolas answered her smile with nod. Actually when he now though about the matter, it had never crossed his mind that she could've known how to ride from the start, not needing any teaching. He just had assumed otherwise, and it was possible concluding by that sudden canter that Shakiiya was in fact, only playing with him. So he then did lift his brows slightly due this thought, until Shakiiya next extended her arm to him.

"Come on. Let's ride him together. Or are you too embarrassed to sit behind me, a woman?"

Legolas grabbed her hand, and let himself be helped on Arod. He smirked, looking at Shakiiya's profile. "Not the slightest", he replied. Shakiiya let out a laugh, prodding Arod forward with a crack of tongue.

Aragorn soon rode beside them. And as glanced at the two smile rose on his lips. He noticed Legolas' hands resting now on Shakiiya's waist, him _supporting _himself, though Legolas had perfect balance just like Shakiiya while even standing on the saddle during a fast gallop. But nevertheless the ranger only looked away, giving his horse a tap as well.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women!" Gimli said suddenly, pretty loudly and Shakiiya and Legolas' conversation was cut as they turned to look at their companion. Riding a brown horse before them which was led by Éowyn, who was gazing up at Gimli while listened. Gimli had his axe leaning casually on his shoulder.

"And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance… that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men", Gimli continued.

Shakiiya lifted her brows as leant forward. Éowyn looked at Gimli, until turned around to give Aragorn a questionable look. And as Shakiiya did the same she now saw him gesture with his fingers under his jaw.

"It's the beards", Aragorn specified quietly, Éowyn smiling amused but hushed him to keep it down. Shakiiya as well tilted her head in amusement, looking down in thoughts. Well at least the women in her village, who had more Dwarf blood in them, did not have beards… Thank _Chârem_ for that.

"…This, in turn, has given rise to belief… that there _are_ no Dwarf women", Gimli continued, looking down at Éowyn again who met his gaze, then spreading his hands figuratively. "And that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

Shakiiya and Éowyn now started to laugh in unison, Gimli joining. Even Legolas smiled a little and lifted another brow.

"…Which is, of course, ridiculous", Gimli finished, now turning a bit around to give Shakiiya a look after hearing her laugh as well. But he then suddenly staggered a little and his horse let out a neigh, starting to gallop forward, Éowyn losing her grip from the reigns.

Shakiiya rose on the saddle, as many watched Gimli wobble on his horse until he finally crashed down. Aragorn grinned with many, as Éowyn let out amused breath and now hurried to help Gimli. Shakiiya smiled widely too and shook her head, then pointing toward the fallen Dwarf.

"What if that is to happen to me?" she questioned sarcastically, turning a little toward Legolas. He looked down at her smiling.

"I wouldn't let you fall."

"Funny, I thought you said _Arod_ here was not going to let me fall…"

"Either of us wouldn't…"

"It's all right. Nobody panic!" Gimli's voice reassured, and he stood up with the help of Éowyn. "It was deliberate, it was deliberate…."

Shakiiya now saw Éowyn turn to look back at Aragorn, her eyes shimmering for laugh, Aragorn grinning back. But Shakiiya then wrinkled her forehead a little. There was something in Éowyn's eyes, some feeling which appeared always when she met Aragorn's gaze…

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time", king Théoden stated then, after exchanging a grin with Aragorn. "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb for grief… Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father…" the king continued, his expression turning hard.

Aragorn become now serious, saddened by the king's words as looked again at Éowyn, who was brushing Gimli's back. Shakiiya's smile vanished now as well, and she dropped her gaze. Just like her. Éowyn was just like her in a way. Her father murdered by enemies, watching her mother cry out her love and heart, until it was unbearable to witness and almost ruined her mother... Shakiiya frowned again.

Shakiiya now watched Éowyn, as she gave Aragorn somewhat dazed look smiling, wind in her long golden blond hair. Shakiiya fell silent for a long time, but Legolas noticed the change in her being.

"Shakiiya?" he called, placing a hand on her arm. But suddenly Arod stepped on a sharp rock, him letting out a pained neigh and he reared up. Shakiiya tensed for surprise and Legolas' arm now moved to support her, until after a quick moment Arod stood again on four legs, Shakiiya letting out a slight sigh. She tilted her head.

"You were saying earlier?" she stated, Legolas getting the hint and he let out amused breath, now pulling his arm back after Shakiiya gave it a remarkable long stare.

"He was testing you", he answered, Shakiiya making an eye-roll.

"Sure he was. I bet you told him to do it."

"Let's take a break!" Théoden then bellowed, looking around and immediately everyone stopped. The people of Rohan clearly thankful for a change to sit down after exhausting walk through the numerous lakes spreading over the plains.

Shakiiya led Arod next to a small hill and jumped down, Legolas following and there they stayed. Talking some more, until after half an hour Éowyn arrived to offer Shakiiya a steaming hot bowl of stew she had prepared a moment earlier.

"Here, Shakiiya, I brought you this. It will help you get well", Éowyn said and smiled, handing out the dish expectant. Shakiiya tilted her head, clearly reluctant to accept it as gave the bowl slightly visible, suspicious glances, which Legolas of course still noted in wonder.

"Éowyn I… I thank you for your consideration, but I am not hungry right now. The food you prepared to me this morning was quite enough for me to carry on till nightfall", Shakiiya replied, giving honest smile to Éowyn. But she didn't let it go.

"You must eat! You were laying in bed for fever only two days ago near death! You need to gather your strength!" Éowyn insisted, extending the bowl, as Shakiiya only gave uncertain look to it. Legolas did agree with Éowyn. It had still amazed him to see Shakiiya stand on the saddle completely energetic and fine, even after only two days ago he had been sitting beside her, she looking far from well. But he then decided to tease her a bit.

"I'll make sure she eats this, Lady Éowyn", he cut in then politely, taking the bowl and nodding to the maiden. Éowyn smiled, as Shakiiya only tried to hide her gasp.

"Thank you. _You_ are very considerate to take such care of a woman, who indeed is not one of your kin…" Éowyn remarked, and there was now somewhat mischievous look on her face. "I heard you singing at the infirmary. It was very beautiful song, my Lord Legolas…"

Shakiiya could feel Legolas' body freeze next to her. He nodded to Éowyn again, but on his face there was this weird expression Shakiiya could not interpret. But of course Éowyn's words had sunken in, and were now confirmed as passing Gimli let out a laugh, now also looking at Legolas winking. Legolas controlled himself and smiled to Éowyn.

"Thank you", he said simply, Éowyn's eyes flashing for satisfaction as her hint had hit its mark, her then walking away back to the pot where she had left the rest of the stew. She filled yet another bowl, and now offered it to Gimli.

"Gimli?" she asked, but he now too gave the bowl slightly horrified expression.

"No, I couldn't. I really couldn't", he declined, waving his hands also in denial and then walked away. Or more like escaped from the scene. Shakiiya lifted her brows, then turning her now irritated eyes to Legolas.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, now facing the Elf, who looked suddenly confused as he had thought her to ask about the remarks made about them. But she didn't, but instead he now met her narrowed eyes. She glanced at the bowl, pointing at it.

"I am not eating that. So, what you did was for nothing", Shakiiya said definite. Legolas sighed.

"Shakiiya, Éowyn is right. You have to eat", he answered, offering the bowl to her in turn. Shakiiya gave it another slight glance and crossed her arms.

"Stop talking to me like to a small child! It's furiating!" she exclaimed, Legolas frowning.

"You are acting like one", he shot back, Shakiiya then tilting her head.

"Actually, I think I'm a couple of millennia older than you, prince of Mirkwood!" she half hissed back, squinting. "What do you say to that?"

Indeed Legolas didn't say anything at first for his confusion. Shakiiya then sighed again.

"Exactly because of that I know when to eat my vegetables. But _that_ I won't eat, whatever is it you say!"

She then continued looking away from the Elf and the bowl again. Legolas now only looked questionable.

"Why Shakiiya? Lady Éowyn has made this herself to give strength to the tired travelers. And it would do you good, no matter what you may think", Legolas first asked, until made another remark. Shakiiya then sighed the third time, thinking.

"You heard when I mentioned the food she made for me for this morning?" Shakiiya then asked. Legolas nodded, Shakiiya now pointing toward Aragorn, to who Éowyn had now gone and given the bowl. "Observe", she simply commanded, giving him as well now a remarkable stare.

And so they did follow as Aragorn accepted the bowl. Taking a spoon and then finally tasted the stew, while Éowyn stood beside him expectant once more. Shakiiya lifted her brows agreeably, as she and Legolas saw their comrade's only hardly suppressed expression of disgust, and Aragorn barely was able to hold it in and swallow.

"Does that answer your question, Legolas?" Shakiiya now inquired, meeting the Elf's eyes. Legolas had indeed gotten a realization, him then looking down at the bowl on his hand briefly. Shakiiya shook her head.

"I would gladly eat that as she made it herself, but it is just as you saw… her cooking skills are quite… well, remarkable in a way. And won't give much strength to anyone who eats it I reckon…" Shakiiya continued, now looking away a little. "I only ate the food in the morning not to be disrespectful to leave most of it untouched. And I was indeed hungry back then."

"I see", Legolas responded simply. But soon Shakiiya directed amused gaze at him, as noticed him now to pour the stew into the bushes. To fool Éowyn that Shakiiya had indeed eaten the food she prepared. Aragorn was nodding and then looked up to Éowyn.

"It's good", they then heard Aragorn reassure, obviously lying for not upsetting Éowyn.

"Really?" Éowyn asked, delighted for the praise after looking so concerned by Aragorn's expression.

Éowyn then turned to walk away, and Legolas and Shakiiya followed in amusement as Aragorn started to pour away the stew as well. But he quickly stopped as noticed her turn back around again, returning to him.

"My uncle told me a strange thing", she started, and Aragorn looked at her after having that brief bummed expression on his face. "He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather", she continued smiling, though there was disbelief in her voice. "But he must be mistaken."

Aragorn looked rather indifferent as answered. "King Théoden has a good memory", he stated. "He was only a small child at the time."

Éowyn looked confused as knelt before Aragorn, her eyes narrowed for suspicion. "Then you must be at least 60", she remarked in awe. Aragorn looked a little uncomfortable, and now even Shakiiya shifted her eyes back to him.

"70? You cannot be 80!" Éowyn continued guessing, all the time more disbelievingly, as followed Aragorn's reactions. Shakiiya now saw Aragorn look down still embarrassed, until he made a smile.

"87", he revealed the exact number, which turned Éowyn awestruck. "But I am hardly close as old as Shakiiya. She is even older than Legolas", he then added, sending a bit mischievous look at his female companion who tilted her head to him, frowning. Aragorn smiled a bit as Éowyn turned to look at Shakiiya too, watching those two Elven like people together.

"Yes, but she must have Elven blood in her", Éowyn surmised, now turning back to Aragorn. She stood up as realization hit her. "You are one of the Dúnedain. A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into a legend..."

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago", Aragorn responded, and looked down momentarily. Éowyn now smiled.

"I'm sorry. Please, eat", she urged looking at the bowl, Aragorn nodding. And the two at the distance now got more amusement as watched him reluctantly continue eating under the observant eyes of the Lady of Rohan, who stayed there to just watch him. And Shakiiya could guess why.

"Oh no", Legolas' voice then suddenly stated. Shakiiya turned around, only to see him stare to the distance, where Gimli was surrounded by countless children. All of them demanding the Dwarf's attention for themselves.

Legolas chuckled, giving Shakiiya a look. "We should probably save Gimli from them."

"Do you think it is such a good idea to go there?" Shakiiya questioned and crossed her arms. "You are as interesting as him in the eyes of those children. Either you will not be spared from their unavoidable attention for a long time…"

"Even so, I have to try", Legolas answered smiling. "Gimli doesn't look too pleased…"

Shakiiya then laughed a little indeed due the expression on the Dwarf's face. She said nothing, as Legolas now quickly walked over to Gimli and the group of children. And happened just what Shakiiya had suspected. The children got even more excited seeing real Elf right before their eyes, and soon both he and Gimli were surrounded by even bigger group of curious pairs of eyes. And finally giving up they sat down in middle of a circle, starting to tell everything the children wanted to know.

But in middle of their efforts to satisfy the curiosity of the children, just as the sun started to sink behind the horizon, Legolas stole a glance at Shakiiya. Seeing her attention to be now focused on Arod, and she was patting his neck, though normally she seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with horses. And smiling Legolas noted that she opened the package for her dried fruits, giving the horse some apple slices.

Legolas could hear his horse's satisfied neighs all the way where he was now sitting. He followed Sakiiya for a moment more until let his eyes drop, directing his gaze now to Gimli, who was excitedly explaining the ways of the Dwarves' masonry again. The children listening attentively. But either Legolas then did not see as Shakiiya now looked over at him, a smile rising on her lips without her notice, as she watched him smile gently at the children. He was so patient with them. Legolas would make a great father...

Shakiiya then shook her head, snapping out of it. What gibberish was she thinking? She sighed and now removed Arod's saddle, then giving him one more pat, until walked on top of the hill and sat down. Starting to follow the setting sun all the way until became dark, and the stars lit up. And there Legolas found her later at midnight, still staring to the sky as laid in the grass. Under the light of the stars he really thought her to look like a young Elleth, and those numerous spots of eternal glow in the sky reflected from her dark irises like from a mirror. She then smiled, turning her head toward him, the mirror image of the stardust vanishing.

"You two made it out alive I see?" she queried, and let out a laugh as saw Legolas' slight eye-roll from the corner of her eye. He sat next to her swiftly.

"We did. But you were right, we were truly given very attentive attention", he mused. Shakiiya smiled again as now Legolas looked up to the sky in turn, this time Shakiiya seeing the blue of his eyes deepen by the darker shaded night and its twinking lights.

"My people love best the light of the stars", he then told her, and Shakiiya looked at him. Seeing in him this undeniable bond with _elenath_. With the pure light of the tree Telperion, which star queen Elbereth cast over the heavens to watch over First borns before sun and moon were created. And that was why Legolas' people adored them most of all of his kin, as Elves were called Eldar. The people of the Stars. Shakiiya had learnt this while young.

Shakiiya could not stop small smile twitch her lips due this thought, as Legolas was also smiling gently, clearly thinking about his home once more. She like all the others had learnt to know that look.

"Every year we celebrate the _Mereth en Gilith_, the Feast of Starlight. It is much adored festivity, and important to my people. It is sacred and pure, just like Elves of Lothlórien love the light of the sun, and celebrate it."

"My tribe adores the moon", Shakiiya answered, after a moment of thinking the Elf's words. And now Legolas looked at her in turn, seeing Shakiiya turn her head up and close her eyes, as well gentle smile covering her lips when she no doubt now was recalling her people.

"The moon has always been a talisman to my tribe. A guide through shadows, which always reveals a new path to follow... And it reminds us that even in the deepest of darkness there is a existing light. No matter how small or suffocated, it is still there..."

Shakiiya then kept a break until made a question, now looking a bit amused. "Do you know what my name means?"

She looked at Legolas playfully who obviously did not. She smiled. "_Shâr-î-khiiyâ_. Shakiiya. The light of the moon", she specified, seeing realization from Legolas as she then turned her eyes away again, now sitting up as continued.

"I was born at the night of the full moon. It was a stormy night, but still the moon shone whole trough the ceiling between the swarming clouds. And as my mother stared at it at the moment of my birth, she instantly knew how to name me, she said."

"Shakiiya…" slipped through Legolas's lips, and Shakiiya opened her eyes, looking at him her head bent. But though there had been a thought playing in Legolas' mind he then only smiled, letting it slip away, and leant against his arm.

"I wish you could see it", he said then, glancing up at the stardust covered velvet above them once again, not getting enough of it. "...The day we celebrate the stars. This starry night sky is beautiful as it is, but during the Feast of Starlight it is mesmerizing to watch. Stars never shine brighter than on that one night in a year."

Shakiiya let out a breath, nodding. "I'd like that, Legolas", she admitted instantly smiling, then tilting her head, adding; "If only you ask me, I will come... some day."

Legolas turned back to Shakiiya and their gazes locked. And either of them didn't notice that exchanged stare turn all the time deeper, closing them out the time and space and that world, until suddenly a voice broke them off the mutual daze.

"Shakiiya! Legolas! Come get some food!" Gimli's voice called out, and both of then then looked at first him, but then each other in confusion.

Distance between their faces was only a couple of inches, their hands right next to one another. Shakiiya noted this all in confusion, even in slight bewilderment, but casually she moved away.

"Let's go get you something true to eat", Legolas then said and stood up as swiftly, offering his hand to Shakiiya. She observed him for a second in her same kind of perplexed state, but then could not but smile to the Elf. Her eyes twinking once for amusement, until she closed them. She now grabbed and accepted the given gallant palm.

"If you say so."

They walked down the hill, smiling to Gimli, who had said nothing after seeing the two. But now he actually seemed to regret to have shown up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>- elenath= stars in Sindarin<em>**

_**-Mereth en Gilith= mereth (festival), en (of the), gilith (a synonym for stars)**_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay so, I can offer you one more chap after this one and then that's it****. Caput. Temporarily I mean. Then you guys get a small vacation from this story, as I've gotta empty my document manager by re-editing my other fics...**

**Thaaaanks to **kayros19** for adding this story plus me into favorites, as well everyone who have supported this story in any way.**

**You're the BEST!**

**Oh, and _NOTE_! This chap is rated M for safety.**

**I'm out,**

**~lindam2254**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold; **thoughts

* * *

><p>Shakiiya was surprisingly again riding on Arod. Gazing to the sky and watching Khôr fly always just above her head, also gazing down at the mass of people still trekking forward valiantly toward the haven of Helm's Deep.<p>

She sighed and twisted her neck. Two days had passed since their departure from Edoras, this being the third. How much further would the journey still take? She did not know. Distances of different places had long ago faded in her memory.

"I have been thinking…" she then started and Legolas looked up to her, as the one letting her to ride his horse, which she had not yet again refused for the surprise of others but accepted. Shakiiya looked serious meeting his eyes.

"I wonder how much that Saruman's spy, Gríma, knew about the course of the king's thinking. Could he know about him making the decision of fleeing to Helm's Deep?" she said her worries out loud.

Legolas wrinkled his forehead as he also thought about this. "I do not know. Do you think he would have returned to Saruman after he left Edoras?"

"That is exactly what I think, Legolas. Don't you? It would be only logical, as he most probably doesn't have any other place to go."

They took a break in the conversation, until Shakiiya turned her eyes toward the faraway lands. "You have the eyes of your noble people, Legolas", she then said smiling, and turned to look down at the Elf again. "…and *****in accordance of your name they separate a sparrow from a finch from half a league away, or so I have been told. So tell me as I cannot gaze so far, do you see anything in the direction of Isengard? This feeling I have makes me too wary, and I hate that feeling…"

Legolas now turned and peered to the horizon. "The distance is many versts", he stated, as shadowed his eyes with his hand from the sunlight. "I see darkness. Something moves in it, great figures at the bank of a river, but I cannot say what they are. My sight is not disturbed by mist nor cloud, but the ground is covered with a veil which some power is spreading over it, and it advances slowly downriver. It is as if under the endless trees was drifting a dusk down the hills…"

Legolas then silenced, and Shakiiya said nothing either. Just examined the Elf's suddenly thoughtful profile until then looked away, falling into her own ponderings. But her train of thought was soon cut as Legolas suddenly left Arod's side, hurrying forward past the first group of walkers, and stopped to stare to the distance on top of a hillock as was his habit.

"Where is she?" Éowyn's voice then suddenly asked, and woke Shakiiya from her new wonder. Her then turning a bit around, seeing the said woman stare at Aragorn, who was now as well walking instead of riding his horse. Éowyn now nodded toward the pendant she had often seen Aragorn to wear.

"The woman who gave you that jewel."

Shakiiya's eyes drifted on the Evenstar hanging from Aragorn's neck and she sighed, turning away. She could've seen Aragorn wasn't very pleased to talk about his loved one. It was painful. As it was exactly what love was. Pain. No matter how sweet and lovely it was to experience, or how many millennia it could last, ultimately it was nothing but pain. One way or another it found its end and doom. Not even Elven love was to be guaranteed to live on forever till the end of the world. And it was a sad reality. To Shakiiya at least.

"My Lord?" Éowyn called as Aragorn didn't answer at first, occupied by his thoughts. Or perhaps even by his memories of Arwen.

"She is sailing to the Undying Lands with all that is left of her kin", Aragorn then finally responded, giving Éowyn slight glance.

Éowyn had some kind of sadness on her face after hearing this, but not pity. Shakiiya sighed again as turned her head toward Aragorn. So, his loved one had indeed been an Elf. And she had given him that powerful jewel. No wonder Galadriel had spoken such words back at Lórien.

Shakiiya felt pity toward the man, knowing her outlook when it came to love. She did not reject it, or denied it to exist but… not many could grasp true, unscathed love. But how could she sentence this man to be a fool, when it was evident that his affection toward his immortal loved one was true and honest? And other way around it seemed… She sighed once more.

_"Do not turn sad"_, Shakiiya then said in Elvish, and now looked straight at Aragorn. Him lifting his eyes to meet hers in surprise. Shakiiya smiled. _"Even if one's love is taken all the way to the Undying Lands, it is not lost. But there it will start to truly live, Aragorn. Never die."_

Aragorn looked troubled for a slight moment as his emotions took over him, but he then also sighed and gave Shakiiya small thankful smile. Shakiiya answered it and then turned away, encouraging Arod into a faster light canter. She now noticed Háma and Gamling ride to the head of the troupe, slight frowns wrinkling their foreheads. And as Shakiiya spent a moment to observe the scenery, suddenly she didn't feel so calm inside anymore. She sensed something unpleasant, which had made her restless. Her inner warned her, her instincts telling her to beware.

And then she saw Khôr suddenly leave her. Him now flying forward and circling above the close cliff where the two men were riding, passing Legolas who was standing still on top of a hillock, giving them also a bit wondering gaze. Shakiiya cracked her tongue at Arod, and now advanced to the front of the group too.

"Legolas!" she called and the Elf turned to look at her, Shakiiya stopping Arod next to the hillock gazing at the falcon. "Look at Khôr. He sees something above those cliffs!"

Legolas now also gazed at the bird, seeing it indeed act out as always when it signaled of something approaching. The two men of Rohan crossed the top of the hill to glance around, their brows wrinkled as their horses started to neigh in fright, tossing their heads against the reins. Shakiiya made Arod move again, correcting his course and with slow gallop now approached the top, also him then letting out a small whinny. Shakiiya gave him a questionable frown and tapped his cheek.

"What is it? Háma?" Gamling asked as stopped behind the other man, nervousness flickering in his eyes. Háma looked hesitant while gazed around, sensing something too.

"I'm not sure", he answered. But just at the same moment a head appeared on top of the cliff. An ugly one with fangs at that, and Shakiiya, who now stopped at the top of the hill saw a big Warg rise to sight above the men. Preparing for a jump, an Orc on its back. Her eyes widened.

"Watch out!" she exclaimed, earning the men's attention. But too late, as then the Warg leapt into an attack, jumping on Háma's horse and knocked him down with a growl.

Arod instantly reared up in fright, him making a circle then as Shakiiya tried to control him, finally managing to turn him back around. Just in time to see the Warg now go to Háma, who let out a yell of horror as the beast then locked its jaws around the man's head, ripping it off. Shakiiya made a disgusted face, then glaring at the Orc, who was preparing to sic his mongrel mutt at the other man.

Everyone at the other side of the hill had heard the shouts of the men, and stopped in confusion. Gamling then pulled out his sword to face the beast after it let Háma's body be.

"Wargs!" he exclaimed at the top of his lungs, then attacking the oversized wolf and its rider. Arod cringed back again with another neigh and Shakiiya frowned, turning around, rounding the cliff with astonishing speed back to where she came from.

_"Draughoth!"_ she shouted the warning forward accidentally in Elvish, staring straight down toward the refugees, and saw Legolas' eyes widen.

He now jumped down from the hillock and quickly ran up, all the way on top of the highest peek of the cliff and jumped down his bow ready. And wasting no time he shot the wolf, making it land dead on the ground and throw the Orc away from its back. Legolas was quickly at it, and with one swift move he cut the Orc's throat, it letting out a shriek. Aragorn had jogged up the hill, and now stopped next to Shakiiya.

"A scout!" Legolas bellowed to them, Shakiiya directing him a look, until heard Khôr's shriek. It also waking Legolas' attention, and he now threw the body away and stood up, running to the direction the bird flew. He reached the edge of another cliff, now staring down to see countless more Wargs run across the hill below the one he stood on, Orcs riding them. Warg-riders.

Aragorn ran back down, Théoden meeting up with him.

"What is it? What do you see?" he asked, locking gazes with Aragorn's briefly, as he hurried toward his horse like the wind.

"Hooks! We're under attack!" Aragorn shouted his reply, waving his hand toward the people. "Get them out of here!"

Théoden and other people's eyes widened for horror due his words. Panicked voices started to spread among the refugees, as the word of Wargs advanced quickly. Shakiiya directed a quick look down until encouraged Arod into a gallop, soon reaching Legolas who drew his bow, Shakiiya now seeing as he hit one Warg. Making it fall in middle of the run with its rider. But the old terror filled her. There were so many of them…

"Go back!" Legolas then shouted as released another arrow, giving her a glance. "Go back now!"

"Not without you!" Shakiiya stated, giving the Elf a matter-of-fact look as curbed Arod. But Legolas directed even tenser gaze back at her.

"Now, Shakiiya! Go back now! I will be right behind you!" he promised and shot two more arrows, hitting their targets perfectly. Shakiiya let out a sigh and looked at the approaching Wargs a bit hesitant, until turned Arod around reluctantly with a fast sigh.

_"You better be!"_ she shouted, strict expression on her face and then kicked the horse with her heels. Him flying toward the hill, and all the way down into the disarray of frightened people.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden exclaimed the order, turning his horse. Gimli rushed to an unoccupied animal standing a bit farther away from him.

"Come on, get me up here! I'm a rider. Come on!" he urged impatiently as tried to climb up, but which was impossible due his short built. Shakiiya then quickly galloped next to him, and surprised the Dwarf by grabbing his shirt and lifting him on top of Arod with one arm, then jumping down herself.

"Stay on the saddle!" she exclaimed, giving the Dwarf a serious look into eyes. And without a warning she smacked Arod on his croup, sending him run forward Gimli with him. He let out small startled yelp.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste", Théoden said to Éowyn who was holding two horses, looking up to his uncle with a fearless expression.

"I can fight!" she insisted.

"No!" Théoden denied immediately, now slightly horrified by the thought, until his face softened. "You must do this. For me", he bidded. Shakiiya then came to them.

"I'll help. I make sure everyone can escape from the Wargs, and go after Lady Éowyn", she offered, which made Théoden look relieved. He nodded to her.

"Thank you, my queen."

He then rode to lead his men to an attack, shouting them to follow after him, as Éowyn turned to Shakiiya who gave her serious look back.

"Lead the people around the cliff to the right course! I stay behind to protect them!" Shakiiya said and then armed her staff in a blink, Éowyn nodding in consent. Shakiiya now waved at the people to run after Éowyn, as Aragorn jumped on his horse.

"Make for the lower ground! Stay together!" Éowyn shout out to the people, making sure no one strayed from the others.

"Quickly! Go after Lady Éowyn! Hurry!" Shakiiya exclaimed, as well directing passing people after one another to follow the main group into safety.

Éowyn then suddenly stopped and she looked back at Aragorn, who met her gaze until turned his horse around and rode toward the top of the hill with the other men. Soon the riders met with Legolas, who was still firing at the Wargs, but as Arod approached he grabbed the horse's neck. Swinging himself on him. But he only gave Gimli a bit thunderstruck look, noting him sit on the saddle instead of the person he had expected.

"Where is Shakiiya?" he asked.

"The lass stayed to help the people escape!" Gimli answered, but then only concentrated to the approaching enemies.

The men rode forward, Théoden pulling out his sword and letting out attack command by shouting. And then their horses met with the big wolves of the Orcs, some of the horses falling down with their riders due the impact. Legolas' carefully aimed arrow tackled one of the creatures easily. Sounds of cracking spears, yelps of men and growls of the beasts quickly filled the air.

Gimli then dropped from Arod with a growl himself, Legolas looking back at him, until saw the Dwarf lift his axe against one Warg. It now noticing him, and directing its attention to the Dwarf from the corpse it had been consuming. The Warg snarled, revealing its bloody teeth as started to approach.

"Bring your pretty face to my axe!" Gimli incited with a roar. But just as he was ready to swing, the beast fell over. One of Legolas' arrows sticking out of its torso, as Arod now galloped past Gimli. He let out annoyed yell.

"That one counts as mine!" he exclaimed after the Elf in irritation. But as he turned, another Warg attacked him and he swung his axe, killing it without difficulty. But when the creature fell, Gimli got pinned on the ground by its heavy torso falling on top of him, surprising him. He let out a surprised groan due the weight of it.

Aragorn cut down one of the riding Orcs' head, as did Théoden while advancing bravely between the Wargs. The creatures got killed by countless arrows and spears, but still there were many of them left also killing unfortunate soldiers of Rohan, ripping them and their horses down.

Shakiiya heard the loud growls and cries of pain, but still kept cool and directed the last people forward, finally the last man managing to escape without the Wargs smelling the retreating people and starting their chase. She then immediately hurried forward, her weapons ready, and on top of the hill she saw the disarray now spread around the battlefield. Men trying to cut down not only Orcs, but mostly those huge wolf like creatures, which were two times bigger than them. Hardly not any rider standing a chance on horseback, or either by confronting the Wargs face to face on foot.

Shakiiya was then about to run into the fight without a moment of hesitation, but cry of a child awoke her attention. And as she whipped around to see where it came from, she saw small girl crouched against a rock. One of the Warg-riders approaching her, in order to let its Warg slaughter the Human child.

"Hóka! Where is Hóka?" a woman's voice then called in panic, and Shakiiya saw one of the women now run back toward the battlefield. The child's cry turning even greater due the sound of her mother's familiar voice behind that frightening hairy wolf. Shakiiya had a realization.

Shakiiya quickly separated from the battlegrounds, running toward the Warg which was just about to bite the girl. She leapt up, making a volt in the air until landed on the Warg, cutting the surprised Orc in half. She then took out her knife and stuck it in the neck of the creature, it letting out a moan of pain and died instantly, the girl and her mother watching all this with awe. Shakiiya jumped down and grabbed the child in haste, then running to the woman as quickly, handing over the girl.

"Take her and leave here now!" she exclaimed, meeting the woman's a bit dazed eyes. She smiled halfly.

"Thank you… Thank you my Lady!" she stuttered, but Shakiiya was already off. Running back on top of the hill, and all the way in middle of the battlefield. Legolas now noticing her, as she jumped like a hunting lion over the Warg he had just killed, cutting its rider's head off clean.

As Shakiiya landed and slashed the passing Warg on the side, she noted amused, though the situation was quite serious, that Gimli had been pinned down by a body of a Warg. An Orc now creeping at him, until Gimli twisted its neck. Shakiiya couldn't stop a chuckle escape her lips as yet another Warg now stepped on top of the Orc body, crushing Gimli even more, about to bite him. But luckily, or for the misfortune of the poor Dwarf, it was killed by Aragorn who threw a spear at it. The third creature now falling on top of Gimli. He let out a new groan due another 190 pounds squashing him.

Shakiiya shook her head, but didn't have time to go help him as an Orc directed its blade at her. Shakiiya made a spin and slashed it off the saddle, quickly leaping after it and pierced it with one move. Then Shakiiya whistled, the Orc's Warg now turning, snarling at her and showed its teeth. Shakiiya smirked, waving her hand invitingly.

"I no longer fear your kin", she said boasting. "Come on. Come on, sit!"

The Warg came and Shakiiya stepped aside, swinging the blade of her staff on the creature's back as it bit the air. And then she jumped over it, directing two more slashes on its head. And after it died quickly, she continued doing this for a long time, hacking and killing the Wargs with swift, deep gashes. And the men of Rohan, who had never seen this weird woman in battle, stared their eyes wide for awe and confusion.

Théoden was crossing blades with one Orc and then he killed it, only to stick his sword into the jaws of a Warg which jumped behind him. But he wasn't prepared as yet another loose Warg charged at him, his horse Snowmane staggering back in fright and finally he jumped on his back feet, throwing the king off the saddle. Théoden stumbled on his feet and retreated, his sword pointed at the Warg which snarled, drool dripping from its line of fangs.

It attacked, and Théoden slashed its muzzle, the Warg letting out another snarl of anger. But then Gamling noticed his king when another Warg was sneaking behind Théoden, him luckily avoiding its attack, as the one at his front leapt at the same time. The king jumping to the side for safety, as two beasts now collided. But soon enough they were again stalking the king, now oppressing him at both sides.

"My king!" Gamling exclaimed, hacking furiously at the Warg he had been fighting to get to Théoden in time.

Théoden eyed at the Wargs nervously, shifting his blade between them, as the creatures growled at him. Preparing to attack. And so the one at the front made its move, its long claws pushing the king down in a flash, as he tried to avoid the hit.

"My king!"

Théoden stared into the open jaws of the Warg in fear. But then he heard a loud battle cry, and as he looked up surprised he saw Shakiiya appear above his head. Circling in the air, her staff hold above her head, until she landed on the Warg holding him down. And with a quick new swing of her staff she slashed its neck deep at both sides, the Warg yelping as stepped away from the king, releasing him. Shakiiya then let out another yell of fury, as she again took her Elven knife. Throwing it in the head of the another Warg, which now tried to attack Théoden from behind, until she swung her staff once more. And running behind the Warg, she slid the blade deep through its back. Into the bone.

Théoden turned to look at the now dead Warg behind him in confusion, as she jumped down. The still alive Warg now as well turning slowly and growling at her. She glared back at it, but then as it made one more leap to kill her, she strode forward and received the beast. Its jaws locking around the staff, and she then threw it on the side with another yell and furious strength, and was quick to go after it as the Warg hit the cliff. She now jumped, and with one swing of her revealed sword she cut off its head smoothly, it falling on the grass along with the heavy carcass.

Shakiiya let out a deep breath, straightening, wiping the splatter of dark wolf blood off her cheek.

Gamling and the king were staring at her, as did many others who noticed. But as Shakiiya now quickly wiped her sword clean from the Warg blood, she did not notice that Aragorn was sitting on top of another Warg. Battling against its rider and the commander of the Warg-riders, until was pushed down. His hand getting caught in the wolf's harness, and he now continued hacking the Orc his legs splaying the ground, as the creature ran all the time closer the near cliff looming ahead.

Finally he managed to pierce the Orc, throwing it down from the saddle, but the Warg kept on running. And as he tried to free his hand Aragorn glanced back nervously, now seeing the closing edge, until it was too late. The Warg ran blindly forward. Trying to bite Aragorn to get him off itself, not realizing the danger and kept on racing toward the drop, next falling over the cliff. Taking Aragorn with itself, down into the voluble stream flowing at the base of the scarp.

Shakiiya made a spin, and hit her blade into the jaws of one of the last Wargs. The sharp blade cutting the soft flesh for a few inches and the Warg fell down, the Orc getting quickly killed as well by the aim of her sword's quick slash. She now let out another breath as saw Gimli finish off one Warg too, hitting the creature with his axe as it laid down, and she then searched the area with her eyes. Finally finding Legolas, as he also found her at the distance with his eyes. The grossy ground was full of bodies and splatters, and she could see many of the remaining Warg-riders now flee. Vanishing behind the hills, driven away by the _rohirrim_. They had won. For now.

"Lady Shakiiya", Théoden's voice then called, and Shakiiya turned around. Only to see the king walk toward her smiling, Gamling behind him. The king stopped right in front of her bowing. "You saved my life. For that I am always grateful", Théoden told her, and Shakiiya saw him extend the Elven knife to her. Completely cleaned from the blood. Shakiiya smiled as received it with a respectable nod.

"If legends truly are correct…" Théoden then continued, surprising Shakiiya, as she slid Haldir's knife back in her belt before glanced at him. "…you have proven to be as great warrior as you mother was."

"Thank you, my king", Shakiiya answered. Habitually not caring much about such praise as always when someone admired her skills, which were innate to her, and a result of thousands of years of strict practice.

Legolas examined her from the distance and was surprised. Shakiiya had saved Théoden's life? Thinking this he then glanced around and noticed many of the men of Rohan now stare at Shakiiya in awe, whispering with each other.

"She saved the king!"

"She saved our king's life!"

"She is like from the stories! Just like the female warrior, who saved the first king of Rohan!"

Shakiiya ignored the comments, looking quite bored actually, and then just walked forward. Circling between the big carcasses of late Wargs, while now searched Aragorn with her eyes. And Legolas seemed to do the same.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" he called, gazing about also until stopped beside Shakiiya, them exchanging a wondering look.

"Have you seen him?" Legolas asked, Shakiiya shaking her head.

"Not for a while…"

"Aragorn!" now Gimli also shout out after realizing that the said man was nowhere to be seen, others as well starting to search the ranger among the people at the battlefield.

Legolas strode to the cliff crouching to examine it, Shakiiya's eyes following him. Until then they heard evil, rasping but quite strangled laugh. Shakiiya whipped around to see one still alive Orc, laying on its back and its face covered by as evil grin. It was obviously in pain and dying, but still it looked at Shakiiya and now arrived Legolas mockingly. Shakiiya frowned as glared back at it.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing", Gimli then accosted, lifting his axe threateningly over the Orc, as Théoden stopped behind him. Shakiiya stepped in front of the creature, still glaring at it, that cold expression making her usually so warm eyes look like dark and hard rosin. The Orc was only amused.

"He's… dead", it croaked, blood gushing between its teeth. "…He took a little tumble off the cliff…"

Shakiiya's eyes widened, and she glanced toward the edge of the cliff. Legolas looked shocked as well, but it was quickly replaced by pure contempt as he grabbed the Orc from its collar, staring at it as coldly.

"You lie!" he spit, the Orc then laughing due his evident disbelief. Until Legolas' hard eyes now softened for realization, as he saw something twinkle in the Orc's hand. And he found Aragorn's Evenstar. Shakiiya frowned as saw it. No, Aragorn…

She then glared at the Orc again, her eyes flaming with quick fury, as Legolas took a hold of Aragorn's jewel. But she now surprised her two companions by grabbing the Orc in turn and dragged it, taking it all the way to the edge of the cliff and threw it down. Then mercilessly cutting one of its legs and arms clean off with simple swings of her sword, throwing them over the edge. Giving a dangerous impression of her to others watching.

"Now its your turn to take a little tumble!" she hissed down to the Orc, then standing up and shoved it over the edge with her leg. It letting out a small shriek while fell, until it sank into the strong stream. Vanishing from sight into its certain death. Even if it could swim, it would not succeed with only two limbs, and at least would drown.

Immediately sorrow took hold of Shakiiya's heart, replacing the boiling hatred, as she gazed down into the waves. Had Aragorn truly fallen as well? Legolas now stepped next to her as did Théoden, who had as well joined her on the cliff. The Elf's forehead was wrinkled for disbelief and sadness, as he also stared down into the faraway water. Shakiiya let out a breath and closed her eyes, pushing her sword back into its sheath.

"Aragorn…" she heard Legolas whisper indeed in disbelief, Shakiiya now glancing at him. She felt sorry for him as saw how sad he was. She put a hand on his shoulder, maybe a bit hesitantly, as wondered how he had taken her sudden snap and cruel act moment before. But surprisingly he placed his own hand on her palm, squeezing it. Gimli now arrived by their side. Théoden then turned, doing the inevitable.

"Get the wounded on horses!" he commanded Gamling, who had stopped behind them, the king gazing at the hills the Wargs had fled. "The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Legolas' head whipped around, and he looked at Théoden now in slight bewilderment, wrinkling his brows slightly. He did not want to leave their comrade. But even Théoden's face showed understanding, he still put his hand on the Elf's other shoulder.

"Come", Théoden prompted calmly, Legolas now looking away hesitant. Shakiiya agreed with Théoden and she looked at Legolas persuasively, seeing him stare down at the Evenstar griefstruck.

"Legolas", she called, the Elf now looking into her eyes. She had that rarely seen gentle expression in them, as she closed his hands between hers. _"I don't believe he is dead"_, she continued in Elvish, definite, Legolas wrinkling his brows once more due confusion. Shakiiya smiled at him.

_"Aragorn wouldn't die now, not like this. I don't feel him to be gone. I don't feel his death. He has a destiny to fulfill before his final passing. Not before that can he die."_

"Shakiiya…" Legolas stated in wonder, not sure how to take her words or react to them, but then nodded slightly. Finally walking after her, as she pulled him with her away from the cliff, Gimli following.

Shakiiya hold Legolas' hand the whole time till they reached Arod, who had survived and now stood beside the cliff. Letting out a happy neigh as he saw Legolas. Legolas gave him slight smile and smoothed his head, Shakiiya then also smiling while let go of his hand, starting to walk away.

Legolas sent a look after her. When Shakiiya's hand separated from his he felt at loss, but ignored that feeling as then helped Gimli on the saddle. Jumping after him and cracked his tongue to Arod, who started to gallop forward after the other men preparing to leave. And as they passed the cliff with the others, they noticed Shakiiya. Standing on the edge again and staring down into the stream. Thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

><p>Shakiiya was the last to arrive to Helm's Deep. She stood on top of the high hill, now seeing the said fortress built right beside the cliff, which gave it a perfect protection from behind. As long as enemies didn't come to the conclusion of trying to climb over the mountains to attack from their rear. She sighed. Helm's Deep was truly powerful looking citadel which was easy to defend, but it was small. And enough enemies would lead to the situation where the fortress would be taken, no matter how great resistance. It wasn't perfect itself.<p>

Nevertheless after examining it for a moment Shakiiya started to run down the hill, soon approaching the gates of the keep. Legolas' sharp eyes had spotted her far away, but Théoden who was now standing on the wall with Gamling and his other captains now also noticed the lone approaching figure, recognizing her.

"It's Lady Shakiiya. Open the gates!" he ordered. And as Shakiiya stopped in front of the high wooden pair doors at the end of the causeway leading to the gate, they were opened for her, Shakiiya then entering.

Immediately the gate was closed behind her, and she started to make her way toward the center of this fortress. The people of Rohan directing honorable looks at her and bowed while she passed, Shakiiya at first glancing at them in wonder until ignored it. Continuing all the way up where now Legolas and Gimli hurried to receive her, seeing the respect the crowd showed her, and the same whispers started to spread. Reaching the men's ears.

"That Lady saved the king!"

"She is the descendant of the female warrior, who saved Eorl the Young!"

"She is the true queen of a warrior tribe!"

"They respect you", Legolas noted to Shakiiya, smiling a bit as she walked up the stairs to them. Shakiiya tilted her head indifferently, but could not hide her true irritation from the Elf, which was caused by the sudden attention she had gained. Replacing the doubt and fear these people had first felt toward her.

"I don't see a reason why", she replied, glancing at herself. "Certainly not due all this blood on me, which signifies only my cruelty toward my enemies instead of my valour."

"You did save their king. Théoden's people will always remember you for that", Legolas continued. Shakiiya shook her head.

"I do not want to be honored by them. I did not come here to earn anyone's respect, but to help people. My own most of all…"

They then said nothing, as Aragorn's passing now returned into their minds.

"Where were you lass?" Gimli asked then, looking up to Shakiiya's face. It was unreadable, until she gave him a faint smile.

"Just said my goodbyes to the Aragorn we once knew", she answered simply, having some kind of aura of mystery around her.

Gimli turned a bit gloomy as nodded, ignoring that not so griefstruck expression on Shakiiya's face, and gazed down again. Legolas turned away also, now looking over the walls at the wide scenery.

Could Aragorn truly be gone? He couldn't bear the thought of one of his dearest friends dead. And yet one more of his companions fallen in battle. Legolas' head dropped down to stare at the stone steps, him gripping his fingers into fists, until gentle hands took a hold of them. Legolas then looking up to Shakiiya. She nodded her head.

"Let us go inside", she prompted, taking one more step higher and removing her hands, as Legolas nodded again agreeably. All three of them now entering the center hall of the fortress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**_- *another interpretation of Legolas' name= (Legolas) "keen" and "sight", a.k.a "keen sighted"_**

**_-Draughoth= in Sindarin it means (host of wargs), basic form "draug" (warg), suffix "hoth" (host)_**

**I used instructions how to write Sindarin but... **_shrug_**...**

**also...**

**-I have no idea what Wargs weight, but put out a guess of around 190 pounds ( which is about 86 kg). About a weight of a grown man. I don't know. They're big, so freaky heavy anyway :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: If you haven't seen this, WATCH IT and crack up! At least I did long ago when I found this, and today while watched it again!**

~Potter Puppet Pals: The Mysterious Ticking Noise~

** watch?v=Tx1XIm6q4r4**

**Disclaimer: Still _not_ mine people! Nuh-uh, not even the parts I've shamelessly altered and twisted to fit into my own purposes. But Shakiiya and her tribe is mine. Mine, _mine_, mon, and no arguing about it! ;D**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Legolas examined Shakiiya, as she was helping the women of Rohan to treat the injuries of the wounded. Mostly only preparing and sterilizing bandages, and putting them into a big basket by her side. She was no healer. But when she did treat some small ulcers in her spear time, the women stared as she used her unfamiliar procedures to do so. But they weren't the only ones staring at this weird looking woman, who now stood out like a sore thumb.<p>

Her suddenly gained fame and respect had made the soldiers note her beauty and skills in fighting. And from time to time Legolas sent same kind of looks to many young men, as to Haldir back at Lórien, who repeatedly tried to gain Shakiiya's attention on that day. But she just shrugged them off, politely though, managing quite well to avoid them by starting to do something to occupy herself. Or rather to just get rid of the men swarming around her. And she also was able to hold her temper at bay, when the overboard attention she gained started to tick her off.

"There. That should be enough as the damage is quite minor. The wound should heal in two days or so", Shakiiya promised to an older man, smiling at him after finishing binding his side. The man nodded.

"Thank you my Lady", he answered. He stood up and Shakiiya sighed, then rubbing her neck.

"Alright… Who's next?" she asked. But got startled, as immediately after turning there was yet again excited group of men waiting.

"Lady Shakiiya, would you mind teaching me a bit of swordplay?" one asked.

"In fact, I am in need of a medical treatment. Could you help me?" asked another.

"Would you care to join me for a walk?"

Shakiiya sighed heavily, standing up. And she actually made the men gasp, as directed now only annoyed look at them. Taking her staff and stuck in between the men and herself, shoving them gently a meter farther. She frowned.

"I'd care for you to go do something useful instead of bothering me, while I have some more important things to do!" she answered and lowered the staff with a clang, glancing at the injured soldiers at her sides. The men stared at her confused.

"Now shoo. I see you are either in no need of instruction in battle, as you have survived here alive, or my treatment in any other way than gaining my unavoidable attention all to yourselves. So go. Leave me, and go back to your stations this instant!"

Shakiiya now walked away, directing her steps toward Legolas and Gimli who were sitting next to the wall, their eyes on her. As Shakiiya reached them she let out another frustrated sigh, dropping down as well. She glanced at the men sharply who were now in turn sending sour looks at Legolas, the handsome Elven prince Shakiiya seemed to be very close with, and who now was smiling at Shakiiya's expression.

"For Eru's sake! If I would've known better, I'd wish to have born anything but fair!" she breathed, rolling her eyes slightly as leant on the wall. "I wish the scar on my back would decorate my face. It would spear me the trouble…"

Legolas gave her amused look. "They admire you. They've seen you in battle", he answered, but Shakiiya snorted as amused and shook her head.

"No, Legolas. They are men. And men are always so predictable for me to notice that their attraction to me is far from pure admiration to my skills as a warrior. Even you two should have noticed that…" Shakiiya pointed toward the said group, who still loitered around the clearing, part of them pretending to do something as Shakiiya had ordered. But then after a moment of examining them both Shakiiya and Legolas let out a laugh.

"They would never understand… I am way too old for any of them to be interested", Shakiiya said then making a face. "Besides in that case of scenario it would feel very wrong…"

Legolas let out another laugh. "Still I can understand them. Who man wouldn't be attracted to a beautiful, strong woman, who can stand on her own?" he wondered out loud.

In Shakiiya's eyes was now surprise, and slowly she turned to look at Legolas. Seeing him examine her with a measuring gaze. She now did the same to him, but then Legolas smiled standing up.

"Would you care to join _me_ for a walk then, your highness?" he asked half sarcastic. Making amused smirk as Shakiiya directed a lifted brow at him and made light snort, until smiled back and took his offered hand.

"It would be my pleasure. At least you are closer to my age..." Shakiiya glanced over her shoulder at her wooers, seeing their bewildered expressions, Legolas chuckling once more as also noticed the men's dismay.

"Wait, I'll come too!" Gimli exclaimed and hurried up, Shakiiya and Legolas looking down at him. "We have not yet searched this fortress! And I have a feeling that there might be some amazing caves hidden in the passages of this keep!"

* * *

><p>They had wandered around for hours, searched the keep from corner to corner, and that way got pretty good outlook of the structure of it. It wasn't perfect and ideal, but with good enough defenses it would hold. Just like king Théoden said himself. Legolas was fingering his bow, as Gimli stood in middle of the passage, Shakiiya seeing him now stomp the rock under his feet.<p>

"This suits me lot better!" he stated clearly satisfied. "My heart rises every time we come close to mountains! And we have good stone here! This Earth has sturdy bones. I felt them at my feet as we walked down from the bank. Give me a year and one hundred of my kin and I would make this a keep, where armies would crush against like waves!"

Shakiiya smiled at the Dwarf's enthusiasm. Also Legolas gave him amused look.

"I do not doubt you", he said then, turning around. "But you are a Dwarf, and Dwarves are peculiar. I do not like this place, neither will I like it any more in daylight. But you comfort me, Gimli, I'm glad to have you standing nigh with your stout legs and your hard axe. I wish there were more of your kin among us. But even more would I give for a hundred good archers of Mirkwood. They are still needed in here if the enemy would attack. _Rohirrim_ has good archers in their standards but too little, way too little…"

"You cannot use a bow in this darkness!" Gimli protested, and Shakiiya let out a laugh. "Sleep we should! Sleep! I have never believed that a Dwarf could feel such need of rest. Riding is tiring. But still is axe in my hand restless... I wish I could have a row of Orc necks and a room where to rout, and all the tiredness would vanish from me!"

"Well, as there are no Orc necks for your disappointment..." Shakiiya then remarked and turned to Gimli, nodding toward the lower fortification. "...Maybe you should go and sleep while you can. Then you feel like new, and are free to rout as much as you please if the enemy would arrive tomorrow."

Gimli grinned. "You are right lassie! Well then, Legolas, Shakiiya, good night!"

The two others now followed Gimli, as he eventually vanished from their sight. Shakiiya sighed.

"At least he is able to sleep…" she stated, turning to gaze over the wall. Legolas looked at her questionable.

"Are you tired?" he asked. Shakiiya looked down.

"Not particularly. I just want to be rested enough, if something unexpected would happen. I never saw the refuge to this fortress as a good idea", Shakiiya answered. Legolas nodded.

"Yes. Also I had my doubts. Aragorn said..." Legolas then silenced all of a sudden, directing his eyes down as well. Shakiiya glanced at him.

"Aragorn either did not like the king's decision to move into the fortress", Shakiiya filled in. Legolas nodded in consent, as Shakiiya then sighed quietly and examined him for a while, soon tilting her head.

"Legolas talk to me. I see your sorrow, and it is not a good thing to keep it to yourself. You are not yourself…" she said. Legolas felt her hand land on his wrist encouragingly, though lightly. "You once said something similar to me."

"I just cannot accept it", Legolas responded, lowering his gaze after a long moment. "He has been our leader for some time after Gandalf was lost in Moria. He was a good friend of mine, and now... I cannot believe he is gone."

Legolas then took the Evenstar in his hand, and both of them looked at the jewel. It glimmering in the twilight. Shakiiya wrinkled her brows for compassion.

"Aragorn was so strong. Strongest of all in the fellowship in his own way. Then how can it be that he has died, and that we have lost yet another comrade? Shakiiya I... I do not know what to think. Now I only fear that soon I will have none of my friends with me..."

Shakiiya met Legolas' eyes. Their brightness were darkened by grief. She tilted her head again, looking away momentarily as thought. And finally she opened her briefly closed eyes and made a sad smile. "I used to think the same way..." she confessed and lifted her head again. "...when my father died."

Legolas was now surprised, and he lifted his eyebrow questionably. There was now grief in Shakiiya's warm eyes too but different kind, making them harden as the bitter memories came back into her mind.

"After I lost my father I blamed myself. Seeing my mother's sadness, which was much greater than mine, and which almost crushed her in front of my eyes... made me think what is the point of living forever, if only thing you feel is confusion how to live that life, and gain pain from it? I also was lost..."

Shakiiya then started to walk forward, Legolas following. "I heard from my mother that father was going to war against Sauron, together with king Elendil and his people. I begged her to let me break the laws to leave our village and fight with him, but she refused. She did not want her daughter to be hurt, as already the only man she had ever cherished was also walking toward the unavoidable shadow of death... However, I ran away."

Shakiiya kept a break. "I broke the rules made by my mother and ran away, joining my father's army, which marched to the hillsides of Orodruin. And there I fought. I fought for my father and for my people, just as I am doing now, but most of all even in middle of all that bloodshed and horror my heart rejoiced. I was there, standing side by side with my father and I wanted to ensure his safety. I tried to protect him. But couldn't."

"Shakiiya", Legolas called worried, as saw now true sadness reflect through Shakiiya's eyes. "You do not have to tell me..."

"I do", Shakiiya interrupted, flashing another sad smile. "I do, because telling you this might help you, as I do not find any other right words to comfort you in your grief... But still, as I told you I fought as part of my father's army, my heart filled with fire of destroying evil and protecting that which was important to me. But then it all ended when my father was struck down. Sauron had just returned from His tower, where He had retreated as the enemy army overtook His, leaving Him trapped between the alliance of Elves and Men. But when He came out, in all of His evil and might, my father stood up against Him, and they fought with each other. Until finally Sauron took my father and threw him against the side of Mount Doom, where he stayed and never moved from that spot with his own feet. I abandoned all the thought of fighting and hurried to him, holding him in my arms only to see him die before my eyes. And at the same time Sauron was defeated by Isildur, who took his father's sword and cut down the Dark Lord, and the main piece of his vigour. The Ring of Power."

Legolas stared at Shakiiya, sorrow now being replaced by pure compassion. She saw it all to happen? He did not know how to answer. But he didn't have to, as Shakiiya spoke again.

"The evil had been defeated, but I had to return to tell the news to my mother. News that almost destroyed her as well..." Shakiiya now continued with quieter voice. "Years she grieved. Years she cried, without me being able to say anything to ease her pain. And before I knew it, I had also started to carry a heavy burden of quilt, and felt myself weak for not being able to save my father. Even he had been my reason to break against the woman who raised me and join the war. But still all that was left of him was only sad memories of death and his broken spear, which I brought back and gave to my mother..."

"The spear of Aeglos", Legolas concured, Shakiiya nodding. The history knew the famed weapon of this High Elven king. Legolas now watched as Shakiiya lifted her fighting staff, and his eyes widened slightly for realization as he examined the weapon. Him then looking at Shakiiya surprised.

"_This_ is the spear of the King of the High Elves?" he queried. Shakiiya nodded again.

"My tribe redressed it and renovated it into this fighting staff, which has belonged to our ruler ever since. And after my mother, it is now mine to carry", Shakiiya told him, gazing at the golden carved surface of the weapon. Legolas now saw the countless stars embedded into it, signifying the name of its original owner.

"I have now gotten over it. Accepted his death as a natural cycle of life... But it took almost two millenia me to forget my sadness..." Shakiiya finished.

Shakiiya now turned around, facing Legolas again smiling. "Do not be like me, Legolas. Do not waste your everlasting life wondering why, and feeling sadness for those who leave when their time comes. But most importantly, you cannot let your grief win you over now. Believe in Aragorn. Don't say your goodbyes too early..."

Legolas again said nothing, but only wrinkled his brows for confusion by that last remark of Shakiiya's. But she then only smiled at him, that ancient grief gone, and the warmth returned in her irises.

"Good night, Legolas. Now I do feel like managing to catch a couple of hours of sleep after all", she said and stretched, starting to walk now toward the stairs Gimli had used.

"Good night", Legolas said after her, but then he realized something. "Shakiiya?" he called, Shakiiya stopping and turning around questionable. Legolas smiled.

"You do not have to find any words to comfort me", he said truthfully. "You already support me by just being with me."

Suddenly Shakiiya went into a lock, which did not happen often. She said nothing this time as only stared at Legolas, examining his demeanor, and noted that under the risen moonlight his hair looked like silver, instead of that shade of gold his hair had at a specific time in the rays of a rising sun. Shakiiya let out a breath and broad smile was making its way on her lips, but she turned before that, walking down the stairs. And she now vanished from Legolas' sight, though he had caught that gentle expression in her eyes before they had moved away.

Legolas sighed, staring after Shakiiya. He was acting so differently with her nowadays, he had noticed it. Was this what his father had wished for his son to face for decades now? Could this be what Legolas himself had been wondering to ever come to experience in his long life?

As he thought about that, small smile rose on his lips imperceptibly too. As if as an answer to that mental question of his.

* * *

><p>Shakiiya was practicing at the pathway beside the wall, many soldiers closest following her quick and outstanding movements in awe, as she flung her staff around herself. Making light jumps and spins against an imaginary opponent. An hour she had been doing that, mostly to calm herself, and distracting herself from all the worries and sadness lurking around her.<p>

But then all of a sudden Legolas dashed up the stairs, almost getting hit by Shakiiya who halted quickly seeing him in front of her. She gave him confused look with a deep scolding frown as Legolas stopped, smiling widely. Happily.

"Shakiiya, come quick!" he urged as well happily, taking her hand and perplexing Shakiiya due this gesture, as started to hurry again toward the stairs. "Aragorn is back!"

There was now surprise on Shakiiya's face, but she then only smiled satisfied. She had known it. She after all let Legolas pull her with him all the way down toward the small courtyard, where many people had gathered into a big crowd, whispering and talking amongst themselves in bewilderment.

The two stopped to the passage at the top of the stairs of the main building, seeing Gimli hug Aragorn a delighted look on his face. Shakiiya smiled. He had been as downcast for the said falling of their friend as Legolas. But there he was, Aragorn. Alive and well, though tired and dirty due the journey he had made to the keep. And Shakiiya noted that weird looking horse stand behind him, and she lifted her brows. Where had it come from?

"You were right, Shakiiya", Legolas then admitted, great relief now also visible on his face, as he turned to look at her. "He was alive. You said you believed him to be so, and you told me to have faith in him. And here he is!"

Shakiiya smiled at him, but turned her eyes again down toward the yard. They now saw Aragorn start to climb up the stairs leading to main hall of the keep. He strode quickly up, reaching the end of the stairs, and walked through the corridor where he stopped just before the hall's doors as met with Legolas and Shakiiya. Both smiling at him.

_"You're late",_ Legolas stated in Elvish after giving the man quick examining look. But then he narrowed his eyes, hint of amusement in them. "You look terrible", he noted in addition, now in common tongue, taking in the ranger's disheveled exterior. Aragorn and Shakiiya smiled.

Éowyn, who was standing a bit farther away, now saw the men put a hand on each other shoulders and abandoned whatever she was doing. Letting out a breath of disbelief, when Aragorn now exchanged a smile with Shakiiya, her hugging him companionably. Patting his back.

"I knew you get your ass here sooner or later", Shakiiya said smirking, then shrugging. "Though later than I expected."

"I see", Aragorn mused, smiling at Shakiiya who now stepped back.

Legolas then extended his hand, and surprised Aragorn by handing him the Evenstar. Éowyn now following in wonder as Aragorn's face was filled with somewhat amazed expression. But Aragorn took the jewel, next looking at smiling Legolas truly thankful.

_"Hannon le"_, he said, Legolas nodding his head slightly as an answer. Aragorn put the necklace back around his neck, but then hurried past his comrades a serious look on his face. Legolas and Shakiiya exchanged a look until followed him, alarmed by his expression.

"Has something happened?" Shakiiya inquired.

"Indeed has", Aragorn responded, placing his palms on top of the twin-doors glancing back at her. "Or not yet. But soon something will happen..."

Aragorn pushed the doors open and entered the corridor, then waving at Shakiiya. "Come Shakiiya, I am sure you have to hear this as well", he said, Shakiiya giving him instead an odd look. "Your expertise in combat could be in use during this conversation. As will your position..." Aragorn then took a little time to give Shakiiya slightly mischievous glance. "I hear you are called as the great warrior of the house of Gil-galad among Théoden's people."

Shakiiya's eyes widened and she now directed rather narrow-eyed, suspicious look at Legolas, but who only answered it confused. How could the people know that? But what had happened had happened. Shakiiya sighed and nodded then.

"You too Legolas", Aragorn prompted then and glanced at the Elf before left, the two following.

They walked along the corridors toward the throne room where king Théoden sat, gathering amazed stares as the soldiers inside recognized Aragorn. But as they finally reached the right room, and Aragorn pushed open yet another set of doors to enter, all pairs of eyes looking at the comers widened for shock.

"Lord Aragorn?" one of Théoden's captains questioned in disbelief, Aragorn and Shakiiya now walking inside the room before Théoden, Legolas following their steps. Théoden also stared at the ranger with awestruck face.

"Aragorn?" he stated. "Where are you coming from?"

"From death, I suppose", Aragorn answered with a hint of black humor, until turned completely serious again. "I have some information, and it is not pleasing. The enemy is coming. A big host is approaching this fortress with grand speed as we speak."

Shakiiya glanced at Aragorn surprised, but then she only frowned. She had guessed this to happen sooner or later. It was inevitable, and about time too. Théoden and his men also now looked surprised, but Théoden then turned thoughtful and rose from his throne, walking down from it. Just as Gimli stepped inside the room too, and came to stand by his comrades.

"A great host you say?" Théoden inquired, stopping finally, his back turned to Aragorn.

"All Isengard is emptied", Aragorn specified. Shakiiya and Legolas exchanged a remarkable look.

"Legolas saw movement around Isengard on our way here", Shakiiya cut in then, earning looks from the men. "Could that be the host you speak of, Aragorn?"

Aragorn nodded. Théoden looked even more thoughtful. "How many?" he then asked.

"Ten thousand strong at least", Aragorn answered without a hesitation. Shakiiya gasped, frowning deeper, as Théoden turned around a disbelieving expression on his face.

"Ten thousand?" he repeated.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: To destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall", Aragorn said. Théoden looked down again thoughtful, pondering his words until turned around, starting to walk toward the doors.

"Let them come!" Théoden stated bravely.

"My king!" Shakiiya then called, and Théoden slowed his pace as she now walked beside him. "There are many civilians in this fortress, old men and women with their children. What are you going to do with them, as they are unable to pick up a weapon and join your troupes?"

"They are to be hidden into the caves of this fortress", Théoden replied, then giving Shakiiya a look. "And if I may ask you, my queen, for your assistance that much for you to be the one to direct my people into the caves. With your strong essence guiding them, they will not fear so much for the upcoming battle."

Shakiiya nodded. "As you wish."

She, Aragorn and Legolas now followed the king back outside, soon walking down the the narrow road leading through the fortress, the refugees swarming around them.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms... to be ready for battle by nightfall", Théoden then ordered Gamling, glancing at the couple of young men they passed remarkably.

Gamling nodded as Théoden placed a hand on his shoulder, him then walking away to fulfill the order, as the rest now followed the king to a ramp outside the gate. Théoden looked up.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping wall... or set foot inside the Hornburg!" he remarked, pride in his voice.

"A careful warlord is the most successful one!" Shakiiya cut in then. "In battle it avails not to be overconfident. Every moment till the victory or defeat, one has to think their fortress as passable as a pile of twigs. Only then, is the warlord successful in their defense and able to grasp the upperhand."

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs!" Gimli's voice then agreed with Shakiiya, and she turned around surprised, seeing him stare at the king serious as lent on his axe. "These are _Uruk-hai_. Their armor is thick and shields broad."

"Gimli is right", Shakiiya now agreed in turn, turning back to the king. "This is no normal threat upon us. Those creatures are much more dangerous than any other race of Orc in Middle-Earth. And as a pure creation of Saruman's experiments, the army will be filled with them."

"I have fought many wars, master Dwarf", Théoden said with an obvious tone after thinking a moment, mostly ignoring Shakiiya's note as well, as stepped next to the Dwarf. "I know how to defend my own keep."

Legolas was weighing the king and Gimli with his gaze, as Théoden was now about to walk back in. But Shakiiya stopped him.

"So have I, my king", she reminded with as obvious voice and Théoden stopped, turning around. Shakiiya's expression was severe, as she then glanced around the wall. "All my life I have been raised in a world of war and combat, and I have done my share in the wars of this world so far. I dare to say I know as much of defending a keep as you, my king. Maybe even more, as I have protected my home from our enemies for centuries, before you or your fathers were born!"

Shakiiya's companions gave her now a bit nervous look, as she questioned Théoden authority with her words, which could've been considered rude of somewhat. But Théoden did not look irritated as she then continued, pointing at the walls.

"Aragorn figured you might be in need of my expertise. Agreed, but you must listen to me. These walls might be thick and might have stood against many enemy attacks before your time, but today is a different day! What worked once cannot be trusted to work in all eternity. Yes, these walls are strong. But my advice is not to leave your defence to lay only in trust of these walls to hold. If something unexpected were to happen and the wall rumbles, then it will all be over."

Shakiiya and Théoden exchanged a long look, until the king finally let out a sigh. He saw truth in her eyes. Experience gathered through many, many years of battling and creating strategies. Shakiiya then sighed too.

"Place extra men on the weakest parts of the wall to only defend it", she then said at the end. "After all it is there where the main attack is going to come."

"Alright", the king agreed. "I hear you. I shall do as you ask me, as I indeed trust in your expertise over this matter…"

The king now went in passing Gimli, who looked rather indignant due of the king's earlier remark. Legolas, Aragorn and Shakiiya followed after the king, Aragorn placing a hand on the Dwarf's shoulder momentarily as passed him. The gates now closing after them.

"Surely you Shakiiya can speak your mind", Aragorn then stated, giving the woman amused look. "A true daughter of Gil-galad if you ask me..."

"Hush quiet!" Shakiiya hissed and hit him with her staff, glancing around. "I do not want to gain any more attention to myself, than what somebody with a jabbering mouth has already awoken..."

Shakiiya's eyes now shifted between Legolas and Gimli suspiciously, measuring as they had been the only ones present who knew her true identity. And in the end Gimli looked embarrassed, cracking under that strict stare of hers.

"I might have accidentally let it slip", he confessed, Shakiiya sighing. She then lifted a tired brow.

"Well that's alright. Now I only have a high appreciated position in the king's eyes, which I never aimed to obtain..." She then rolled her eyes. "Soon I'm sure he will put me in lead of his armies..." she joked, letting out a dry amused snort. Legolas and Aragorn grinned in true amusement, as Gimli only gave Shakiiya a sorry look.

"Sorry lassie", he said.

"Worry not about it."

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock", Théoden then continued, when they reached the top of the fortress. Walking down the stairs leading to the inner ramparts, where Shakiiya and Legolas had spent a lot of time yesterday. And soon they followed after Théoden, and climbed to a watchtower on the higher wall.

"Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown... homes rebuilt. Within these walls... we will outlast them", Théoden reassured.

Shakiiya stopped and looked rather annoyed. Had not the king listened to her words after all? She then sighed. "But the human lives lost cannot be returned like a field of crop or a burnt down house", she noted now quite sourly, the men turning around, and saw her direct irritated look at the king.

"A careful warlord is the successful one..." Legolas repeated to himself, earning a glance from Aragorn. He agreed as well Théoden to be too overconfident.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages", he now stated in turn after the pause. "They come to destroy its people... down to the last child."

Théoden now turned to give Aragorn a hard look, and pulled him to himself from his shirt. "What would you have me do?" he inquired, examining Aragorn's face as stared into his eyes. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end... as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Their courage is determined by the courage of their leader!" Shakiiya now exclaimed and stepped past Legolas, looking even more irritated. "If you as their king cannot see hope in winning in any other way than final death from enemy swords, then it is no wonder they feel such!"

Théoden met Shakiiya's eyes before turned away. Shakiiya snorted again, but this time in distaste.

"Send out riders my Lord!" Aragorn then suggested. "You must call for aid!"

Théoden walked before Aragorn indifferent look on his face, somewhat defeated. But still some level of bitterness and defiance next colored his features, as he now spoke.

"And who will come?" he questioned, then nodding behind Aragorn's back. "Elves? Dwarves? And I doubt that either queen Shakiiya's tribe will be here to aid us, nevertheless the presence of their ruler..."

Shakiiya tensed and she narrowed her eyes. Théoden's eyes flickered back to Aragorn.

"We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer", Aragorn stated without a hesitation, but Théoden's eyes now flashed.

"Gondor?" he repeated intensely, his voice rising. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell!? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us!? Where was Gon... Théoden then silenced in the middle looking away, calming a little, until leant away from Aragorn and gazed at him again. "No, my Lord Aragorn. We are alone."

He now broke the stare with Aragorn, and turned his attention to Gamling. "Get the women and children into the caves!" he ordered.

"We need more time to lay provisions for..." Gamling started, but was interrupted by Théoden.

"There is no time. War is upon us. Ask Lady Shakiiya to help. I have appointed her to observe over the situation..."

"My Lord?" Shakiiya then did call after him again, coming to the king now with a bow, but her expression was tense. "Where do you need me?"

"Follow Gamling, and help the women and children into the caves as instructed earlier", Théoden answered. Shakiiya nodded, but then she gave the king a serious, proud look.

"I disagree with you", she said then courageously. "If one is brave enough to extend their hand for help, someone will take it. And did you not say that you were pleased to see old alliance between your people and mine to still exist in our memory? Then I take it rather insulting by your remarking of not even us answering your call, when you see the queen of the said tribe right before your eyes. Ready to serve you, and defend your fortress and people in risk of her life..."

The king now stared at Shakiiya. But she then went down the stairs, passed the soldiers at the courtyard, finally vanishing as Gamling led her toward the caves. Her companions who had watched the scene a bit farther away understood her sudden anger. Shakiiya was loyal to her tribe till the end, and wouldn't tolerate anyone disdain it or their honor in any way.

Also the king seemed to understand this, as he sent slightly regretful look after Shakiiya. But then he returned his attention back to the upcoming battle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been thinking... And decided that after I've gotten some room into my document manager, I publish this story until a certain cliffhanger chap comes up. _THEN_ you can enjoy a well earnt, true break.**

**~toodles BD**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:**

**Damn, this day doesn't start well. I can't go out to celebrate my b-day, as subway operators have decided upon a 24 hours strike. So I'm stuck here at my neighborhood, not any chance to get to downtown...**

**But now, just a small notification to those who might be frustrating over Shakiiya's slow advances toward a certain gentleman...**

**Rest assured. This story is like a puzzle, and every word, phrase and chapter obviously forms a piece of it, until in the end it forms the whole ensemble. So don't give up on this story yet even its long! I promise the end shall be worth the wait! ****Well, if I managed to grasp the intended awesome atmosphere in it... **

**Anyway, I am somewhat proud of the way this story got concluded by accident, and can't wait till I can post the last chapter and see your reactions C:**

**But let us not rush ahead of ourselves, and go back to Helm's Deep for now...**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>"Everyone listen to me now carefully! Take your children, and make your way to the caves for safety!" Shakiiya's voice rang in the air, as she stood of top of a low broken wall, gazing over the people of Rohan. She waved toward the entrance and immediately people rose, soldiers helping those wounded or too old to walk toward it.<p>

Shakiiya sighed and jumped down, encouraging the passing people by a couple of words from time to time, and now snatched a child in her arms. Taking him to the doorway of the cave, where one of the soldiers placed under her orders received him. She then returned back to help an elderly woman toward the cave, continuing this as long as every single woman, child and man unable to take part in the defense had been moved out of the way into the caves.

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli followed this for a moment from the side, until Aragorn got serious again.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall", Aragorn stated, gesturing up with his hand, as walked alongside the people queuing to the caves. "They can support the archers from above the gate..."

"Aragorn, you must rest", Legolas insisted as an answer, hurrying by his side. "You're no use to us half alive."

Shakiiya now walked toward them, holding another child in her arms. The same one she had saved during the Warg attack, and she glanced around in search of someone. Legolas' lips were covered by a sudden smile due the sight.

"You don't happen to know where her mother is?" Shakiiya asked, and looked at both of them questionably as came to them, the men exchanging a look.

"No", Aragorn answered, glancing at the small five-year old on Shakiiya's hip. "We do not."

Shakiiya sighed, looking down at the small girl scolding and frowning, then lifting up a brow. "Look at you. If you keep running away from your mother like this, all my time goes for watching after you!" she indeed scolded, but then did smile a little to the child. Legolas smirked as he saw the child return the smile widely.

"She is then like someone else I know", he stated sarcastically, Shakiiya giving him slight irritated look due his tease.

"My Lord!" then someone called out from the distance. "Aragorn!" It was Éowyn.

She now arrived behind Shakiiya, standing in front of Aragorn, bewildered look on her face. "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves", she stated, staring at the man in front of him as if seeking refusal to this thought. But Aragorn only nodded approvingly.

"That is an honorable charge", he said in consent. Éowyn's face fell.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return! What renown is there in that?" Éowyn questioned, her voice a little bitter. Shakiiya gave her a look as then met Éowyn's eyes. They were inquiring.

"What about you then? Are you forced to stay behind as well?" she asked her.

"I have lived my life holding a sword in my hand", Shakiiya answered truthfully, shifting the girl on her other hip. "I have less skill to mind others at a situation like this. You are more qualified to stay with your people and calm them than me…"

"Lady Shakiiya is let to ride to battle but I am not?!" Éowyn exclaimed and looked at Aragorn. Legolas then wrinkled his brows slightly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that", he slipped to state, immediately tensing as Shakiiya now gasped and turned her nearly fuming eyes at him. She tilted her head.

"What?" she asked, then narrowing her eyes as the earlier irritation kicked in again. "No, Legolas. I know what you are thinking, but leave it just that for your own sake. I won't hide. By stepping outside the borders of my kingdom, I have sworn not to hide ever again."

"Shakiiya..." Legolas tried, but her expression made him give up. He saw that she was determined to fight, and wouldn't listen any word he said. So he did leave it at that.

Aragorn had now patient look on his face as he looked at Éowyn. "My Lady, a time may come for valor without renown", he said back seriously. "Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side", Éowyn bidded calmly.

"It is not in my power to command it", Aragorn replied, saying the truth, then turning away and took a couple of steps forward. Until Éowyn's undisputed voice stopped him.

"You do not command the others to stay!" she exclaimed, Aragorn looking at her questionably as Éowyn now nodded toward Shakiiya. "Or your friends…They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you!... Because they love you."

Shakiiya frowned due that last more emotional remark. She glanced at Aragorn, seeing slight realization reflect from his eyes. But Éowyn then looked down momentarily, understanding that her words had been too rude and out of line.

"I'm sorry", she said quietly, then looking away from Aragorn and walked past him. Aragorn sending a confused look after her.

"Éowyn wait!" Shakiiya then shouted and she stopped, turning to see Shakiiya hand the child to her with a smile. "Could you find her mother for me? You know your people better than I do, and I don't have much time to try to seek her out myself..." Shakiiya asked, Éowyn then nodding briskly.

"I understand. You have your orders…" she stated again a bit bitterly, then taking the girl from Shakiiya's arms and turned away. Starting to stride toward the caves and walking through Gimli and Legolas, who too looked after her questionably.

Shakiiya sighed and directed a bit pitying look at her back. Éowyn was in love with Aragorn... And Shakiiya felt pity for her because of the impossibility of that love.

"My Lady Shakiiya! All of the people have now been almost moved into the caves!" one soldier then called out, stepping next to Shakiiya bowing. Shakiiya glanced behind him, seeing truly the last people walking not far from them toward the entrance and she nodded, giving the man a smile.

"Good. Go inform Gamling and the king about this", she responded, the man nodding back, and he then hurried along the path toward the main fortress. But as Shakiiya turned, her expression changed only sad, as she saw a few elderly men still capable to fight and young boys being walked out of the caves. Them too fitting to the description the king had told to be handed a weapon and be prepared for battle. The youngest of the boys were around twelve years old... And she then remembered abruptly the true, awful nature of war, turning grim.

"Shakiiya?" Gimli's voice then called and she gasped, noticing to grip her sword's hilt quite hard. She looked at the Dwarf.

"You're alright?" he asked. Shakiiya's smile wasn't so complete when she nodded.

"Yes. I will be", she told him. But either her voice or expression supported her words, as she directed another gloomy glance at the children being led away by the soldiers. Their mothers staying at the doorway hopeless, crying for the injustice of this world which was theirs, taking their sons away from them.

* * *

><p>Shakiiya stood at the side of the armory, and watched the men selected among the people to be handed a sword, or any kind of weapon found in the room which was at least somehow usable. She saw Aragorn lift one of the blades, but quickly he showed it back onto the pile. Clearly displeased by what he saw. He walked forward.<p>

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys... These are no soldiers", he stated, shaking his head slightly as gazed at his comrades. Shakiiya and Gimli gave him agreeable looks.

"That is all we have", Shakiiya stated in turn. Aragorn then sighed.

"Most have seen too many winters", Gimli noted as looked past Aragorn at the men in the room.

"Or too few", Legolas added. Shakiiya sighed as well and pulled out her sword, lifting it up and examined it, before started to clean it. There was still some blood on it, and she couldn't afford the blade to rust.

"And those in between are either dead or faraway from here", she said again, looking down, flipping the blade around. Aragorn looked all of them and nodded in consent, as Legolas then also let his eyes examine the men receiving weapons.

"Look at them", he now quipped with quite loud voice. "They're frightened. You can see it in their eyes."

Everyone froze after hearing his remark, and Shakiiya's hands stopped cleaning the steel, her eyes now turning to her companion. Aragorn, who had returned to the table to examine a chain mail, also turned to him as Legolas then twirled around. Taking a couple of steps until faced the others again. Changing into Elvish as then continued.

_"And they should be… Three hundred against ten thousand!"_ he said, narrowing his eyes and staring mostly at Aragorn. Shakiiya put down her blade and gave the Elf a serious look. She saw desperation from his eyes.

_"They have more hope defending themselves here than Edoras"_, Aragorn answered as well in Elvish, not to nervous the men now intensely listening to their conversation in confusion. Legolas' face was resolute for seriousness.

_"Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!"_ he claimed intensely. Shakiiya now stood up and put a hand on his chest, giving him a warning look, but the string had already been cut and Aragorn had enough.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" he exclaimed back in common tongue. And that everyone understood. Shakiiya sighed as gave him a glance, until turned her eyes back to the Elf man, who now had realization and even a little shame in his eyes. Aragorn instead thought a moment until turned around, walking out of the armory.

"Aragorn!" Shakiiya called after him but for nothing, her then sighing again.

_"How could you know shall they die or not? Will we die, Legolas?"_ she inquired, now also using Elvish as looked into Legolas' eyes. He gasped and looked away momentarily as Shakiiya shook her head.

_"Don't speak as if you know everything. Even small number of men with their hearts set right, can win over the whole darkness of Mordor itself, if they wished it!"_

Shakiiya then slid her hand away from Legolas' chest. And she turned away as well, taking her staff and sword with her as followed Aragorn's example by walking out of the room. Legolas took a step to follow both of his friends, but Gimli stopped him.

"Let them go lad. Let them be", he recommended, patting the Elf's arm. Legolas agreed reluctantly and then only sat next to Gimli, his brows wrinkled for regret.

"Did I anger them?" he wondered, Gimli tilting his head as thought.

"I don't think so lad. I don't think so. But if so, at least Shakiiya cannot be angry to you for long..."

Legolas let out a nervous laugh. "I wouldn't bet on that, Gimli my friend. Not with her at least."

* * *

><p>Outside Shakiiya found Aragorn sitting at the steps leading out of the armory to the ramparts of the defenses. The place was swarming like a nest of insects, as men hurried back and forth, preparing for the all the time nearing battle. Aragorn sat clearly gloomy, judging by the position of his shoulders.<p>

_"Legolas did not mean what he said"_, Shakiiya then said, surprisingly in Elvish too as now sat down next to her companion. Aragorn looked at her surprised, until returned his grim eyes to stare back in front of him. He nodded.

_"I know. It would have been a wonder if he hadn't said anything"_, Aragorn replied.

_"Deep down he's afraid, even if he wouldn't admit it. As we all are..."_ Shakiiya stated, now also directing a thoughtful look around the small courtyard. Aragorn nodded again.

_"You too, daughter of Gil-galad?"_ he asked amused, giving Shakiiya a half grin, which she answered with a nod.

"Especially me", she answered indifferent, crossing her legs. "I have not seen this big battle for centuries. Who knows, maybe you even have to save me at some point if I cannot handle it..."

"I do not believe it would be you to be saved", Aragorn pointed out. Shakiiya let out a laugh.

"You flatter me too much. I was almost killed by a small cut of an enemy blade. I should be more careful it seems, as I am not so great of a warrior after all."

They then were silent for a moment, both of them staring at the now darkened land behind the wall.

"Legolas reacted that way only because he is afraid", Shakiiya then repeated, looking down. She looked at Aragorn remarkably. "As he said to me once, you have lost companions to this quest already. And in middle of all this death and sorrow, the thought of losing you as well pushed him over the edge, even you did return back safe and sound. He just overreacted while fearing to see more losses of his beloved people, when situation is what it is..."

Aragorn then let out a laugh, looking at her remarkably as well. "I see that. But you truly understand him well, Shakiiya. He said nothing about this and here you are, talking as if knowing what is going through his head..."

Shakiiya smiled. "I have learnt to read his eyes. No matter what they say about Elves not letting anything show on their faces, I can see what is in his heart directly from his gaze. What he is thinking, what he feels like..."

"That is a great skill", Aragorn noted thoughtfully, but kept on looking at Shakiiya remarkably still. "To know what your dear ones are thinking to be able to help them..."

Shakiiya now directed a questionable look toward the man from the corner of her eye, but said nothing. Even that remark might have been slightly hinting. She now just sat still smiling to herself, staring down. But then she spoke a couple of words in her native.

_"Aúch en î hym, nô arémackhaléé î en um albethâ"_, she said, Aragorn giving her now a questionable stare in turn as waited an explanation. Shakiiya smiled to his confusion.

"In a battle of mights, even a blade of grass can win over the storm wind", she translated roughly, then standing up. Aragorn broke into smile and nodded, Shakiiya then tilting her head. "Though true, that sounds much more beautiful in my language."

"It is a wise idiom still, even though not as beautiful in common tongue", Aragorn remarked. Now Shakiiya smiled approvingly, until glanced behind the man. She nodded her head toward a young lad, practicing quite hesitantly with a sword.

"Help that poor boy. He seems to be in need of a guiding voice", she whispered now, and Aragorn did also notice the said boy a few feet away. Shakiiya then smirked as she stepped away from him, and directed her steps back inside.

"What is your name?" Shakiiya heard the ranger's voice ask after a couple of strides.

"Haleth, son of Háma", was the answer.

* * *

><p>When Shakiiya returned to the armory it was almost empty, except for Gimli and Legolas who were still sitting on their spots quiet, thinking. But their attention then was awoken by the approaching steps and soon Shakiiya arrived, walking over to a table near the stairs and she placed her weapons on it, then removing her upper jacket so that she was again wearing only her top. Revealing that petite but buff back, also earned by the years and years of regimented practice. But there was that ugly scar, as well exposed, which unfortunately did disfigure her fair skin and would never vanish.<p>

"How it looks out there lass?" Gimli then asked, Shakiiya answering while didn't turn.

"Same as before. Boys and old men clothed into the equipment of warriors, which they are not. But everything is nearly prepared", she responded, Gimli nodding.

Legolas sent a hesitant look over at Shakiiya, as she now pulled her hair free from the braid it had been bound. Her agile hands then starting to work with the wisps, creating now thinner braids to hold her hair off her face. Legolas then examined her for one moment more until stood up encouraged, walking to her.

"I am sorry Shakiiya", he said truly sorry, looking at her ashamed. "I said too much earlier."

"Don't apologize to me", Shakiiya replied surprisingly, and looked at Legolas now indifferent. "Apologize to yourself. Because even I told you not to let your emotions win over you, you still did. You slipped."

Legolas stared at her confused for a brief moment until smiled, nodding. "Yes. Forgive me..."

"No. No more", Shakiiya interrupted sarcastically smiling, continuing tying her hair. Legolas shook his head.

"See now? I said she would forgive you!" Gimli now remarked, making Legolas turn a bit awkward as Shakiiya only gave a risen eyebrow to the Dwarf. But now both of them started to examine the design of her hair, formed from many joined braids on the back of her head.

"What are you doing lass?" Gimli asked yet again, Shakiiya now finishing the complicated ties, turning around.

"It is one of the customs among my tribe to braid our hair before we go to battle", she answered and put on her jacket again, pulling the rest of the free wisps under it. "It is a symbol of life in a way. The complexion of the way the hair is braided resembles the life, which itself is complicated and manifold. And in battle we come to decide do we add yet another path to the complex, or is it suddenly cut by our death..."

"What a peculiar custom", Gimli stated once more and waved his hand, interrupting her. "I am starting to think that your tribe is even stranger from the Elves, lass!"

Shakiiya laughed to this remark until took a hold of her weapons, now arming herself. Lastly she pulled out a pair of light vambracers from her bag, forged from thin silver and gold, but which were durable. Elven made. Legolas lifted his brows and Shakiiya shrugged.

"They were a present. I got them from Lórien during my last visit before ours. In honor of my birthday", she explained, Legolas now nodding in understanding. But while tying the vambracers on, Shakiiya's left arm acted out again. The sudden jerk of the limb making her loose grip of the other bracer, and it fell on the floor.

Shakiiya let out a frustrated sigh and leant on the table, somewhat gloomy expression taking over her face momentarily, as she then lifted her right hand to rub her left elbow. The arm had started to hurt more today. She knew not why, maybe for anticipation of the battle? She sighed again, deeper and closed her eyes, as Legolas snatched the bracer from the tiles and handed it back to her.

Shakiiya thanked him, finally tying the other vambracer tight around her forearm, and then started to sing to herself. The two men in the room now listening to the soft tunes for a while, until Aragorn suddenly came back.

Not saying anything he also started to arm himself, putting on a chain mail under his coatee, until dressed it over the armor shirt. Strapping his belt on, about to grasp his sword. But Legolas now approached him, taking his weapon from the table before him, and handed it to the confused Aragorn who now saw the Elf's sorry expression. Shakiiya's song stopped.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray", Legolas admitted seriously, but his voice was sincere. "Forgive me... I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn then shook his head, slightly smiling as put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. _"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas"_, he answered, Legolas returning the smile and also placing his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Told you didn't I?" now Shakiiya cut in and gave the men a playful look, her eyes stopping on Legolas, measuring him. "Only one you had to forgive was yourself."

Both the men then smiled, Aragorn patting the Elf on the back once until returned his attention to his sword. But then Gimli's frustrated voice woke the three from their thoughts.

"We had time I'd get this adjusted", he whined, then letting the hem of his chain mail fall, creating a loud thump of metal hitting the ground. His companions now got amused as they noted the clearly oversized chain mail to reach over his feet. Gimli looked embarrassed, as Legolas tilted his head.

"It's a little tight across the chest", Gimli explained, earning nods from the others. But obviously no one would believe such a lie.

"Whatever you say, Gimli", Shakiiya responded, getting slightly annoyed look from him. But she then sighed and walked over to him, pulling a leather cord from her bag as knelt beside him, shaking her head as started to work with the shirt.

"I don't even understand the reason of exhausting oneself during battle carrying such kitsch under the armor", she now added sarcastically, lifting her brows at the Dwarf, as tied the hem up for him not to trip on it. Shakiiya smirked as Gimli let out a huff.

"Maybe you do not understand it, as you clearly never have to worry about getting hurt, lass", Gimli stated. "But this kitsch as you call it, can actually save a life once or twice."

Shakiiya nodded, now standing up satisfied, as eyed at her hastily made solution to prevent the hem of the chain mail falling to Gimli's feet. "I do know that, Gimli. I haven't just gotten used to carry anything extra, and a thought of you poor men bearing such weight on your shoulders after a couple of hours of fighting... It just makes me feel uncomfortable, not forgetting you who have to face it..."

Gimli then indeed made slight grim face as realized this. But Shakiiya wasn't finished.

"Besides, in my opinion what one truly needs to protect their life, is their own skills. As ultimately your survival is depended on the choices you make, how you strike and when. The most important weapon and protection you can have, is yourself. I do consider my own body simply as a weapon, and therefore that is what makes me dangerous. The ability to think when I strike keeps me safe enough, without any need of steel covering my body to only hinder my movements."

Shakiiya then stopped her lecture, looking at all three that familiar smug smirk on her lips. But her smile was then cut short, as Legolas' examining eyes now turned to her.

"You have none? Armor or some extra protection to cover yourself?" he inquired, taking a step toward her. Shakiiya gave him a bored look, glancing at her bracers. As if he didn't already know.

"No _húrren_ Legolas, I do not. As said earlier, I want to feel free and unrestricted while I fight. Such things would only slow me down", Shakiiya answered, then pointing at her clothes, showing the small pieces of armor embedded into her jacket. Which covered the most vital points of her upper body. And before Legolas could start a fuss, she then glanced at his collar remarkably.

"And you then? Do you have some extra protection instead of your bow and knives?" Shakiiya asked challenging, then tilting her head. Legolas froze as he indeed did not have such protection on him yet. Shakiiya then stared at him for a moment, thinking until sighed, closing her eyes and shook her head.

"I thought as much..."

Legolas now watched her take out her knife, then cutting one of the braids off from her long hair with it. She lifted the braid, and next surprised the Elf by now starting to tie it quickly around his wrist. Legolas' eyes narrowed slightly for wonder, as he now turned to examine her confused. Shakiiya smiling sideways as knotted the hair on its place.

"This is also a custom of my tribe", she explained, now finishing tying the hair, but tightened the Elf's bracers casually before lifted her head to meet his eyes. "To give one who goes to war something of your own works as a protective talisman. So, in place of armor, _this_ will keep you safe. And as long as you remember what I said to you just now..."

Legolas smirked, looking at Shakiiya playfully. "Your own body is your strongest weapon", he specified, Shakiiya nodding in consent. But he then made a slight face, amused. "Actually I have an armor", he revealed then, Shakiiya answering his gaze half surprised half questionable of his tone. But she said nothing. Only sighed in the end, until was left to gaze at the Elf in front of her.

Aragorn and Gimli noted them then share a moment of dazed stare, until a sound of a horn reached into their ears from outside. Shakiiya gasped and she turned around recognizing the voice, immediately then leaving Legolas's side as dashed up the stairs.

"That is no Orc horn", Legolas remarked, as well now realizing to which race that horn belonged, next also hurrying after Shakiiya while Aragorn and Gimli exchanged a look.

Shakiiya was already out and she ran to the wall. Gazing over it to the causeway leading to the fortress, where an army was making its way toward the gates. And pure mirth filled her heart, as it skipped a beat in her chest.

"Send for the king", one man ordered, nodding to a soldier. "Open the gate!"

The gates were opened to the arriving host, Rohan's soldiers now gaining new hope as watched the armed Elves walk past them, Shakiiya now leaving the fortress and ran all the way to the gates as first one. A broad smile making its way on her lips, as she saw now a familiar man walk toward her. His mouth curved into same kind of smile.

_"Shakiiya, what a joy to see you alive!"_ Haldir said and Shakiiya laughed, hurrying over to the Elf who then exchanged a hug with her, lifting her up.

_"Haldir my friend! What a delight to see you and your brothers here!"_ Shakiiya answered, placing a hand on his arm, as the Rohan guards standing by gave them odd looks. "Your knife has served me well it seems."

Haldir smiled as now king Théoden arrived to the scene, to witness the wonder which had happened, Haldir and Shakiiya separating and Haldir looked at Théoden. He bowed slightly.

"How is this possible?" Théoden questioned in awe, meeting the Elf man's eyes, after his gaze had searched the Elven warriors marching in a line behind their commander.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell", Haldir replied, the Elven troupes now coming to a halt. "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together", he continued, glancing at Shakiiya who smiled, until new smile spread across the Elven man's face too as he now noticed Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli arrive, who stared at him and the Elves as astonished.

"...We come to honor that allegiance", Haldir finished. Aragorn hurried down to him.

"_Mae govannen_ Haldir!" Aragorn greeted, then also hugging the Elf after a moment of thinking. Haldir was taken by a small surprise, but he answered the gesture until Aragorn pulled away. "You are most welcome."

The Elven troupes now turned around. Placing their long bows on the ground with a clang as faced king Théoden, just as it was Legolas' turn to meet with Haldir. Legolas and Haldir then also separated, and Legolas stood beside Shakiiya when Haldir again turned to the king.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more", he spoke solemnly, Shakiiya sighing for satisfaction. She and Legolas exchanged a look, Shakiiya then glancing down at his wrist.

"You got what you wished for", she remarked amused. "One hundred good Elven archers, and more. I think you will not need that talisman I gave you in the end..."

"Not quite", he answered. "I don't see any more Dwarves in front me than Gimli..."

Shakiiya sighed due his sarcasm. But Legolas smiled, now also looking at the dark red braid around his wrist, until met Shakiiya's eyes once more.

"I keep it", he promised, his voice still serious though his face looked amused. "As a reminder to not let my guard down at any moment."

Shakiiya was also now a bit surprised, ending up staring at him for a couple of seconds, until nodded approvingly. And then she left his side, meeting with Haldir again and the two started a conversation in fluent Elvish. The Elven troupes being now directed to their positions on the wall.

Soon it would start. The battle of Helm's Deep.

* * *

><p><strong>I try to get the cliffhanger ready to be published today...<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **

**Pure battle chappie. Ergo, to be safe... Rated _M_**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>They waited. The night had fallen, and they now managed to see the first line of enemy torches approach from the dark. Closing in more the time passed. Haldir's troupes were situated on the Deeping Wall, and there were too Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn taking command of the Lórien Elves. Silence had fallen over the small army of defenders, as the only sound in the air was the arriving stomp of iron boots marching closer. And then suddenly the sky ripped open and it started to rain, as if the universe would've been crying for the bloodshed ensuing tonight.<p>

Still they waited patiently, ready and in position their weapons in their hands, some clasping them tightly. The waiting was nerve-wrecking. The rain quickened even more, now drumming the armors of the soldiers. When you thought about it that sound was kind of beautiful, and Shakiiya did spent a moment to listen to it. Blocking the oppressing thump of Orc legs out of her mind. At the same time Gimli was desperately trying to see over the high wall, and as failed, he sighed.

"You could have picked a better spot!" he snorted frustrated to Legolas, the Elf's lips being visited by a faint amused smile. Aragorn then made his way through the Elven troupes to stand behind them, and Gimli gave him a look.

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night", Gimli stated, then directing his gaze again to look over the wall.

A lightning struck, and Legolas turned his eyes now as well back to the approaching army. He became serious. "Your friends are with you Aragorn", he reassured with a nod.

"Let's hope they last the night…" Gimli said hopefully. Legolas gave him a glance until his eyes traveled to the left, where he saw Shakiiya recklessly as ever stand on the wall. Like everyone as well gazing over the sea of enemies coming closer. Just like she had joked, Théoden had actually put a small number of men, whose main assignment was to defend the wall as she had advised, under her commandment. Ready to act out by her orders. She hadn't been actually thrilled by this honor, and Legolas now recalled amused her all but ecstatic expression when it had been given to her.

Legolas then sighed slightly when the lightning struck again, Shakiiya now finally turning her eyes up to the skies. She closed her eyes, letting the hard drops of water fall on her face. She liked the rain. It was somehow soothing… The rattle of enemy armors was now hearable among the marching steps.

"You told the lass?" Gimli then suddenly asked and now looked up to Legolas, whose gaze immediately dropped to him. Legolas tilted his head.

"Told her what?" he questioned, but didn't earn the answer, as the Dwarf then only gave him a disbelieving look until shook his head. Letting the subject be. Aragorn also examined Legolas a bit surprised, but then only patted his shoulder once, leaving from their side.

It didn't take long when the enemy arrived, now marching right before their defenses almost reaching the wall, and Shakiiya saw their commander climb on a rock. Waving with his hand and let out a commanding, growling yell to his troupes to move forward. She stared at the Orc for a moment, seeing a white palm imprinted on top of its chest plate, as it also saw her on the wall. Also it eyed at her curious for a moment. The lines of Orcs started to stop, the wind then carrying Aragorn's voice into Shakiiya's ears as he talked to Haldir's men, walking among them.

_"Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!"_ he exclaimed seriously. Shakiiya directed a glance toward his figure father away.

"Do not feel wrong of taking lives this night", she said now in turn, somewhat repeating Aragorn's words to the men who were under her command, them looking up to her. "Because those creatures won't hesitate to kill you! So you must kill them before they strike against you, understood? One carefully given aim is enough to slay, and save many lives of your comrades!"

The men straightened their backs as a sign of understanding, but Shakiiya only gave them slight hopeless looks. No matter what she would say, it wouldn't take away that fear from their eyes. They were after all no soldiers, and knew not how to handle this oppressing fright of dying. If only possible she would've taken such fear away from them. But couldn't. They were only Men.

The commander Uruk now lifted its sword, letting out another yell as an order to halt. And so the lines of Uruks stopped about a hundred meters away from the wall, the creatures growling and yelping for the anticipation of killing. Shakiiya sensed the men's courage lessen, as they now stared at those creatures straight into face. It would happen any minute now, but still the Helm's Deep was completely silent, and the mountains were only echoing due the growls of their enemies.

Shakiiya frowned and she straightened herself, again starting to stare at the commading Uruk, who also stared at her for some reason. Maybe even Orcs found her very weird looking in middle of all these Men hiding behind the wall of the keep. A woman no less.

Aragorn stopped in front of the line of Elves, also staring at the arrived enemy, as Gimli was once more jumping up and down to see.

"What's happening out there?" he inquired agitated, glancing at Legolas questionably. Legolas then looked amused smiling.

"Shall I describe it to you?" he asked, then looking at Gimli indeed smiling sarcastic. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

They exchanged a short stare until Gimli laughed, Legolas then turning serious again and gazed forward. But he sensed a pair of eyes on him, and as he let his eyes wander they hit on Shakiiya, who was staring at him. He froze a little, but as he then noticed that small smile and the nod of her head, he felt a warm flicker in him. And all possible doubt and traces of fear vanished. He smiled back, as she then tapped her heart two times with her palm, still looking into his eyes from the distance until hers were gone. Returned to stare forth at the Orcs.

But then the commanding Uruk growled once more, the enemies now starting to hit their spears on the soil, creating now a menacing stomping sound to make fear flicker in their adversaries. The movement made the enemy army swarm like a herd of ants crawling on the ground. The men cringed nervously in their positions, but Shakiiya bettered the hold of her staff, not affected.

"Prepare!" she warned, her men immediately taking their weapons in their hands. It was soon to start. Aragorn pulled out his sword. The archers, both Elven and Human readied their bows.

But then all of a sudden one Uruk stepped forth. And surprising even his own commander he took out a bow as well, firing an arrow toward Shkaiiya, who still waited on top of the wall as an easy target. Every man who saw this stopped breathing for fright, but happened just as she had expected. Before the arrow hit it was cut in two, Shakiiya quickly turning around toward the whiz of air and hit her staff on the stone. Revealing the blades and sliced the arrow. It falling down into the dark in pieces. She had waited such chance to demonstrate what the Orcs had up against, and she smiled gloomily.

The commanding Uruk now growled angry. It was forbidden to move out before the command to attack.

"Lady Shakiiya?" one of her men called, she only lifting her arm to calm him. But then something else surprising happened, as immediately after that enemy arrow another flew through the air. Being shot by one of Shakiiya's men. She turned around again in bewilderment, but the arrow had already hit an Uruk at the front line, it letting out a wailing moan and fell dead on the ground. The stomping stopped.

_"Hold!_" Aragorn commanded in Elvish, lifting his hand up too. Shakiiya let out a breath and gave the elderly man a severe look, others also glancing at the helpless man judgementally. The Uruks were now growling in even greater anger after witnessing one of their comrades killed before the actual battle.

"I am sorry my Lady!" the man breathed then apologetically, Shakiiya sighing, but she gave him slight smile.

"At least you took my words to heart", she answered, then turning back to face the Uruks. She took in a deep breath. And then came the last yell of the commanding Uruk, it lifting its weapon again to send Saruman's army against them. And it started. Shakiiya jumped down. The Uruks were now running toward the wall in quick pace.

"So it begins", Théoden stated behind her at the higher wall.

"When they near the wall, shoot!" Shakiiya exclaimed, taking her spot in the middle of her men. She took out a bow she had borrowed, aiming it onto the moving target.

_"Ready!"_ Aragorn exclaimed, the Elves also preparing to fire. Legolas peered at the Uruks along the stem of his notched arrow.

_"Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm"_, he instructed the Elves around him, until came the command.

_"Release the arrows!"_ Aragorn shouted, the first fleet of carefully aimed Elven bolts raining on the Orcs, most of them falling dead on the ground. Shakiiya gazed at the creatures now reaching the defences.

"Now!" also she ordered, being first to fire until her men also released their arrows, some of them hitting their targets and some of them not. She drew another. "Again!" she ordered, tightening the bow. "Shoot!"

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli demanded from Legolas, who was too preparing another arrow. Théoden then turned to Gamling.

"Give them a volley", he ordered, Gamling nodding until he turned to look at Shakiiya.

"Fire!" Gamling shouted, Shakiiya nodding.

"Fire!" she repeated the order, again being the first to shoot as her men followed the example. But their arrows didn't do much. There were too many enemies for them to have a visible effect. Aragorn then ordered another volley behind the walls, them now raining down on the Orcs in turn, again making many but still too few to fall. More were still running toward the wall.

"Send them to me, come on!" Gimli rejoiced, Legolas keeping on firing new arrows with his kin.

"Draw!" Shakiiya shouted, as now noticed one group separating itself from the main army and run toward the wall on her right side. There was a ledge they most likely figured to use as a pedelstool. Fools.

"To the left! Shoot!" she now shouted, turning her bow to the said direction as did the men, the Uruks dying with no chance of nearing the ledge.

"Fire at will! Shoot!" Shakiiya ordered once more, the men obeying instantly, and now the Orcs were hammered by endless arrows shot all around them from the keep's walls repeatedly. But still they didn't stop, but answered the fire with their own arrows, some unfortunate men taking a hit.

One man got shot right beside Shakiiya, but she killed the Uruk responsible now aiming at her. Many more of their own men fell from the wall, wounded or killed by the Orc arrows. Shakiiya fired another two bolts, trying to restrain the slight jerking of her left arm, which started to act out on its own again. Distracting her aim, waterdrops falling into her eyes not helping either. But she now swore as happened to glance to the distance. How would their defense keep, if there were still more than nine thousand enemies coming at them? She now couldn't stop small feeling of disbelief form in her too, as killed the Orcs running toward the walls. One arrow just slightly crazed her temple, but not enough to leave a mark.

And just as Shakiiya shot her last arrow the Uruks reached the wall, many of the hurrying to the front carrying something. Shakiiya leapt forward and looked down, hearing the answer from Aragorn which made her frown briefly.

_"Ladders!"_ he exclaimed now, Shakiiya quickly taking a step backwards and glancing around her men.

"They are coming! Make your swords ready!" she ordered, again the men obeying. Gimli looked very satisfied by this information from Aragorn's lips.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn now exclaimed, the Elves also exchanging their bows into their delicate blades.

Shakiiya directed a serious gaze over the wall. And there came the first ladders, on them riding an Orc which growled at her as noticed her waiting on the wall. But just as the ladders were about to land against it, Shakiiya leapt forward again. Lifting the bow and put it around the Orc's head, yanking it on the wall. And then taking advantage of its weight she jumped over the edge, kicking the ladders backwards, until they finally landed on the surprised Uruks down below. Shakiiya swung back on her feet and took out her knife, slicing the Uruk's throat and threw the body against another ladders rising. It hitting to other Orc, and the sudden heavy hit made those ladders drop as well. The men were staring at this in wonder, but Shakiiya's voice woke them.

"Do not daze, or it will be the death of you!" she shouted, now jumping to the right side, where one Orc had managed to jump on the wall. But it only got sliced by Shakiiya as she directed the wide blade of the staff on its chest, then making a spin, and with that second slash she sent the Orc against the end of the lifted stairs. Other Orc now appearing and gazing at his dead comrade in awe. Until it was now surprised by Shakiiya who was there in a second, swinging the blade straight on its helmet, piercing it easily.

The Orc let out a pained yelp, until then Shakiiya lifted the other Orc's body, pushing it onto the other and together they slid down the ladders. Making the other climbers fall as well. Lastly Shakiiya pushed the ladders down again with the tip of the staff, it also now crashing onto their enemies. She heard many yelps of pain and anger.

The battle had indeed started. More and more Orcs managed to reach the wall, but the defenders fought them back. Both dead Uruks and Men falling down ceaselessly. Shakiiya killed everything which came in her way, moving in fast circles and slashing everything that moved, and which carried the disfigured, black Orc blade. She now jumped on the ladder free wall again, running a couple of steps, until sliced an Orc about to kill one of those younger boys assigned to fight. She then made a new spin in the air, and finished the creature by landing behind it, sticking her sword through it. It fell down dead, Shakiiya giving the boy slight look, until swung the staff and the sword at the same time. Deflecting an aim coming behind, then piercing that Uruk too with her blade. She had already forgotten what was it like to be in middle of a life-threatening battle. How dangerous and hectic it truly was.

Aragorn avoided an enemy hit and crouched down, piercing his attacker while it stood preparing to strike down at him. But as he stood, there was of course another to take the place of his fallen opponent and Aragorn met with its blade. Next striking it to the side and the hitting the Uruk on its face, making it turn around due the impact. But it turned and now swung its blade forcefully toward Aragorn, who was surprised and then fell on the ground, avoiding the attack.

But quickly he lifted himself up to receive the Orc blade coming down at him, and Aragorn then sliced the Uruk's kneecap, making it fall down in turn with a growl. And using this opening Aragorn pierced it, killing it. On the wall total disarray had erupted.

Gimli now slid between one Uruk's legs, grinning to the surprised enemy, as he then sank his axe on its chest. Right in middle of the white palm, just as it was about to hack him. He then stood up and turned around to look at Legolas, Shakiiya gasping as she heard the words spoken between the Elf and the Dwarf due the echo far away.

"Legolas! Two already!" Gimli proudly announced, but Legolas only looked at him rather smugly smiling.

"I'm on seventeen!" Shakiiya heard Legolas answer, Gimli letting out bewildered sound.

"I'll have no pointy-ear outscorning me!" he proclaimed, and started to hack even more furiously at the enemies.

Shakiiya killed an Uruk and rolled her eyes. Did they really have time to compete? She stopped for a moment, and saw Gimli hack one just arrived Uruk on its crouch as it stood at the top of the ladders, Legolas killing two also appeared Orcs with his arrows. Shakiiya now shook her head as Legolas turned to Gimli, satisfied smile on his lips.

"Nineteen!" he rephrased.

Shakiiya left the two hacking and shooting the enemies down from the wall, as she then jumped forward to kick also just arrived Uruk on its chest. It hitting as well against the ladder as planned. Shakiiya's blades followed to slice at its stomach, leaving deep lethal wounds as the creature leant backwards for pain, pushing the ladder down from the wall itself. Shakiiya tilted her head before hit another Uruk on the back. How easy was it to use them against their own methods... But just like she had said. Carefully made aim could do a lot. That was one of the basic things she had been taught at the beginning of her training.

It took a while until Gimli's voice started to echo in the keep again in middle of the fight. "Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one!" he counted, as stood on the wall now himself. Bashing down the climbing Orcs, Legolas also counting his fallen opponents mentally in his head.

Maybe there had been slight competition formed between him and Gimli, which the Elf wasn't quite sure about. But one had to play safe, right? Smirking to this thought Legolas shot another Uruk trying to get onto the wall.

"Bring down the ladders!" he then heard Shakiiya's clear voice shout out, and his eyes visited on her fighting figure as she circled around, killing enemy after enemy while instructed her men in defense. Shakiiya could be a very frightening commander of an army, that Legolas _was_ sure about.

"Legolas what you think? Thirty-three and counting!" Gimli's voice now exclaimed, and Legolas gasped out of his thoughts. Freezing. Gimli was in the lead by three Uruks.

"Not for long my friend!" he remarked back, now changing his bow quickly to his knives and sliced four Orcs in total, them soon laying dead at his feet. He smirked again. "Thirty-four!" he shouted back, only after three seconds or so. It didn't please Gimli.

"My Lady! My Lady Shakiiya!" one of Shakiiya's men now hollered and she whipped around, making her way through the Uruks back to the main defences, and saw one of the men point at a advancing tortoise formation. Making its way up along the causeway, toward the gates. Shakiiya's eyes widened.

"Withdraw your swords! All capable take out your bows!" she exclaimed. The men obeyed, about ten to twelve men, and Shakiiya then leapt forward. Swinging her own sword as a signal. "Now!" she commanded, the men firing at the moving formation of Orcs. Now Aragorn noticed it as well.

"_Causeway_!" he shouted, waving toward the path, and now Shakiiya's men's arrows were joined by countless accurate Elven bolts as many of them turned their aim at the formation. Dropping more Uruks down from the causeway. Shakiiya swung her sword again.

"Fire!" she shouted, another smaller volley flying against the still moving formation. But it didn't stop, as more Orcs seemed to appear from inside to the edges where one or two others got shot down. The formation kept intact, and it frustrated Shakiiya. She ordered another volley. Théoden gazed at the well going battle so far from his spot behind Shakiiya and her men.

"Is this it?" he questioned, looking a bit smug. "Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?"

Shakiiya made a bored face as heard this, battling against the urge to return him back to the surface with a couple of quite rude words. They weren't out of this swamp yet, not by a long shot.

"My Lady we are out! There are no more arrows!" one soldier then proclaimed to Shakiiya, stopping next to her, Shakiiya frowning a little until waved at him.

"Send someone to fetch supply, and take your stand against the battle with your blades! After you've got your quivers full, shoot that thing at will!" she ordered, the man nodding and quickly he departed to fill the command. The men took out their swords once more.

Shakiiya heard an Orc growl and she turned, now seeing one successfully crept Uruk run now along the main defences toward them. Shakiiya acted immediately and swung her staff this time, avoiding the creature's deadly hit with a fluent spin and turned the staff. The blade sinking into the creature's armpit in middle of its attempt to strike. And as she then pulled out the blade with a yell, making the Uruk turn back to the direction it came from, she swung the other end of the blade on its head. It cutting halfway off.

"Keep it together! Watch your backs!" she shouted again to her men, then lifting her staff to run to the next Uruk to attack. But something now approaching through the swarm of Uruks before the wall grasped her attention. It moved quickly, and eventually Shakiiya saw two Uruks running along a path cleared in the midst of the enemy troupes. More pairs following after them, each carrying something toward the wall. The objects were round and spikey. As if...

Shakiiya's eyes widened in realization. She didn't waste any time, but sheathed her once again redrawn sword, starting to run toward the Deeping Wall. The Uruks brought the round objects all the time closer, and Shakiiya now jumped on the wall's edge, only to note in horror something she had been afraid of. The draining system, which allowed the dirt water flow out of the keep, left a hole in the so strong and thick wall. And these creatures knew it to take advantage of this weakness. Shakiiya dashed forward.

"Aragorn!" she shouted, jumping down from the main ramparts, as saw the said man turn around quite farther away from her. Finding her running and hacking figure in middle of the fighting Uruks and Men. Shakiiya pointed at the happenings down below the wall.

"They will blow up the wall!" Shakiiya shouted again, killing quickly one Uruk who came at her, her voice hardly carrying over the racket of the battle. "The drain! They will blast the drain hole, and the wall with it!"

Aragorn's eyes widened too, as he now himself saw the pathway cleared between the masses of Uruks. And along it one creature started to make its way, holding a torch, running toward the said drain as Shakiiya had warned him. Aragorn dashed into a run himself, Shakiiya staring at the Orc with wrinkled brows. She jumped on the wall again, running the rest of the way toward the place on the edge like before.

"On the right! Shoot to your right!" she now exclaimed to a couple of bewildered men, who had frozen as she arrived next to them, balancing on the wall. But the men then did turn their bows toward the running Uruk, firing their arrows. But none of them hit and Shakiiya sighed, commanding them to repeat the attack, which was as useless.

_"Bring him down, Legolas!"_ Aragorn's voice now exclaimed, and Shakiiya saw indeed Legolas. Standing father away on the wall at the left side of Aragorn, his bow directed toward the running Orc. He fired the careful arrow it hitting its target, but the Uruk didn't stop. It kept on running still, another arrow sinking into its torso. Fright started to creep into Shakiiya's chest as she slowed her run, staring at the still running Orc.

_"Kill it! Kill it!"_ Aragorn kept on shouting in desperation and growing fear himself, Legolas still shooting at the creature as asked.

But then his eyes caught a glimpse of Shakiiya on the wall, stopping as she gazed at him and the running Orc. But what she didn't notice was yet another ladder brought up, them landing just behind her. And on top of them there was a huge Uruk, about to attack her. Panic flashed in Legolas heart, and at the first time during this battle he hesitated what to do.

Shakiiya heard movement behind her and whipped around. Only to have barely enough time to deflect a blade which was swung by an Uruk standing on the new ladders laid on the wall. But the hit was so strong that surprised Shakiiya couldn't stop herself loosing balance and falling down, landing on the ground, the Uruk being quick to follow. Shakiiya leapt up quickly, retreating a step as avoided another forceful swing of the Orc blade, then directing a hard hit as well on its arm. But it didn't have almost any effect.

Shakiiya looked at the creature in confusion, as it immediately swung its weapon again to cut her head. But Shakiiya ducked, hardly managing to pull her staff free. This Orc was much more powerful and hardbuilt than the other Uruks. And it was faster. Shakiiya had barely time to avoid again, as it charged at her once more, swinging its broad blade in wide arches in front of her.

Shakiiya ducked down again and sliced its feet, then standing up as quickly and hit the blades two times on its torso. But again the creature didn't even stagger, but only leapt forward and actually managed to grab Shakiiya's weapon. Then swinging her above its head in a high flip through the air. Shakiiya landed hard on the ground behind the Uruk, air escaping from her lungs due the impact, and she let out a cough. And Legolas witnessed all this in horror, his eyes glancing between her and the running Uruk, which started to close in to the drain. He didn't know what to do.

Shakiiya stumbled up as quickly as she could, though slower, and took a hold of the wall. Leaning on it briefly as lifted her staff, just as the Uruk was on her again, her staff now meeting its black blade once more. Even Shakiiya tried to shove the creature off her, it had caught her off guard the second time, now pushing her dangerously higher and toward the edge. Growling right in front of her face. Shakiiya let out a yell and exerted, making a new forceful shove, which actually did make her attacker retreat. But not any more than an inch or so. Nevertheless Shakiiya still then tried quickly use her left hand to stick her dagger into the creature's gut, though failing in her attempt as it grabbed her wrist. Trying to twist it so that her bones would break. Shakiiya glared at it, fighting back with all strength she had.

But all of a sudden she started to feel that same stinging pain in her shoulder plate, and her left arm failed her. Jerking back, so that the Uruk could get the brief upperhand, pushing her more backwards. But letting out now another yell of frustration Shakiiya hold on. Grasping the handle of the dagger and fought against the Orc's hands, other trying to bring down its blade to cut her, and the other still trying to break her wrist. But then Shakiiya separated Aragorn's voice shout out again.

_"Kill it! Kill it, Legolas!"_ he commanded, and Shakiiya stole a glance at the approaching flicker of the torch with the corner of her eye. It was dangerously close both her and the drain.

Legolas instead was frozen on his spot, an arrow on the string and aimed at the running Orc, but he kept on glancing at Shakiiya who was forced against the wall by that huge Uruk. In danger to be shoved over the edge of the wall. Fear flickered in him. She would die. Shakiiya would die!

Aragorn's demanding voice rang in the air again. Legolas wrinkled his brows and let out a breath, then taking in one, and finally after a moment of hesitation made his decision. He finally released the arrow notched, it hitting directly on the target like always. But not on the target he had aimed at.

Shakiiya tried to pull the blade of her staff toward the creature's throat, but it managed to stop her attempt just before the pointy steel sank in its neck. But then Shakiiya saw it glance to its right, seeing something. And with a growl it suddenly withdrew its blade and grabbed her, flipping her in front of itself. And before Shakiiya could comprehend its actions, she felt something hit on her chest with force. Making her jerk back, that something sinking deep into her between the collarbone and her heart, pain spreading instantly.

Legolas eyes widened as he now watched Shakiiya stand there, staring at the arrow sticking out of her chest. Seeing those familiar green feathers she herself had attached onto its stem. Legolas was petrified. He had accidentally shot her when the Uruk had used her as a shield!

Shakiiya let out a confused breath, then lifting her head in a second to look at Legolas her brows wrinkled, until the feared happened. The Uruk Legolas had tried to stop threw itself into the drain with its last powers, and he watched as the other creature now grabbed Shakiiya again instantly. Throwing her over the wall to her death. Right in middle of the first lines of Orcs. Legolas' eyes widened more and he jerked forward.

"No!" he shouted, but it was too late. A loud boom of an explosion ripped the air next, as the thick and secure Deeping Wall blew up. Sending huge rocks and unfortunate Elves flying high in the air, many trying to jump into shelter.

But Legolas only stared at the place where Shakiiya had fallen. Right where the explosion had occurred. Shock and sorrow took over him briefly and he frowned deeper, squeezing the bow he had used to shoot her in accident. Was he responsible of this? Was… Shakiiya dead? Had he killed her? He then shook his head in denial. No, it couldn't be so. It just couldn't…

He now also noticed he didn't see Aragorn as the dust started to fade, and he felt even greater sting in his heart. Where was Aragorn? Quickly he dashed into action, first going to the spot where he had seen Aragorn last and gazed down.

He saw nothing but crushed figures of Orcs. No Aragorn, no Shakiiya either. But then he saw Shakiiya's staff lay under the pieces of rocks and crouched to take it in his hand. He gazed at it, not noticing his fingers tightening around it. He sighed heavily.

**I should've told her,** he suddenly admitted to himself mentally. **Why didn't I? And now… it is too late.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shoot Will Turner! God no, he just wandered in the way of the arrow! ;D**

**Well, if no one figured that as a crappy newbie joke, I say only this... _review_!**

**And sorry if this chap turns out messy, but the website crashed just as I was saving the edited version, and well... I lost it. So did it all again, like Britney once said.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:**

**Cheery-oh!**

**-Your vacation wasn't after all that long, as I became lazy. I just deleted all the old documents, and didn't waste my time to check them all over again. I can do it later if I feel like it. So...**

_**Thanks to:**_

Vampress Princess of the Night**,**

Kazama-sama**,**

sieni1**,**

wolfblood00

**and **

**guest reviewer** Hunter

**for your comments and favorites! **

**To reviewer named **_HUNTER_**:**

**~If you're still reading this story, I want you to know I checked your review, and admit it bugged me to use the word _faggot_ at the 9th chap as I knew its other meaning. But it was the only word internet offered me while describing "bouquet of twigs" the group burns while in the mountains... The ones Boromir is talking about. But I found other form of the word, and have corrected the error you (with me) found disturbing! ;)**

**I hope I didn't offend you, or anyone who read it. Forgive me, that never was my intention. But as English is not my own language I am veeery relied on internet while working...~**

**Anyways, also thanks to those who started to follow this story while my absence!**

**-Let's go back to the fight, shall we?-**

**This little chappie is as well rated _M_! It comes with fire, it comes with axes, some gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking and burning ensues...**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Shakiiya took in a furious breath. She had fallen straight onto the hard ground, and the exploding wall had sent a couple of quite large stones landing on her as well. The pain at her chest was evident, demanding. Why had Legolas shot her? Had he tried to save her life instead of killing the Uruk holding the torch?<p>

Shakiiya closed her eyes sighing and tried to get up. But surprisingly a pair of strong arms now moved away the rocks, then grabbing her shoulders and familiar voice started to talk in Elvish.

_"Are you alright?"_ Haldir asked a bit hastily and looked at Shakiiya, who gave him brief surprised look, until gazed at the arrow still sticking out of her chest. She frowned as simple inhaling hurt.

_"I'm alive"_, she answered quickly, yanking the arrow out, making a slight face until met the Elven man's eyes. The bolt had hit deep. Legolas truly had some dangerous skills with the bow. Haldir then immediately pulled her up.

"We must hurry!" he urged. And as Shakiiya couldn't have agreed more, they both then were running toward the formed hole in the wall. It breaking the most vital defense of this keep Théoden had been counting on.

Water was streaming out of the hole, but Shakiiya and Haldir managed to enter through the breach just before the Uruks reached them, after spotting their two enemies running by their troupes. But with quick Elven leaps they escaped, though the Orcs still pushed through the water as well not far behind them, now entering the fortress. Shakiiya then glanced at Haldir.

"Did you see my staff?" she asked, and the Elf man looked at her briefly denying.

"No, I did not manage to see it. It probably flew far away due the explosion. It is very surprising that you are still alive even!" he answered, running forward.

"Then why did you come down here in search of me?" Shakiiya inquired, maybe even smiling slightly. Haldir's smile was true and visible.

"I gave you my knife to protect you instead of me, my friend. Now I am here to fight beside you, and my heart did not allow me to abandon you, if you truly were alive as it told me. And it was right."

Shakiiya gave him quick smile. But then their heads turned to look up to the left, seeing the formation had reached the gates and the Uruks were now banging against it with a ram, trying to get in. Both of them looked worried.

"This is it", Shakiiya stated. "The keep has been breached. It is only a matter of time before they take over it entirely!"

"Come!" Haldir called and made Shakiiya rush before him, away from the approaching Uruks. But then they noticed a figure move on the ground before them and they recognized him as Aragorn, who had also fallen down from the wall by the explosion. They halted as Aragorn sat up as well a little confused, looking back at them in greater confusion, until a shout from aloft stole their attention.

"Aragorn!" Gimli's voice exclaimed above them. And next all three of them followed in surprise, but as well in amusement, as the said Dwarf dropped from the higher wall in aid of his friend. Landing on the Uruks coming in from the hole.

"Gimli!" Aragorn shouted, but Gimli only started to hack around the Orcs with his axe. Shakiiya smirked.

_"We could use a few more flying Dwarves!"_ she stated to Haldir, exchanging a quick look with him who laughed, her then smiling toward the fighting figure of Gimli. But it was put out when the said Dwarf was soon pushed back by one Uruk, and he fell underwater into the puddle he had fought in.

"Gimli!" now Shakiiya shouted, taking a step closer to her friend. But Haldir stopped her, just as Aragorn then lifted his sword as a signal to the Elven archers who had arrived behind him.

_"Release arrows!"_

The Elves fired their arrows, Shakiiya and Haldir ducking by falling on their knees, as many Uruks got killed. And not wasting time Aragorn next lifted his sword as a command to attack.

_"Charge!"_

Shakiiya pulled out her sword, and she and Haldir joined the fight to protect the breach with Aragorn and the Elves of Lórien. And soon the Uruks met them and again there was a moment of hacking, slashing and slicing at everything, which had continued on the higher ramparts all this time. Never stopping. Shakiiya made a fast spin and killed two Uruks with only one hit, slicing open their chests. Immediately she charged at two others, first hitting the one on the right on its face and then the one on the left on its neck, then giving both of them finishing hits of two. How much she wanted to use her staff now...

But after a moment of fighting side by side with Haldir, Shakiiya then glanced to the higher ramparts.

_"I think this place is secured. We should return up to help the minority of this army still fighting up there!"_ she exclaimed, glancing now at Haldir as sliced one head off, then directing one Uruk with her blade to Haldir to finish off. They locked agreeing gazes and now started to fight their way toward the keep, in order to find a place they could climb up.

At the keep Legolas was fighting furiously. Slicing here and there with his knives, as sometimes snatched a fallen arrow from the ground, slowly filling his quiver. He only wished he could have the ones Shakiiya had made back.

Legolas made a series of quick movements, killing two Uruks while they stood. His mind was still buzzing for the burning questions. Where was Aragorn? And... was Shakiiya truly dead? For that last one he thought he knew the answer, as there would be no possibility that anyone could have survived from that explosion after getting right in middle of it. And further more his aim had been flawless. No man nor other creature had ever survived his aim meant to kill... Legolas squinted as new flood of sadness took over him.

Ignoring his inner feelings once more, Legolas now threw abandoned Orc shield gliding on the stone. And finally he ran after it, jumping on it, now sliding on the shield down the stairs as his hands were free to shoot at numerous enemies. Him then finally reaching the end of the stairs, and arrived to the yard where a stream of Uruks was entering through the broken wall. The shield he had used to slide down had pierced one unfortunate Orc as Legolas had landed, but not giving that the slightest attention he continued fighting. Piercing one Uruk with his arrow and then kicked it off, at the same time as Aragorn pulled Gimli out of the puddle.

Gimli gazed around. "Where's the lass and the pointy-eared commander?" he asked, and Aragorn searched the area quickly. Not seeing them any more in middle of the violent disarray.

"I don't know", Aragorn admitted, lifting his sword. "But I sure am relieved. I thought I saw Legolas shoot at Shakiiya accidentally, and reckoned her to have fallen over the wall in middle of the enemies to her death. But she is alive, thank heavens!"

"The lad shot her?" Gimli questioned somewhat bewildered. But then the two were engaged back into fighting as well after a couple of seconds of pause.

It felt endless. More and more Uruks were coming in from the hole, and either Shakiiya nor Haldir hadn't managed to return to the higher battlements yet, and were stuck to defend their own lives and the keep. In fact that was Shakiiya's job if you thought about it. But anyhow they were still holding their ground side by side, but Legolas who had arrived there as well did not see Shakiiya, as was so concentrated in the fight of his own. Though Shakiiya did find his familiar form among the fighters for her relief, and saw him now again twirl out his twin knives. Deflecting an enemy strike, and hit one Uruk on the head.

All the Elves, including Aragorn and Gimli, did everything they could to prevent the creatures from reaching too far inside the fortress. But at least Shakiiya was thinking that to be a waste of time. The wall had been breached, their strongest defense conquered. And now there was nothing else to do than retreat.

"I think we should get the hell out of here!" Shakiiya exclaimed, cutting one Uruk's head off. Haldir made a series of fast hits and swings, killing two Uruks more before gave her a slight look.

"So do I, but my troupes are under Aragorn's command. He has to make the decision to retreat", he stated. But after a short moment they heard the awaited voice shouting from the heights.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of here!" Théoden's voice bellowed, Aragorn looking up to the direction of the king and nodded. He then finally noticed Shakiiya and Haldir, fighting farther away from him on the higher ground.

_"To the keep! Pull back to the keep!"_ he commanded and waved with his hand, the Elves obeying without a moment of delay, and indeed started to retreat back as Shakiiya and Haldir had hoped for. They exchanged a small satisfied smile, until continued killing the Uruks appearing from nowhere. Aragorn gave a few hits around him, continuing to shout the retreating order.

_"To the keep!"_ he repeated, then looking up again to the fighting pair. _"Shakiiya! Haldir! To the keep!"_

Both Shakiiya and Haldir looked down at him, Haldir nodding. And together they started to advance with the other troupes withdrawing finally inside the keep. Legolas and one Elven warrior had to carry Gimli in, who started to struggle against them.

"What are you doing? What are you stopping for?" Gimli demanded questionably, but couldn't do anything as the two Elf men took him inside with the rest. Shakiiya let out frustrated yells as hacked around her, killing most of the Uruks who tried to prevent them to full back as well.

_"To the keep!"_ now Haldir exclaimed to his troupes and waved, about to turn to rush Shakiiya to follow. But got only surprised by a broad Orc blade swinging toward him.

Haldir avoided backwards just in time, and then Shakiiya cried out small battle cry of her tribe, cutting in. Slicing the Uruk's thick arm. It was again one of those even bigger, more muscular ones hard to kill, which had almost taken her life at the Deeping wall.

The Uruk rushed at her as she quickly pulled out her blade and retreated several steps, only to trip on a fallen Orc shield and fell backwards. But luckily she avoided a direct aimed hit on her head. Haldir now jumped forward and sliced the Uruk's back, making it utter a growl, but as a response it only swung its huge fist backwards. Hitting Haldir directly, and it was his turn to fly a few feet farther.

"Haldir!" Shakiiya called, but then gave the Uruk no time to turn as she stood up, handing it two hard and deep meant cuts on its chest. She managed to make wounds which bled, but they weren't lethal. Letting out another frustrated and irritated cry she hit again, this time accidentally too deeply and the blade stuck in the Uruk's torso.

In a sudden fright Shakiiya tried to pull the sword out hastily, but then only had to duck as the enemy blade now repeatedly tried to behead her. Her avoiding all the time more barely the hits. She escaped to the right, but the Uruk followed with its blade, now even crazing Shakiiya's neck and small moan escaped from her lips.

The Orc took this as an advantage and it tackled her, making Shakiiya fall down. But before the creature could strike with its sword she pulled out Haldir's knife, breathing heavily as it just and just could deflect the Orc blade. However her shielding arms were shaking due the usage of force of this creature. And she feared that her left arm would once more fail her now, when she needed every bit of her power to keep this creature from killing her.

The Uruk now growled and pulled out its own knife, Shakiiya following helpless as it rose to puncture her. There was nothing she could do. She let out a breath as the knife was about to strike, but it didn't as then Haldir jumped up again. Hitting the Uruk and managed to pierce its thick torso. Shakiiya turned her face away as its blood splashed on her, the creature then falling down.

Haldir quickly yanked Shakiiya up, but without a word he now suddenly shoved her behind himself forcefully. And as she turned around after stumbling a couple of steps she saw another Uruk stand now beside the Elf. Hitting Haldir on his arm, making him cringe back for pain. Shakiiya's eyes widened.

_"Haldir!"_ she shouted again and tried to run to save him, but was grabbed from behind. And though she killed the Orc hindering her quickly, and soon was again running toward her friend, she next only froze as saw Haldir kill his opponent. Only to then be attacked from behind, and Shakiiya saw another Orc blade now hit him on his head. Haldir's weapon fell on the ground.

Horrified breath escaped through Shakiiya's lips, as Aragorn's suddenly fainter voice called out the Elf's name in the background. Shakiiya's eyes widened but she then yelled, and was by her friend's side only with two strides, piercing the Uruk clean with her blade and then kicked it off. Beheading it in rage, before then she fell on her knees and caught Haldir. She grasped his gaze and shook her head, holding him up.

_"No. No, my friend this cannot end in here. You promised to fight with me, and not die for me, Haldir!"_ she demanded, her expression strict, staring into his eyes seriously but a hint of fear in them.

Haldir examined her for a moment in a daze, then his eyes wandering on the corpses of his dead kin around them, until they finally met Shakiiya's brown irises again. Her brows were wrinkled into a tense line.

_"I die for you today, as you would have died for me once, my friend"_, he then whispered, clearly having difficulties to talk. Shakiiya let out a breath shaking her head again.

_"No, Haldir."_

Haldir then smiled weakly, placing his hand behind her neck companionably, until his gaze dropped. And eventually as Aragorn now arrived to the scene, Haldir gazed up and Shakiiya saw death creep into his eyes, changing them to vacuous, their brightness dying. And then sighing heavily, broken for sorrow she slowly placed his body on the ground, his hand sliding down from her neck. She caught it in time and placed it on his chest, where it then stayed. Unmoved.

Shakiiya frowned and gazed down at Haldir, whose beautiful features were now ruined by blood and other marks of the battle. And most of all death. Aragorn crouched next to her also staring at Haldir, then watching as Shakiiya lifted her hand. And closing her own eyes first, she shut the fallen Elf's eyes and then placed three fingers on his forehead, sliding them down to his jaw once more like back at Lórien.

_"Húa me nethélinme armathâ elomineriyé"_, she spoke and took in a breath, opening her eyes. _"...Haldir."_

Aragorn gave him a sad look of his own, and placed his hand as well companionably on the dead Elven warrior's shoulder. Shakiiya's head sank.

"We must retreat", Aragorn then urged standing up, Shakiiya nodding.

She didn't object. And not saying anything followed the ranger, as he quickly made his way to the wall's edge. Hitting an Orc which was climbing up the ladders and he jumped on them, turning around to look at Shakiiya. But he didn't have to tell her to jump as she already leapt through the air, landing on the ladder right below Aragorn.

And together they escaped from the wall, now crushing many Uruks as the ladders landed, Aragorn jumping onto a group of Orcs with a yell. But Shakiiya was already in the air before him, now twirling above the Uruks' heads, making them impossible to avoid the deadly slashes of her sword as she appeared in middle of them. Her and Aragorn now hacking at them with rage. And next they made their way up the stairs, being the last ones to enter through the door, which lead to the inner ramparts of the keep. Uruks staying behind and slamming the door open from the other side.

Shakiiya and Aragorn lifted a thick wooden beam and placed it against the door, keeping the enemy out at least for a one moment more.

* * *

><p>"We can't hold much longer!" Shakiiya heard Gamling's voice shout out a bit farther away. And then she followed Aragorn behind the corner, them now arriving to the gate, where men were still defending it with spears. But for Shakiiya's fright there was already quite remarkable hole in middle of the twin doors. Gamling was right. The door would give in any moment.<p>

Aragorn rushed to the gate, patting the king reassuringly once on the way. Shakiiya examined the defending men measuring, then sighing as looked at the king standing by the wall.

"As said, defending this door is useless. They will come through in any minute", she remarked, then frowning. "After the main defense the Deeping Wall fell, there is nothing to keep them out of here, if we do not manage to decrease their numbers waiting outside the wall. At least we must abandon he gate, and retreat to the inner ramparts!"

"You are right queen Shakiiya, but there is no way out of here now! We cannot abandon the gate, or the enemy barches in before we can pull back to safety!" Théoden answered, glancing toward the door which was again hit by a ram. Making the whole keep shudder. "Hold them!"

Aragorn then turned to Théoden. "How long do you need?" he surprisingly asked, both Shakiiya and the king giving him slight surprised look.

"As long as you can give me!" Théoden replied, as received his sword back from Gamling. Shakiiya noticed him cringe and she stepped to the king, as Aragorn now nodded and pushed Gimli into a narrow passage, leading to the side of the causeway Shakiiya reckoned. Her eyes flickered back on the king's injured shoulder.

"Timbers!" Théoden commanded, as new flood of men hurried against the pushing force of the ram to keep the gate shut. "Brace the gate!"

"Let me treat you, my king", Shakiiya offered but Théoden stopped her, giving her slight smile until turned serious again.

"No. You go up, and prepare my troupes still left on the higher ramparts to be ready to retreat once more, after Aragorn has arranged us some time!" he responded and nodded up, Shakiiya then nodding too.

And so she left without questioning his order. Along another passageway which led to the wall, and not but a couple of minutes later she was again in middle of the fight.

"Be ready to retreat for my signal!" Shakiiya exclaimed out loud to those of the still alive men, them giving her surprised glances as she pierced one Uruk's throat, it falling from the wall. She pushed the pain of Haldir's death aside from her mind. Now wasn't the time to grief or she would die herself, letting her thoughts become occupied by something else than defense.

"Gather together! With me! With me!" Shakiiya shouted again, and slowly she saw the men now make their way through the Uruks to her. Creating a small troupe for her to command again. And for her joy, she noticed many of them to be the same men placed under her command to defend the wall. And they still were defending it as commissioned, which could not be said of her, who had left her position. She smirked slightly for this thought.

Then after a moment there was a huge racket of metal clashing and angry grunts reaching into Shakiiya's ears. And as she peeked over the edge of the wall, she now saw Aragorn and Gimli indeed fighting on the causeway. Them to have taken the Uruks by surprise, as they now forced them back. Killing many while doing it, scattering the formation.

But Shakiiya then gasped as something landed on the wall right next to her, and she saw an arrow of a crossbow attached to it. Pulling up another set of ladder. And as she quickly looked to her right, she saw many more ladders being lifted toward the wall, Uruks riding them. She cursed.

"With me! Cut the ropes of the ladders!" she commanded, and the men followed. Her leading them along the path, as killed the Uruks running to receive them, the men cutting the ropes as well as they managed.

Also Legolas some distance away noticed the rise of the ladders, and quickly he shot one arrow more. It cutting a string holding up one of the ladders, and it tumbled down too. Crushing many Uruks waiting their turn down before the wall, and who were too dense to step out of the way. But Legolas then gasped as he heard a faint, hardly detectable voice shout out from somewhere.

"My Lady! There are too many!" it shouted as more of an echo, but Legolas' head whipped around to survey the area. My Lady? No, he must have heard wrong, as the voice had drowned into the clash of metal and growling of the Orcs. There was no way...

"Go back! The wall is lost! Leave the ladders and go back!" Shakiiya shouted as an answer, and gave the retreating order, the still alive men now running back to the place where they left. But their way was cut by a group of Uruks climbing over the wall, blocking their passage.

"My Lady!" one man shouted again in horror, and Shakiiya hurried past the men. She frowned, and letting out a yell attacked the first Uruk, the men getting now new courage as as well attacked the creatures. Them embarking into yet another fight to survive. Shakiiya in fact started to laugh due the uselessness of the creatures attacking against her, having no chance to stay alive while meeting her blades.

Shakiiya now glanced over the wall at the enemy army, her satisfied smile being wiped away by a new concerned frown. There were still too many of them! She sliced quickly, cutting off an Orc arm, and then swung the sword from the side. Now leaving a deep cut into the Uruk's upper torso. As well it fell down out of the way. Théoden's commands carried out into her ears, as down below her feet the men desperately tried to reinforce the gate.

Aragorn and Gimli were still courageously defending the gates from outside, until Théoden stepped forth. Looking at the two through the small gap in the door.

"Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" he commanded. But as they turned to look at the king, they were both grabbed by an Orc, Théoden disappearing as the hole was covered.

But then sharply aimed spear flew in the air, hitting the Uruk which hold them in a tight grip, but which now fell down from the causeway yelping horribly. Aragorn and Gimli had just enough time to see deep red hair flash on the wall, disappearing into the mass of Orcs and Men, before Legolas' voice called out to them.

"Aragorn!" it called. And as they now looked up, they saw the said Elf throw them a rope just above them from the wall. Gimli then let out a yell, as hacked one Uruk laying on the causeway dead.

Quickly Aragorn grabbed Gimli, pulling him with him and took a hold of the rope, as on top of the wall Legolas started to heave it with one Rohan soldier to get his friends quickly into safety. And once they reached the top, Legolas yanked Aragorn and Gimli over the edge, greeting them with a delighted smile.

Shakiiya in the other hand smiled too, as saw them get away safely from the causeway. But she got then startled by another huge arrow flown right in front of her, hitting on one poor man, and he flew backwards from the wall with a cry.

Shakiiya steadied her balance and frowned, then turning around. And as the ladders landed on the wall and the first Uruk came to sight, she made a leap and jumped right in front of it. It growling as it gazed up to her. But glaring Shakiiya simply sank her blade into its head, then pushing and making the now dead Orc fall down onto his comrades, like once before during this battle. She then cut the rope with one swing, kicking the ladders away, them also crashing back down onto its owners like its predecessors. But then came the order she had awaited.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Gamling's voice cried out over the noise, Shakiiya then immediately halting and turning around.

"Now! Retreat now!" she shouted in turn, waving to the men still following her, more retreating orders starting to echo in the keep shouted out by both the king and Gamling. She started to clear the way for the men from the Uruks, sweeping them out of the way with deadly swings of steel. From the corner of her eye she saw the gate fail, the flow of Uruks now advancing inside the keep. She sighed.

The men ran for their lives inside the center of the keep. Shakiiya directed the men to move out before her, and as she now gazed over the edge of the passage, she saw the invading Uruks run toward them along the stairs. Soon the first appearing to the courtyard. Shakiiya rushed forward. And jumping she cut two Uruk heads with one swing, then forcing their front line back, and the last men still outside the main building now hurried toward the corridor.

Shakiiya was about to follow. But as she pierced one Uruk and kicked it backwards, she was surprised by one, suddenly as well jumping behind the others in order to slash at her. But then Shakiiya heard a yell of a boy, and she followed in brief bewilderment as the boy she had saved before now rushed to the scene from shadows. Piercing the flying Uruk with his weapon, and it toppled down many others as fell.

Even Shakiiya's heart now was filled with sorrow due the memories that boy's actions had brought into her mind, again she then sighed. Smiling at the boy thankfully and exchanged a remarkable look with him.

"Your debt has been now paid!" she stated to him, the boy smiling back in fact proud looking. Until she then rushed him inside the building before her, Shakiiya just managing to escape the enemy, as the pair rushed under the canopy. Running across the corridor and reached the doors, two patient men still keeping them open. But they were immediately shut after the last two sneaked in.

The boy fell on the ground huffing for exhaustion. But Shakiiya's gentle, though still unyielding hands soon lifted him, and directed him forward toward the throne room everyone most likely had gathered into their last defense. Or more like into a dead-end so to say. There was no way out of that room alive, when these creatures would soon roam everywhere inside this keep. They were doomed along with the keep.


	31. Chapter 31

_Phrases written with italics;_ Elvish or Athélèrn (in this words emphasized)

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>As Legolas arrived in the throne room with many others, his heart turned instantly heavy again and his mind was shadowed by sorrow. By grief, which kind of he had never experienced so far, now when his thoughts were freed from the battle. Without him knowing his brows wrinkled into a pained line, his bow falling on the ground with a clang.<p>

How had it come to this? Why was she gone? How could she be gone, even she had already once overcome death, and was one of the strongest people he had ever met? But exactly that fact made his heart sting in this moment of truth, when he came to realize that he had lost her too. But now, the grief felt too great to overcome as it took a hold of him like a tidal wave, leaving him too helpless to fight against it.

King Théoden looked around the room, seeing it starting to fill with people. But after taking in several familiar faces, and once he then witnessed Aragorn finally to enter into the room as well, he wrinkled his forehead for wonder.

"Where is queen Shakiiya?" he asked loudly, now others as well glancing around, noticing her absence. "Where is she?"

"I did not see her at the outer ramparts as I came", Aragorn said, looking now slightly worried too as in turn scanned the surrounding room from faces. But Legolas didn't react to the king's inquiry. Just stood still and both of his companions noticed this.

Gimli followed Legolas' odd behavior. And after examining him for a moment longer, he then marched to the Elf. Lifting the Galadhrim bow from the stone floor, and looked up to Legolas actually a bit worried.

"What is it lad?" he queried. But Legolas didn't shift his eyes from the floor against the Dwarf's expectations. Gimli saw that their expression was miserable.

"She is gone, Gimli", Legolas answered then, closing his eyes briefly as took in a low breath. "It was my fault. She has gone, without me being able to do anything to stop it now either, as it was me who shot that arrow. Also she has gone..."

Gimli looked a bit confused by Legolas' reply, his words so random and odd that the Dwarf could not keep up. "What do you mean lad? Shakiiya was just..." he was about to state. But a sudden pang against the door interrupted him, which now was about to be shut after the last survived soldiers had rushed in.

All eyes now turned to see the comers. First young, around 13 year old boy sneaked in through the thin niche of the doorway, finally being followed by Shakiiya. She was all covered in Orc blood, but for everyone's relief, alive. And delighted murmur then started inside the room and Shakiiya's name was called as delighted.

This woke Legolas' attention who sharply lifted his head, whipping around perplexed. And it was like a stone would have been lifted from his chest due the sight of Shakiiya. There was now a flicker of joy in him and he sighed. She was alive. Thank Eru she wasn't dead!

Wide smile on his lips Legolas was about rush to Shakiiya in his own relief. But the way she acted next, walking further inside the room ignoring everything around her, made him halt. All eyes now followed her as Shakiiya walked forward with slow steps, her face directed down and she looked surprisingly pained and distraught compared to her normal self. And then happened that, which Shakiiya had intentionally pushed out of her mind, but which the boy's heroic act had made her recall. Haldir had died... After saving her life. And now when also her mind had been pulled away from the matters of the defense and survival, the realization hit her.

The men inside the room now gasped strongly as Shakiiya suddenly let out a frustrated yell, sticking the sword on the wall with force, where she strode the last steps. Now squeezing the hilt of the weapon with both hands, breathing brokenly, frowning. Silence fell into the room.

"What has happened?" Legolas asked quietly, looking over at Aragorn, who briefly avoided his gaze until sighed.

"Haldir. He fell during battle. Shakiiya was with him when he died", he answered simply.

Both Legolas and Gimli stiffened, then exchanging a look. Legolas's wrinkled forehead smoothed, and he now turned to look at Shakiiya again in pity. She had faced the same pain of her past again when his father had died in her arms, but this time with the man who in a way had mattered to her as much. Now Legolas' heart was squeezed by other kind of sorrow.

Shakiiya stared at the wall in denial, leaning against the hilt, her breathing still uneven due the emotions ravaging in her distraught mind. It couldn't be true. Not Haldir… Not Haldir, one of her oldest, few friends. She had stayed quite serene when life had left him in front of her eyes on the walls of the keep. But now it reminded Shakiiya of too many things. About the true nature of life, the pain of losing, things she had always tried to avoid with all her might. Her father...

"Shakiiya?" she then heard someone call her name, and she sighed slightly. And came it as a surprise to her or not, she found that voice was the only thing which could comfort her now and she straightened. Slowly turning her head to look into Legolas' blue eyes. They were full of worry mixed with compassion and Shakiiya let out a new breath, shaking her head slightly.

_"It was due of me"_, she said, her voice colored by nothing more than sadness. And shame. Shakiiya frowned, looking away briefly. "_That blade was meant for me, not for him. Haldir is gone. He died for me, he said it himself. But only because I was too weak to die before he did..."_

"Shakiiya", Legolas only called, sighing. Her head turned down and she let out another hopeless breath, her hands pulling out the sword and dropping to her sides, Shakiiya throwing the blade away.

"Who else has to die for me? Who else am I going to lose along this path I have foolishly followed, against the better judgment?" Shakiiya now stared forward, seeing nothing. "Why him? I was the one on the way of death, but I let him push me away from it..."

Legolas still said nothing, but now stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Shakiiya. He felt her go stiff due confusion mixing with surprise.

"Legolas", came out of her mouth bewildered, before she then after all gave in to her emotions and grieved, which happened rarely. And now also letting down her guard, she let herself lean her head against Legolas' jaw. Her mask of severity cracking only in this Elf's comfort, who had seen her softer side better than any other, her eyes now closing with another sigh. Her shoulders trembled slightly due tears she shed in her soul. But Shakiiya didn't need to shed true tears for Legolas to see her pain.

He squeezed her into his arms tightly. Not caring for the blood she was covered with, even he now got it on himself. Shakiiya felt his hand then sweep over the nape of her neck, then moving to smooth the side of her head.

_"It is alright"_, he reassured softly, battling against the grief forming into his own heart due Shakiiya's pain. Being in some part of his mind also surprised how easily he had acted the way he did, and how the words just escaped from his lips without thinking. Legolas pressed his head against Shakiiya's.

_"It is alright, melamin. He saved you, which I am only grateful. Everything is going to be alright..."_

Legolas didn't notice the accident slip of his, but rather noted the small cringe that one Elvish word created in Shakiiya. She opened her eyes and her body stiffened again, as she then retreated from Legolas and looked at him in wonder. Exchanging a short stare with him, until then her gaze fell back to stare at his chest in confusion. What had he just called her?

Then another more forceful cringe of Shakiiya's made Legolas gasp back to the reality. Her eyes now traveled to stare at her own chest, and in a second he remembered once more that blasted arrow he had shot. And feeling guilty he now followed as Shakiiya separated from him completely, pushing her fingers under the jacket between the straps, and soon pulled them out again. This time covered in blood, but by her own.

Shakiiya sighed annoyed, wiping her fingers on her already bloody clothes. Legolas wrinkled his brows.

"Forgive me", he bidded then, and his quite pleading tone surprised Shakiiya, as she now looked into his eyes again. But this time only questionably, her then gasping by his so intense but sorry gaze. Legolas looked ashamed, so regretful that Shakiiya did not know how to relate to it.

"I shot you. I am sorry, Shakiiya. I had no intention of harming you, but as the Uruk moved and used you as a shield... I only wish I could have drawn that arrow back." Legolas now lowered his gaze clearly mortified. Shakiiya felt quite sorry for him in a way seeing how serious he was. Legolas now continued.

"The thought of me being responsible of your death haunted me. If you would have died due the arrow I shot... I could not have lived with myself. As then I would have impelled yet you away as well…"

"Legolas", Shakiiya called in turn. Now more gently and pitying expression on her face, as she automatically then lifted her hand. Turning the Elven prince's jaw a little so that she was once again looking into his eyes. Not completely aware what was it that drove her to do such, or what was the force keeping her eyes now locked into Legolas' own.

They stared at each other for a short moment, until a loud crash against the door of the main hall awoke their attention back to the situation they were in. Men had hurried over to support the door and prevent the enemies from entering.

"The fortress is taken. It is over", Théoden stated, looking truly defeated as did Gamling by his side.

This returned Shakiiya into her normal self again, rage now flaming inside her and she straightened, staring at the king with sharp gaze. But it softened only slightly for a brief moment as she felt Legolas' hand brush her upper back, him then hurrying with Aragorn to carry more barricades toward the door.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" Aragorn exclaimed to the king as grabbed another barricade. "They still defend it. They have died defending it!"

"And if you think we will accept your words of defeat in the expense of those who have died in this battle..." Shakiiya now cut in, and looking now again completely normal, irritated, she stormed to the king. Staring at him intensely frowning. "...you are wrong by king. _I_ will not accept your words of surrender."

Théoden saw now a flicker of that early witnessed sadness in Shakiiya's harsh eyes, as bitterly she recalled the fallen Haldir. Aragorn then stepped toward the king as yet again the ram crashed against the doors, weakening them even more, and taking out that small time they had to arrange a defense. He searched the room with his gaze.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn then inquired, looking at the king. Shakiiya measured Théoden and Gamling expectant, only seeing the answer from their faces, which was not the answer she wished for. She tilted her head.

"You are saying they are going die here as well, when the enemy breaches those doors?" she stated, then sighing and shook her head. Aragorn's eyes widened slightly due this.

"Is there no other way?" he demanded, as well a bit bewildered. He glanced between the king and Gamling, until he then lifted his gaze to meet Aragorn's.

"There is one passage", he admitted then. "It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far, the Uruk-hai are too many."

"That does not mean we should keep them here to wait to be slaughtered!" Shakiiya cut in again, now giving also Gamling a sharp look. "Were they not placed into the caves for safety in the first place? Why not send them away and let them flee, even if there is at least small chance of some of them to survive?"

Shakiiya now gasped as the ram hit the doors even more forcefully. Aragorn thought a moment, and then placed a hand on the Gamling's shoulder.

"As queen Shakiiya said, send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" he prompted haste in his voice, pulling Gamling a little into action. But Théoden only looked at him in disbelief.

"So much death", he remarked, Shakiiya flinching due his apathetic tone. Again she looked at the king annoyed, as Aragorn and Gamling only stared at him confused. "What can Men do against such reckless hate?"

Shakiiya sighed. She could not believe this king would let himself fall into despair enough for him to give up the reasons to fight. To choose to stay here and wait, until death would take them all without resistance. Nevertheless she kept the sharp words forming in her mind to herself, as another hit of a ram shook the fortress.

The men flew backwards due the impact against their barricade, but quickly pressed against the door again, not giving in. Like Aragorn had said, they were still defending what was there to defend. And now this said man had silenced to think, but then Aragorn lifted his head and looked at Théoden seriously. Clear idea and a plan formed in his mind.

"Ride out with me", he urged as an answer, Théoden looking at him now in turn confused. Aragorn's face hardened as he met Théoden's gaze. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory", the king then stated, now agreeing look on his face, as if Aragorn's words would've after all shaken the momentary madness out of him. Making him once more think like a king.

"For Rohan. For your people", Aragorn concurred, these two kings and commanders now stopping across each other.

Shakiiya sighed, until small rays of light started to filter in from the window. She then smiled, and walked closer to the small opening on the wall. Now truly starting to see the sky fill with the light of the rising sun. Would this be the last time she saw it rise? She did not know.

"The sun is rising", Gimli now stated out loud, and many looked to the window. Shakiiya's hair glowing in the shy shine of the sun. Aragorn as well now lifted his eyes to witness the first light of dawn, and next stared forward in a daze, thinking. Soon realization flickering in him, as he let his eyes drop. He then turned back to Théoden, now staring into his eyes remarkably. Théoden's face was filled with determination.

"Yes", he agreed, his voice becoming then even stronger as Théoden got back his poise of a ruler, then walking away from Aragorn and gazing at his men inside the hall. "Yes... The horn of Helm Hammerhand... shall sound in the Deep... _one last time_!"

"Yes!" Gimli said lifting his axe, and as Shakiiya turned her head away from the greeting sun, she saw him vanish into a small staircase which led up to the tower. Théoden placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together", he stated a hint of a smile on his lips, his eyes now full of determination too and returned courage of a true leader. Shakiiya smiled.

Horses were then quickly brought from their hiding, and Théoden and his remaining men put on their arms. Now sitting on their steeds in all their glory and courage, ready to stay in history as men who died honorably while defending their keep without fear.

Shakiiya was standing beside the riders, also strapping on all her weapons and prepared to go out on foot. But she was surprised as Legolas rode to her on Arod, giving her his hand. But instead of trying to help her on the animal, he hold something in it.

"Come", he said smiling, and Shakiiya looked at her lost staff in surprise. But then she let out a light sigh and took it, examining it. And after staring into Legolas' eyes for a brief moment she sheathed her sword, mounted the horse, and sat behind Legolas after he had pulled her up from the other end of the staff. Aragorn and many others now revealed their swords, as Théoden started to speak again.

"Fell deeds, awake..." he spoke, then straightening and his voice rising once more as he put on his helmet. "Now for wrath... now for ruin. And a red dawn!"

The doors finally gave in to the last hit of the ram, and men hurried out of the way as they flew in with force. Uruks now barching in without a hesitation. Théoden revealed his own blade and lifted it forward.

"Forth Eorlingas!" he commanded. And loud, heroic yells filled the room as the horses rushed forward, carrying this last small number of defenders. Gamling lifted up the green flag of Rohan high in the air, as the charging Uruks got confused and surprised. Now getting squashed under the galloping hooves.

Immediately after the group got out of the room, they hacked and sliced every Orc in sight. Following the king who led them toward the causeway, the deep echoes of the horn of Helm Hammerhand escorting them, as they made their way through the enemy. Advancing courageously along the streets of the keep, taking all the enemies by surprise who came across with them. The Uruks were not able to stop their stampede, but only got killed and squashed while trying before their bravery.

Legolas felt Shakiiya suddenly let go of him, and she jumped up. Now standing on the horse and she snatched his bow again, starting to fire his last arrows on the passing Uruks in perfect balance. They made a turn and Shakiiya took support from Legolas shoulder, then again firing a couple of arrows until they were out and she swung out her staff. Next starting to slice the enemies at the both sides with it, still standing. And now finally they reached the gates of the keep, cantering forward to the causeway. Again squashing and dropping down Uruks in their way, who were surprised to see still alive riders of the enemy appear out of the keep after their invasion.

Shakiiya landed lightly back on the horse and took out her sword in her left hand, now hacking the Orc heads with both of her hands, and let out small yells of anger. Legolas swinging his twin blades quickly and lethally, as Arod followed the other horses faithfully by himself. But then as Legolas was about to kill an Uruk on his right, his knife was suddenly stopped by Shakiiya's staff, its blade sunken into the creature before his.

Legolas gave her slight glance and saw her shrug, until she once again jumped up. But this time she leapt off the horse completely, and landed on the battlefield before the fortress, charging against the Uruks now with all her rage. And the others joined the fight as well, the battle starting again as these few brave Men still hold against their enemy, attacking with everything they had.

In middle of the fight Shakiiya bumped into Aragorn, and saw him stare up to the hill leading to the valley the keep was located. And as she followed his gaze a smile spread across her lips, as in the all the time brightening light of the rising sun a White Rider appeared on top of the hill. His horse rising on its back feet as let out a clear, majestic neigh. Shakiiya smiled wider.

"Mithrandir!" she shouted, and many men then glanced toward the hill. Indeed seeing the Wizard in white. Aragorn let out a breath.

"Gandalf", he as well stated.

Now another man rode next to the Wizard, and Shakiiya knew him too. "Éomer. Son of Éomund", she stated too in delight, still smiling. Théoden halted in surprise but soon he smiled due the sight too, recognizing his nephew by Gandalf's side, gaining new hope.

"Éomer", also he noted in satisfaction and joy, as there then was a mighty cry reaching down from the hill when Éomer lifted his sword.

"_Rohirrim_!" echoed in the valley, the growls and the slash of Orc weapons silencing due the new confusion forming among the lines of the Uruks, who now also turned to stare toward the hill. Not exactly knowing what was going to happen. Until then their confusion was cut short.

"To the king!" Éomer commanded, pushing his sword forward as a sign to attack. And his voice was supported by an uproar of battle cries, when many riders started to stream out like water over the crown of the hill. And so getting over their confusion the Uruks now let out new angered growls, turning around and majority of their troupes started to proceed toward the group of Men galloping straight toward them down the hill. Gandalf leading them on Shadowfax.

The enemy indeed changed course, and started to run toward the horsemen to receive this new enemy attack. Now coming to a halt, and lifting their spears at the front line to make the approaching riders fall down. But just before both adversaries met each other like two waves crashing together, the Uruks were soon blinded by a bright white light, which shone over the riding _rohirrim_ when Gandalf lifted his staff. His voice ringing in the air as deep and loud as the horn of the Helm Hammerhand. And so the Orcs' defense was disabled, and the ones in their front line fell instead when the horses jumped through the spears. Landing on the Uruks.

Shakiiya smiled. And swinging her weapons once she leapt after the creatures, without a hesitation starting to slay them from behind with the others, as _rohirrim_ attacked them from the front. The Uruks had been taken completely by surprise, and that was why their defense did not hold, though desperately they tried to fight for their own lives against two forces devouring their now quite scattered ranks from both sides. But their efforts were for nothing. The Orcs were surrounded, left between to fires, and soon the Uruk-hai just tried to escape from one enemy into the arms of a new one.

Éomer hacked the Uruks with heavy, lethal strikes on top of his horse. But he was so engaged into the fight, that he didn't notice one Orc lift an axe and next throw it toward him. Éomer only noting when the air was cut by a sudden shriek, and something swept against his helmet. And then something heavy fell on the ground with a thud, but it was not his head regardless of the Orc's intention.

As the marshal turned to see what it was, he saw the object to be indeed an enemy axe. But as his confused eyes then accidentally wandered in front of him, he saw Shakiiya. Stand a couple meters away, smiling to him quite cheekily and she then lifted her arm. That same falcon with silvery feathers Éomer had seen many days ago landing on it.

Éomer stared at the bird and Shakiiya for a moment perplexed, until she nodded to him. And throwing the bird in the air again she pulled out her sword from the ground, and continued fighting with a spin. Éomer watching as she swung her fighting staff and sword around in quick, round movements, never missing a target. Just _who_ was this woman?

It didn't take long for the Uruks to comprehend that their enemy had won. It was now too strong against them, and so the Orcs abandoned their stations and started to run away. Looking for an exit in middle of the enemy troupes. Of course they were chased, and many Uruks died while trying to escape, them getting all the time more circled until finally they managed to find a gap. The men of _rohirrim_ letting them pass, as the still alive Uruks now dashed toward the hill as quickly as they could.

"Victory! We have victory!" Théoden's voice then cried out in joy, many more men joining as they cheered, seeing the enemy flee from their might. Shakiiya sighed and sheathed her sword the final time, leaning on her staff relaxed. Khôr flew over again, and letting out a shriek he landed at top of it, he also gazing after the running Orcs. Shakiiya lifted a brow at him, looking at the bird sharply with a sideways glance.

"And where have you been hiding all this time?" she asked slightly scolding, but still only smiled to the bird as he twitched his neck indifferently and shrieked again. But then Shakiiya was surprised as she felt somebody's hand close around hers. And as she lifted her palm and turned her head around slightly, she met with who else's eyes than those familiarly blue of Legolas'. He smiled at her, glancing at the bird, now as well lifting a brow.

"So, he decided to make an appearance now when all is over?" he queried sarcastically, and it seemed like Khôr would have glared at him, waving his wings irritated. Shakiiya blinked speechless, once more eyeing at her palm in Legolas' own with conflicting emotions, until finally let out amused breath. Her eyes returning to examine the Elf. She smiled a little.

"I guess he did", she answered.

Legolas then again looked into her eyes, his smile widening. Shakiiya exchanged a long look with him, but before her smile turned wider Shakiiya then sighed, her fingers actually entwining with Legolas' though quite timidly, their hold quite insecure. But both of them then stood still for a long moment, silent, watching the rising sun. Until Aragorn's voice called out to them.

"Legolas, Shakiiya, don't dawdle! We must trail the Uruks and kill them, before they can reach Isengard!" he exclaimed. And as the two turned, they saw him sitting already on the saddle.

Khôr immediately jumped in the air from the head of the staff, and Shakiiya followed him fly low above the hill until rose to the sky, his wings flickering silver in the light again. Aragorn as well looked at the flying hawk.

"I reckon Khôr will show us the way", he stated and then grinned amused, riding away.

Shakiiya then shook her head, but now her eyes happened to look upon her hand in Legolas' own once more. And in realization she immediately slid it free from his grasp and stepped forth, giving the Elf small smile. But she wasn't sure was it an apology of some sort instead, her starting to walk away. Maybe even escaping from the situation, she knew not.

"You want to ride with me?" Legolas' voice then asked, Shakiiya turning back to him. But she only shook her head, looking to her left.

"No. You have someone else to carry instead of me, _húrren_ Legolas", Shakiiya replied, and then waved toward Gimli who was jogging to their direction through the men of _rohirrim_. Legolas nodded and smiled as the Dwarf arrived, huffing, but grinning as well satisfied.

"Good fight, was it not?" he remarked questionably, looking both of his companions, who exchanged slight amused look. Shakiiya nodded.

"Yes, Gimli. At least you got to ravage as much as you desired the whole fortress as your room..." she stated.

Quickly the men got onto their horses and started to gallop after the Uruks, now returning back up the hill, while Shakiiya ran as always. At the same pace with the horses. But as they arrived on top of it, they halted as they now saw a forest spreading in front of them. Shakiiya stopped in confusion, gazing at the suddenly appeared trees in awe. How they had gotten there?

The Uruks ran straight between the trees in panic, trying to have shelter and hide in the forest. Éomer then rode past the line of men watching the Orcs escape.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" he shouted, everyone looking quizzical due his warning. Why would a simple forest be a threat to them?

But then after the last Uruks had vanished between the crooked trunks, horrible yelps started to reach into their ears. And among the cries of the creatures Shakiiya could now detect the familiar sound of tree branches and trunks creaking, moving. She then smiled in realization, listening to the moans of the appeared forest. Fangorn had come to their aid! The treetops moved and the whole forest was attacking the Orcs, which had entered straight into the trap they had created. Having no chance to escape. The anger this forest had carried deep within their dark cores for centuries was now launched at the Orcs, and the trees would spear none.

Shakiiya then directed a mischievous look at Gimli, tilting her head. "What do you think of trees now, Gimli? Do you still find them to be better to keep still and not talk?" she inquired, and Gimli looked a bit embarrassed.

He didn't answer. But that only made Shakiiya smirk, Legolas also smiling amused as started to stare at the trees of Fangorn at work. His own awe now gone, and he only followed the fight of the trees in some kind of a frightened, but intrigued daze again.

"Did you bring them here, Mithrandir?" Shakiiya then asked, and looked at the Wizard. "Because I reckon there was some important reason you left for, was there not?"

"What on earth are you talking of girl?" Gandalf asked back, and made a confused face. "I only went to fetch Éomer and his men in aid of the king. I am as astonished as you are..."

Shakiiya lifted her brows, but only gave him a sharp look. She new perfectly well that it was due Gandalf Fangorn had helped them to get rid of the Orcs. After all it was he who knew the Lord of Fangorn, Treebeard.

They then returned back to the fortress as the Uruk problem was now out of their hands. The women and children had come out of their hiding, and Shakiiya saw many of them rush to their loved ones who had survived the battle. But she also soon saw Éowyn appear at the end of a staircase just as she, Legolas and Aragorn were ascending them. Her eyes lit up as they found Aragorn.

Aragorn smiled as stopped in front of her, Éowyn staring at him relieved, placing a hand on his cheek before she embraced him as well smiling. Shakiiya's own smile then faltered and she stopped, staring at the two thoughtfully, until also Legolas now stopped as noticed her halt.

"Shakiiya?" he called, examining her. "Are you well?"

"Of course I am", Shakiiya answered automatically, sighing and giving him a slight reassuring smile. But her eyes traveled back to Éowyn. "I am not even injured."

"That is not true", Legolas contradicted, looking again a bit serious suddenly and glancing at Shakiiya's chest. "Your wound needs to be treated."

Shakiiya gave him bored and somewhat silencing look, but she said nothing, as then only sighed again and walked past him. But as Legolas then followed after her, he couldn't help a smile spread on his lips as witnessed Shakiiya now circle her left arm two times. Stretching her upper torso and shoulders, as if trying to get back at him. Prove him wrong. Legolas shook his head.

"You _are_ sometimes really just like stubborn Elleth..." he stated quietly to himself, continuing to climb after his friends.

But unknowingly to him Shakiiya had heard this last remark. Now directing a glance toward the Elven man following her steps, but once again stayed silent, not responding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I hope I didn't drag the battle for too long... Then I don't know what to do... Thanks for reading guys!**


	32. Chapter 32

_Phrases written with italics;_ Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Shakiiya threw an Orc body on top of one of the piles she and many others were forming, in order to gather and get rid of the dead Uruks. But Gimli instead just sat on one smoking his pipe. Shakiiya gave him slight irritated glances from time to time between the tosses of Orc corpses, eventually having enough.<p>

"I understand it must have been hard to swing around that heavy axe all night wearing your chain mail... But dear Gimli, it would be a lot more helpful if you would smoke during much more appropriate time", she did now state to him, and gave the Dwarf a look from corner of her eye. Throwing yet another Uruk on the pile. Gimli only shrugged.

"As you said lass, it was very tiring business this battling", he answered and Shakiiya turned around, placing a hand on her hip. Gimli lifted his pipe remarkably. "I need a good smoke and moment to sit, before my legs will support me for working!"

"You mean you need a day to recover from your exhaustion, and another from emotional trauma?" Shakiiya corrected half to herself, but then only sighed and continued working.

But then she noticed Legolas walk over to them through the scattered bodies. She gave him a quick smile, until kept on dragging the fallen Uruks out of the way. Legolas examined her for a moment until walked to Gimli, quite smug expression spreading on his face as he gazed at his bow. Smoothing it.

"Final count..." he proclaimed then, now looking at Gimli challenging. "42."

Shakiiya stopped in middle of the movement, and looked over at them interested. As long as she had learnt about their competition, she had been as eager to know in which numbers the winner would be chosen. But she did not show it, as now Gimli looked astonished.

"42?" he repeated questionably, but then Shakiiya saw him grin satisfied. "That's not bad for pointy-eared Elvish princeling... I myself am sitting pretty on 43."

Shakiiya gave the Dwarf a bored look under her lashes due his slight mock. Legolas expression had been questionable just a moment ago, but now it only turned somewhat bewildered for his presumed loss, as Shakiiya then stepped to them. Revealing her chest from where Legolas' arrow had hit. She gazed at the two now amused smile on her lips.

"What about me? Wouldn't I make 43 in this Elvish princeling's account? He shot me after all, and counted me as dead", Shakiiya said, then letting out amused breath due Gimli's nickname to Legolas. But her smile turned wider as she saw Legolas' new shocked expression. She laughed, about to walk back, but stopped.

"Oh yes, and I wouldn't get too proud with those numbers gentlemen!" Shakiiya now added, smiling mysteriously as knelt down to lift another body, heaving it on her shoulder. The two looked at her in confusion.

"And what might have you scored then, lass?" Gimli asked, now as well looking quite concerned and wrinkling his brows. Shakiiya tilted her head to him.

"You mean the ones I killed myself, or the ones I squashed under the ladders I dropped? Then honestly I have to say not to know the answer after all, but the math is quite clear nevertheless..." she replied. Shakiiya smirked sideways after seeing the two's expressions.

But then all of a sudden Legolas drew his bow, firing one arrow at the Uruk Gimli sat on. The bolt now sticking out between the startled Dwarf's legs. Shakiiya tilted her head in wonder, frowning, as Gimli only stared at Legolas confused. Legolas straightened and smiled.

"43", he announced, and now Shakiiya crossed her arms looking even more bored. Gimli just stared at Legolas.

"He was already dead", he reminded. Legolas glanced at the body clearly amused.

"He was twitching", he claimed, a hint of a smile still playing on his lips. Shakiiya sighed deep and shook her head, returning back to her task to move the bodies.

"He was twitching... because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli answered again stating, but with quite irritated tone and grabbed his axe. Moving it, and making the dead Uruk indeed twitch as the weapon affected the nerves. Legolas smirked but Shakiiya then whipped around, looking rather irritated again herself.

"Are you two freeloaders going to help or what?" she queried, now both of her friends looking at her slightly questionable. She crossed her arms again, lifting a brow, giving them each a remarkable strict stare. "The least you could do, would be to get rid of the said number of enemies you have killed in this battle. So get to it!"

"I think you indeed should have a break lass", Gimli then said. "You are turning rather cranky again while sweating with an injury."

Shakiiya looked like she would've been close to lift her upper lip and snarl at Gimli, Legolas giving her amused glance, until Gimli now stood up. Walking to Shakiiya, and he nodded toward her chest.

"You have worked hard all afternoon. That wound our pointy-eared prince made should be shown to a healer. Go, and we take over", he now finished, this time only serious as met Shakiiya's eyes.

Shakiiya peered at him suspiciously, then glancing at Legolas who seemed to agree. She tilted her head in other direction. "How am I to be sure that after I have left, you won't go back smoking again? And you..." She now looked Legolas into eyes. "Are you going to start smoking also, or perhaps take out a harp and enjoy yourself now when the action is over?"

"No! Absolutely not!" Legolas responded quite eagerly, glancing at Gimli's pipe. "I don't see any attraction to that kind of doings... Or rather playing a harp..."

"You could not even handle it, as an Elf you are!" Gimli stated to Legolas, letting out one smoke cloud, not obviously speaking of playing the Elvish instrument. "Only few can take the strong aroma of my clan's tobacco! Your pale Elf skin would turn green after you'd get a taste of this!"

"Oh, really?" Shakiiya inquired.

She then surprised her friends by snatching the pipe away from Gimli , placing it between her lips, inhaling the smoke. Both Legolas and Gimli stiffened for anticipation to see her start to cough, and everything which was natural if you weren't used to smoke. But Shakiiya only looked thoughtful for a moment and blew the smoke back out slowly, giving the pipe back. She wrinkled her brows.

"Legolas is right. I either do not see a reason for this kind of activity", she said then smiling, next leaping over one smaller pile of Orcs, and giving the men a look. "Well, now when you are not busy, go on. I want this clearing empty before the night falls!"

Shakiiya then walked away laughing to herself, Legolas and Gimli taking over the job of clearing the fortress. But about two hours later Legolas, who had taken a break from the work, found Shakiiya sitting on the ground at the higher ramparts. Cleaning her clothes, at the same time as her wound was also cleansed by a healer. Legolas smiled and walked over to her, sitting down fluently. Shakiiya gave him a questionable look, amused smile playing on her lips.

"Finished already? Well, aren't you and Gimli hard workers..." she stated, then turning her eyes back to the jacket, wetting the cloth again before started to wipe the leather clean. Legolas tilted his head.

"I did my share. Gimli still has three piles left", he answered. Shakiiya smiled, as Legolas instead glanced at the small round hole of the arrow, where the dried blood had now been removed.

"How is the wound?" he queried automatically, seeing Shakiiya shrug.

"Not anything I haven't faced before", she replied, but then couldn't stop herself smirking teasingly. "Though because of your strong aim it is quite deep. Almost went all through..."

"Shakiiya", Legolas pleaded, as he did not want to be reminded of his horrible act. Shakiiya then laughed.

"I am just teasing you! Forgive me, I will stop. It is after all quite odd to see you in such shame and embarrassment."

Legolas looked up to her surprised. The healer woman then nodded as finished tightening the wound.

"Here you go my Lady. It will soon heal, if you keep the bandage on", she said and stood, Shakiiya nodding.

"Thank you."

"What do you mean by that?" Legolas then asked, Shakiiya looking at him slightly confused.

"By what?" she asked back.

"By saying it is weird to see me embarrassed. Or ashamed. Are these really so strange feelings for me to express?" Legolas questioned. Shakiiya then sighed, closing her eyes briefly before smiled.

"Elves are so proud and noble beings", Shakiiya said, glancing at him momentarily. "And the first time I met you, you seemed exactly the same. So composed, serious and formal. Like a true Elven prince would be."

Legolas was again surprised, as Shakiiya now met his eyes. But he then looked down, smiling somewhat blue. "Is that how you see me?" he asked, then lifting his brows. "I guess I cannot help it. I have been raised that way. Even though I have tried to change..."

Shakiiya looked suddenly interested. "Why?" she asked, turning more to Legolas. "Why should you try to change from what you are? I did not mean to point it out as a fault."

"I know you didn't", Legolas answered, looking away now thoughtful. "I just... have tried to be different from what I used to be in the past. To show embarrassment, shame... I do not want to be so self-contained and noble as you say me to be."

Shakiiya said now nothing, but only examined Legolas in wonder. He was quiet for a moment, until she saw his face darken a little for some unpleasant memory, his eyes dropping, but he smiled sadly as then continued after the pause.

"The way I was years ago was exactly as you said. I was very self-contained and proud outside, the clear image of my father. But I also was cold, sometimes uncaring and selfish. I did not think what was for the best of everyone, but often was stuck to think what was best for me. I despised everything different from me and my people. And that is why I never gained Tauriel's affection. She saw through me..."

Shakiiya blinked for surprise. Legolas smiled again. "I loved her in my own way, but she did not love me. And that partly drove me to become the person I never wish to be anymore. I was jealous and angry like an Ellon who doesn't get his feelings returned, and I reckon I was one, even though it has been only 60 years since that. And still I think I was quite the same at the beginning of this quest."

Legolas now looked into Shakiiya's eyes serious, but thoughtful. "Take Gimli for example. 60 years ago I saw no injustice in locking his father into the dungeon of my home just because his and his comrades' race, but now a Dwarf is my best friend! This quest and new comrades I have met have taught me a lot. This journey has changed me, and I believe to the better. I now am more the person I have wished to be, ever since Tauriel's rejection made me see my own flaws..."

"Legolas, there is nothing you should change", Shakiiya disagreed finally. "You are part of the fellowship because what you were, and what you still are. You chose to leave your home, and protect one Hobbit in the risk of your own life. And now you are here, fighting in a war that would not have necessarily been yours to fight. But you stayed, and fought for ones that are insignificant to you only because you care. That is not selfish. I did not give you the name _húrren_ for nothing, Legolas."

"Shakiiya", just came out from the Elf's mouth next until he smiled, somewhat overjoyed by her supporting words. He was happy that his fears were futile. She saw him just as the person Legolas wished to be. And as something even more than that perhaps...

"It is also odd to see you like this", he then stated thoughtfully, his eyes examining Shakiiya carefully, as she only stared at him blinking once. Not having any idea what he meant. She tilted her head.

"Like what? Aren't I the same I have always been?" she questioned in disbelief. But that suspicious smile which spread on the Elf's lips made her disbelief falter, her own self-assured smile vanishing. She felt suddenly uncomfortable under Legolas' so careful examination. And she did not like that feeling, as deep within and hidden from the Elf's watchful eyes, it even shocked her.

"You are different, Shakiiya", Legolas claimed, his eyes never stopping to wander around his female companion's face, and she now lifted her jaw. Answering his momentary stares with a frown, which though smoothed the more he spoke.

"You are not the same woman, who accompanied us on this quest over two months ago", he continued, his voice now too self-assured. "By that time you also were only quite strict and self-contained, very much like me, and you shared little with us about yourself, as you did not know us. But now when we are no more strangers to you, you also have come to express a different side of you. Like now you are smiling more, and I feel like I am looking into the eyes of that friendly and warm woman I met at your home village. That is the person to whom you have changed, Shakiiya."

Shakiiya froze speechless, eyeing at him for a moment until let out amused snort. Closing her eyes, and hiding them from Legolas' once again so intense stare. She shook her head.

"Nonsense, Legolas", she denied indifferent, not buying his words. "I am still me. That me you've known these past two months, and the same me I was born to be. I have not changed."

Shakiiya now silenced. Getting angered deep inside by that irritating feeling of nervousness she had never experienced before that moment, and which took a hold of her when she could feel Legolas' eyes measure her again. She had perhaps grasped a hidden meaning behind the Elven prince's words, but did not want to accept it. She had not changed, how could she have? And... If such changes were happening in her as Legolas claimed, she had to stop them. She could not allow such changes to take place, as she had her principles.

Legolas said nothing for a moment, but only examined Shakiiya, then not noticing as his head lowered slowly closer to Shakiiya's face. But whatever was his intention, it was cut off as Shakiiya turned away to wet the cloth again, and continued wiping her jacket. Not giving his act much attention, if she even noticed it. Something sprung to Legolas' mind then, and he wrinkled his brows for embarrassment.

"Shakiiya, about what I said to you inside the main hall during battle..." he started, but couldn't continue as Shakiiya waved her hand, smiling at him.

"It is alright. I knew you did not mean anything by it. I understood", she answered and Legolas gasped. Shakiiya then tilted her head. "I admit your words surprised me, but I didn't take them seriously. In the very end we could not be together, so what you said did not make me worry nor wonder."

Shakiiya knew that there might've been a lie in her words, as she then only barely hold back a jolt when Legolas' said words came back into her mind. _Melamin_, my beloved. Shakiiya mentally shook her head, and gave somewhat dazed Legolas a carefree smile.

Legolas only blinked once, feeling sudden disappointment. And he did not know that it was exactly what Shakiiya was feeling, as she now recalled the moment Legolas had hold her in his arms. What it had felt like. How pleasant it had been in fact, and how now every cell in her body was yearning for more... A chance to experience that same kind of satisfaction, to be shown such affection and touch like in that hall of the fortress they had been trapped in...

Shakiiya suffocated such thoughts from her sub-conscious before they could live. No, she would not succumb, and let herself go that far. But still she cursed at herself while looked into Legolas' eyes again, squirming deep within for anxiety. What was wrong with her? For a slight, fleeting moment while that stare lasted, she felt like she did not know herself anymore.

But Legolas then smiled, nodding. "I am glad you did not misunderstand", he said, his smile still coming out a bit unsure, as did Shakiiya's when she returned it.

Legolas now quickly stood up, nodding toward the wall. "I am to go to see has Gimli finished his task", he told her then, but without waiting an answer vanished. Marching away so quickly that Shakiiya could say nothing.

She just stared after him, perplexed of some sort though knew not why, soon noticing that the cloth in her hand had been squeezed into a ball inside her palms. She sighed deeply. Why was she feeling so downcast? This confused? Nothing bad had happened between them just now.

Shakiiya then took in a breath. She had to get herself together. This was not who she truly was, even if Legolas seemed to think so.

Legolas kicked an Orc helmet on his way, as walked farther away from the place he had left Shakiiya. And finally he stopped, letting out frustrated sigh. Staring at the horizon his brows wrinkled, as now he remembered the words Shakiiya had once spoken; **I can never love a man...**

He glanced around irritated, crossing his arms. Now Haldir's warning also returning back into his mind as a realization he rather wouldn't have wanted to grasp. But due time his forehead smoothed, and Legolas started to smile to himself. But it was a blue smile. He let out another sigh as then Gimli indeed walked by his side, examining him questionable.

"What is it lad?" he asked. Legolas closed his eyes briefly.

"She does not feel like I do", he stated to himself. "She does not see me, as I have learnt to see her... Is this my fate, Gimli? To never achieve the affection of the one I desire?"

"Well I wouldn't know about that..." Gimli answered, still confused by Legolas' remark, which once again only the Elf was able to understand. Legolas let out amused breath, looking to the sky again.

"Maybe it is..." he stated as an answer himself. "Maybe my only fate awaits me there, where so many kinmen and women of mine have gone to gain eternal happiness. Maybe I am truly to hear Lady Galadriel's warning and become happy there, when I seem not to find it here."


	33. Return of the King

**A/N:**

**I keep updating today as long as I'm keen on editing. So here we are! The last movie/book coming through!**

**Sorry if this chap is a bit boring. There is one quite challenging part taken from the book, which I selected cuz thought it to be interesting to include into this fic. After all, I always have to try to make my stories differ from others, right? So, Gimli will become quite chatty for awhile. I remind that that part is completely translated by me, so it probably isn't even close to the original. But did the best I could...**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélérn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Shakiiya sat reluctantly on the saddle of a horse she had been given, gazing at the men who were burying the countless bodies of the enemies into huge holes dug in the ground. A group of chosen ones waited outside of the keep a little farther away, ready to leave to their next destination. Gandalf had announced yesterday that he wanted to go to Isengard to meet with Saruman, and everyone willing would have been welcome to follow him. Shakiiya did not understand the reason to go there, but Gandalf had said he had something to discuss with him. So who was she to complain? After all she had been one of that small group the king had personally selected to follow him to Isengard.<p>

Khôr had taken his place on the saddle in front of her, looking around the gathered men in curiosity, until then turned to Shakiiya. Letting out indignant shrieks. Shakiiya sighed and smoothed his wings, the falcon looking instantly more satisfied.

"Weren't you supposed to be a wild animal?" Shakiiya asked him, lifting a brow. "But here you are. Being patted like a pet dog would."

Khôr shrieked indifferently, Shakiiya shaking her head. But then she took in a deep breath and lifted her hands to open the braids. She had not gotten the opportunity to wash her hair, but luckily any blood hadn't splashed into them to make them tangled. She shook her hair free and roke it, as then heard a soft gallop of a horse and soon saw Arod appear in sight. Him letting out a neigh, as saw Shakiiya's horse. Actually now when she examined hers, she noticed it to be the same Aragorn had ridden before. The one Éomer had given to them after meeting him the first time. She lifted another brow.

Shakiiya's horse answered the neigh, and the two animals now stared at each other. As if going through a mental conversation. Legolas patted Arod's neck, then looking up to Shakiiya examining. He nodded.

"That suits you more. Your hair free in the breeze", he remarked, Shakiiya turning her head in wonder.

"Since when has my hairstyle evoked your observing eyes?" Shakiiya asked now from him, looking sarcastic and turning Hasulfel around. Legolas smiled mysteriously, but said nothing.

Shakiiya examined him in thoughts, until then another horse walked to them, and Shakiiya saw Éomer riding it. Stopping the stallion right in front of hers. Khôr let out a shriek and he jumped on Shakiiya's shoulder, as if fearing this man to attack him due the old grunges. Shakiiya gave the bird slight bored look, until nodded to Éomer politely. He answered it, looking rather thoughtful himself, until his eyes now turned as well to the falcon who stared at him sharply.

"I owe you an apology, my Lady Shakiiya", Éomer admitted, surprising Shakiiya. Éomer nodded to Khôr again. "It seems this rabbit thieving bird saved my life. So forgive me for trying to shoot him days past. And secondly..." Éomer now placed his hand on his chest, bowing. "I also have heard that you have not only saved our king from death during the Warg attack, but are too a delegate of an old alliance made between the house of Rohan and your kingdom. I honor you, my queen. And wish to hear more about your people and you, daughter of Gil-galad, as the last time we spoke I gave rather insulting air around me. Forgive me for my suspicions and rudeness", he continued.

Shakiiya nodded in turn, slowly, and there was inconvenience on her face which only few were able to note. "I reckon you got a confirmation to at least some of your suspicions?" she inquired as an answer, Legolas and Gimli staring at them rather confused.

Legolas wrinkled his brows. Was there an alliance between Rohan and Shakiiya's tribe? Yet still one thing she had not told them...

Éomer now started to smile slightly. "Yes. My king has told me once again the stories I heard when I was nothing but a boy. And not until I heard of the lost horn of Eorl the Young, given to a old friend and ally a long time ago, I was convinced that you who I found so peculiar and out of place were indeed from those old stories."

"The horn!" now Gimli cut in, and Shakiiya leant back to look at him. "I saw it! But you didn't have it until the day we arrived to Edoras."

"Khôr brough it back with him", Shakiiya explained. "I sent him to retrieve it from my village. Mithrandir's words made me suspect that such an old alliance which binds my tribe to these people hadn't yet been forgotten, as I see me and my people to be part of their legends..." Shakiiya kept a break and glanced at Éomer.

"How do you have the horn which belonged to the first king of Rohan, Shakiiya?" Legolas queried in wonder. Shakiiiya smiled, now pulling out the said horn from her bag, Éomer's eyes widening as she smoothed it.

"It was a gift", Shakiiya answered, meeting Legolas' gaze. "A gift given to my mother by their first king, as a token of oath of loyalty and friendship when needed. And as fate has led me here to resurface that friendship, I thought to prove myself and my words to be truthful, as I seem to wake suspicions wherever I go..."

Shakiiya had been sarcastic, but Eòmer looked slightly embarrassed as nodded again. "Forgive me, my queen", he repeated.

"I forgive you. But among my tribe there is only one way to clear the air between two, who have spoken words of offence to each other..." Shakiiya replied, now looking rather mischievous and leant forward, half smirking. "A way of swords is a better way to talk than thoughtless speech."

Éomer looked surprised. But after a moment he laughed, then nodding the third time. "Agreed. I'd be honored to clash with you, as an apology."

Shakiiya nodded once more, now officially. "Agreed."

Éomer then directed his horse away. Gimli looked thoughtful. "Is it very good idea to challenge every man to duel with you lass?" he asked, Shakiiya looking at him amused.

"That is exactly the fun of it. I want to prove there are still women who are far from being weak and helpless. And those Uruks last night didn't quite give me any challenge..."

Gimli nodded, seeing Shakiiya's sarcastic expression. Legolas smiled then as well, after the moment of thinking this new information he had yet learnt from her. Until then a horn played in the air as a signal to depart, precisely at afternoon.

Shakiiya encouraged Hasufel into a light canter as their small group then departed, Shakiiya soon seeing Aragorn from the corner of his eye. And he was riding again that strange horse to her. Shakiiya frowned. She had never seen that horse before. Where had it come from?

* * *

><p>They had ridden straight inside the forest the trees of Fangorn had created just outside the valley of Helm's Deep. All of the men had been very reluctant to enter in the midst of trees, which had swallowed their enemies the day before, and the forest seemed very threatening from close range. But Gandalf had continued the journey without a hesitation, going under an arch which the trunks created, and entered. Shakiiya, who was the least afraid of the trees was next to ride in. Legolas and Gimli following after her, and eventually the rest of the selected group followed after their king. Them finally also soon being swallowed by the twilight of Fangorn trees.<p>

The atmosphere inside the forest was quite oppressive. Shakiiya gazed up randomly, feeling very restless. She had not felt like that inside actual Fangorn, but here in middle of these trees... Legolas had also felt the difference, looking thoughtful from time to time. The angry and scary creaks and whispers of the trunks filled the forest path.

"It is hot in here", Legolas then did state after a very long silence fallen among the group. He looked at Gandalf, riding momentarily next to him. "I sense great anger around us. Can't you feel how the air thumps in the ears?"

"I can", Gandalf admitted simply, not answering the Elf's gaze. Shakiiya saw Legolas wrinkle his brows in slight ponder.

"I only wonder what has happened to those wretched Orcs?" Legolas questioned, this time Gandalf glancing at him.

"No one will ever probably know", the Wizard mused. Shakiiya then listened as the trees started to talk.

"They're gone", she stated, earning a look from both Legolas and Gandalf. She gazed at a big tree right next to her, running her fingers over the cracked bark, as Hasufel walked forward. "The Orcs have vanished from this Earth."

"And I suppose a tree told you this, lass?" Gimli inquired half sarcastic. But Shakiiya's somewhat serious gaze back at him made the Dwarf go silent, him next looking as serious.

"As everyone here saw yesterday, even trees can be dangerous", Shakiiya remarked. "Isn't that what you were afraid of back at Fangorn, Gimli? Let us just be satisfied to the knowledge that the Orcs have been taken cared of. We do not need to know how..."

Shakiiya stopped talking, and then she just let Hasufel walk in his own pace in the line. Her watching the forest around them, still listening to the oppressing and hateful conversation of the trees. Also Legolas now started to listen to the trees in interest, often almost stopping in fascination. But Gimli didn't let him stop for long by any means.

"These are the strangest trees I have ever seen", Legolas then noted once more after another long silence, looking really fascinated. "...and I have seen many trees grow from acorn to the age of rotting. Oh, if only I now would have the time to walk among them; they have a voice, and after a while of listening I possibly could learn to understand their thoughts."

Shakiiya sent Legolas slight amused look, seeing his somewhat dreamy expression. Alright, she loved nature and had Elven blood in her, but that was that. Her fascination didn't quite go to that extreme as his apparently... And so Legolas' reaction gave her much amusement, when Gimli only got even more nervous by Legolas' speech.

"No, no!" the Dwarf objected then. "Let us leave them! I can already guess their thoughts: their hate toward all the bipedals, and their speech is crushing and strangling..."

Gimli gasped as he heard Shakiiya's clear laugh fill the forest, and he looked grim as she smiled at him very amused. She shook her head and Legolas smiled, turning his head toward his riding companion.

"Not toward all bipedals", he countered. "In that you probably are mistaken. They hate just Orcs. Because they don't belong here, they know only little of Elves and Men. Far are those valleys where they have sprouted. From the deep dales of Fangorn, Gimli, there they have probably come from."

"Then it is the most dangerous forest in Middle-Earth", Gimli stated, glancing around even more warily than in Fangorn. "I should be grateful for what they did, but I don't love them. You may find them miraculous, but I have seen even greater miracle in this land, more beautiful than any wetland or hill. My heart is full of it."

Shakiiya smiled gently. Gimli was talking about the Lady of Lothlórien. She lifted her gaze and met Legolas' eyes briefly. They shared the same thought, until Gimli then continued, changing the subject.

"Strange are the habits of Men, Legolas!" he then pointed out, and shook his head. "They have one of the miracles of northern world in here- and what they call it? Caves! _Caves_! They take them as holes where is proper to escape during times of war, in which they can storage feed! Legolas, do you know that the Halls of Helm's Deep are magnificent and beautiful? An endless stream of pilgrimages of Dwarves would arrive here only to stare at them, if their existence would be known. True indeed, they would pay in pure gold for a single peek!"

"I'm surprised that Dwarves would admire something so much, which has not been made by their kin", Shakiiya noted and smiled to Gimli. He nodded.

"Believe me lass. If only my kin would see these halls, there would be nothing to compare to them for a while!" he answered.

"I would give gold for not to have to go there", Legolas then stated his opinion cutting in, directing a bit teasing look behind his back. "And twice as much to get out, if I were ever to stray inside!"

"You have not seen them, so I forgive your jest", Gimli said back. "But you speak like daft. Do you find beautiful those halls where your king lives under the mountain of Mirkwood- which Dwarves helped to build long ago? Those are simple shacks compared to the halls which I have seen here; immeasurable rooms which are filled by endless music of dripping water, and those ponds are as beautiful as Kheled-zâram in starlight."

Gimli then kept a break, as he recalled the said halls in his mind. "And Legolas, when the torches are lit, and men walk on the sandy floors under the echoing domes, ah! Then, Legolas, the jewels, crystals and valuable gold veins will shine in the polished walls; and the light shines through the marble folds. They are like seashells, as lucid as Lady Galadriel's hands."

"...Legolas, there are white and saffron and as red pillars as Shakiiya's hair during sunrise, which have broken down and bent into dream like shapes. They rise multicolored from the floors, and meet the glimmering decorations of the ceiling: wings, ropes, curtains, thin as frozen clouds; spears, banderols, the towers of the hanging palaces! They reflect from the serene lakes; up from the dark ponds covered with bright glass watches a glimmering world. Cities which Durin hardly could have seen in his dreams, spread through pathways and atriums, all the way to the darkest caves where not a single light reaches."

"...And pling! Falls a drop of silver, and the round ripples of the glass make all of the towers bend and stagger like plants and corrals in a seaside cave. And then comes the night. They fade and go out; torches move to the next chamber and into a new dream. Legolas, there lies a chamber behind a chamber; hall after hall, dome after dome, stairs after stairs; and still the roads coil forward toward the heart of the mountain. Caves! The Halls of Helm's Deep! Fortunate was the coincidence, which led me there! I weep, as I have to leave them."

"I understand you", Shakiiya admitted, now cutting in after the long speech of the Dwarf. She smiled again. "It sounds beautiful, truly. And that is much to be said from a person, who so far has seen greatest beauty in the surrounding trees and grass, in the rising and sinking sun and moon. I wonder no more."

Gimli smiled. Legolas then started to talk in turn. "Then as a consolation I hope that kind of fate to you, Gimli, that you can return unharmed from the war, and see it again", he said smiling. But then there was a sarcastic look on his face. "But do not tell your whole clan!" he added. "According to your story there isn't much for them left to do. Who knows, maybe Men of this land are wise when they say so little. One bustling clan of Dwarves with their hammers and chisels might damage more than what they have created."

"No, you do not understand", Gimli protested. "Not a single Dwarf couldn't be touched by such beauty. Not anyone from the line of Durin would mine ore from those caves, not even if there would be diamonds and gold. Do you chop blossoming groves for firewood in spring? We would foster these clearings of flourishing stone, not mine them. With a careful skill, tap after tap, that way we might work. Maybe only one chip of a rock per one day of labor- and during the years we would open new roads and would reveal new distant chambers, which still are dark and can be seen only as emptiness behind the cracks of the cliff. And the lights, Legolas! We would make lights, that kind of lamps which once shone in Khazad-dûm. And when we would feel like it, we could banish the night, which has lived there ever since the mountains were made. And when we would need rest, we would let the night return..."

Shakiiya smiled to herself again, as listened Gimli's impressed rant. She could imagine how wonderful place those halls must be, if they had such an impact on him. Gimli again kept a break, but now he glanced at Shakiiya. Waving at her.

"Anyhow, no one should live without seeing the brilliance of the halls of Helm's Deep! You should take Shakiiya there, Legolas, as she seems to find my description quite pleasant to witness."

Both Legolas and Shakiiya were surprised, and they turned to look at each other. Shakiiya blinked a couple of times in confusion, until she then sighed imperceptibly and smiling looked down. Then turning her eyes forward. Legolas smiled too after a moment of daze, glancing back at Gimli.

"Your speech moves me Gimli", he admitted now in turn. "I have never heard you speak like this. You almost make me regret for not having seen these caves. But let us make a deal! If we both will return safely from the dangers which await us, we travel together for some time. You will come with me to Fangorn, and then I will come and take Shakiiya to see the Helm's Deep with me."

Legolas now glanced at Shakiiya who tilted her head, slowly giving him a thoughtful look. Hint of a smile on her lips as she pondered his proposition. Gimli looked satisfied, though he had his doubts.

"I would not choose such a route to return. But I can deal with Fangorn, if I get a promise from you that you will come to see the caves, and share their beauty with me", Gimli agreed. Legolas smiled.

"I give you my word", he promised, then turning his head to look at Shakiiya again. "Only if Shakiiya promises to follow me first to Fangorn and to Helm's Deep, and then finally to my home to celebrate the Feast of Starlight."

Shakiiya stared at Legolas, her expression unreadable. But as he only answered her gaze smiling, finally she smiled too. Shakiiya tilted her head.

"I thought you'll never ask", she said simply. Legolas' smile widened as Shakiiya again turned her head away, patting Hasufel a bit. Legolas sighed, until then realized something.

"But now we must leave behind the caves and forests for a while", he said to Gimli, nodding with his head forward. "Look! Soon we'll come to the other side of the trees. How far is Isengard, Gandalf?"

"Seven leagues as the Saruman's crow flies", Gandalf responded, speaking also after a long time. "A little over three from the end of the Deeping-coomb to the fords, and there more five to the gates of Isengard. But we will not ride the whole journey this night."

"And when we arrive there, what will we face?" Gimli asked, leaning to the side to look at the Wizard as well. "You may know, but I cannot go guessing."

"I do not know for sure myself", Gandalf replied. "I was there yesterday at sundown, but after that much could have happened. Nevertheless, I think you will not find this journey useless, even if the Glittering Caves of Aglarond would stay behind."

Shakiiya sighed suddenly, and Legolas looked at her in wonder. She smiled to herself, and extended her hand to touch one old trunk of a tree once more. "Besides the caves of Aglarond, I feel it to be a shame to leave these trees behind", she mused, gazing up. "I'd love to hear more of their tales."

Legolas looked a little bewildered. "You actually understand them?" he now asked, never to have considered that possibility before, Shakiiya nodding.

"Some of them. I have talked to trees for years. I guess it is due of my unique bloodline, that I found to be able to have understanding with nature and many animals..." she answered, looking at Legolas briefly. He shook his head slowly, then looking down.

"I envy you", he confessed, Shakiiya looking up to him now surprised. They locked gazes. "I also wish I could know what these trees are saying. What the trees of my home have to say... You said once that simple rain and rustle of grass can teach a lot, if you know how to listen... I so much wish to have that skill and learn."

"It is not too late yet now", Shakiiya remarked. "You just need to focus in the right way. Get into the same wavelength as the nature around you, and before you know it you can see things in a completely different light."

They now rode out of the forest. But then as Legolas turned to give the forest one final look, he suddenly let out an exclaim. Others stopping after being alerted by his voice. Shakiiya, who came out of the forest now last, stopped next to him and looked at the Elf in confusion. Frowning, also glancing back into the forest.

"There are eyes!" Legolas breathed. "I see eyes in the shadows of the branches. I have never seen such eyes..."

"Legolas?" Shakiiya called, as the Elf started to ride back toward the trees. Gimli got startled.

"No, no! You do in your madness whatever you want, but let me on the ground from this horse first!" Gimli bidded hastily. "I do not want to see any eyes!"

"Halt, Legolas Greenleaf!" Gandalf now exclaimed, making Legolas indeed stop. "Do not go back to the forest, not yet! Now is not your time."

Then all of a sudden Hasufel let out a scared neigh. He jumped a little as three strange figures now appeared, coming out of the forest. They looked Human but they weren't, as their skin reminded of leather and trunk of a tree, though they still had long arms with fingers. Shakiiya looked up with Legolas, as two of them passed them. Soon creating a horn from their hands and let out a low, but loud calls which echoed in the forest. And not long after more distant calls answered their shouts from the North, and then more of those same kind of creatures approached them. Walking forth from the other side of the clearing.

Legolas stared at them in even greater fascination, as Shakiiya just examined the creatures in curiosity. Were these _khûlumangên_?

Some of the men prepared to take out their swords, but Gandalf stopped them. "You do not need weapons. These are just sheperds. They are not our enemies, and truthfully we do not interest them at all."

It was true. Shakiiya followed those creatures with her eyes, and saw them soon walk away and vanish from sight. Leaving them without any attention.

"Sheperds?" Théoden repeated in confusion. "Where are their herds? What are they, Gandalf? Because at least to you they are not unfamiliar..."

"They are the sheperds of the trees", the Wizard answered, but then seemed surprised. "Has it been that long when you last listened to the stories by the fire? There are children in your country, who could find an answer to your question from the complicated fibres of fairytales."

"They are Ents", Shakiiya cut in, staring to the place where the sheperds had vanished. "They take care of the forest. And they come from Fangorn, which is their home."

"How do you know of them?" Gimli inquired.

"I have been taught about them when I was a child", Shakiiya replied.

"Is it not that you still call the forest Entwood in your own tongue?" Gandalf then continued, making a question to the king. "Did you think the name had been given due a simple fleeting whim? No, Théoden, it is not so. But to them you are only a fleeting lore. Years from Eorl Young to Théoden Old mean very little to them, and all the heroic deeds of your Hall are nothing but a quibble to them."

Théoden was silent, until there was finally a realization on his face.

"Ents!" he mused. "In the shadow of the lore rises the miracle of the trees into my mind, as did Lady Shakiiya's tribe, and I begin to understand. I have lived, and see now peculiar times. For a long time have we nursed our animals and fields, built our houses, made our tools, or rode in aid to the wars of Minas Tirith. And that we called the life of a Man, the course of the world. We cared not what was outside our borders. We have songs which speak about these creatures, but songs are become forgotten, and we teach them only to our children as a careless custom. And now have these songs come in our midst from unfamiliar places, and wander visible under the sun..."

Théoden then looked at Shakiiya briefly, smiling a little amused, Shakiiya nodding to him as an answer. Also Gandalf looked a little amused, until turned to the king again.

"You should rejoice, king Théoden", he prompted. "Because now not only the small life of Men is endangered, but also the lives of those you believed to belong into a fairytale. You are not without allies, even if you know them not."

Soon they continued their journey toward the fords. Legolas stayed behind to stare at the trees a bittersweet look on his face, reluctant to leave, but soon he noticed Arod was walking forward on his own. And as he turned his head he saw Shakiiya hold the horse's reins, pulling Arod after Hasufel. Shakiiya sighed and gave Legolas a brow-lifting.

"Did you know that sometimes you _do_ act like young _Ellon_?" she asked playfully, then laughing a little due Legolas' expression and let go of the reins. Legolas was surprised but then he smirked, directing Arod after Shakiiya's horse.

"I'm not the only one..." he stated somewhat hinting, earning a suspicious look from Shakiiya, but she let his comment be.

Sun had already set, and it colored the sky red. And when they rode out of the hills, they saw countless birds flying at the distance, some of them right above their heads. But Legolas's sharp vision then spotted a quick flash of silver against the fiery sky, and soon he could hear the familiar shriek. Seeing one of the birds then bounce away from the others. Khôr was apparently capturing his meal.

The falcon let out one more shriek as it glided through the air, making a lazy circle around them, Shakiiya now sighing again and shaking her head. Looking up to the bird.

"Showing off just because he can fly", she mumbled, making Legolas smile amused.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty much a filler chap... But they had to spent the journey toward Isengard somehow! ;)<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **

**Thanks for the new follow!**

**And other thing... I can't come up with any magical titles to each chapter. So I was thinking would you, my readers, have any suggestions?**

**If you can come up with some nice ones to consider, could you tell me, and maybe you shall one day see your titles give wings to Shakiiya's travel through the story! ;))**

**I'd appreciate it!**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn/ Rohirric vocabulary

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>They rode all the way to the Fords of Isen past that night, until came the moment to stop because king Théoden was too tired to continue without rest. They had reached the Misty Mountains, the valley of Nan Curunír looming just before their eyes. The men ate, and some slept as long as they were able. But Shakiiya vanished immediately after they had stopped, and did not return until morning when the group was preparing to leave again.<p>

Legolas noted her hair to be damp, and the strong scent of smoke and resinous timber spreading around her told him the answer where she had been. She had apparently sat by a campfire. Shakiiya attached her bag back to the saddle and jumped on Hasufel, then smiling to the Elf as noticed his examination.

"I was lucky. I managed to find a small isolated place to wash up", she told him as an explanation, Legolas nodding. "Isen has returned to its riverbed again."

"You indeed weren't here earlier", Gimli remarked to Shakiiya, looking suddenly a bit grim. "There was a strange shadow flying over us during the night."

"I did see it", Shakiiya answered surprisingly. "It flew over me as well when I was wandering in the woods."

"I hope we do not see it again. My heart is restless enough with Saruman", Gimli stated. Legolas gave him slight thoughtful look, until encouraged Arod into motion. Shakiiya bound her hair up before followed the others, many of the Rohan men staring for a long time in confusion, as they saw her Elven like ears for the first time.

Around forenoon they reached Nan Curunír and rode through it, soon arriving to a well maintained road, which was their way through the valley to their destination. And when they finally reached the end of the road, they saw that the long and strong rock wall which circled around Isengard had been brought down. Huge pieces of it ripped off, leaving the group a way to enter through the fallen gates. And as Shakiiya stood on the saddle to see further, she wrinkled her brows in confusion. Whole Isengard was destroyed and now consumed by water, the tower Orthanc sticking out of the masses of it as the only building which had not sunken. The round yard was filled with Ents, dozens of them striding in the still waves around the tower, and everywhere the comers could see refuse floating in the water.

It was midday when they arrived to Isengard. The pleasant humming of the Ents filled the air from time to time, mixing in with the ripple of water. Apparently the river had been released by the Ents, as Shakiiya's eyes detected the remains of a dam far away. Where once had been a riverbed between two cliffs as well surrounding Nan Curunír. But the dam had indeed been ripped from its place, evidently to have freed the force of nature on Saruman's remaining Orcs as a form of a flood. In the end destroying everything that was left of the Wizard's personal troupes.

As the group now rode closer to the devastation of Isengard after Gandalf, Shakiiya started to hear familiar voices. Two in fact, and her heart was filled with joy and relief as the words spoken by those two voices became clearer and clearer. Shakiiya hurried Hasufel forward due recognition, and as she rode after Aragorn and Gandalf behind a corner she now saw them. Two frizzy headed Hobbits now also stare to their direction. They smiled, and one of the pair lifted his pint as a greeting with a chortle, Shakiiya feeling her lips curve up to a smile as well. The other taller Hobbit now also stood up from his comfortable slouch.

"Welcome, my Lords, to Isengard!" Merry declared, pointing toward the fallen lair of the Wizard. Shakiiya stopped her horse and examined the two a little, seeing the numerous plates and pints around them, and noted both of them had a pipe in their hands. She sighed. They really were enjoying themselves it seemed...

But she then quickly dismounted, smiling. And with quick steps she was beside the Hobbits, giving them each one broader smile and embraced them for their surprise. Lifting them to the air, a Hobbit in her each arm. Merry and Pippin then laughed, though looked slightly embarrassed as she set them back down. But as they answered Shakiiya's smile, Gimli's voice called out from the background.

"You young rascals!" he exclaimed in irritation. "A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and... _smoking_! Smoking! Rage and joy are ripping me so that it is a wonder I won't tear apart!"

Aragorn grinned, and Shakiiya looked at the Dwarf lifting her brows, then turning back to the Hobbits who were smiling amused themselves. Legolas smiled as well.

"You take the words right out of my mouth", he complied. "Although I am more interested where they got the wine..."

Legolas tilted his head smiling as Shakiiya sent him a squint, until her gaze was back at the Hobbits. "He's right. We spent quite time and effort to find you", Shakiiya concurred Gimli, until then whispered her next words glancing toward the Dwarf. "It was pretty hard on him. And to us all..."

"Well during your chase, I find that you have not improved your brain", Pippin remarked. "We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts", he next stated matter-of factly, looking at Gimli as Merry grinned, taking the pipe out of his mouth.

Shakiiya examined them measuring, until then Merry lent down and took an apple in his hand, handing it to her. She tilted her head and Merry winked at her, Shakiiya then only letting out a bored breath, shaking her head.

"As the payment for the fruits we ate in Moria", Merry specified. Shakiiya started nodding, examining the fruit now in her hand.

Pippin ate the last piece of his sandwitch and lifted his pipe. "The salted pork is particularly good", he then added, looking at the Dwarf again remarkably. Shakiiya's eyes flickered back to the others, and she noted in amusement how Gimli's irritated expression changed. His face brightening.

"Salted pork?" he repeated, Gandalf shaking his head in turn.

"Hobbits", he stated. The men laughed.

"Undoubtingly we are now witnessing a meeting of dear friends", Théoden noted as well, smiling. He then looked at Gandalf, pointing at the Hobbits. "Are these the missing members of your entourage? These days are full of miracles. I have already seen many after I left home, and now I see new characters from lores stand before me. Are they not Halflings, who some of us call by the name _holbythlan_?"

"Hobbits, if you may my Lord", Pippin answered for Gandalf.

Shakiiya smiled, and then took quite a greedy bite from the apple she hold. Legolas smiling to her as noted her hastily wipe away the juice falling down her jaw, when her teeth bit into the fruit. But she now tilted her head and lifted the apple, meeting the Hobbits' gazes.

"It's good", she admitted, but then dropped the fruit into a basket just next to her feet. Folding her arms. "But now is not the time to eat. Especially as I see you have done nothing than fed during the whole morning!"

The Hobbits gazed at the empty baskets and plates around them a bit ashamed. Shakiiya lifted her eyebrows, but then her eyes stuck to measure the standing Hobbits suspicious, noticing something.

"Have you grown?" she inquired in doubt. The faces of the Hobbits then in fact brightening when they exchanged a glance, straightening due pride. Shakiiya's eyes scanned them from their hairy toes to their curly heads.

"You noticed?" questioned Merry.

"We drank the water Treebeard gave us", Pippin specified, Shakiiya's frown shadowed eyes shifting to him. "Ent-draught he called it."

"Did you now?" Shakiiya replied, her frown smoothing. Now she understood.

Merry then puffed up his chest looking important. "We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard", he announced them proudly, Shakiiya now lifting her brows again and she looked to her right, gazing over at the Ents. But then she realized, quite slowly for that matter, who Merry had mentioned. She whipped her head around.

"Did you say Treebeard?" she asked, now looking surprisingly excited. Merry exchanged a weird look with Pippin, but nodded.

"I did."

They literally saw Shakiiya's face lit up. And even the others noted this, when she quickly jumped down from the low cliff and hurried to Hasufel, waving at the Hobbits to follow. Legolas examined her as followed Shakiiya lift the two Hobbits on her horse, taking the reins, and quickly started to follow after Gandalf inside the walls of Isengard. What had made her so exhilarated all of a sudden?

The group entered the water filled yard, and continued toward the tower of Saruman. It didn't take long when one of the Ents noticed them, then approaching and started to speak with low voice.

"Young Master Gandalf", the majestic, old Ent greeted delighted, stopping in front of the tower. "I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there's a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower."

Shakiiya strode through the water but now stopped the horse, standing right next to Treebeard astonished look on her face. The Ent soon looked down to her as well questionable, seeing her excited examination, but soon moved his eyes to gaze at the other comers. Pippin leant closer to Shakiiya, who stood staring at the Ent in a daze, entranced ghost of smile making her lips turn upward.

"Why are you so overwhelmed Shakiiya?" he asked. "Of course we were as astonished to see Ents for the first time too, but we weren't staring at them like you are now!"

"Pip", Merry said, and hit his friend with a scolding look. But Shakiiya only now truly smiled, not getting offended.

"I've heard so much about them. The Ents", she explained, sighing slowly. "And Mithrandir used to tell me about him, Treebeard. I heard stories of him when I was little, and always I have wanted to see him and his sheperds with my own eyes. And now it has come true, my wish..."

The Hobbits looked understanding and were nodding. Shakiiya finally turned her eyes away from the Ent to smile at them briefly, but she now as well turned her attention to the tower. Serious expression taking over her features once again after a moment of mirth. All the others were staring at Orthanc with tense expressions.

"Show yourself!" Aragorn murmured, looking up to the bleak tower. Shakiiya let out a breath.

"Be careful", Gandalf then warned. "Even in defeat Saruman is dangerous. Now is not a time for mischief."

"I just want to see him to find out does he really look like you, Gandalf!" Gimli said, the Wizard looking at him questionable.

"And how did you figure doing that, master Dwarf? Saruman can look like me in your eyes, if it fits in his purposes when it comes to you. And do you have enough wisdom to notice his cloak of lies? Well that we might just see..." Gandalf said back. "But I have now a final assignment before me. I must talk to Saruman and say my goodbyes. It is dangerous and possibly futile, but cannot be avoided."

"Well then, let's just have his head and be done with it", Gimli remarked indifferent. But Gandalf shook his head in denial.

"No! We need him alive", he answered calmly, also directing his eyes higher, searching the numerous windows from a sight of his fellow Wizard. "We need him to talk. I have given the Ents instructions to stay out of sight, so that we might be able to lure Saruman to come out."

Shakiiya then gasped as sensed a power closing in. And when she looked up to the peak of Orthanc quickly, indeed she saw Saruman's head appear on top of the tower. Him then starting to talk and waking the others' attention.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden king", he spoke with his low, smooth voice full of might, leaning on his staff. "...and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

Shakiiya tensed, peering up with hard eyes. She saw through him. Through his honey, sugary words and tone which could deceive every man and being on Earth. But not her. She saw his deception. His poison. And her own contempt toward this man who had tried to annihilate her family and tribe now only rose, and helped her not to get tranced by his lies. King Théoden was not looking up to the Wizard, but only stared forward.

"We shall have peace..." he now spoke, Shakiiya jolting slightly and she glanced at the king, seeing Aragorn as well staring at him warily. But then Théoden lifted his gaze to stare at Saruman contemptuous, his voice rising.

"We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there!" he continued. "We shall have peace, when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg... are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet, for the sport of your own crows... we shall have peace!"

There was now clear fury in the king's eyes. Shakiiya glared at the renegade former lead of the White Council, once more remembering the innocent lives of the children taken in her own village by the order of Saruman. Saruman's mask of politeness cracked.

"Gibbets and crows!" he retorted with contemptuous voice too. "Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Grayhame? Let me guess... the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad-dûr itself?" he questioned. "Along with the crowns of the Seven Kings, and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives", Gandalf replied. "Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

Saruman now looked amused, lifting his brows. "So you have come here for information?" he inquired. "I have some for you..."

Shakiiya cringed as Saruman suddenly pulled out a dark round stone from his robes, extending it for everyone to see. Shakiiya let out a breath as she felt something unpleasant radiate from that stone. It had evil in it. Deep, distant evil... Saruman's eyes were glowing, when Shakiiya squeezed Hasufel's reins.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth", Saruman continued ominously. "Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it! Even now He presses His advantage. His attack will come soon..."

Gandalf now rode forward, as Saruman kept on talking. "You are all going to die!" he threatened, next glancing at Aragorn while spoke. "But you know this, don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this _ranger_ will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king!"

Shakiiya lifted her jaw, glaring at Saruman in all the time growing contempt. This, was the Great Saruman, the White Wizard and one of the wisest men of Middle-Earth? He was nothing. Nothing but a weak fool, thirsting for power which was too magnificent for him to possess. Aragorn looked now up to him serious as Saruman leant forward, taking support from his staff again.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him..." he said, still looking at Aragorn. "...those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

Shakiiya now threw away the reins as took a step forward, Saruman turning his gaze on her, and there was as well surprise visible in them. He examined her in a moment of confusion, pondering feverishly, his eyes searching her form head to toe repeatedly. Shakiiya squinted.

"Do you ponder who I might be, oh Saruman the Wise?" Shakiiya now exclaimed, all attention next drawn to her as she stared at Saruman into eyes. That dark expression in hers, as they drilled into the Wizard's irises. She lifted her jaw proudly.

"Think about it. You like many others must consider me odd looking, and not to belong to any known race of Middle-Earth! But it indeed would be too bad for you to have forgotten the tribe you tried to slaughter, when it has fought against your army of assassins, and butchered them instead to take revenge against the lives you took in the name of your puppeteer, Saruman! So, do you know me now, _Istari Curunír_?"

The group could see slight amazement in Saruman as he pondered Shakiiya's words, still staring at her while reached a conclusion. Also Shakiiya saw his realization and made a dark smile.

"So you do know which race I speak of? Well, know this as well. For your misfortune your little ploy did not succeed, as you can see me stand here as a proof of it! I am the new queen of the warriors of Athélèrn, and I have made sure the lives of my sisters and my mother, queen Miyériel, have been avenged by the blood of your very own creatures!"

Legolas examined Shakiiya, and though her thoughts did not reflect from her eyes, he saw that she was fuming. Her breathing turning quicker due hold back rage. And her stare was sharp and frightening, even affecting Saruman, who clearly had not expected to see the queen of the Athélèrn among them. But also others who knew almost nothing of Shakiiya now were listening to her words in awe. Soon turning to see Saruman's reaction to the said accusations.

Shakiiya now let out a breath, calming down a little, but her severe stare never faltered nor left the perplexed Wizard. "However, as much as I'd wish to kill you by my own hands for my revenge to be complete, I ask you this instead... Why? Why did you attack my village after pretending to have sent those creatures of yours from the Black Land?"

Everyone were quiet as stared at Shakiiya and Saruman in turns. Saruman not saying a word for a moment, and just stared back at the young queen of the tribe he had believed to have been destroyed. But finally he looked rather indifferent, starting to talk.

"Your petty tribe of filthy blooded mongrels has no interest from me. But you, even unknown to most were the very problem Sauron wanted to eliminate, if you were to turn such pest as you were born", he said, smiling in contempt, Legolas twitching and he sent a pure glare toward the Wizard, as Shakiiya only frowned. Bringing alive the definition if looks could kill. Saruman then continued.

"And just as expected, when my Lord Sauron offered you and your tribe a possibility to join Him through my envoys, and gain power in this war you would never otherwise grasp... you mother, the queen of twits, declined foolishly. And she was to pay for her mistake with her life. No one can ignore the power of Barad-dûr, and live after such insolence! That is why you were all to die! You might be the queen now, your highness, but your position is as insignificant as is your tribe. The very existence of such weak dregs is inane, and you are far better dead! If only you would've accepted your fate, and let me put you out of your misery."

Shakiiya said nothing as Saruman finally stopped. But Legolas and the Hobbits by her side could've seen a flicker of sorrow soften her hard eyes briefly, when Saruman had spoken of her mother. Merry and Pippin gave sorry looks to Shakiiya and put their small hands on her back, as Saruman returned Shakiiya's stare impassive looking. But there was clear anger in the Wizard's eyes due the fact that his insults were nothing but a meaningless chatter, when his goal had obviously failed. Shakiiya's tribe had survived, despite his plans to have them killed if they did not answer the call of Mordor.

But now after a long moment of silence Gimli then huffed, as well his blood boiling for anger due the offence directed to his comrade.

"I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" he urged Legolas. Shakiiya lifted her head.

"Me too. That coward can talk, but his words are pure deception decorated by madness. We have heard enough. Words of the madman who ordered the slaughter of my tribe are empty to me", Shakiiya agreed, staring straight into Saruman's eyes again, until glanced at Legolas.

Legolas now reached for an arrow to do as asked, his own woken anger yet not succumbed as he stared up. But Gandalf lifted his hand.

"No!" he hindered Legolas, looking at the Elf remarkably, until turned his eyes back up as well. "Come down Saruman! And your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it, as one of you have already spoken against your words of reconciliation!" Saruman bellowed, Gandalf glancing at Shakiiya briefly. But then suddenly the other Wizard lifted his staff, sending a bolt of fire straight toward Gandalf.

The men followed in fright as it hit, Shakiiya frowning as Hasufel reared up due fright. Almost throwing the Hobbits down from the saddle. Hushing Shakiiya pulled the horse back down, then staring at the fiery spot Gandalf sat on Shadowfax, soon seeing the fire to die. Vanishing without doing any damage. Shakiiya turned her indifferent eyes back up, seeing Saruman's bewilderment.

"Saruman, your staff is broken!" Gandalf declared, then Saruman's staff indeed starting to shine, until it broke into pieces with a rumble of thunder. Saruman first stared at his hand, and then at the group at the base of his tower in horror. Disbelief flashing in his eyes.

Shakiiya smiled satisfied, now calmed down, glancing at Gandalf. Yes, Saruman was nothing like he used to be. He had no power anymore, and Saruman knew it too, staring into the irisies of the one who now surpassed him in might and wisdom.

But Shakiiya's smile then vanished and she frowned again for astonishment, as saw Gríma's figure now show up behind his master's frozen form. Looking down at the group quite frightened. Shakiiya sent a subtle glare at him as well. So he had crawled back it seemed. Just as she had expected.

Théoden then as well looked up to his old advisor. "Gríma! You need not follow him!" he shouted. "You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down", he pleaded.

Shakiiya saw Gríma hesitate, until then his eyes widened and he bent in two, shrinking. Saruman's eyes were fulminating due the sound of Théoden's words.

"A Man of Rohan?" he stated in utmost mock. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn, where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden _Horse-master_. You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

"So speaks the fallen might!" Shakiiya shouted now in turn, mocking too. "The victory certainly does not belong to you either, Saruman the White, but to the trees who seem to have grown too powerful for you to hold against. Just look around you, and you know who has won!"

"Gríma!" Théoden called again after a slight pause. Gríma was staring at Saruman in disbelief, but now he tuned his gaze down to look at his king. "Come down. Be free of him!"

"_Free_? He will never be free!" Saruman stated in fury, Shakiiya frowning deeper as Gríma shook his head, again looking at the Wizard in denial.

"No", he stated his objection. Saruman whipped around to glare at him.

"Get down _cur_!" Saruman ordered, as if talking to a mere animal, now suddenly slapping Gríma away.

Shakiiya moved instantly. Pulling out the small dagger holding her hair up, and threw it toward Saruman. It crazed his face, making him retreat away from Gríma as planned. He sent a glare to Shakiiya whose now loose hair fell on her shoulders, her answering the stare as despising.

"Saruman!" Gandalf now hollered again. "You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!"

Saruman turned around again to face Gandalf, blood falling down from his face from the wound Shakiiya's dagger had made.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided", he answered in fury. "I will not be held prisoner here!"

But then suddenly Gríma stood up. And the group followed in surprise as he hold out a knife, hitting it on Saruman's back twice. There was bewilderment on the Wizard face, and after a brief moment of shock Shakiiya sighed due the sight. Her hardened heart actually now melting a little. Gríma chose to be free after all. And only thing which could give him that was Saruman's death...

But in the same second Legolas then drew an arrow. Taking his aim, and shot it at Gríma who cringed back after the impact. Letting out a surprised moan before then fell dead on top of the tower. Shakiiya's eyes widened and she turned to look at Legolas, wrinkling her brows. Why had he shot him?

Saruman staggered a little on the edge of the tower, but finally he turned, falling backwards. And making spins he fell down from his leir, eventually being pierced by one of the spikes of a wheel at the base of the tower. Merry and Pippin let out horrified breaths, the men staring in shock as Shakiiya only closed her eyes briefly, looking down.

But then she lifted her gaze to stare at Legolas again, who now noticed her look. He saw confusion in her eyes, and something else. Something he had never seen in her eyes while they met his.

"Always at the wrong place with your bow", she quipped to him with a slight frown, making him even more confused. But she did not elaborate, as Gandalf then started to speak.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free", Gandalf spoke, looking at Théoden. "The enemy moves against us. We need to know where He will strike."

Théoden nodded. A creaking sound hen filled the air as the wheel started to turn, soon making the remains of Saruman disappear underwater, out of sight. But Shakiiya noticed the round stone fall from his sleeve into the water as well with a splash. Just as Treebeard then walked out from his hiding, gazing the Orthanc momentarily.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away", he stated, Shakiiya giving him a thoughtful look. Saruman was gone. One part of the enemy's might had been crushed, but still not the major part of it...

Then Treebeard continued. "Trees will come back to live here", he said, clearly delighted by the thought. Shakiiya listened to him but, now gasped as Pippin suddenly jumped down from Hasufel. Sinking halfway into the water, now hurrying forward. "Young trees... Wild trees..."

"Pippin!" Aragorn now called after the Hobbit, Shakiiya taking a step forward, as followed Pippin to suddenly stop and push his hands into the water. Only to pull the round stone of Saruman's to the surface. Her eyes widened for sudden premonition.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard breathed in awe by the sight.

"Pippin, you must let go of that stone...!" Shakiiya started tensely, but Gandalf interrupted her. Riding next to the Hobbit.

"Peregrin Took!" he called as well a bit tensely, until changed his tone into friendlier extending his hand. "I'll take that my lad."

Pippin looked hesitant as he glanced up to Gandalf. Also Shakiiya glanced at the Wizard, until walked next to the Hobbit. Placing a hand on his back now in turn and smiled encouragingly, nodding toward Gandalf.

"Guickly now!" Gandalf prompted, Pippin still looking hesitant, until he gave in. Handing the stone first to Shakiiya, who gave it a wary look until quickly shoved it forward to Gandalf.

He covered the stone with a cloth in his hand, giving the Hobbit now more serious gaze until rode away. Shakiiya stared at the cloth covered stone for a moment, the same uncomfortable premonition qnawing the back of her head. Until she now noticed Pippin's look, which he sent after Gandalf too. She had seen it before, that expression. But back then it had been completely another object in question... She examined Pippin in thoughts.

"Come on, show me the way to the salted pork! I've nearly lived only by the blasted Elven bread for weeks, and need some sturdy sustenance!" she then prompted too happily, sarcastic, and grinned to the Hobbit. Leading him forward to Hasufel and lifted him back on the saddle. Pippin seemed to have cheered up, and he answered Shakiiya's smile his own wide. Then he and Merry letting Shakiiya lead the horse away from the tower.

Shakiiya felt someone's eyes on her. And as she looked to her right, she saw Legolas. Indeed staring at her somewhat questionable, his brows in a slight frown. But she only turned her eyes quickly away and pulled Hasufel with her, striding past the Elf, shriek soon filling the air and Khôr flew to the scene. Landing in front of Pippin who sat at the front, as if greeting the Hobbit with a swing of his wings. He and Merry looked delighted.

"How good it's to see you too, Khôr!" Merry joyed, and the bird let out a new cry, twisting his neck. He agreed apparently. But then Pippin saw that he was holding Shakiiya's dagger in his claws. Pippin's mouth opened.

"Look Merry, Khôr brought Shakiiya's dagger back!" he remarked in awe.

"What are you talking about?" Merry asked. "He is not a hound! He is just a bird, and would not fetch..." His speech was cut as he also now saw the dagger. Khôr gave him slightly offended look and shrieked, Shakiiya smirking, and she extended her hand to retrieve the weapon.

"He actually found it and brought it back", Merry stated. Shakiiya smiled at him, pushing the small dagger now into a hidden sheath on her arm.

"Others rely on hounds, but I find Khôr is much quicker and more helpful when it comes to hunting and scouting..." she said, giving the Hobbits one more smile each, until turned her head away.

And so as the Hobbits then only cocked their brows and smoothed the falcon, the three left after the others. Legolas though staying still, sending a confused gaze after them. Gimli hopped on his spot impatiently.

"What is it? Why isn't this horse moving?" he questioned, looking at Legolas. Legolas wrinkled his brows again.

"Did you see her eyes, Gimli? How she looked at me?" he questioned in turn, making now Gimli confused.

"Of course not! I was not thinking anything else than that promised salted pork awaiting us!" Gimli huffed, once again jiggling on the saddle. "Now, hurry the animal Legolas, before our Hobbit friends and Shakiiya eat all of the delicacies, and we will be left out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please!<strong>

_**-Istari Curunír= Wizard Saruman**_


	35. Chapter 35

_Phrases written with italics;_ Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>The same evening they returned from Isengard back to Edoras, there was a feast held at the Golden Hall in honor of the victory and the fallen men.<p>

Everyone inside the banquet room were now following in honorable silence as Éowyn stepped forth. Walking toward the throne where the king was standing, a golden goblet in her hand which she then offered to Théoden with a bow. He received it, looking at his niece as Éowyn now stepped away on his right side, Éomer being stationed on the king's left side. And as Théoden now lifted the goblet to offer a toast, everyone else in the hall also stood up from the benches. Then the king spoke.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country", he proclaimed, his voice echoing slightly in the silent room, as he lifted the goblet higher. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" the people concurred in unison, then drinking the toast just offered for the honor of the fallen soldiers. Shakiiya took a sip from her own goblet, until then she happened to glance at Aragorn beside her. Seeing him hesitate before put the pint on his lips. He looked thoughtful, and she could only guess why.

Then the feast begun. The room was quickly filled with delicious smell of food and laughter, music being played randomly in some occasions either for dancing or just to improve the festive spirit. Shakiiya wandered around the hall, until then her gaze hit on Éomer, who was handing pints to both Legolas and Gimli. Them standing behind a table and next to a huge barrel of ale.

"No pauses, no spills", he stated as gazed at the two, Legolas looking thoughtful, as Gimli only regarded the received pint excited expression on his face.

"And no regurgitation!" he added, bringing the pint greedily to his lips. The crowd laughed.

"So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas questioned looking around, the men answering with a joyous shouts around him, raising their tankards.

"Aye!"

Gimli looked at Legolas. "Last one standing wins!" he remarked, then letting out a boisterous laugh.

"What'll we drink to?" one man questioned.

"Let's drink to victory!" other answered, lifting his goblet. "To victory!"

Legolas quirked an eyebrow. Looking at the pint in his hand, as the men around him let out another excited cheer, then starting to drink. Emptying their pints with only one gulp. Legolas glanced around slightly once more until sniffed the drink in the tankard, smelling the wheat it had been brewed from. And eventually he tasted the brown liquid, where Gimli had nearly already finished his own drink. Legolas frowned when he felt the familiar sensation of alcohol burn his mouth, as Shakiiya then suddenly arrived. Also raising a brow as leant against a table.

"Well, this game must not be all that fun, if only men are allowed to take part!" she remarked, the men now turning their attention from their drinks to her. She smiled and sipped her own wine, hardly throwing it down the hatch the same way these men did. Gimli let out a burb, as placed his first emptied pint on the table.

"Oh, Shakiiya! You want to participate too?" he asked, grinning excitedly, and moved to elbow her female companion on her side. Éomer and the other men of Rohan looked at Shakiiya in clear doubt, but noticing this with a bored expression, Shakiiya only gave measuring glances at them and the pints. She then tilted her head as smirked amused, about to pour some more wine to herself.

"Surely Lady Shakiiya cannot partake in this?" Éomer stated questionably, giving the woman as well measuring looks. Shakiiya looked at him her brows up as Gimli then grinned once more, pointing at Shakiiya.

"But this lass is a not a common woman you meet every day! She is a lot more like any regular man in many ways!" he explained laughing. "She matches up to you and me when it comes to strength, so surely she'll be a tough competition to us in drinking too!"

"I am not sure should I take that as a compliment, Gimli", Shakiiya replied, filling her glass from a jug and giving him a look. Eventually smiling. "After all you just spoke of me as a man, not as a woman which I am, unfortunately."

Gimli only laughed more. "But you are both, like all of the women of your tribe seem to be. As you have to live without men, you have to be both..."

Shakiiya nodded in agreement, but still gave the Dwarf another measuring look. He seemed to be already tipsy by the way he spoke, so she dared not to imagine how this drinking game would end for him.

"There are no men where you come from, my Lady?" Éomer now inquired curious, meeting Shakiiya's gaze. But she only shook her head instead of responding to his question.

"Let's leave that subject to that", she answered simply, though then she gave the Dwarf a sarcastic look. "But I am afraid I have to decline your offer, Gimli. The only thing I want to become intoxicated by, is the scent of the forest after rain", she said. Legolas smiled, as Gimli only stared at her in bewilderment. He waved his hand.

"Well you are part-Elf after all. Of course you would say that!" he stated, Legolas sending him a challenging look lifting a brow. But then Éowyn arrived behind Shakiiya.

"Actually she cannot take part in your game, as she has something else to do!" she declared, Shakiiya giving her questionable look over her shoulder as did the men. Éowyn smiled mysteriously, meeting Shakiiya's eyes. "Come with me. We have to do something about your clothes, as this is completely out of the question..."

"Wait a minute", Shakiiya said back and halted Éowyn, who was starting to pull her with her. Shakiiya tilted her head, glancing down. "What is wrong with my clothes then?" she questioned. "I do not see them improper. And I certainly did not bring a gown with me, as believed them to be useless on this voyage."

Legolas' mind was visited by a thought did she even own a proper gown. As all she seemed to prefer was tight leather in a form of pants.

"Of course they are improper, Shakiiya!" Éowyn replied, giving her clothes indeed a bit disapproving look, until then sighed and took the goblet away from her. Placing it as well on the table.

"Come now. This is a feast, and you should wear more suitable outfit for a celebration. For heaven's sake, you are in exactly same clothes you wore on the battlefield! And as these gentlemen seem to be considering you as a man..." Éowyn now shared a remarkable, but playful look with the men, until turned her eyes back to Shakiiya. "...you have to prove them wrong, and be the Lady I know is there somewhere!"

Shakiiya stared at Éowyn in disbelief, seeing her point at her chest, Shakiiya then glancing down at her leather pants briefly. Éowyn smiled again and then took a hold of her wrist, turning.

"Let us find you a dress that fits", she insisted, starting to walk.

"Éowyn, there really is no need..." Shakiiya started, but Éowyn did not listen to her objections and kept on walking forward. And so Shakiiya submitted. Letting the woman to lead her out of the feast hall, as the men followed them with their gazes.

Éomer tilted his head. "If what you say is true, and that she is more like a man than a woman..." he said, looking down at Gimli. "...I dare say that this dress my sister insists upon her, won't compliment her as much as a sword and an armor would."

His kinmen laughed a little, as they who had seen Shakiiya only in battle could not imagine her in a dress. Looking like a true Lady. But Legolas, who had witnessed this other side of hers, immediately remembered the feast at Lórien, where he had seen her looking like the said Lady the first time. He smiled to himself, but said nothing about this to the others, as wanted them to regret their doubt when Shakiiya would return.

Some time later Shakiiya did step back into the hall with Éowyn, who was eyeing at her clearly satisfied. Shakiiya now glanced at her simple wine red hem, going well with her hair she had been told, lifting it. The dress was really good-looking in its simplicity, having only small shreds on the long sleeves and the sides of the dress made from black leather. A thin belt made from the same material rounding her hip like the fashion insisted in Rohan. Jewerly she had refused to put on, even Éowyn had offered such choice, and she had just given in to Shakiiya's wishes that time. As she had thought Shakiiya to bear her good looks well enough as her simple self. Éowyn gave Shakiiya one more head to toe gaze, until looked amused.

"I chose this, because it is suitable for your nature!" she revealed, and Shakiiya looked at her surprised. She noticed that mischievous glint flashing in Éowyn's eyes as they looked into hers. "Once someone quite similar to you wore this dress, so I thought it to only compliment you as greatly. Like you, she fancied to wear pants over dresses."

"I don't prefer pants over dresses in particular, but due your words I only wonder who she was, this woman?" Shakiiya inquired, also a bit sarcastic as looked at Éowyn. She smiled back, but didn't reply as then waved at Shakiiya for goodbye and walked away. Leaving Shakiiya alone. She sighed, glancing around.

Shakiiya started to walk around the hall again randomly, immediately gathering stares from the men, and she would have wanted to laugh due this. Did a simple exchange of clothing change a person that much? Well, when it came to women it was true... And she was, after all, a woman above all else. No matter what Gimli would've thought of her. This made her smile amused.

As she wandered about, gazing at the feasting people all around her, she then happened to notice Éowyn who was now offering a drink to Aragorn. Immediately her expression turned a bit sad, seeing the clear affection radiating from the poor maiden. Oh, Éowyn... She did not know it was futile to try to win over Aragorn's heart, as it already was occupied.

But nevertheless Aragorn received it with a smile, took a sip and nodded. Éowyn smiled delighted. Aragorn then continued their stare for a couple of seconds more until turned to leave, then noticing Shakiiya stand at the other side of the hall, watching them. She gasped slightly due his look, but Aragorn only smirked due the sight of her, letting his eyes examine her a little sarcastically. Shakiiya only sent him a tired look back, eventually smiling and lifted her hem to a mocking curtsey. But Aragorn then finally left, when Théoden now came to Éowyn.

Shakiiya also turned her eyes away. Them then finding Legolas, who was still standing at the same place he had been earlier. He emptied a pint with a swift move, Shakiiya seeing countless empty tankards resting on the table in front of him, where he now also placed that one he had finished. Totally calmly he did this, immediately receiving a new drink from Éomer.

Shakiiya's eyes widened. Legolas didn't look affected at all.

She moved between the tables to get a better view of the competition still going on, seeing now Gimli, whose face was buried into another pint. The third man still in the competition now happened to glance forward at again appeared Shakiiya in middle of his drinking, seeing her now stand at the distance her arms folded, looking thoughtful. But the sight of her made him then cough, and some ale flew on the table. The man now coughing furiously, bending down a little.

Shakiiya wrinkled her brows in confusion, as Éomer only tapped the man on his shoulder as a sign he had fallen from the game. But now his eyes also found Shakiiya, and he lifted his brows.

"It seems I have been wrong a lot these days", he admitted, then squinting a little as measured Shakiiya with his gaze, tilting his head in consent. "She looks actually rather charming in that gown, for being so masculine both in nature and skill..."

Legolas attention was awoken, and he followed Éomer's gaze. Now as well seeing Shakiiya stand some distance away. He looked at her quickly from head to toe, small smile forming over his lips, which he hid behind the pint he was drinking from. She looked great, even that gown was far from the brilliance of the Elven dress he had seen her wear before. And Legolas did not miss the fact that she still after all had leather in her garment. This amused him, but surely it was a welcomed change to see her dressed like that after a while. To him at least, and after a moment of examining her silent he hardly noted his own voice start to talk.

"She does not need any gold nor jewels to increase her beauty", he stated then, earning a thoughtful look from Éomer. "Any more would just insult her own perfection..."

"Yes, those eyes are certainly jewels enough!" Éomer agreed, giving the Elf rather knowing look and smirked amused, before took a sip from his tankard. Gimli stopped drinking and looked rather irritated.

"Are you drinking or loosing?" he demanded from Legolas, clearly drunk, who then finally turned his eyes away from Shakiiya to lift his brows at the Dwarf. Taking another offered pint in his hand as an answer. But he stole one quick glance more at Shakiiya, now seeing her eyes to have been turned away after their brief exchange of gazes.

Legolas felt uncomfortable due the weird behavior she had shown to him lately. On their way back to Helm's Deep, and during the journey back to Edoras he had hardly spoken to her, as she had stayed in her own thoughts. Most of the time having only Khôr with her, sometimes exchanging a couple of words with the Hobbits. But otherwise she seemed to have reverted back to that less open-hearted woman, who had joined their quest over two months past. And he didn't understand this change, as did not either realize why she had so suddenly started to draw away from him.

Shakiiya followed in interest as Gimli was handed another pint by Éomer, Legolas as well holding a new one. Gimli prepared to drink, but then he let out a belch, next actually farting as sat up more on his seat. Éomer gave him a wary look as Shakiiya only frowned. Gimli was quite intoxicated already... He now laughed once again boisterously, taking yet another tankard as Legolas finished his.

"Here, here", Gimli slurred, then gazing at the others near him. "It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women!" he said laughing some more, burbed the second time and started to drink again.

Shakiiya shook her head. Legolas finished yet another drink, then gazing at his fingers.

"I feel something", he revealed, both Éomer beside him and Shakiiya at the distance lifting their eyebrows. Legolas looked rather amusing, like a child who had just discovered something exciting and new, but was scared of it at the same time.

"A slight tingle in my fingers", he specified, gazing up bewildered and then turning his gaze to Gimli. "I think it's affecting me."

Shakiiya laughed to herself as saw Legolas' rather concerned face. He directed a glance toward her after hearing her quiet, but still clear laugh for his ears, which he would've recognized anywhere. He frowned slightly, as Gimli again laughed to himself and hit his yet another empty pint on the table. Increasing the formed, big pile of trankards in front of him. He lifted up a matter-of-fact finger at Legolas, as Shakiiya tried not to laugh more when she saw the foam of the ale cover his nose and beard.

"What did I say?" Gimli asked with a drunken voice, now slamming the table with his palm. "He can't hold his liquor!"

Shakiiya lifted her brows again. Who couldn't hold his liquor she wondered... But she then only let out amused breath as saw Gimli's eyes cross, him then sitting still for a moment until he fell backwards with a somersault. Starting to snore on the floor. Legolas gave him a surprised glance, until lifted a brow and next looked at Éomer, smiling a bit smugly.

"Game over", he stated in triumph, as if he could have taken a lot more.

Shakiiya sighed, shaking her head again. She was sure even Legolas was drunk, but didn't show it as an Elf he was. But then her attention was drawn to the other side of the room, where Merry and Pippin's voices started to sing a merry drinking song. Them dancing on the table a pint each in their hands too, as the men watching around them clapped in the beat of the song.

"Oh you can search far and wide,

you can drink the whole town dry!

But you'll never find a beer so brown,

but you'll never find a beer so brown,

as the one we drink in our home town!"

In the end Shakiiya couldn't help but laugh again, as walked closer the table. Standing next to Gandalf who was smiling at the Hobbits, as well clapping like the rest of the men around them, all cheering and grinning.

"You can drink your fancy ales,

you can drink them by the flagon,

but the only brew foe the brave and true..."

Pippin then suddenly stopped singing, as noticed Gandalf looking at him and hesitated. Merry turned irritated. "Pippin!" he urged, the beat of the stomping feet and clapping hands encouraging them to continue.

"…but the only brew for the brave and true...

Comes from Green Dragon!"

Both of them now finished the song, jumping on their spots until hit their pints together. Emptying them as a crescendo. The men around them cheered even more furiously, and both Gandalf and Shakiiya laughed again at the two. Shakiiya clapping slowly, the Hobbits starting to bow.

"Thank you, thank you!"

Shakiiya then noticed Aragorn arrive beside them. And giving him a nod and smile she left, leaving the Wizard and him alone. But as she now walked farther away from the table Merry spotted her, still standing on the table and he let out a joyous laugh. Him and Pippin then sending her changed outfit wide grins. Shakiiya countered with crossed arms over her chest, and that same bored expression. But then out of the blue Merry exchanged a remarkable look with Pippin, and starting once again jump on the table in the beat of some song, he then waved at Shakiiya. Lastly bowing.

"Can I have this dance, my Lady?" he exclaimed, now also Pippin bowing, and both of them gazed at her expectant. Aragorn and Gandalf turned to give them a look, as everyone else also now waited Shakiiya's answer.

To be honest, Merry's proposal had taken her by a surprise, and she only blinked. Giving the Hobbits astonished gaze. Until when one man started another chipper melody with his instrument, and the food bowls were moved away from the head of the table, she shook her head. Folding her arms in denial once more.

"No", was her definite reply.

"Oh, come on Shakiiya!"Merry bidded smirking, again looking at Pippin and the men around them, the Hobbits making a spin. "Let's have a dance!"

"It'll be fun! Come on Shakiiya, dance with us!" was Pippin's turn to coax her, as they changed the direction.

Shakiiya shook her head again, her expression showing definite denial as well, though she smiled. But the encouraging shouts around her, and finally the shove of Aragorn's arm made her change her mind. Or rather made her surrender to the circumstances, when the men now cheered in mirth when she was standing by the table. Merry and Pippin now grinning satisfied, and they bowed again in unison.

"My Lady", now Pippin said officially. Bowing so deep that his head bumped on the edge of the table, him letting out a moan. And watching this Shakiiya could not help but let out amused breath, her then sighing and shaking her head, succumbing to the request.

"You two truly are rascals", she stated, then taking first Merry's playful extended palm, when the tune now turned more vibrant. Her then laughing at the Hobbits, as the pair of them tried to twirl her around.

But after a moment the whole jaunty dance ended up to a scenario, where Shakiiya accidentally fell backwards when the two tried to bend her. Her hold slipping as she had been surprised by their action, and as she was obviously too heavy for the small Hobbits to hold up. And so as the song reached its final note, Shakiiya was just in time saved by sturdy arms of a _rohirrim_ soldier keeping her from falling. All around them the people bursting into a huge applause and laugh.

Shakiiya had gotten slight fright due that quick almost drop to the floor, but she now let out a relieved breath and sighed. Thanking the man who had caught her, and then looked at the Hobbits. Them answering to her headshaking with grins, now laying on the table laughing their heads off.

"That is the last time I ever dance with you two", Shakiiya declared, creating new bursts of laugh around her, until she did smile too. And after letting out another snort she then left the Hobbits to their merrymaking, now continuing her way to walk about the hall. If she was honest, she had actually had some fun herself just now.

Legolas was also walking around in search or her, until now finally spotted her after a moment of sweeping the room with his gaze. He smiled, spent another short moment to take in her features in the light of the fireplace, until then took a step to her direction. About to do what had been in his mind the whole evening so far, bracing himself.

But Legolas was then stopped, as a man suddenly stepped forth from the crowd, looking rather embarrassed. Standing now in front of Shakiiya.

"My Lady..." he greeted as well embarrassed, gasping for Shakiiya's bright eyes as she looked at him questionable, surprised by his sudden appearance. He bowed. "Could I ask... this dance my Lady?" the man then also requested straightening, looking at Shakiiya a bit expecting.

Shakiiya blinked in another surprise, as she was asked to dance yet again. But then she smiled in amusement to see a grown man to be blushing like a boy, eventually placing her hand on his offered one.

"You can, and I accept. But I warn you, I might not know the dances of your people as well as my own", Shakiiya replied, the man answering her polite smile.

Legolas followed them with his gaze, feeling suddenly a bit overcome, as Merry noticed Shakiiya to agree into another dance and cheered. Lifting his pint at her and Pippin didn't waste time to join him. Shakiiya sent them a gentle glare, but now stopped in middle of the dance floor with the man.

The dance started as the music was played, other pairs soon joining Shakiiya and her partner around them. But as she after a moment of dancing happened to reach the spot where Aragorn and Gandalf stood watching, she overheard words spoken between them.

"No news of Frodo?" Aragorn inquired, Shakiiya frowning imperceptibly and she glanced at the Wizard, seeing his uneasiness.

"No word. Nothing", was the answer. Shakiiya made a spin and her heart was visited by worry.

"We have time", Aragorn said reassuringly. "Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor."

"Do we know that?" Gandalf asked back.

"What does your heart tell you?" Aragorn queried after a pause.

There was a hint of smile in Gandalf's voice next. "That Frodo is alive. Yes... Yes, he's alive."

Shakiiya now smiled herself. Of course he was alive! Sam would never let anything to happen to his master, and he was with Frodo. They were alright... Shakiiya next concentrated on dancing, after realizing delighted that the dance was very old, and one she also knew from her distant roots from the Human side.

And by time also the second dance was over, Shakiiya being spared from falling to the ground this time. Clapping and laughter filling the air once more. Shakiiya curtsied to the man politely, who smiled widely back until left.

Shakiiya sighed, and was about to turn to walk away. Many other men now taking that as their opportunity, and were about to approach to ask her for a next dance, for her blight. But Éomer was quicker, suddenly standing in front of Shakiiya, and she gave him questionable look. Éomer smiled politely and naturally bowed.

"I remember we agreed on taking care of our misunderstandings with swords", he started, taking a step closer now a bit amused looking. "But after seeing you to be quite skillful dancer as well, I thought it to be suitable to settle our scores in more civilized way. In a way more suitable for a Lady such as yourself."

Shakiiya lifted her brows in understanding, but then shook her head as let Éomer lead her into another dance. He made her spin as the music started again.

"Amusing", Shakiiya stated back.

"I have to say you astonish me, my Lady", Éomer then confessed after smiling, a thoughtful look on his face. "I am aware that you have been born to the hilt of a sword, and have seen you truly be like one of the men on battlefield. But now I see you in a dress and dance like an average woman would. I cannot hide my wonder..."

It was Shakiiya's turn to look amused. "I am a queen, my Lord", she answered, giving Éomer a playful look. "And as a queen I have to be many things, was it a fighter or a simple woman. You need to be many things to survive in this world."

Éomer nodded. "True indeed."

Legolas was now watching Éomer and Shakiiya from the distance. Aragorn soon spotted him and came to his friend, seeing that faint smile covering his lips as his eyes stared at their female companion.

"Have you told her yet?" Aragorn inquired, giving the Elf slight glance, as he turned to look at Aragorn in brief surprise. "Have you told her your feelings, Legolas?"

Legolas only smiled again, returning his eyes back to Shakiiya. "No, I have not", he replied simply. Aragorn looked confused.

"Why not? Shouldn't she know that there is someone close to her, who cares for her more than a friend?" he questioned, examining Legolas, but whose smile didn't change.

"I see that there is no meaning to tell her", he answered. "If we are to die in this war, what purpose would my words have? Maybe when this all is over, and if we both live, then... then I shall tell her when there are happier days to follow. But now is not a good time."

Aragorn was silent for a moment. "But isn't now the right time just because of what you said?" he asked. "If you or Shakiiya will die in this war, wouldn't it be better for both of you to know your feelings for each other?"

"No, Aragorn", Legolas said, giving him now a brief look. He smiled now blue, looking down briefly. "She does not love me. It is only I who feel such... She sees me as nothing but a companion and a friend."

"How can you know?" Aragorn asked again.

"I know her", Legolas responded simply. "Lately she has given me this odd look... Filled with some feeling I do not understand, and which I have not seen before. But it is not love, Aragorn. Ever since we returned from Isengard, she has not looked at me without that same expression in her eyes. It makes me worry. I cannot help but think have I angered her somehow."

Aragorn now saw pure worry on Legolas' face. He thought a moment. "What possibly you could have done to anger her?" he questioned, meeting Legolas' gaze. "From all of us, you have always been the one she has become closest to."

"I do not know. That is why every time she looks at me I feel uncomfortable", Legolas answered.

"Are you sure it is not just the drink affecting your mood?" Aragorn then asked partly joking, Legolas giving him slightly irritated look in response, which returned the serious expression on the ranger's face. Both of them now again followed Shakiiya with their eyes.

"Alright... But I hope you can resolve things with Shakiiya. She hasn't seemed so lively ever since you two started to distance from each other so to speak..."

Legolas was surprised by this remark, and he directed a wondering glance toward his companion, but who then said nothing more of the matter. Soon only smiling and patting the Elf on the shoulder before left. Going straight to Gimli, who was still sleeping on the floor, Aragorn now heaving him on his feet. About to take him to sober up to their sleeping quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I started to doubt this chapter... Was there anything good in it? It changed quite a bit while editing, but... Done what is done ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:**

**Thanks to **shinigamigymnast13** for adding Athélèrn Ithilrim into favorites! YEY!**

**I hope I haven't gone too artistic at the start of this chap, so that you end up reading total gibberish! Tell me if so ;) But hopefully it shall shed a slight light to Shakiiya's thoughts, and maybe answer some inner questions you might have... **

**'shrug'**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Shakiiya walked through the now empty, cold halls. The whole town had finally fallen into deep sleep, her being one exception. And that was why when all others were asleep in their beds, she wandered around the Golden Hall wakeful. Something keeping the tiredness at bay, and prevented her from resting.<p>

Her footsteps echoed in the corridors, and she soon came to the throne room. She noticed Éowyn, who had fallen asleep on the couch next to the fireplace, and she smiled as passed her. But then Shakiiya sighed and continued walking through the room to the twin doors which led outside, quietly opening and closing them after herself.

Shakiiya felt the chill of the night bite her skin, as she walked to the farthest edge of the ledge. Gazing down the said sleeping houses and the lands around the city in the twilight of the early morning, which still lingered at the night side. It would be some time before the sun would rise. But even a lot of things which had happened only in these past few days had stolen a lot of sleep from her, for some reason she indeed did not feel herself tired even now.

Sighing again Shakiiya stopped, crossing her arms over her chest. Even it was over wintertime, the spring was still shy, and the remaining cold breeze clung to her hem and hair as a memento of the previous cold months. Everything was so quiet...

After all that time she had left her village, her mind finally ended up recalling her home and her blood-sisters. Her own sister... What were they doing and how were they? Shakiiya could not deny the every day growing longing toward the place she had been born and raised at, even it was not the first time she had been gone over two months. But this was different now, as she did not know where her path would take her, and where she would find herself later. And Shakiiya could not escape the question which inevitably formed in her. How long would she stay here and not go back there where she belonged?

Though when she now tried to imagine what would happen next, and which turn this war would take, determining her and all futures of the people of Middle-Earth in case the evil would be destroyed once and for all... she now remembered one possible future which had showed itself to her, when she had laid wounded in the infirmary of Meduseld. Once again recalling that peculiar dream with mixed feelings, Shakiiya let her eyes wander, as she actually considered the possibility would she dare to gather the courage needed to follow that path. Allow the needed change to happen, and become someone she wasn't. Someone Legolas had said to see her as.

But then like many times before, she only shook her head in denial. No, that path was lost to her. Too rough for her to follow. It had been nothing but a weak reflection of a tiny trace of hope which had formed in her heart, created by fever, shown in a form of a ludicrous dream. But she could not escape the fact that she had lost herself, feeling so convoluted, that for the first time in her long life she was actually confused. And this feeling was the exact thing she had always tried to avoid to face.

Shakiiya gasped as she suddenly felt something warm being wrapped around her, breaking her train of thought. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar pale hand, now pulling away from her arm. Shakiiya lifted her head.

"You are not sleeping?" she questioned, turning her eyes forward again. She heard a soft laugh behind her.

"What about you?" Legolas asked back, now standing next to her. Shakiiya glanced at him and saw his eyes look at her under his hood. The air was truly colder, if even Legolas had put on a cloak. Shakiiya made a brief sideways smile, turning away.

"Couldn't sleep. I have been wandering like a restless owl these last hours", Shakiiya answered, pulling the covers tighter around herself. Legolas examined her.

"Why is that?" he inquired. Shakiiya turned her head a little to his direction.

"Why are you not sleeping?" she asked in turn, bypassing his question. Legolas' gaze dropped momentarily.

"I am restless as well", he replied truthfully, Shakiiya nodding. But she said nothing.

They were silent for a moment until Legolas stole a peek at her, eventually sighing after a moment of hesitation. He looked at Shakiiya now serious.

"Have I angered you?" he queried. "Please, if I have tell me how. This doubt has bothered me for days, ever since we returned from Helm's Deep."

Shakiiya sighed lightly and her eyes closed briefly, eventually her looking down. Legolas stared at her patiently, waiting for her answer, while Shakiiya thought a moment before spoke.

"You have not angered me", she responded, Legolas feeling relief, and there was a faint smile on his lips. Until he then turned questionable when Shakiiya continued. She straightened, now shaking her head. "I just haven't understood you lately, even once I thought I could", she added.

Legolas lifted his brows in confusion. But then after another pause Shakiiya finally turned to him, meeting his eyes a serious, now questionable look in hers.

"I have been thinking about this more than I should have let to affect me..." she said, then letting out a breath frowning. "Why did you kill him?" she then queried in turn.

Legolas froze baffled, examining Shakiiya for a moment. What did she mean? Killed who...?

But then Legolas remembered. And that look she had given him right after he had shot Gríma at Isengard now explained itself to him. But though he now understood the reason to all his wariness, when it had come to Shakiiya's odd behavior during these past few days, he still looked at her in honest confusion.

"You mean Gríma?" Legolas inquired. Shakiiya didn't reply to this either, but her expression told the answer to him. She was very serious.

"Why did you kill him, Legolas?" she did then ask after a moment again, taking a step closer to him. "What reason had you to shoot him?"

Legolas hesitated for a moment before answered, wrinkling his brows. "He was Saruman's henchman", he remarked. "He had done a lot of ruin to Rohan and its people under the orders of Saruman. Can you say he did not deserve death?"

"Not by your hand", Shakiiya said, then closing her eyes again briefly. "Yes, he was a worthless man. He was evil in his own way, and Saruman's servant, ready to follow his words in order to bring misfortune to others... But that does not mean he did deserve to die, Legolas. Because if he did, we would not be any different from him, you and I. Exact same words could be said about us as well. You have taken lives, Legolas, as have I. But still we are not accused of those deeds, and considered evil by others."

Legolas gasped as he heard Shakiiya's argument. She now let her serious eyes drop and she turned to stare to the distance again, removing the blanket he had covered her with.

"Gríma had his own crimes, and I as well despised him for what he did in the past... Still do", Shakiiya continued. "But back at Isengard when I saw him being humiliated and treated cruelly by Saruman, who was supposed to be his ally... the person he could count on, something changed in me. I felt only pity for him. He was after all not a free man, but shackled to Saruman and dependent by only his orders. And that is why he killed him. He killed Saruman to gain that freedom he longed to have..."

Legolas felt a sting of shame as he stared at Shakiiya. There was truly pity on her face, and Legolas understood what she meant. Starting to finally outline why she had been acting so weird toward him all this time. He now saw the whole perspective of the situation, and took a step closer to her.

"You find me killing him unjust", Legolas specified, getting a confirmation from Shakiiya's expression.

"He was what he was, but still only a used wretch, who could have started a new. He had a change to start over, better his wrongs. He could have been pardoned, as king Théoden saw the same goodness deep within him that I in the end felt was in him. But what I cannot understand is why you had to shoot that arrow, Legolas."

"Forgive me. I did not know I made you feel such", Legolas bidded, looking truly regretful and worried. "Forgive me Shakiiya. Forgive me for my lack of judgment..."

"There's nothing for me to forgive!" Shakiiya said, now meeting the Elf's gaze again after a long time. She shook her head slightly. "I just could not understand your actions. Still cannot... And even though it might seem folly to you as a person I am, I like not to kill for nothing. I do not see killing as right, but as a bad scenario. Though trained for it, I kill only when I have to. Not because it feels right... Even the hate I felt toward Saruman made me once talk against my own better judgment, as the loss of Aragorn made me too act out before I thought."

Legolas now did remember the moment at the cliff after the attack of the Warg-riders. Recalling how Shakiiya had mutilated that one Orc, before throwing it into the stream. But he couldn't say anything in response. He just stared into Shakiiya's eyes frozen, regretful. He was ashamed, and would've wanted to avoid the gaze of her irises if he could've turned his own away. Legolas knew she spoke the truth, though she wasn't blaming him for anything. He could as well see that in those brown irises he was forced to stare into. He then bowed his head, looking truly mortified.

"Only thing that I can say, is that at the time shooting that arrow felt right", he said, soon lifting his gaze. "But now you have made me understand my judgment to have been too light. You are right. No lives should be taken, if there is another better option to consider. Forgive me my volatility, Shakiiya."

Shakiiya turned to Legolas, seeing his true shame written all over his face. She then sighed, lifting his jaw and gave him slight smile. "I am glad you understand me", she admitted. "Because a question whether you saw it just or not, has been bothering me for these last days, and made me think of your earlier words... Made me think did I truly know you as I thought I did... But in the very end as you can find, neither am I perfect."

Shakiiya now looked down smiling, letting her hand drop, and now she only stood still for a long time. Just staring forward, unreadable expression taken over her demeanor, the breeze pushing her locks out of her face. Few strands of hair losing their way and playing around her features. Legolas examined her in thoughts as well, until then after a moment leant to take the blanket from Shakiiya. Placing it back on her shoulders while smiled sarcastically.

"This will be of little avail to you, if you don't use it", he stated, that smile in his voice too. Shakiiya smiled back.

"I do not want to be dependent on anyone", she answered simply in her habitual manner, giving Legolas a brief look. He nodded.

"I know that."

Legolas then made apologetic face. "I am sorry I did not dance with you", he said once again half sarcastic, meeting Shakiiya's now surprised gaze, tilting his head. "Though I would have been far in line, as there were so many men chasing you the whole night..."

Shakiiya let out a deep sigh of frustration. "You noticed?"

"I did. There was no one who wouldn't have noticed you."

Shakiiya froze briefly, giving Legolas subtle examining look until smirked amused. "And I am sorry that I did not have a drink with you, Legolas", she remarked then changing the subject, turning her head around. "Thought I would have been far in line, as you were so busy with the drinking contest..."

Legolas looked actually embarrassed as he now met Shakiiya's hinting gaze. She directed amused look at his hands.

"How are your fingers? Still any tingle?" she teased, then laughing at Legolas' expression. "I wonder what your father would say about your drinking habits..."

Legolas gave her a slight squint until suddenly grinned, grabbing Shakiiya and hoisting her up on his shoulder. She had bewildered look on her face, until it turned only into annoyance.

"What are you doing?" she demanded with that familiar strict voice. "Legolas, let me down! This is childish, and I will not tolerate it!"

"Is it?" the Elf inquired only amused, giving Shakiiya a playful look. She now squinted, tilting her head.

"I warned you."

"You did not."

Shakiiya stared at him. Until made a sudden smirk, Legolas now noting that surprising flicker of mirth in her eyes.

"Yes... I didn't", she agreed.

Shakiiya then heaved her legs up, surprising Legolas as made a volt backwards over his shoulder. She landed behind him, and quickly then made him trip and Legolas fell down in shock. Only to have quite smug looking Shakiiya sit on him. Legolas stared at her in surprise as Shakiiya only smiled down at him, tilting her head once more, reminding much of her pet hawk while doing it.

"It seems the tables have turned", Shakiiya stated, then straightening. "You should know as well by know that you cannot surprise me."

Shakiiya then frowned, as instead of accepting his defeat Legolas now smirked in turn.

"You think?" he queried. But then Shakiiya was indeed surprised as he quickly sat up, pushing forward so that Shakiiya made a somersault backwards, now only to have him land on her. This time the Elf smiling contended in his upperhand, grasping Shakiiya's said hands under his to lock her still. Shakiiya blinked in confusion and stared at Legolas. He grinned in triumph.

"I reckon this doesn't happen to you often, concluding by your expression?" he asked looking victorious, Shakiiya once more glancing him on top of herself, until she sighed. Resting her head on the stone floor her eyes closed. And instead of pummeling his arrogance out of him, which would've been probable in such situation, she smiled. Neither shoving him away.

"Not so often", she admitted, then sighing again her eyes still closed. "But this is indeed childish."

Legolas smiled still in amusement, Shakiiya then opening her eyes again to look into his, Legolas letting out a slow breath. He was fully aware how his fingers lingered on the backs of her hands, not wanting to move away. As didn't he, when finally a moment was at hand that Shakiiya was defeated. So close...

But Shakiiya now broke their stare, turning her head to the right to look at the sky. "There are no stars tonight", she stated, surprising Legolas until he also looked to the lightening sky, lifting himself half up. Shakiiya let out a breath.

"The real reason I came out here tonight, was to have some answers from the sky possibly. But I do not see the moon either", she said.

"That's not true", Legolas contradicted, making Shakiiya frown, until she then only froze due his next words when she felt his eyes move back to her. The strong stare of the blue irises feeling like burning a hole in her.

"I see it right here. Right below me", Legolas said, his voice now lowering and he indeed stared at Shakiiya again. Once more only partly aware of his actions as was led by his instincts alone, which had proved to be quite a problem for him nowadays while close to Shakiiya. And this was just it. He was too close due of his own craze...

Shakiiya felt some kind of odd fright deep in her, as she first was afraid to meet Legolas' eyes. But the curiosity then took the best of her, and she turned to look at him. His words echoing in her head, as she next knew not completely either what they were exactly doing.

But then a sudden cough awoke their attention, and they whipped their heads around. Only to see Aragorn stand a little farther away, grinning at them, though the slight discomfort was visible in his being. Shakiiya's eyes widened and quickly she sat up, pushing Legolas off herself hastily. Legolas looked embarrassed as well, but hid his feelings by turning around after standing. Now staring to the distance like Shakiiya had done earlier.

Aragorn shook his head amused and then walked forward. Taking the fallen blanket from the ground and gave it to Shakiiya, who avoided his eyes at first.

"Good morning", Aragorn said, smiling and Shakiiya could detect a satisfied hint in it. She smiled, but looked at Aragorn quite sharply.

"Good morning", she answered. "You're awake early."

"So are you."

"Apparently so."

Legolas now glanced toward them, once again being his completely composed self and not that immature _Ellon_, who had just had a slight wrestle match with Shakiiya. Aragorn sent amused look back at him, until all three of them stared at the surrounding lands in silence.

"The stars are veiled", Legolas then remarked the same as Shakiiya had, thoughtfully. "Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice..." he glanced at Aragorn. "The Eye of the enemy is moving."

Shakiiya now glanced at the men in her own thoughts, until then took in a deep breath and turned around. Giving the two brief smile as was about to return back inside from the chill. Legolas sent a long stare after her as she walked forward, until in middle of the ledge she froze on her spot. Aragorn and Legolas heard her steps come to a sudden stop, and gave her a questionable look.

"Shakiiya?" Aragorn called, Shakiiya turning her head a little toward the men, but her mind was not with them. It was focused on the presence she felt right now. An evil, dark presence lingering around this place, and which had suddenly appeared out of thin air. Or rather... It sent shivers along her back.

Shakiiya frowned, soon hearing laughter. As dark and evil laughter as the presence. Then she gasped.

"It's Him..." she whispered, Legolas' eyes now widening as well as he turned to Aragorn.

"He is here", he stated tensely, Aragorn getting shocked as both of them then turned.

"Shakiiya!" Aragorn called again. But too late, as she was already running inside. Her figure now vanishing through the doors, the blanket fallen on the ledge where she had dropped it in haste. The men now hurried after her, them now also knowing that something was not right. And Legolas sensed Him. Sauron.

Shakiiya ran past Éowyn toward the room the stone was. Where the _palantír_ was. Because the stone they had brought from Isengard was just that. Shakiiya had heard about the Seeing-stones when she had been a child. But only today Gandalf had revealed that _palantír_ to be one of the last ones still existing. And now, it had invited evil to Edoras. Her heart raced, as he hoped Pippin had nothing to do with this. She reached the right corridor, hurrying to the door.

"Pippin!" she shouted as threw the door open. Stopping in shock, as indeed saw the said Hobbit standing and twisting in agony, while hold the _palantír_ in his hands. The fiery Great Eye of Sauron staring at him from the stone. Pippin now fell on the floor. Shakiiya cringed back due the evil might which spread around the room from the stone, freezing completely for a second.

"Help! Gandalf!" Merry then exclaimed, Gandalf immediately waking up, and he also now watched in fright as Pippin twisted on the floor. Shakiiya took a step forward to yank the stone away, but Gandalf swung his staff against her chest quite violently. Forcing her to retreat.

"Don't touch it!" he shouted, Shakiiya giving him confused look, as Legolas and Aragorn now stormed in. Aragorn of course immediately hurrying to Pippin's aid before Gandalf could stop him.

Aragon grabbed the stone, Pippin falling now relaxed on the floor, but next the stone took a hold of Aragorn. Him then staggering on his feet, twisting under its control his eyes closing. Legolas took a hold of his shoulders, until Aragorn then fell on the ground. The stone prying loose from his grip and starting to roll on the floor.

Shakiiya let out a breath, until rushed to Pippin with Merry. Lifting him on her lap when Gandalf ran after the _palantír_, throwing a cloth over it. Immediately it stopped moving and the evil retreated, then vanishing as quickly as it had appeared.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf quipped whipping around. But then his face dropped as he saw Pippin lay still on Shakiiya's lap, staring in front of him in a daze, not responding to Shakiiya's calls or gentle slaps across his cheeks. Shakiiya pushed the curly hair out of the way as touched his forehead. It was cold.

"Pippin?" she called again, trying to grasp his eyes. "Pippin, do you hear me?"

Pippin didn't answer. Just stared blankly ahead, Merry giving a worried look to Shakiiya. Gandalf then rushed to them, shoving Merry away, and Shakiiya looked up to the Wizard as Gandalf now first took a hold of Pippin's left hand. Next placing his palm on his forehead as well.

Shakiiya straightened, frowning. Glancing at Aragorn and Legolas, who were watching the scene in confusion and shock from farther away, as were the three other men at the other side of the room. Awoken by the commotion.

Gandalf pronounced some kind of incantation in his mind, eyes closed in concentration. Shakiiya sighed and smoothed the Hobbit's head, until then relief filled her as Pippin suddenly let out a frightened wail. Blinking his eyes, and finally focused them first on Shakiiya until them moved to Gandalf, wandering a bit. He was scared and very pale.

"Look at me", Gandalf ordered.

"Gandalf... Forgive me..." Pippin sputtered out of breath, looking miserable. Shakiiya sighed again, directing a quick serious gaze at the _palantír_ under the cloth. Pippin closed his eyes until Gandalf's demanding voice made him gasp.

"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf then asked.

Pippin closed his eyes again as if not wanting to remember. He gaped, turning his head away until the Wizard made him face himself again. "A tree..." Pippin then revealed. "There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone... It was dead."

Shakiiya gently placed Pippin on the floor as now stood up, measuring the Hobbit with her gaze from above. Pippin looked horrified.

"The city was burning", he continued.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked. Shakiiya glanced at Aragorn serious, then slowly tuning her eyes on the _palantír_ again. Her forehead withdrew into a frown without her noticing.

"I saw... I saw _Him_!" Pippin then stammered, in even greater horror eyes widening. Shakiiya flinched. "I could hear His voice in my head."

"And what did you tell Him? _Speak_!" Gandalf insisted in sudden panic, making Pippin gasp again due his snap. Pippin gaped more.

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me..." he answered.

"What did you tell Him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf inquired urgently, Pippin staring at him in horror. But he didn't get to answer as Shakiiya then walked over to the _palantír_, kneeling beside it. Legolas flinched.

"Shakiiya no!" he said loudly, taking a stride forth to prevent her, but was too late once again. Shakiiya already placed her hands on the cloth and flipped the stone around, it now resting on her hand and the cloth, to prevent her being controlled by it by direct touch.

Shakiiya stared deep into the core of _palantír_, the men around them staring at her tensely, Legolas frowning. Gandalf now stood up as Legolas slowly walked over to Shakiiya, kneeling beside her, Shakiiya's eyes not straying from the stone. She felt it. The evil was still inside this object, living in it. And it had worked as a way to Sauron to observe everyone in the room, when He had possessed Pippin. But now He was gone.

Shakiiya flinched, and her brows smoothed as she then felt Legolas' fingers on her palm. She looked up from the stone into his worried eyes.

"You should give the stone to Gandalf", he instructed, staring at Shakiiya remarkably. Shakiiya only sighed and gave the stone one more gaze, then throwing the cloth over it with one swift move. She stood up and handed the _palantír_ to Gandalf.

"Take it. I have no desire to such foul objects to exist, or more to hold them in my hand", Shakiiya said somewhat loathing, Gandalf indeed taking back the Seeing-stone. Shakiiya then looked at Pippin, who still laid on the floor in a daze. And as he then looked at her helpless, miserable and in regret, she gave him a pitying look and crouched now back next to him.

"How do you feel?" she asked. Merry now came to his other side.

"Frightened... and exposed... As if He could just reach His hand and take a hold of me..." Pippin answered, trembling a little. Shakiiya examined him until smiled encouragingly.

"It always feels like that. To be able to feel evil presences, you must expose yourself to fear and pain..." she said. Shakiiya then placed her hand on his to comfort him, but turned back to serious momentarily. "Did you tell Him about Frodo, Pippin?" she then questioned, Pippin and the others freezing. But Pippin then shook his head briskly.

"No. No I didn't!" he insisted, glancing around. "I did not, honest!"

"Alright, good", Shakiiya calmed him, feeling slight relief. "Now when that is clear, should you not try to sleep a little? It would help you."

"I dare not to sleep", Pippin replied scared. "If He comes into my dreams too!"

"I'll stay with you. And Merry as well. We make sure nothing will happen while you sleep", Shakiiya promised, giving Merry a remarkable look. He nodded.

"Yea, Pip. Get some sleep now. We keep an eye on you", also he agreed. Pippin looked relieved and did smile a little, until his eyes did close, and soon he was sound asleep. Shakiiya sighed, pulling a blanket over him. But then she felt Legolas hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he inquired, Shakiiya smiling up to him.

"I am. I did not even touch the stone", she replied, then first looking at Aragorn and then at Pippin, turning grim. "But Pippin saw Sauron. And he was so frightened..."

Legolas looked at the Hobbit now as well with worried consumed eyes. But Shakiiya then nodded toward the door.

"You go. I'll stay here with him. You must go tell Théoden about this", she said.

"Certainly we have to", Gandalf stated. "None of us will have a wink of sleep any more, and it is almost morning. Let us go to wait for the king to the throne room."

* * *

><p>Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf and a couple of other men had gathered into the throne room in the morning, which still was early, even it was around four hours later after the incident with the <em>palantír<em>. But soon after the king had arrived and been briefly informed of what had happened, Shakiiya showed up to the hall. Having both of the Hobbits with her. Gandalf now stepped forth to Théoden.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes", he reassured. "Fool. But an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring..."

Pippin looked down ashamed as met Gandalf's glance, Shakiiya giving him one encouraging smile and patted his back. Gimli sighed for relief as Gandalf then continued.

"We've been strangely fortunate", he stated then. "Pippin saw in the _palantír_ a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith."

"But how reliable was that glimpse?" Shakiiya cut in. "Surely Sauron knows the power of _palantír_s. And this way wouldn't it be probable that He would've known it to be dangerous to take a hold of Pippin through the stone, in risk of revealing part of His plan to the enemy? Is it not possible He let Pippin see only images He picked himself?"

"It is always possible, but an attack to Minas Tirith is very probable and logical for that matter", Gandalf answered. "There lies the greatest might of Men. It would only be reasonable for Him to move against them as quickly as possible."

Shakiiya nodded as Gandalf's attention was turned back to the king, the Wizard soon nodding toward Aragorn. "His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as He supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge Him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner."

Théoden looked grim, but thoughtful at the same time as Gandalf kept on talking. His voice quite emphasizing. "He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground", Gandalf stated. " ...before he sees a King return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me!" Théoden then spoke questionably, now looking at Gandalf quite indifferent. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe to Gondor?"

The Hobbits gave Shakiiya a look as they heard her sigh deeply in frustration. Gandalf looked somewhat bewildered due the king's disregard, where Aragorn turned to give Théoden a thoughtful look. Exchanging a short stare with him, until became serious.

"I will go", he announced, earning looks from the others. But Gandalf disagreed.

"No!" he denied, meeting Aragorn gaze.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn insisted.

"They will be", Gandalf promised, turning then around and leant close to Aragorn, whispering something to him. Shakiiya examined them in thoughts, meeting momentarily Legolas' eyes, which now rose from the floor he had been staring at in thoughts. Gandalf turned around.

"Understand this. Things are now in motion that cannot be undone", he continued. "I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone..."

Gandalf now met Pippin's gaze once more remarkably and the Hobbit froze, seeing the way he was thinking. But then Gandalf's eyes hardened.

"What do you still sit there? Out! Out now!" he exclaimed urgently, Pippin cringing. And immediately he hurried on his feet, starting to follow Gandalf.

The others watched their walk out of the hall, Gandalf striding forward with fast steps, clearly irritated. But Shakiiya was the only one with Merry to follow the two outside the hall's doors. And now Gandalf stormed to the stairs, reaching the end of them amazingly quickly, poor short Hobbit legs almost being left behind.

"Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst!" he exclaimed, indeed in irritation as made his way toward the stables, then turning to give Pippin a look. "Hurry, hurry!"

Shakiiya was walking after Gandalf, Merry striding behind her, Pippin being the last. Shakiiya directed a glance over her shoulder, and saw Merry looking angry of some sort. Pippin now reached his side.

"Where are we going?" Shakiiya heard him ask.

"Why did you look?" Merry asked back instead, not answering Pippin's question, and made him turn confused. "Why do you always have to look?"

"I don't know, I can't help it", Pippin stated truthfully, Shakiiya sighing. Too much curiosity had been the fall of many...

"You never can!" Merry remarked.

Shakiiya now only went inside the stables after Gandalf, leaving the Hobbits into their small quarrel. She walked through the doors and saw Gandalf there, smoothing Shadowfax's mane impatiently. The horse neighed as saw her, greeting her. Shakiiya smiled a little and walked over to the horse, lifting her hand and gave him a questionable look. Shadowfax neighed again and dropped his head to look into her eyes, Shakiiya smiling once more as he pressed his snout against her extended palm. Her now smoothing it.

"Why did you take the stone?" Shakiiya inquired, then looking up at the Wizard once again nothing but death serious. "It is a terrible object. Wouldn't it have been better to let it be forgotten under the waters surrounding Isengard, instead of taking it back to the sunlight? It is dangerous, Mithrandir."

"And that is why I took it with me, Shakiiya", the Wizard answered. "It is indeed dangerous. And in wrong hands it is even more dangerous. It wouldn't have been the first time something was left under the surface, where it then once again rose to bring destruction and darkness..."

Gandalf looked thoughtful for a moment. Shakiiya examined him, until Gandalf directed irritated look behind her.

"Where is that Hobbit? As if it wasn't enough for him to give in to his frivolous desires, and be face to face with our sworn enemy, but now he dawdles when we are in a hurry!" Gandalf huffed, Shakiiya smiling.

"Aren't you a little too hard on him?" she asked, smoothing the horse again. "Pippin is what he is. He couldn't have known what would happen, if he touched the stone. And in the end, you said yourself it was thanks to his curiosity that we know of the enemy's plans. We were lucky."

Gandalf sighed, then finally smiling a little. "Yes, you are right. But if I am not hard on him, he will never learn. He is still young even for a Hobbit. Especially for a Hobbit..."

Shakiiya smirked. But Gandalf then looked at her, and the look in his eyes confused her. "In fact, I need to ask you a favor as well, Shakiiya", he confessed, surprising her.

Gandalf looked now even more serious. "I do know that your tribe has stayed hidden all these decades in order to survive after the devastation of _Gâshem_..." he started, then placing a hand on Shakiiya's shoulder. "But as said, there might be a time we need all the help we can get. And I'd like you to prepare your blood-sisters to join the battle, if necessary. This is much to ask of you, but I know your and your tribe's bravery. I am sure if you would lead them, they would gladly join the fight against Sauron's power."

Shakiiya now frowned, bewildered for a moment due such a serious request this Wizard had just presented to her. But after a moment she nodded briskly, neither accepting or denying this favor asked. But still Gandalf smiled to her satisfied, when then Merry and Pippin walked in. Gandalf hoisting Pippin up on the back of Shadowfax without wasting any more time. Shakiiya then saw Merry dig his jacket, as Pippin turned to look at Gandalf.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" he asked. Gandalf looked indifferent.

"Three days ride, as the Nazgûl flies", he responded, then looking up at the Hobbit extremely serious. "And you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail."

Gandalf now turned away, as Shakiiya watched Merry then pull out a pouch. Handing it to Pippin.

"Here, something for the road", he said, Pippin receiving the leathery purse. Shakiiya frowned for wonder, until she only turned up her nose when she felt the smell. Tobacco leaves. Pippin looked amazed as gazed at the pouch.

"The last of the Longbottom leaf?" he questioned, Merry looking at him remarkably.

"I know you've run out. You smoke too much Pip", Merry remarked back, Shakiiya uttering a laugh.

Pippin gave Shakiiya a glance until then looked suddenly worried. "But... But we'll see each other soon?" he again questioned, Merry now looking sad. Shakiiya sighed, giving him pitying look. Merry looked at Gandalf who also only sighed, mounting the horse.

"Won't we?" Pippin inquired.

"I don't know", Merry answered backing away, clearly emotional when he was to be separated from his best friend. Shakiiya dropped her hand from Shadowfax's snout and stepped aside. Merry frowned.

"I don't know what's going to happen..."

"Merry?" Pippin called now in slight nervousness, but could not say anything else, as Gandalf cut in.

"Run Shadowfax, show us the meaning of haste!" he urged, and the horse neighed. Him then immediately making a leap forward, and ran out of the stables like a lightning bolt. Shakiiya's hair swung after him due the airflow, she and Merry now looking after the two, until Merry dashed to the doors. Starting to hurry toward the hall.

Shakiiya frowned. She could have seen how bad Pippin's depart had made him feel... She now came out of the stables, and followed Merry's small figure rush straight to the watchtower. Aragorn's tall one following him all the way up, where they then saw Gandalf and Pippin's forms vanish into the wilderness.

Shakiiya sighed, until then one of Éomer's men walked toward her. Bowing to her next.

"My Lord Éomer has asked me to find you, my Lady", he told her, straightening. "He wished the duel appointed between the two of you to commence now, if your Ladyship is not in any other way engaged."

Shakiiya glanced to the beautiful late afternoon sky, but smiled then. Nodding.

"Take me to your Lord."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Was the whole scenario on the ledge before Aragorn showed up stupid? At first while writing it wasn't meant to go there, but... it did in the end.**

**Well, today's second update might be take its time... But now I go produce a tasty apple pie!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:**

**I guess I still have to do this now and then...**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own anything in LOTR books or movies. I have ownership only over the tribe Athélèrn, their culture and the changes I've done to the original plot.**

**My editing wasn't going all that well. As while listening the Finnish band Apulanta at the same time, it was hard to focus on anything else than nostalgic singing! LOL :P**

**But here's the next one.**

**Thank you guys for reading! You rock!**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Shakiiya took in a couple of slow, deep breaths as she eyed at Éomer, who was patiently looking back at her. Holding his staff. It had been his suggestion to use fighting staffs, as it turned out he had also grown a spear in hand more than a sword. The main hall was quiet of all sounds, as they stared at each other. Measured each other's movements and tried to foresee them, as Éowyn, king Théoden and a couple of other men sat in the hall. Following the fight in interest. Everyone was curious to see Shakiiya's fighting from close range, especially against the commander of <em>rohirrim<em>.

Shakiiya now let out another deep breath as Éomer then smiled, straightening a bit. "I see your strength queen Shakiiya, but has this battle turned into a fight over minds?" he asked sarcastically. "You have stared at me for a long moment not even flinching."

Shakiiya smiled. And then before he could react, she let out a yell and attacked with a very quick spin, upperhanding Éomer. Her voice still echoed in the hall, as Shakiiya tilted her head.

"On the contrary", she answered. "I was just waiting the proper moment to strike. And you just offered it to me."

Éomer now countered Shakiiya's attack skillfully, but she fell backwards. Making a soft somersault, then blocking Éomer's next hit by throwing her staff back up with another yell. She took in a breath and shoved him back, then immediately giving a series of fast strikes, forcing him to retreat and next she jumped. Grabbing Éomer's staff and swung around him, making him turn, as then she first hit him on his upper back. Then landing two hits more on his side and finally on the bend of his knees, making him kneel. And lastly, in a blink of an eye the tip of Shakiiya's staff was pointing his jaw. The blade coming out as a sign of her victory.

Éomer huffed slightly and looked up to Shakiiya a bit surprised, Shakiiya then smiling and swinging the staff away. Making the blades retreat back inside the weapon. She offered the man her hand and lifted him up. Éowyn started to clap, and she directed rather teasing look at her brother, Théoden standing from his chair.

"I have never seen my nephew to be defeated so quickly", the king admitted smiling admirably, taking a couple of steps toward Shakiiya who met his gaze. Théoden nodded. "You truly are the daughter of your mother. Though I do not know her, the legend tells of an excellent, flawless skill. And that was it. I truly would not fancy to meet a woman like you on a battlefield."

Shakiiya smiled, bowing her head. "Thank you for your praise, my king."

"If I am honest, Lady Shakiiya", Éomer now said shaking his head. "I wouldn't have thought of losing to you. And so soon even. Forgive me, but I am quite overwhelmed by being defeated by a woman..."

Shakiiya got amused by the look Éowyn sent to her brother, Éomer then gasping slightly for realization. Shakiiya lifted a brow.

"That is alright", she stated. "You wouldn't be the first man to think so highly of himself..."

Théoden laughed, Éomer nodding, as then footsteps echoed in the hall and Legolas arrived with Gimli. Them returning from one of their walks.

"So? How did it go?" Gimli inquired, gazing at Shakiiya who only looked indifferent.

"My brother lost", Éowyn answered, smiling widely for amusement as well. "And to a woman even, after only fifteen blows!"

"What did I tell you? Shakiiya is no average woman!" Gimli exclaimed winking at Éomer, then looking at Shakiiya briefly who shook her head. "Well what do you think? Is she a match to the strongest men of your country?"

"She is", Éomer agreed, then nodding toward Shakiiya again. "Fighting her was like crossing blades with a bird, which stroke like a snake and had the powers of a bear... And there is my shame. In my arrogance. Forgive my doubts, Shakiiya. I hope this victorious duel on your accord has cleared our differences."

Shakiiya answered Éomer's smile after letting out a bored sigh. "You were already forgiven before I lifted by hand against you", she replied, now smirking. Éomer actually looked a little confused, but Éowyn laughed at the background.

"See brother? She just wanted to humiliate you a little!" she said taking her brother's arm, giving Shakiiya a playful look. "It is a rare chance that us women can show you men our true might after all."

Shakiiya broke into another amused grin, swinging the staff once in her hands. Legolas smiled to himself as well while examined the people in the room, his eyes stopping after all on Shakiiya. She now dropped her staff, catching it with her foot and placed it on the ground calmly, until removed the leather string holding her hair up. Éowyn then looked curious.

"But where have you learned to fight in such a unique way?" she queried, surprising Shakiiya. She tilted her head.

"This was part of by upbringing", she replied simply. "It might sound quite extreme, but the first thing the girls of our village are given when they reach few centuries of age, is a fighting staff to practice with. And after dozens of years of mastering a simple staff, they are given swords, and their life is built around disciplined practices of different fighting styles with different weapons. They are taught to bear grave pain and strain. To be fearless, dangerous. That is why our women are so strong."

"I can see that", Théoden noted, looking thoughtful. "And how many years have you trained yourself, Lady Shakiiya?"

Legolas now smirked as saw Shakiiya's expression. She let out amused breath and gazed up, outside from the window. She looked mysterious as then flickered her eyes back down at them. "Let us say I have grown alongside numerous forests from sprouts to old age. They have grown and reached their full length, before I was first given a blade in my hand..."

The eyes of the listeners widened, but Legolas and Gimli didn't seem surprised. They already knew Shakiiya was old. But there was next realization on Éowyn's face.

"Yes, you have Elven blood in your veins, am I correct?" she asked, Shakiiya nodding, her then nodding again toward her companions.

"It could be said that I am very ancient relative to both of them", she said, giving the Elf and the Dwarf remarkable glance. Éowyn looked thoughtful.

"No wonder then. Are not Elves very skilled in combat too?" she questioned, looking at Legolas in turn. Legolas nodded, smiling politely.

"Yes. Shakiiya is as skilled as many warriors of my kin", he answered, meeting Shakiiya's eyes. She gave him a look, which told him that she greatly doubted that claim.

"If that is true, then I would very much like to see you two challenge your skills against each other", Éomer then cut in, looking thoughtful until smiled. "Two people as equal and skillful in arms such as you would make a great pair in a fight."

Shakiiya and Legolas looked at each other surprised. Actually that had never even crossed their minds before, and Éowyn got now excited.

"Oh yes, you must!" she encouraged. "I admit I am curious myself as well."

"Go on lad", Gimli then urged and elbowed Legolas, who looked down at him. "Would you not want to win over her? It would look good in your record, I reckon."

Shakiiya now lifted a brow, then looking at Legolas quite challenging. As Legolas then looked thoughtful instead and met Shakiiya's gaze, he saw her smirk smugly and she turned. Walking to the other side of the hall and removed her jacket, throwing it on the ground, and then drew out her sword. Soon walking back toward him. Legolas now smirked as well, as Shakiiya swung the blade lightly in her hand invitingly, then taking a stance.

"You did regret for not getting a chance to dance with me during the feast", Shakiiya remarked sarcastically. "I give you now the change to sweep me off my feet."

Legolas felt slight embarrassment due her tease, but he hid it behind another smirk. Also quite smug expression forming on his face, as he then took out his twin blades, which he luckily had taken with him. He took a stance as well, but then immediately attacked Shakiiya. Trying to surprise her.

But she only let out a laugh, making a spin as his attack reached her, and she put her hand on his back. Throwing him back with another spin and was on him, giving three swift and careful hits, then stopping her sword hold out. Legolas also had stopped, but now everyone looked in amazement as his other knife landed on the floor a couple of meters away. Shakiiya smiled, relaxing.

"You'd better do better while dancing with the other young _Elleths_ back at home", Shakiiya teased more, Legolas then tilting his head amused and attacked again, Shakiiya receiving him. Now Merry arrived with Aragorn.

"What is going on?" Merry inquired, Gimli pointing at their two companions with his pipe.

"Legolas is just finally being honest with himself", he answered, but there was a hinting amusement in his voice. "His attacks are so soft that he is revealing his heart's desires as easily as confessing them straight."

"In that you are right", Aragorn agreed, grinning as truly watched Legolas being mostly led by Shakiiya's attacks and deflects. Legolas was obviously holding himself back not to harm Shakiiya. But it definitely could not be proven he would even be able to harm her. Merry looked now confused.

"You mean he hasn't told her yet?" he stated, making Legolas then gasp for surprise as he heard, giving Shakiiya an opportunity to strike. She let out a yell and deflected Legolas' knife to the left, then sneaking under his left arm and landed a hit on his back from behind, Legolas' staggering forward a little. Quickly he turned, seeing Shakiiya smiling at him as stood still, examining him. Her smile widened.

"You fight well", she complimented, Legolas then again dashing forth. But she dropped down on her other knee, directing a light kick on his back again, Legolas this time swinging his knife quickly down toward her. But she lifted her other foot, stopping it in the air and pushed the knife away, soon following after it herself. Making half turn and directed a hit at Legolas, which he deflected.

"You go lass! Show that pointy-eared princeling some true fighting!" Gimli suddenly cheered, Shakiiya smirking and she laughed, then pushing Legolas off herself. Letting him attack her.

But suddenly she then leapt to the side, jumping on the fireplace with a volt. Legolas gave her quick measuring look but she only tilted her head, inviting him to join her with a wave of her sword.

"Don't you Elves have perfect balance?" she questioned, quoting Legolas' once said words, until yet another smirk spread on her lips due the Elf's expression.

Legolas did jump on the thin boom over the fireplace with her, them then exchanging many breathtakingly fast and careful hits with each other. Both in that said perfect balance, until Shakiiya made another volt backwards on the beam. Ready to receive Legolas. But Éomer then called out the Elf and threw his other knife back to him, Legolas smirking in turn and nodding his thanks. Shakiiya straightened, making a teasing face.

"You will never learn this dance, if you take help from others", she remarked. "At least well enough to beat me."

Legolas attacked her, Shakiiya now jumping down from the beam smiling, Legolas following. They made another exchange of countless, sharp hits and slashes. Until then all of a sudden Legolas sneaked between Shakiiya's legs and was behind her, Shakiiya gasping as he then crossed his twin blades over her neck. Everyone let out a breath, thinking it was finally over.

"And I was under a belief that a man should lead while dancing", Legolas then said, Shakiiya letting out amused breath as turned her head toward him.

"You are right", she agreed smiling. But then she flipped her blade behind Legolas' back, it sticking on Shakiiya's bracer and locking the Elf between Shakiiya's arms. And before he could do anything she fell forward, taking Legolas with her, flipping him around as she jumped immediately up. Placing the tip of her sword now on his neck, while he was sitting up. But Legolas only smirked.

"You are already dead", he noted. But Shakiiya smirked back, tilting her head.

"So are you", she announced, then nodding toward Legolas' robes. Legolas had slight confusion on his face but he then stood up, the belt falling down broken in two. And as he turned to look at his clothes, he and the others saw there was a long rip in them, continuing from his right to his left side. Legolas had not felt a thing.

He froze as Shakiiya only let out a laugh, clearly satisfied with herself. Gimli laughed as well, clapping his hands, Aragorn smirking as he saw Legolas' expression.

"That was a duel!" Éomer commented. "That kind of fighting I haven't ever seen. We could hardly make out the different techniques used..."

"You are right, Éomer. If only _rohirrim_ would fight like that, we would be invincible", king Théoden agreed amused.

"I am sorry, I got too drawn into the spar. I repair your clothes for you later", Shakiiya said now to Legolas apologetically smiling, lifting up the sliced belt. Legolas looked at her blinking a couple of times, until then also smiled down at her sighing. Tilting his head as sheathed his blades with a swift move.

"It is alright. I provoked you", he responded. Shakiiya made agreeing face.

"That you did."

Legolas then wrinkled his brows in wonder as gazed at Shakiiya's neck. "Where is your necklace?" he asked, Shakiiya placing a confused hand on her chest, and indeed. The Lórien pendant was gone!

Shakiiya whipped around and searched the floor, but Legolas was quicker to spot the glimmer on the stones, and he walked to the pendant. Now lifting it on his hand. He examined the flowers hanging from the chain like once before smiling, noticing his knife to have cut the string by accident, then walking back to Shakiiya. She smiled thankfully as he slipped it back around her neck. Tying the ends together, them locking gazes, Shakiiya now stepping back as slipped the jewel under her collar.

"That is beautiful pendant", Éowyn stated. "I have seen as beautiful jewel only with Lord Aragorn before. Is that as well Elven made?"

Shakiiya nodded, but it was Gimli who answered.

"It was a gift from the Lady of Galadhrim herself!" he breathed, immediately looking longing. Shakiiya and Legolas exchanged amused looks as heard the Dwarf now let out a sigh. But then after a moment Shakiiya then turned around, bowing to Théoden and his nephew and niece.

"Well, now please excuse me. I shall go enjoy the last rays of the sun", she told them, smiling, then starting to walk toward the doors after picking her jacket and staff from the floor.

"I accompany you", Legolas said, Gimli rolling his eyes.

"Of course you will, lad", he stated, both Shakiiya and Legolas now stopping, but Legolas froze. Looking back at the Dwarf clear warning in his irises.

Shakiiya only gave Gimli one wondering look, until Legolas then walked past her. And soon his voice called out to her and Shakiiya followed, dropping her eyes on his belt, and she traced the Elven buckle with the tips of her fingers. She turned pondering. Why where everyone making such peculiar comments all of a sudden?

Shakiiya now directed a measuring look at Legolas as they stopped on the ledge, Shakiiya seeing him sigh satisfied as gazed against the sun, which colored the lands and the sky around it red. Also giving his blond locks some shades of pink among all that shimmer of gold. The warm light of the sinking sun turned his eyes abnormally purple, and she noticed to fancy that tint of color quite much. Legolas then turned to look at her, still smiling.

"Beautiful", he stated, staring at Shakiiya for a moment longer, until she smiled too nodding. Looking to the distance as well.

"It is."

* * *

><p>Shakiiya was sitting at the same spot she and Legolas had watched the sunset after their spar. If Shakiiya was honest, she had actually enjoyed the swordfight for a change. It hadn't felt the same even with Haldir back at Lórien, who was very much like Legolas when it came to fighting, as both were Elves, and so closest to match with Shakiiya's skills. She had had fun, and last evening reminded Shakiiya of the faraway years of her early training. Thinking those years made her smile. She had remarkably improved from those times though...<p>

Shakiiya bettered her position and crossed her legs, placing Legolas' belt on her knees as worked with it. It was nearly finished. As it came to his clothes, Shakiiya now directed a satisfied glance at them. Before she had moved to repair the belt she had broken, she had carefully sowed Legolas' tunic and coatee, and next folded them on the ledge. Only now waiting the belt to be ready, to be returned together.

Finally after an hour Shakiiya finished, lifting the belt higher to examine it. But of course she was satisfied with it as well. Leather was very familiar material to her after all, and repairing the cuts of this belt had been easy. It looked like new. Shakiiya smiled once more, now gazing at the buckle, soon tracing its surface and form with her fingers again. The metal was cool and perfectly forged into shape. Shakiiya then sighed, tying the folded clothes into a neat package with the belt. And after gathering the repairing supplies together, she then stood up. Heading back in.

* * *

><p>Legolas examined the clothes he was borrowing while his own were repaired by Shakiiya. They were very different from his own Elven robes, usual clothing which men in Rohan used, and he examined the fabric his brows in a thoughtful frown. Earning looks from the other men enjoying their breakfast. Aragorn and Gimli as well gave him questionable glances. Legolas now looked odd.<p>

"I feel strange wearing these clothes", he stated, again lifting his hand as gazed at the shirt. "It is very different from mine."

"Legolas, that is regular clothing of Rohan", Aragorn said, taking a sip of ale. "You look as normal as any average man."

"Yes", Legolas agreed, but still directed one more wrinkle of brows at the clothes. "I just feel peculiar wearing such clothing. It is not much me..."

"Legolas is only worried, if Shakiiya sees him in those clothes!" Gimli then cut in joking, letting out a low burb. Legolas looked indignant for a brief moment, but said nothing. Gimli waved toward the Elf. "After all our princeling does not look much like a prince in the clothes of Men, missing the Elven grace!"

Aragorn didn't answer either but only shook his head, leaning back, taking another sip from his pint. But then indeed Shakiiya walked in and Gimli let out a yell, causing her to stop.

"Shakiiya, just in time! Come, take a seat with us and have something to eat!" Gimli prompted, lifting his mug to her, but Shakiiya only smiled at him.

"Thank you, but no. You go ahead. I am not hungry, as I had something to eat early in the morning", she replied. Legolas stopped scrutinizing his clothes, and wrinkled his forehead questionable.

"Have you stayed up all night?" he inquired, Shakiiya looking mysterious.

"I had something to do", she revealed then, starting to walk again. "You go and eat. I shall go for a walk soon and be back later."

But before Shakiiya did leave, she stopped momentarily to examine Legolas in his loaned outfit. And he noticed her let out small amused breath, before she eventually vanished. Aragorn and Gimli saw their friend's face being filled with sudden bewilderment.

"Do I seem strange in these clothes?" Legolas did then question, his voice a bit tense as he stared after Shakiiya. Aragorn made amused grin, but did then sigh. He shook his head.

"No, Legolas, you are fine for now", he reassured, Legolas looking a bit doubting but he then sat down as well, starting to eat. Gimli gave the Elf a hinting smirk.

"Stayed up all night", he stated, then lifting his brows. "That lass. And I only wonder what she was doing so persistently..."

Legolas ignored Gimli, but Aragorn noticed the small hint of smile covering Legolas' lips. He shook his head once more. And after an hour Legolas stood up, saying brief goodbyes to his comrades, and then walked out of the dining hall toward the quarters he slept in.

He entered the room, but was surprised by the sight he saw on his bedside. He saw his own clothes rest on the makeshift bed, his now again intact belt holding them together in neat folds. Smile crept on his lips as he swiftly walked over to his bed, opening the belt.

Legolas examined it. It was completely intact indeed, not having any trace of the slice Shakiiya had made on it. He then placed the belt down, now lifting his clothes to examine them next. This time getting surprised, as he either saw no trace of those quite bad rips Shakiiya's sharp sword had made in his robes. But instead was looking as well intact, new looking repaired fabric. As if there had never been any damage to it.

Legolas let out a breath, smiling again in realization. Shakiiya was very skillful not only with weapons...

* * *

><p>Shakiiya walked along the road which led through the city of Edoras, gathering of course gazes as she passed the houses and the working men and women. Some of them even nodded to her in respect, those who remembered her from the battle of Helm's Deep. Shakiiya answered the nods with small smiles, but mostly let her eyes wander around. Sometimes gazing to the sky in her own world, faraway from there. It was yet another gorgeous day.<p>

She walked around for hours, sometimes stopping on small hills to gaze to the faraway distance. To scout over the lands spreading around the city. She sighed and placed her staff on the ground, breathing in deeply while did so. But not long after she was climbing back up the hill toward the Golden Hall, until then she saw a familiar child run down toward her. She recognized that hay colored hair and those bright eyes.

The little girl she had saved from the Warg about a week earlier now reached her, grabbing her thigh and hugged it tight. Directing a dazzling smile up to Shakiiya. She stiffened slightly and lifted her brow, first getting a bit uncomfortable, but then let out a defeated sigh as saw the child's sincere happiness. And so she smiled as well. Then glancing around, before crouched to pet the girl's locks.

"You ran away again?" she inquired, the girl laughing. But she did not speak a word.

Shakiiya frowned a little for her quietness but let it go, then standing up and started to walk forward, the girl following. Shakiiya threw her staff quickly higher from the ground, but then gasped as felt the girl's hands grasp around it. Shakiiya gave her a surprised look, but then smiled playfully, turning the staff as looked at the girl remarkably.

"You ready? Hold on tight!" she urged, lifting the staff on her shoulders, so that the small girl now hung from it. Starting to laugh hysterically as Shakiiya swung her back and forth while walked, sometimes making a spin. Shakiiya's smile widened tardily due the sound of the girl's laughter, many women as well smiling at them while saw them advance to the higher ground.

"Lady Shakiiya seems very gentle with children", one woman whispered, Shakiiya hearing it and she gasped, her gaze dropping.

"Isn't that the same girl she saved, and then cared for at Helm's Deep? I heard from her mother that after Lady Shakiiya came to Edoras, her daughter talked the first time for years!"

Shakiiya eyes glanced back toward the spoken woman, surprised by this last remark. But still, regardless of her awkwardness with children, she next felt that sting of longing in her like every time she thought the concept of motherhood. Something she most likely would never experience...

She then heard other remarks as well from the mouths of other women.

"How fair she is! Is she an Elf?" one commented.

"Look at her ears, Guríel", one mother said to her daughter. "She is a daughter of noble blood. And she saved our king."

"Is she like that beautiful blonde haired man, momma?" her daughter asked looking up. Shakiiya noticed the woman to smile, but she shook her head.

"No. She has same blood in her, but her heritage is something much older and greater I hear..."

Shakiiya mentally let out a laugh. What kind of talks there were about her already! Good grief, she wondered had it after all been very good idea to ever leave from her home village. Well... it had. Because only one reason... Shakiiya now smiled to herself partly unnoticeably as thought of it, but suddenly the girl hanging from her staff spoke. And her words made Shakiiya freeze on her spot.

"Do you love that man?" the girl inquired with faint voice, her eyes round. "That pretty man who has same kind of ears as you? Will he be your husband and you his wife?"

Shakiiya let out amused breath, maybe even a little nervous one only Eru knew why. And then she lifted the girl up to sit on her arm. "Where have you heard such things?" she asked, smiling gently. The girl returned the smile as sweetly.

"All the kids are certain you love him!" she answered without a hesitation. "And that he loves you!"

Shakiiya blinked her eyes in much greater confusion, than she would've expected such hearsays create in her, until wrinkled her brows. Legolas loved her? No... She then laughed a little, pinching the girl's nose.

"What makes you think such?" she queried. Truly curious unconsciously.

"Because he looks at you a lot!" the girl answered, shakiiya's smile cracking. "And you smile every time you look at him. And you both are beautiful! You should be together and have as pretty children!"

"Don't you talk quite mature for such a young age!" Shakiiya only stated then, and put the girl back down. But the girl now grabbed her hand a demanding look suddenly on her face, shocking Shakiiya somewhat.

"You fit together with that man!" she insisted, completely serious. "You have to be with him! You have to!"

Shakiiya paused her walk then again, examining the girl. But next she just sighed closing her eyes briefly, patting the child's head smiling. "Let us see... What is your name, small one?"

"Hóka", the girl responded, smiling now satisfied. Shakiiya answered the smile.

"That's right. Hóka. Now I remember."

* * *

><p>Legolas walked to the ledge next to Aragorn, who was smoking his pipe. He gave the Elf a look, and noted him to have changed back into his own clothes. He lifted his brows.<p>

"Shakiiya did a good job", Aragorn admired. "One can hardly see the rip."

Legolas nodded, now examining once more the repaired robes smiling satisfied. "She did. And now I feel much more comfortable."

Aragorn smiled too, letting out some smoke from his mouth. They now stood in silence for a while, until then they heard child's laughter and looked down. Seeing Shakiiya walk up the road through the town, swinging that same little girl the men had seen with Shakiiya earlier with her staff, which rested on her shoulders. The girl hanging from it with her hands. Legolas examined them for a moment, until noticed himself start to smile wider, when the girl's laugh filled the air. Shakiiya suddenly making a spin, lifting the girl even higher on straight arms. Aragorn looked thoughtful.

"It is rather a waste", he then stated, nodding toward Shakiiya. "Even being born to a village where men are not allowed, she seems so natural with children. She would make a great mother no doubt, if only she would become one..."

Aragorn then patted Legolas on his shoulder and left down the stairs. Legolas sent a look after him, until his thoughtful gaze returned to Shakiiya. Following as the little girl now let go of her staff, Shakiiya smiling at her and smoothing her head, before a woman stepped forth from the side. Taking the small girl into her arms. Shakiiya nodded to her, leaving the child now with her real mother.

Legolas couldn't stop himself feeling a brief sting of pity. Aragorn was right. Deep down she was so gentle and caring, but still she would not most probably be able to care and love a child of her own. And remembering the words Haldir had once told him, Legolas was quite certain that possibility was viable. In fact knowing Shakiiya and her principles, it was very probable...

Wrinkling his brows he then looked down at his belt, then sighing and started to strap it back on his eyes closed. Shakiiya arrived to the stairs, seeing him now put on the repaired belt over his clothes and she smiled. But said nothing as continued walking up, that regretful expression vanishing from her face, as Legolas noticed her. He looked thankful.

"Thank you", he did say, when she stopped next to him. "You are good with your hands. I hardly see any difference from before."

"I am only pleased for you find them as good as before", Shakiiya answered, smiling. "As it seems only thing I do is destroy your possessions, the least I can do is to fix them into perfection."

They then exchanged a short stare, nevertheless Shakiiya soon looking down, though she was still smiling. And she now walked past Legolas, entering the hall.

Legolas had unreadable expression on his face, as he gazed after her for a moment. Finally letting out a deep sigh. No, it would never happen. And as she had started to smile to him more these days, in this impossible situation they were in, those smiles were only quite torturing to Legolas.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:**

**Worry not! In this chap we get back into action.**

**There might be some fluff in here too but hey... You have asked for it ;)**

**Reviews please!**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>"He'll never know where it is this time!" Gimli exclaimed confident, rubbing his palms together, as Shakiiya now walked back to him with Khôr. Merry was eyeing at the four jars placed on the table in curiosity, wanting to see the result of the Dwarf's small gamble. Legolas was leaning against a pillar, following the scene with great amusement.<p>

Shakiiya stopped next to the table, looking at the Dwarf. "Is this really necessary?" she questioned, smoothing Khôr's feathers. "Haven't we done this enough many times for you to be satisfied?"

"No! This time I am certain he'll not be able to find it!" Gimli answered. Shakiiya sighed, placing the falcon on the table's edge, he twisting his head as examined the possible right jars.

"Gimli just cannot accept him to be so bright", Legolas commented while smiling. "After all Khôr has shown many signs of abnormality when it comes to animals..."

Shakiiya lifted her brows at Legolas but smiled, then turning to look at Gimli, who carefully followed the bird's movements. Khôr walking back and forth a couple of times. Until then finally he let out a shriek, as stopped to the one of the farthest left.

Shakiiya opened the lid and Khôr immediately jumped up, sticking his head inside the jar to pull out the piece of raw rabbit meat. Others now broke into amused smiles, but Gimli looked disappointed.

"How is this possible!?" he questioned in confusion. "He saw nothing, as he didn't hear anything either! How could he have known where I placed the meat?"

Khôr stopped eating, and he looked at Gimli as if somewhat insulted. Legolas smirked due the Dwarf's expression while meeting the bird's gaze. Gimli cleared his throat.

"No, I will not admit my defeat to a bird. He is very bright, I give him that Shakiiya, but I won't admit him to be wiser than any of us..."

Khôr now let out a shriek, fluttering his wings and Gimli gasped slightly, Shakiiya laughing.

"Please Gimli, you are hurting his feelings", she said, then taking the falcon back on her arm. Gimli looked sceptical.

"Feelings? What a very Elf like thought to talk of the hawk as a Human like being! But nevertheless he is just a bird!" Gimli stated.

"But very remarkable bird", Merry now cut in, as Shakiiya and Legolas were smiling amused to themselves. Merry looked into Khôr's eyes. "I have never seen such a smart bird in my life! He is more like a Human than an animal."

Shakiiya gave the bird quite hinting gaze as Khôr fluttered his wings again, now smugly. She smiled at him, shaking her head the second time. But then placing him first on her shoulder, she then suddenly tightened a leather cloth around Merry's wrist she usually wore on her own arm, next giving Khôr to him. Khôr obediently sat on the cloth, not damaging the Hobbit's skin with his claws.

"You want to take him, and go for a walk?" Shakiiya asked. "It's been a while since he was flying under the blue sky last... He will fly back to you once he is satisfied."

Merry looked excited and grinned, about to leave outside. Until then suddenly the doors of the hall were thrown in, and Aragorn's voice shouted quite urgently as he now ran inside, through the door-opening.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" he exclaimed, making everyone in the hall gasp for surprise as he now entered, huffing and stopped at the end of the room. His companions and Théoden with his generals staring at him in surprise.

"Gondor calls for aid!" he finished, breathless, looking straight at king Théoden. Shakiiya frowned in wonder, and exchanged a look with Legolas.

There was a moment of silence as everyone waited the king's decision, Éowyn now hurrying to the scene, stopping next to her brother. But then there was determination in Théoden's first hesitating eyes.

"And Rohan will answer!" he declared, many men now letting out a sigh. Shakiiya smiled. "Muster the _rohirrim_", Théoden commanded, Éomer bowing to him with a nod, until then departed after exchanging a brief look with Éowyn.

"So, I guess the walk has now been postponed?" Merry questioned, Shakiiya looking down at him. His suddenly worried expression made her smile sideways due amusement. But she nodded.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>The emergency bell now rang in the town, as the whole city prepared to send an army to Minas Tirith. The courtyard was quickly full of soldiers, the four companions as well going to gather their belongings, and put on their necessary fighting gear.<p>

Shakiiya was sitting on the ledge of the main stairs, tightening her jacket's straps, as Théoden walked out of the hall with Éomer.

"Assemble the army at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days", Théoden said to his nephew, Shakiiya now giving them a glance and saw the king now meet Éomer's eyes. Putting a hand on his shoulder. "On the third, we ride for Gondor... and war."

Éomer nodded again turning, giving Shakiiya also a quick nod until hurried down. Jumping on his horse, and gave the command to prepare for departure. Immediately _rohirrim_ followed his orders and went to their steeds, starting to make their way toward the gates in a hurry, as Théoden then waved at Shakiiya.

"Walk with me", he requested, Shakiiya then nodding as well, and followed him as he walked to the right side of the ledge.

"Gamling", Théoden called. "Make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow", he commanded, Gamling bending his head.

"I will", he said and also left with a bow, Théoden now turning to look to the distance, but then at his assembling men on the courtyard. Shakiiya stepped next to him.

"My queen Shakiiya", Théoden then called out to her and turned, looking at Shakiiya seriously into eyes. "It has now happened as we have feared. We ride to war and death to protect what is still left to protect in this darkness..." he continued, Shakiiya nodding in consent. Théoden then became even more serious.

"Every able man to grasp a sword is vital", he stated. "So I would like to ask you this... How strong is your tribe?"

"You talk of the amount of the spears heads?" Shakiiya inquired, Théoden nodding. Shakiiya looked a little tense.

"70 strong and good women, trained to hold a sword, and born with the skill to fight. Every one worth five to ten men in battle", she answered after a brief pause.

"I then hope that it is not too unconsidered for me to ask your assistance", he remarked, now his eyes softening a bit for plead. "We need every man we can have. And in this case, even one woman or two like you more would better our position remarkably. You once vowed the strength of your people for my disposal if ever needed. Now that time has come."

They exchanged a moment of remarkable stare, Shakiiya recalling Gandalf's earlier words to her, before he had left to Minas Tirith with Pippin. She hesitated, only slightly, but then smiled a little.

"Let us see what I can do", she replied, Théoden looking already now satisfied enough without hearing any words of promise. Just like Gandalf had.

The king now smiled and left her side with a bow, leaving Shakiiya stand alone in her thoughts. Her face sank. Would she be ready to do it? Declare open war against the evil of Middle-Earth with her blood-sisters? She sighed when she now thought about this first hard decision as the queen of her tribe, suddenly realizing more than ever her position. But Shakiiya's thoughts were cut as she heard Merry's voice behind her.

She turned around and saw him stand before Théoden, offering his sword to him.

"Excuse me", he started, looking up to the king very serious, but frankly. "I have a sword. Please accept it", he offered.

Théoden was surprised at first as examined the small Hobbit, but then Shakiiya watched Merry kneel before him.

"I offer you my service, Théoden king."

Théoden then only smiled, grabbing Merry's sword hand friendly, and lifted him back on his feet. "And gladly I accept it", he consented, meeting Merry's eyes. Shakiiya smiled as did Merry delighted, Théoden then continuing.

"You shall be Meriadoc, esquire of Rohan", he added.

Shakiiya let out a low laugh as saw Merry's excited expression, him actually juggling a little for joy before hurried away. Giving Shakiiya a grin as passed her. She sent amused look after him.

"Horsemen!" Gimli scoffed down at the courtyard, sitting behind Legolas on Arod. Legolas had rather serious look on his face, as followed the _rohirrim_ ride toward the gates of the city. "I wish I could muster an army of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy!"

Gimli was nodding to himself and giving the Elf remarkable looks. But Legolas looked grim, directing a glance toward his Dwarf companion.

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war", he answered. "I fear war already marches on their own lands..."

Legolas then silenced as he saw Shakiiya walk through the crowd, going straight to Hasufel, and tied her bag to the saddle. She had put on the clothes she had used during the start of their journey after leaving her village. That hood of some kind resting on her chest, and her hair was again hold back by the leather string at the back of her head. Those thin braids falling among the bound hair made his eyes now drop down to gaze at his wrist briefly, where still that blood red knotted hair circled it. He let out a wistful sigh. But what made Legolas then suspicious when he lifted his eyes back to Shakiiya again, was that thoughtful, gloomy look taken over her features. Which now told him she was pondering something important. Something hard and challenging...

He straightened his posture, examining Shakiiya, as she now hoisted herself on the horse. Not any signs telling to outer eyes that she might've learnt to ride only a week ago or so. But was she alright?

Suddenly Éomer's voice shouted over the commotion. "Now is the hour, riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken. Now fulfill them all, to Lord and Land!"

The assembled group of soldiers now finally got onto move, starting to ride out of the city. Shakiiya encouraged Hasufel into motion, her managing to ride out with the first group, this way getting away from Legolas who had directed Arod to go to Hasufel. But Shakiiya was gone, Legolas seeing her canter quite far ahead from him and Gimli. He did not see Aragorn.

Shakiiya rode forward with light gallop. But then her eyes hit on Merry who was sitting on a white pony, desperately trying to make it move with the other horses. Shakiiya smiled amused and hurried to the Hobbit's side after curbing her steed, exchanging a look with him. Merry seemed embarrassed.

"Need some help?" Shakiiya inquired, her smile widening due Merry's expression. but he nodded.

"Very much, thank you", he bidded, Shakiiya nodding.

She now made Hasufel take a couple of steps forward, then stopping the animal, and Shakiiya cracked her tongue a couple of times gently. Extending her palm behind her toward the pony, starting to lure it after Hasufel.

She motioned with her fingers invitingly, still cracking her tongue while did so, the pony then starting to move first slowly until then changed into a light gallop. Merry smiled thankfully, but couldn't say anything, as after a sideways smile Shakiiya continued her ride. Eventually reaching the gates where the riders now fastened the animals into a swift paced canter. They were in a hurry.

* * *

><p>It took three day's quick ride to reach Dunharrow, where the summoning was held, and where Éomer and Gamling with the other generals were ordered to bring all the men found to join into king Théoden's army.<p>

Finally late in the evening of the second day they had stopped, Shakiiya dismounting from Hasufel somewhat relieved. All the time during the ride she had been pondering about the war, and her tribe's complicity to it. She thought about her obligations, and what her new position as the queen of Athélèrn brought to her. What it obliged her to do, and how it bound her decisions and desires. All in all her thoughts were so heavy that they exhausted her, even she did not do much more than sat on the saddle. That is why she was only thankful for the need of rest of the Men, when they finally stopped or the night.

Shakiiya brought Hasufel with the other horses, tying him, and then left the main camp. She wandered around a bit as long as found herself a place under a couple of trees, which left a wide space open so that she could see the early stars forming to the sky. And eventually about two hours later, after every last of the men had arrived, there was a small dinner made and served to gain some strength to the next day's as hard ride as this day's.

Legolas and Gimli where sitting by campfire with Aragorn and other men, but there was no sign of Shakiiya anywhere. She had again disappeared somewhere without her companions noticing.

"Legolas, you worry too much", Argorn remarked then, waking the Elf from his thoughts. "You have been glancing around endlessly ever since we stopped. Shakiiya is alright. She just wants some time alone."

"I know", Legolas answered, looking down momentarily. "But I cannot help but just worry. She hasn't seemed to be herself, and that expression full of gloom I keep seeing on her face is the fact that concerns me."

Aragorn then thought a moment, glancing down at his plate, until extended his arms to take another one. Quickly putting something eatable on it before handed it forward to Legolas.

"Go and find her, if you are so worried", he urged, a hint of smile on his lips, as now nodded toward the plate. "And take this to her. She probably hasn't gotten anything to eat."

"I shall", Legolas agreed, now putting his own plate down and stood up. Walking away from the light of the fire into the shadows. Gimli swallowed a piece of meat before then looked at Aragorn.

"How long will those two still act like nothing has changed between them?" he questioned, meeting the ranger's gaze. He tilted his head, lifting his brows.

"I do not know. But Legolas has told me he has no intention of letting Shakiiya know of his feelings."

"What? Well, quite typical to our Elf. To keep it all to himself..."

"You are quite right, Gimli. Though there is a very well reasoned cause why Legolas has chosen to do so. And I understand him."

Gimli let his eyes fall and he let out a deep sigh, of course now having a realization due Aragorn's words. As well then understanding Legolas' train of thought. But elsewhere Legolas now walked in middle of the small quickly made tents, glancing around in search of Shakiiya.

He passed the horses, seeing Hasufel bound to the pole, and smiling slightly he went to the stallion. Him letting out a neigh as did many other horses. Legolas smoothed Hasufel's neck.

"Where is your mistress?" he questioned, looking into the horses' eyes, of course not gaining an answer. But then suddenly Khôr flew down from the tree, appearing right in front of Legolas' eyes as if summoned. Landing on the pole the horses were bound to. The Elf smiled again.

"Have you come to show me where Shakiiya is?" he asked from the bird, Khôr then twisting his neck as if nodding and then flew away. Gliding in the air low, Legolas following him until arrived to a start of a field. And as Khôr landed now on the grossy hill, Legolas indeed saw Shakiiya sit beside a tree. Leaning her back against the lumpy bark her eyes closed. He smiled yet again.

"Thank you", Legolas said to Khôr as passed him, the bird only flapping his wings.

Legolas approached his companion, but then stopped as he saw the half eaten plate laying by Shakiiya's side. So she had had something to eat after all...

Shakiiya did not move as he walked toward her. But then as Legolas' usually so light Elven steps made a small twig break, her eyes snapped open. Shakiiya directing a bit confused look at Legolas, until realized who the comer was, now smiling. Legolas returned the smile, lifting the plate he was holding.

"I brought you something to eat", he said, now sitting down as well and put the plate between them, looking amused. "But someone has beaten me to the chase it seems."

"Yes well... After we stopped, there certainly was a group of excited young men who insisted this upon me..." Shakiiya said bored, shaking her head in the end. Legolas' gaze faltered, until she then sighed. "It is just I wasn't hungry back then. I have hardly touched the food given me, and now you have gone through the trouble to bring some to me as well... Again."

Legolas met Shakiiya's eyes, but she then looked down at the plate he had brought.

"Although, now I could have something small just to maintain my energy levels..." she mused, ripped off a small piece of meat and ate it. Legolas now examined her, his smile faltering again bit by bit.

"Is something bothering your mind?" he then inquired, not being able to stop himself from asking, and Shakiiya's movements seized momentarily. Legolas continued. "I will be honest. I worry. You have looked so depressed and grim for a time now, that it made me wonder... Is there something wrong?"

"No. No, nothing is wrong", Shakiiya answered glancing at Legolas, but then her eyes moved up. "I am just tired. I am delighted for you concern, but it is with no meaning. I am alright. But since we left Edoras, I have just been weighed by such big questions that I might have seemed such. Forgive me."

"No", Legolas replied, smiling a bit. "I do not need an apology as long as you are alright, Shakiiya."

Shakiiya gave him a wide smile. But then she sighed. "You are so good to me. Always have been. I believe to even think that you understand me very well, Legolas..." she remarked, but in fact she mostly just happened to say her thoughts out loud. Not sure were they meant to stay unspoken. Legolas was surprised, as Shakiiya now looked to the sky again.

"The reason to my behavior has been simply that I have thought a lot. About myself, and my position as a queen of my blood-sisters", she revealed then. Shakiiya's eyes closed.

"I am afraid, Legolas", she confessed, surprising the Elf again momentarily, until she turned to face him. "I fear not the war, but the fact that now as a queen I have to make the decision whether to allow my tribe to fight alongside the other peoples, or keep them hidden and protect them. I am now responsible for them all, for every woman and girl. And it... makes me feel dread..."

Shakiiya then kept a break. "I never actually believed there could come a day, when I would have to take my mother's place on the throne", she said. "I am not like my mother. I cannot be. And because of that I am afraid. I am afraid that no matter what decision I make for the good of my people, it would be wrong, and I would not be able to protect them. I have the power to order them to war or peace, but what if I fail nevertheless? What if I cannot be as good queen as my mother was, and choose right?"

Legolas now saw true confusion and helplessness on Shakiiya's face, and he felt compassion. Automatically his hand now landed on Shakiiya's, her gasping and turning to look at him. Legolas looked serious, but he smiled.

"I understand very well what you go through", he said. "I have often thought the same. About whether I will take my father's place as the king some day, and what would I do if that day comes... But I have no doubt that you, Shakiiya, can be everything your mother was. Because what I have seen tells me that you can be a good and wise leader... And a caring mother as well..."

Shakiiya's brows rose for slight surprise due the Elf's last unexpected remark. But then her expression somehow softened as she now examined Legolas, who was looking straight into her eyes. She felt his consolation and was moved, her then sighing, a smile making its way on her lips. Legolas then involuntarily gasped as she suddenly placed her hands on his neck, while looked at him. Legolas examined her eyes. They were sincere.

"_Hannon le_, Legolas. _Húrren_..." Shakiiya said, smiling again. "When you say it to be possible, I believe it. I fear no more..."

Legolas said nothing, but only stared at her somewhat speechless. But then Shakiiya realized the impropriety of her behavior, and tilted her head looking apologetic.

"Forgive me. This is another custom among my tribe, so it might've inconvenienced you..." she explained, now pulling her hands away. But was surprised as Legolas suddenly seized them, their hands dropping down slowly, Legolas smoothing her knuckles slowly while hold her gaze locked in his. He smiled as always.

"No", he said again. "I do not mind."

Shakiiya stared at him once again puzzled. Of what she was doing and feeling, not being able to grasp her true self at all, as looked into those blue irises of the Elf. But before she knew it she smiled back. She examined the Elven prince for a moment more, until then lowered her gaze, turning around to lean against the tree again. She sighed again, longer.

"You made me feel so relieved", she said. "I should be thanking you. Talking to you always helps me to understand myself better. So thank you."

Legolas smiled to himself as thought a moment. "You as well", he started. "Also you often relieve me. As so many things seem so dark and threatening, you do not. No, Shakiiya you... make everything seem so much brighter even at the most hopeless moments..."

Legolas now turned to look at Shakiiya, but got surprised as now noticed her lean against the trunk her eyes indeed closed again. But her steady breathing told him she was asleep. He let out amused breath, then looking at her hands still in his, and then her sleeping face.

How long would he be able to hide it? Was it really so obvious he had heard others to note it to be? That he was in fact, in love with Shakiiya, or so he reckoned. He sighed. Well at least she had not noticed the change in his feelings...

Legolas fought against an urge to lean forward, and claim those lovely lips as his own at least in secret, as they could never be his in reality he lived in. But indeed he stopped himself, and only smiled sighing. Now getting on his feet and gently lifted Shakiiya up from the ground, carrying her toward the camp. He noticed that the other men were already sleeping soundly in their tents or under the sky. The fires had been put out, while the stars had come out.

Legolas placed Shakiiya first on the soft grass, making a quick bedside for her to sleep in, and eventually placed Shakiiya on it. She hadn't woken up, so deep in sleep she was. Lastly Legolas took her cloak out from her bag, placing it over her upper body, and then after giving her one last smile left her to sleep. Still sweeping his fingers softly over her temple. And there Shakiiya then was woken up by who else than him early in the next morning.

"It is time", Legolas said. Shakiiya sighed, not even bothering to make a bitter remark of the way she had ended up back to the camp, and only stretched under the warm cloak.

"Of course it is..."

* * *

><p>Shakiiya gazed over the camp of Dunharrow. The fields around them were filled with many tents and brigades, managed to have been gathered together in such a short time. There were many, but still too few Shakiiya feared, when they were going against the armies of Mordor.<p>

She rode at the front of the arriving group of Théoden, next to her companions. They were now seen.

"Make way to the king!" one soldier exclaimed, recognizing Théoden. "Make way, the king is here!"

Thédoen lifted his hand for greetings, as was welcomed delighted by his men. Shakiiya then noticed Théoden look to the right at one of his generals.

"Grimbold, how many?" he inquired.

"I bring 500 men from Westfold my Lord", Grimbold answered. Shakiiya frowned.

"We have 300 more from Fenmarch, Théoden king", one soldier added. Théoden looked thoughtful as directed a look toward the last spoken man.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" he asked as rode past the men.

"None have come my Lord", was the worrisome reply. Shakiiya frowned even deeper.

**It is too little**, she thought to herself. **The numbers are too small.**

They rode through the biggest camp area, then riding all the way to the cliff spreading in front of their eyes, where king Théoden would make his encampment and observe his armies from the heights. Shakiiya guided Hasufel to the edge of the cliff looking down, eyeing now the gathered men from above herself. Soon Théoden and Aragorn joined her one by one, the king looking rather grim.

"Six thousand spears", Théoden stated. "Less than half of what I had hoped for."

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor", Aragorn remarked in turn, Shakiiya glancing at him. Unfortunately she thought the same. Théoden now directed a reassuring look at Aragorn.

"More will come", he indeed reassured, turning away.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat", Aragorn responded serious. "We have until dawn. Then we must ride."

Shakiiya watched Théoden nod, a hint of a smile still twitching his lips though the grim mood. Shakiiya then turned Hasufel around and rode forward, closer to the mountain right next to their higher encampment. But then suddenly Hasufel neighed in fear, rearing up a little. Shakiiya grabbed the reins in confusion and soothed the horse, now other neighs filling the air too, as other horses as well started to act oddly. Théoden and Aragorn turned around in wonder.

"Good, good boy", Shakiiya hushed gently and tapped Hasufel, then dismounting him and smoothed his head. Hasufel cringed. "It is alright, good boy. Calm..."

Legolas and Gimli now walked to her from a tent, also gazing at the horses questionably. Shakiiya looked at them.

"I do not know what has gotten over him", she confessed and looked at the horse again. "He has become very jumpy after we rode up here."

She exchanged a look with Legolas, who seemed thoughtful. But he then stepped forth and looked into Hasufel's fear filled eyes, until then covered them with his palm and started to sing quietly. Talking to him in soft Elvish, eventually calming the horse. Shakiiya examined the Elf in interest until then just broke into a smile. Legolas stopped humming, and next gazed around again measuring as Éomer arrived, starting to saddle his horse after nodding to the three.

"The horses are restless... and the men are quiet", Legolas mused in thoughts, but then directed a questionable look at Éomer. Éomer turned to him.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain", he answered. Éomer then gazed to his right, all the way to a small cleft leading inside the mountains. Shakiiya wrinkled her brows, taking a thoughtful step toward it. But Hasufel's reluctant twitch made her stop, her calming him again. Gimli now nodded toward the path.

"That road there... where does that lead?" he queried, looking up at Éomer in turn. Legolas had that same thoughtful look on his face again.

"It is the road to the Dimhold. The door under the mountain", he specified for Éomer. Shakiiya directed a questionable look at Legolas, as Éomer turned toward them.

"Dimhold?" Shakiiya questioned, Legolas now giving her a somewhat careful look.

"The door to the oblivion. To the Land of None living", Legolas answered. Shakiiya made a slow nod, then turning her eyes to examine the mountains, and that said ominous pathway. Éomer now continued.

"None who venture there ever return", he clarified, Shakiiya feeling shivers go along her back, as she now also sensed the threat of that place in the air due the man's words. Éomer directed one more look toward the cliffs.

"That mountain is evil."


	39. Chapter 39

_Phrases written with italics;_ Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Shakiiya was smiling, as she followed how Éowyn helped Merry put on his new armor and equipment of a esquire he had been made by king Thédoen. Merry looked very satisfied and important as Éowyn clothed him, him gazing at his changed appearance sometimes in awe, and sometimes with pride. Éowyn now made satisfied smile herself as stood up, gazing at Merry.<p>

"There. A true esquire of Rohan", she stated, exchanging quick look with Shakiiya. Shakiiya nodded as crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the side of the tent they were in.

"You look very good Merry", she praised, Merry now grinning. He suddenly pulled out his sword.

"I'm ready!" he declared, making both Éowyn and Shakiiya gasp for surprise until Éowyn just laughed, putting her hands sheltering between herself and the Hobbit after being nearly cut by him. Shakiiya only sighed, shaking her head. Merry looked a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry", he said, but then gazed at his blade rather disappointed. "It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp..."

"Well that's not good", Éowyn remarked as Merry made a half smile, her then grasping the tip of Merry's sword. "You won't kill many Orcs with a blunt blade. Come on."

Shakiiya now followed Merry with her gaze as Éowyn turned him, starting to direct him outside. But then Merry stopped, looking at Shakiiya questionably.

"How do I look?" he asked, Shakiiya now frowning slightly, until he added; "Truly."

Shakiiya laughed a little, faking a hard pondering face until tilted her head, releasing her arms from their fold. "Very dangerous", she then answered squinting, making another amused sideways smile as saw Merry smirk. Éowyn smiled too, until then the two of them went outside. Shakiiya straightened from the wall of the tent.

"To the smithy, go!" she heard Éowyn urge, Shakiiya then seeing Merry's small figure run away after a couple of practice swings he had performed. She couldn't stop another smile rise on her lips, but she then froze momentarily, as heard Éowyn's voice again while came out of the tent herself.

"You should not doubt him", she said to Éomer, who was sitting by the fire.

"I do not doubt his heart", Éomer answered. "Only the reach of his arm."

Shakiiya frowned again as she noticed Gamling laugh a little beside Éomer, who looked rather indifferent himself. Éowyn instead was now a bit irritated due his brother's doubt.

"Why should Merry be left behind?" she questioned, a remarkable hint hidden in her voice as she spoke. "He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?"

Shakiiya directed a measuring look at Éowyn's profile. Those words had come from heart, being much thought and pondered. She now walked past the fire, Éomer directing a glance at her, until then spoke again.

"You know as little of war as that Hobbit", he replied to his sister behind Shakiiya's back. "When the fear takes him, and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold... do you think he would stand and fight? He would flee. And he would be right to do so... War is the province of men, Éowyn."

"And who has made such decision?" Shakiiya's voice then asked as she stopped, Éomer and Éowyn turning to her surprised. Shakiiya looked at the man serious. "Who has made it a self-evidence, that women should stay in safety and men go to death? Perhaps the horrors of the battles are too much for many men to handle, because their souls are not strong enough to bear it. But us women are not as weak-hearted as you may think, and I dare to say women to be able to handle many things you in your honor cannot. Same could possibly be said about Hobbits, my Lord."

Shakiiya stared at Éomer a moment more, her eyes next speaking for themselves. Éowyn blinked in surprise, also staring at the warrior queen in wonder, until Shakiiya again turned. Now finally walking away. Éomer sat back beside the fire, actually having quite thoughtful look on his face due her words.

Shakiiya walked randomly around the camp, gazing at her surroundings and the sky. It was not bright, and there were no stars that night. But then she heard Khôr's shriek cut the air, and soon he indeed flew down to her. Shakiiya immediately lifted her arm, him landing on it. He was carrying a pouch.

Shakiiya's eyes widened slightly and quickly she strapped the small bag off Khôr's leg, then taking the small folded parchment out of it and read. Smile formed on her lips, as she read those few lines she had expected to receive for a couple of days now. So it was set. There was no going back now...

Shakiiya sighed, putting the note back into the pouch and then smiled at Khôr. Throwing him into the air. She followed the flash of his wings' silver still visible even in darkness, until then noticed her legs to have brought her right beside the cleft in the mountain. The feared path...

Shakiiya now directed a careful gaze to the path, turning to it. She looked thoughtful. What was it that these men feared? What laid there at the end of that road? Oblivion? The Land of None? The Land of the Dead, as Legolas had said it? Even thought there was clearly some bad air around that place all men seemed to avoid, now Shakiiya could not stop herself from feeling curious.

She took a step, and another after a long moment of staring into the twilight of the path. Now she walked. Passing the two dead, curled trees with no leaves on their branches. As if the malign breath respiring from the depths of the mountain would have poisoned them. Shakiiya was now close to the entrance, about to step inside. But suddenly she felt a firm hands grasp her arms.

"Do not go there", Legolas' voice said tensely, and Shakiiya turned to him confused. Immediately feeling a waft of air on her neck and she had shivers. Legolas moved his eyes from her to the path, squinting a bit.

"I feel it. The air is full of quiescent malice. I don't want you to go there..." Legolas continued even more serious, then meeting Shakiiya's eyes again.

Shakiiya blinked until then just nodded, letting Legolas lead her away from the road of Dimhold. But then she felt someone's eyes on her back and she whipped around, seeing a quick flicker of a lucid form in the cleft, but it vanished. She froze.

"Shakiiya?" Legolas called, taking a hold of her shoulder again, as Shakiiya only squinted in turn. What was that?

"It is nothing", she then said after all. "It is nothing, really..."

Shakiiya turned, giving Legolas a brief smile. But as she now took a couple of steps forward to leave, she was stopped again by the sight of a cloaked figure standing before her. She examined the person questionable, feeling now his hidden gaze on her as well, measuring. She did not see the face of the figure standing still a little away. But now his head moved slightly, him gazing now at Shakiiya's bracelet. The ruby eyes of the snake looking back at them.

"There is only one ever lived man, who had color of the hair same as yours", the figure said then mysteriously, Shakiiya's face filling up with surprise. "I see now that my other reason to have traveled here far away from my home was not wasted either."

The presumed man in cloak now could see clearly the Elven like ears under this woman's hair, as the breeze moved her deep red locks out of the way. Giving him a confirmation it was her he had seen in his vision. Shakiiya noticed Legolas direct as well surprised look at the man before them, but different kind. Shakiiya frowned.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Elrond of Rivendell. Of Imladris, as your people might also know it. We have met long ago during battle", the man answered, now revealing his face, lowering the hood. Legolas made a Elven greet.

"My Lord Elrond", he mused in respect, Shakiiya glancing between them a bit confused.

"That Lord Elrond?" she questioned, now turning completely toward the man, who had turned out to be an Elf of Rivendell. "The one who has both human and Elven blood running in his veins, and considered one of the wisest in Middle-Earth?"

But then there was a realization in her eyes, as she examined this man more carefully. "It was you..." Shakiiya said, Legolas giving her a bit odd look seeing her expression. Shakiiya squinted in disbelief mixing surprise. "You carried my father away from the walls of Orodruin after he died."

Elrond nodded, smiling satisfied. "I see your knowledge of the world around you does not disappoint my expectations of you", Elrond replied, then smiling again. "Or my memory of you for that matter. I also remember you. I have kept your existence as a secret due your father's wish, but there has been rumors spreading among our kin. That a daughter of one of our greatest Elven kings ever lived has appeared out of oblivion, bearing the legendary Aeglos in her hand."

Shakiiya noticed the hidden hint in his tone, knowing instantly that Elrond wanted her to prove his words true. She then sighed, walked past Elrond to Hasufel, pulling out her staff and was quickly back. Extending the weapon to the Elf man. He examined it, then looking satisfied.

"Yes, the rumors are correct", Elrond stated, now meeting Shakiiya's gaze. "The daughter of Gil-galad lives. It cannot be denied, as your hair is a visible proof of the blood you both share, which also others can see if they have enough knowledge of the lores. An unknown daughter to have returned from the dark in middle of the times of disarray and great shadow gives hope to certain people..."

Elrond now handed the staff back and bowed, Shakiiya making slightly uncomfortable face but smiled politely, nodding.

"I have come to greet you, your majesty, because that is what you are though you now have no throne to sit upon", Elrond continued. Shakiiya shook her head.

"I need no crown", she responded. "Besides the one I have already been bestowed. I have my own tribe to rule, and need no other people to follow after me."

"Yes", Elrond concurred, now glancing at her bracelet again. "The tribe which worships the White Snake."

"You know of my people?!" Shakiiya asked now somewhat shocked, until looked only thoughtful. "How?"

Elrond smiled. "There is a record at Imladris, which speaks of your people", he explained. "Nothing specific I am afraid, as the knowledge of your tribe is well kept from outsiders. For understandable reasons I believe. But it was due your father, that I know even that little of your tribe, Shakiiya."

Shakiiya nodded in agreement. But Elrond then turned more serious, though still smiled.

"I have come to ask, do you wish to continue in your father's footsteps?" he now questioned, also Shakiiya turning very serious. "Do you wish to claim the status which belongs to you? Will I proclaim you the heir of the Great Noldorin king among our kin? That is the reason I have come to see you. You are daughter of Gil-galad after all. Will you be appointed as the princess of Noldorin, and travel to Aman with your people, when the right time comes for them to leave these Lands?"

Legolas now lifted his brows as listened to Elrond. Had he came here just because of Shakiiya? Offering her father's prestige and throne to her? Legolas now examined Shakiiya, realizing probably for the first time how significant she truly was, though no one knew about her among the Elves. But Elrond was right. Though distant, Shakiiya's background was so remarkable, that undoubtedly Noldorin Elves would rejoice to have the daughter of their once loved king to rule them. But Elrond's last question made him wrinkle his brows slightly, creating a sting in his chest. Would Shakiiya go? To Valinor?

Shakiiya was silent for a long time, pondering Elrond's words, until then she let out a breath smiling. She met Elrond's eyes.

"Thank you, my Lord Elrond, for your consideration. I am indeed the daughter of my father. I won't deny it. And more than anything I'd wish to see the shores of the Blessed..."

Legolas gave her a bit blue gaze as she kept a break. Shakiiya continued. "But I am not in a position to claim anything to myself. I am daughter of Ereinion, but still simply a daughter of Miyériel, the late queen of Athélèrn."

Legolas felt small relief lighten his already worry weighed chest, as understood Shakiiya's words. Her response. Also Elrond understood, now nodding.

"I see", he said. "But nevertheless, even if you do not claim your position as the princess of Noldorin, you no doubt shall be treated as one if you ever would come among your closest kin. And the borders of Aman will not be banned from you either."

Now Shakiiya nodded, making also Elven greet. "So has Lady Galadriel told me. Thank you, my Lord."

Elrond now examined Shakiiya for a moment more, until then suddenly put his hand inside his robes. And he pulled out something which glimmered in the twilight. Legolas' eyes widened, as Shakiiya now only looked at the ring resting on Elrond's palm first confused, then moved due recognition.

"Your father gave this to me before he died", Elrond said then. "_Vilya_, the Ring of Air. Mightiest of the three Rings made for the Elves, and given to your father when the Ring of Power was forged. I have kept it under my care, but now I see it is time to hand it to someone who shall take care of it with same wisdom as its previous owner. There are no other heirs to inherit it besides you, so it is now yours. Take it, Shakiiya, as your father would have wanted."

Shakiiya let out a breath, her brows stuck in a frown. She remembered that ring. She had often gazed at it admirably whenever her father had come to see her, or taken her with him to his kin. Shakiiya now sighed again, taking the ring, seeing that same blue sapphire embedded into a golden band. And after a moment of examining it she then looked at Elrond smiling.

"This is even more valuable gift to me than any kingdom", she said, then changing into Elvish. _"Thank you so much. May the Great Chârem and Valar smile upon you."_

_"You as well"_, Elrond answered, bowing again. Legolas who had been silent this whole time now stepped forth.

_"Have you only come to see Shakiiya?"_ he asked, speaking as well in Elvish this time, Elrond now looking at him.

_"Indeed I have not, son of Thranduil, Legolas"_, Elrond replied, Shakiiya now directing a questionable look at him. "_As I have returned something which rightfully belongs to Lady Shakiiya, I have also brought something to the Heir of Elendil to use again gloriously in battle as once before."_

_"To Aragorn?"_ Shakiiya stated wondering. _"What was it, my Lord?"_

_"It all shall reveal itself due time"_, Elrond announced. _"As it once was foreseen, from North comes the one to whom they sworn an oath. And when the predicament him obliges; He'll pass the Door toward the Fornost Erain."_

Legolas and Shakiiya exchanged a thoughtful, slightly confused look. But Elrond then was about to turn, nodding to the two.

_"Now I shall depart. My purpose in Rohan has been fulfilled"_, he spoke. But then gave Legolas a remarkable look, speaking now in Westron. "Keep our newly found princess and the holder of _Vilya_ safe, prince of Mirkwood. The reawakened blood of the house of Fingon shall not be let dry out again."

"I will", Legolas promised, though he had been slightly bewildered for a brief moment due Elronds' comment. Shakiiya turned her eyes at her comrade, smile making its way on her lips, as Elrond nodded in consent.

"Goodbye then. Let _Valar_ grace you during this battle of goodness and freedom!"

Legolas and Shakiiya now watched as Elrond hooded himself again, then walking to his horse, which stood not far from them and got onto the animal. Instantly turning and galloping away, soon vanishing into the night.

But Shakiiya's eyes did not follow him, but they had again turned to stare at Legolas unreadable expression in them, smiling. Legolas then noticed her stare, but she instantly turned her eyes away. Now lifting _Vilya,_ and giving it also a smile then slipped it on her finger. It fit, like made straight to her hand. Legolas examined the ring until then smirked, making a bow.

"I see I have acted too casually in your company", he now remarked sarcastic, looking up into Shakiiya's surprised eyes. "Forgive me my ignorance, your _highness_."

Shakiiya said nothing, but only gave him bored gaze and landed a light smack on Legolas' arm, pulling him up gently from his collar before then walked forward. Away from the Dimhold road. Legolas sent a thoughtful, but fond look after her before followed. Soon him and Shakiiya stopping behind a corner, as they ran into Aragorn who was saddling Brego. Éowyn talking to him somewhat intensely.

"You cannot leave on the eave of battle! You cannot abandon the men!" she said seriously. Both Shakiiya and Legolas gave her a confused gaze, but Aragorn then spoke.

"Éowyn..." he stated somewhat helpless, walking past her after directing a hesitant look to his side. Shakiiya examined the two thoughtful. Leave? What were they talking about Aragorn leaving? Indeed it did not make sense...

But then she realized. "He's leaving..." Shakiiya said. Legolas looked at her, wrinkling his brows in wonder.

"What?" he questioned. Shakiiya then examined Aragorn more, and saw that he had a new sword hanging from his belt. And then Elrond's words hit her. She turned to the Elf.

"Elrond's words. 'From North comes the one to whom they sworn an oath. And when the predicament him obliges; He'll pass the Door toward the Fornost Erain'. That is where Aragorn is leaving!" Shakiiya explained, then nodding toward the sword. There was realization as well on Legolas' face.

"Elrond spoke of Aragorn", he remarked, Shakiiya nodding. She then shooed at him.

"Go. Quick! He is trying to sneak out without us knowing!"

"We need you here", Éowyn now bidded, looking at Aragorn slightly begging. Aragorn looked back at her briefly as bettered Brego's reins.

"Why have you come?" he asked. Éowyn stared at his profile now hesitating, gaping a bit, before found the words to speak in a gentle voice.

"Do you not know?" she questioned, Aragorn now realizising. And after thinking a moment, slowly he turned to look at Éowyn again, who answered his gaze helpless. Trying to define his reaction from his eyes.

"It is but a shadow and thought that you love", Aragorn now finally stated out the truth. "I cannot give you what you seek..."

Éowyn backed away shocked, eyeing at Aragorn in doubt. He then sighed and took a couple of steps toward her.

"I have wished you joy since first I saw you", he continued sincerely, giving a friendly look to Éowyn, his serious expression melting as he smoothed her cheek briefly.

Now also Éowyn let out a breath, blinking her starting tears away, when Aragorn now turned after a long exchange of looks with her. Taking Brego's reins and walked past her. Leaving somewhat devastated Éowyn watch after him helpless, her heart aching for his unexpectedly straightforward rejection. Her eyes gleaming for sadness.

Aragorn led his horse through the lines of tents, trying not to gain any attention. But he was then startled by a familiar voice coming from his right.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli inquired, now standing up from a box he had been waiting Aragorn to arrive. His form hidden behind a barrel to surprise the ranger in middle of his sneak out. Aragorn gave the Dwarf a serious look.

"Not this time. This time you must stay Gimli", he said back. Gimli let out a thoughtful hum, but Legolas now arrived behind Aragorn, walking Arod after him. Amused look on his face.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" he questioned form Aragorn, who directed a tired look at the Elf.

"Did you actually think you could run without us knowing?" Shakiiya's voice now asked in turn, Aragorn looking forward as saw her ride Hasufel, now stopping in front of him. She leant forward smirking.

"From escaping _me_, who is as good tracker as you? It doesn't matter if you leave us behind. I can find you as easy, as an arrow finds its target."

"I will come with you even to Fornost Erain, if that is truly the way we'll take, and wherever it shall lead us", Gimli announced. Legolas smiled.

"I'll come too", he concurred. "...for dead I fear not."

"You might as well accept it. Whe're going with you laddie", Gimli added, now directing a serious look at Aragorn. He rounded his friends' faces, stopping last on Shakiiya's which looked mischievous, as if a confirmation to their two companion's words. She tilted her head her eyebrows up. Aragorn then sighed and gave up.

"Then ride, master Dwarf!" Aragorn answered, smiling finally as well and got on Brego. Legolas and Gimli exchanged a satisfied smile, as Shakiiya only smirked to herself, turning Hasufel around. Ordering him forward with a crack of tongue.

All four of them now rode through the camp, earning bewildered and confused gazes all around them. But as the men gathered closer to see where the four riders were heading, their eyes then widened, as they saw them ride straight toward the feared Dimhold road. There were whispers in the air.

"What's happening? Where's he going?" one man asked in confusion. "I don't understand."

Shakiiya directed one more glance over her shoulder, until then she turned her eyes forward. Looking up as they now rode past the crooked trees, finally entering and vanishing into the eerie shadows of the cleft.

"Lord Aragorn!" someone called behind them, but for nothing. They wouldn't turn back.

But just before Shakiiya followed her companions, she then jumped down from Hasufel as felt him shiver under herself. Him tossing his head a bit against the reins, and whinnying in fear. She removed her belongings from the saddle and smiled to the animal, smoothing his snout for the last time.

"Thank you for carrying me. Now go back and fear not", she said to him, now directing the horse back toward the entrance of the cleft. Hasufel let out a low neigh, but returned nevertheless. The men now watching in new bewilderment at the camp, as one of the horses returned without a rider.

That sight did not put their hearts any more at ease, than seeing such significant people ride to their turmoil to the road of Dimhold. Never to be seen again, they feared.

* * *

><p>They had kept on riding the mountain road for as the sun had already risen, as a sign for midday. But still it did not shine on the four companions, but was clouded by cold, grey clouds. Shakiiya gazed at the high and sharp cliffs, which grew on both of their sides. Like teeth which stuck out from the ground. She heard her light footsteps echo from the rock surrounding the narrow path they were taking, it continuing with no end visible all the time farther away from Dunharrow. Shakiiya felt like the air would have been stagnant in there, and indeed sensed that malign breath to breathe to their necks all around them.<p>

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked now, a hint of horror in his voice.

"One that is cursed", Legolas told him, Shakiiya now dropping her wandering gaze to him curious. "Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath, to the last King of Gondor. To come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled. Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain."

Shakiiya saw slight contempt on Legolas' face as he kept a break. Shakiiya looked thoughtful instead, when he then continued. "And so Isildur cursed them", Legolas stated. "Never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge."

Shakiiya now froze as she suddenly heard breathing. True breathing, and ghostly whispering. She felt something craze her hair and as she turned, she saw more flashes of vain, flickering beings. She sighed.

"Who shall call them from the great twilight, the forgotten people?" Legolas then questioned, as well sensing the inconvenient atmosphere. He next gazed about the sky mysterious looking. "The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead..."

"We are being watched", Shakiiya suddenly cut in, directing observing glances on the walls of the canyon. "I can see vague figures, from time to time, staring at us. I feel their hands on me, and their breaths sweep over me. We're not alone..."

"So you have seen them too, Shakiiya?" Aragorn inquired, now looking back down at the woman. Shakiiya lifted her brows.

"And have you, Aragorn?" she asked back.

"Yes."

"When was this?"

"Little after we arrived to the encampment at Dunharrow, I saw one of them observe us through the cleft."

"Me as well. It was there only a second before it vanished. I hear them speak around us, like the rock itself would be alive..."

"That doesn't make me feel at all better", Gimli complained frustrated. "Can you not talk of something else?! It is enough horrid to have entered this kind of place..."

"It was you yourself who insisted on coming with me", Aragorn noted then, smirking a little, Legolas as well smiling. Shakiiya looked at Gimli amused, who gaped due the loss of words until huffed.

"Any case, let us talk of something more cheery!" he then suggested. Legolas turned his head toward him, lifting a brow, as Gimli instead then turned to look at Shakiiya questionable.

"So lass, is it really true that women of your tribe do not get married and have children?" he asked.

Shakiiya let out amused breath, though she was surprised by his sudden question. "Then how do you think my tribe would still exist, if we did not bear children?" she asked back, now smiling at the Dwarf playfully. "Well of course we have gained the eternal life of the Elves, but then my rule would reach only upon much fewer subjects. Some of us come to experience the joy of motherhood at some point, but we just do not marry. It is somewhat forbidden, if you want to belong to our sisterhood. But if one were to marry to a man... that one would have to leave her village and never come back. Because she would no longer have Athélèrn blood flowing in her veins so to say, and would have chosen this man over her tribe."

"Well, isn't that quite hard on character!" Gimli remarked, Shakiiya smiling faintly.

"It is the price we have to pay to protect our own. We have lived like this for so long, that changing our maneuvers would be out of the question", Shakiiya replied.

No one noticed, but Legolas now looked at Shakiiya quite longingly, hint of sadness in his eyes. He then let his eyes drop, him eventually turning forward.

"So you plan not to have children of your own?" he suddenly asked, Shakiiya getting even more surprised as now met his eyes.

Legolas' gaze was somehow so... intense that it made Shakiiya go lost with her words for a moment. But there was then slight flicker of pain on her face, which all of her companions could see, right before it then vanished. Shakiiya made a sad smile.

"I do not", she answered truthfully, Legolas looking away momentarily. "Because I do not want to fall in love", she continued. "I do not want to go through same torment my mother did with my father. They loved each other. My mother loved him, more than life possibly. But all her sacrifices were for nothing, because she could not be with him. Because she was an Athélèrn. I am the same. I want not to conceive children with a man I do not have feelings for, and certainly want not to fall for a man that could never be mine completely. And I could not possibly make a choice between a man and my tribe, as such choice would be self-evident. My home village is the only place I can go to. It is my home, and I would bear not to be outcast from my home. Away from my family, not being able to return..."

Legolas now turned his eyes away completely, reflecting clear pain for those who could read his emotions. But then Shakiiya hesitated, turning to look at Legolas again. She sighed hardly notably.

"And I do not even believe of finding such a man, for who I would be ready to deny everything I have been raised into. Deny who I am and forget..." she said. There was this one shade in Shakiiya's voice which woke Legolas' attention, and he turned his eyes back to her face, but she already was staring to the other direction. Aragorn and Gimli shook their heads.

"Is this your way of talking more cheery?" Aragorn inquired from Gimli. "Making Shakiiya think of her obligations as a member of her tribe, and what it makes her to give up? I say... Are you tired, Shakiiya?" Aragorn then asked again, turning to look at her. "You have walked all this way because you entered Dimhold without a horse. You can rest by riding Brego..."

"No need", she said, giving Aragorn slight indignant sideways glance, though looked amused. "Have you already forgotten the time we spent running for days through without rest? And I was perfectly alright though being injured! So no, I am not tired from such a petty stroll as this."

Gimli stiffened briefly due the horrible memory of the days of heir hunt. When they had indeed ran for days, while tracking that band of Orcs which had taken Merry and Pippin.

"Why did you leave Hasufel behind?" Legolas queried, looking down at Shakiiya again now completely normal. Shakiiya gazed down briefly.

"I bore not to see him so terrified", she told him. "He was more sensitive to the mountain than the other horses. So when we rid through the cleft, I could feel how he shivered for terror while entering. So, I decided to let him go. It was not worth of making him endure such horrors, when I can manage without a horse myself."

Legolas nodded. "I see."

Gimli then looked quite mischievous, as continued the former subject. "Still I find it very wasteful for you to sacrifise your essence as a woman like that", he stated, earning a sideways glance from Shakiiya too, him then smirking. "Why don't you and Legolas have some little Elven princelies together? Then they would get good qualities from both of the parents! Your strong nature Shakiiya, and good looks from the father's side!"

Gimli started to laugh now heartily, as Shakiiya suddenly froze for a second, totally bewildered by the thought which happened rarely. She turned to look at him her eyes widened. Legolas had also gasped, and he now directed a squint behind his back toward Gimli.

"Gimli!" he snapped a bit harsh, but the Dwarf only looked amused. He was sure there was now embarrassment on Legolas' face, and that was exactly what he had tried to aim at.

But then for the surprise of all three men, Shakiiya then let out amused breath smiling, instead of further embarrassment of same caliber. And she now directed quite keen look into Legolas' eyes, completely out of her character.

"I would not mind", she admitted, Legolas freezing for a brief moment himself, as returned her gaze. But then her smile turned downcast, as the same old Shakiiya now emerged again after that small change of persona. "If it only were in my power to do so I would not mind, I mean. I am sure Legolas will be very gentle father to his own children in the future."

Legolas now watched as Shakiiya gasped slightly, then quickly looking away and hurried her steps. Ending the subject, and strode next to Aragorn, walking by his side for quite a time. Legolas examined her back. Shakiiya confused him. If she did not share his feelings, then... what had that look been just now?

There was a moment of silence, as the four just traveled forward. Again oppressed by the atmosphere in these as eerie mountains, the presence of the dead lingering there. Everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Gosh. You don't believe how hard it was to phrase the last paragraph! Christ, and I still don't like it... Well, it is what it is. I'm DONE!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:**

**There's really something wrong with me. I first listened to the soundtrack of Pompeii since morning, and now I've listened a specific track called "I Won't Leave You" for the last 4 hours while working. And I can't get enough of it! ****But it's such a beautiful song! Gotta add it to my video at youtube when I'm up to it...**

**Okay, enough chit chat. Here's the newest chappie!**

**I hope the story is still entertaining to follow. But we are soon at the finish line!**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>"I really don't like this feeling!" Gimli complained. "It gives me shivers that there are some ghosts eyeing at us! They should just show themselves, cowards!"<p>

Shakiiya listened Gimli's frustration, feeling sorry for him. So she then started to sing to ease his discomfort. First silently, but then her voice became stronger and the words echoed now in the deep canyon. The men feeling better and better due time. The worry weighing their hearts lost its hold while Shakiiya sang, and actually that place did not feel so horrible at the time.

"That was beautiful", Legolas commented after she stopped some minutes later, him then looking interested. "What was it about?"

Shakiiya smiled to herself. "It was a laud for life", she answered. "For everything once created. It is a laud for Eru Ilúvatar, without none of this we call world would exist. Any of you three or our peoples, or these cliffs and forests around us, if it weren't for Ilúvatar and his _Ainur_. We all are his children..."

"You sometimes sound just like a certain Elf I know", Gimli noted, Shakiiya shaking her head. Legolas sent amused smile over his shoulder.

About two hours later they finally reached the end of the Dimhold. Shakiiya was the first one to round the corner, and walk past two quite narrow stones. Revealing a path which was lined by black, bare, dead trees. Shakiiya's hairs rose, as she now saw a gloomy entrance a little farther away. The Door of the Dead.

"We're here", she announced, her voice a bit strained as she stepped between the stones. Her companions now dismounted their horses, and started to lead them forward by the reins. The air became even closer, something enclosing them into its presence. And it was not a comfortable feeling. Gimli glanced around, tensing up.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away", he breathed.

Shakiiya gave him a glance, until now stopped before the doorway, which was decorated by some strange markings she could not interpret. There were skulls sunken into the doorframes to intimidate the living, to create the feeling of death. Legolas stepped next to her, reading the inscription over the opening crafted into the rock.

"The way is shut", he said. "It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it. The way is shut."

Shakiiya let out a breath. And immediately after last word had left Legolas' lips, she felt something cold blow against them from the pitch black entrance. She frowned.

"If the Dead are let to wander in the realm of the living", she started. "...why should we be so courteous to the dead?"

But then all of a sudden even stronger gust of wind blew against them from the door, carrying a terrifying presence in it, Shakiiya hearing twisted whispering in her ears. It spooked the horses, and both Brego and Arod jumped on their backfeet. Neighing in fear. And then yanking themselves free from the men's hold both of them fled, galloping far away from the Door of the Dead.

"Brego!" Argorn called after his steed, but it was no use. Just like Hasufel, now finally also his and Legolas' horses had reached their limit. All of them stiffened for a brief moment due the clear malice around them. But Shakiiya then frowned deeper and turned around, staring into the darkness.

"I do not fear death", Aragorn stated bravely, hard expression on his face, until then walked through the doors with definite steps. His sword in his hand. Shakiiya pulled out her own, swinging it once, and followed after gave Legolas one quick look. She too vanished into the dark, Legolas peering after them, until as well stepped under the doorframe. Leaving only bewildered Gimli stand frightened at the door.

"Well this is a thing unheard-of!" he stated. "An Elf will go underground, where a Dwarf dare not..."

Gimli then looked grim, but still unsure as let out a hopeless wail, starting to jog in. "I'd never hear the end of it."

Gimli now as well bravely stepped into the dark, but got startled by a hand which touched him. He gasped and swung his axe, then hearing slight noise of something landing on the ground with light thud, as the heavy blade of his weapon hit against the rock. Shakiiya had just jumped out of his axe's way not to get hit.

"Gimli, calm down! It is just me. I was waiting for you, because you seemed so upset..."

"Lass?" Gimli asked, feeling slight relief. But then he put on a poker face, though in that darkness it was impossible to see his expression. "Upset? No, Dwarves won't get upset underground. In fact, this feels quite..." There was a sudden crashing sound as Gimli hit against a wall himself.

Shakiiya sighed deep. And then something flickered in the dark, soon Gimli seeing Shakiiya stand about a feet away from him. Holding her sword, which around she had wrapped a cloth of some kind to make a makeshift torch, it now burning ravenously. Legolas and Aragorn now came to sight behind a corner to see what the noise had been about. Gimli looked embarrassed.

"I was about to warn you to watch for that wall..." Shakiiya stated making a slight face, then extending her hand to pull the Dwarf up. Gimli huffed.

"You should've been quicker with that warning!"

* * *

><p>"Shakiiya, you go first with the light", Argorn prompted, waving at her and Shakiiya obeyed, now again being the first to lead the way deeper into the realm of the Dead. Legolas examined her profile in the flickering light of the burning cloth, and he noted that there was no trace of fear on her face, but she looked completely serene. Gimli instead had turned quite jumpy the deeper they continued, staying all the time near Legolas.<p>

"We'd better search for more torches", Shkaiiya remarked then, lifting her sword remarkably. "The cloth is nearly burnt out. Soon we shall stay in darkness even deeper than death."

"Let us find a new torch!" Gimli hurried to say gasping, and indeed hurried to feel the wall. Aragorn then eventually finding the needed object with his hand.

He lit it, Shakiiya immediately throwing the cloth away, the small fire dying quickly and turning the remaining shreds of fabric into glowing ashes. Aragorn walked forward holding the torch, eyeing at the surroundings suspiciously, as now lifted his own sword. Shakiiya's eyes widened as she saw it.

"Narsil?" she questioned, letting out astonished breath. "The blade which was..."

"Broken", Argorn interrupted as smiled at her. "There's no doubt you remember the blade you have seen once in battle. This sword was the one which cut the Ring from Sauron's hand. And now, it has returned to fight against the same evil, though this time it bears a new name. Andúril, Flame of the West."

"I cannot believe it", Shakiiya stated in awe, admiring the skillfully repaired blade. "I saw it shatter into pieces. I thought it to have gotten lost in the deserts of Mordor..."

"The Elves gathered the pieces, and kept them in safekeeping at Rivendell. Until the day the sword was reforged, and returned to the rightful hand to use it."

"Now I understand", Legolas then cut in. "Elrond said he had brought something for you as well, but did not reveal what. But now I see it..."

"You met Elrond?"

"Yes. He wanted to talk to Shakiiya."

Aragorn now looked at Shakiiya questionable. "What about?"

"It does not matter at the moment", she answered, giving the man slight glance. "He just returned something else also once lost and forgotten. But now, it has also returned to its rightful owner so to say..."

Aragorn was confused, but his eyes then hit on a dim golden glimmer on Shakiiya's middle finger. His eyes widened for recognition, and he directed a questionable look at Legolas who smiled, nodding. Aragorn understood now surprised himself, but said nothing as they now continued their journey.

Aragorn showed some light into the recesses, revealing them to be filled with Human skulls. Gimli was still the last of them, now glancing at his three companions slightly scared.

"What is it? What do you see?" he inquired from Legolas, who had started to gaze around thoughtful with Shakiiya.

"There are skulls in these niches", Shakiiya just noted simply, Gimli gasping for loathing. But then Legolas' words made him freeze.

"I see shapes of men... and of horses", he stated. Shakiiya wanted to sigh and directed a bit sharp look to the Elf. Gimli reacted just as she feared.

"Where?" he asked, glancing around stiffened, clearly frightened.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud... Spears like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The Dead are following. They have been summoned..." Legolas continued with his observations, with death serious face as moved on.

Gimli whipped around to look behind them. Now Shakiiya did sigh, deep. "The Dead?" Gimli questioned. "Summoned?...I knew that!"

Gimli's face was now mixing fear and faked amusement, him letting out nervous laughs. Shakiiya's eyes then narrowed, as she saw a pale shadow stand behind him when he turned. Shakiiya's gaze moved between the ghost and the Dwarf, but that shadow then vanished after giving her a cold stare. Shakiiya let out another sigh and turned, going after Legolas and Aragorn.

"Very good. Very good…" Gimli mused to himself. But then Shakiiya heard his voice shout out in slight panic behind them.

"Legolas!" he called, after realizing to have been left behind. Shakiiya now looked at Legolas again.

"You don't have to tell him everything you see!" she remarked, meeting Legolas' now slightly confused gaze. Shakiiya nodded toward Gimli, who had now reached them again, glancing around and behind himself warily.

"He is afraid enough, will he admit it or not. But you telling him about your visions will make his state worse! I saw them too, but stayed silent for a reason! I shouldn't have said anything about the skulls either..."

Legolas stared at her. Understanding his mistake, as Shakiiya now lifted her brows slightly and sighed again, next quickening her steps forward. She feared not. But she felt herself very uncomfortable walking along the paths, which the dead men used. Dimhold was not a place for the living.

Shakiiya stopped behind Aragorn, as now felt someone grab her again. But she only though it to be Legolas' hand. "Yes, Legolas?" she asked and turned, but gasped and her frustrated expression vanished, as noticed she wasn't looking into Legolas' eyes. But into empty eyes of a ghost, it then charging at her and piercing her.

Shakiiya let out a breath as suddenly more pairs of hands grasped her, pulling and tugging her and her companions. Appearing from the white mist, which circled at their feet. Legolas lifted his bow free from the dead hands gripping it. Gimli froze on his spot, as Aragorn only followed the flickering spirits swarm around them.

Shakiiya pulled free from one hand seizing her, but then smiled in slight amusement, as saw Gimli trying to blow away a skeleton hand about to grab him as well. It then trying from the other direction, and Gimli blew quickly, the hand still not disappearing. But then Sakiiya felt another hand on her shoulder and she gasped, whipping around, but this time did meet the familiar blue eyes of the Elf. Legolas pulled her away from the ghosts, one of them capturing his bow again, but Shakiiya returned the favor by swinging her blade at it. The ghostly fingers dispersing.

They still moved forward, Gimli attaching himself to the company of Shakiiya now, as she walked close to Legolas. Both of them trying to spot the lingering forms of late Men sneaking peeks at them from the shadows. In fact all of them had already gotten used to the scary atmosphere in there. All but Gimli.

Suddenly they arrived to a broad wide space, but of which wall you could hardly see even with Legolas' eyes. The darkness was so thick in there. The greatest fear now took over the Dwarf, and it was hard for him to keep on following after his comrades. But then Shakiiya stopped, pointing to the left.

"I see something flickering there", she stated. "In middle of the darkness on our left side."

Aragorn walked over to see what it was, Legolas and Shakiiya following him. Only Gimli was stoned on his place.

"Do they not fear a thing?" he mumbled to himself. "In every other cave Gimli son of Glóin would have been the first to run toward a glimmer of gold, but not here! Let it lie where it lies!"

"It is not gold, Gimli", Shakiiya replied from the dark. "At least not the kind of gold you refer to."

The Dwarf as well now hardly saw her in the light of the one torch, as walked closer to his comrades. Feeling shivers run along his back, as if something was waiting behind him.

Aragorn had crouched down next to a skeleton of a big man. The body of the man wore armor and it was still intact, as the air of the cave was dry, full of dust of uncounted years. The chain mail the man had on his coatee was made from pure gold, explaining Shakiiya's earlier remark. His other equipment from golden helmet to his fancy, jewel decorated belt were though as valuable.

Shakiiya examined the skeleton with interest, seeing it to have reached toward a door, which now could be seen on the back wall right in front of them. It was locked, but the position of the skeleton told them the man to have tried to enter the room before his death. Who knew what had happened... Aragorn then stood up looking thoughtful.

"No _simbëlmyne_ grows here before the end of the world", he spoke. "Nine mounds and seven have now been covered by green grass, and all those years he has laid before the door he could not open. Where does it lead to? Why did he want to go enter there? That no one can never know! For that is not my mission!"

Aragorn's companions now looked after him as he walked away, leaving the body without any further attention. Shakiiya instead examined the skeleton for a brief moment more, then turning her gaze on the door. Indeed, why had he wanted to go in that room even under a threat of his life?

"Come on Shakiiya!" Gimli called then, waking her from her thoughts. "Let us leave the dead and continue! I want as quickly out of here as possible!"

"What is it?" Legolas asked quietly from Shakiiya as she now reached him, him giving her slight worried glance. Shakiiya answered it with wondering look, but then smiled.

"Nothing. But just like Gimli I'd wish to get out of here quickly..." she replied. Legolas smirked in the dark.

"You have to endure it. I have no gold to pay to get you out", he said, Shakiiya then answering his amused smile as remembered his once said words. Shakiiya then felt his fingers squeeze hers lightly, encouraging, her actually feeling the anxiety lessen after the perplexing flip of her heart his touch created. Until Aragorn then glanced down, stopping.

"Do not look down", he commanded, his companions turning confused. But of course they did the opposite. And as Shakiiya took a step forward she heard unpleasant cracking noise, then wrinkling her brows, as saw the ground they were standing on. Revealing itself in middle of the once again appeared thick mist licking the floor. It was filled with more Human skulls and bones.

Gimli had frozen on his spot again, breathing nervously, until the cracking under his boots woke his interest and he looked down as well. Only to get horrified as saw the countless bones he was standing on. Gimli closed his eyes, pulling himself together as then tried to walk forward carefully, but was too heavy. The bones cracked with each step he took. He then mustered all the courage he had left and fastened his steps, a grimace on his face, as hurried after the three companions of his.

Shakiiya ran after Aragorn behind the corner, Legolas making sure Gimli was with them before they also followed. They now entered to a wide cave from another dark entrance. Glancing around, and seeing some hollow and long ago built building stand right next to them in the shadows on their left. Shakiiya looked on her other side and saw there was a gorge, leading nowhere but into a long and dark drop, now some verdant mist rising from the depths of it. Aragorn led them along the flaking edge, them glancing around as tried to see any movement or sign of existence in that gaunt place.

But then all of a sudden Shakiiya felt again cold fingers sweep her back. And then as gaunt voice as this place spoke from the dark, filling the whole cave with its presence.

"Who enters my domain?" it questioned hoarsely, the words staying in the air as a spectral whisper.

Shakiiya frowned as she sensed something behind her, and so she and the others now turned toward the stairs, which led inside the tall building. And there was a flickering form standing there. Wearing shredded robes and a crown, staring at them with its hollow eyes. Gimli tensed and he gripped his axe.

"One who will have your allegiance", Aragorn answered confidently, meeting the figure's eyes bravely, not a single trace of fear in him. Shakiiya stared at the ghost serene as Legolas squinted, peering at it in wonder.

"The Dead, do not suffer the living to pass", the ghost, King of the Dead said back.

Aragorn took a step toward him. "You will suffer me!"

The King of the Dead started to laugh, his face darkening to look like a skeleton, and his voice echoed in the cave. Making it creak and shudder. Gimli glanced around nervously as did Legolas wondering, but Aragorn and Shakiiya's eyes stayed on the ghost, Shakiiya's observing. But then the laugh was accompanied by countless others and all four of them turmed in awe, now seeing a ghost town emerge before their eyes from the darkness. And from there, numerous battalions of vague soldiers holding as well shredded banners and armor started to march out of the gates, surrounding them.

"The way is shut", the King of the Dead said. "It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it..."

Shakiiya tensed her body as eyed at the army of the Dead with Legolas, closing in to them as Aragorn stared at their king.

"The way is shut! Now you must die!" the ghost breathed.

The King of the Dead started to approach them in turn, a dangerous look in his nothing seeing eyes, Legolas then firing an arrow at him. But it went through, Gimli taking alarmed step backwards and lifted his axe. Aragorn directed a demanding look at the king, again bravely starting to walk toward the dead.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath!" he said.

"None but the king of Gondor may command me!" the King of the Dead exclaimed hoarsely, then lifting his ghost blade higher in order to attack Aragorn. To kill him.

Legolas twitched to move, but Shakiiya's calming hand stopped him. Shakiiya staring at the ghost as it now lunged into an attack with a shout. But his blade was deflected by Andúril, Aragorn's sword, and the King of the Dead looked at it now in clear unbelief.

"That blade was broken!" he croaked, but then let out as hoarse breath of shock when Aragorn grabbed him, and placed the blade on his throat.

"It is been remade!" he responded, now letting go of the King of the Dead, pushing him back. The whole room was dead silent as the ghosts stood staring at Aragorn in awe, Aragorn glancing at them. "Fight for us!" he continued. "And regain your honor. What say you?"

Shakiiya turned around to eye at the ghosts. They showed nothing on their illuminating faces. Aragorn lifted his sword and started to walk through them, glancing around expectant as well, the ghosts of Men giving him room to pass.

"What say you?" Aragorn questioned again.

"Ach! You waste your time Aragorn!" Gimli stated. "They had no honor in life, and they have none now in death."

"I am Isidlur's heir!" Aragorn revealed, still gazing around the ghosts surrounding him. His blade rose yet again, Aragorn pointing it around himself as turned. "Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?"

There was a small silence. But Shakiiya then gasped as the King of the Dead started to laugh again, next all four glancing around and seeing the ghosts start to disappear as a sign of refusal.

"You have my word!" Aragorn exclaimed. "Fight, and I will release you from this living death! What say you?"

Shakiiya watched all of the ghosts vanish and she frowned. But instead having frightened expression on his face, this time Gimli now looked only angry, lifting his axe.

"Stand you traitors!" he demanded loudly. But then a huge gust of wind blew against them like a breath, sweeping the mist away.

Legolas eyed at his sides in thoughts, as then at the same moment the foundations of the cave started to screech and rumble again. Now some pieces of the ceiling grumbling down, dust dripping on them from the ceiling. Aragorn lifted his sword as Shakiiya looked up, taking a couple of steps forward. Skulls rolled at their feet from somewhere, the companions giving them odd looks, as then they heard the loudest rumble so far. And turning to face the building behind their backs, they saw the stone walls now indeed break. Detached boulders ripping the cliff apart, and through the formed cracks stream of skulls started to fall. Shakiiya now took alarmed step backwards, as Aragorn made a frustrated tilt of a head.

"Out!" Aragorn shouted, and they obeyed. Starting to run away, as the wave of skulls threatened to sweep over them, trailing behind their backs and threatening to cut their escape. Drown them under their mass.

Aragorn leapt on a rock, the others following the best they could, as they now had to wade through the skulls. Shakiiya as well then took a leap forward, but at the same moment bigger stream of skulls now drifted toward her. Forcing her backwards, and separate from the others. But then as she happened to look up, she noticed there was even bigger wave of them billowing down at her.

"Shakiiya!" Legolas called out to her and hurried back, extending his arm as far as he could.

Shakiiya jumped forward, almost grasping his hand. But Legolas then felt sudden flicker of shock, as Shakiiya's attempt failed and she was sunken under the skulls, them soon burying her out of sight. Letting out a breath he searched the moving stream in brief haste, but not but a second later Shakiiya's hand appeared from the moving mass and it grasped his. Shakiiya then pulling herself out of the drifting skulls. Legolas instead heaved her to him, and together they again advanced quickly to where Aragorn and Gimli were. Desperately trying to get away. But there were too many skulls.

Aragorn finally managed to reach the other side, and he turned to look behind him. "Legolas!" he called. And soon he did see the familiar blond Elf head pop up to his sight in middle of the falling skulls, accompanied by red one trailing him.

"Run!" Aragorn urged and hurried forward himself, now also finding a clear footing, and ran along the small ledge. Shakiiya and Legolas following right behind him.

They then heard Gimli let out a shout as he ran, Legolas letting go of Shakiiya as now grabbed the Dwarf, shoving him forward. Shakiiya ran fast after Aragorn, the skulls now invading inside the corridor they had entered, still threatening to bury them all. But then the walls started to crack once more, and finally the way behind them was sealed. The fallen stones blocking the path, and preventing the skulls to advance further inside the passage.

Shakiiya ran in the dark, but finally she saw sunlight. And feeling slight relief in her she quickened her pace, soon stepping out into the bright day with her companions. But instantly her eyes traveled to stare at the sight in front of them. Aragorn as well now walked down, staring down the hill to the river, where they saw many black Corsair ships sailing between the shores of Pelagir. Some of the the buildings of this great Gondorian port engulfed in flames, overrun by these pillagers.

Shakiiya frowned. Just in time. Or apparently it could be said they were too late.

Aragorn seemed to think this way as he now had defeated look in his eyes, falling on his knees, staring at the ships in disbelief and misery. Shakiiya glanced at him, but then just walked forward, Legolas and Gimli giving her odd looks as she next gazed up to the sky. As if seeking something.

Legolas went to Aragorn, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Aragorn sighed closing his eyes, letting his head sink. But then Shakiiya gasped out of her search through the skies, as suddenly she saw the King of the Dead emerge from the wall behind the three men. The eerie sound erupting behind his back woke Aragorn's attention, and he turned. Now staring at the King in surprise.

"We fight", this phantom King proclaimed, Aragorn giving him one more surprised stare, until nodded.

"I thank you, and promise to see your oaths fulfilled when the time comes", Aragorn responded. "I give you my word."

Shakiiya now followed as more ghosts appeared from the depths of the mountain, stopping on the plains around them. But then she saw the thing she had been searching for. The flash of sliver, circling in the air a couple of times before vanished, flying away.

She smiled. They had come.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:**

**To be safe... Rated M. Some battling coming up in this chapter.**

**Merci beaucoup to **misscoco** for adding this story into favorites! Like always, I'm honored and ecstatic :)**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>"What are we to do now?" Gimli questioned, as he and his companions eyed at the passing pirate ships. Them advancing all the time forward along the river. "Gandalf might have told you to stop these ships, but I am asking how are we going to do it? Even if all four of us would swim over to the nearest vessels, we couldn't stop them before getting annihilated."<p>

"Why not let the Dead take care of them?" Legolas suggested. "Are they not with us to fight? They could take out these ships easily..."

Aragorn looked thoughtful, staring at the pirate ships. But then all of the men gasped, as Khôr's clear shriek broke the tension. They now saw his silvery wings flicker under the sunlight, until with quick circles he had landed on Shakiiya's arm. Once again appearing out of thin air.

The men now watched questionable, as Shakiiya quickly removed a pouch attached to his leg and opened it. Taking a small note out of it, then reading it in a second. Wide smile spread on her lips instantly, and she put the note back into the pouch. Her companions following only confused, as she next turned to them smirking.

"I have a plan", she announced, then looking slightly amused. "There is no need for the Dead to roam, when the living can do something about these ships."

"What do you mean, Shakiiya?" Legolas queried. But she didn't answer. Just threw Khôr in the air, and then turned to observe the end of the river which flew through two small cliffs. Making it narrow even more. She wrinkled her brows in thoughts until nodded, turning to her companions again.

"You see those cliffs?" she asked, and pointed at the not so distant rocks. "Go there, round them, and be there when the ships are to sail in middle of them. Wait for my signal. There is a small path you can use to go around the cliff. But most importantly, gain their attention just when the first ships reach the cliffs."

"Shakiiya, what is your plan?" Aragorn asked in turn. But Shakiiya only smiled mysteriously, before then turned serious as gazed at the ships once more. Next surprising the men as she dashed into a run. Quickly passing the ships, and ran across the plains toward the said cliffs herself, Khôr's tiny figure flying above them. The men exchanged baffled looks.

"What does the lass have in mind?" Gimli wondered. Aragorn looked thoughtful.

"I do not know. But it would be best to do as she says. Now hurry, we must get to the other side of those cliffs before the ships reach it!"

"Her plan might have something to do with Khôr", Legolas remarked. "He carried a message to her. I also saw her send a message through him days back at Dunharrow."

"I only hope whoever she was sending those messages, they will help us to reach our goal", Aragorn answered.

The men now also ran toward the cliffs, reaching the other side of it just in time before the ships. They took their places on the shore right behind the other rock wall, soon seeing the first ship slowly sail to sight.

"You may go no further!" Aragorn shouted loudly, the pirates aboard the first arrived ships now finally seeing the three men standing on the shore. Waiting for them. Aragorn placed his sword on his shoulder. "You will not enter Gondor!"

"Who are you to deny us passage?!" the captain of the other ship asked between the laughter of his men, stepping to the side of the vessel to stare at this strange man with bold talk. Aragorn gazed back at him serene.

"Where is the lass with her plan now?" Gimli questioned quietly. But Aragorn then turned his head a bit toward Legolas, though he thought the same as Gimli.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bo'sun's ear", he ordered expressionless.

"Mind your aim", Gimli prompted, slightly smiling as Legolas drew his bow. But then just as Legolas was about to fire, Gimli shoved his weapon a little and his aim faltered. The arrow now hitting straight in middle of the bo'sun's chest, killing him unintended.

The captain and his pillagers watched in shock as the man hit died, Gimli covering his mouth and letting out a surprised sound, as Legolas gave him a bewildered look instead. But Gimli then turned back serious.

"That's it. Right, we warned you!" he exclaimed. "Prepare to be boarded!"

The pirates chortled even more amused. "Boarded? By you and whose army?" the captain inquired mockingly, leaning against the ship's side. Clearly thinking those three had no chance against their much higher numbers, and took them as fools to speak otherwise.

Aragorn was about to answer. But then something dropped in middle of the pirate ship's deck, and the corsairs turned around in surprise. To only see a young, beautiful red haired wild woman in leather standing in front of them. Holding a fighting staff. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn stiffened, as saw their companion now stand casually in middle of their enemies. Cold look in her eyes. Was _this_ her plan?

"What is she doing?" Legolas questioned slightly horrified, glancing at Aragorn briefly and wrinkled his brows.

Aragorn was dumbfounded, but Shakiiya just stood. Gazing at the men around her who stared back at her, measured her in awe and confusion. But then the captain smirked amused, glancing at the men on the shore, and started to walk toward Shakiiya while pointed at her.

"Is _this_ your army? A woman?" he shouted questionably, then giving Shakiiya quite sly look as stopped in front of her, Shakiiya meeting his gaze. He lifted his hand, making Legolas gasp as he then lifted his forefinger, smoothing Shakiiya's jawline. Grinning.

"I'd rather take her as a very indulgent welcoming present! But just out of curiosity, what are you going to do, pretty?" the captain questioned, his men taking a step forward. "Kiss me to death?"

Shakiiya didn't look at all threatened. But she then smiled smugly, tilting her head. "No", she replied.

In a second her face hardened, and she then lifted her staff. Revealing the blades, and threw the man to the side with only one shove, the other blade crazing his arm. And Shakiiya's companions then watched her make a spin. Swinging her staff in her hands and behind her back until she stopped, taking a stance. And at the same moment they saw Khôr fly to the sky, shrieking, now them and all of the pirates following astonished, as behind Shakiiya jumped many figures of heavily armed women. Wearing same kind of clothes of leather as her, weapons in their hands, hood covering their faces.

The three men on the shore started to smile delighted due the sight. Shakiiya's tribe had arrived.

The three first ships were now invaded by these frightening and unfamiliar woman warriors, unlike these corsairs of Umbar had ever seen. And then immediately Shakiiya swung her staff once again as a signal. The fight starting, and the surprised pirates were attacked without a delay. The women cutting them down like sickle through grass. Shakiiya then leapt on the ship's side, staring at Aragorn.

"Now, call them forth! Let them attack the rest of the fleet behind!" she shouted, waving behind her at the other ships, which now had realized their flagships to have been raided by suddenly appeared enemies. Aragorn grinned at her, and so it didn't take but a moment as the Army of the Dead appeared behind him. Shakiiya now grabbing the shocked captain, and forcing him to the side of the ship.

"You wanted to know which army", she stated, making the man now look at the ghosts lingering behind Aragorn, who grinned again. Lifting his sword.

"This army", Aragorn specified, the captain cringing as the ghosts then started to run through the three men on the shore. As well attacking the pirate ships.

Shakiiya threw the captain overboard. But as she was then about to return to the fight, she met Legolas' eyes. He was smiling at her, her answering briefly, before she then lifted her staff and with a familiar yell jumped high. Slicing two pirates on their heads. And the men then only followed as Shakiiya's tribe quickly conquered the three flagships, the King of the Dead as quickly taking care of the rest of the ships with his troupes.

The ship Shakiiya was on was soon guided toward the shore, the men now climbing onto the vessel. And on deck they saw as Shakiiya's blood-sisters were freeing the slaves, which these pirates had brought with them from the harbors they had plundered besides Pelagir. Shakiiya broke one set of shackles with her knife, and smiled to the man attached to them.

"You are now free. You may go and live, or you may join us against the fight of evil. Because we are going to war, to Gondor", she said to him, then turning a bit more serious.

After seeing her tribe to annihilate their captors so easily, all men taken as slaves who heard her words felt no hesitation as they then bowed before her. Pledging their allegiance to her, to their savior, which once again only confused reserved Shakiiya quite much.

"Who are we to thank for our freedom?" one of the men asked, Shakiiya looking a bit uncomfortable indeed. But then Legolas stepped forth, answering for her.

"You are to thank the beautiful and wise queen of the tribe Athélèrn", he stated smiling, meeting Shakiiya's a bit surprised gaze, but then it only turned somewhat soft deep within her irises. Gimli now came to them.

"So this was your plan lass?" he questioned and glanced around her blood-sisters, them looking back at these men they had once met. "You had your tribe hidden on those cliffs? Well, I must say I am impressed, though at first I had my doubts concerning this scheme of yours..."

Shakiiya smiled. Legolas then glanced at Khôr, who was now sitting on top of the helm, when Shakiiya waved toward him with her staff.

"I had sent word to my sisters days ago, when we were still at Dunharrow", Shakiiya explained. "I had thought a lot about our part in this war. And after pondering Mithrandir's words carefully, I made my final decision. I chose to call my women into battle, and sent a call for them to join me later on, to leave immediately from Úthulien. I did not know where our path would take us, but I made it so that Khôr would lead my tribe to where we were. And so it happened that he led them here to prepare an ambush to the enemy ships coming from upriver."

"So I saw you sending a message to your tribe back then?" Legolas asked, Shakiiya nodding.

"I have a responsibility to carry", Shakiiya then said. "Not only for my tribe, but for all the nations of this world as well. We will stand and fight united, because what is our excuse to hide, when our lives are spared by countless other innocent lives which we could have saved with our weapons? We will fight together with the free people of Middle-Earth. You made me understand this."

Shakiiya smiled to Legolas, before looked at her other companions who as well smiled back at her. But then Yánná suddenly arrived, hurrying to Shakiiya.

"They have come", she announced, the three males looking at her questionably. "The men we managed to gather after the arrival of your last note my queen. They all have come."

Shakiiya nodded yet again, and turned to look over the ship's side while followed Yánná's gaze, Shakiiya's companions doing the same. And the three men now followed in another astonishment, as there was a group of armed men coming to the shore. Creating altogether a small army of soldiers. They were from Lebennin and Ethirir, arrived from two other regions of Gondor. Shakiiya smiled satisfied, then giving Aragorn a remarkable smirk.

"They all have come to see the Heir of Isildur", she affirmed to him, Aragorn now turning his surprised eyes on her, after letting them sweep over that small number of Gondorian soldiers. Shakiiya tilted her head.

"I told Yánná to take an advantage of your bloodline. And it seems to have worked."

"Shakiiya..." Aragorn stated shaking his head, letting out small amused breath. But then one man separated from the army of Men, and looked at the people aboard the ship.

"Which of you is the queen Shakiiya of Athélèrn?" the man questioned. Shakiiya stepped forward.

"It is me!" she responded, examining the man. "And who do I have an honor to speak with?"

"My name is Angbor of Lamedon!" the man replied smiling, nodding to the woman before bowed. "And I have come to answer the call of the queen of the warrior tribe! And march to war under the name of the descendant of Elendil!"

Shakiiya smiled answering the nod, then pointing toward Aragorn. "Then gather your men, and pledge your loyalty to your king!" she urged, now again looking at Aragorn. Aragorn met her eyes.

"I am impressed as well. Without us knowing, you have mustered an small army to make our own fleet. How come you did not speak of this before?" he queried.

"Trust me, I would have if I had been sure", Shakiiya told him. "But this all happened so quickly, that either I am not fathoming it completely. But shall we indeed use these vessels in our advantage?"

"Yes. These ships might offer us a good distraction. The enemy will think their allies to have arrived, and cannot expect their enemies to attack them from their own ships!" Aragon answered. Shakiiya nodded in consent.

Yánná then again stepped to Shakiiya. "My queen, what are we to do to the survivors?" she questioned. "To those who surrendered?"

Gimli let out a snort. "Just claim their heads, and leave them to rot in middle of the river!" he stated his suggestion, looking at Shakiiya who was tough enough to possibly even do it. "Shakiiya, to have arranged this kind of smart gathering, you should be as clever not to leave those men alive! They are enemies, and if let slip from our victorious hands now, they are to run straight to Mordor to report or the like!"

Shakiiya said nothing as she thought, her brows retreated into a characteristic frown. She then looked at Yánná. "Bring the surrendered and survived men on the shore", she ordered, then letting out a sigh. "I talk with them."

"Talk!?" Gimli stated bewildered. "Beheaded they should be!"

"Gimli", Legolas then called soothing, giving the Dwarf a remarkable wrinkle of brows. Gimli looked confused as Legolas now gazed at him, but slowly lifted his eyes to stare at Shakiiya, who waited her tribe to gather the surrendered pirates next to the ship.

"Shakiiya does not want to kill them", he continued. "She has told me, useless killing is what she despises. And if those men surrendered before her undeniable might, then who is she to condemn them to death?"

There was understanding on Gimli's face, as Shakiiya now jumped down from the ship. Meeting with Angbor briefly.

"Take your men, and station yourselves aboard the vessels", she said, then glancing at Aragorn. "We shall use the tactic of the enemy. We surprise them by attacking their rear with their own fleet. But Lord Aragorn is your commander, so you answer to him, and only him. Not me."

Angbor nodded in agreement, and immediately started to order his own small army to board the ships. And then the last ones of the surrendered pirates were walked before Shakiiya by her blood-sisters. The men kneeling down, some of them eyeing at Shakiiya with confusion mixed with fear. Some with respect mixing anger. But Shakiiya only looked at them patiently, serene, as hold out her sword and pointed at them casually. Not threateningly.

"You have surrendered by your own free will!" she exclaimed, now narrowing her eyes a little, as walked toward the men. "I, and my companions in arms will let you leave here. But only if you do leave, and go back where you came from and shall remain there. If you instead are to try to return in aid of your Master, then I and my kinwomen among with the enemies of your Dark Lord shall cut you down. Do you understand? We let you leave as free men and won't harm you... Only if you are not to harm us, and leave in peace."

Shakiiya then eyed at the men silent. Answering their now somewhat nervous gazes with that quite dark look in hers, which pretty much drove the men into the option to agree into her terms. The pirates were glancing at each other for a moment, avoiding Shakiiya and her blood-sisters' gazes, until then finally one of the men stood up. Actually bowing to Sakiiya a bit, and looking up to her rather carefully. His eyes sweeping over the foreign weapon in her hand.

"We understand, dear queen", he said humbly. "And we shall leave. We shall leave, and never return."

Shakiiya nodded briskly in consent, waving her sword as a sign for them to vanish. Then the rest of the pirates stood up also, handing over their weapons to Shakiiya's blood-sisters, until then turned around. Some of them starting to run quickly away from their enemies, but some of the men just walked forward in calm pace. Not being in any hurry, as they were now free to do what they wanted.

Shakiiya sighed, ordered her tribe to throw the weapons into the river, and then returned back to the ship. There immediately meeting with Legolas. He smiled at her.

"You are gracious", he said. "That if nothing is a sign of great leadership."

Again Shakiiya said nothing as a reply, but only examined Legolas. Slowly smile forming on her lips. They again stared at each other for a moment, until Shakiiya made a wider smile and walked past him. Going to her blood-sisters, them starting to converse in their native language.

"Lift the anchors! We shall sail immediately!" Aragorn then suddenly shouted the order. And indeed the anchors were lifted, the once enemy fleet again now gliding through the waves of the calm river. Making its way toward the city of Minas Tirith.

* * *

><p>Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli followed in interest as the women of Athélèrn prepared for the upcoming battle. All of them had already braided their hair in the same fashion as Shakiiya had before the fight of Helm's Deep, and they had outlined their eyes with black paint, making them look fierce. Some symbols being tattoeed on their arms, foreheads and cheeks. Altogether they truly looked like warriors now in their full battle gear, and the men could truly see the great power of these women radiate from them, though there was only a small group of them. But the very air around them was dangerous, each and every one of them armed as heavily as Shakiiya, weapons hidden everywhere around their bodies and clothes.<p>

Shakiiya was now sitting on a barrel, as her blood-sisters were in turn putting the war paint on her and tying her hair. Her eyes had already been rounded by black spirals, but now one of the women was indeed braiding her locks back, as two others placed those same kind of symbols on her skin. They weren't the same as those which had decorated Shakiiya during _Rakshâmmen_ a long time ago back at her village, but made by same black paint. Gimli eyed at them in wonder.

"What is the meaning of those markings, lass?" he inquired, looking up to Shakiiya. She glanced at him.

"They are words believed to bring strength and protection to the one bearing them on their skin", she answered. Gimli's eyes widened, remembering Shakiiya's words about her tribe's reluctance to use armors for cover.

"Do they work?" he asked.

Shakiiya then smirked amused, giving the Dwarf remarkable look. "These aren't so effective as they could be..." she started, then squinting as smiled. "Because the words are usually written with the blood of our enemies."

Gimli stiffened and Shakiiya then laughed, now giving him reassuring look as waved her hand. "I'm just kidding! I was just teasing you, so do not look at me so frightened! You know me, don't you? My sisters nor I would never do such thing..."

Shakiiya shook her head as saw Gimli indeed then relax again. But Shakiiya then turned serious, now looking at Aragorn. "What is the plan?" she questioned, Aragorn looking back at her quite questionable.

"Didn't you say you had a plan, Shakiiya?" he questioned. Shakiiya sighed.

"My plan was to attack the enemy vessels with the help of my tribe", she responded. "I have not thought what lies ahead, and it is not my task to commit."

"But you led the attack against those pirates", Aragorn stated. "You should make the decisions. You gathered together the army, and they will follow you without a doubt..."

"No, Aragorn actually they will not", Shakiiya corrected, Aragorn looking at her wondering. Shakiiya sighed again, now standing up as her preparation was ready, and she stared at Aragorn.

"These men are fighting for you, Aragorn. Not me. I simply gathered them under your name, under your banner to follow you to battle. And as a one time exception I shall follow you too with my people. This is still your quest, Aragorn. And you are the one leading us either into victory or death. Nevertheless, it is not my job to command but yours, son of Arathorn, Isildur's Heir. I do not desire to lead but my own blood-sisters, if they are willing to follow me."

"You know we will follow you, my queen", one of the women cut in and Shakiiya smiled at her, nodding.

"If so, then to death shall we go."

* * *

><p>The whole night they sailed, Shakiiya standing at the bow most of the time and staring forward against the wind. Now when the upcoming final battle was approaching, everyone's minds were restless. As well Legolas', who once again ended up thinking his beloved Mirkwood, but exactly due of that his eyes traveled to Shakiiya more and more often. He was not afraid anymore to keep his feelings hidden, and instead just spent long moment examining her. Picturing her in his mind. Would this be the end? Not necessarily, but even if they both would survive, he would still lose her. He would eventually return to his home and so would she, him never seeing Shakiiya again.<p>

That thought bothered him, and he did not know whether to go to Shakiiya's side to say maybe the last farewells, or stay composed. For a long time he hesitated, glancing at her at the front of the ship, but eventually on the next day he encouraged himself and did walk toward her, slowly, finally standing next to her. They said nothing at first, Shakiiya staying still for a minute, not shifting her gaze away from the scenery before her.

"You still have that braid I gave you?" Shakiiya then asked, finally turning toward Legolas. His face was lit up with a smile as he nodded.

"Yes. It has protected me well", he stated. Shakiiya looked at his risen wrist, and smiled due the sight of the braid.

"Good. Then I have one worry less to think of..." she answered, now dropping her gaze. Legolas frowned.

"What troubles you?"

Shakiiya looked at her staff, lifting it up. "The last time I was in a battle such as this, I lost my father", she then spoke, glancing up to Legolas now a bit uneasy. "I fear that something like that will happen now."

"You fear of losing someone?" Legolas asked.

"Yes."

Legolas watched as she then placed the staff against the ship's rail, then smoothing its surface thoughtfully, probably remembering her father. Legolas gave her compassionate look, until she then sighed.

"Maybe I am not so strong after all. Our children would not get their courage from me, that's for sure..." she then said sarcastically, letting out amused breath before turned quite blue again.

Legolas said nothing. But then his hand landed on Shakiiya's, stopping the last slow stroke. Shakiiya gazed at his fingers as they slowly entwined with hers, and she felt great temptation to look into Legolas' eyes. But she resisted, and then lifted her eyes to look forward again.

"Minas Tirith is just behind that cliff", she remarked then, Legolas nodding. They could now hear the loud clashes of the battle. Bellowing of some beasts reaching into their ears from the distance, carried well by the water and wind. And then there was a clear sound of a horn ringing in the air, covering all the other sounds under it. Rohan had arrived.

Immediately then Aragorn started to shout out orders, and their small fleet now prepared to dock. Just beside the plains of Pelennor, where the fight was fought furiously at that same moment, them not even daring to guess which side had the upperhand.

Also Shakiiya prepared her tribe, shouting out commands in Athélèrn as loud as Aragorn, them mixing in with each other. Shakiiya had written small notes to be sent to the other vessels by Khôr, and now tied the bag into her bird's leg, he then flying over them all to carry out Aragorn's commands. And then it didn't take long when the white walls and the majestic city of Minas Tirith came into sight, as the flagship sailed toward the small dock coming into view as well. There was a small battalion of Orcs assembled on the shore, waiting at the entrance apparently for their allies, the Corsairs to arrive. This was it.

Shakiiya sighed and swung her staff once. But then she felt a familiar hand grip her wrist, his other stopping on her left shoulder.

"Be careful", Legolas' voice whispered. Shakiiya smiled, looking confident.

"I won't make any promises. But do the best I can."

Legolas sighed for her obvious sarcasm, but let it go, then smiling. Shakiiya was Shakiiya. She'd never be careful. In a way he would've wanted her to be at least, as she always charged at enemies not holding back. So as said, he cared not frankly to beg her to watch over her life more, because he knew she would not. Her own life was the last thing she thought when she fought. As she fought for her home and for freedom, like everyone were.

Shakiiya now put a severe look on her face, as she gazed over the ship's edge. All the way to the faraway battlefield, where complete disarray was at hand. She frowned when she saw those giant, strange grey animals stomp around the fields. Each carrying some odd towers on their backs, and letting out those loud beasty bellows from their trunks the arriving fleet had earlier heard cut the air. But then rough Orc voice started to shout in irritation, the owner of it pushing through the battalion ashore.

"Late as usual, pirate scum!" it spat, directing his angry eyes at the ship in sight."There's knife-work here that needs doing. Come on ya sea rats! Get off your ships!"

Not only the commanding Orc was next shocked, but all of them were, as then as called Shakiiya jumped down. Her blood-sisters following her example. All 70 or so figures, every one wearing hoods to cover their faces, and their strange appearance confused the Orcs, who had awaited to see the pirates of Umbar to come ashore. The creatures just stared at the small assembled group of these mysterious women, until then one clear voice started to sing in the born silence.

One of the women dropped the hood and sang, soon to be joined by another, until all of the women were singing. Their voices rising in unity once more into the heavens. But not any joyous song it were, but the tribe of Athélèrn were releasing their battle hymn, their tones joined together. Creating sudden fear and threat into the hearts of those Orcs, as then these women took out some sort of drums. Starting to pang on them in as threatening, deep rhythm as the melody they were singing.

The Orcs were frozen on their spots due pure awe. Following as that never seen race just stood there for a moment, their drums echoing as ominously, as was the tune erupting from numerous lips of the warrior women. The unfamiliar sound of their drums and voices singing in the foreign tongue reaching all the way to the faraway battlefield, into the ears of every Orc, _haradrim_ and men of Rohan. Creating as great confusion in each mind in middle of the rampage of the armies. Until then Shakiiya stepped forth. Singing last of the words with her kin, her voice as loud and strong as the rest, until then lifted her hand. Her golden staff sparkling in the sun, as now also Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas hopped down from the ship. Standing side by side with Shakiiya's blood-sisters their weapons out.

As the oppressive drumming of Athélèrn started to fade along with the powerful tribal hymn of battle, the Orcs begun to get into their senses. The commander now starting to bark out orders at his troupes, and prepare them to attack. But their intentions were left meaningless as suddenly Shakiiya leapt forward, swinging her staff, and she let out a horrible war cry. So loud some Orcs cringed back involuntarily. And as she then took a stance just before she dashed into the attack, Khôr's shrill shriek cut the air again, and his slim figure flew above them. His wings twinking that same silver at the same moment as something magical happened. The snake bracelet around Shakiiya's arm started to shine.

Her companions now stared in awe, as they were all next surrounded by this appeared mysterious white glow, it streaming out from Shakiiya's bracelet until it soon took a form. Materializing into a vague, but majestic form of the Great White Snake. Rising above them and Shakiiya's tribe, as stared at the band of Orcs with its blood red eyes. And now when this being they had only heard about as lores had suddenly appeared before them, the three men instantly felt indescribable and ancient power enclose them. This was _Chârem_, protector of Athélèrn. And it had come to lend his strength to Shakiiya and her sisters. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli looked up at _Chârem_, the Great, in disbelief. Not believing their eyes.

The shimmer of _Chârem'_s power illuminated far and wide, also catching the attention of the fighting armies, and it blinded Sauron's troupes momentarily. Them trying to shelter themselves from that powerful shine, which felt like burning their evil souls with its rays. No one who saw this light appear into the distance and filling the sky knew what it was, but those who had good enough eyes were able to witness the rise of the Great White Snake of Athélèrn. Their hearts either filling with confusion, or some form of joy they could not explain. But whatever that miraculous occurrence was, all troupes fighting for the freedom of Middle-Earth felt a moment, just one brief moment that they were not alone. And that there was some force watching over them.

The Orcs were now even more horrified and dumbfounded. Following as that giant snake came to be before their eyes, out of that blinding pure light. Hissing at the creatures of evil and revealed its long fangs, challenging the dark figure of its twin once more, whose shade now plainly rose to stand behind the Orcs. Forming out of the malice and evil power of the Dark Lord of Mordor, which had brought these creatures to life. As well hissing back at the White Snake of Good will. No one knew exactly was this a true vision of the _Great_ defending its tribe against this dark Serpent of Sauron's malice, embodied by Orcs before them, or was it just an illusion created by the strong air of defiance around these women.

But it mattered not, as Aragorn's small army now gained new power within themselves. Feeling it fill them with same kind of tranquility the three companions had experienced during _Raksâmmen_, the snake hovering over them, and scaring the Orcs out of their wits for a moment more. Until then the white shimmer diminished, the snake now letting out its last hiss toward the creatures of Mordor, before it retreated back into Shakiiya's bracelet. In the same second her letting out another cry, this time ordering her blood-sisters to attack.

And without a moment of hesitation, the women started to run in a line toward the bemused Orcs, even louder war cries filling the air. Aragorn stared at the creatures for a moment, until joined the charge Andúril in his hand, Legolas and Gimli following. Grins covering their faces.

"There's plenty for the both of us. May the best Dwarf win!" Gimli now bellowed to Legolas, challenging him into another match, and started to jog forward. Just as the Army of the Dead as well now dashed forth from the vessels' cargo and over the river, zooming toward the enemy ranks like a tidal wave under the direction of Aragorn.

Shakiiya's troupes now met with the first line of the Orcs in a neat formation, their drums now transforming into numerous kind of weapons in a blink of an eye. And with countless angry cries the women leapt into the air, the Orcs having no chance to defend themselves against the upcoming attack, which was like a strike of lighting. So quickly and hard the Athélèrn hit, that Gimli's just said words were put under rephrase, as Shakiiya's tribe was quick to slice and kill countless enemies ashore with the army of ghosts. Before the three other men even had the chance to reach the now disorganized ranks of Orcs. But it was once again proven that Gandalf had been telling the truth. These women attacked with bestial rage, not many being spared from their blades once coming across with them.

This first battle as said was won easily and quickly, the Orc batallion's wasted resistance soon giving in, including that other group of Orcs which had been lured to the docks by that mysterious light and the rumble of unheard war drums. But just as they had arrived, the rest of Aragorn's fleet started to berth and Angbor rushed to the scene with his men, joining the battle at the best possible moment. And with the help of the Gondorian commander's men, Athélèrn and the three Hunters it was over soon. Mostly due the ghosts of the Mountain Men, who were able to sweep over the enemy like water, and kill with that single tactic even more enemies than Shakiiya's blood-sisters.

Shakiiya whipped around a fierce look in her eyes, and drew her sword. Her tribe immediately gathering around her, and she swung her weapons, shoving them forward as a sign. Starting to run like a panther through the plains toward the battlegrounds, the tribal cries of her blood-sisters once again ringing in the air ominously, as their enemy then turned around to witness their stampede. And soon Shakiiya once again leapt forward with a yell, cutting the head of the first Orc she reached. And so, as her tribe attacked the Orcs swarming around them with quick and deadly elegance, as well the rest of Aragorn's troupes now finally joined the battle for the freedom of Middle-Earth. Slicing and hitting everyone around them, who weren't their allies.

Shakiiya saw Legolas fire an arrow from the corner of her eye, as she then made a spin. Slicing one Orc with her sword, as the other got a cut from her staff's blade. Her then quickly making a fluent volt forward to pierce another Orc, which was about to assault a Rohan soldier. Shakiiya pulled her blade back after turning it the creature's gut, until it then stroke to her left. Yet again piercing an Orc torso, as her right hand holding the staff lifted the weapon of legends and sliced two Orc necks. The brute force cutting them halfway off.

This way Shakiiya fought. Striking everything with all she had, never hesitating to use her sword or staff to kill these creatures. Cutting and slicing every Orc which came at her, slaying them in seconds. She felt blood splash on her, but she cared not. Only concentrating to find new targets for her rage to strike down, her blood-sisters making same kind of ravage to Sauron's troupes around her. Killing many enemies with such frightening techniques and speed, which their enemy seemed not to comprehend in that short brief moment, before an Athélèrn blade stroke and cut them. They showed no mercy. And that day the enemy learnt to know this little of this mystery tribe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I tried to make Shakiiya's tribe's arrival to Minas Tirith cool, but... who knows? It's always hard to verbalize an idea, so I hope the moment did not suck... **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing which is not created by my imagination.**

**Alright then. As you know, rated M for obvious reasons. Mainly a battle chapter, with a twist in it...**

**I know, this might turn out quite heavy stuff to read. But like said, there's a twist here. And if you skip this one, you might become surprised/confused while reading the next. **

**And just for you to know, there might be something _else_ too in here, which at least some of you have waited for the past 20 chapters or so...**

**;) ;) ;)**

**Thanks to **Can'tStopSmilingAllDay **for adding this story into favorites! U made me smile ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Legolas shot a couple of arrows, killing many Orcs as counted the victims of his bow out loud. He would not let Gimli win this bet. The victory would be his, he decided as reached fifteen in his tally.<p>

At the other direction, Aragorn kicked an Orc on its stomach as it charged at him. Gimli's as well counting voice exclaiming behind his back, while the Dwarf slashed his axe at the approaching Orcs and Men. The Army of the Dead pillaged at the background, the ranks of the enemies falling down against them like a house of cards. Nothing else was heard but the roar of those huge creatures _Haradrim_ rode, the cries of fury and pain of the fighting men, and the growl of the Orcs. Mixed in with the crashes and rumbles of the stones, which the enemy catapults repeatedly launched onto the city. Not to mention the unbelievable clash of metal striking metal, arrows hitting armors and shields, and neighs of frightened horses.

As the opponents fell down dead from their path, the three companions along with Shakiiya and her tribe quickly advanced further inside the center of the battlefield. Their strikes and attacks against the enemy leading them forward without them noticing. Shakiiya let out a new yell and sheathed her sword quickly, deflecting a blade of armored *****_Variag_ soldier, until then swung her staff. Making the man loose his weapon, as she then quickly used the opening in his defense. Slicing his throat before finally sank the right blade of her staff into the man's chest easily, killing him.

But not releasing the body she made a fast spin, throwing the dead soldier against his comrade in arms, and attacked him. The distracted man not having time to strike as she was onto him. Taking out her knife and gave him a few quick and deep slashes, until now deflected the sword he manged to swing at her. She trapped it between their crossed blades, headbumping him, forcing him to stagger back and earn a knife on his chest. Shakiiya making sure he was dead when she retrieved it.

So she continued. Taking her opponents by surprise, and used their weaknesses against each other, many Orcs earning hits from their comrades while trying to slice her. But after she directed a couple of more as quick and lethal attacks at the surrounding enemies, killing many with her staff and redrawn sword, she then suddenly noticed a figure crawl on the ground a little farther away. The Rohan soldier had long golden hair Shakiiya found familiar. And as the soldier then turned to see an Orc commander take out its weapon and start to approach him, Shakiiya frowned as she realized he was not a man. But Éowyn.

Reacting automatically Shakiiya lunged forward, cutting Orcs out of her way furiously to reach Éowyn in time. But for Shakiiya's relief it was Aragorn who saved her. He suddenly appeared behind the Orc, which had lifted its weapon to kill Éowyn, however Aragorn's sword hand beating it to the chase. Striking the Orc on its side, as then Gimli arrived. Bashing the creature hard on the chest, until Aragorn finished the job by piercing it. The Orc let out a growl of pain until fell down, as well dead.

Shakiiya wasted not more time after seeing Éowyn being rescued. She then gave all her attention to her opponents again, as they once more started their fatal series of hits and slashes against her. Her retaliate being quick and unexpected, all falling down defeated in the end.

Legolas, who was fighting against the Orcs a bit farther away, now saw her appear in middle of the battling figures. Witnessing how she now sprinted toward a man of _Haradrim_, surprising him as she made a very high leap forward. Landing on his shoulders, and killed him only by twisting his neck with her feet. Not even been compelled to use her weapons. And quicker than a heart makes a beat she was at it again, moving with such fluent and fast movements. Her slashes and cuts aimed perfectly at the vital points of the Orcs and other enemies now getting in her way, him seeing her strike down at least ten men in an instant. He still couldn't believe she or her blood-sisters could be so deadly.

"Legolas!" Shakiiya now heard Aragorn's voice shout out a warning all of a sudden. And gasping she turned around, only to see one of those giant creatures called _Mûmakil_ with big ears and long tusks stomp toward the Elf with quick pace. Threatening to crush Legolas under its feet.

But Legolas only looked at the approaching animal calmly, and Shakiiya followed him then dash toward it. Determined expression on his face, and he grasped the creature's tusk as it moved its long nose to strike.

Shakiiya pierced an Orc and shoved it away, as next followed Legolas flung itself to the front leg of the creature, and then jump on the knee of its back leg. Making his way toward the creature's back, using the arrows sticking out of the _Mûmakil'_s thick skin as ladder. With perfect balance and agility he did this, which none other could not have done beside the rest of his kin, and was soon on top of the animal. Starting to shoot the Men of _Haradrim_ sitting at the tower the _Mûmakil_ carried.

Shakiiya shook her head bored to the Elf until did smile a bit, now hitting and Orc with her staff. Cutting its run toward her. And after making another spin the other blade of her staff pierced its head, as her right hand shoved the Lòrien dagger deep into its heart. Overkilling maybe, but now she did not care. These creatures deserved nothing less. And if she truly was honest with herself, in some part of her was still that princess of Athélèrn, who graved revenge for the murder of her mother. Revenge for all the bad she had faced because of these creatures. And this battle gave her the opportunity to just that.

* * *

><p>Shakiiya moved forward on the battlefield, not even registering where her feet brought her as she hopped, leapt and charged at her enemies. Each of her blades from her staff to her daggers always cutting down at least five opponents at a time. She had been separated from most of her blood-sisters, but she saw Yánná and a couple of others make their way toward her through the masses of Orcs and Men. Fighting with as great skill and bravery as she did, not at all fearing the possible death awaiting at the end of this battle.<p>

Shakiiya directed a proud smile toward her tribe. Seeing them stand for themselves, as one of the free peoples of this world. Yes. After now witnessing their glory in this battle, she knew she had been right to call forth her tribe to fight. This was what they had been born to do after all. And now, when _Chârem_ had showed itself to her at the moment when everything was decided, and offered its protection to her and her blood-sisters, Shakiiya did not fear what was to happen. She believed their guardian would keep her tribe safe. Her feeling the power of the Great Snake in the bracelet she carried during every swing given to the enemies, the Great sharing its strength with her. Fighting with her.

Shakiiya did not know how long the battle had lasted so far. But she nor anyone else were counting minutes, as defended their own lives, but fought like it was their last day on earth. So minutes or maybe even hours passed by without regard, Shakiiya only concentrating on making as much damage to the enemy troupes as possible.

She now saw two men of _Haradrim_ lock their gazes on her. She noticed the confusion what her appearance created in them, but she didn't give them time to reach any conclusions. She charged forth with a yell, taking a stance. And staring at the armed men of the deserts with a dangerous glare, she swung her staff before herself. Waiting for them to make their move. And now the men attacked, at the same time, their swords hold up in unison to strike upon her together. Exactly what she had calculated, and she let out a bored sigh. So predictable.

Shakiiya received their weapons with a cry. Surprising the men, as only one swing of her Elven staff made both of their swords fly from their hands. And she then leapt between them, revealing the staff's blades and turned it. Now first swinging the right tip of it at the man behind her, the blade piercing his skull as then repeated this, the man before her also getting his head pierced. It had taken but a second or two.

Then suddenly a huge uproar of horrified cries shouting in foreign language surprised her, and she gasped. Loud crashing sound soon erupting behind her as something fell down, making the ground shake under her feet. And when she turned, she noted one of those strange towers she had seen on the backs of the _Mûmakil_s to have collapsed. Her seeing countless bodies of _Haradrim_ soldiers lay on top of each other in the pile of fabric and wood, either dead or at least majority of their bones crushed.

But now stomping feet of the said animal made her turn around again, and she indeed saw the creature from whose back this tower had fallen. Her eyes finding who else than Legolas standing on top of its head, now firing two arrows into the skull of the beast. And letting out a horrible pained yelp the animal's movements started to relent. It eventually crashing down dead, as Shakiiya followed Legolas jump and glide down along the creature's trunk. Tilting his head at Gimli after landing with a hop, exchanging a stare with the Dwarf, who had frozen on his spot before the fallen animal.

Shakiiya snorted, sending a bit sharp look at Legolas' back. Show off. But on the second thought, so was she. She now let out a laugh as once again continued the fight, her blades striking after one another carefully, and disseminating definite destruction upon her adversaries.

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli's irritated voice then exclaimed. Shakiiya directed a look toward her two companions, until finished off the two Orcs she had been battling against. Soon two others meeting their deaths. Legolas stroke down a couple of the creatures and Men of _Haradrim_ with his knives, then giving Gimli a look.

"Have you seen Shakiiya?" he asked him, following the distraught Dwarf briefly with his gaze, who was now stomping forward. Hacking every enemy with twice as great determination and rage due irritation the Elf's stunt had created.

"The lass vanished! Haven't seen her after that quite disturbing magic trick she performed!" Gimli stated, then letting out a growl, now charging against a new group of Orcs. "Come on, then! Come on!"

Legolas felt slight flicker of worry in him, as he knew not where Shakiiya was. Not seeing her anywhere he looked, in middle of the fast Elven styled attacks he directed around him at his opponents. But he calmed himself, slicing an Orc or two, as ensured himself that Shakiiya had given him more than enough proof so far that she could survive. Her tribe was unbeatable, him seeing even now many figures of leather cloth warrior women slashing with their weapons victoriously at the distance. Their scary battle cries competing with the bellows of the _Mûmakil_s from time to time.

Legolas flipped his twin blades, as deflected an Orc blade aimed at his chest. Him then sticking the other blade in the creature's back with a quick swing, it falling down with a grimace and growl.

But then loud cries of anger reached his ears somewhere close to him. And as he searched the surroundings with his sharp eyes, he soon found the female figure that voice belonged to. Legolas seeing one of Shakiiya's blood-sisters battle against pretty huge Orc, and quite far from the rest of the tribe. But she answered the creature's hits perfectly, and now kicked the creature. Making a fast spin characteristic to their style of fighting, and sliced its shoulder. Her blade causing some serious damage, all the way to the creature's chest.

So after once again witnessing the finess of Athélèrn training, Legolas was about to leave the scene as it was. But the sudden frightened cry of the woman made him whip around again, and he froze puzzled. Witnessing usually so invincible blood-sister of Shakiiya's fall back due a single slice the Orc had managed to make on her torso.

Legolas frowned, watching her once again bravely cross blades with that Orc. Starting to lose against it, concluding from the way her movements contra the much stronger opponent's started to slow down. Her deflects turning all the time more hasty, starting to slip. And as Legolas now saw the Orc let out angry growl and strike down with its sword, hardly missing the woman's chest, he examined her better. Noting her to be much shorter than Shakiiya, and many other of her blood-sisters, though not short enough to be one of those more Dwarf blood in them.

But as Legolas now heard this woman let out a new cry of terror, earning another slash of Orc blade on her other arm, he abruptly recognized her voice. And his eyes widening for horror he rushed into action. Slashing the Orcs out of the way, getting a splash of their black blood on him, as dashed to save the woman.

"Píríel!" he called. Waking Shakiiya's younger sister's attention, as she staggered backwards away from her opponent. Legolas seeing her stare at him astonished, until the Orc attacked again. Píríel desperately trying to answer its strikes to protect herself.

Píríel swung her long twin swords with skillful hits, which proved she had gotten a lot of Athélèrn training, but which still lacked strength and discipline against this big Orc. And that was why the Orc now came at her mercilessly. The girl trying to find an opening to strike back, and wound the creature enough to be able to kill it. But she was too weak. The Orc hit against her blades with all the time growing force, these attacks closing in to Píríel's torso with each swing. She now tried to make a spin and crouch, to stick one of her blades into the rib cage of the creature, but was too slow. The Orc managing to kick her on the face, sending her flying on the ground.

Píríel touched her jaw in fright, as felt blood start to drip down. She then hastily turned to face the Orc, which was closing in on her to take her life. Her feverishly trying to gasp her blades, which had flung a bit too far away from her. But she was saved in the nick of time by a pair of delicate Elven blades. Appearing under the Orc's armpits, as the creature hold its sword up to strike. Legolas now slicing its stomach, and made it retreat away from Píríel with one more swing on its exposed back.

Shakiiya's sister directed a look mixing admiration and relief at the blonde haired Elf, who she had met at her home village. Following as the creature now turned to him, and with another enraged growl it attacked Legolas. Píríel watching as the handsome Elven prince fought the Orc with as swift and delicate hits, which equaled to her older sister's attacks. Legolas thrust the other of his knives through the Orc's back, as then looked at Píríel serious. Pulling the weapon out.

"Run!" Legolas urged her, Píríel waking up from her mesmerized daze, and she stumbled up. With shaking hands taking her own twin swords back in her hands.

She squeezed her fingers around the hilts. She was scared. No, woman of Athélèrn could not be afraid! Her sister wouldn't have been...

Legolas frowned for frustration, as this Orc refused to die no matter how many times or hard he hit it. It always keeping on coming at him its own weapon raised. So he could now understand Shakiiya's difficulty back at Helm's Deep to kill a thing such as this, and she had been almost killed by one. They were truly tough opponents, but that's why even more infuriating ones to Legolas.

He now leapt forward and made a series of fast hits. Cutting deep, then making a turn, and once more sank his other knife into the creature's back. It swinging its own weapon at him with a pained snarl. But as Legolas once again released his knife from the torso of the creature, and sliced it once sideways when it turned, he did not notice the danger lurking behind him. And it was Píríel's voice, which made him aware of the threat over his life.

"Legolas no!" her voice shouted in panic, Legolas gasping, as his knives crossed to receive the heavy hit of the Orc at the same moment. Him then feeling someone bump against his back and exert forward. He heard another growl behind him.

Píríel made a face as she pushed the Orc blade higher, trying to shove the appeared creature away. Her swords lifted in deflect, though slipping, as she had reached Legolas at the last moment before he had been pierced by this other Orc. And Píríel would not let him die.

Legolas had protected her, and Píríel's honor as a woman of Athélèrn did not allow it. She didn't want Legolas to die. So she tried, with all she had. She exerted as leant against the heavy Orc body, managing to make it retreat a couple of inches, when she pushed her left over powers to the limit. She got this. She could do it. She was part of Athélèrn after all.

But then Khôr's shriek cut the air like a knife itself. Legolas seeing a flash of silver at the corner of his eye, as the bird attacked from the skies. Dashing toward the Orc and crazed its eyes, making it retreat a little from Píríel due surprise. But even Píríel could now prepare to the coming hit due Khôr's distraction, the Orc's blade against hers was as heavy as before. The creature not giving in a quarter.

"Píríel?" Legolas called alarmed, glancing at the girl quickly over his shoulder, and saw her predicament as she did her best to protect him. But then Legolas kicked his opponent and shoved it away, now turning in a flash. And in a blink of an eye he pushed his knife through the Orc's skull which was assaulting Shakiiya's sister, it letting out a groan as dropped its weapon. Falling down breathless.

Legolas let out imperceptible sigh, as Píríel now dropped her weapons and turned to smile at him thankfully. But the Orc her savior had battled so far wasn't dead, far from it, and she now saw it charge toward Legolas' once again unprotected rear. And it all once again happened in a blink of an eye, when Legolas now pushed Píríel aside just as the Orc attacked. Earning a hit on the back of his head, Legolas now stumbling forward due the sudden opening in his own defense. Píríel followed this in horror, afraid that the Orc would kill him, and as the creature advanced toward the Elf she braced herself. And with a horrifying new cry she attacked. Jumping at the creature like a true Athélèrn would, her blades sinking into its back completely. All the way to the hilts.

Legolas whipped around as regained his balance, his weapons ready, only to see Píríel sink her blades into the Orc's shoulders. Until his eyes next widened due shock when the Orc glared at the girl, now striking backwards so that she got a deep cut on her back. Legolas flinched, but was forced to lose sight of her for a single, but too long second, as had to defend himself against another Orc arrived to the scene. And in that time the feared happened, and Legolas froze. Feeling warm droplets of blood hit his face, and hearing Píríel now let out a cry of pure pain, as he turned around again in a flash to see the Orc now grab her and pull her off itself. Legolas not being fast enough due his distraction, as it next placed the girl on her feet. Slicing her torso with merciless swings, causing more blood of the helpless girl spill on the Elf.

Legolas reacted immediately, and attacked the Orc without a hesitation. Striking it down and taking it away from Píríel, however giving the little sister of his loved one a fleeting horrified gaze, as saw her now fall to the ground. Covered in her own blood. And then as his gaze rose for only a single second more, he saw Shakiiya. Stopping, and directing a shocked look at Píríel's struck body only a few meters away from her, after striking down a couple of her own opponents. But Shakiiya's fierce expression had only cracked and turned disbelieving. Now twisting for horror unlike he had ever seen her display openly, taking over the confusion. He noted her to make one furious headshake to the sight of her sister.

"NO!" she screamed. Her so distraught and everything but strong tone making Legolas cringe, as she now ran to them the fastest she could. Frown of worry set on her face, when she hastily and in small rage shoved a couple of Orcs away with her sword, now crouching by her sister. Not anymore caring about anything else around her but Píríel. She didn't even give a single look to the Orc responsible of her sister's wounds, but only abandoned her weapons where they were and bent over Píríel. Holding back the panic as touched her face, repeating her name in frenzy.

"Píríel?" Shakiiya called firmly. After all trying to control all the while rising panic in her voice, as took her sister's limp head between her hands. Shaking it slightly. "Píríel? I know you hear me, so open your eyes. I'm telling you to open them. _Now_, Píríel!"

Shakiiya heard as Legolas let out enraged shout behind her back, attacking the assaulter of her sister furiously. The battle continuing around them never stopping. But she directed her attention to her sister only.

"You're not weak. You are not weak, Píríel. That is why you must wake up", she said as serious as could, shaking Píríel's shoulders a bit. She stared at her face strict. "Listen to me. You listen to me now, and open your eyes! Open them Píríel, I'm right here! Just open them and show me you're not weak! Show me how strong you are!"

Relieved breath escaped form Shakiiya's lips, as she now indeed heard her sister moan. Her head moving a little, and she forced her eyes open. Blinking them lazily, and Shakiiya saw she only barely could stay awake. Píríel looked at her and her clouded eyes were filled with only joy.

"Shakiiya?" she whispered, trying to smile, but her attempt turned almost into nothing but a grimace. This squeezed Shakiiya's heart, but she smiled back at her, nodding, smoothing her hair away from her forehead.

"Yes. Yes Píríel, I am here. And so are you", Shakiiya said, now giving her sister a remarkable look, as then heard another frustrated yell of Legolas'. It being followed by a long snarl, until it was abruptly cut. Something falling on the ground behind her with a heavy thud.

"Look at me. Keep your eyes on me, no matter what you feel or how tired you are. Don't close them", Shakiiya instructed, making Píríel swear this to her though her gaze, which was directed on her big sister's comfortingly familiar face.

And after seeing the confirmation, and slight nod from Píríel Shakiiya straightened. Once again trying to stay calm, as opened the straps of her sister's outfit with quick fingers. Legolas now hurrying to Píríel's other side, to witness the deep cuts of the jagged Orc blade reveal themselves under the leather. Both of them frowned for worry, but Shakiiya let out a deep breath and removed her jacket. Taking out the Lórien knife, and then ripped the garment into shreds in only a matter of seconds.

"Shakiiya", Píríel called, moaning in pain, trying to move but it was too painful. Her wincing and making a new gurn. Shakiiya gave her a strict gaze, but her eyes softened in the end.

"Don't move. I'm tying your wounds, so stay still", she explained, holding herself together, but her put on calmness did not fool Legolas whose gaze was wandering between dying Píríel and upset Shakiiya. He had never seen her this scared, and her movements when she was binding her sister's wounds were hasty. Panicked, even she did her best to help Píríel. She was holding back tears of distress not to scare her sister.

Píríel cried out, her body jerking automatically upward, as Shakiiya tightened one shred of leather around the worst wound. Closing it tight with a couple of straps. The leather she used to staunch the bleeding would be thick enough to stop the flow. But Legolas frowned even deeper, as saw Píríel's blood start to regardless seep under the straps and quickly made bandages again after a brief moment. Shakiiya also noting this. But she closed her eyes momentarily, shaking her head a little in stubborn denial, and continued to treat her sister.

"You're going to be alright", she reassured Píríel, giving her a smile and swept her forehead briefly. "Just don't sleep."

Legolas flinched for surprise as Khôr flew by their side suddenly. Returning after a short absence, and now stood beside Shakiiya. Shrieking as stared at Píríel, flapping his wings. But Legolas now directed a serious look at Shakiiya's face after following Píríel's obvious struggle.

"Shakiiya", he called, her refusing to meet his eyes, as tightened another set of straps to stop the blood from flowing. Legolas frowned. "Shakiiya", he called again louder.

Now Shakiiya froze and she hesitated, stared at Píríel's gravely wounded body, until let out a pained breath. Finally looking into Legolas' eyes. And his chest stung as he saw her start to cry due understanding. He gazed into her eyes for a short moment, followed the rare teardrops fall, until shook his head a sad look on his face. Nodding toward her sister remarkably.

"It's too late", he said, surprising Shakiiya and her head gasped back due his words. Legolas put his hand on hers, which rested on Píríel's hardly rising chest. "She's already dying. There's nothing else to do, but to stay by her side until she passes."

Shakiiya stared at Legolas in disbelief. Frowning in pain, until then he saw that same defiance flick in her gaze like fire which he had learnt to love in her. Shakiiya shaking her head stubbornly, not accepting his words of despair were they true or not.

"No", she replied with strict voice. "No, I can save her."

"Shakiiya..."

"I can save her!" Shakiiya repeated her voice rising, making Legolas swallow his objections. But as he now gazed into Shakiiya's brown eyes, he noticed all that warmth and ocassional mirth he had lately seen more and more often twinkle in them behind the steel hard expression, to have been replaced by only fear and grief. And his heart gave in, Shakiiya now lifting her sister up carefully, nodding toward her.

"Help me", she urged him, Legolas then nodding, as Shakiiya's gaze made him now do everything she asked.

He took a careful hold of Píríel too. Supporting her, as Shakiiya now bound the long cut on her back. The bleeding hadn't been so strong there, as the tight leather, though cut, together with the stern soil had mostly suppressed the blood from flowing freely.

Just as Shakiiya was finished, Píríel let out another cry of pain. Shakiiya hurrying to take her from Legolas' arms, and placed her back on the ground to see had the bleeding stopped on her upper torso. But it hadn't, the bandages only slowing it down and lengthening Píríel's life, which all the same was already enough at stake. And Píríel's so pale complexion frightened Shakiiya. She now broke down a little, gazing to the distance around her at the ravaging battle, until her eyes then found their way back to her sister through Legolas' eyes.

"Shakiiya it hurts", Píríel whined, Shakiiya blinking the new tears away as nodded, forcing herself to calm down. It was not time to cry now.

"I know it does", she agreed, forcing a smile. "But I take care of you. You'll be fine."

"I just didn't want Legolas to die", Píríel now stuttered, surprising Shakiiya, who gave the Elf in front of her a questionable look. Meeting his eyes briefly, until both now looked at Píríel again as she continued. "He was about to die, so I saved him. I did not want him to die because of me..." she said, now giving Shakiiya tired, but apologetic gaze. Starting to cry too due pain and shame. "I'm sorry... I didn't listen when you told me I wasn't strong enough... I'm sorry..."

Shakiiya shook her head, again smiling, though it was evident Píríel's words undermined her self-control. "You were brave. You are brave, Píríel. You protected Legolas and saved him. I could've never been able to that. My brave little sister..." she answered.

Legolas' gaze now rose slowly from Shakiiya's little sister to her, examining her for a moment, as she instead stared into Píríel's same colored eyes as hers. Grasping them. But Píríel couldn't help new moans escape her lips, as her wounds objected against the leather bonds. Shakiiya hushed her, kissing her forehead.

"You are alright. Just a little ache. You have to stay strong to tell the others how you fought that Orc", she said, trying to keep the atmosphere light, even the premonition loomed at the back of her head. But she refused to accept it, welcome it. No, Píríel was not that weak.

"Go", Legolas said then suddenly, Shakiiya looking up to him questionable. He now nodded toward the gates of Minas Tirith. "Go, Shakiiya. Take Píríel to the city to be treated, quickly. I help your reach the gates unharmed."

Shakiiya was speechless as Legolas now stood. A serious look taken over his usually so gentle features, this so earnest expression partly shattering his beauty. Shakiiya breathed brokenly due her agitation, but she now stared into Legolas' eyes. Which hold hers for that short moment, until she put on her weapons and rose, Píríel in her arms. But she didn't break the stare, it being Legolas who first looked away to see a possible route toward the wall of the city. Scanning the battlefield.

"You need to be quick", he told her. "I cover for you, but you need to run to the city as fast as you can. Otherwise Píríel will die."

"I know", Shakiiya answered somewhat breathless. Legolas turned to look at her once more, his chest turning heavy due her sorrow and worry added to his own anxiety. They then stared at each other for a moment more silent. Examining each other, until Legolas pushed Shakiiya forward gently, taking out his twin blades again.

"Now go. I protect you", he promised, Shakiiya nodding, and she took out her own sword. Placing Píríel to sit on the bend of her arm until started to run forward, Legolas directing one more worried, emotional look after her. But then just as he was about to follow he saw Shakiiya come to an abrupt halt, turn around and stare into his eyes once more. But this time he was frozen on his spot due the expression in them.

Shakiiya let out a hopeless breath, examining Legolas through her hair which the wind blew on her face. Until biting her lip she shed some new, this time unreasonable tears. Surprising Legolas as she hurried back to him. And against all his expectations, she now pressed against him as much as was able. Then circling her sword hand around his neck, before abruptly kissed him. Her eyebrows wrinkled into a pained line.

Legolas was completely shocked due her act. But he could not help but answer her lips' touch, as they clung tightly against his for that one wonderful, but too short moment. His arms circling her into a quick embrace until she separated. Not bearing to give him one final look into eyes, even he now hoped to meet their gaze more than ever. And so she then turned away from him, starting to hurry toward the gates of Minas Tirith through the battlefield. Legolas wasn't far behind, staring at her advancing back.

Shakiiya sliced the Orcs and other enemies out of her way with cries. Her seeing now and then from the corners of her eyes, as Legolas fought those who tried to stop her from approaching the gates. She sent slashes and hits all around herself, holding her sister as securely as she could. But after all Shakiiya could not stop herself from turning and looking back at Legolas' fighting figure again and again. But every time he gave her a serious gaze, cutting or piercing an Orc or other enemy, as then urged at her to continue.

"Go, Shakiiya! I'll follow you, so go!" he always shouted, Shakiiya answering with a nod, but as always kept on running wasn't sure was Legolas' promise to be believed. As each time she looked back, there were all the time more enemies around Legolas, attacking him. But she had to trust him. He would be alright. He always was. She hoped so.

Shakiiya cut down a group of Orcs out of her way, yelling in frustration as they were followed by rather eager still alive men of _Haradrim_ or _Variag_. And after she had killed them with much quicker and fewer hits due her impatience, and all the time growing fear for her sister, there now seemed to be always a new enemy after other.

Shakiiya let out frustrated moan as kept on slicing and swinging her sword around her. Killing more and more of assailants. They seemed to never end, conversely only to increase the closer she came to the gates. But she got through due her determination, which made her even more ruthless. Her attacks much more short-tempered and hasty than usually, but effective nonetheless. Even greater number of Orcs falling down dead on the ground. But every cut on her arms, every bruise on her legs she gained during this desperate run she registered not. She just needed to get to the gates of the ringwall. Reach the city before it was too late.

Shakiiya now slashed her way through a small battalion of Orcs, assembled right next to the wall. She saw that the gates weren't far, and the enemy divisions assigned to break into the city had been scattered, after the breach into Minas Tirith. But now her as well growing restlessness for Legolas made her turn around once again. Though she didn't have to, as she saw one of his knives fly through the air. Piercing an Orc right behind her, which had noticed her run and followed. Legolas was with her in a flash and retrieved his knife, then meeting her eyes and pushing her forward.

"Go", he prompted again like many times before. But he sighed. Thinking bitterly that one kiss she had given him out of the blue, and the way it still had been the shower of rain which made his love bloom the way it had never before. Making it as alive and true, as the moon and stars on the night sky.

But he had to let her go, it withering the flower of his affection immediately, knowing there was a possibility it could never be revived. Now was the moment he had to allow that finally grasped love run away from him, out of his sight. He didn't want to let her go. But he had to. Maybe for forever.

So instead he only gave her one more smile, Shakiiya nodding to him. But there was a small moment of hesitation in Shakiiya as she turned her eyes away reluctantly, now squeezing Píríel in her arms as sheathed her sword. Not caring even if there were any enemies to strike against her. But she ran. Over the remains of Orc battlements, all the way to the open gates. Avoiding barely the aimed hits of the enemies kicking, and finally fighting her own way inside the city as stubbornly as ever. And that was the last Legolas saw her as he had come to love her. Tough and fierce, determined to save those she cared for.

Bittersweet smile rose on his lips due this thought, as he himself now turned away heavyhearted. Returning to the fight, which still was happening around him. Not knowing when it would reach its end. And unbeknownst to him Shakiiya was thinking the same thing, as ran higher and higher along the streets of the city.

She now was not able to suppress that another fear which appeared in her. Made her self-control once again crumble, and gave the reason to those last shed tears, when she had made the walls she had built tumble down. When she had given up her principles for that slight fleeting moment. She knew not would she see Legolas again, and hated that she had to leave him. But wouldn't that be their fate in the end? That they eventually had to leave each other?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**_*Variags=_**

**_A race of Men from the land of Khand. Located south-east of Mordor, and to the east of Near Harad. They like many others served Sauron in the war of the Ring._**

**Okay, what do you think? Is there too much in this chapter? I'm not sure what to make of it myself anymore...**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:**

**I watched the movie "Now Is Good", which tells about a girl who is dying for leukemia, and tries to achieve different things she has gathered into a list before she dies. I seriously cried at the end. And I NEVER cry. But damn, it was just so touching in some way. To actually realize how short life is, and how valuable even the smallest things are in life. To see the struggle she went through the last months of her life, even she at the same time tried to live the remaining of her life the fullest.**

**Well anyway, this chapter is pretty much influenced by the third book. No movieverse in here or in the next, and you're about to see why. Oh, and there's quite lot researched facts about Tolkien world in here, so I am sorry if they are incorrect. But I'm confident with my sources :)**

**Thank you, _THANK YOU_ so much to **unicornsinpink300** and **AriellaSerenity** for the new comments!**

**Sorry I'm such a meanie... But it's my job as an author to leave you hanging till the last moment... ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Athélèrn

**_Phrases written with bold+italics_;** memories

* * *

><p>The still alive defenders of Minas Tirith saw an odd woman run along the streets of their city in middle of the ongoing battle. Holding a bloody young girl in her arms, as slashed Orcs out of her way. Frantically these men saw this strange woman cloth in leather and armed to the teeth run around. Searching for something, finally hacking her way toward each of them through masses of enemies, and accosted them where she could take her sister to be treated. The girl had grave injuries in her body. And this woman looked so distressed due the fate of the dying girl she hold, that even this woman's exterior woke the Gondorian soldiers' confusion and suspicion, in pity of her sister's state they still directed her way. Always through new gates leading to the next level of the city, each being sealed by another wall. But finally she had ran through the battle infested maze of scattered streets, market places, houses and different shops of the five levels. Finding her way as quickly as she could toward the sixth level, where she had been told to go. Where the Houses of Healing were situated.<p>

Shakiiya did not get lost at any turn of the city, even she had never step a foot inside this city before. Because need drove her forward, Píríel's all the time weakening breathing and body making her keep on going. Every Orc and enemy, who made the mistake of trying to cut her down, got struck out her way like a plant in the storm wind. As that she was. Running like it was her own life at stake.

Finally she dashed through the gates of the deserted sixth level, which were now open in case injured men were needed to be taken to be treated. Shakiiya arrived in middle of the beautiful gardens surrounding the Houses of Healing. The numerous trees, lawns, flowerbeds with the exquisite fountains creating the air of peace, and the sweet scent of the plantings mixed with the fresh aroma of nature was meant to give strength and heal the ones treated there. But Shakiiya cared not, but instead gathered astonished gazes from the women at the yard, who worked there as healers. Also a couple of soldiers watching flabbergasted her to rush toward the building in haste, then yanking the doors open.

Immediately the oldest of all wives serving in the healing quarters named Ioreth, who was the warden, and the most skillful of all healers of the Houses of Healing, rushed forth. And she led Shakiiya inside, after seeing all the blood covering the newly arrived patient. Many other women starting to carry out her orders, like filling many pots with water and placing them into the hearth to boil, when the warden had been informed of the young girl's injuries. Inside were also the Herb-master, whose name Shakiiya did not grasp, but who had stepped to her and offered to take Píríel from her hands for Shakiiya to be able to go wash up from the blood and other filth of battle. But Shakiiya refused with no words said. Just following Ioreth, as she quickly brought her to one of the vacant beds. Not anyone touching the young princess of Atélèrn besides her, before she rested on the white covers. Clear fever ravaging in her veins, like the battle on the Pelennor Fields not far from the city.

Shakiiya could hear the racket of death all the way to the sixth level of the city, but that thought vanished from her mind as quickly as it had appeared. Her eyes never left her sister, when with the skillful help of Ioreth, the Herb-master and numerous other women Píríel's injuries were cleaned and sown. Her now laying still on the bed, unconscious due given anodyne herbs and her own drowsiness. Her tiny torso bandaged and her fever treated as well as possible. But still she did not look any better. As ashen and sickly as before she was, her now somewhat stable state not calming Shakiiya down at all. Her sister's eyes as well stayed closed, not much even stirring as a sign of dreams.

Shakiiya's tribe knew of the renowned heritage of Gondor, when it came to skill of healing sick. Even if some considered it to have become decayed from the former glory of the past. But their knowledge to heal all kinds of diseases and wounds was still much appreciated among all other peoples, so Shakiiya had all faith in matron Ioreth to be able to help Píríel to get well. But the question which was direst, was could she help herself and fight back.

Great fear still stirring in her, Shakiiya had pulled herself a chair and sat by her sister's bed. Leaning her forehead on her palms as stared down with dull eyes, her not even registering the blood which dripped down on the floor from the gashes of both forearms. Each drop creating though a hollow sound, as fell into the small pool gathered between her feet. Her listening to that sound as nothing else came in her mind to do. She just sat there and waited, silent. Of what she knew not exactly, her only movement being her head which sometimes turned to examine the still face of her little sister. And sometimes Shakiiya did lift her left hand, smoothing Píríel's icy skin, which was disturbingly cold even she was tormented by high fever.

Shakiiya gazed at Píríel, not knowing what to do. She had never felt such helplessness, and had never been so lost. She was just able to sit there and wait. Maybe even just to watch over her sister, until the inevitable would happen like Legolas had said. When she would die. Shakiiya frowned due this thought, her hand slipping down from Píríel's sweaty hair as she now first time took in this outcome, accepting it. Because after all Legolas had been right, as had been Ioreth as well by the hopeless looks she had given to Píríel after finished treating her. She would not survive. Shakiiya knew that. She had known that all this time in fact, deep within. Where that thought could've been easily suffocated by her denial before. But yes, Shakiiya had fought and seen death. And she knew not even her stubbornness could change the fact, that her little sister's recklessness would take her life.

Shakiiya rubbed her eyes as suffocated a sob. Taking in a deep breath and wiped her face, now pulling the chair closer and leant against the bed. Extending her arm behind Píríel's pillow, as her right palm was smoothing her face. Shakiiya smiled blue, measuring her sister once more, as it indeed was all she could do. She could not almost handle how wasted away Píríel looked. Her skin as transparent as finest Elven silk, and her cheeks looked like sunken in as if she was starved. The damage of her body had changed her into different person in a frightening quick moment, Shakiiya hardly seeing that same beautiful and bubbly little sister of hers.

Despair dwelled in her as endless crashing wave, Shakiiya not being able to control it washing over her from time to time, even she managed to win the fight against the other as oppressing feelings. But no matter how she assured herself to be alright, and that her fear was futile, the exact fear of losing yet another important person made those weak reassurances crack. There were times during those hours spent by Píríel's sickbed, that Shakiiya battled repeatedly against that tiny voice at the back of her head which told her to give up. Cry. Cry, and let herself give up, as like she herself had stated... Píríel was to die.

Shakiiya placed her palms over her face, frowning and nearly breaking down after all the resistance, as stared at Píríel's asleep face. Yes, it was like she just slept peacefully. Not being hurt at all, only simply tired. But that was a lie Shakiiya wanted to tell herself to escape the cold reality. Why, why this had to happen again? Why did everyone she loved have to leave this world? Leave her...

Shakiiya didn't understand. What was Píríel doing here? What in the name of Eru had gone through her head, when she foolishly had sneaked along with the rest of her blood-sisters to fight in this battle. Even Shakiiya had told her to be too young and unprepared? And here they were. At the Houses of Healing, where now Píríel had to pay for her own stupidity gravely. Just like Shakiiya had at her age. Only difference was that Shakiiya had survived. She had not been forced to give over her life.

Shakiiya's eyes now started to wander, until they hit on her right middle finger, when it glided down Píríel's cheek. And she now stared at the bright sapphire on top of the shining gold. Her thoughts slipping forward, away from her sister, out of that room, out of this kingdom and world. She recalled her father.

She remembered how ever since she was young, they had taken long rides together. Well usually she had sat behind her father's back, when they wandered about the hills and landscapes together on his stallion Argalad. She could even now feel the touch of the horse's soft muzzle, as he always had fumbled her hair, when his father had told her stories of his kin. Of Valinor, and about the time he was crowned as the High King of Noldorin. He told her of his family, and about his alliance with Men of Westernesse. Which was so strong, that at the time it had guaranteed them victory against Melkor at the end of the First Age. It all felt like yesterday. Shakiiya had been even allowed to take part in the celebration due her father's wish, regardless of the disapproval of other noble Elves of his kingdom. But her father hadn't cared about her impure blood, or whatever it was that flew through Shakiiya's veins. That was why he had been so dear to her.

But then suddenly in middle of her remembrance, she recalled something else. Something her father had said once. About this ring she now wore, her fingers next smoothing its sleek surface, bringing back the cherished images from the dark. But from there, where all the less accurate recollections were stored, now one afternoon returned in her mind all of a sudden. As clear as a fount.

_**"This ring is Vilya. One of the Three, the Ring of Air", Gil-galad, Ereinion said, as lifted his hand to show his daughter the said Elven object. Then taking it from his finger. The deep blue gem sparkled in the direct sunlight, revealing the grace and skill which had been needed to create such a beautiful piece of jewelry. Her father smiled as met her interested eyes once, before handed the ring to Shakiiya and continued his story. Gazing to the as well blue, serene sky.**_

_**"It was forged by Celebrimbor, son of Curufin, and warden of Gwaith-i-Mírdain", Gil-galad continued.**_

_**"What is Gwaith-i-Mírdain, father?" she asked in new interest, but Gil-galad only waved his hand and smiled at her, pushing her hair behind her back. Out of her face.**_

_**"They were a mighty group of Noldorin Elven-smiths, who resided in Eregion till the Secong Age. Celebrimbor was their leader, and most skilled in his profession. As a proof, it was he who created these three Rings of the Elves; Vilya, Narya and Nenya. This, my daughter as said before, is Vilya. The mightiest of them all. The Blue Ring, as it is called by its other name. Narya is The Ring of Fire, the Red, and Nenya is the Ring of Water, the White... It is said that each Ring has a power to rule its own element, but not all can wield these powers. Not even their owners to whom Celebrimbor sent them for safekeeping."**_

_**"Where are the two others?" Shakiiya inquired, lifting a brow.**_

_**"Two of them were given to me. So the Ring of Fire, Narya, is in my possession as well. The White Ring was given to the Lady of Galadhrim."**_

_**"Galadriel?"**_

_**"Yes, my daughter."**_

_**"Can you wield the power of Vilya, father?" she queried. Gil-galad smiled a bit amused, taking the ring back from her after she had examined it carefully.**_

_**"Who knows? Maybe someday I will learn the exact might of Vilya. But this ring is special, Shakiiya. It is also said that this ring of Air has a special ability, one which no one has been able to confirm however. Their creator has not shared all of their secrets even with us, the Ring Keepers."**_

_**Shakiiya sighed bored, as her father kept that significant pause to arouse her interest. Making her ask the question. He had always done that.**_

_**"Well what is it, this secret ability of the ring you hold?" Shakiiya did ask as expected, flipping a knife in her hand, and her father let out a laugh. "It must be very strong then."**_

_**"It is", the Elven king admitted, nodding. Looking into his daughter's eyes remarkably, while his hand rose to smooth his horse's neck. "As besides the control of air, presumably this ring has the power to preserve and heal, which was the main reason Celebrimbor forged these three rings. However their power is not absolute, but it much depends on the person who carries it. If the Ring Keeper's mind and own strength are strong enough, they will correspond with the might of one of these rings. The core of every great power dwells in the core of its keeper. So even if Vilya is considered the one mightiest and superior to its two brothers, in essence it depends on the person who uses it. And on the purpose of this person to use the ring, whichever it might be."**_

Shakiiya had examined her father in wonder then. Thinking of his words, until had once again gazed at the Blue Ring _Vilya_ on his right middle finger. And though insecure, same kind of smile now rose on Shakiiya's lips, as she returned back to the room of the Houses of Healing in Minas Tirith. Her father's voice ringing in her mind.

Shakiiya blinked and lifted her hand. Her eyes once again scrutinizing the blue stone, trying too see deep into its core to learn had her father's words been true. But she saw nothing. Only the different shades of light and blue, reflecting each other in beautiful harmony. But that didn't stop her mind to start to swarm with thoughts. Could it be? What her father had said? That this ring... had such power as to heal?

She closed her eyes momentarily, biting her lip, squeezing her hand into a fist and hid it between her knees. That was a dangerous thought for a desperate mind. Was she truly going to believe this ring, even if it was one of the Three Great Rings of the Elves, could do such a thing as heal and preserve? She got serious now, staring at _Vilya_ again, her brows retreating into a frown as she pulled the ring from her finger. Examining it even more carefully. Yes... desperate mind would believe in anything. Her gaze moved back to Píríel.

_**"However their power is not absolute, but it much depends on the person who carries it. If the Ring Keeper's mind and own strength are strong enough, they will correspond with the might of one of these rings. The core of every great power dwells in the core of its keeper..."**_

Shakiiya sighed. That was just like she had always thought... her gaze fell on the ring once more measuring, until she then returned it back to her hand. Taking Píríel's palm as sat on her bed. She examined her sister, and noted that there was no change in her serious state. And maybe there wouldn't be. Shakiiya knew nothing of this ring, and it had been in her possession only less than a week, as her father had carried _Vilya_ over two millenia. Plently of time to learn its power.

Shakiiya felt nervous, hesitating after that sudden whim, trying to figure out what to do. If this ring truly could heal, then how would she know what to do? Was there a spell of some kind? A ritual needed to bring out the power? She sighed again. No. _Vilya_ was Elven made, and Elves did not use such manners, as everything they created was magical itself. Elves did use incantation while healing sick, but even if there were some Elvish words to bring out the healing effect of this ring, Shakiiya either knew them not. So was this ring then going to do its thing by itself? If it did.

Something told her that the answer was again no. So maybe, just maybe if she believed in it enough. Believed in her own strength enough, she could be able to help Píríel. It all depended on the inner strength, her father had said. So if Shakiiya believed the ring would heal her sister... Then it must've been true.

Shakiiya swept Píríel's feverish forehead, small smile on her lips. Perhaps even laughing at herself in some part of her mind to believe into such superstition, but then frowning a little as tried to concentrate. She took in a breath, trying to recognize that inner strength within herself, and squeezed Píríel's palm. Please. Please let this work. This was all she had, and it was everything she now based her hope upon. And possibly... it was everything which could save Píríel.

Shakiiya took and released slow breaths. Emptying her mind from everything which happened around her. She felt the pressure of the ring on her finger more clearly, something stirring inside her after a small moment of waiting. Her brows wrinkled due wonder, as that mysterious flow of energy now filled her. Ran together with her mixed blood, hot and tingling. Delighted by this sensation, she now leant her forehead against her and her sister's entwined hands. Imagining the energy surging in her now flow through their touch into Píríel, curing her. Shakiiya let out a relieved breath. New smile twitching the corners of her lips, as she felt the precious metal turn warmer. She sensed it. It was happening. _Vilya'_s healing power. It was working...

Shakiiya let out another breath as opened her eyes, looking at Píríel hopefully, expectant. But what awaited her, was only a bitter disappointment. Making her heart lurch and turn gloomy. Feel sad, sudden misery taking over her, as quickly as the flicker of hope she had experienced a brief moment ago. It hadn't worked. Píríel was the same. Pale, sickly, and tortured by both fever and bloodloss. Not to mention immeasurable pain she went through in her slumber. Shakiiya sat back in her chair, as now strangled sob escaped her lips. Her staring at her sister indeed disappointed, beaten due this all the time distinct outcome, but which she after all had wanted to exclude from her mind.

Shakiiya hung her head due momentary hopeless despair. Letting out a couple of more tearless sob like breaths, placing Píríel's now burning hand against her own cheek. Entwining her fingers with hers and squeezed it again. _Vilya_ had not granted its power for her to use, or there was no such ability to preserve and heal as her father had told her. Though he had also said that these beliefs had never been proven true. Not even by their creator. But still, what would she do now?

Shakiiya released a deep sigh after a moment of gathering herself together. Tucking all the fear, worry and pain deep inside, and just tried to stay calm. Crying would do nothing. She just needed to accept that little time she probably had with her sister. But as that thought hurt, however Shakiiya could not completely make herself to do it, no matter how hard she struggled against herself. But leaving this out of her mind, she then turned her eyes back to Píríel. Had Shakiiya looked just like her while laying in the infirmary of Meduseld at Edoras? Had she caused this kind of worry to Legolas and her other companions, who had sat by her sickbed just like she sat by Píríel's? Maybe.

Shakiiya's stroking hand stopped due this thought. Her then directing one absentminded glance out of the window, which opened to the Fields of Pelennor. What was happening out there? Who was winning? Was... he safe? Shakiiya shook her head. She had made a decision. And she had chosen Píríel, and her already worried and upset state of mind would not be soothed by any other fear felt for another person. So, Shakiiya as well shoved Legolas out of her mind.

"My Lady?" Ioreth's voice then called from Shakiiya's side, and she turned to see the said elderly woman stand a feet away. Giving her a friendly smile, before directed a shake of a head on the floor where Shakiiya's blood had gathered into a small puddle. Shakiiya straightened her posture as faced the healer woman. Seeing her now nod at her injured arms remarkably, lifting a bowl of water.

"Those should be washed", Ioreth stated, now stepping closer and placed the bowl on Píríel's bed. Wetting a cloth in it and extended her hand. "Come now, let me look at those wounds. It would not be good for your sister to recover from such serious injuries, if you instead are going to get yourself an infection, and die for such minor cuts."

Ioreth had a small point, which made tiny smile twitch Shakiiya's lips again as she then gave in. Retreating from Píríel, and turned around in her chair so that the elderly woman could now spend a moment to treat her. Ioreth saw her worry, but now smiled pleased. Replacing the bowl with herself as at on the edge of the bed. The smell of refreshing mint spreading around them when Ioreth wiped the long gashes carefully. Not to leave a single nest of bacteria into the wounds, to cause the said infection the woman had just joked about, but which still was not a matter to laugh about. Shakiiya had learnt that herself when she had underestimated a minor wound, it nearly taking her life. So better safe than sorry. The freshness of the herb stung her sensitive skin around the cuts, creating an appreciated distraction to Shakiiya's train of thought. Not letting her lapse back into the gloomy ponders of death.

"Where are you from deary?" Ioreth now inquired suddenly, while pushed the cloth back into the water. Shakiiya gave her a quick glance, until looked out of the window again. "Or rather where you two have come from, as I see you must belong to the same race, whichever that is. I must say, I have not ever seen anyone like you", the woman kept on talking, without listening to Shakiiya's possible answer. This elderly woman had turned out to be very talkative character.

Shakiiya looked down, a ghost of smile playing on her lips. "As have none", she then finally said, turning her eyes back to the woman. "My tribe comes from oblivion. And there we must return after this war, if such possibility besides death comes to be."

Shakiiya once again looked away, her eyes finding their way to Píríel. And confused by her answer, Ioreth then spent a moment to just examine this odd looking pair with Elven ears and features. Eventually coming to the conclusion they were not of that race. There was something on their faces, some roughness, which broke the everlasting grace of this noble people. But then Ioreth just shrugged, leaving the matter at that, as it was none of her business. She was just a healer after all.

And so not long after she had finished cleaning the cuts. Then sowing them neatly, before placed some squashed achillea on them and lastly covered the wounds with clean linen. And when she was finished, she made a satisfied smile. Nodding to Shakiiya and stood, starting to gather her supplies.

"Here we are. You must not be rash with your actions now, or the sutures will give in, reopening the wounds", she still warned, Shakiiya giving her a thankful look and slight smile. Watching, as Ioreth now knelt down to wipe the blood off the floor with the remaining water in the bowl.

Shakiiya smoothed her bandages, until left the pain without notice. Turning her attention back to Píríel. And then for her sudden, but great joy she now saw how her sister's eyelids finally stirred a little. Shakiiya hearing her let out a breath, and finally she opened her eyes. Slightly though, peering lazily around her, until when she blinked them more open they found Shakiiya.

_"Sister?"_ hardly hearable voice asked, and Shakiiya sighed, sitting on the bed again as took Píríel's hand smiling. Nodding.

_"Yes. I'm here"_, she answered, seeing somewhat relieved expression flicker in Píríel's wandering eyes. She tried another attempt of smile like on the battlefield, this time succeeding better.

_"It aches"_, she wailed, Shakiiya dropping her gaze until she nodded again, smoothing her fever dampen hair.

_"I know. But it won't last long"_, she promised. _"It'll be over soon."_

They now exchanged a short stare, Shakiiya trying to smile as carefree as she could pretend. She could not scare Píríel by showing her own fear and worry. The girl must've been frightened enough, not to have Shakiiya's agitation to be added into her own anxiety. And Shakiiya's hunch was proven correct, as Píríel now made the question she had feared the most to hear. Looking into her big sister's eyes indeed afraid.

_"Am I going to die?"_

Even if Shakiiya would've wanted to lie, her hand revealed her thoughts, as it stopped smoothing Píríel's cheek. Shakiiya said nothing. But her sister wasn't that young and naïve not to notice that grief and fear deep within in Shakiiya's brown irises, which she had learnt to read through three millennia of practice. And she did not miss that their color was darker than usually. Probably by some feeling, which weighed her sister's mind. And that feeling was not a happy one, Píríel knew it. She now knew the answer to her question herself.

Shakiiya hushed Píríel as she started to cry. Her already pain consumed face twisting even more due sadness, as she tried to deal with the realization her hurting body and stiff, bandaged limbs offered her. Shakiiya let out a breath, not helping but frown a little herself, though settled to once again only smooth Píríel's face and neck. Sweeping the fallen strands of auburn hair away from her face. But regardless of her sister's comfort, Píríel still cried silently. As well squeezing Shakiiya's palm as tightly as she was able. Until she then let out another sob, sniffled, and looked into Shakiiya's eyes again.

_"I'm sorry Shakiiya"_, she said, holding back new cry but kept on sniffling, holding the tears mostly at bay. Shakiiya closed her eyes as Píríel continued.

_"I'm so sorry I disobeyed you. Forgive me sister, I should've listened to you. This is all my fault"_, Píríel sputtered helpless.

_"Yes. Yes it is"_, Shakiiya agreed, making Píríel gasp, as her sister once again regained a trifle of her usual self back and gave Píríel a hard look. Shaking her head. "_What were you thinking, Píríel? Why did you sneak in with the army, even you knew you were not strong enough to follow? Do you have any idea how stupid that was?"_

_"I'm sorry!... I'm sorry, Shakiiya, I know... Forgive me..."_ Píríel replied. Or rather it came out as more like a series of sobs, as Shakiiya's scold made the injured girl feel shame. But seeing this reaction, Shakiiya then realized to have let her frustration and fear well up accidentally, and took in a shuddering breath. Now looking at Píríel gently. Of course Píríel knew the consequences of her foolish actions. She felt them in her body as paralyzing pain and exhaustion, which weighed her mind like a mass of water pressing her under the surface.

Shakiiya again smoothed her head, turning her chin back toward herself. Soothing her sister. "_No. No, Píríel, forgive me. I shouldn't have said that"_, she said back, looking down. But she felt Píríel's head shake weakly against her palm.

_"No it's all my fault. If I would've done what you told me... to have stayed... I wouldn't..."_ she tried to reply, but her words were cut by new sobs. Shakiiya hushed her again like she would be a small child, moving closer.

_"It's alright. You're safe now, and in good hands. Ioreth took good care of you"_, Shakiiya stated again smiling. Píríel's eyes now suddenly brightened only little, and Shakiiya knew instantly the reason for it after heard Píríel's following difficult spoken sentence.

_"Where's Legolas?"_ she questioned quietly, closing her eyes which were heavy like led. _"Is he here?"_

Shakiiya froze for only a fraction of the second, again glancing toward the window where sun was starting to set. But then she made a weak smile, shaking her head once. "_No, he's not here. But he's alright"_, she told the truth, at least that part of it she knew, seeing slight disappointment in Píríel's once again clouded eyes. _"But you shouldn't be talking. Rest now and worry not, Píríel."_

_"I don't want to sleep"_, Píríel argued, though the vigor of her voice was close to nothing. Píríel tightened her grasp around Shakiiya's fingers. _"If I sleep, I die. And you told me not to sleep..."_

Píríel's speech made it all the time harder for Shakiiya to reject the sadness, which lurked around her isolated heart. Every word making it lurch. She then said nothing in response but just sat by her sister. Watching her for a minute or so, thinking Píríel to have fallen asleep. But got surprised as her eyelids stirred once again. Her opening them, but only halfway, as she had fallen into some kind of state of half sleep.

_"I didn't mean to betray your trust"_, she whispered, Shakiiya frowning as she was now raving to herself, even the words were meant for her. Píríel shed one more tear, other falling after it. _"I just wanted to be like you. Strong and fearless, and didn't want to be left alone when everyone were called for war. I'm a woman of Athélèrn too. And I wanted to fight for you, sister..."_

Shakiiya was speechless, Píríel's words making her nearly break down. But her happiness mixed with sadness was then pushed to the side, as Píríel's body now convulsed. Her coughing out blood. Shakiiya's eyes widened as she stood up.

"Ioreth!" she exclaimed, the elderly woman lifting her eyes from the paste she was making, and wiped her hands. Quickly running to Píríel's bedside, as Shakiiya lifted her sister up carefully. Following with a squeeze of a heart her to vomit that thick red liquid out of her lungs. Shakiiya knew what it meant. But she only looked away in grief, as let Ioreth take over. Píríel once again soon laying peacefully on the covers, on the verge of zoning out.

_"Shakiiya"_, she then still whispered eyes closed, extending her hand toward the edge to have her sister's own. _"I am happy I could fight together with you, as your true blood-sister... Don't go... Be with me, and I won't be scared.."_

Then she fell asleep. And letting out a hopeless breath Shakiiya dropped her eyes, then nodding and taking Píríel's hand, squeezing her fingers even she could not feel it anymore while asleep.

_"I will."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Just for clarification if some of you got confused... Celebrimbor, the creator of the Elven Rings, first gave Vilya and Narya to Gil-galad, who then entrusted Vilya to Elrond, and Narya to his Lieutenant Círdan. They kept hem for safekeeping after Gil-galad's death, till the moment Círdan handed Narya to Gandalf in the Third Age. **

**(Narya is on Gandalf's finger in the third movie, seen at the final scene at the Grey Havens.)**

**And about the rings' ablities... It is true each of them is a element ring. But for example Vilya's here referenced abilities are just mainly speculation, like said by Gil-galad to Shakiiya. And as mentioned in Silmarillion, Celembrimbor made the rings to, direct quote; **

"...Celebrimbor had forged the Three in order to heal and to preserve, rather than to enhance the strengths of each individual bearer as the Seven, Nine, and the lesser rings did..."

**So as well the statement that the rings can control their own element, is speculation. But this all works with the storyline so... :)**

**Lastly, the herbs mentioned in this chap were really used for healing during Middle Ages.**

**Sorry, got lot to say today.**

**But seriously guys, _comment__!_**


	44. Chapter 44

_Phrases written with italics;_ Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold+italics;** memories

* * *

><p>"Matron Ioreth!" boy's voice shouted from the opened doors. Shakiiya turned her head to see the said errand boy of the healers storm in, waving outside.<p>

"There's one _perian_ who's injured. Pippin is bringing him here right now!" the boy announced, Shakiiya gasping. Pippin? One injured _perian_?

"What is wrong with him dear?" Ioreth inquired.

"I don't know. But its serious!"

Immediately Ioreth started to pass out orders to the other women. And quickly, due years of experience a bedside was made for the yet one more arriving patient. But just as everything was in place, inside the Houses of Healing did not arrive Pippin, but Éomer and a couple of his men. Carrying a stretcher between them. And Shakiiya's head rose due surprise, as she recognized the form laying on it. Her blonde hair falling over the edges, as the men hastily carried her to the prepared bedside. Éomer lifting her sister carefully on the covers just like Píríel had been earlier. And by the looks of it Éowyn was too severely injured.

Shakiiya straightened her back, thought a moment, as followed the happenings at the near sickbed. Until she then glanced at sleeping Píríel, drawing her own hand which rose the stroke her hair briefly.

"I'll come right back", Shakiiya promised, whispering and then stood. Walking toward the group of people gathered around Éowyn. Éomer was standing at the foot of the bed, his hand covering his jaw while he stared at his sister clearly worried. As upset as Shakiiya had been the last couple of hours. But as Shakiiya now stepped next to him, his worry consumed expression was taken over by pure surprise.

"Lady Shakiiya!" he stated, giving the familiar woman a look through, until met her eyes. "What are you doing here, instead of fighting on the Pelennor Fields with the others?"

Shakiiya's slight smile vanished and she looked at Éowyn, whose brow Ioreth was wiping while examined her. Checking her pulse. "I could ask the same from you", she said simply, then making a slight frown, and nodded toward Éowyn. "What happened to her?"

Éomer turned gloomy, crossing his arms. "She met with Witch King of Angmar, and fought him. She killed him, but not before he stroke against her", he said, each word heavy and gloomier after the other. His eyes falling on the floor due brief hopelessness. And Shakiiya understood. His words explained why Éowyn's state seemed much worse from normal human's injuries gained in battle.

Her skin was even paler than Píríel's, Shakiiya reckoning to be almost able to see the lines of her skull through it. So lucid it was. Cold sweat upwelled on her cheeks and forehead, her body shaking for some unknown terror she suffered. Her closed eyes seemed like sunken in, and around them were great shadows. Her veins lingering out in color of clear blue under her clothes and armor, creating a frightening contrast with the ashen complexion. Yes, she was sick. And tortured as well, Shakiiya seeing Éowyn's eyes move restlessly under her lids. Her body ceaselessly trembling from time to time due some as restless, and oppressing nightmares caused by the wound on her forearm. Her constantly mumbling something, but which none of them could interpret.

"It is the Black Breath", Ioreth now specified for everyone's horror, looking serious herself, as now sighed and retreated back on her chair. "It is a dark and treacherous disease. Originated from such evil creatures as the Witch King, who Lady Éowyn bravely has stood against."

"You speak of Ringwraiths, correct?" Shakiiya asked, looking at the elderly healer's profile. "Nazgûls?"

Ioreth sighed again, nodding, directing a pitying look over Éowyn. "Yes, I am afraid that is exactly what is bothering Lady Éowyn. She fought and won over their Master, the greatest of the Nine, so that confrontation has left its mark in her as well. They are creatures of pure evil."

"Can you help her, Matron Ioreth?" Éomer inquired, not calmed down at all by Ioreth's words. As they had confirmed what he had suspected all along to be tormenting his sister.

"I can only do what I am able, and that is to only ease your sister's state. This illness is vile, and I'm afraid we have not that knowledge to cure the ones suffering from the Black Shadow. I can only give her remedies to take away her nightmares, and hope they'll help Lady Éowyn to fight for her own life. It all depends on her own strength and will, my Lord. Regrettably this is very much out of my hands."

Éomer looked like a broken man to Shakiiya's eyes, no wonder, but he still nodded to the elderly wife thankfully. His eyes now returning back to Éowyn, who heard nothing of what they said. Just laid silent, at some times muttering something inexplicable. Suffering from nightmares unimaginable, but without a question horrifying, due the shadow which spread in her veins.

Ioreth then ordered the Herb-master, and her fellow healers into different tasks to relieve Éowyn's dire state. But soon after as Éomer took her place by his sister, she moved to the second bed beside Éowyn's. Even more devastated look in her eyes. And as Shakiiya looked over her direction, she saw there was a man laying there. About middle-aged with quite noble features, though also them were twisted by fever. But otherwise he laid still, expressionless. Ioreth started to cry as gazed upon the man, the setting sun shedding its final light on the still, pale face, which gave it false healthy glow for a brief moment.

"Oh the grief, if he is to die!" she breathed. "He's is one of the most grand men to have ever existed. And if his father's short-sightedness is to be the devil which takes Faramir from us, then I cannot tell which would relieve our sorrow."

"Faramir?" Shakiiya repeated questionable, earning a surprised look from Ioreth.

"Yes, my Lady. Do you know Lord Faramir, the youngest son of our Steward?" she questioned. But Shakiiya only shook her head, her eyes resting on the feverish man, her though frowning even more.

"No, Matron Ioreth", she said. And she did not. But Shakiiya knew that this man was the younger brother of Boromir.

Closing her eyes first she looked down, away, then smoothing her bandages in thoughts. About to return to Píríel's bedside. But now in walked new people, her recognizing them in joy, or in worry she knew not. But Pippin gave her as surprised look from the door, as he stepped in. Supporting Merry, dressed into the robe of Gondor's Royal Guard. She lifted her brows slightly.

"Shakiiya?" Pippin questioned, Shakiiya now answering to his confusion with gloomy, only hardly recognizable smile. But Pippin had no time to make any more questions, as Ioreth was by his side in instant. Pippin looking up to the woman, who was examining his friend, another _perian_ she had been informed of. Her eyebrows now wrinkled due same kind of worry, as she saw the identical symptoms in Merry, which were taking their toll in Éowyn.

"Is he your friend, master Peregrin?" Ioreth asked, looking now at the smaller Hobbit who nodded. Him then turning worried as well, when Merry almost crashed down to the floor.

"Yes. Please madam Ioreth, you have to help Merry! He's turning weaker quickly", he bidded, now Shakiiya as well seeing Merry's sweaty and pale complexion. Same kind of shadows forming under his eyes as Éowyn's, which were closing all the time due drowsiness.

The men who had brought Éowyn now carried Merry further inside the infirmary. Shakiiya following after their steps, as he was placed next to Éowyn on her other side. And with Ioreth's guidance, also he was helped with all possible ways this illness of evil could be overwhelmed even a little. And when all the possible to be done had been completed, the sun had already sunken very low as a sign of evening.

Shakiiya directed one more concerned and compassionate look over poor Merry and Éowyn, until directed her steps back toward Píríel's bed. She had hardly moved from the spot Shakiiya had left her lie. Immediately the sight of Píríel's sick, withering form made all the worry and sadness return. Squeezing her heart and made it heavy, as she then only leant on the headboard, examining her sister's features. She recalled her as that lively, energetic girl she truly was. One recollection of another afternoon at her village's training grounds returning back into her mind all of a sudden, as had her father earlier.

_**"Look Shakiiya, I hit it three times out of four!"**_ the familiar voice in her head exclaimed in triumph, with overjoyed tone. _**"Soon I'll be even better than you! Just wait and see! I'll beat a whole pack of Wargs all by myself!"**_

A small Hobbit hand grasping hers snapped Shakiiya out of her remembrance. Her eyes which had closed without her knowing opening, them looking confused down at Pippin, who had come by her side. He returned her gaze sad himself, before then directed a compassionate look at Píríel.

"How is she?" Pippin questioned. Shakiiya closed her eyes again and turned her head away, sighing as folded her arms. She licked her lips, holding back the wave of grief, but failed as one tear fell down in secret down her cheek. Getting wiped away quickly before Pippin could see.

"She's happy. She's not afraid", she responded. Pippin gave her one more sad glance as understood.

"My Lady?" Ioreth's voice called then, the woman turning Shakiiya around and smiled at her. "You go rest now, me dear. There's many of us to watch over you sister during those few hours of sleep you can now catch."

Shakiiya said nothing, but there was so clear denial on her face that Ioreth shook her head. And so she next grabbed her, and guided Shakiiya away from the bed. Farther toward a bench which was situated at the corridor leading to the main room, near the door. Ioreth nodded at it, now shoving Shakiiya a little more closer to the seat, until waved at her when Shakiiya twirled around in protest.

"Nonsense now! You go there and sleep this instant, or you'll collapse. You were fighting out there with the other men, and must be tired. So worrying over you sister's bedside won't make you feel any better", she instructed, Shakiiya now watching as she went to a pot placed into the hearth. Lifting it from the flames, and next poured some liquid into five cups. Herb like smell reached into Shakiiya's nose as Ioreth soon returned by her side, handing her one of these steaming cups, and seated her on the bench with a reassuring smile.

"Drink. It is made from rosemary, and will help those wounds of yours to heal effectively. But yes, now drink it whole and get some sleep. You look terrible even for as beautiful maiden as you, if you don't mind me saying my Lady. Especially as you haven't given yourself a chance to wash all that blood and grime away."

Even Shakiiya's worry weighed heart shout out its protests deep in her, she then only smiled a little amused to Ioreth. Making a nod. And satisfied Ioreth now went to retrieve the other cups filed with rosemary tea, soon Shakiiya following her to pour some into Faramir's mouth. Then going to Éowyn, and Merry and lastly to Píríel to do the same.

Shakiiya sighed, looking down while drank all the the tea as instructed, next placing the emptied cup on the floor. She now let out a new, more strained sigh and lied down on the bench. Crossing her arms over her chest again, as settled herself on the small pillows under her. No, she wasn't going to sleep. Her time was too precious and limited to be spent in sleep away from Píríel. She just would close her eyes for a short moment. For just a minute...

Shakiiya snapped her eyes open. Gazing at the floor of the infirmary over her elbow, which she had apparently used as a pillow, it stretched under her. She was laying on her stomach, a blanket she did not remember covering herself with falling from her shoulders as she moved. But then she gasped, sitting up in haste and looked outside. And shock hit her, as she found herself staring into the pitch-black darkness. It was already late night!

She threw the covers away forcefully, cursing in her head that Ioreth had not awoken her. She had been asleep at least six to seven hours, concluding by the big hearth, which now glowed in bright red embers in the fireplace. Shakiiya jumped to her feet. But Pippin's teary eyes first hitting in her sight made her freeze. Her then following his gaze, and she saw all the others gathered around Píríel's bed. The premonition coming back, which had probably woken her from her dream.

Shakiiya felt herself frown, as disbelief showered over her like cold, numbing water. She shook her head, abandoning the bench, now only running to there where everyone were standing. Ioreth's compassionate looking form turning toward her. No. Why was she looking at her like that? She couldn't have a reason to look like that... Shakiiya did not accept it.

But as she reached her sister's bedside, with that breath which escaped through her lips, everything she had so far tried to dam inside her came loose. Leaving her with only one way to keep up the resistance against the cruel truth, as those walls she had built to conceal her true feelings during the time in the Houses of Healing crashed down.

* * *

><p>The battle was won successfully, and the armies of Mordor beaten when the night had fallen over the Pelennor Fields. The last of the enemies meeting their death when the moon had risen to the sky as a sign of midnight.<p>

Some time later, after wandering around the fields in the help of other men to find survivors, Legolas and Gimli were now walking toward Rammas Echor. The ringwall of the city, as their purpose to ask permission to enter Minas Tirith. But Legolas was nearly running for the confusion of Gimli, him desperately trying to keep up with the Elf due his exhaustion the hours of battle had formed in him. Though of course he did not admit it.

"What is it lad you want so eagerly to see?" Gimli exclaimed his question, letting out a huff as jogged after his friend. "The city is not going to run away from us to reach it by walking."

"There's no time, Gimli. I have to enter now", Legolas had only said to him somewhat evasively, urgently, not turning. His face taken over by worry and his brows wrinkled slightly, as he hurried forward with light Elven steps.

Gimli let out a frustrated grunt, trying to reach him. But though their rough path led through numerous bodies of those who had fallen, Men and Orcs and the massive carcasses of dead _Mûmakil_s, not to mention the broken and some still intact war machines, Legolas was still the first who arrived to the gates before the Dwarf. The entry to the city was now guarded by a small group of Gondorian soldiers.

The two companions were let in without complications, after Legolas had told them to be searching for their comrade. This of course came as a surprise to Gimli, but he didn't have time to ask what their visit's nature was, as the thin and lean Elf was already striding along the streets. Glancing around, searching for something. And as he finally came to a halt and Gimli as well stopped, letting out a relieved breath and thanked his ancestors for this momentary break, Legolas then directed his next steps to the nearest Gondorian soldiers, who were marching back and forth along the streets non-stop.

"Have you seen a peculiar looking woman pass by?" Legolas inquired from one of the men. Earning a wondering look back, as he and a couple of his companions stopped due his question, surprised. All of them then thought a moment, exchanging looks with each other. Until then one of them recalled something.

"Yes, weren't there that odd woman cloth in leather, who ran past us in middle of the fight, carrying that bloody girl?" he stated out loud, Legolas' heart flipping as the other soldier then continued.

"Oh yeah, that one with red hair? She was truly odd. I was close to attack her as thought of her as one of _Haradrim_", he added, glancing at the first spoken companion of his.

"Do you know where she is?" Legolas asked, more eagerly, Gimli now reaching him and stopped by his side. The soldiers pouted, made faces and shook their heads in denial.

"Who knows. She seemed quite dangerous to come across, but wherever she was going, I doubt she survived the battle carrying that injured girl with her", the lastly spoken continued, meeting Legolas' eyes, the Elf seeing brief wonder in them due realizing his race. Of course, Elves were as rare sight in Gondor as they were in Edoras. Legolas now frowned a little.

"So you do not know where she took the girl to be healed?"

"No, we don't. But come to think of it, wouldn't it only be logical she took the girl to Ioreth?" third man then stated, but not to Legolas in the end, as looked at his friends who had a realization. They nodded in agreement.

"Yes. She's the best healer in the whole city."

"Pardon me, but who is Ioreth?" Legolas queried, starting to turn nervous, as time passed and he had learn where to find Shakiiya and her sister. "We are in a hurry. The woman we seek is our comrade, and we need to find her as soon as possible. So could you tell us where we can reach this woman, Ioreth, you spoke of?"

The soldier didn't get a chance to answer, as now a new group of men in Gondorian armor arrived from the upper city. Walking by them, and greeted their brothers in arms, who were speaking with the two strangers.

"Any news from Lord Faramir?" the first spoken soldier asked from one of them, Legolas and Gimli now seeing all of the men's faces turn gloomy due the mention of this Lord's name.

"No change. Beregond's son Bergil told us that his fever hasn't come down, and he is the same", was the answer, turning these men even gloomier. But then came the nugget of information Legolas had wanted to hear.

"But hear this, Cirion! Back there was some odd looking wild woman. All dressed in brown leather with some kind of war paint on, covered in blood. Ioreth said she knows not where she comes from, but apparently her sister got injured in battle, and she brought her to the Houses of Healing", another of the arrived men now revealed, the three who Legolas had stopped now looking at the Elf and the Dwarf remarkably.

"It seems your mystery woman is at the Houses of Healing", the soldier called Cirion stated, looking at Legolas, the other group frowning for confusion.

"You know who that woman is, Cirion?" the lastly spoken asked, Cirion shaking his head.

"No. But these two are searching for odd looking woman, who came to the city with injured girl", Cirion replied, turning his eyes back to Gimli and Legolas, who was now smiling.

"So she is at the Houses of Healing?" he verified, Cirion nodding.

"It appears so. You find the houses at the sixth level of this city. You can ask further instructions there if you get lost", Cirion told him, nodding to Legolas politely. And as well then nodding to Gimli, he and his companions were about to continue their journey down the street.

"Thank you", Legolas answered, smiling at the Gondorian as well politely, until without a word more was about to dash forward again. But then Cirion spotted a familiar looking boy among the soldiers, running toward them, and he called him over. The boy did stop due the sound of his own name, and soon he approached them after as well spotting Cirion's armored form through the passing crowd.

"Could you lead these men to the Houses of Healing, Bergil?" Cirion bidded the boy, waving toward the Elf and the Dwarf by his side. "Their comrade is there with her sister I hear."

"Is it Shakiiya we're searching for?" Gimli now cut in finally. "When did the lass enter the city? And what is this talk about her bringing her injured sister to be healed, Legolas?"

Gimli directed a questionable browlifting toward Legolas, but he didn't answer. Just examined Cirion and the young boy by his side in turns, now seeing Birgil nod in consent. Cirion smiled, tapping the boy on the shoulder until sent him away, himself finally leaving the scene.

Birgil then waved at Legolas and Gimli to follow, and so they did. Through all those maze like streets, past different kind of houses and shops, while Gimli made some remarks about good rock work of this city. But finally the boy led them to the gates of the sixth level, and the two companions now stepped inside. Around them spreading a dark, but beautiful garden.

But now Legolas didn't have time, nor the desire, to stay wandering around the peaceful greenery, as he once again sped into a run. Gimli following, as Legolas rushed toward the lit house at the end of the garden, entering through the doors in haste. And without a moment of delay he continued forward through different courtyards and corridors, until finally he reached to the main wing.

Legolas entered through yet another set of doors, leading to the quarters, where the biggest sanatorium was located. But as he walked past the foyer, and was about to stride inside the main room where he reckoned Shakiiya to be, he was frozen on his spot by a scream. A grief struck, horrible, loud cry which cut his soul like a knife. Its so miserable tone making Legolas' heart squeeze, as he knew the voice. But the sudden distress and hopelessness it now hold, was so abrupt that it hurt him.

He hurried to the door, first thing his eyes saw inside the room he now entered being Shakiiya. Slumped over the motionless body of Píríel, crying the way Legolas had never seen her. Completely broken down, and still shouting out in denial. Other people in the room directing compassionate and sad gazes over her. Shakiiya's screams were filled with anguish, coming out between pained wails as her eyes wandered on her sister. Trying to comprehend how the happened could be true. Realization filled Legolas, and it again froze him on his spot at the door.

"No! NO, no, NO!" she wept hopelessly. Shaking her head in denial, as gazed at her dead sister with tear filled eyes, completely distraught. Legolas now followed in pity and sadness weighing his own heart as Sakiiya kept on crying, all her repressed fear and worry now unraveling. Her touching Píríel's face and hair with unbelieving hands, until then broke down once again. She grabbed her little sister's body, and squeezed it under the surge of sobs. Not caring about the others standing by and staring, as lifted her into her embrace. She just cried out her pain and grief, grasping Píríel tightly as called her name in desperation. Starting to rock her in her arms.

As said, Legolas had never seen Shakiiya, the composed and tough Athélèrn queen to be so frantic. To cry so helpless and at great length, even usually she was so strict about not showing her sorrow to others. She hadn't reacted this way even to the death of her mother. And seeing her obvious torment made Legolas feel pain too. He had witnessed Píríel to get wounded right before his eyes, but that sadness he felt was nothing compared to what Shakiiya was now expressing. And by the look of her hunched figure holding Píríel's, endless sobs and cries shaking her body, and her arms which clasped around her little sister she hadn't been able to save, Legolas knew there was only one thing he could do now. What he wanted to do, no matter would Shakiiya appreciate it or not.

For Legolas' surprise he now also saw two of the Hobbits there. Merry laying as well injured in one of the infirmary's beds, as Pippin had left his side and walked closer to Píríel's deathbed. Tears in his eyes too. Legolas met the smaller Hobbit's gaze as passed him, the Elf then only directing his pitying eyes on Shakiiya's frantic form, and walked to her with swift steps.

"Shakiiya?" he called gently, noticing how Shakiiya gasped when she felt his hands on her shoulders. She let out a shaky breath due the sound of his voice. And as she now put Píríel back onto the covers, and turned to look at him with those tear filled eyes of hers reflecting nothing but pain, Legolas' own heart lurched. His eyebrows wrinkling for compassion. But as Shakiiya stared at him those couple of seconds, he saw there was something else in her too than plain sorrow. Relief. Even happiness, before they were again drowned under the possessive grief.

Shakiiya's cry had lessened when Legolas had come to her. But now she let out another breath, starting to cry again due the Elf man's clear compassion, and she rose from the bed. And now without any second thoughts she stepped to him and hugged him tightly. As tightly as had hold Píríel in her arms, and buried her head into Legolas' neck. Seeking consolation from him to ease her torment. Her crying turned now hysteric, as Legolas' arms immediately closed her into their comforting embrace, him placing his head against hers. Closing his eyes.

"Oh, Legolas..." Shakiiya's voice wailed quietly. Through the cry, and it was followed by new snivels, Legolas now as well tightening his grip around her shaking body. Looking as pained as Shakiiya felt. But no matter which words of consolation he spoke into her ear, after all it did not make her torment lessen. Her cry never stopped, Shakiiya clinging to him and eventually bending over. Legolas following her, still holding his love, as now both of them were on their knees on the floor.

How had it come to this? Shakiiya had known from the beginning that this would happen. But now when it had, she couldn't accept it. That her little sister now laid there, dead and cold. Not going to move, or open her dear eyes ever again to gaze into Shakiiya's with same mirth and innocence they once held. She was gone, and would never be again. Shakiiya had lost her too, leaving her now alone. She had none alive blood relatives anymore, as Píríel had been everything she had left of her own family. And exactly that though didn't let the tears dry out. Didn't let that feeling of quilt vanish once appeared. Píríel had asked her to stay with her. But what had she been doing while Píríel took her last breaths, alone and scared? She had been sleeping. Sleeping, when her little sister had laid dying! And now it was too late.

The room was still filled with Shakiiya's ceaseless, hopeless bewail. Legolas not being able to do anything else than hold her. Letting her release all her grief out now, before it would build up in her, and cause her more suffering. The other people just stood there, watching in pity, until finally returned back to work. And Pippin, who had had the small time to calm down, also stepped closer to dead Píríel. Eyeing at the girl in disbelief, until turned his gaze back to grieving Shakiiya in Legolas' arms. Pippin and Legolas now locked eyes, and shared a same thought.

"Come, Shakiiya. Let us go", Legolas then prompted after a moment, gently, attempting a small smile as separated from Shakiiya. Sweeping hair away from her face and tried to meet her eyes. Shakiiya took in another shaky breath, and did look into his eyes. But as he now lifted her up and was about to guide her away, her body made a violent jerk backwards, retreating from his arms.

"No!" she exclaimed with broken voice, shedding some more tears which this time were calm. Her sitting back on Píríel's deathbed, and leaning her head on her sister's chest. Shaking her head. "No... I won't leave her this time. She asked me to stay, so I'll stay..."

Legolas was about to object, wanting to take Shakiiya away from her sister's body to calm down. But as he next spent a moment to just watch Shakiiya, his heart once again gave in, and he sighed in defeat. She after all always kept her head. He let it go, seeing that not he, or anyone would be able to separate Shakiiya from Píríel. As seeing the depth of Shakiiya's suffering, it was evident her little sister had been everything to her now when their mother was dead.

So he did let it go. Glancing at the dead Athélèrn princess once more, until just sat on the bed's edge. Stroking Shakiiya's back. Listening as her sobs turned all the time quieter, till the moment she then just laid there her eyes closed. Tears finally drying out, her as well smoothing her sister's hair. Not saying anything during the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hopefully I didn't overdo at the end, or blow it for that matter... This chapter was just so hard to write. I might've gotten too carried away. Well, you all are my judge in this matter!**

**REVIEW!**


	45. Chapter 45

_Phrases written with italics;_ Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Píríel had been moved aside to another bed by the help of Legolas and the Herb-master, as Shakiiya hadn't allowed her to be taken away from the room. And seeing her evident sorrow Ioreth had given in. Letting Shakiiya watch over her sister's sheet covered figure, but which still was so lucid that her face could be seen through it. Her features now pain free and peaceful in death. But so were Shakiiya's features as well, ever since she had eventually stopped crying. Then only sitting silently on the bed beside Píríel's corpse the whole remaining night. Staring at the wall in front of her, silent. Even Legolas hadn't managed to get one word out of her regardless of his countless tries. Neither had she accepted any food or drink offered. From anyone. It seemed to others as if she would've been completely alone in the room.<p>

Aragorn had arrived at some time of the early morning. Starting to treat the victims of the Black Breath instantly with the touch of a King Ioreth had mentioned earlier, which according to legend could heal every illness or wound. And he was triumphant, the legend proving to be true, him bringing both Éowyn and Merry back from the deep shadows they had sunken with the help of _athelas_ plant. Kingsfoil as it was known commonly. Even Lord Faramir was woken from his feverish slumber by Aragorn, but the joy which their waking created was short lived. At least to those who saw Shakiiya sit inside the Houses of Healing that morning, and took part in her grief in their own hearts.

"So the little lass sneaked to the battle with Shakiiya's tribe?" Gimli questioned, directing a look toward Shakiiya's immobilized figure. She had sat there as still as a rock for hours. "And now she's dead. I have to admit our victory in this war is less joyful due this occurrence."

"This came as a shock to me as well. I can hardly imagine how this has affected Shakiiya", Aragorn stated, as too watched Shakiiya from the distance. As were all of the companions, who had gathered into the Houses of Healing around Merry's sickbed. Aragorn now sighed and looked down.

"By the looks of it she did not take Píríel's death well", he remarked, glancing at Legolas, and saw his eyes drop down to the floor from Shakiiya's profile griefstruck.

"She didn't", the Elf admitted, with a bit monotonic voice even, then frowning. "I've never seen her so upset. She wasn't herself at all."

"As she isn't herself either now", Gimli continued then. "Poor lass. To find about her sister's disobedience by losing her in battle. Cruel is her fate."

"Is Píríel dead?" Merry now asked frowning as well, rising a little from his pillow after had listened to his companions' conversation. Many eyes moved from Shakiiya to witness his pure puzzlement, but he then looked down. This time frowning for sorrow.

"How can it be?" he then questioned from himself, lifting his gaze again.

"Like Gimli said, Píríel had secretly joined Shakiiya's blood-sisters without her knowing", Legolas told him the answer. "I found her from the battlefield. She was on the verge of loosing, and in the commotion she got hurt. Shakiiya arrived just then to witness this, and it was she who then brought her to the Houses of Healing to be treated."

"Not that it did any good for the girl", Gimli noted, but as earned harsh looks from others understood to be quiet. Shakiiya could after all probably hear them, even her mind seemed to be somewhere outside this room.

"That's horrible", Merry stated, then exerting to the sitting position to gaze at their female companion. "To think such thing happened when I was only sleeping..."

"You were not only sleeping, Merry", Gandalf reminded, leaning to his staff. "You were suffering from very grave illness yourself. I am sure Shakiiya does not judge you for not being there for her, as she knows you were unable."

"Not that any of our support would benefit her", Legolas spoke again, now clearly worried, as his eyes once again traveled to Shakiiya. "She has been like that ever since she stopped crying. Nothing I've tried to do or say have made her leave from Píríel's side, or rather she has excluded everyone around her."

"She just needs some time, Legolas", Aragorn reassured and tapped his friend's back. "She has lost both her mother, and now her sister in very short period of time. And Píríel's death has come as a complete surprise to her, as to us all. She has experienced a great shock, and needs time to deal with her grief."

There was agreeable silence among the six companions.

"So Aragorn, how are the matters going to proceed from here?" Gimli was the first the break the silence. Aragorn turned first thoughtful, until his face became only serious.

"Our victory on Pelennor Fields is only momentary, and the whole threat of Mordor has not been yet beaten", he replied, taking a couple of steps back and forth. "We are to take counsel tomorrow morning to decide what we'll do next."

"Let's just attack with full force to Mordor, and hash them like those pitiful flocks of Orcs yesterday!" Gimli huffed, fingering his axe expectant look on his face. But Gandalf directed a denying look down at the Dwarf.

"We cannot be rash, Gimli", he responded patiently to Gimli's suggestion. "We need a correct plan of action, if we even wish to stand against Sauron. After all Mordor is swarming with all kinds of creatures of evil, and like Aragorn said... our victory against the army Sauron sent to destroy the might of Minas Tirith was true, but a fortunate win. And we have also other matters to take into consideration in this situation."

Everyone silenced once more, as they knew to whom the Wizard was referring to. Frodo was still executing his mission to destroy the One Ring as they spoke, journeying toward the Mount Doom. Especially Merry and Pippin looked now most agitated due the worry over their two kinmen, exchanging a stare, sharing their fright. No one word had been heard of Frodo and Sam after Gandalf had arrived to Minas Tirith with Pippin, and Faramir had informed them to have seen the Hobbits at Ithilien not but two days before. But what had made the companions even more nervous, was when Gandalf had revealed them to be guided toward Mordor by Gollum. That untrustworthy creature, who could any moment try to take the Ring from Frodo, or lead the Hobbits straight into the clutches of the enemy. But they had to hope for the best, and after all the Gollum would not want the Ring to get into the hands of its true owner. So at least that fact protected both Sam and Frodo, and brought comfort to the six.

They were gasped out of their ponders by a sudden flap of wings. Them next following how Khôr flew through the window out of the blue, landing on Shakiiya's knee. The bird looked over at the members of the fellowship, until the men saw Shakiiya make her first movement of the whole morning. Extending her hand and stroke the hawk's feathers, Khôr rubbing his head against her palm, and lifting his wings for satisfaction. Hopping closer to his mistress. And after smoothing the falcon and gazing into his wise, comforting red eyes, Shakiiya then let out a sigh. Lifting Píríel's bracelet from the sheet she had placed it.

The men followed with heavy heart each, as she traced her fingers over the snake like design. Now staring into the bloody eyes of the serpent as if seeking her sister from there. But as she found her not, Shakiiya then only closed her eyes. Leaning back, once again turning into a motionless rock.

Legolas now shifted his eyes to Khôr, seeing him as well turn his head to look at him. But then he frowned slightly as noticed the bird to look somewhat different. And after a couple of seconds his furrowed brow smoothed due surprise, Legolas realizing those silvery feathers of his tail and of wings to have lessened. Majority of them gone, and Khôr looked now much more ordinary falcon with nearly simple brown feathers. Legolas turned confused, exchanging that stare with the wise animal. As if detecting an unspoken answer from those red irises.

Pippin looked now all of a sudden very determined. And hopping down from Merry's bed, he skittered to Ioreth, who was boiling a new cauldron of rosemary tea. Asking to have one cup to himself. And after receiving the hot mug of tea from the smiling woman, the rich and strong aroma of the herb slithering into the Hobbit's nose, Pippin encouraged his mind and started to walk with definite steps toward the corner where Shakiiya was. Merry was about to stand to stop him. Eventually being only stopped himself by Aragorn's gentle hand, as he then instead extended his other arm to grasp Pippin's shoulder.

"Pippin, you should not..." he started. But the Hobbit didn't listen, and only continued his walk toward Shakiiya, pity returning back on his frank face.

Even Shakiiya's exterior had become unreadable, he like everyone knew she was suffering. And Pippin wanted to do something. Be of any help to her at least somehow, even there was little he could do to make her feel better. As she had always regarded him with understanding, when he had been a nuisance to the fellowship in one way or another, like when he had touched the _palantír_. She had stayed with him when he had slept.

"Shakiiya?" he called. Maybe a bit timidly, as had slight second thoughts when she didn't move at all due the sound of his voice. But he still smiled a little, and extended the teacup to her direction. "I brought you this from Ioreth. It'll help your wounds heal."

"Not any tea can make these wounds heal", Shakiiya answered quite sharply. Making the small Hobbit freeze and jerk his hand a bit back due gasp, as she now opened her eyes. Directing slight contemptuous look at him and the cup from the corner of her eye, her arms folded, as quickly turning her gaze away. But even Pippin had been a bit perplexed due her so sudden rude way of speaking, he then looked confident again. Once more offering the cup and stepping closer, other men following his actions from Merry's bedside.

"Shakiiya, it'll help you!" Pippin insisted, but then hesitated a slight moment, as something came in his mind. Something which was in order to be said after a personal loss of a friend. Khôr turned his head toward the Hobbit, as he again stepped closer. Now about to place his tiny hand on Shakiiya's arm.

"I'm really sorry for your loss, Shakiiya. I only hope your sister would be..." he said, but wasn't able to finish, as Shakiiya's closed eyes snapped open once more. Her making Pippin flinch as she straightened, her eyes looking at him now very sharply.

"Leave", her as sharp voice said back. Surprising the Hobbit, and making him retreat as she waved the cup away.

The eyes of the men farther away widened due her such vexed words, and even Khôr gave his mistress a tilt of a head. Letting out a low squeal. Shakiiya wasn't looking at the Hobbit anymore, but yet again stared in front of her. Some kind of bitterness now hardening her usually friendly features when she talked to Pippin.

"But..." Pippin tried, once more offering the cup to Shakiiya. But she let out a quick breath, now shocking him by truly slapping the cup away and turned to him. The clay dish shattering into pieces to the floor, as now a bit frightened Pippin stared into the hard eyes of Shakiiya. But deep within that irritation Pippin did see that sorrow which gnawed Shakiiya's inner.

"Go away!" Shakiiya exclaimed, quite loudly, making the poor Hobbit gasp again. He stared at her in bewilderment as did the men, even they partly understood her reaction. But Shakiiya had never acted that way toward Pippin, to any of them, and she seemed to realize her cold tone herself as now frowned a little. Regret flashing on her face briefly, softening it.

But still she turned her eyes away from Pippin. Looking down, leaving the Hobbit without any further attention. And so still shocked by Shakiiya's so emotional reaction Pippin did turn slowly, walking back to his friends despondent. Others gave him compassionate looks.

"Don't take it to heart", Aragorn urged him, as Pippin stood next to him. Still staring at the floor. "She mourns. No words of consolation will help her to accept Píríel's death, and she just has to face it by herself. Only she can get over her sorrow."

"Aragorn is right", Gandalf cut in looking at Pippin, but then turned his measuring eyes back to Shakiiya, who was now squeezing the bracelet of her sister's. Her for so long calm face now cracking due grief like last night. "Shakiiya does not need our help right now. She is strong enough to deal with her sorrow by herself, and you nosing in will only anger her, as you were proven just now."

Gandalf's voice had been slightly that same of scolding like always, when the youngest Hobbit acted a bit out of line. But it was also gentle when he saw Pippin's dejection. The Wizard sighed, also thinking at the deceased princess of Athélèrn with pity. "Let her be, Pippin", he prompted.

The surprising screech of the bed made the men jolt once more, and they saw Shakiiya to have risen from her spot. Frowning a little due distress dwelling up on her face after a long absence. Until then she had enough. She could not stay in that room, at the mercy of her companions' pity. So she ran, out of the room and away from this sudden nightmare. Not giving a single look toward her surprised friends.

"Shakiiya!" Legolas shouted after her, Éowyn as well now sitting up from her bed carefully, and following as she passed by. But Shakiiya didn't listen. She ran away, though then suddenly coming to a abrupt halt just before the doors. Turning her head to gaze at her right hand, lifting it.

And then making annoyed, angry grimace, she yanked _Vilya_ off her finger. Throwing the useless trinket far, and away from her in fury. Legolas frowned and followed as she now finally dashed through the doors, exiting the room. He sighed, as swiftly walked to where the ring had slid, taking it in his hand. And after giving it one sad look, without a hesitation and ignoring Gandalf's earlier words he decided to go after her.

"Halt, Legolas!" Gandalf shouted, making the Elf freeze as well at the door. The Wizard looked now strict as he turned to face Legolas, looking into his eyes remarkably. "Already forgot what has been said? She needs solitude, so you cannot follow after her."

"I cannot leave her to grieve by herself!" Legolas argued, now looking serious himself, shaking his head a little. "She cannot be alone. I do not want her to be alone..."

"Do you not know her after all?" Gandalf questioned back, surprising Legolas and made him think, as the Wizard stepped closer. His staff creating a clang against the stone floor. "You just saw how she rejected Pippin's comfort. She is a lone soul, and knowing her personality your support would do more harm than good. So you as well, even it must be challenging, leave Shakiiya be Legolas. She'll talk to you when she chooses to. If she chooses to."

Reluctantly Legolas accepted Gandalf's argument, seeing the reason in it. He spoke the truth. Even Shakiiya had cried out her grief in his embrace, and sought comfort from him earlier last night, it had all been due the shock. And now after she had had time to handle the fait accompli, she would be her same withdrawn self. Rejecting his consolation offering words and arms, because she did not want to depend on anyone. No matter how much he would love her.

Seeing Shakiiya in such pain had been the worst experience Legolas had ever endured. But no matter how much the evident truth Gandalf had pointed out hurt him, he now nodded briskly. His heart once again though heavy, due the dwelling sorrow and compassion. Him walking back to Merry's bed, his gaze cast to the floor as well. He was clearly agitated, Aragorn tapping the Elf on the back soothing.

Shakiiya ran through numerous the corridors and courtyards of the Houses of Healing. Not stopping until reached a certain corridor, where short stairway led to a smaller isolated yard decorated by subtle planting, and where opened a view to the wide plains of Gondor. And on a whim she rushed down those steps. Passed a fountain at the end of them, and crossed the sandy soil. Leaving hasty, messy footprints on its soft surface, as hurried to the edge of the yard. Stopping between two thick and beautifully carved pillars.

She closed her eyes tight. Letting the sorrow once more take over her, and she wept again. But as majority of her tears had been shed last night, this time her crying was less copious. Some calm drops falling over her cheeks in her desolation she had sought and found, her now letting out a breath. Her companions had been right. She needed solitude. Chance to cry without anyone seeing, and pitying over her tears.

She now felt shame for her own weakness, when she remembered the way she had slumped on the floor of the infirmary. Her crying like a witless shell of a frail girl in Legolas' arms, even that was quite accurate definition of her at that time. She _had_ been a frail, witless and vulnerable girl in his comforting embrace. Him making the rest of strings holding her pain at bay snap, to make her that weak to surrender to the Elf's affection. And she could not pretend that hearing Legolas' voice in middle of the dark reality of sorrow she had fallen, pulling her back, had not delighted her and made her feel a little happier. But she shouldn't have let herself fall into such despair. To end up grieving in Legolas' arms like a shivering, scared animal.

Shakiiya wrinkled her brows, eyes still closed, as felt the cool wind blow against her face. Drying her watery eyes a little by little, her breathing in the fresh scent of the gardens, eventually calming down. Maybe these gardens truly helped people to get better. But it only helped her stop her useless crying, not removing the pain. Píríel was still gone, and the world wasn't at all kinder place. Legolas had been right once. Now, after last night, she truly had become a different person. And Shakiiya begun to feel it, as under that sorrow some other feeling started to push through. Slowly, but insidiously beginning to capture both her mind and heart. Replacing the tears by something completely else.

* * *

><p>Yánná walked along the streets of Minas Tirith. The rest of the women of Athélèrn after her, all of them gathering odd stares from the locals. Their belligerent appearance from leather and metal made clothes, to heavy weaponry truly stood out like a sour thumb in here. And their oddities in the eyes of these people were even more highlighted by the fact, that these painted warriors were women. Yánná rolled her eyes for boredom and let out a snort, as of course all the men and soldiers they came across stopped to goggle at their beauty. Men. So predictable. But she did not concentrate on scorning the manly faults. She had better things to do.<p>

Yánná shoved one interested, small child out of her way gently with her long battle axe. The people giving them space, as they proceeded forward. Yánná's eyes scanned their surroundings now even a bit interested herself, as she had never seen the cities of Men, or other races' for that matter. Their current queen had been the only of their sisterhood, who had openly traveled Middle-Earth, and gotten acquainted with its people.

But thinking of their queen, Yánná needed to find her at once. While fighting against the army of Mordor yesterday, she had lost sight of Shakiiya at some point, and had not seen her ever since after the fight was won. Either had any of her other blood-sisters, who were as agitated to find out the whereabouts of their queen.

"Excuse me?" Yánná now called out to one Gondorian soldier concluding by the armor and helmet, which had wings of a swan forged over the temples of the wearer. The middle-aged man turned around, and looked at her in great surprise. Measuring her form head to toe in some form of recognition. But Yánná only suffocated another bored sigh, as stepped to the man.

"Your name, Gondorian?" she inquired, the man gasping as she slammed her spear on the ground while stopped.

"Cirion, my Lady", he replied, once again examining her for a moment, until Yánná's fingers signaled him to look at her. She eyed at the man proudly, now examining him in turn, and Cirion felt strange while her strong gaze swept over him.

"We are looking for our queen, Cirion _Gondoríath_", Yánná told him. "Have you seen a woman who looks just like us? Armed, and peculiar looking to your eyes?"

Yánná watched this man turn confused by the odd word she had said, which they used in their tongue while talking about Men of Gondor. Until now Cirion smiled with a nod, then waving toward the higher part of the city.

"I have not met your queen, but I know some other comrades of hers were seeking her too last night. I told them the same I am to tell you know... Your queen is at the Houses of Healing, where she took her sister to be treated. Or so I've heard. Rumors spread quickly in this city, especially if they concern such an outstanding guest as your queen", Cirion answered, then looking pondering and shook his head a little. Next letting his eyes measure these other as odd women, as the one of the rumors.

"Forgive me my straightforwardness, but where are you from, my Lady? You exterior is truly confusing", he continued. But did not gain a reply to his question, as after pondering Cirion's former words Yánná's eyes now widened for shock. Her surprise breaking the death serious expression on her face, her now stepping suddenly closer to the man.

"Is that true?" she demanded, Cirion gasping back due her suddenly so frantic gaze. He nodded.

"Yes. Such woman arrived yesterday afternoon to the Houses of Healing, injured girl with her. And what I've learnt, is that the girl was her sister", he confirmed.

"And the girl? The sister, is she well?" Yánná asked even more urgently, wrinkling her charcoal dark brows into a line. Cirion shook his head, as retreated a little farther from this what it appeared to be a fit and gorgeous woman, swallowing.

"I know not, my Lady. You have to go and ask your queen that", he said politely. Yánná looked pondering, gazing down, until her head snapped up and she grabbed the Gondorian by his shoulder. Pulling him closer, the bold act confusing the man.

"Take us there, quickly!" she exclaimed. Starting to stomp forward passing the man, but soon turning around to direct annoyed, narrow-eyed look at the soldier as he had just stayed still. Staring in bewilderment.

"Hurry man!" Yánná urged frowning, waving with her spear.

"But I cannot just..." Cirion tried, but got interrupted as Yánná's temper flared. Her leaping back, and this time pulling him from his armor closer to her.

"Listen. You shall take us to our queen, because soon I am tired of asking politely. We need to know what has happened to our princess, and you are not helping by dawdling!" Yánná snapped, narrowing her eyes again, until let go of the man. Crossing her arms over her chest expectant. And after examining Yánná in another bewilderment Cirion gave in, sighing, starting to lead this group of warrior women toward the Houses of Healing.

As they arrived to the sixth level by Yánná's calculations, and entered to a place which reminded more like a garden than a place used as infirmary, she noted another man now walk towards them. He was tall, a bit disheveled looking. His long blonde hair escaped from the back of his head, it had been once tied out of the way. Strands falling as messy ravels over his dirty face, which was covered with as unkept beard. He was dressed in armor, as probably every man was in this city, and his grey eyes were alert and poignant as they now homed in into Yánná's own.

This man definitely was not from Gondor. And concluding by his robust built and that helmet he carried, which had long horse tail bedded into it to show status, she realized him to come from Rohan. But as his eyes now faltered from her gaze, as well performing the usual examination around her fair and curvy exterior, the usual interested smile twitching his lips, Yánná saw through those grey irises that he was not an exception to others of his gender. Typical man.

"Do you perhaps belong to the same tribe as Lady Shakiiya?" this new man inquired surprisingly. Making Yánná actually stop by his side due wonder, even she had planned to only discount this man like the rest of his ilk. But she now frowned, and turned to him so that her long, thick braid swung against the man's armor. Creating a hollow bong.

"You know our queen?" Yánná demanded, not answering to his question, and measured this man more carefully. The man smiled politely and nodded, placing his helmet in his other armpit.

"Yes. She arrived to my homeland Edoras with her three companions about two weeks ago, and fought in the name of my uncle, king Théoden at the battle of Helm's Deep", Éomer specified. His smile eventually turning wider, as his eyes wandered on this as strange looking, but very attractive woman's face.

She instead was answering his stare rather indifferent, until she too gave him one throughout gaze. Seeing clearly that this man was possibly trying to charm her with that foxy grin. Yánná now crossed her arms again, as Éomer bowed. Holding her eyes in his.

"My name is Éomer, son of Éomund. The third Marshal of Riddermark", he introduced himself in that polite manner of his. But Yánná only gave him a bored look from the corner of her eye, and ignored his courtesy.

"I greet you, Éomer son of Éomund. But was you intention to impress me by such titles? If so, then I am to tell you to be wasting you efforts on a woman, who will not meet you ever again after this rather wasted moment..."

Yánná's words were rather impolite and straightforward, but instead of getting insulted, Éomer only stared at this quite feisty woman surprised. His lips then formed a delighted smile.

This woman, even she seemed to dislike him quite much by the looks she gave him, interested him. Her beauty was not as flawless as Lady Shakiiya's, her features a bit rougher and craggy, but which matched her obvious short tempered personality and made her attractive because of that. And she did not let her hair fall down freely, but had bound her dark, golden blonde locks into the said braid. Smaller ones starting from her scalp, until joined into that the thickest falling on her shoulder.

This certain blood-sister of Lady Shakiiya's seemed as conscious when it came to battle, concluding from that spear and decorative battle axe in her hands. More knives and weapons on her hips at her belt. And Éomer could not deny that something moved in him every time he met with those almost black, strict irises. Making him desire a chance to try to make them soften...

"Surely my intention was not of that sort", he replied, glancing away briefly, until returned his eyes back to Yánná. She cocked an eyebrow, then looking at the building behind Éomer.

"Well, if you are acquainted with our queen, can you please inform me where I can find her?" Yánná asked then, once again ignoring Éomer's effort to redeem himself. This made Éomer turn amused inside, but he said nothing as now nodded toward the Houses of Healing himself. Yánná's sharp eyes had noted that fleeting compassion in Éomer's eyes.

"She's inside. As are the rest of her companions", Éomer revealed, Yánná then nodding officially. But then without a word of thank you she was about to press on, her blood-sisters following her steps.

"Surely I am not to put up with such rude behavior from a woman whose name I have not obtained?" Éomer called out, turning on his heels as followed Yánná's proud form sail past him. He smiled amused as Yánná froze, stopping, until whipped around to stare at him. Clearly angered, but only her eyes showing this irritation, as her expression stayed serious.

"And surely I am not to give my name to such a man as you, who has no use for it", she answered dryly, bowing her head, again about to leave.

"You shouldn't be so sure", Éomer dared, catching Yánná's now astonished eyes, stepping closer to her. "We cannot know is this the only and last time I shall inquire your name, my fair Lady of Athélèrn."

This time Yánná snapped, and she stepped back in front of Éomer enraged. Moving in a blink of an eye, as she shoved the spear into the soft soil and pulled out a dagger. Grabbing Éomer as brought him closer, the tip of the weapon now hovering over his unprotected neck. Yánná's hard gaze locked into Éomer's wondering eyes.

"I can be sure of one thing when it comes to you and me, _my Lord_ Marshall of Riddermark, Éomer", she answered, the least amused. "If you won't restrain your alluring tongue, and the words of a fool it cranks out, the only time you'll learn my name is the moment this knife finds it way into your heart. So do not try to seduce me, Man of Rohan. You could not handle a woman like me without getting cut nevertheless."

Éomer wasn't at all threatened, but he was rather amused indeed by Yánná's reaction. Once again examining her fair face, until she shoved him away. And giving him one more contemptuous glance, she sheathed the dagger with one brisk move. Yanking the spear off the ground and left, her blood-sisters once again following. And as Éomer looked after her, he couldn't help but note how much his mind now suddenly ached to try his luck to attempt to handle a true Athélèrn woman.

* * *

><p>"Yánná, what a pleasant surprise!" Gandalf said, as saw the familiar Athélèrn warrior woman with dark blond hair walk along the corridor of the infirmary. Gathering gazes as she passed by, what else. She looked even more warrior like and dangerous than her queen, but now bestowed small smile to the Wizard to break that impression.<p>

"Mithrandir", she greeted, as well nodding politely to the other members of the fellowship present, but then turned serious again as glanced around. "Where is my queen? I was told she came here with Píríel..."

The men saw Yánná's always so strict expression now falter as she thought about the princess, until she then gave a questionable look to Gandalf.

"Is it true, Mithrandir?" she asked, Gandalf pouting a little. "Is our princess...?"

"Yes, Píríel was wounded during battle", Gandalf admitted, then starting to lead the woman further inside. Toward the corner of the room, until they came to a stop. "But I'm afraid even your queen tried to save her, it was too late. She passed last night."

Yánná's shoulders stiffened, shock visiting her face briefly, as she now was staring at Píríel's shrouded corpse. Until understanding took over her. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, kneeling in respect and took out her sword. Performing same kind of prayer Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn had seen Shakiiya do after Boromir had died. Until then Yánná stood back up, sheathing the blade quickly before sighed again.

"I was not at all aware she had come along", she confessed, Gandalf nodding.

"It was a surprise to Shakiiya too. The most horrible one at that", he answered, Yánná now looking out of the window with slight frown.

"I cannot imagine how our queen must feel", she stated, Gandalf as well letting out a breath until turned away. But Yánná was not finished yet, herself again turning, and she now returned to all of the companions. Looking at them in turns, once again serious.

"Where is she?" she questioned.

"She ran out of here about half an hour ago", it was now Legolas who replied, Yánná meeting his eyes. She frowned a little more, as measured that feeling she saw in his blue eyes when he spoke of her queen, it waking her suspicions. Legolas shook his head a little.

"We don't know where she went after that", he finished.

Yánná thought a moment. Her gaze wandering on the floor, until it rose determined, and she turned around. Her next walking toward the door in haste, and was soon gone in a second.

"Not even one word of goodbye", Gimli remarked after being silent quite long.

"Yánná is like that", Gandalf stated, glancing at the Dwarf, until turned his eyes back to the door where the woman had vanished. "Because of her unwavering severity, she has been named as Shakiiya's Second-in-command."

* * *

><p>Apparently Yánná had found Shakiiya, as after fifteen minutes or so both of them returned with a few others of their blood-sisters. Everyone inside the sanatorium now following, as Yánná and one of the arrived women lifted Píríel's body on top of a canvas they had brought. And in complete silence they next carried her away. Éowyn, Faramir, Ioreth, Aragorn, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Legolas and the rest of the healer wives accompanying them with their eyes. Sad atmosphere filling the room, as the mourning convoy started their journey.<p>

The members of the fellowship knew what was now to happen that afternoon. But as Shakiiya walked by, Legolas could not resist the urge anymore, and took her hand into his. Shakiiya gasped due this but she did stop, looking up to him. Though her gaze was not the same as usually when she looked at him.

"I'll come with you", he offered gently, smiling a little, and was then about to join the convoy. As well Merry and Pippin thinking of follow him. But Shakiiya crushed each of their intentions by her quite impassive tone.

"No", she stated, her as indifferent gaze locking Legolas on his place and he frowned. Looking at Shakiiya confused. "Don't come. I don't want any of you to come."

Also the Hobbits froze, Legolas looking into Shakiiya's eyes perplexed, lifting his hand to smooth her cheek in confusion.

"Shakiiya..." came out of his mouth, but Shakiiya stepped back. Dropping her gaze and walked after her blood-sisters, not casting a single gaze at him before exited the room. This made his heart somehow twitch for misery.

And so Shakiiya's tribe brought Píríel away from the Houses of Healing. Walking through the streets once more, all the way to the gates in silence. People once again staring at this strange band of women passing them, their expressions reflecting only pride in their grief, as they walked their heads held up high. Carrying their heroically fallen blood-sister toward her final rest, when her tribe would burn her, and send her to where her mother awaited.

The day had fallen towards the early night, when Legolas was standing at the highest level of the city. On the Citadel of Minas Tirith, at the edge of the long battlement. And at the faraway distance on the plains he could see the flames of the bonfire, which would guide Shakiiya's little sister forward from this life.

He stood there from the start till the end. Following with as heavy heart as ever, as women of Athélèrn mourned. Until the sun gradually set, and the last firewood of Píríel's pyre turned into ashes. Legolas feeling the sweet scent of burnt flowers fly all the way into his nose along with the smell of burning. The embers of the bonfire eventually as well fading.

_Chârem_ had taken Píríel to itself, her being now in peace. But Legolas could not be sure that Shakiiya was the same. And on the following day he learnt that indeed she had not been granted peace, but according to Yánná she had stayed by the remains of the bonfire the whole night. Not leaving before the first rays of light reached the sky during wee hours the following morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_**-Gondoríath= son of Gondor in Athélèrn**_

**So, the place where Shakiiya ran from the infirmary, was the place where Éowyn and Faramir start to evolve their relationship in the extended scene, after Aragorn's army has left Gondor. I tried to describe the place at least a bit so that you could make the connection, but nah... I'm not as good at depicting the settings, as I'd want to be. **

**This was altogether quite sad chapter, but still I hope you enjoyed it!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:**

**God, something extremely surprising happened... One of the flats of the apartment building I live in caught fire this night!**

**I was just editing this chap in my room, when my mom knocked and asked me to come to the balcony to check something out. And when I did, WOW, the whole yard was full of flashing lights, firefighters and cops! Like really, there were about three fire trucks, two police vans and two ambulances. Christ. Excuse my slight French, but nothing ever happens in here where I live, so this was so unexpected. Not my normal Saturday ¤O¤**

**Okay well, back to business. I _knoooow _that this chapter is very long. But I couldn't divide it and the next chapter in any other reasonable manner, so...**

**Good reading anyways!**

**;)**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>As planned, one day after the won battle of Pelennor Fields Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Éomer and Gimli were taking counsel inside the Throne room of Minas Tirith. Silence had fallen over the five men instantly after arrival, as the shared feeling of anxiety had spread among them, making the atmosphere as suppressing.<p>

Gandalf had started to walk back and forth to come up with the right words to start, and his companions saw something else was weighing his mind. And finally as Gimli got tired of waiting and boldly sat on the Thone of the late Steward Denethor, Gandalf came to a halt at the left side of the throne. Looking indeed worried.

Aragorn was also facing the wall next to the Wizard in his own ponders, his back turned to the other men, Legolas and Éomer standing right beside the Dwarf. Legolas was giving him subtle accusing looks from the corner of his eye, but now crossed his arms. Ignoring Gimli, who was lighting his pipe.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight", Gandalf then finally spoke. Breaking the silence and closed his eyes briefly as now turned, walking forward his hands behind his back. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would now it", Aragorn answered calmly, his arms crossed over his chest as well. Gandalf turned to him.

"It's only a matter of time", he remarked, the worry not leaving his eyes, as let them now sweep through the three other men a few feet away. "He has suffered a defeat, yes. But behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

Gandalf lifted his brows a little, as if making a point. And his words were true enough, they all knew it. Like the Wizard had said, there were thousands of evil creatures lurking behind the Black Wall, and the thought of this alone was troublesome. But Gimli did not seem so worried about this fact, as now let out a gust of smoke after the first inhale. Looking rather indifferent.

"Let Him stay there. Let Him rot!" he said, his voice rising, and he lifted his pipe. Gandalf answered his remark with a frown. "Why should we care?"

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom", he replied, this time serious as gazed at Gimli, who after having a realization looked away. Letting out a new cloud of smoke in thoughts when Gandalf approached him. But the Wizard only turned around again, and his gaze was stuck to the wall. Gandalf then shaking his head slightly and letting out a defeated sigh, that worried expression returning on his face.

"I've sent him to his death", he stated, recalling briefly the words Saruman had said to him at Isengard after the battle of Helm's Deep. Them now increasing his quilty. Aragorn finally removed his eyes from the wall he had been staring and looked at him, unfolding his arms.

"No", he spoke against. Gandalf lifting his eyes into his turning now thoughtful, as Aragorn continued a confident look on his face. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli questioned interested, exchanging a stare with Aragorn, as he was then about to reveal what he had in mind.

But he did not get the chance, as suddenly the twin doors of the hall were opened swiftly. In marching numerous blood-sisters of Shakiiya's tribe in full war gear, the men now seeing Shakiiya as well stride inside with definite steps, them echoing loudly in the open hall. But her companions were close not to recognize her. As that woman who now came to a stop before her tribe to gaze back at them, was like a different person. Her eyes were nothing but hard and cold, her expression opalized into that mask of rigorous hostility, which reflected the fuming rage ravaging its own war in her heart. And her blood-sisters looked the same, dangerous, deadly.

"Shakiiya?" Legolas asked, as well marveling this changed, dark exterior of his female companion and walked closer. But the way Shakiiya turned her sharp eyes on him made him stop for confusion, until her now as well dark gaze was directed back to Aragorn only.

"I came to inform you my King, that this afternoon my tribe is to march to the Black Gate of Mordor, and challenge the power of The Dark Lord Sauron", Shakiiya started, her tone being as harsh as her face was. Increasing the frightening air around her and the other women, who were as always heavily armed from head to toe, ready to take on anything. And she death was serious with every word which had just come out of her mouth.

Her companions and Éomer were dumbfounded by this announcement, even Gandalf, who had not expected this kind of move from Shakiiya.

"What?" Legolas stated, his eyes slightly widening as he first examined Shakiiya, until let them stare at her blood-sisters.

"You cannot be serious, my Lady!" Éomer exclaimed, Shakiiya's razor sharp gaze now cutting to him, as he as well approached the women in disbelief. "Even if the power and skills of your people lives up to your reputation, still you cannot face the entire might of Mordor alone without getting slaughtered! Think a moment, and be reasonable."

"I am reasonable", was Shakiiya's tense reply as she faced Éomer. "My blood-sisters and I are prepared to do what is necessary to gain repayment to the injustice we've faced by the hand of the enemy. And as long as we stand together as one, no other might is strong enough to overtake ours."

Legolas shook his head, stepping closer to Shakiiya his brows wrinkled due disbelief as well. "Shakiiya, your way of thinking is too reckless. Too dangerous! You cannot go and face Sauron's armies alone, as you will be annihilated like Éomer said. Please Shakiiya, think of your tribe, and what then would be lost if all of you would be defeated..."

Legolas had slight pleading look in his eyes, as he saw how serious Shakiiya was. Him then placing a gentle hand on her arm. But his former phrase now only caused her to snap and she whipped around, making Legolas' hand retreat as if been bit. Her staff hit the floor with such force that it made it rumble under the men's feet. Creating gasps in everyone, chills running along their backs, as her now even harsher, angrier eyes were staring into Legolas' perplexed own. Shakiiya was furious. She narrowed her eyes and stepped closer, frowning for annoyance unlike he had ever seen her either display.

"Don't you tell me what I can, and what I cannot do!" Shakiiya exclaimed, her voice full of authority and fury, not releasing Legolas' gaze free from hers even for a second. She now lifted her jaw a little, breathing heavier due the sudden outburst.

"My blood-sisters have selected me to lead them. And they will follow me wherever I go, even to death, because we are one. And as one we are, our hatred toward Him who has grazed our pride, and brought devastation to our sisterhood is as frightening. I will lead my people to face Sauron, and I will enter His tower and take His life with my own hands, or at least kill as many of His servant equal to his beheaded corpse! Even if it would end to our death it matters not, because He once tried to destroy us, and this way we will grant Him His chance. But not before we have cut of His arms and legs, and taken as many worthless creatures with us to the afterlife as possible! I will make Mordor pay for what it did to me and my tribe, and no matter what any of you say, my sisters and I will march to war to kill. And will not rest, until we have taken revenge against the murder of our princess!"

As a confirmation her blood-sisters hit their weapons against the floor two times, and let out as furious yell. Shakiiya was still staring at Legolas with those dark, grunge filled eyes, which glowed by that flame of rage which was visible in all of the eyes of Athélèrn women inside the hall. Because their dangerous might, their anger had been released. And it had gotten its final spark by Píríel's death, so that now wounded and resentful, their anger blazed with hot merciless fire which would devour everything within its range. And which now made Legolas step back, him feeling so confused by the change happened in her loved one in one night, even pity did fill his heart during that stare into Shakiiya's hard eyes. Under all that hate Shakiiya still hold near the grief of her sister's death, which had now changed her into this revenge seeking merciless woman he saw before his eyes.

"What has come over you?" he queried, now frowning a little as well. "You're not yourself, Shakiiya."

"No. This is exactly who I was born to be", Shakiiya's as tense tone answered, lifting her jaw proudly. "The queen my tribe deserves, and who strikes against our enemy without a feeling of remorse. I say this one more time..." Her head now turned to stare toward Aragorn, her staff tapping against the tiles heavily as she walked a couple of steps toward him. Her gaze rounding the faces of the listeners before her. "We will go and show the enemy who the women of Athélèrn truly are. And we leave with, or without you, my King."

Shakiiya's loud words echoed in the hall, as oppressing silence now fell over the room. And no one could deny that even this Shakiiya was not the same woman they had traveled with, they were still seeing a true queen before their eyes.

Legolas was again about to argue against Shakiiya's so resolute desision, but now Aragorn's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Him exchanging a look with the Elf before spoke once more.

"I understand your grief, Shakiiya, but that does not justify you to act before thinking", he said, Shakiiya narrowing her eyes at him as met his gaze. But Aragorn now turned to look at the others, as well now speaking to the other men. "Hovever although rash, by chance her intentions go perfectly together with my thoughts. Our only opportunity to help Frodo and Sam to reach the Mount Doom, is to make sure their route will be as safe as possible. That is why we must draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength, and march on the Black Gate as Shakiiya has suggested."

Shakiiya's jaw rose again as she examined Aragorn, clearly satisfied by his plan. But Gimli, who had not expected his companion to go along with Shakiiya's daring plan, now coughed out more smoke due surprise.

"Like I told Lady Shakiiya, we cannot achieve victory..." Éomer argued against in turn, walking toward Aragorn, earning another quite grim look from Shakiiya. "...through strength of arms."

"Maybe you won't, but I am ready to take my chances", Shakiiya stated. Seeing Éomer next direct slightly irritated look at her as well, but which didn't affect her in any way. And when as strict looking Yánná now stepped by her queen also staring at him, Éomer quickly turned his eyes back to Aragorn, who in turn was waving at Shakiiya to stay silent. Staring at her for a second or two remarkably.

"Not by ourselves, even Shakiiya's tribe gives us a remarkable advantage in arms", Aragorn responded to Éomer's remark agreeably. "But we can give Frodo his chance, if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep Him blind to all else that moves."

Aragorn had now turned to look at Gandalf as explained his plan, Shakiiya crossing her arms over her chest, and sent agreeable looks toward the ranger. Even her mind was set on revenge for her little sister's death, of course she also remembered the poor Hobbits fulfilling their dangerous mission at Mordor. And Aragorn's plan would both grant her tribe the possibility to shed some Orc blood as a payment for the taken lives of their blood-sisters and Píríel, as it also would aid Frodo and Sam. Keep them hidden from Sauron's all seeing Eye, if it indeed would be focused only on the enemy army just outside His doorstep. She smiled and glanced at Yánná, who nodded also in consent. Finally also Legolas seeming to notice the benefit of this action he had just a moment ago been against.

"A diversion", he stated Aragorn's idea out loud, slight smile in his eyes as his jaw rose. His eyes met with Shakiiya's, but saw no change in them. Her now moving her gaze on the faces of the other men in turns, serious.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success", Gimli then noted, quite unreadable expression on his face as smoked his pipe, putting his thumb and forefinger together in the air. Until then he started to nod, slight flicker of mirth in his eyes as now lifted his right hand questionably. "What are we waiting for?"

Shakiiya sent Gimli a smirk, then turning to Yánná and said something to her in their native. Legolas examined them from the distance, and did not know what to think about Shakiiya changed personality. Could her grief truly had driven her to become so bitter and cold? He was not sure did he dare to even reach toward the answer, if would see it loom in the air...

Legolas was then surprised as after nodding to Shakiiya, her Second-in-command's eyes flew to him. Legolas seeing Yánná examine him in thoughts, pondering expression taking over her strict features. In confusion he answered the stare, but it was cut by Gandalf's voice, as he turned his back once more to the throne.

"Sauron will suspect a trap", he mused now once again serious himself, but next showing his doubt as looked into Aragorn's eyes. Shaking his head slightly. "He will not take the bait."

Shakiiya watched as Aragorn stared at Gandalf for a couple of seconds until smiled, clearly something in his mind.

"Oh, I think He will", he reassured, quite confidently and this made Shakiiya become alert. She stepped toward him.

"What do you mean, Aragorn?" she queried, the men turning their attention back to her, as she now looked doubting. "What could we possibly do to make Sauron get over His suspicions, and walk right into your trap?"

"We have something He most probably has forgotten us to possess", Aragorn replied a bit mysteriously, other men in the room exchanging confused gazes. But as Shakiiya looked into Aragorn's eyes for that short moment measuring, she saw the answer to his riddle like phrase from his light irises. She lifted her jaw again.

"You are going to talk to Him", she remarked the truth, others freezing. "You are going to use the _palantír_ to reveal your forefather's sword."

"What?" Éomer questioned. Frowning due the mention of this cursed object of evil, until turned to look at Aragorn, who still was gazing at Shakiiya.

"No. Aragorn it is too risky", Legolas objected. "You were possessed by the stone last time you touched it. It is not safe."

"_Palantír_s were originally given to my ancestors by your kin", Aragorn said, looking at his companion not the least nervous. "So as I am the rightful wielder of this stone, the Númenor blood flowing in my veins pure, I should be able to use it without the risk you speak of, Legolas. Besides it is our only possibility to proceed with the plan. Sauron's attention must be awoken somehow."

"I hate to admit it, but he is right", Shakiiya stated then, looking down, until gave Aragorn a small smile. But it was a dark smile. "I'd rather have Sauron squirm a little in His tower, and see the Heir of Elendil emerge from the shadows, before I can sink my blade into His servants. Or Him."

More than few froze due this cruel comment so uncharacteristic to Shakiiya, but Aragorn then nodded.

"Then it is set."

The counsel had officially now ended after Aragorn explained the rest of the forthcoming arrangements. And so he was the first to leave the room, carrying his sword in his hand on his way toward the chamber the Seeing-stone had been placed to its original residing place. The others also scattered to go prepare themselves to the departure, but Legolas now quickly took his chance and walked to Shakiiya before she could vanish. Once more placing a hand on her arm.

"Shakiiya", he called, feeling her jolt due his touch, but could not miss the way the tension in her upper back was released by it. He now circled her and gave her a worried look, taking her hand with a new pleading gaze.

"Please, like I once asked you, share your worries and sorrow with me. This is not who you are, and this dammed hatred and grief you carry changes you into someone I do not know. Talk to me."

"No, Legolas", was her immediate, definite answer as she did look up to him. But for Legolas inner relief, her grim features did soften a fraction as their gazes locked. He saw that same deep sorrow he had referred stare back at him in the depths of those familiar eyes, them regaining back the warm brown color only for those a couple of seconds they eyed at each other.

"I cannot talk to you. Not until this all is over in a way or another", Shakiiya added. Still holding Legolas' eyes for a brief moment, seeing both understanding and disappointment in his worried, bright blue irises. And so sighing Legolas then only pulled her arm closer. Taking something out of his robes, and for Shakiiya's slight surprise he slid _Vilya_ back on her finger.

Shakiiya let out a tiny sigh as well, staring at the ring silent with mixed feelings, sensing Legolas' eyes on her face. Until she now released her wrist from his palm and moved her gaze away, stepping past him. Walking out of the throne room who knew where, her tribe following her steps.

Legolas turned to watch Shakiiya's retreating back, and Gandalf said words at the Houses of Healing returned as a memory.

**She'll talk to you when she chooses to.**

Legolas' head now sank a little in understanding. Of course he knew what kind of person Shakiiya was. Intependent and endurable as a tree in the storm, but still he could not suffocate the feeling of worry gnawing his mind every waking moment. He loved her, and did not want her to take needless burden to carry by keeping everything within. But apparently it was the only way for Shakiiya to survive. Way she wanted to proceed for the vex of Legolas.

Legolas sighed again, now more defeated. Until then as Yánná, after exchanging a look with Éomer, was about to walk out as the last of her tribe, he stopped her. The blonde haired woman gave him a puzzled stare, before her blackish eyes turned irritated, when she glanced at Legolas' hand now on her arm. He took it away instantly, recalling that Yánná was even more quick-tempered by nature than the new Shakiiya.

"Is she alright?" Legolas inquired, obviously referring to Shakiiya, and Yánná did understand who he talked about instantly. She after all had seen all those anxious gazes this Elf had directed to her queen during the counsel. Legolas now seemed to hesitate a little before continued.

"She... is not able to speak to me. I just want to know she is alright", he added.

"In her position, would you be?" was Yánná's quite matter-or-fact answer, as she turned her serious eyes to him. "If the same enemy killed your whole family, would you be alright?"

Legolas was surprised due this reply, but of course Yánná had a point. Naturally Shakiiya was not alright. How could she have been? Yánná now looked away momentarily, pity visiting her face briefly too, which gave her the rare gentler exterior.

"Our queen loved her sister more than anything", she continued, but next kept a break as examined Legolas' reaction. "Her grief cannot be described by any words, as it is not something she'll get over guickly. Both her parents, and now her only remaining relative by blood has been taken from her by Sauron. And only understandably her first reaction is to direct her anger to the one she blames for her pain. She is an Ahtélèrn. But she also just mourns, _húrren_. That is why you find her different... But at least she does not let her grief overwhelm her, and make her disabled."

Legolas nodded in consent after pondering her words. But Yánná was not finished.

"If you care for her, you should realize that after she has gotten her chance to avenge Píríel, she'll return back to what she was to you", she said, surprising the Elf by the looks of it. "This is not who she truly is. Píríel's death has changed her so much, that even I was surprised to see her to become like this."

And without a word more she now also exited the room, leaving Legolas to his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>The victorious army consisting of Men of Gondor and Rohan, warrior tribe of Athélèrn, Legolas, Gimli and Wizard Gandalf left immediately as the sun had reached its highest peak on the sky. Aragorn's proud, but serious form rode at the front of the group on Brego. Dressed into the king's armor, the White Tree of Gondor decorating his coatee.<p>

Right behind him rode Legolas and Gimli on Arod, Gandalf and Éomer on their horses, Shakiiya walking right after them with her small army of women. Behind them marching the rest of King Elessar's troops. Silent was the city of Minas Tirith that afternoon, as they departed to meet with the enemy head on at the Gates of the Black Land. This confrontation possibly deciding the fate of the Middle-Earth once and for all. But now letting no doubts or fear shadow their hearts, the army walked toward their destiny. The Morgul Vale as their destination.

Their march consisted of 50 miles of bare plains spreading between Gondorian lands and Mordor's gates. The army continued their journey as long as darkness fell, and till they reached the Mountains of Shadows. The valley sheltered by them, laying right before the fortress Minas Morgul. But even they had already entered enemy grounds, they still had three day's march ahead of them. And even though their minds were set to fight for what was important to them, still as the time passed even the strongest and sturdiest minds had small doubts circling in them. After all, against the complete battalions of Mordor just waiting behind the Black Gate, their own army could be too small to even faze their foe.

Finally after the continuous walk, the troops stopped for a short night rest. Shakiiya's tribe kept themselves pretty much separated from the other forces, even if some of them wandered around the small campsite, or due the order of their queen kept a watchful eye at their surroundings. So even if Shakiiya's peculiar form wouldn't have been enough to the Gondorians and Éomer's troops, once again many pairs of male eyes only stared stunned at the oddities and fascinating beauty of these mystery women. Who indeed looked the same with the warrior queen, and who had just appeared out of nowhere during the battle of Pelennor Fields.

They were indeed small, though dangerous looking group, who wore no armor to shelter their bodies of full muscle. But their strengthened leather clothes were all they used for protection. Weapons sheathed in all imaginable places. And it was true by the men's observations, that they carried each features of the three different races, as one third of them were short and had more masculine features. Affirmation of Dwarf ancestory. But like in Shakiiya's case, hardly any soldier close to the warrior tribe Athélèrn could keep their curious eyes away.

The women did not talk much. Just sat still, either readying their weapons or practicing with them. As well either alone, or the silent atmosphere of the camp was sometimes cut by loud cries of anger, as two Athélèrn women clashed. The violent echo of crashing metal reaching far and wide, as a sound of ultimate threat.

Shakiiya as well sat among her blood-sisters. Also sharpening her blades carefully and slowly, not exchanging a single word with her male companions that evening, or the rest of the night. She did feel their gazes on her multiple times, but cared not to answer their stares, as she had nothing to say to them. Her mind was now set to only one thing. And as the thirst of grief coated revenge occupied her thoughts, nothing else fit in her heart. Not before all this would come to a final end in one way or another, as she had said to Legolas.

Shakiiya's secure hand stopped in middle of a stroke over her blade due this slip of thought. She knew this taken over cold demeanor changed her so that it hurt those she cared, and who cared for her. But what could she do? At the moment no matter what the cost, she didn't want to be anyone else than who the loss of Píríel had made her to become. As no one else than this merciless and dark warrior could claim the revenge she sought. No. Not before the day Sauron would die, this demon in her would not vanish. But she would use this demon to show same misery and cruelty to their enemy, which had been cast upon the rest of Middle-Earth these last numerous centuries.

Merry and Pippin sat surprisingly silent side by side with the rest of their companions. As well being one of the many, who sent random glances toward Shakiiya and her tribe.

"I wonder where Khôr is", Merry stated out of the blue, as now looked at the darkened sky. As if trying to locate the said bird flying somewhere above them. "I haven't seen him fly after us, even he never leaves Shakiiya's side."

"Maybe he went to hunt some food", Pippin mused, his somewhat happy face immediately turning gloomy due the mention of food, and he directed a miserable glance at his stomach. Feeling it grumble.

"Maybe, but it never takes him this long to seek food", Merry responded. "And even we didn't often see him during our journey but for a glimpse, now I haven't seen him even once after that morning in the Houses of Healing. I wonder if something happened to him..."

Pippin said nothing to this, but as well then searched the dark skies for the familiar flash of silvery wings. For a moment they were silent again until now Merry, who was letting his eyes sweep over the women this time, noticed something. He narrowed his eyes in wonder until hit Pippin on the arm, waking his attention.

"Pip, something's happening in there!" he remarked, Pippin giving him one confused gaze until turned around. But he only frowned perplexed and glanced around repeatedly, as did not know what his kinman meant.

"I see nothing", he stated, Merry grabbing his shoulders and turning him a little to the right. Pointing toward the farthest corner of Athélèrn camp.

"Look, there! Shakiiya's blood-sisters are doing something!"

This comment woke Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, and Éomer's attention in middle of their small meal, and they looked to the direction the Hobbit pointed. And there was a small number of women standing by a a group of dry, rotten trees. Flipping their weapons in their hands, as another group of males stood right close to them. Consisting of both young Men of Rohan and Gondor. Legolas peered into the early twilight.

"It seems like target practice", he specified, as indeed saw a few of the women throw knives into the trees from quite a distance in different positions and formations.

The men were eagerly conversing with one of the women, who seemed to be quite reluctant to listen and gave sour, evasive answers back to whatever it was the men were asking. It was Yánná. Legolas recognized her as Shakiiya's Second-in-command, even her hair had been released from the braid. Now flying free in the stronger breeze of the Morgul Vale.

Interested the five men and the Hobbits eventually stood, walking closer toward the commotion going on at little farther away with few others. And then said words started to carry to their ears.

"You'd better be careful where you put your heroic minds into, young men", Yánná's disbelieving tone declared to the group of Gondorians and Rohan soldiers before them, smoothing her knife with her finger, until gazed at their spokesman. "Your recklessness might bite you back. I do not recommend such foolishness, which you seem to express."

"You are just afraid you're weaker than us!" a cocky young man replied, folding his arms over his armored chest, as gave this feisty Athélèrn woman a throughout look. "A woman is not a soldier. We just want you to be prove yourselves to be what your reputation claims."

"And what might that be?" Yánná's even more bored voice inquired, her now taking out her battle axe with one swift draw, after sliding the knife back on her pelvis. The young man grinned, stepping closer as glanced at Shakiiya, who was sitting a little away from them. Completely indifferent of what was happening.

"That you're one of the fiercest warriors in Middle-Earth, who do not hesitate to kill with your swift blades, and who are even more fearsome and cruel toward your enemies than _Haradrim_!" he answered. Yánná cocked her black eyebrow as swung the axe.

"Truly? If those kind of ludicrous words are spread among Men about us, I wish we'd never left our village!" she stated slightly, amused, her blood-sisters as well laughing around her while eyed at these young men.

"Well then, is it not true?" another young soldier questioned, Yánná turning her bored eyes on his face next. "Is not your queen the descendant of a legendary warrior queen, who saved king Eorl in the past?"

Once again Shakiiya's hand stopped in middle of a sharpening movement. The screech coming to an end, as she lifted her eyes from her sword to the soldier. Holding his gaze for a moment, until turned her eyes to Yánná. She as well exchanged a short stare with her queen, who said nothing to this comment, but her inner now flaring with irritation Yánná swung the axe. Taking a step toward the insolent young man, and pointing at him with the weapon.

"You dare to suspect our queen's ancestory?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes so that they looked like two black lines. The companions along with Éomer now stopped at the edge of the small clearing, which had formed around the few women and the young soldiers.

"I shall not, if you show us your true strength my Lady", the same soldier answered confidently, soon taking another step forward. "Fight me, my Lady, and show that your tribe truly is as invincible as the rumors say..."

Yánná tilted her head. Nothing but annoyed looking. She glanced at Shakiiya who again glanced up, Yánná seeing her nod. And so the soldier's step was stopped short, as in a flash Yánná had drawn the dagger again and flung it. The blade sticking into the soil right before the man's toes. Everyone who had witnessed this careful aim tensed due shock, Yánná only enjoying this young fop's surprise. But then after a quick smug smile, she turned to her strict self again. Waving toward the long, curvy knife with her slim axe.

"Pick it up", she ordered the man. The soldier giving her one more stunned gaze, until braced himself. Taking the blade in his hand and took a stance, as expected Yánná to attack. But he was once again surprised by the nod of Yánná's head, her then lifting her jaw, as the axe once again motioned toward the delicate Athélèrn blade in the young man's hand.

"Throw it", Yánná urged again daringly, smiling then quite gloomily. "Aim it straight at my heart. No hesitation, no holding back. Just aim to kill me."

The men following this turned tense once again, the members of the fellowship eyeing at both Yánná and relaxed sitting Shakiiya in doubt. The man holding the weapon, and his fellow soldiers behind him now looking hesitant for the first time. But this only angered the short-tempered Yánná, and she flung the axe. Glaring at the young man slightly.

"_Don't_ waste my time. Throw it!" she exclaimed, letting out a long breath, and threw the sheath of the dagger to one of her blood-sisters standing by her side.

The man hesitated still. Feeling now slightly uncomfortable, as all the eyes of the warrior women were measuring him. But due the threat in Yánná's tone he then gasped and frowned, doing what she asked, throwing the knife. It aimed straight at the left side of her chest, which after hit would cause immediate death, when the sharp blade would pass the soft flesh effortlessly.

But the formed surprise had not even come down in the minds of the viewers, as Yánná moved in a second. Lifted her axe and caught it, making a spin hardly any eye could detect, and had turned around. The dagger now lying flat on the blade of the axe, not to have even crazed its target. The young man stared at the dagger and then at serious Yánná his eyes widening, Shakiiya actually making a half smirk, as she noted the agape faces of the young soldiers at the background. But not at all smiling Yánna then flipped the dagger in the air. All eyes following its flight, until witnessed it to fall straight into the extended sheath the other Athélèrn woman had been holding.

Now Yánná did smirk as well, as saw the astonishment which shone from the men's eyes. "What do you say now? _Are_ we what you have heard rumors to say?" she questioned, her blood-sisters exchanging amused and satisfied glances. The whole crowd was silent. "Concluding by that fear in your eyes, you have been convinced."

Then Yánná sensed a stare on her back, and she whipped around. Seeing that same Man of Rohan she had had the displeasure to meet at Minas Tirith. Éomer looked back at her with only impressed, measuring eyes, but which turned amused as Yánná's hardening ones drilled in them, before she turned around again. An idea forming in her mind, which she apparently found quite amusing as smiled widely. Looking at Shakiiya.

"My queen, what do you say if we prove our worth to these children?" she asked, Shakiiya lifting her brows, as then only glanced up to her.

"By all means. You need not my permission, if they want to get themselves humiliated", Shakiiya replied indifferently.

Yánná's smile turned satisfied, and she then received back her dagger. Her putting away her axe, before now in turn walked toward the young men.

"Alright then. With the blessing of my ruler, I shall need about ten brave and strong men, who think they have it in them to face our swift blades", Yánná announced, searching the faces of the young soldiers expectant. But then her gaze turned sharper, and there was this expression of dark satisfaction on her face.

"Unless none of you dare to step against the women of Athélèrn", she added, slight mocking shade in her tone.

Yánná's expectations were proven wrong as the same young soldier, who had made a move against her, now stepped forth along with approximately eight others. All of them having grave and brave looks on their faces. Yánná nodded her consent, waving toward the dead trees.

"Very well. Go stand over those trees, and pick one you favor", she continued, confusing her audience a bit, but the soldiers did what told. Walking over to the trees about 35 feet away from the women. And as Yánná tilted her head to their direction, as well eight women now walked forth. Taking out knives each, and stepped into a line beside Yánná. She then gazed around the quizzical looking spectators.

"I believe we are one short!" she exclaimed. "Is there one more brave man to challenge our skills?"

The rest of the men were eyeing at each other in hesitation. As after seeing that the volunteered were walked straight to the trees these women had used as target practice, they got a premonition. The odds did not look good for those nine, waiting as sitting ducks for the women's blades to come. Yánná lifted a remarkable eyebrow and smiled, nodding. Just a she had thought...

She then turned around, taking out her own knife again. Yánná gazed at the waiting men in concentration, but it was then broken by someone stepping beside her. And now Yánná found herself staring at Éomer's smiling face even a bit shocked, until it was hidden under plain annoyance. She lifted her coal colored brows.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, sharply, not bothering to hide her evident dislike toward this Man of Rohan. But once again Éomer was not at all discouraged by her hostility. But completely contrariwise.

"I shall relieve you from your distress, and place my life in your skillful hands, my Lady", Éomer answered as confidently as ever. Yánná narrowing her big eyes again, until they flickered down on the knife Éomer was holding. A _rohirric_ made. She cocked another irritated eyebrow, but then gave Éomer slight satisfied smile, which could've been suspicious to anyone who saw it. She met his eyes, grasping the offered blade.

"Very well, Man of Rohan. I shall make sure your helping hand will be taken", she responded, smiling politely. But her tone was nothing but usual sctrict. Éomer nodded, but before Yánná could take the _rohirric_ dagger he grasped her hand, holding it. Earning now another sharp irritated stare from the woman.

"There is one condition", Éomer continued, Shakiiya and the rest of the tribe Athélèrn following as this man clearly was wooing their thick skinned blood-sister. "If I survive out of harm without injuries, as a reward of my courage I shall earn your name."

Yánná was close to snort for this man's so immature manner of speaking. But even she wanted to suffocate it, she could not help that small flicker of respect appear in her heart. But she drove it away.

"What makes you think I will let you out of the hook you've put yourself to so foolishly?" Yánná only said back, as bitterly as ever, though she was smiling when her eyes finally left Éomer's, and she yanked the knife away from him. Her blood-sisters noting with surprise that she after all accepted it.

Éomer walked to the other men, Yánná's gaze following him to stand by one of the trees, and extend his arms. Taking a stance to become a living target. His own men did not find this very pleasing, but said nothing, as everyone now watched Shakiiya's blood-sisters prepare to launch their blades. Retreating a couple of steps, the spectators as well retreating out of their way.

But after a few seconds of concentrated staring, the waiting men staring back some of them nervous, the women moved. And the crowd followed as they ran forward, then flipping around on straight arms in perfect unison. Next jumping high and threw four blades at once, first flinging the two first and drew the next two, sending them flying right after the first ones. And each and every one of them hit straight beside the men's limbs, making them gasp. Though now they released half relieved, half impressed breaths.

Éomer had stayed calm the whole time, while waiting Yánná to throw her blades. But as had felt one of them actually craze his neck, also he had gasped. And he now felt as a couple droplets of blood welled up from the small wound the dagger had caused. The aim of it to have planned to miss just slightly to cause small damage, but not to kill him. And achieving this Yánná now straightened with a wide grin, eyeing at Éomer smugly. Her eyes making a point, as Shakiiya's tribe cheered.

"I believe I have crazed you", Yánná stated to Éomer, folding her arms over her chest, as then eyed at the soldiers still standing frozen on their spots by the trees. "You should never underestimate the women of Athélèrn. Remember that, and next time you'll doubt our skills you might stay alive."

"Yánná!" now Shakiiya's voice cut in tensely, Yánná whipping around due surprise, and she met her queen's strict gaze. Having a realization. Immediately her face turned serious once more, and Yánná waved at her blood-sisters. Them now walking to retrieve their weapons as the men separated from the trees. Watching as they yanked them off the bark.

"So it is Lady Yánná, then?" Éomer stated from the distance. Making the woman gasp, and Yánná turned around again to see him stride toward her smiling. "Or rather a warrior goddess."

Once again his grey eyes did not waste time to sweep over her muscular, womanly figure in true admiration for both her and her evident skill. Not helping that she walked around her stomach completely bare. He also noted her to have longer and thicker hair than Shakiiya, now when it cascaded freely down on her shoulders. Reminding of a lion's mane. Yánná sighed.

"It is a beautiful name", Éomer noted politely, but not having much success.

"It certainly does not mean anything beautiful", she remarked, now turning her back to the man coldly so that the magnificent mane swung, and walked away. Sitting next to Shakiiya, who had changed her sword to her daggers. Now edging and cleaning the Lórien knife with as great care.

Éomer sent a small smile toward Yánná before bowed to her. Starting to walk back toward the fireplace he had sat with the members of the fellowship. Both Shakiiya and Yánná looked after him, but Yánná only let out annoyed snort. Pulling out her axe so quickly that it almost crazed at Shakiiya's knee.

"You shouldn't be so rude to him, Yánná. Éomer is a good man. So good that he let you throw daggers at him", Shakiiya prompted, though her tone was quite indifferent. Yánná snorted again.

"He's nothing but insolent fop", she answered, sweeping the curvy blade of the axe with a fast move. Shakiiya smiled slightly.

"You like him", she stated. "Admit it."

"I most certainly do not", Yánná claimed with dangerous tone, glaring at Shakiiya. "Who could like him? He's no better than any typical man with his arrogance, and a way of thinking every woman is worth to conquer. You heard what he called me."

"But you do. Just look at the way you glare at him straight into his eyes every time... And did not he just make a compliment?"

"_My queen_... His compliments mean nothing to me."

Shakiiya turned the greenish Elven blade in thoughts. "He's the current king of Rohan", she revealed, this time actually surprising her closest blood-sister, whose deeply wrinkled brows straightened. Yánná turning her eyes on Shakiiya. But she didn't look at her.

"His uncle, king Théoden fell during the battle we fought by the gates of Minas Tirith. So even I understand you hate him as much as any other man you meet, don't be so rude while doing it. After all he has gotten a heavy burden to bear on his shoulders, and lost the person closest to a father for him. His sister also was close to die, so he like many others has gone through challenging times because of this war. Your overwhelming contempt won't do him much good, especially when he seems not to dislike you regardless of your rudeness."

Yánná gave her queen a measuring gaze. Seeing her tough exterior crack once again, and the sorrow reflect from her eyes. And she understood, then only nodding as an answer. Continuing to sharpen her axe while thought about the new King of Rohan. Soon only to shake such idiotic ponders out of her mind.

"Shouldn't you go talk to the lass, lad?" Gimli questioned from Legolas. Following him sit back down by the fire, until the Dwarf's gaze found its way to Shakiiya's sitting form again. "You may not soon see the other day to say what is in your mind."

Legolas made a despondent smile while met his eyes. "Like Gandalf said, I have to leave her alone. She will talk to me, if that is what she wants. If she has something to say to me before the end."

Gimli said nothing, but let out a slight sigh. Dropping his gaze with a small nod. But he then noted Legolas turn amused as his blue eyes now looked past the Dwarf, the Elf lifting his thin brows.

"I see there is someone who'd like to talk to you, Gimli", Legolas now stated, making the Dwarf confused until he turned. Him following Legolas' stare, now indeed seeing one of Shakiiya's blood-sisters stand some distance away.

She was one of those shorter built, sturdier women of her tribe with most Dwarf features remained on their as well fair faces. But that woman was now sending quite interested looks toward Gimli. Next smiling at him, as saw the subject of her stare look back at her.

Legolas was even more amused due that now quite embarrassed look on his companion's face, as Gimli ignored the woman. Walking away, muttering something about nothing being able to affect his heart more for the rest of his life than the beauty of the Lady of the Light had.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, finished! Finally I can go to sleep!<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: **

**Bollocks, I was stuck on watching anime again...**

**Not much to go anymore till the big finish! O****r at least I tried to create something at least a bit more amazing... But who knows? You'll are welcome to tell me when you have finished the last chap in the nearby future ;)**

**Now another a bit longer chapter. My apologies, but it's the epic final fighting scene, so it was impossible for me to cut it. A****nd it wouldn't have gone well with the next chap and so on... I'm not fully satisfied with this part, but gotta use what I have.**

**Rated _M_ again. Like always.**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Approximately three days later Aragorn's troops eventually arrived to their final destination. The army rode out behind the cliff after their king, only to see the gaunt wall Morannon come to sight. The two Teeth of Mordor at the both sides of the gates reaching toward the grey sky swarthy, the jagged mountains looming behind them, and surrounding the way inside the Black Land. Those two oppressive watchtowers truly looked like fangs, coming out of a lower jaw at the end of numerous other spiky teeth row in the middle. Creating the doors which kept the ultimate might of Sauron shut in, until its master would release it straight at them. There was no one in sight. Not a single guard on the wall.<p>

Shakiiya's brows retreated into a deep frown automatically, as she sensed the malice and evil force of that place. Her senses immediately kicking in with an itch to shed some enemy blood. The demon had woken, and it was thirsty. Her hands squeezed around the hilts of her weapons due the expectation of battle, as she and the rest of the brave challengers made their way closer to the gates. But they came to a halt a bit farther away, so that the whole army could assemble into own battalions behind their main commander.

Shakiiya's tribe took their place at the right side of the army. But Shakiiya after two, three days of separation now finally joined her companions. Standing between Legolas' and Éomer's horse, as Gandalf sat on Shadowfax at the right side of the King of Rohan. Gimli of course sat behind Legolas, and now Aragorn rode to them. One Gondorian, and one Rohan soldier stationing themselves at the both sides of the companions, both holding a flag of Gondor and Rohan high in the air. The White Tree fluttering in the wind as proudly as the new king sat at the head of his troops, now staring toward the gates. Everything was quiet. The atmosphere was anticipatory, everyone waiting for something or someone to break the surface of the still water.

"Where are they?" Pippin then broke the silence with his frightened, low question. Aragorn giving him a glance, before directed his grim eyes back on the gates. But then he spurred Brego into motion, his herald, Legolas, Gandalf and Éomer following him closely, riding toward the gate. Shakiiya as well came along, eventually stopping once again between Aragorn and Gandalf, displaying hardly any emotion on her face.

They were now standing about ten meters away from the enemy battlements, and still there were no sound heard or movement seen on that wall. Only wind wailed in the hollow cracks of the mountains. Shakiiya's tribe as well came closer, separating from the rest of the army, stationing themselves in middle of the two groups.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn's authoritative and strong voice then shouted, once again breaking the heavy silence, his gaze directed toward the peak of the wall. "Let justice be done upon Him!"

Shakiiya's hard eyes surveyed the wall of any movement, as did many others by her side and behind them farther away. But the still atmosphere remained, not a sound be heard. Until then surprisingly the gate of iron creaked, lazily starting to open due Aragorn's demand. Shakiiya dropped her harsh gaze down to stare at a man, who now was riding through the hardly opened doors on a black, heavily armored warhorse. But she felt herself frown, as realized the figure was not Sauron himself.

The man riding forth had his face covered. His helmet only showed a nasty mouth with black, cracked lips. As rot and blackened teeth coming to sight as he next spoke, stopping his horse a small distance away from the emissary group. Shakiiya's eyes came back to life by hate, her taking a couple of steps forward, placing her staff on the ground.

"My Master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome", an ugly, raspy voice spoke behind those foul animal like teeth. The man greeting them for his Lord now tilting his head, and made a mocking toothy grin. His whole dentition now exposed. Shakiiya lifted her jaw as held back a grimace of disgust, though not hiding her contempt at any moment.

Aragorn's brows rose, distaste written all over his face, as Legolas only eyed at the emissary of Sauron sharply. Slightly narrowing his eyes. The Mouth of Sauron seemed to display contempt on his covered face himself, as his hidden eyes measured them in turn. Him then speaking again after a small pout.

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" he questioned.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed", Gandalf's definite and harsh voice replied, his eyes as well peering at the man in black through squint. Sauron's emissary had snapped his head toward the Wizard, and he exposed his teeth again due anger of Gandalf's slight insult. He grunted, as Shakiiya only glared at him under her lashes.

"Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return", Gandalf finished, with as secure voice as had started. But the Mouth of Sauron only sneered at him, letting out amused breath.

"Old Greybeard", he scoffed, turning his head to the other side, Gandalf's eyes squinting even more. The Mouth of Sauron parted his cracked lips as if remembering something, then starting to dig something out of his robes.

"I have a token I was bidden to show thee", he continued ominously, everyone now watching in confusion, as he yanked out the object he sought. The group's breaths now stopping due shock. Shakiiya hardly could restrain the horrified expression surprisingly breaking her hard exterior, as her eyes stared at the armor shirt of _mithril_ rings, which she recognized like her other companions did too. It was Frodo's. And in the hands of the enemy.

Even Shakiiya's eyes had slightly widened, she now hold back her shock. The hostility returning back on her face even more profound, as her hands squeezed around the staff. Her glare turning sharper. Gimli let out a surprised breath, as Pippin stared at the shirt in disbelief. Eventually the name playing now in everyone's minds slipping out of his mouth.

The Mouth of Sauron tilted his head again due name he heard Pippin call. Shakiiya seeing his lips retreat maybe as a sign of a victorious smirk. Once again Shakiiya hold back the worry now starting to gnaw her heart, eating its way through her thirst of vengeance, as her eyes measured the beautiful Dwarf made armor shirt in the enemy emissary's grasp. He now threw it to Gandalf, who as well gave it hardly detectable shocked gaze.

"Frodo!" Pippin cried out, as well staring at the shirt in the Wizard's hand, Shakiiya wanting to whip her head around to give him a warning squint to make him hold his tongue. But she like anyone else dared not to move or rise their voices, as it would've exposed them.

The Mouth of Sauron opened his mouth into another satisfied toothy smirk. His as rot smelling breath traveling all the way into the group's noses. Gandalf looked down at Pippin.

"Silence", he ordered, but it was clear there was a shade of fright in his voice too. Also Merry looked pained, and he could not stop an exclaim of denial escape his lips.

"No!"

The enemy emissary's head now whipped toward the other Hobbit, as Shakiiya's features were set into a contemptuous frown. The corners of her lips almost twitching due restrained anger. The demon lurking inside her had gotten a new urge to ravage. Now she had even more the reason to satisfy her hatred by cutting enemy necks, and hated that she just had to stand still and allow that disgusting man to sit there, mounted on his horse. Smirking at them in triumph.

"Silence!" Gandalf stated once more to shut up Merry, who of course with Pippin was the most anxious about the fate of their kinman. Merry seemed to realize his slip as gave slight look to Gandalf, eventually only staring down sadly.

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see", The Mouth of Sauron continued his mock, his evil grin never leaving his lips, as he then turned the knife in the wound. The companions forcing themselves to stay calm, even his words made them feel horror.

Aragorn looked down briefly, where Legolas' strict expression was softened slightly due sorrow he felt for the small Hobbit. Gimli directed an angry sneer back at the emissary as he then continued, Gandalf looking down and handing the _mithril_ shirt to Pippin.

"Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did."

Furious breath escaped through Shakiiya's clenched teeth. She squeezed her staff once more, her other hand now grasping the hilt of her sword, and she pulled it out slightly. Her fingers yearning to draw it to kill this traitorous excuse of a man, not caring for the negotiations to be ruined. Because due the thought of that sweet Hobbit to have been tortured by the same evil who divested her whole family, many heads would roll. For these words this man so foolishly threw at their faces, she would use her blades mercilessly. Not only releasing this demon inside her, but becoming it. But even she took one more step forward about to act, Aragorn beat her to the chase, and eventually rode by the enemy emissary. Surprising him.

"And who is this?" he questioned indifferently, in mock like always, and answered Aragorn's hard stare. Challenging him. "Isildur's Heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade."

Shakiiya's fury flared up. But she needed not to do anything, as Aragorn suddenly let out angried yell. Suddenly beheading the Mouth of Sauron with single, clean slash. Shakiiya followed this with great delight, her other corner of lips rising due satisfied smirk, as her hand released the sword at her own hip. It slipping back into its sheath, while the others looked quite shocked due the act committed. Gimli lifted his brows.

"I guess that concludes the negotiations", he remarked, peering at the head of the enemy emissary behind Legolas' back, as Aragorn turned his horse around. Distraught, but then new determination on his as then met Gandalf's gaze.

"I do not believe it", he stated, being the first to go against the speculations the founding of Frodo's _mithril_ shirt had created. He exchanged a short stare with the Wizard. "I will not."

Now everything had been set in motion. There was no going back now. Legolas happened to glance at Shakiiya, and saw that same dangerous, murderous flicker which made her dark eyes shine. Her then waving her hand as a signal, when she all of a sudden walked forth. Toward the corpse of the enemy emissary, as Yánná hurried forward, throwing a spear to her queen.

And next everyone followed as Shakiiya caught the weapon, took the fallen head of the Mouth of Sauron from the ground, and stuck the spear into the hard soil in all her rage. Now yanking off the helmet of the lifeless head, revealing the paled features of a Black Númenórean. And as a finishing touch while glared toward the gates, knowing that a certain someone would see, she let out a furious yell. This time sticking the head on the spear, others wrinkling their brows due disgust. They had never seen her do something so brutal as this. But after witnessing her grunge and hatred during these last days, it did not come as a full surprise to anyone.

Shakiiya now released a breath. Spending a moment to just gaze over the wall, as if exchanging a stare with the Eye she wanted to aggravate due this act. And then her companions saw her dip her finger in the dark, blackened blood, which dripped down the spear. Her now drawing a symbol of some kind on her forehead as her other hand rose, holding her staff pointed toward the gates. And lastly some words erupted from her lips, as furious and fearsome, echoing in the air threateningly as then her tribe joined her.

The whole army got chills by the frightening declaration of war these women were venting in unison. Their tribal exclaims once again cutting the still, silent atmosphere. Shakiiya directed one more cold glare toward the Black Gate, until turned. Swinging her staff once, as her blood-sisters now came closer. Preparing to join with the rest of the army when the enemy would come out.

Shakiiya saw Legolas send her quite unreadable stare. But not bearing his gaze she turned around again, witnessing as the gates were once again heaved open. Now everyone seeing as the expected happened. Countless battalions of Orcs were marching toward them, soon starting to stream out to waylay them. Shakiiya only stared at the lines of the enemies fearless, looking into the eyes of death not even flinching. This she was born to do. To fight.

"Pull back!" Aragorn ordered as gazed at the approaching enemy army, turning his horse around. Repeating his order, as everyone had stopped to stare at the masses of their enemies now in slightly horrified daze. "Pull back!"

The emissary group rode hastily back to their own forces. Shakiiya shouting in her native for Yánná to bring their blood-sisters closer to form the first line of Aragorn's troops. To spread around their small forces standing at wait in a round formation, and create a loose protective chain. Aragorn approved this with a nod of his head to Shakiiya while turned around, next riding toward his men his sword drawn, as Shakiiya's tribe ran to stand before them on their places. Their weapons drawn as well.

Their faces reflected same kind of feelings as their queen's. Thirst for enemy blood, will to fight till death not giving an inch, their eyes glowing by that dangerous fire of hatred.

"Hold your ground!" Aragorn's as well fearless voice shouted to his men, whose faces had been taken over by momentary fear and uncertainty, due the sight and power of the enemy. "Hold your ground!"

Shakiiya stopped among a couple of women of her tribe close to the front line, Yánná stepping closer to her, and took a hold of her shoulders momentarily to squeeze her. Shakiiya kept her gaze fixated on the approaching lines of Orcs, but placed her sword hand on Yánná's palm. Then starting to listen her companion's words of encouragement shout out in the air.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers!" Aragorn started as rode along the first line of his forces, his gaze sweeping over the men while he spoke. His voice rising from time to time.

"I see in your eyes... the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight!"

Shakiiya's face was once again softened by slight smile. Created by Aragorn's speech full of courage, and true quantity of a leader he had been born to become. And indeed, as she did get encouragement from her companion's words, so did his army. Both of the soldiers of Rohan and Gondor now straightened their posture. Proud, confident expressions formed on their faces, as their eyes were gazing at the king. Their commander, who looked as proud and fearless in the eyes of their enemy. Ready to lead them either to honorable death, or to glorious victory in the name of freedom.

"By all that you hold dear on this good earth…" Aragorn continued, his voice reaching into heights as he finished, his words once more ringing in the air and in the minds of the men. "...I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

As Aragorn lifted his sword, his men drew theirs. All traces of fear now gone from their faces, when the words of their commander shed faith into their gloomy despair. Shakiiya as well now turned her staff, her tribe taking a stance each, as her silent command moved forward in the line of women like a unifying thought. Them preparing to attack, their weapons hold up high. But some of them started that same kind of drumming each and every one of these survived men had heard during the battle of Pelennor Fields. It overcoming the threatening shouts of their enemies, and somehow as well increasing the bravery of the small army.

Shakiiya lifted her jaw, gazing forward calmly, as Aragorn turned around. Holding Andúril as well high in the air, its blade glinting bright, deadly light. Looking like a star in the eyes of the approaching enemies, who got blinded by its shine. And then what Shakiiya had been expecting happened, the enemy battalions starting to circle them. Trapping them, and not leaving a place to escape. Forcing them to fight for their lives. But in the end what did it matter? This was what they came here to do, would it lead to their death or not.

The riders dismounted from their horses. Merry and Pippin as well unsheathing their tiny blades, the Orcs coming all the time closer. Shakiiya let out a breath, scanning the enemy lines once more as slid out her blade, waiting Aragorn's command to move out. The enemy forces shoaled around them like water, and it did not take long before they were completely surrounded. These two armies facing each other from small distance away, Orcs snarling and showing their teeth at them. Trying to create fear in their hearts.

Shakiiya's attention was then captured by the sound of Gimli's voice, making her snap out of her deep ponders.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf", he stated a thoughtful look on his face, Legolas staring forward, Shakiiya dropping her eyes while listened. But Legolas then smiled down at Gimli, honesty reflecting from his friendly eyes.

"What about side by side with a friend?" he offered, this time Gimli meeting his sincere gaze. Shakiiya turned her head around to gaze at them, all her contempt and hatred vanishing all of a sudden from her face, as Gimli was simply surprised. But then true joy flickered in his eyes, and he nodded in consent.

"Aye", he did agree, Legolas' smile widening. "I could do that."

Shakiiya noticed herself starting to smile a little, when she saw how deep the friendship of her quarreling companions had grown during these last short months of traveling together. But her stealthy stare was discovered by who else than Legolas, who sensed her gaze. His blue eyes now flickering up to meet with hers. And bewildered for a moment due that deep stare into her eyes Shakiiya froze for some reason. Not being able to do anything else than stare back at the Elf for a couple of seconds.

Until then out of any intent of hers, her lips now spread into a full, fond smile. It surprising Legolas, who then though only felt visible relief of seeing that same old Shakiiya again before the end. But that was all they shared, as then she turned away again. Her expression hardening once more as she prepared. The enemy army now came to a halt around them, the growls of the Orcs reaching into their ears louder than ever.

Shakiiya let out a breath, glaring at the ugly creatures staring right back at them, grasping her weapons in anticipation. But then she frowned even deeper as felt something. Something extend its hand over the enemy army, and reach toward them. That something filling the place with same kind of hostile presence she had only felt at Edoras during the night of the feast. The same presence Frodo had carried around his neck all those weeks of travel, before their paths had parted. Shakiiya's eyes narrowed. Sauron.

Shakiiya could not interpret the words of the Dark Lord lingering in the air around them, as they were not meant for her. But it didn't take long when her own conscious was punctured by an image she long had dreaded. She re-lived the day of the Battle of Dragorlad, seeing the death and devastation roam around her once more. This evil she had sworn revenge against now torturing her mind, and subverting her will by the image of her father. Fighting proud and tall against the Dark Lord, until eventually was defeated and thrown beaten on the ground, lifeless. While she watched, unable to intervene.

Shakiiya released another breath, as she now started to hear those sinister words in her mind too. Whispering their menace through those once painful images of her father's death. But even that recollection of her form sitting on the ash filled ground, holding the body of her loved parent, joined with the most recent memory of her sister lying dead before her brought pain... dug up by the evil fingers groping her mind, it did not falter her steel hard determination to destroy this evil. And that was why she then only opened her eyes. Once again glaring toward the faraway tower of Barad-dûr, which rose at the distance behind the smoke. Shakiiya sweeping those visions aside.

**The core of every great power dwells in the core of its keeper...**

Shakiiya smirked. Yes. She was strong. Much stronger than any might of Mordor. As was her tribe, and all these Men facing Sauron's army with such small change of victory. Their strength came from within themselves. That if nothing was worth not to feel fear. And as a memento of her father, who had made her believe in such notion for years, Shakiiya only lifted her sword higher as well. Letting the Ring of her father's twinkle its light on her finger, so that their enemy would also learn it. So that Sauron would know their true might.

But then after a moment of daze like staring toward the glow of the Eye, Aragorn as well turned. Looking at his comrades with a smile on his face.

"For Frodo", he stated, Shakiiya lifting her jaw a little as he then whipped around. Starting to run forward, his sword held up as a sign to attack.

Immediately Shakiiya followed his lead. Swinging her staff sharply, and letting out a loud order in her native for her tribe to lunge forth. Hers and numerous tribal cries of Athélèrn creating actual dread in the hearts of the creatures, as they dashed forward with animal like gracefulness. The rest of the lines of Aragorn's small army not far behind, their proud voices also rising into numerous battle cries, the men now following their commander as the army attacked. Merry and Pippin as well shout out as scuttled their way forward right after Shakiiya, soon only to be left behind by the faster, and taller men of Gondor and Rohan.

Legolas too ran forward. His eyes in the end following Shakiiya, as she was the first to meet with the front line of the enemy army. Jumping forth past Aragorn with a loud yell, beheading already three Orc heads with one swing, slipping past their hold out spears easily. Not many would survive her fury once again unleashed, as the demon inside her started to break free for that moment this last stand would last, and Shakiiya would reach peace within herself. Getting her stored revenge completed for her father and mother, and now for her sister. And thinking this Legolas sent maybe the last regret shaded loving gaze on his beloved's back, until lifted his bow. Shooting the first victim dead with his bolt.

The final battle was at hand. The armies met with dangerous clashes of weapons, the familiar echo of crashing metal, and entwined groans of Orcs and Men filling the air. More and more Men and Orcs losing their lives, as the unavoidable match between good and evil prevailed. The will of Aragorn's army did not fall, but they fought bravely and furiously against their enemies. Their commander's earlier said words not loosing their glory in their minds, as they cut through the enemy lines. Making them scatter with supernatural vigor unseen in the history of Middle-Earth.

Éomer was bashing at enemies with his shield , as Gimli waved his axe in broad arches. Aragorn using Andúril with such skill and frenzy, that the Orcs nearly escaped from his way. Legolas overthrew enemies with his carefully aimed arrows along with his twin blades, and Shakiiya killed numerous creatures with only few powerful slashes. Her and her blood-sisters' overflowing anger making them even more invincible opponents to face.

Her tribe slaughtered an Orc after another. With such drive, that it even frightened the soldiers of Rohan and Gondor fighting side by side these gorgeous, but lethal women. But all in all it seemed that even greatly smaller in number, Aragorn's forces were breaking through. Hitting against the enemy battalions successfully, and wearing them like sea eats away the rocky shore. They hold their ground. Also Merry and Pippin did all they could to contribute, using their short blades with success, and brought down courageously several Orcs with the other men.

Shakiiya made a spin, revealing the blades of her staff, as now quickly sheathed her sword. Twirling the former spear of her father's so that numerous Orcs surrounding her got cut. Next only to be finished off by her re-drawn sharp blade, which cut their heads and limbs with ease. But then she froze as animalistic, shrill shrieks now pierced the air. Coming from afar, but approaching, and Shakiiya now turned to witness several dark winged creatures fly toward the formed battlefield from Mordor. Making her blood run cold for a brief moment. Nazgûls.

Shakiiya kept her other eye fixated on the flying creatures, as continued fighting. Her weapons never stopping their deadly series of slashes and cuts. But the oppressive thump of the creatures' wings cleaving the air made her nervous, as then the next blow came. The first Nazgûl siccing its pet to attack their ranks, their ice cold squeals of the Fell beasts making the hearts of the Men skip a beat, Gandalf freezing due shock.

Shakiiya turned to face the flying threat coming at them, preparing to slice at that big carcass of the being. But then she and many others heard another kind of shriek, though to the members of the fellowship this sound was familiar. And then along Shakiiya, their eyes noted a white glowing shadow appear from thin air, flying toward the Nazgûls. A shape of a bird visible in middle of the shimmer, until it indeed turned into a vague form of hawk. Khôr's wings gleaming for that same pure light he was now made of, as he lunged himself at one of the winged creatures. His shriek being then followed by others more majestic ones, just as Gandalf now saw a moth fly by his vision. The Wizard had a realization.

And at the same moment the Nazgûl, which had made its way toward Shakiiya and the others, was met with a huge eagle. Its claws grasping the evil creature and forcing it back. Pippin's face brightened as Shakiiya smiled, her eyes following the familiar but surreal form of her suddenly appeared pet falcon. She now detected that same shimmer of white light from her bracelet, as during the moment she had arrived to Minas Tirith.

"The Eagles", Pippin stated in joy, staring at those magnificent birds smiling. "The Eagles are coming!"

Now the other eagles descended down from the clouds, and swooped down on the other Nazgûls. Starting to shake them in, the big fighting forms circling in the air, as one creature tried to win over the other. The birds let out new squeals, as sank their beacons on the soft necks of the Fell beasts. But the battle still continued down on the ground as well, not stopping for even a minute.

With rage compared to a bear's brute strength ,Yánná was hacking the enemies around her with her axe. Her spear impaling as many Orc torsos as her axe hashed, her exclaims of anger thundering loudly in the air. But she was so into the fight happening around her, so concentrated on the careful blows she divided between the assailants coming at her, that she didn't notice one Orc now take advantage of her lack of awareness to her surroundings.

It crept behind her, its curved blade risen for a deadly strike. And so the creature advanced from her rear without her knowledge, in threat to slit her skull open. But she was surprisingly saved by a dagger flying through the air. It pierced the Orc, making it crash dead against the fighting woman, who only now realized the opening in her defense.

Yánná whipped around to see the Orc lie dead at her feet. A _rohirric_ dagger, with a horse head carved on the hilt of the weapon, sticking out of its back as a sign of her rescuer. And baffled recognition in her gaze, she now turned to see Éomer. Standing a bit farther away, nodding to her.

Yánná was quite overwhelmed by this act of his, but was snapped out of her bewilderment, as saw an Orc this time sneak behind the man. About to impale him with its weapon. And sighing Yánná now drew her own dagger in a blink of an eye, hurling the blade straight between the Orc's eyes. This time surprising Éomer, and saving his life. A life for a life. And Yánná now exchanged a brief serious stare with this man she had announced to hate, nodding to him too, until both of them turned their attention back to the battle from each other's eyes.

Shakiiya let out a tribal cry as lunged forward. She pushed a couple of Orcs backwards, making them lose their balance, then using the blades of her staff in a flash. Cutting them breathless, their bodies falling on top of each other. Immediately her sword started to slash at passing Orc limbs and necks. Her moving in circles, as the patterns of her weapons sowed the cruel death to their enemies she had sworn to show. And even she felt to have never been this fierce while fighting, her movements happening as if unconsciously.

She glanced around from the corners of her eyes, and saw her tribe create same kind of devastation among the enemy ranks. Making her smile satisfied. This was the power of tribe Athélèrn. And she hoped Sauron would now see it, and never forget it for the rest of His existence on this Earth.

Her attention was then drawn by new shrieks of the Fellbeasts, and she saw them suddenly separate from the Eagles. The Nazgûls now abruptly leaving the battle zone, the creatures flying back toward the Mount Doom will all haste. And in middle of that desperate fight over life and death, freedom and slavery, a flicker of hope appeared in Shakiiya as she followed their flight. Something drew the Ringwraights away from the battle. And it could be only one thing...

Shakiiya cut down two more Orcs. Though as she then made an sudden turn, she got nearly surprised by another enemy attacking her front, but was saved by a flash of white. Once again taking a form of a familiar hawk. Khôr scratched the creature's eyes with his claws, making it lose focus, and giving Shakiiya the opportunity to strike.

She let out a breath, and followed Khôr once again fly away. Turning vague again, until disappeared into the clouds. Or perhaps into somewhere else. Shakiiya directed once more brief glance at her bracelet, which stared back at her with those glowing red jewel eyes. But she then ran forward and assaulted a new group of Orcs. Joining in the fight with a couple of those young soldiers, who had had a showdown with Yánná the earlier evening.

With new yells of frustration she spun, cut, slashed and hacked everything hostile which moved like many times before. With her and the other men's help the Orcs getting quickly annihilated with more or less injuries gained by them. But then suddenly Shakiiya happened to meet with Legolas after spinning around and impaling another Orc with her sword, them exchanging a surprised look. But not wasting time Shakiiya slipped under Legolas' armpit. Crossing the blade of her sword and staff to cut one Orc's stomach, as Legolas fired another arrow on the neck of the one following after Shakiiya.

But as Legolas then was about to turn around to gaze at Shakiiya once more, she changed side. Once again fighting behind his back as furiously as ever. Legolas directed slight admirable look to her over his shoulder, before concentrated himself fully to the battle. Making a couple of Orcs meet their doom from his twin knives, a couple of more not following far behind. But then Legolas' gaze caught a worrisome sight at the distance.

Shakiiya released her sword from one creature's gut with a fast yank, as then loud cries reached her ears. Them being followed by growls of a troll. She turned around, slicing few Orcs on the way, as now saw Aragorn indeed meet up with a big troll like creature. It growling at him as brought its weapon down to cut Aragorn. But its aim failed, the blade dropping and hitting on the ground, as Aragorn swung his blade up. In the end being deflected by the risen weapon of the troll.

Shakiiya glanced at Legolas, who as well had seen this confrontation between their companion and that big creature. Her eventually waking him from his daze as jumped past him, making two Orcs clash with each other when her blade sunk into the stomach of the first one. It then piercing the second in line, both of them falling backwards. Shakiiya once again released her sword, as her staff then sliced a couple of Orcs on her right. Her blade finishing them off quickly enough. But Legolas' alarmed shout then broke her brief concentration.

"No!" the Elf shouted. Shakiiya's eyes finding him among the commotion of the fight, before they then followed his gaze all the way back to Aragorn. Only to widen for horror as well. The troll had gotten the upperhand in the battle, as had the whole enemy army with it. Aragorn's troops being now quickly decimated after the victorious course of combat they had demonstrated so far.

Aragorn had been slapped by the huge fist of the troll. It making him fly a couple of meters forward, as the creature then quickly advances his way, Legolas seeing this. And now alarmed look on his face, he tried to push through the Orcs to go for aid of his friend. Shakiiya as well frowned due fright, and she measured her surroundings in a brief moment. Then starting to blindly hack all the Orcs out of her way, trying to make the quickest passage toward Aragorn herself before it would be too late. The troll was now only a couple of feet away from the said man, as Legolas shoved an Orc out of his way. Desperately trying to reach him, calling his name, all the time new Orcs cutting his run.

Shakiiya heard Legolas' calls in middle of the racket of the battle. She too shoved an Orc out of her way, not even bothering to kill it in her hurry. Her hands then after all starting the same manner of cutting and slicing, as her eyes now saw Aragorn's form appear again behind the fighting figures. She avoided a hit of an enemy sword coming from front, earning a gash on her cheek, before used her sword to slice the creature dead. Then following as Aragorn was now stomped over by the troll, him taking out his long Elven knife.

For Shakiiya's relief Aragorn stuck the blade on the creature's foot, making it restrain the aimed slash at him. But just as Shakiiya cut down the remaining Orcs between her and her companion in distress, and when the troll was preparing to give Aragorn another slash to kill him, something unexpected happened. A horrible roar of pain and horror filled the air. Overpowering all the other yelps of Men and Orcs, reaching into the ears of the fighting armies from the faraway Mordor. And as many gazes of the enemies and Aragorn's army were directed toward the source of the cry, they could not believe their eyes.

The ground shook under their feet, as the screeching cry of Sauron swept over the armies. The horrified troll now leaving Aragorn, and escaping with many of his ilk. The enemy starting to run away from the defeat, which now everyone following the happenings at the heart of Mordor knew to have come to all evil. Wind rose and blew against them, the atmosphere turning oppressing as some force was at work. All members of the fellowship now turning to watch as clouds started to swarm around the peak of Barad-dûr. Sauron's anguished voice never fading, as He then started to squirm in agony. Trying to hold on to the last bits of life, not surrendering to the doom He was falling under.

But He failed, as now the men before the gates of Mordor saw His tower starting to crumble down. Collapsing into smithereens along the power of the Dark Lord. The foundations of the tower also gave in, cracking and breaking as well, everything turning into dust.

Shakiiya relaxed, letting out a breath of relief as dropped her weapons. She closed her eyes briefly. It had been done. Frodo had succeeded, and the Ring had been destroyed. Now true smile made its way on her lips. It was over. She had gotten her revenge. Sauron was gone, and now her sister along with her parents could rest in peace. For all eternity. She opened her eyes again to just gaze at the sight before her, her heart crying for joy. Now all peoples of Middle-Earth were free. As was her own people too.

Smiles crept slowly on the lips of many, as everyone stared toward the falling tower of Sauron. Not being able to believe what they saw, until then a huge explosion shot out of the dying Eye. Sauron disappearing, as did majority of his escaping troops along with his battlements. The Black Gate, and many evil creatures of Mordor eventually meeting their end when the wave of the explosion reached them. Making the soil crack and rip apart, everything collapsing as the Earth sunk.

Merry lifted his sword in the air. Shouting out Frodo's name repeatedly jubilant, Shakiiya's tribe joining his voice with their tribal cries of victory, other men also cheering. Wider smile spread on Shakiiya's lips too, as she listened the joyous shouts now filling the air instead of bellows of anger and pain. Thinking about the sweet, small Hobbit she had said goodbye to on the Shores of Anon Hen, now knowing he was alive and alright. As the one who had achieved something not even all united armies of Men and Elves could have. He had brought Sauron's reign of terror to an end. For good.

The remaining Orcs desperately tried to run away from the inevitable doom. But for nothing, as the cracked soil failed under them. The enormous tearing boulders pulling many of these creatures with them into the oblivion and certain death, none close enough escaping it. Only Aragorn's troops were saved from the danger, them only being left to follow as the Earth swallowed some of the creatures. The survived ones fleeing frantically toward the wide plains, away from the unexpected defeat.

Shakiiya heard someone step behind her. And it didn't take long when a familiar arm closed her into a gentle embrace, her back now leaning against the secure chest of Legolas. She let out a breath as relaxed even more, now sheathing her sword and placed her own left arm over his. Pressing her head against his neck. And at that same moment she was once again her normal self, Legolas' tender touch chasing the demon, and all that hate and darkness away from her heart. Them being replaced by only that fond feeling, which she had prohibited for so long to make dwelling-space inside her.

Shakiiya's now wandering gaze then spotted once again that same glimmer of white, which Khôr's wings created while fluttering sluggishly through the grey sky. Waking her attention, and leading her eyes forward toward the Mount Doom. And next Legolas felt her body tense in his embrace, as Shakiiya now stared at the blasted mountain. Witnessing as the tip of it first started to push lava, until then the mountain all of a sudden erupted in a great, fiery explosion. Her and many others watching this now realizing, that the two Hobbits were in middle of the starting, deadly destruction of the Mount Doom.

Shakiiya frowned while gazed at the mountain, which spit fire and thick smoke to the dark sky, her then walking out of Legolas' hold. The cheering voices silenced due shock, as now the Fell beasts got hit by the hot rocks the explosion sent flying through the air. The Nazgûls also meeting their end by the wrath of the mountain, regardless of their attempt to flee, it ceaselessly shooting out more melted stone.

"No", escaped through Shakiiya's lips, as the realization kicked in. Her coming to a halt once again, and she turned her eyes down from the sad sight of the mountain grumbling down the same way everything else in the land of Mordor had been destroyed a moment ago.

Gandalf still stared at Mount Doom, one tear falling down his cheek. The brief joy of their victory now died, as all of the companions had to suddenly face the most probable outcome which had been paid for Frodo'd brave deed. He and Sam were gone. Not having any chance to escape from the eruption.

Their hearts were now weighed by pure sorrow, as the thought sunk in. Merry and Pippin falling on their knees griefstruck, sobbing, where Shakiiya only closed her eyes. Her head hung, but she said nothing. Not even when Legolas came to her again, closing her into his arms comforting once more, her this time turning around and answering the gesture. She finally opened her eyes again to the cold reality, staring forward sadly, feeling Legolas' hands circle around her back. Only his touch was now able to prevent same kind of deep grief take a hold of her, as after her sister's death. Causing Shakiiya to lose herself.

Well it was true. With great victory, always came as great losses. And this quest had now taken two more companions from their fellowship to succeed. So for the freedom of Middle-Earth a steep price had been paid. At least in the minds of the eight who had known these small, jolly Hobbits, who had sacrificed themselves to save everyone else under Sauron's threat.

Legolas' brows were as well set into a sad frown, him now dropping his eyes, until they eventually found their way to Shakiiya. He tightened his grip around her. He feared, that with the still undoubtedly fresh wounds of Píríel's death, she would now have yet another sorrow to carry. And even he did not want to admit it, he worried that his comforting arms would not take away the feeling of loss she now faced. As he was the same. He as well had come to care for the Hobbits. And his own heart was filled with pity toward Frodo, who had after all lost his life because of the evil he had left his home to stop. But even he had succeeded to destroy the core of Sauron's power, still he had given his own life for it.

Legolas let out a breath as leant his head on Shakiiya's. In the end his own sadness being eased briefly by her arms, which set themselves behind his shoulders. Once again submitting to seek the sense of security from him like once before. Smile did visit his lips regardless of the sorrow, as he came to realize the most important fact to him. She was alive.

"Are you alright?" he questioned quietly, his eyes now opening again, as he separated from Shakiiya. But this time he didn't see tears in hers which looked up to his, even they did gleam for unshed ones, Shakiiya letting out a breath. Until she did dare smile to him. That one smile he had ached to see for days sweeping away all sorrow from him, replacing it with affection.

"I will be", she answered, dropping her eyes before closed them briefly. Legolas nodded in response and smoothed her face, not caring about the slight blood splatters on her skin, when then placed a gentle kiss to her hairline. Her forehead then setting against his temple.

But the white, flickering form passing the corner of Legolas' eye returned his attention back to the surrounding world. Shakiiya now separating from him once again, as Gandalf's voice started to speak behind their backs overwrought. Them now seeing him talk with the Lord of the Great Eagles, who had landed by the Wizard's side.

And not much after, both Legolas and Shakiiya among others followed Gandalf climb on the back of the Windlord. The bird immediately rising back to the sky with a leap, a couple of his fellow eagles following their leader. All of them now flying with all haste toward the still erupting remains of the Mount Doom in search of the small Hobbits. Small flicker of hope, and sense of quilt driving Gandalf to seek their brave companions.

The last thing Shakiiya remembered clearly from that moment onwards, was how Legolas' hand now securely grasped hers. Her surprising herself by entwining her fingers with his spontaneously, without a moment of hesitation.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:**

**LOL, I forgot to drink my coffee earlier... I wonder if that happens to others too, or is it just me ;D**

**Alrighty. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in LOTR. _Nothing_, people. Nada. I claim ownership only over Shakiiya and her blood-sisters, their tribe and culture, as well as over the changes I've made to the plot. There. Done. I said it.**

* * *

><p><em>Phrases written with italics;<em> Elvish or Athélèrn

**Phrases written with bold;** thoughts

* * *

><p>Legolas hadn't seen her for over a month now. And his longing was greater than he could've guessed, especially after the way she had just vanished from Rivendell without a word said to anyone.<p>

Shakiiya had accompanied them to Elrond's realm, where Frodo and Sam had been brought for treatment by Gandalf and the leader of the Great Eagles. But even Legolas had presumed her to have returned back to her true self after the destruction of the Ring and Sauron, still during those short days they spent at Imladris before her disappearance, he once again had been able to feel her distant from them. From him, which he noted with major pity. As now when all the evil had been annihilated, and there were those happier times before whole Middle-Earth, Legolas wouldn't have wanted anything else than enjoy those times of peace and happiness with the one he had come to cherish even more than his beloved home.

But against his wishes, Shakiiya was almost nowhere to be seen most of the time. Wandering about in the forests and the Elven city Legolas reckoned. And only moments when he had been able to see glimpses of her, were some nights when he noticed her familiar form stand somewhere in the distance. Gazing up to the moon, as if seeking answers to questions which seemed to occupy her mind even now, when everything had come to an end due the death of Sauron. How much he had wished to accompany her, and try to answer those questions which troubled her. But every time he had tried, hurrying to where he had spotted her, she had vanished again. Legolas not seeing her even once before one certain afternoon at the library of Imladris. Him finding her standing before the painting which portrayed the moment Aragorn's forefather had cut the Ring of Power from Sauron's hand. And Legolas knew her to be thinking of her father, maybe to reach some final closure to all which was her past.

But it was that time, a day before Frodo had woken from his slumber, that Shakiiya had disappeared. Her companions finding her presence completely gone and her room empty, all her belongings as well gone. The only sign of her ever existence in that realm being that silvery hawk feather resting in Frodo's clasped hand. Him waking up soon afterwards, as if it would've given him the strength to rise from his deep dreams.

Elrond knew to tell them that Shakiiya had left in middle of the night, not either revealing to him where she was headed. But her companions, and especially Legolas knew well enough where she had gone. Back home. Now when everything was indeed over. And that realization, as the time grew from their separation, made Legolas feel all the time more restless. Him not knowing, but though guessing that that one afternoon at Rivendell could be the last he ever saw Shakiiya. As the way she had just left without any words of farewell, could've been interpreted that she never intended to meet them again. And that if nothing else made Legolas yearn for that he might've lost forever.

About three weeks later it was the day of Aragorn's, king Elessar's long awaited coronation. The city of Minas Tirith was filled with joy and laughter. Every corner of the city decorated with flags and flowers to celebrate the inaugural of their new king, after several generations of reign of Stewards. In the bright and warm sunlight the whole courtyard of the Citadel was filled with Men and guests of different races joined together, who all now stood in wait to witness the grand event. Which kind had not been seen in Minas Tirith for hundreds of years.

The White Tree of Gondor blossomed once again after many decades, on this glorious day when the rightful ruler had returned to claim the throne of this kingdom. It now shedding its pale petals on the beholders, when Gandalf's voice echoed in the air formally. Reaching all the way to the end on the narrow courtyard, to the edge of the long battlement.

Aragorn stood on the steps leading inside the Great Hall. Soldiers stationed on his sides in their shining armors, some of them holding the majestic pennons of Gondor in the air. Gandalf speaking to the peoples standing behind Aragorn, his arms extended above him, while hold the object signifying the right to rule these lands to whoever it was appointed to.

Gimli stood proudly by their side, as the one to have hold the crown, before the Wizard had taken it in his hands. And finally the crown of the last King Eärnur was set on Aragorn's head, Gandalf finally crowning the Heir of Isildur, Chieftain of the Dúnedain, _Evinyatar_ the renewer, Estel, Elfstone, son of Arathorn and Gilraen as the High King of Gondor and Arnor, the Lord of the House Telconar. He was now Elessar Telconar. The Bearer of the Star of the North. Many were his names given, but not any of them were as mighty as the one he now pledged to carry for the rest of his life.

"Now come the days of the King!" Gandalf declared, gazing toward the audience, as Aragorn was still on his knees before him. But then Gandalf stepped away and looked down at Aragorn, answering his smile.

"May them be blessed", he added silently, to Aragorn, for his old friend only to hear.

Aragorn rose back on his feet, listening to the silence surrounding the courtyard, until let out a sigh. Turning to do what he was destined to do. Accepting his duty and the crown he now bore on his head, eyeing at his people gathered before his eyes. Seeing them now smile due the joy their hearts felt by this moment they had awaited for so long. And they then cheered, the proud people of Men for their undeniable leader, who had led them to victory against the Dark Lord, and his companions with the delegates of their peoples. Showing respect to the newly appointed honored King of Men.

And after a brief moment of unleashed mirth Aragorn then spoke, his voice reflecting the authority and position he had always had in his being, which after so many long years now stepped forth during this historical moment. Pushing aside the Ranger he once had been before.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all", he started humbly, lifting his hands as his eyes surveyed the faces of spectators before him. "Let us together rebuilt this world, that we may share in the days of peace."

Another furious applause rose due Aragorn's wise words. Them promising hope and peace for the upcoming years of tranquility, which had been lost almost entirely due the darkness of Sauron. But now king Elessar sitting on the throne of the greatest kingdom of Men, the people gathered on the Citadel now believed them to be true. The evil had been overcome for all eternity, and Gondor once more had its king.

And now when the cheers of his subjects and allies rang in the air, Aragorn lifted his gaze to the sky slowly. Watching the petals of the White Tree dance in the soft breeze. And then he sang. In Quenya, the same song his forefather Elendil had sung many ages ago, when he had set foot on the soil of Middle-Earth the first time. The beautiful Elven words starting to lull the listeners with its soothing tone, when Aragorn voiced his Oath. Standing tall and proud in his whole sublimity, like his great ancestors once before him. The applause silenced as his voice was now the only sound filling the air.

_"Et Eärello Endorenna Utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn 'Ambar-metta."_

But just as Aragorn uttered the last words, the crowd started to divide. To give a way for a group now approaching the entrance to the Great Hall. And some recognized their forms cloth into familiar leather, hair bound in complicated braids on top of their heads out of their fair faces, now of course all wearing dresses when they followed their queen to greet the new king of Gondor. And Legolas's heart rejoiced as he as well now after weeks of time saw the familiar face of Shakiiya, walk by him and the people. All giving her and her tribe room to walk forward.

This was caused by some respect mixing with even slight fear, as everyone had seen this tribe in battle, or had at least heard of their dangerous valour. And none could deny that even they had been invaluable help in destroying the evil, still they were as threatening as their might was. But still this tribe came in peace. To celebrate the birth of a new era with all the other peoples, who had fought together to achieve this particular day of honor and glory.

Shakiiya passed people she had met and knew. But gave them no further attention while walking, as the women finally reached the end of the aisle, Shakiiya's never shifting gaze now meeting Aragorn's eyes. She started to ascend the steps to him, her long hem trailing behind her, as she eventually smiled to her companion. And now bend into a deep curtsey, her blood-sisters as well bowing down to Aragorn in as equal respect.

Aragorn followed this in same kind of surprise as did the other members of the fellowship among the audience, who saw their female companion suddenly arrive out of the blue. None of them to have known beforehand would she take part in the coronation at all. But there she was now. Wearing that typical leathery, but still fitting dress for her dignity as the queen of a warrior tribe. Feathers decorating the hem and bodice, that same diadem set on top of her brow and the snake bracelet circling her arm to prove her title. Her earflaps were covered by leaves forged out of copper, as only piece of jewelry on her in addition to the bracelet she always wore. But something very well-suited to her tribe's other peculiarities, which no one seemed to ever get used to.

But as Shakiiya now straightened, exchanging a short stare with Aragorn, he as well smiled and nodded to her. And with one more smile Shakiiya's hands now as well extended an object to him. A beautiful sheath of dark wood with gold embedding, decorated by complicated carvings, all knitting together into a elaborate image of a tree. The symbol of Aragorn's kingdom. Aragorn looked up from it in awe, as Shakiiya now spoke to him.

"A Great blade needs a sheath equal to its legacy to carry it", she said, still smiling, and now placed the sheath on her palms. Offering it to Aragorn. "This gift is carved from the sturdiest wood of our forest, and made by the skill of my tribe. Even if not as great in grace as work of your own kingdom or others', I wish to present this as a token of respect my people offer you today. And I hope that even if this would the last time we meet, my King Elfstone, you shall always remember my tribe from this sheath you'll hopefully accept to protect the Sword which delivered us under the Shadow."

The whole courtyard was silent once more. The queen of Athélèrn, and the King of Gondor exchanging another short stare, all other pairs of eyes examining them around the yard. Until Aragorn then broke into a delighted smile, nodding in consent and received the sheath. Drawing Andùril from its old holder, and now slid it into the sheath Shakiiya had endowed him. It fitting perfectly.

Shakiiya bowed her head in respect and curtsied again, the crowd bursting into yet another applause, as Aragorn then offered his hand. Shakiiya letting him straighten her, and lead her to his side. Shakiiya's blood-sisters as well now stepped away from the king, who started to descend the steps. The new sheath still in his hand, until it was tied to his belt when he stated to walk forward, along the same aisle Shakiiya's tribe had just a moment before arrived by.

Aragorn walked forward. As well spotting familiar faces from the crowd honoring him with the rest, and he greeted them back with nods. Now earning a bow and a curtsey from Éomer and Éowyn, them standing by the newly appointed Steward of Gondor, Faramir, who as well bowed to his new king. Aragorn noted for his relief that Éowyn had been cured from all shadows of her own heart, and now joyed beside a man she seemed to be happy with once again.

Now a group of tall and fair Elves met with him, led by Legolas, as the first person to stand before him in his light tunic. He looked his composed self, like the Elven prince he undoubtedly was, but now his formal expression was broken by a small smile when Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder. Him answering the gesture. Aragorn returned the smile, true thankfulness reflecting form his eyes, as they met his Elven friend's blue irises.

_"Hannon le"_, Aragorn thanked him, Legolas holding back a new smile. But Aragorn then noted slight mischievous glint in his gaze, when he glanced to his side remarkably. And as Aragorn looked past him in confusion, he saw the same symbol of his kingdom, the White Tree of Gondor imprinted on a white banner. His eyes next widening due disbelief by the sight revealing behind it.

Shakiiya still stood on the steps of the Great Hall, and had turned to follow Aragorn's walk through his subjects and guests. Her gaze now witnessing as well when the white banner was removed from Aragorn's line of vision, revealing Elrond and an Elf maiden behind it. And judging by Aragorn 's reaction, she reckoned to have a good guess who that beautiful, dark haired She-Elf was. It couldn't be none other than Arwen, the one who had granted the Evening Star to Aragorn. His one and only love.

Smile rose on Shakiiya's lips, as she witnessed the joy of the couple. Them walking to meet each other, until came to a stop. Aragorn taking the banner from Arwen, as she of course bowed her head in respect as well. But Aragorn only lifted her jaw and gazed at her for a brief moment, them staring at each other, until Arwen smiled. Aragorn now scooping his love in his arms without a moment of hesitation, them shearing a kiss of true devotion and love of forever.

In truth that scene did make Shakiiya feel a sting of envy. But she then suddenly felt herself to be stared at, and looked away from the couple. Now exchanging a long stare with who else than the man she had yearned to gaze upon for a while now. The never ending applause once again joining to the king's glee to have been reunited with his loved one.

The people now gave both Aragorn and Arwen way, as after their moment of joyful encounter they continued forward along the aisle. But Legolas' attention did not follow them as did everyone else's. His gaze was fixated on only Shakiiya, him examining her as she stood still on the steps of the Great Hall. Her fierce beauty captivated by those fragile petals of the White Tree, which fell upon her like the snow at the mountains of Caradhras not so long ago. Making it impossible for Legolas to look away from her ever again. And for his triumph Shakiiya eventually had noticed his stare, now looking back at him. And Legolas felt his longing to be washed away by that one smile she now bestowed him from the distance. Not breaking the stare they exchanged for a long time.

Shakiiya then started to descend the steps in turn, Legolas automatically walking toward her. And soon they met each other as well, Shakiiya stopping on the last step, as the Elf's hand immediately rose to grasp hers. Offering his gallantry once again as an experiment to see would she now, and maybe during years following, accept it. And with a new smile she did, stepping down, her hands in Legolas' own. That long awaited look she then gave him under her lashes making his heart frolic like a filly at a meadow. But then Aragorn's voice woke their attention, reaching into their sharp ears, Shakiiya being the first to look away from his fond eyes.

"You bow to no one", Aragorn mused to the four Hobbits now standing before him, half bent to a bow, as well dressed to their finest.

The four were now dumbfounded, as first Aragorn knelt down to a respectful bow. Arwen, and finally everyone else at the courtyard following his lead. One by one bending down on their knees around them to honor the Ring-bearer and his kin, who helped him to conclude this quest, which had led to these times of peace they were now to enjoy. Now when the Fourth Age of Middle-Earth was about to see its first days.

Shakiiya smiled amused as saw the Hobbits' bewilderment, even slight embarrassment, until she as well bowed to the four with Legolas. Next only sending a sideways smirk to each of them as she lifted her eyes, straightening. Pippin and Merry sent happy waves back at her after spotting her figure from the distance, just as Legolas' hand now encircled her wrist.

"Are you to run away again after this?" his voice inquired maybe even slightly amused, but there was severity in his tone. Shakiiya dropped her gaze and turned her head slightly toward him first, until then smiled a little. Shaking her head, before her eyes rose to stare at their Hobbit friends once more.

"No."

Relieved by her response Legolas' leant his head against Shakiiya's. His hand sliding now down into hers, grasping it. But he was not aware of that tiny flicker of sadness this gesture made his beloved feel, when she after all let his fingers seek hers to join with.

Just now she might've lied to him a little. The same way she was now lying to herself at that sweet moment, which she had so far pushed aside as an unobtainable dream all her life. But regardless of her struggle, it had come to this. When she should've perhaps been the happiest since her birth. But she wasn't.

She knew what new obstacle she would be forced to overcome, in order to continue her life in this free and peace filled world. And that evident attachment this man by her side was now expressing to her, did not make it any easier.

* * *

><p>The festivities lasting several days started right after the coronation. The first kick to the celebration being the dance of Shakiiya's tribe, which they had created as another tribute to her comrade and the crowning of the new king. Shakiiya had also taken part in it. Suddenly just removing her diadem and handing it to Legolas, next opening her hair from the topknot. Some of her blood-sisters not stationing themselves at the cleared courtyard, but taking out this time true drums.<p>

The drummers took their position, Shakiiya walking at the head of her blood-sisters waiting each on their place, until the first hollow booms of the drums set the first steps. The traditional tribal dance of celebration of this tribe starting right before the audience's eyes. Everyone following intensely and in awe their odd movements. But the members of the fellowship found themselves watching the primal dancing of Athélèrn with quite great mirth. Recalling the last time they had seen these women perform during the feast of _Rakshâmmen_ at their village long ago.

Only difference was that this time these women were smiling. A well rejoicing the start of a new era with their moves, and in the end as confusingly outstanding they were. Each kick, jump and shake of a hair and limb leaving an impact all the way to the end of the dance, when each woman fell on their knees along with the last boom of the drum. Silence alighting upon the spectators, until it soon was replaced by furious applause. The women stood and bowed to Aragorn once more, before scattered among the crowd.

And so the celebration continued on. Music being played at the background incessantly, as people kept on feasting amidst different delicious dishes and brands of wine and ale. Nothing ever running out, as did not the ambiance of celebration either. Hours the attendants of the party spent simply dancing, reveling all the way till next daybreak.

Pippin and Merry had tried to persuade Shakiiya to agree into another dance with them. But for their disappointment she had declined firmly, but politely. Reminding the pair what had happened last time she had been foolish enough to let them take her to a spin. So after all they had left her alone, same kind of fate being bestowed upon many men, who tried to ask her blood-sisters to share a dance with them. Including Éomer, who got rejected by Yánná immediately.

But despite of this, Shakiiya noted for her secret mirth that still the two of them stayed not far from each other. Sending each other subtle glances, and always ended up exchanging a couple of words with each other. Yánná's responses typically rude and mordant first, until they turned rather composed and eventually friendly even. Whatever Yánná would say about Éomer in the future, Shakiiya knew him to be the only man who had ever succeeded in waking her man hating blood-sister's attention in both good and bad way. Which most probably would calve something irreversible to both.

Shakiiya's smile was cut, as someone's hand landed on her arm. Turning her around to meet with smiling faces of Éowyn, and a man who seemed familiar to Shakiiya, until she recalled of seeing him at the Houses of Healing. Suffering from fever. He was Faramir, Boromir's brother, and the current Steward of Gondor. Or at least that she had been told, as Aragorn had maintained the position Steward Denethor had left for his son after his passing. The man now bowed to her as Éowyn pointed at him, her smile widening, and Shakiiya saw true joy in her irises as they soon turned to gaze at the Gondorian.

"May I present the current Steward of Gondor, Faramir to you, Shakiiya?" she mused, clear fondness in her being, as Shakiiya turned to face the pair. Now nodding to Faramir and answered his bow, making an Elven greet.

"You may", Shakiiya stated as a reply. Then looking slightly amused as examined this man, who had apparently stolen the heart of the Shield-maiden of Rohan. "But we have met in fact, even I am the only one with a recollection of this meeting. You were lying in your sickbed at the time, my Lord, and I was at the Houses of Healing to watch over my sister, who was treated there alongside you and Lady Éowyn."

"Indeed I do not recall of meeting the queen of tribe Athélèrn ever before", Faramir responded, glancing at Éowyn and locking gazes with her, until took Shakiiya's palm to kiss it. Éowyn noted the slight cringe her sweetheart's act created in Shakiiya.

"I am privileged to meet a woman of such outstanding tribe. Rumors move fast in this city, and I've heard a lot about you and your brave women only by just hearsay, even I haven't had the pleasure to converse with any of you before this moment", Faramir continued. Shakiiya nodded her thanks. But then Éowyn changed the subject.

"I am sorry for your loss", she then said her condolences, which she like many others had kept for themselves so far. Shakiiya's eyes dropping briefly due the still stinging memory of her deceased sister. "I cannot imagine how it was for you. I saw you pain from the side, and am only ashamed I could do nothing to be of help."

"Your apology is unneeded", Shakiiya responded simply, smiling to her reassuringly. "She's at peace now, when the evil which took her life has as well been distinguished. Her soul has reached a better realm to wander, and I could not be happier myself while knowing she is able to be happy for the rest of her existence. Wherever that might be."

Both Éowyn and Faramir nodded with smiles. But they had not the chance to continue the conversation, as finally sure of his actions Legolas appeared from the crowd. Smile on his face, as he once more offered his hand to Shakiiya. But this time for another purpose, being explained by one Elven melody a couple of Elf musicians started to play at the background at the same moment.

"May I intrude?" he inquired. Directing his question to each three, but his eyes looked at Shakiiya questionably. And only Shakiiya, who returned his gaze surprised. But she was not given a chance to come up with an answer, as Éowyn then immediately took Faramir's arm. Starting to lead him away.

"Yes, we were just on our way to move on!" she chirped. Directing a knowing look toward the pair left behind her back, as Faramir then bowed to both Legolas and Shakiiya once more. The two of them now following as he led Éowyn away from them. But Legolas then smiled satisfied and turned to face Shakiiya, tilting his head and offered his hand once more.

Shakiiya gave him quick perplexed look, until let out a breath. Shaking her head with a slight smile.

"I don't dance", she responded to his wordless question. But Legolas seemed not to have none of her objections, and only took her hand. Pulling her boldly closer to himself with mischievous smile.

"You would dance with our jolly Hobbit friends, and those Rohan soldiers, but not with me?" he questioned, Shakiiya frowning to him. "You owe me at least one dance, Shakiiya. I lost my chance back at Edoras due my own carelessness, but now I see no reason not take it now."

As other pairs now started to form around them, Shakiiya only stared at Legolas silent. A bit reluctant, until his words made her close her eyes amused. That same as well fond gaze then again making the Elf's heart race, when her brown eyes opened once more as a sign of surrender.

"I did not dance with you back then, because you did not ask me", Shakiiya answered, coming to a halt, as they got their own place in middle of the dancers and joined them. The soft Elven melody guiding their bodies into same kind of slow sway. Shakiiya gave Legolas a subtle teasing look she shared not many with others, before her eyes looked past him to the horizon.

"Indeed my own carelessness", Legolas confessed as a reply, now bringing Shakiiya closer to himself momentarily, as bettered his hold of his partner. "But this time I am not about to make the same mistakes."

Legolas then remembered something as eyed at Shakiiya for a moment. Her next giving the Elf now only confused look, when he suddenly separated from her. But she saw him dug out her diadem from his tunic, which had been forgotten in his possession. He wasted no time of placing it back on her brow after finding it, smiling that contended smile after achieving his intent.

"There is my warrior queen", he mused softly. Shakiiya not showing it, but behind that automatic smile she answered with was a flicker of fright. Caused by the phrasing of that simple, gentle sentence, and Shakiiya hid from Legolas measuring eyes by pulling him closer herself this time.

They now continued dancing. Legolas made Shakiiya spin once like the other males did with their partners, before pulled her back to him.

"You look beautiful", Legolas praised as it was proper, but not in any way did he lie. His gentle tone and admiring eyes were proof enough for him to live up with his word. Because he saw her, Shakiiya, even with all her imperfections and flaws, the fairest being to breathe. So though she needed not any decorations to bring out her beauty, he still found himself at loss in her exterior. Only polished by the jewelry of her kin. So yes... He spoke only the truth.

Shakiiya answered his gaze for a short moment, until smiled amused. Shaking her head only slightly as now looked down, until the brown eyes could not stay away from the blue ones any longer.

"Don't expect me to say the same, as you already know the courtesy I would give. Besides, this dress of rigorous leather I wear is far from the grace of Elven silk", she responded, a hint of humor in her voice.

Legolas let out a laugh, before tilted his head one eyebrow quirked. As if giving Shakiiya a throughout examination. And then he only smiled while reaching the end of his measuring.

"I find that any Elven, or other kind of dress I've seen you wear have not flattered you such as this rigorous leather", he remarked sincerely. "Nor any other fabric of Elvish making would make you more fair, than what you are in the cloth of your own tribe."

Shakiiya came to a hardly detectable stop due his statement. Staring deep into his eyes a bit surprised, until as well smiled hardly notably. Letting Legolas lead her forward again into slow, fluent movements, in accordance with the soft ring of the Elven flutes and harps.

Legolas' hands now found the newest scars on Shakiiya's arms, which had not healed yet for some reason. Him going astray, and spending a short moment to smooth them. In his mind next finding it pitiful, that the perfection of her skin was deformed by such gruesome scars like these ones. His gaze now traveled upwards, finding the same marks of _Warg_ teeth he had seen before. And as if a reminder to its owner, Shakiiya's arm once again made that usual jerk backwards. It separating from Legolas' own, her letting out a sigh until controlled the twitch. Placing the arm now on Legolas' back, relaxed.

Shakiiya's head was only a couple of millimeters away from his, and now new thought occurred to Legolas. And he realized that even with all these outer scars and wounds Shakiiya bore on her skin, she still was and would always be the most fair to him. Just like Gimli has stated once while talking about the gift of Galadriel, either Legolas would call nothing fair from this day onward, if it weren't this woman in his arms. Because he was one of those rare people, who had had the chance to see her true beauty hidden from most eyes. Had it been only a single look, or word said to him in private.

"I already had come to fear I won't see you again", Legolas said then, after a moment of silence and another turn, meeting Shakiiya's surprised gaze until it dropped down. "Your sudden disappearance from Rivendell surprised us all. But I am glad I was mistaken."

Shakiiya was not looking at him, but leant her head against his. Making a small smile, though maybe hiding deliberately from his much seeing gaze, which she feared herself to be able to see under the surface of her simple responses.

"I could not possibly leave without saying my final goodbyes", she answered, then a hint of sadness appearing in her eyes. "As some of you I most probably will not meet again in this life."

"I hope I am not one of them", Legolas remarked, pure smile in his voice. But Shakiiya's following silence made him suspect something, the smile vanishing, as he then once again separated a little from her to see her. Her expression was that infuriatingly unreadable again, making him frown slightly.

"Am I one of them?" he then queried, in a quick changed moment dreading inside the answer she would give him. They came to a momentary stop in their dance, as Legolas lifted his hand to grasp Shakiiya's cheek. Her eyes now directed down again. But due his touch she came alive again, her cheek slipping from Legolas' tender touch, her eyes meeting his.

"I could never say final farewell to you", Shakiiya admitted, and it was true. But this statement was misleading, and untruthfully made Legolas now smile relieved. Shakiiya feeling a sting of quilt, as he now examined her in a way she would've made him get a grip of himself in the past. During the time of their fresh companionship. But she could not hurt him, and now was only trapped by his stare. Feeling him move a strand of astray hair out of her face.

Quickly she escaped into the dance again. Returning her head to lean lightly against his, feeling Legolas let out a sigh. Of satisfaction, his other arm setting itself over her lower back, which made her resoluteness grow thin in a blink of an eye. Shakiiya frowned for her own incapability, closing her eyes in despair she concealed from Legolas.

She was able to draw sword, and kill numerous enemies at once without earning a scratch on herself. But still was unable to bring herself to state the truth to this man, who deserved to hear it before the situation went too far. But on the other hand, Shakiiya recognized a streak in herself which was reluctant to do that. She did not want to make herself eat her words...

"Gimli and I were discussing the arrangements of our deal", Legolas then continued randomly, smile returning as carefreely as ever into his voice. "We were thinking that after all the festivities are over, and when the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen has been celebrated, when he won't be needing us anymore, we start our agreed journey by visiting the Glittering Caves at Helm's Deep once again. And there our journey continues to Fangorn. But I must confess I'm looking forward to the latter part with much greater ardour. As there I can wander under the trees of old with someone special with me, who knows their stories from before..."

That last sentence had been hinting, and of course Shakiiya realized it. Understood it. But it were indeed those words said out of solid love, that made her heart now surprisingly ache. That one decision she had to stick with banging the walls back around it stubbornly. But how she could've keep her heart isolated, when Legolas did not let her by his so honest affection? She did not deserve such privilege from him, Shakiiya now realized in her distress.

"Will you stay here with us?" Legolas questioned then. "Aragorn asked us not to leave just yet, until the time of the marriage to commence, and as a part of the fellowship you should stay as well. You are one of us after all, even if you did not start this quest with us from the start."

Shakiiya let out a breath, now lifting her head from Legolas' own. "I cannot. And I'm afraid I have to break one of my promises made to you..."

This confused Legolas as her reply had come very definite, followed by that peculiar statement. And that ensueing silence was what made Shakiiya next separate from him this time herself. She looked straight into his eyes, serious.

"Legolas..." she started, but didn't get a chance to speak as Yánná arrived. Interrupting her.

"My queen, it is time", she stated mysteriously. Nodding to Legolas briskly who answered it, but only let his gaze move between the two women's faces, as they now exchanged a remarkable look. Legolas seeing slight drag in Shakiiya's gaze.

Shakiiya indeed understood what was to happen, and bummed she looked down. Letting out a hopeless breath, until as quickly she braced herself and met Legolas' eyes. She hesitated a moment, once again not showing her emotions on her face, while just stared at him. Trying to find right words to speak, until did. Though still not saying what had been in her mind.

"I have to go", she said instead. Giving the Elf small smile and slipped her hands free, about to walk away. But Legolas grasped her wrist again, seizing her, and next looked at Shakiiya with a worried frown.

"You promised me not to vanish again", he reminded, bemusing Shakiiya, who now gave him odd look. Him never seeing it before. "And I need to know which promise you spoke of."

Shakiiya shook her head a little, as he stepped before her. Legolas noticing from the corner of his eye, how Yánná rolled her eyes at him.

"I will not..." Shakiiya reassured, looking into his eyes, but not so sure of her words either. But then she thought a moment, Legolas examining her features in wonder until she let out a sigh. Lifting her gaze to lock with his again.

"Forest of Ithilien. Three days from now, when the sun has reached its highest peak", she said then, surprising now Legolas in turn. "We shall meet there. Come, and I'll give you my answer and shall explain myself. I'll wait all day and night if I have to, as long as it takes for you to be there. Arrive, and I will find you. Or you will find me..."

Shakiiya's suddenly so enigmatic proposition made Legolas seize up, and he was speechless. Him then only letting Shakiiya's hands once again slip free from his, and he watched as she turned her back to him. Siding Yánná, and together the two women along with the rest of their blood-sisters started to depart from the celebration. But even doubt rose in his mind, Legolas felt himself start to smile widely after all, him then turning around. And he noticed for his amusement how Gimli was paid quite intense attention by that same Athélèrn woman, who had sent those attracted gazes to the Dwarf during the march toward Mordor.

"What are you doing with that man, my queen?" Yánná demanded from Shakiiya, after they had gone to greet Aragorn and the other members of the fellowship once more before departure. Her now following Shakiiya, as she strode forward with fast steps. Shakiiya let out irritated breath and lifted her jaw.

"Nothing, Yánná", was her immediate answer.

"It did not seem nothing to my eyes. Do you have any idea how deeply that man has fallen for you? And it seemed you were not completely unaffected by him either..." Yánná continued, slight accusation in her tone, as her sharp eyes measured the leader of her tribe.

"Trust me, Yánná, I know how to deal with this."

"Of course you don't know! If you have come to care for that man so keenly as it seems to me, then there is nothing you could do. How can you let yourself slip so carelessly, after everything men have made our tribe go through? How can you abandon everything we believe in because of a single, fleeting weakness of a heart? You are our queen!"

"Enough!" Shakiiya suddenly snapped after listening to her closest blood-sister's scolds, making Yánná freeze. Shakiiya turned to give her a harder stare, lifting her jaw authoritatively, but the other woman saw emotions in her eyes she could not hide.

"Do not accuse me of betraying our tribe's traditions, when you yourself have come to carry emotions toward a man", Shakiiya continued, Yánná realizing the hint in her words, and was about to object. But Shakiiya's lifted hand stopped her.

"Don't even try to deny it. I have eyes and a heart, and most importantly I am a woman, Yánná! I can see that what you feel toward king Éomer, is more than pure hate. And when it comes to me... I know what I have to do, and what I have to sacrifice to act like a queen of my tribe. Like I told you, for my utmost bitterness I know how to deal with Legolas."

Shakiiya stared into Yánná's eyes for a short moment more, until then started to walk again. Her blood-sister not saying anything in response. Her queen's words had been so definite, and they made Yánná see the situation in other light. Even making her understand her own feelings more clearly, Yánná indeed realizing deep within herself that she could not judge Shakiiya in this matter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Aragorn's oath, translation:<strong>_

_**"Et Eärello Endorenna Utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn 'Ambar-metta"=**_

_**Out of the Graet Sea to Middle-Earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.**_


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:**

**Alright. Here we go, we are soon about to cross the finishing line!**

**At this point I want to thank once more;**

_ZabuzasGirl**,** NereatjeD**,** Forged In Fire and Flame**,** oo Sexy**,** TheDevilsDaughter267**,** Amymikealson**,** jawairiah**,** alexma**,** Backlinedeyes**,** HardyxLover**,** Tari Luinwe**,** Nemirel**,** unicornsinpink300**,** kayros19**,** Vampress Princess of the Night**,** Kazama-sama**,** wolfblood00**,** shinigamigymnast13**,** misscoco**,** Can'tStopSmilingAllDay**,** sieni1**,** Hunter**,** AriellaSerenity**,** Hleigh**,** Miss-Fantomette**,** Otterstream**,** agrafina**,** babiix3**,** bloodflower18**,** llcyyxx**,** sjmcaliece **and** Lala_

**for the support you've shown so far by favoriting or following this story, and especially those who have reviewed! You are awesome BD**

**Also thanks to the rest of my as wonderful readers, and those who might review or favorite this story later on! I respect everyone who have taken time to read this fic.**

**Special acknowledgment to **_Vampress Princess of the Night_** for adding Athélèrn Ithilrim into your community!**

**Toodles,**

**_~lindam2254 ;)_**

* * *

><p>The Hobbits stood at the gates of Minas Tirith, each of them displaying different sort of sad expression on their faces. They had come down through he city's levels to escort Shakiiya, who had informed them of her departure. And this time final, as her tribe was waiting some distance away for their queen to lead them toward their home.<p>

"Do you have to leave, Shakiiya?" Merry asked pouting, glancing up to the woman, who was tightening the straps of her jacket she had changed back on. Making sure her weapons were secure, and in place. She smiled at the Hobbits.

"It is time for me to return back home", she answered, disappointing the four. She gave them apologetic gaze. "The matters are under management here now, when Aragorn has been crowned to the position he was entitled to. But I have my own kingdom to rule, and we need to return back to our village. It was a mere chance that pushed me on the path, which led me away from the home I've so far resided never leaving. But this quest I partook has now reached its end. And even if this is goodbye, I joy that you my friends are safe and unharmed."

The Hobbits saw her point. But that did not mean they would've wanted to separate from one of their companions so early. After all Aragorn had asked all of them to stay at Gondor as his guests, and Shakiiya's decision to leave right after the coronation was very abrupt to them.

"But can't you stay? At least so long that we'll go back home also", Pippin now piped in, saddest of them all due the thought that Shakiiya would leave. Possibly forever so that they would never again meet.

"Yes, if you waited just a few weeks, you could come with us and see the Shire!" Sam added, now getting back his enthusiasm a little.

"We'd be glad if you stayed here with the rest of the fellowship. And we'd also like if you'd come with us to see Hobbiton and Bag End", Frodo concurred, smiling as met Shakiiya's eyes.

"And you would meet old Bilbo!" Pippin remembered, glancing at the others, them nodding.

"You did say you wanted to meet Bilbo", Merry agreed. "To hear about the dragon, and the Lonely Mountain."

Shakiiya smiled. "I did, but I never promised anything. Maybe some day I shall come to Shire and meet your Bilbo, and all you four once again. But now is not the time for that. Now my blood-sisters and I are to return home, where we belong."

After all Shakiiya's denial disappointed the Hobbits. But then Shakiiya saw some ponder on their faces, Frodo being finally the one voicing their thoughts out loud.

"What about Legolas?" he now inquired, making Shakiiya freeze due surprise. "Surely he does not want you to leave."

Shakiiya met the gazes of all four Hobbits as they waited her answer. Small flicker of hope in them to maybe make her change her mind. But then she sighed, looking away.

"He does not", she admitted, then smiling sadly. "But it is not my place to stay. Even for him."

"What do you mean?" Pippin questioned, examining Shakiiya, whose gaze was not cast on the ground. "You care for him, don't you?"

"That is why I have to leave."

The Hobbits then said nothing in response, but they then remembered from which tribe she came from. And then indeed the confusing, evasive answers she had given them made sense, them as well turning their eyes down sad. Until Sam though he saw the true meaning behind her words, voicing his reckoning.

"Well at least you'll be able to go to Mirkwood with him", he stated then, smiling. "To live with the Elves as the princess of Greenwood."

Others joined in his smile, giving their female companion remarkable looks now even smirking. But Shakiiya only gazed back at them unreadable, until then gave them one more reassuring smile. That way brushing their insinuations off.

"This is not necessarily final goodbye", she noted then, changing the subject. "I might come to your doorstep quicker than you notice. So you don't have to feel sad, as long as you know I am alive and well. Even if you cannot see it with your own eyes. Like I said to you once Frodo..." Shakiiya looked now into Frodo's eyes. "Those you leave behind are always part of you. In your heart. And they never disappear, or are forgotten."

Frodo nodded. "I will remember that."

Shakiiya now earned smiles back from each of the Hobbits. And with one more sideways smirk and a nod, she threw her bag on her back. Straightening.

"Goodbye, dear friends", she said happily. "Don't forget me, and I won't forget you."

The Hobbits lifted their hands for waves as Shakiiya then turned, starting to walk away from the Ringwall of Minas Tirith. She crossed now cleared Pelennor Fields, and joined her blood-sisters waiting at the distance. Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry next watching blue smiles on their lips, as the warrior tribe Athélèrn eventually vanished to the twilight. Them not knowing would Shakiiya ever show up to their doorsteps, but hoping in their hearts that she would. They would miss her and her strong being, which had imbued them with courage several times when despair had caught up with them during their quest.

"You think Legolas knows that she left?" Merry questioned, others giving him glances which told of their unawareness of this fact.

"Should we tell him if he doesn't?" Pippin asked. The four kinmen thought a moment, Frodo being once again the one giving the final answer.

"If she has not told him, then we should say something", he stated in thoughts, until his eyes rose once again to gaze at the darkened plains where Shakiiya had vanished. "After all he cares for her quite deeply. It would be wrong not to tell him where she has gone. You remember how down he was after Shakiiya left from Rivendell for weeks, before appearing here to the coronation where he saw her again."

The others nodded in consent. But then Merry spoke once more, another puzzling thought returning to his mind.

"I wonder where Khôr has disappeared", he stated, the others now as well remembering the wise pet falcon of Shakiiya's. "I mulled over this already when we were marching toward Mordor some weeks ago, and now I've noted that he has not been around at all. Even now during Shakiiya's visit at Gondor, and that bird follows her everywhere. Remember when we finally got out of Moria, and when we then arrived to Lothlórien, we learnt that Khôr had already arrived there days before us. He is one smart bird."

"I agree that Shakiiya's falcon was a brilliant bird to exist", Sam stated, but then tilted his head indifferently. "But maybe he just stayed behind this time, and is at her village?" he suggested. But all three's attention was then drawn to Frodo, who pulled something out of his trouser pocket.

"I don't think we will ever hear anything from Khôr again", he remarked. The others looking at him confused, until cast their eyes upon the object their kinman hold. And their eyes widened as they stared at that familiar, silver colored tail feather.

"Where did you get that?" Pippin asked, scrutinizing the soft feather, sweeping his finger through its paper thin fibers.

"Gandalf said it was in my hand when I came to at Rivendell", Frodo replied. "Shakiiya must've put it there while I was asleep."

"But what does it mean, then?" Merry questioned, frowning deep. "And what did you mean, when you said that we won't hear from Khôr again? Well of course if we'll never gonna see Shakiiya again, naturally we won't meet Khôr either. But the way you spoke made me think you to be talking about him as..."

"I did mean what I said", Frodo replied. "This feather was in my hand, and Shakiiya had put it there just before I woke from my sleep. And if I don't remember wrong, I heard Gandalf say the same thing happened with her, when she had laid near death in the infirmary at Edoras."

"You mean she hold one of Khôr's feathers too, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked slightly wide-eyed. Frodo nodded, as all Hobbit eyes were once again drawn to the feather.

"So that means..." Pippin stated, but didn't finish his thoughts. Instead Frodo continued.

"I don't know what power this feather had..." he mused, half to himself, until looked up to his kinmen. "But what I know, is that Shakiiya said Khôr to be a special individual among all hawks, which each of us has noticed once or twice during our quest. And as I recall those shady remembrances I have of the time Sam and I laid on the cliff in middle of the erupting lava at Mordor, I remember that even through my oppressing exhaustion I heard Khôr's voice. And I know I was not hallusinating when I forced my eyes open to see had I heard right, and witnessed a bright, white light emerge from the darkness. And in middle of it I saw him. Forming out of that light, just before the Eagles arrived. And I could see Khôr's eyes glow red through that shine. As red as the jewel eyes of Shakiiya's snake bracelet..."

They all were then quiet. Pondering this piece of information for a moment in their own minds, until all of them reached the same conclusion. But as they looked at each other and then at the feather again, they could not believe it.

"I can't be..." Merry stated, still thinking hard. "It simply is not possible. Khôr was always there. He was a real animal, and I've hold him. Touched him."

"But he did always disappear, and then again appear at the moments of danger and need, didn't he?" Pippin stated the obvious they all knew. "And that would explain why he was so friendly with Shakiiya. Following her around everywhere she went, if he truly were who we think he was..."

"And Mr. Frodo said he saw Khôr materialize from white light", Sam cut in. "And he had red eyes, just like the snake Shakiiya's tribe worships. It cannot be a mere coincidence, after all out of ordinary we've faced during these last months..."

Everyone silenced as Sam's words were true, made sense in a way. Frodo lifted the feather, turning it over. Then not sure was he imagining it, or did he see the silvery shine of it suddenly diminish. Leaving the fibers as white as marble.

"Well, there must be some truth to the story Shakiiya told us a long time ago about the birth of her tribe", he stated then, starting to smile mysteriously. "Her mother met with the Good might they worshiped as their savior. One who helped them defeat _Gâshem,_ and one they called the Great White Snake, who has granted them protection through all millennia since the first days of their race. And do you remember what Haldir gave to Shakiiya back at Lórien? Saying that Khôr had arrived carrying the object with him, just as we had excited the Mines..."

All Hobbit faces except Frodo's dropped, as new realization hit them. They gazed at each other.

"Khôr had brought Gandalf's hat to Haldir", Merry stated. "After we lost him in Moria, when he had fallen with that Balrog into the ravine of Khazad-dûm and died, Khôr still had managed to obtain his hat. Even he hadn't even been inside the Mines with us."

Now all of them started to smile somewhat awestruck. The moonlight shining upon them through wispy clouds, now indeed revealing the color of the feather to have faded into pure white.

"Shakiiya had been right all along", Frodo said. "Khôr was unique and wise bird, who was more like a human being than a mere animal... And that is perhaps all we can learn of him."

"I'm gonna miss him", Pippin admitted. Recalling the bird, and the moments he had kept them his short company at some times. And others could not deny that they felt the same, but the image of the said bird sitting on Shakiiya's arm would forever be drawn onto the canvas of their memories.

For as long as they lived, they would remember both the wise queen of warrior tribe Athélèrn, and her as wise guardian falcon with silvery wings.

* * *

><p>Legolas walked under the foliage of the beeches, in the forest of Ithilien. Going here and there, where his legs carried him without much intent. He just enjoyed the fresh smell of moisture in the greenery around him. The drops of water from last night's downpour creating a soothing melody, as fell down to the leaf covered soil. One by one dripping down as a endless cycle. But he minded not, as even the simple beauty of this Gondorian wilderness spreading around him made him happy. Even if this forest was nothing compared to the magic of <em>mellyrn<em> forests in Lórien.

But it was simply Legolas' mood, which made everything he now passed and came across beautiful and full of miracle. The same sensation possessing his light mind, making his lips curve into a never dying smile. Yes. Now at that moment everything was wonderful and marvelous to him. And soon he found yet another matter to adore by stepping to a small clearing between the trees. His heart setting into a canter it had only experienced indeed in the Golden forests of Lothlórien. But now it was caused by a completely different thing. And this miracle of his now turned due the sound of his steps, after also gazing at the faraway branches of the beech trees.

Shakiiya saw Legolas finally arrive, finding her from the forest just as she had promised. But immediately due the sight of him, her inner cried out in desperation. Legolas looking so fair and irresistibly natural in his silver embroidered elegant tunic, the beech forest around him. His long blonde hair falling on his shoulders as silky wisps, resembling a pale gleam of cold even in the shadowed sunlight of the afternoon. The stare of his pungent blue eyes being pure murder to her. Of course the man one's heart would come to love would see him handsome, no matter the true appearance. Shakiiya gave him a look toned with frustration. Why was he doing this to her by just being...him?

It was torture to look at him, but still Shakiiya found she wanted to do nothing else. Now smiling to the arrived Elf who hold her gaze. And who of course answered the smile as blissful, quickly closing the distance between them. His feet making hardly any noise on the leaf filled ground, before he then stood right before her. He lifted his hand and removed a fallen leaf from Shakiiya's bound hair.

"You came", she stated. But even she smiled delighted, she was not sure was she relieved that he did or terrified because of it. Legolas looked at her with nothing but fond eyes while kept on smiling, tilting his head.

"You asked me to come, so of course I did", he responded, now taking Shakiiya's hands. "As quickly as I could."

Shakiiya examined him for a moment, eventually dropping her gaze. It eventually finding its way on their hands grasping each other. She let out unnoticeable sigh.

"I'm glad you did", she after all then just said, admitted, eventually her eyes rising again to witness how Legolas gave her one more smile.

"I had not much of a choice if I wanted to see you", he remarked, now a bit more serious as traced Shakiiya's features with his forefinger. "I heard from the Hobbits that you had once again left. But this time I did not feel as restless because of it, as recalled the rendezvous we had agreed on at this forest."

Shakiiya gave him apologetic smile back. "I am sorry I left without a word to any of you back at Rivendell", she said, then once again looking away for a moment. "After all what had changed and happened in such a short period of time, I just needed to think things over. I needed peace and tranquility to deal with my losses and all the emotions dwelling inside me at the time, so I left to visit home to be quits with myself. And I also... was ashamed of how I displayed myself before you and others after Píríel's death... That was not me."

Legolas said nothing. Just examined Shakiiya now when she closed her eyes briefly, letting out a new soft breath.

"I ran away", she then admitted once more, looking back into his eyes with a smile. "And I regret it. But in a way it was worth it."

"Nothing else matters, but that you are here now", Legolas answered, then starting to lead Shakiiya forward in the terrain. "And that you never run away again. But are you alright?"

This time Shakiiya said nothing at first. Just gave him a smile, but it was a small one, until she nodded when she realized the query of his last question.

"Yes. I am alright now. Even I still miss my sister, I have come to accept her death. That is all I can do, as I can never have her back", she replied, Legolas directing a quick blue gaze on her face, until it turned into a encouraging smile.

"I'm glad", he responded. "You truly weren't yourself during those days after her passing, and it somehow terrified me to see you so... different."

Shakiiya nodded in consent, but next cast her eyes down while walked after Legolas. Not freeing her hand from his, but actually let herself enjoy that small touch, both of them then starting to glance at the trees again. They were there, walking in the beech forest full of light together. Like they once had hoped briefly in the dark of Moria. And tranced by this wonderful atmosphere Legolas then started to talk. His voice reflecting such mirth that it made Shakiiya feel iniquity toward her own intentions she was harboring at the moment.

"It's so serene and lovely here", he mused. Half to himself, until his eyes turned to glance at Shakiiya walking by him. "I could wander in these forests of this beautiful land for all eternity, as it passes for rest. This silence is touchable, and fills me with great peace. This is a place where I could stay and be happy..."

Shakiiya still stayed silent. Just examined Legolas' profile, smile never leaving her lips. But then she saw a flicker of enthusiasm in his irises, them glancing at her from time to time, as he then spoke again. His face nearly shining for the thrill the idea he next presented made him feel.

"I have been thinking, that during the time that follows, if my Lord and my father will allow it..." he started, locking gazes with Shakiiya briefly, until came to a halt. Casting his gaze to the surrounding trees once more, starting to round the forest with it. "...I shall arrange that part of my people will move here in these woods. To form a colony of Mirkwood Elves, and others who are willing to join us. And when we come, this land will be blessed for some time. A month, one lifetime, hundred years of Men. As long as there shall be First Borns to inhabit this land in harmony with Men. Of course only if Aragorn allows it, these are his lands now after all..."

"I am sure he shall not deny that from you", Shakiiya responded, her smile widening, as Legolas' brightened eyes turned down to look at her. He nodded, but then his face was taken over by gentler expression once more as he gazed at her. Starting to walk back toward her.

"The grace and skill of my people shall mold this the fairest country of all westlands, and help reconstruct the eastern Gondor to its former glory", he continued, his eyes next never leaving Shakiiya's, as he came closer. Eventually stopping in front of her like before, them standing in the rainfall of leaves. Staring at each other.

"You could bring your people here to live, Shakiiya", he suggested then, with as great seriousness and joy as before. "You could settle in here with my people and the Men of Gondor, and would not have to stay enclosed behind your borders away from the world ever again. You would not have to feel threatened by men no more, as that what happened to your ancestors in the distant past would never happen again here. You could set your tribe free, Shakiiya. And yourself."

Shakiiya had been quite bewildered by this suggestion, and as Legolas spoke, her smile started to falter. But Legolas didn't seem to notice at first, as he only stared into her eyes with such affection that it won over everything else. He came closer, now standing only an inch away from Shakiiya, her giving him one of those unreadable looks through her lashes when he continued.

"Stay here Shakiiya. Stay, and help me make Ithilien appropriate home for your kin and mine to share. Stay and we'll join our people into one, together making this place the most magical Elven realm of all."

Now Legolas noticed there was something unwilling he had missed in Shakiiya's demeanor. Something which now made her give him that helpless gaze straight into eyes, instead of that overflowing happiness he had expected her to share with him, confusing him. She now shook her head, dropping her eyes momentarily. Her voice as serious as ever when she answered.

"You will, Legolas", she agreed. "That is a wonderful ambition to pursue, and I am sure it shall happen. But you shall do it on your own, not the two of us. There is no us, Legolas... That is why I have to break my promise made to you. That exact promise made due a thoughtless whim. I cannot follow you to the Glittering caves and explore Fangorn by your side, as once intended. Nor can I agree to your request of staying... Forgive me."

She now silenced after that one sentence, taking a break. But those words had made Legolas freeze, him staring at her perplexed, speechless, not comprehending her denial. But as he then exchanged that stare with Shakiiya, he saw her brown eyes being lit by tenderness as they gazed at him. Softening the sensation of rejection growing in Legolas, as she spoke.

"If I'm finally truly honest with myself, actually that is not completely true", she then corrected, making one more melancholic smile. "There was one brief moment in our coexistence that there was us. But it never was meant to last but that short time it takes the sun to rise behind the horizon. That was us. One passing sunset, nothing more."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked, frowning a little in confusion. "Of course there is us. I do have this dream of a future and you will be part of it, as it shall not ever be without you. Shakiiya..."

Legolas' talk was cut briefly by a tardy headshaking of Shakiiya's, her staring at him helpless. Sad. He then collected his thoughts until continued, truth visible on both his face and in his eyes.

"If you only knew how deeply I have learnt to care for you", he said, maybe even a bit desperately, which made Shakiiya let out a breath. Close her eyes. Legolas placed his hands on her arms. "You confuse me. I know my feelings and so do you. Why are you pulling away from me now, when we have the freedom to pursue the same dream, which would grant us the happiness that was unimaginable to both of us in the not so distant past? Shakiiya..."

They once again stared at each other, Shakiiya searching his face and eyes, not knowing what to say in her own desperation. Legolas being emotional for the obvious reasons. But still that same headshaking he earned as response was the obstacle he apparently could not overcome.

"Legolas, we are from different worlds", Shakiiya then continued after the short pause, surprising the Elf. "We are not meant to be, like the day is divided to differ the waking hours from the night. I am a member of Athélèrn, and my place is with my tribe. Not with a man who would take me away from my own birthright. From my duty to my blood-sisters."

"But what about your duty to yourself?" Legolas challenged frowning deeper, but then his face softening again while he stared at Shakiiya. "Shakiiya, I understand your tribe is important to you, and I've come to know you that much to realize you honor your traditions better than anyone. But how can you reject my love now when it's evident, and when you have fallen to return it?"

"There is not a choice I have to make", Shakiiya replied. "I am the queen, Legolas. And like your place lies with your homeland and kin, my roots are at my village where I was born. With my tribe and my true being. I could never leave my home, not even for you. You do offer me home in place of the one I would lose by submitting to love you. But even if it makes me feel joy, it also makes me realize where I belong. As said; you are the day, and I am the night. And during the brief moment of sunrise when they embrace each other, we were together."

Legolas measured Shakiiya still in confusion. In disappointment, but then they were only replaced by sorrow. Hold back pain. He once again pressed himself closer to Shakiiya and thought, then lifting his hand to caress her cheek again.

"Can we not fit into the same sky?" he now questioned, as could not come up with anything else. His tone sad as he did start to understand Shakiiya's point of view, though did not want to accept it. Shakiiya smiled as sadly, gazing at him, until her hand as well rose to smooth Legolas' neck for a too short moment to him.

"Not in this world", was her well-thought answer. "The moon you have come to cherish is from another reality. Lost among the stars of your world, and which fell for the brightest of them..." Shakiiya now stroke Legolas' cheek in turn, her gaze however cast down, as it was too sad for her to meet his eyes now. "...knowing that it cannot remain on the sky forever. That is, and always has been our fate."

"I refuse to believe it", Legolas stated back. "I cannot comprehend how could we not love each other, and remain on the same sky, even we have done so till this moment."

Shakiiya now stepped away a little, examining him, until Legolas saw surprisingly amusement on her face. She let out another breath, her hands sliding down until stopped on his arms, while she sought the words to answer him. And when they were found, they were true in her perspective. But made Legolas nothing but sad, especially when he now saw Shakiiya pull out the Lórien locket given to her by Galadriel. Next threading the flowers around his neck, but from a different string. Now weaved together from her own red locks.

"Because of my name", was Shakiiya's at first confusing answer, as she looked up to him again with emotional eyes. Smiling to him. "I am indeed like the moon. I rise to the nightsky and see you, look upon you from the heights. But when I try to touch you, I cannot reach you, because you are too far. And my rays can only shine their pallid, sad light upon you, when I can never descend from the sky to be with you, Legolas."

Legolas let out a breath, closing his eyes as leant his head against Shakiiya's. Her as well closing her eyes, when Legolas closed her into a true embrace this time. Keeping her near as long as it was possible, because he now knew to have lost her after all. That the sun had already risen, and he had to say goodbye to the night. But as he was about to bent forward to kiss her one more time, Shakiiya sensed his intentions and avoided. Again shaking her head a little.

"That one kiss we shared was enough", she whispered, making Legolas sigh again due frustration. But he then opened his eyes to meet hers, looking deep within their brown abyss, as then Shakiiya's right hand rose once more. Her this time slipping three fingers over his face from his forehead to his chin, as a sign of utmost affection among her tribe. Her gaze was so emotional, that Legolas could hardly deal with his own feelings swarming in him during this moment of final separation, which he had never expected to experience that day. And lastly he witnessed her sadness as she closed her eyes frowning slightly, pressing her forehead against his jaw in pain she once more hid from him. But he felt the same, closing his own eyes to feel the scent of moist soil and forest from her hair.

But then their shared melancholy was cut by a rustle of leaves, Shakiiya and Legolas turning to see Yánná stand a little farther away. Eyeing at them remarkably. And soon Legolas noticed the rest of Shakiiya's tribe stand behind her, all ready to leave and travel back to their home. Painful realization made his not so long ago light heart heavy. But he then only returned his gaze back to Shakiiya, who hold it for a small moment more, until stepped away from him. Turning.

"Don not leave", Legolas pleaded then, his hands once again grasping Shakiiya's arms, before she had managed to walk but two steps. Shakiiya squeezed her eyes shut in utmost pain, but she then forced a smile on her lips. Turning back to face this only man she would ever care for. She gave him a loving look deep into his familiar, blue irises as placed her hand on the flowers of _elanor_ and _niphredil_ resting now on his chest.

"As long as you have this..." she whispered, now hardly being able to hold the emotions at bay while the stare lasted. "...I never will. Farewell."

And those were the last words Legolas heard his beloved say to him that day. As right after the last one had escaped her lips which spread into a final smile, Shakiiya then left him. Walking away through the falling leaves, all the way to Yánná and her blood-sisters. Not turning back even once. Because she knew if she would've turned to give the love of her life one more gaze of longing, she would not have been able to leave him after all. Shakiiya had made the only choice there was to make, but it torn her heart to pieces. Never being able to heal.

And so as Shakiiya stubbornly walked forward, away from that place she would always remember till the faraway years still before her, the long hold back tears fell down silently. Shakiiya not caring for the first time in her long life did someone witness her momentary weakness. And Yánná did, walking by her blood-sister's side. For the first time understanding herself the greatness of the sacrifice Shakiiya had made for her, and the rest of their tribe as their crowned queen.

And for this thought Yánná, who had come to think ill of her queen to have placed a man before her own kin, now felt nothing but sadness deep within her. If this was the fate of all women of Athélèrn, then it was not as self-evident as she had always taken it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Don't get too upset my readers... There's one more to go! ;)**


	50. Epilogue

_Phrases written with italics;_ Elvish

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shakiiya blinked her eyes open, first seeing her red hair spread over a green surface of the softest grass she now was able to sense under her body. Working as the coziest mattress, which had lulled her in the pleasant sleep she now awoke from. But confusion now rose in her, as she then noticed to have woken in a place which itself reminded of a magical dream. Her not remembering the way she had gotten there.<strong>_

_**She was laying under a big ****mellyrn**** tree. Its grey branches filled with golden leaves, as if melt sunlight spreading above her like a canopy. And as Shakiiya sat up to gaze at her surroundings, everywhere she looked as far as her eye could see, all around her the grass was covered with small, but beautiful white flowers. Their intoxicating sweet sent filling the air, curious glow of forever shining over the fields of simbelmynë, which swayed in the soft breeze.**_

_**Shakiiya let her eyes scan the flowerbeds in awe, then slowly standing on her feet and remarked she was not wearing her usual clothes. But her form was shrouded by a glimmering Elven gown she remembered very well to have seen on her mother. Weaved together as if from the pure beams of the moon, the fabric glinting with each move she made to examine herself. Shakiiya then noticing being barefooted like in her distant youth when she ran around the woods as child. Her hair was open and free, cascading on her shoulders as if she were a true young Elf maiden Legolas had once or twice referred her as.**_

_**Shakiiya frowned due these oddities she had woken amidst of, were they miraculous or not. But as she next lifted her eyes to the sky above, her breath was taken away. Watching as on the wide dark velvet numerous stars shimmered in pure harmony, creating a starry sky unlike she had ever seen. The shine of the flowers at her feet, with the enchantment of the stars encircled by the sublimity and grace of the mellyrn forest she now saw round the fields, and reach toward the thousands and thousands of gleaming spots of light. And then she knew where she was. This was Valinor, the birthplace of both First and Second borns. No other place this beautiful could exist.**_

_**Immediately as Shakiiya started to take automatic steps over the soft grass, her hem beveling the fragile inflorescences as it trailed after her, she started to hear singing. Soft and lovely voices of Elves singing as lovely words from somewhere around her, accompanying her steps as she started to follow a path leading through the fields of simbelmynë. Smile involuntarily rose on her lips as she witnessed the magnificence of the Undying Lands.**_

_**"Hae ephadron**_

_**theri thaur**_

_**am na dhû…."**_

_**Shakiiya walked along the path, the as enchanting choir of the clear Elven voices singing of the everlasting light of the stars. Following her wander, her eventually reaching a small stream, which broke the consistent flower fields by meandering through the grass like a thin ribbon. She stepped over it after lifting her hem up, the gentle trickle of water creating its own sound in the beautiful music of her surroundings when she kept going. Entranced by everything around her, filling her with peace she could've never imagined to be able to reside in her. So this was the ultimate power of the Elves who lived at this faraway home of Valar… Or rather their presence.**_

_**Shakiiya's attention was caught by the glitter of spiderwebs in midst of the golden leaves of the mellyrn. Droplets of water decorating them like jewels. Shakiiya cast her eyes up to them, once more smiling blissfully, feeling as if the shine of the stars would've showered on her and everything. Making the whole place glimmer in the pale twilight.**_

_**"…ias fîr i ambar**_

_**A trehil i 'alad 'lân uir tri 'wilith."**_

_**"Shakiiya."**_

_**Shakiiya came to abrupt halt, as the voice of her father suddenly called out to her. Causing her heart to jolt due the familiar tone she had not heard for several millenia. Her eyes started to seek the surroundings to locate the as well familiar form of a man, confused as the voice kept on calling her. Shakiiya grasping her hem as she once again started to walk forward along the path.**_

_**"Follow my voice, my daughter. I am here."**_

_**"Father?" Shakiiya called in turn, frowning a little even small smile twitched her lips. "Father where are you?"**_

_**"Follow my voice, Shakiiya, and you will find me."**_

_**"Father!"**_

_**Now Shakiiya ran. Letting her hem down as hurried forward, desperately trying to find the source of her father's voice, until finally she saw him. Truly standing alive and well at the other side of a new stream, in his robes of blue silk, the King Gil-galad smiling due the sight of her daughter. Shakiiya let out a breath of disbelief, but the magic of Valinor surrounding her she then cared not waste any moment to wonder, and again started to walk. Reaching her father with a smile covering her lips too, as she met Gil-galad's dark eyes. He took her hands into his, sharing the smile.**_

_**"So you have finally come, my daughter", he mused, happiness evident on his face. "It is not exaggerated to say that when your mother cannot join me here on the Land of the Valar, I have eagerly waited you to arrive, Shakiiya."**_

_**"Are you real?" Shakiiya asked, about to lift her hand to touch her father's chest to have her confirmation. But he grasped her hand gently, pulling it back down with a smile and a nod.**_

_**"Yes, Shakiiya, I have always been real, and still am. My spirit has lived on here at Aman for as long as my body perished from Endor."**_

_**Shakiiya made now slightly sad smile, dropping her eyes momentarily, until one thought came into her mind. She grasped her father's arms.**_

_**"Mother has gone to Chârem, father", she confessed, meeting Gil-galad's gaze again. "She is dead."**_

_**Shakiiya saw deep, true pain on her father's demeanor due the news. His eyes turning darker, and his mirth of reunion lessening. But then he smiled sadly too.**_

_**"I only wish I could have met your mother after her death", he answered, looking up. "But when I chose to love her, I knew that the time we had together was short, and finally death would separate us in one way or another. Even both of us shared the gift of everlasting life."**_

_**Gil-galad then paused in his words. Next examining Shakiiya a moment more, until smoothed her jaw a little. "But I do not regret any of that short time I spent with Miyériel, as it granted me a daughter I otherwise would have never had. And look at you, you are just like your mother. Tall and proud and as beautiful. Though your looks are not hers, as they are not mine either…"**_

_**Shakiiya gave him amused smile. But Gil-galad then continued.**_

_**"Nevertheless you make me proud, even I had not the chance to see you evolve to the queen you have become for your tribe", he added.**_

_**"I am not what mother was", Shakiiya stated back sadly. Now dropping her gaze as another thought crossed her mind, causing her pain. "And I've made the same mistake as her, which shall torment me the rest of my life. Even her such error granted her the love of yours, father."**_

_**Shakiiya's answer had been obscure, and Gil-galad directed a measuring look on his daughter's face, until then made a melancholic smile. Starting to lead her forward again along the same path.**_

_**"You are everything you mother was", he replied after the short silence. "And still you are everything she was not. You are who you were born to be, and not who you are expected to be. So I wonder why do you run away from yourself?"**_

_**"I am not, father. I chose to lead my blood-sisters as well as I am able, and do honor to my mother. To you", Shakiiya countered. Gil-galad smiled amused, but then picked a waterlily from a small lake they passed. Handing it to surprised Shakiiya.**_

_**"I understand. Your mother was as loyal to her tribe as she has raised you to be, which is good. One must always respect and think for the best of their people, but I ask you this… Why do you dread the deepest wishes of you own heart, because of the expectations others have over you?"**_

_**Shakiiya now froze, turning to look at her father. And he indeed saw the answer from her eyes. The pain mixed with regret deep within them. But after a small compassionate stare, Shakiiya then saw how his father's gaze softened, and his lips spread into a wide smile. Him then guiding her forward a little more.**_

_**"Go. Go Shakiiya, and do not run away from yourself. That was one thing which drove your parent's love into ruin, and I wish not the same fate to you. You deserve to be loved, my daughter. Or otherwise your beauty shall wither away, before you let anyone pick the flower of your affection."**_

_**These words confused Shakiiya. But as they now stopped after arriving to a new clearing, surrounded by the beautiful trees of Telperion and Laurelin, the Trees of Valinor, Shakiiya froze on her spot briefly due the sight in front of her. Under the shine of the Trees of the Valar she saw Legolas. Standing in middle of a new field of simbelmynë, which dominated the whole forest. His eyes watching the vast starry sky, until the blue irises then turned around to meet hers. Making Shakiiya's breath stuck in her lungs as great yearing filled her, Legolas' fond smile given to her from the distance making her sigh.**_

_**Shakiiya saw Legolas now extend his hand toward her like some times before in the past. Her frowning and glancing at her father, who bestowed her a smile too, before then nodded toward Legolas remarkably. Releasing her arm.**_

_**"Be happy, my daughter. Do not run away from all you love", Gil-galad said then. "As heart can feel love toward many things, but has to decide to which it grants its greatest attachment. So as that decision has already been made, why should you refuse to admit it to yourself?"**_

_**Shakiiya did not have the chance to answer, as then her father departed. Separating from her, and started to return back to where they had come from. Walking along the path again, eventually vanishing in the midst of the mellyrn. Shakiiya never seeing him again, and she felt like crying due this sad realization. But still she didn't. As the next voice calling out to her made her inner only rejoice, the greatness and sincerity of her happiness in fact shocking her.**_

_**"Shakiiya", Legolas' warm voice said her name, Shakiiya turning around to face him once more, his hand still extended toward her. He smiled. Tilting his head, not saying anything then but only exchanged that stare with Shakiiya, until she let out a sigh. Of relief, and even some small part of her told her not to go, she felt as her legs brought her straight toward Legolas.**_

_**A wide, gentle smile spread on her lips so easily and automatically due the sight of this man she loved, and had believed to never meet again. And not but a step after she was with him, his hands grasping hers and pulling her close. Legolas' as well smiling eyes sweeping over her features as caring as ever. He let out a sigh himself.**_

_**"I've waited for you", he admitted then, surprising Shakiiya a little, until then bend down to take a simbelmynë flower form the ground. Pushing it in her loose hair. And that small act, his gaze, his arms which next enclosed her into their embrace did not feel wrong to Shakiiya. But she had never been happier than now when she for a short, fleeting moment stopped running away. And let her heart beat freely due the power of love she had forcefully once suffocated.**_

_**She said nothing. Just smiled at Legolas who did the same, but who then leant closer and captured her chin. The grace of Valinor now turning perfect in the following moment when Shakiiya felt her lips meet Legolas'. This time in no rush or due burst of emotion, but he kissed her with long nurtured affection and gentleness, which made her wish she had never let the day run away from her to bring light into her night. Which was brightened instantly by this one kiss. And she felt herself sincerely happy.**_

_**But then all of a sudden her bliss was stolen by a bright white shine. It now devouring everything around her including herself, her being taken away from that place of daydreams where she had been happy for the first time in many, long years.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Year 1541, Fourth Age~<strong>

I sighed. Staring at the still waters of Anduin in such melancholy and deep thought I had not expected to experience. But this night had made me think more than in years, different things. But still mostly only one fact I could've never disregarded from my mind.

It had been 1,543 years since I last saw Shakiiya. But that did not mean she hadn't been in my thoughts every day through those numerous years. As that one and half millennia had been but a blink in my long life. Though I had spent them in such sadness, that there was but that tiny hope of seeing her once again, before Galadriel's warning would come true. When I would start to feel my blood pull me behind the Sea to where all my kin traveled at some point in their lives. But indeed it was Shakiiya who I couldn't have forgotten even time passed, and I heard nothing from her. Well, not from herself that is. The last time I met her was in the beech forest of Ithilien, where she had said her goodbyes to me. And still it caused me pain.

During the years I had heard some things about her from my friends, after all to deepen my from the start grave longing. About four years after the War of the Ring, Frodo and Gandalf had sailed to Valinor with Lady Galadriel and Elrond. Old Bilbo, Frodo's uncle joining them. And I had been told by the other Hobbits, that Shakiiya had appeared to Shire to attend Sam's wedding before their departure. Doing that promised visit, staying as their guest for a while, until journeyed to the Grey Havens with them. Escorting Frodo and Gandalf to their last travel, before they had left Middle-Earth for all eternity.

Likewise Shakiiya had paid her last visit to Lothlórien, before Galadriel had bid her farewells to Arda as well. Shakiiya fulfilling her other made promise to the Lady and the Lord of Lórien. And some years after the departure of the Ring-bearer and Gandalf, Gimli told me she had arrived to Moria to sightsee the miracles of the Drawf caves. Bringing her blood-sisters with her, as once suggested during our voyage through the Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf.

But she had never come to Mirkwood, for my utmost disappointment, but still already expected outcome. Nevertheless I could not help but feel woeful as the years passed, and she didn't arrive to even see the Feast of Starlight, which she had once promised to share with me. Nor she ever arrived to Ithilien, where I had established the colony of Mirkwood Elves along with the former inhabitants of the northern Elven realms. She had, like intended by her that day in the nearby forest, vanished from my life. As if she never existed in it. But I had known already that day her to be always part of my existence, as long as I would live. Which was forever.

Shakiiya had come to Gondor a couple of times, gap of many years between those visits. The second to have taken place just before Aragorn's passing at the age of 210, precisely to the date. Maybe like Aragorn, also Shakiiya had foreseen the death of King Elessar, and arrived to pay her final respects to her friend before also he would leave this Earth.

But of course, she had come and left unbeknownst to me. Me hearing of her visits afterwards from Aragorn or Gimli, who had happened to be staying at Gondor himself at both times of her visitation. And knowing that she had deliberately refused to meet me, even she must've heard my residency at Ithilien from Aragorn and the others, had made me what else than feel even greater sadness and yearning toward this woman I still cared for. I had never married. For the great disappointment to my father, who either did not see my departure to Aman in very good light. But the time had come. I had finally heard the call...

**Legolas Greenleaf long under tree**

**In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!**

**If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,**

**Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more.**

Those had been Galadriel's words to me. Delivered by Gandalf, after we had been reunited with him at the forest of Fangorn before the war. But now when the time had indeed come, and I stood at the dock of Emyn Arnen, my far seeing gaze cast toward the vast sea spreading in the horizon, and where my spirit pulled me... I still was not completely sure of the accuracy of that divination. Because my heart would not either rest fully in the Land of the Valar, when I would leave it behind to Middle-Earth. To where Shakiiya would remain.

I let out another sigh, deeper this time, then lifting my despondent eyes to the sky. There was no moon amongst the stars, just as I had planned while choosing the date of departure. I had wished to leave by night for sentimental reasons, but couldn't have endured the light of the moon shine upon me, while I would take my leave. It would've brought back too many memories, which then stubbornly would've kept me rooted to these lands I had inhabited for many millennia so far. But no, I had to leave. There was nothing for me here any longer...

"You sure that thing floats, lad?" Gimli's suspicious voice then pierced my conscious. Me turning around to see him stand next to me. Placing a heavy looking package aboard the small, gray Elven style vessel I had built myself, as if to try would it sink.

I directed amused glance at him and smiled, examining my dear friend. Even Dwarves were blessed with long age as well, Gimli had become old. I could see that now more clearly by the grayness of his beard. But mostly by those countless wrinkles surrounding his eyes, which had only multiplied and deepened due time. And the last fact to prove his high age were his shoulders, which hung due the weight of his armor and axe he stubbornly still had insisted to wear these past years. To preserve his glory, he said, when he himself had come to acknowledge his aging.

"I assure you it will, my friend", I answered cheerfully, stepping closer to him. "I built it myself, and made sure it shall carry us both safely till we reach the Distant Shores."

Gimli still looked hesitant for my amusement, making me smirk as he then braced himself. Bravely stepping into the boat, which of course swayed due his heavy weight though anchored. My quick reflexes saving him from falling into the water. I gave him one more smile, as pulled my hand away from his back again, Gimli turning to give me a thankful nod and a smile.

"Thank you, lad."

I answered his smile with wider one. But then my face turned blue again, as my eyes found their way back to the sky. My thoughts wandering once again to the one subject I had deboned in my mind these last days to the absurdity, the closer our planned leave from Middle-Earth had come. And Gimli seemed to guess my thoughts as now examined me, me noticing his eyes' measuring gaze.

"No word from the lass, Legolas?" he questioned, though probably knew the answer himself. And I only smiled sadly as a confirmation.

"No", I responded.

"You wonder does she know of your sailing?" Gimli queried again, pondering the fact himself. I shook my head, my eyes faltering from the enchanting stars.

"I do not believe so."

"Pity. I would've thought she would at least come to see you off, even she did leave you many centuries ago..."

I made half amused, half pining smile. "That will not improve my mood, Gimli."

Gimli then just snorted, next waving toward the other as well heavy looking package on the pier. "One would think you to have gotten over her already after such a long time", he remarked.

"I can never get over her, Gimli. You know that. My heart is too cruel to let me forget", I answered collectedly, repeating the same line I had told him before in the past. Gimli rolled his eyes impatient.

"Well that is your chagrin, lad. Legolas, you'd do wisely to find yourself a new Elf maiden from there where we are going, and forget Shakiiya. It would be the best not only for you, but for me too, who has to abide your sometimes preposterous longing. Now, hand me that other package."

Even Gimli's words were maybe the wisdom I should've followed, still I denied his suggestion with a sad smile. No. I could never make my heart attach to anyone else than Shakiiya. She had been in my mind every day for the last fifteen centuries, and would not vanish even in the next fifteen-hundred. But not saying anything I fulfilled Gimli's request, lifting the package to his other side. Indeed noting its remarkable weight, and allowed myself to frown at him.

"Where do you need all these belongings, when there's everything you need at Valinor, Gimli?" I asked, quirking a brow as gazed at the Dwarf before me, seeing him dig out his pipe.

"Well, I cannot possibly go to live amongst Elves without few necessary equipment essential for a Dwarf to reside in the land of pure Elvish mannerisms", he replied, and then lit the pipe as if remarkably. The bitter odor of tobacco flew in my delicate nose, making it purse up slightly. But I then only shook my head, smiling in the end.

I then joined him in the boat, it not rocking even once when my light step set on it. I walked to the bow with a few strides. Leaning against it in thoughts, once more staring toward the faraway sea to where the river Anduin would take us soon. And then indeed Gimli's voice remined me of our plan of action.

"So, is this dinghy to set off soon, or are we waiting the moon to rise?" he asked behind me, making me involuntarily cringe. But I shook my head again, straightening.

"No. Anything but that, as the moon shall not rise this night."

"Are you good with it, lad?" Gimli then continued after a small moment of silence. "Leaving her behind?"

I said nothing in response for a whole minute, as next allowed myself to recall her once more. Remembering all those days I had been given with Shakiiya, my hand then moving under the collar of my tunic to pull out the Lórien locket she had endowed me. Which I had kept with me all these years, like she had urged me, the flowers of gold and silver twinkling at me from my palm as I held them up. The string of hair Shakiiya had weaved together from the long strands of her locks was still strong and intact. Not worn by time, as were not the flowers either. My fingers enclosed the locket as finally replied. The sad smile never leaving my lips, my eyes closing.

"I have said my goodbye to these lands", I told Gimli, who had just sat silent smoking. Waiting for my answer. "And so I have also said my farewells to her, who holds my love for the rest of our lives."

Gimli responded nothing to my last remark, as he probably understood how I felt. Being discreet enough not to cause me more resentment, and deep within I thanked him for that. Gimli had become dearest of all my friends. And even my heart was heavy due the hopeless love I still harbored for the one woman I could never have, it was lightened by the joy that I had Gimli with me when I finally made this journey to Valinor. And so I gave him one more smile, extending my hand, freeing the rope which hold the petite vessel moored to the pier. Us now finally starting our new, and so far most major quest.

I let the boat start to sail in its own pace along the slow current, my gaze homing in on nothing else than to our destination. The Sea. So big and tempting, I finding myself now wonder how in the world I had not seen its enchantment before in my life. But I came to the conclusion that now after both of our feet had left the solid soil of Middle-Earth, I could feel the call of those vast waters even stronger. It making it so fascinating.

A breath escaped my lips, as I closed my eyes again. Now taking a seat before my companion, my hands grasping an oar which I would soon need to direct our boat out of the harbor. This was it. We would leave the home of every race of _Endor_, never returning. And even the decision was very final, still I did feel that expectation lift its head in me. I had always wondered what was it like behind the horizon. At the Land of the _Valar_ where many had gone, and where the whole race of Elves would depart in time. And I was to see it soon.

I smiled a little due this thought, then opening my eyes again to start to paddle and finally detach the vessel from the pier. But a strange sight before me in the sky's dark blue then made me halt, and I squinted only slightly due confusion as saw suddenly white shimmer appear behind the swarthy night clouds. Them then scattering, and revealing a risen moon at the starry skyline. I froze due astonishment. How was it possible? There was not supposed to be a moon rising this night...

I frowned, but then my sharp eyes detected something else too. A strange shadow now fluttering in the light of the moon, it soon taking a hardly recognizable form of a bird. My eyes now widening due recognition. But perplexed one at that, as I saw the animal's wings flash silver in middle of its flight. Just as Gimli's surprised voice then started to talk behind me.

"Don't say your goodbyes just yet", he remarked, I next though hearing smile in his voice when he continued. "It appears there's someone to see you. Turn around, lad."

I frowned again due new confusion. But as the familiar built of a bird then suddenly dashed through the night sky, rounding it, and leading my gaze to turn with Gimli's peculiar comment made just now, I felt my shoulders drop. I could not believe my eyes. What I was now seeing before me could not be true.

There was a Elven maiden standing on the farthest edge of the pier. Dressed in pure silver, taken straight from the moon now shining over her, her hair free in the breeze. Barefooted like a child. Her brown, fond eyes were staring straight toward me, me seeing a smile rise on her face I of course recognized after wishing to see it for centuries. But now she was there, out of the blue as an answer to my wishes. Standing in unusual, but formal Elvish gown to her, and now faced the boat as it sailed as slowly toward her. And I had to admit for one time more I had been wrong. The Elven grace that dress brought, now evidently radiated from her. Making her shine like the brightest of all jewels found in the Mines of deep Moria. And the twinkle of this gem in the night gave my restless and lonely heart such comfort, I never would've believed it to thirst before that moment.

Gimli was grinning to my expression, but I cared not. As immediately I only rose from my seat, hastily grabbing the rope, and threw it around the last post at the end of the pier. Stopping the boat as Shakiiya now moved, holding up her long skirts as descended those few steps toward me. Finally stepping into the last steps submerged under the water of the river, to face me only small distance away.

I was filled with astonishment and disbelief, while my gaze kept on rounding her unchanged features but changed exterior. Me dropping my hood, and noting it truly was she standing there. Her familiar irises now taking their time to assimilate my as well unchanged demeanor with gentleness. Her eventually breaking into a small smile with a sigh.

_"Suilad, Legolas",_ she said, tilting her head a little, making me freeze briefly again. But as I kept on staring into Shakiiya's eyes, seeing the joy and warmth in them equal to mine, my confusion was now swept away by pure delight. My own lips curving up into a wide, loving smile due the sight of her. I could not believe this was true. That after all these years she had stayed away from me, she now appeared to Ithilien on the eve of my departure to Valinor. But on the second though, it mattered not. As this, in a blink of an eye changed moment, made my heart sing.

_"How are you here?"_ I asked, the confusion taking hold of me briefly once more. _"How, and why are you here, Shakiiya?"_

_"Are you not happy to see me?"_ she responded with a question, surprising me. But then I only sighed and smiled again. Taking her hands into mine, my inner swelling for satisfaction what that single, but long yearned touch created in me.

_"Of course I am"_, I told the truth. _"More than I can express. But I just don't understand... For over fifteen centuries we've been apart, and now you just appear here... I do not know what to say."_

_"Don't say anything"_, Shakiiya prompted, making me wrinkle my brows slightly. But then she lowered her gaze, apologetic smile covering her lips now. "_Let me talk."_

I indeed said nothing as waited, her then starting.

_"I have missed you"_, she admitted after a short break, making me gasp as again her eyes were staring into mine. True and honest. Full of such deep and cared affection, I as well never would've believed to be able to see her manifest.

_"That is the reason I am here. To see you. Yes, as you said, it is true we've been apart over a millennium because of my own doing. Because I rejected you, when I thought I had something more important to embrace than your love for me. But during the time as it went on, slowly and tormenting me with ever growing yearning and regret each passing day... I realized I was running away again. From you, and that way from my inner wishes..."_

I examined Shakiiya thoughtful as she kept a break, as well measuring me, until spoke yet again. Me earning one more smile from her.

_"All those countless centuries ago, when I laid on a verge of death at Edoras..."_ she continued, me giving her a questionable look into eyes due her sudden change of subject. _"...I had a dream. Not one of those horrible nightmares which tortured me due fever, but it was different, Legolas..."_

Shakiiya now leant closer to me, her gaze somewhat keen, as it took in my features once more. My own gaze softening due the same action. She closed her eyes briefly, letting out a hardly notable breath as then continued.

_"In that dream I woke up in Valinor. Laying on a field covered with numerous white, star like flowers, their sweet scent filling the air everywhere. And in the sky above, competing for beauty with them, sparkled the most beautiful stardust I had ever gazed upon. And I was not alone..."_

Shakiiya kept another break, now that emotional look she gave me making my heart beat faster. She smiled.

_"I heard my father call out to me"_, she told me happily. _"And he led me through the fields of flowers, all the way to you. You were there, Legolas. In my dream and there, Valinor, standing under the grace of the Trees of the Valar, waiting for me. And we kissed. And that dream, as confusing as it was back at the time when I did not feel as I do now toward you, still made me tardily start to understand myself. Even more during these past centuries I have spent away from you, that dream haunting my mind all the time more tenaciously. And I realized my mistake."_

My eyes widened slightly due surprise. The pieces of Shakiiya's dream locking into places during that following moment I answered her endless stare. Feeling happiness start to flicker in me. But then I saw a glimpse of that old more serious Shakiiya before me, as she separated only an inch. Glancing at the boat.

_"I see you have no wife to accompany you on your final journey to the Distant Shores"_, she then remarked, bringing me back to the reality. She next looked down, bit her lip, until directed a careful look into my eyes. Hesitating, even her lips were then wearing a smile all the while.

_"Do I dare to hope there is still that man in you, who loves me, and only me?"_ she asked, now a little desperate. _"I am ashamed of standing here before you after what I did, but I still wonder... Will my dream come true, Legolas? Or was it just a fleeting velleity created by sickness of a body?"_

I said nothing, as just started to smile. So happy I suddenly felt myself, after all the years of gloom I had lived through only having Shakiiya in my memories. And now she was here, finally given for me to gaze upon and touch, when everything old would be left behind. And due this thought I now pulled Shakiiya toward myself. Giving her one throughout look, until bent down to a kiss I had only daydreamed so far after the distant battle of Pelennor Fields. But for my surprise like back at the beech forest of Ithilien so long ago, once again Shakiiya prevented my intentions.

_"I cannot grant my lips as your own, and cause myself more possible heartbreak before you've answered this question..."_ she said, me leaning away again, as fervently waited her to make it.

_"Then ask me"_, I urged, demanding the words of hers with my gaze. _"Ask me quickly, so that I can satisfy my repressed affection I've harbored all these years."_

Shakiiya made slight amused smile. But turned serious again soon enough, finally making her question I now thirsted to hear. _"Will you take me with you?"_ she questioned, surprising me, her then turning sad once again and retreating only slightly from me. _"Or shall I remain here, and never let love reside in me again when you go?"_

Silence fell between us, as it was now Shakiiya waiting for my answer eagerly. Me only examining her loved features, which seemed to glow due the pure shine of her namesake on the sky. Me once again being able to see those thousands of twinking lights of the stars reflect from her eyes. An image I remembered from the past, and had kept in my memories. Until then I responded with another smile, and could not resist any longer to place my hand on her neck. Once more leaning closer as brought her as well closer to me. My gaze was as sincere as my words I next spoke, all my misery throughout years being now wiped into oblivion by that one sentence of honesty I let out of my mouth.

_"I have no wife to accompany me..."_ I started, sweeping Shakiiya's locks, as she looked baffled for a moment. Until started to smile delighted due the sight of the Lórien locket I pulled out under my tunic once again. _"...because my heart has not been able to attach to any other woman. It has, all these years, been waiting for you Shakiiya. And now rejoices to have you."_

Shakiiya let out emotional breath, but then only nodded smiling. Pressing closer to me, and the gesture could've made me fly, her hand setting on top of the locket she had given me.

_"Now you can kiss me"_, she granted, me seeing slight tease in her eyes, until they were nothing but soft and tender while locked into mine. _"Melamin."_

I heard Gimli laugh behind my back due the last spoken Elvish word he had also understood, while my arms finally encircled Shakiiya. The one and only love of my eternal life, and I kissed her. Me feeling her as great longing and love for me, which kind I had preserved in me this past millennia and longer. And so, still not separating from my beloved's lips, I hoisted her into the boat. Water flying in a merry arch on top of Gimli from her wet hem, as Shakiiya then stood next to me. Letting out a low laugh and smoothed my cheek, us then only exchanging a smile and stare. Until it was once again Gimli who cut the mood.

"It was about time you got to your senses, lass", he remarked, but his voice was amused when Shakiiya now turned to look at him. "Legolas hasn't looked so chipper for centuries before this night you finally showed up."

"You're right, Gimli", Shakiiya admitted, then only turning back to me after a quick smile to our Dwarf companion. "It was the right time."

I returned her smile, overjoyed. But her attention once more was directed back to Gimli.

"It is good to see you too, Gimli", she said to him truthfully, examining him, as well noting the deep wrinkles covering his face and hands. "Though it has not been that long since I met you last."

Gimli grinned, lifting his pipe. "Indeed, Shakiiya, indeed. Well, as you are coming with us, we have more than enough time to catch up with each other's lives. Regardless of our short separation..."

Shakiiya answered with a nod and wider smile. Me as well giving her profile one more smiling gaze, until seated her on the place I had sat myself not long before. Once again detaching the rope holding us tied to the land. And after taking the oar and pushing the boat off the pier, finally it was making its way toward the open Sea.

But then I thought I heard a shriek of a hawk in the still silence. And as I gazed up to the sky and the appeared moon like before, the same form of a bird flew past my vision. The familiar flash of silver from my past memories greeting me, the glint making me now smile knowingly. And I came to a realization of many things which had bothered me the past years.

"What happened to Khôr?" I suddenly inquired. Not first looking at Shakiiya, but I stopped paddling, slowly turning to eye at her thoughtful. She looked confused, but then I saw faint mysterious smile inhabit her lips.

"I do not know", she said simply. "After that one faraway morning at the Houses of Healing, I never saw him again. Although during the battle before the gates of Mordor, I thought I saw him from afar. Flying in the air, though the image of him was so vague and unreal, I cannot be sure was what I saw true. Or was it him at all, and not someone else..."

I nodded to this, understanding her hidden meaning. But as I had my own suspicions too, in consent I then only smiled to myself. Not presenting my opinion to her remark, only continuing to paddle with slow, even strokes.

Just as we sailed out of the harbor of Emyn Arnen, Shakiiya suddenly started to sing. In Elvish, her fair tone soon urging me to join it with my own, as once more the incontinent joy filled my whole being. The distant Land of the _Valar_ starting to loom in my mind, the lyrics making my thoughts and heart fly far before us to our final destination.

_"...To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying,_

_The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying._

_West, west away, the round sun is falling._

_Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling,_

_The voices of my people that have gone before me?_

_I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me;_

_For our days are ending and our years failing._

_I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing._

_Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling,_

_Sweet are the voices in the Lost Isle calling,_

_In Eressëaut, in Elvenhome that no man can discover,_

_Where the leaves fall not: land of my people for ever!"_

Shakiiya let out a long sigh after the song came to an end. Then leaning against me her eyes closed, her other hand placing itself on my left arm. And then finally, the words I had long only hold close to my heart were released by the surge of tenderness her act made me feel. My own hand pressing over her palm, taking it.

_"Le melin melamin, mela en' coiamin."_

Shakiiya smiled for this, but said nothing as just leant onto me. My arms soon circling her frame, while the boat eventually kept on sailing forward by itself. Knowing the right course without a need of correction. Our small vessel separating from the lands of Middle-Earth for once and for all, crossing the open Sea in time which felt like only a heartbeat. And eventually the white shimmer of _Valar_'s power greeted us from the mist of the distant waters.

And thus we now cast our eyes upon the shores of _Aman_, our final home, for the fist time. I let out a satisfied sigh, placing my head against Shakiiya's. And for once she allowed it, with no feel of rejection or discomfort, but leant into my touch most naturally. It now truly filling me with harmony I had wished for my life long enough.

* * *

><p>-<em><strong>Endor= Middle-Earth in Sindarin<strong>_

_**-_Suilad (greetings)_**_

_**_-Melamin (my beloved)_**_

_**-Le melin melamin, mela en' coiamin (I love you my beloved, love of my life)**_

**A/N:**

**The 1st song used in there is Howard Shore's "Feast of Starlight". I pretty much listened to this song while came up with this epilogue, so it was included. Some kind of a background music so to say. The written lyrics have been taken from a youtube video.**

**The song at the end is the one Legolas originally sang about the sea.**

**_Disclaimer: _Still own _nothing_ in LOTR, nor any of the songs included. _Only everything extra I've created myself_, and the rest is simply a loan.**

** ;)**

**THE END,**

**Hope you had a good time!**

**Yours,**

**~lindam2254**


End file.
